The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon
by chromeknickers
Summary: When Draco and the twins are forced to serve a year-long detention together because of their prank wars, Ginny is irrevocably brought into the fray. Will this or other mysterious forces bring these two star-crossed lovers together? ABANDONED.
1. Graduation Dance: the spoiler

__

The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

****

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the song "I Believe" by Blessid Union of Souls, which I have altered slightly (but not for my own profit).

****

The Spoiler: Graduation Dance

Ginny steps hesitantly on to the dance floor. She's been waiting six years for this day: the day to be with Harry and to dance with him at his graduation. To feel his arms wrapped around her waist and lovingly swaying to the music in her beautiful dress robes.

The day has finally come, but now the person she's dancing with is no longer the person she wants to be with. The man she loves is brooding aloft in the corner of the dance floor with women flocking all around him. 

__

Disgusting. She turns her head away from the scene and leans her head on Harry's shoulder. This is what she should want. What she had wanted for so long, but something, someone distracts her.

__

Malfoy.

He sits elegantly in his seat, ignoring the vapid waste of women who swarm about him, trying to capture his attention.

__

Stupid Pansy, he thinks to himself. Damn woman will never realize that he hates her, is disgusted by her and that he in fact loves someone else.

__

Ginny.

He looks over and sees her resting her head on Potter's shoulder as they sway to the music.

__

Pompous prig. She's MY girl. He vehemently snarls in his mind. _Why can't she be mine anymore?_ Ah yes, graduation, the Dark Mark, his father…

His grey eyes soften and close slightly then open once more, hardened again with steel.

__

Fine she can have her precious Potter! See if I care.

Draco resumes brooding and Ginny sadly keeps dancing with her friend; only her friend. Though Draco thought they were more, and once she had wished they could be, Harry Potter was only her friend. Her heart belonged to another, another man who was too "good" for her.

Ginny steals another peak at Draco who is surrounded by beautiful women and her soft chocolate brown eyes meet his steel-grey eyes that bore into her soul. His trademark smirk appears on his face and he defiantly lifts his chin and asks Pansy to dance.

__

Fine, be with that vapid tramp! You deserve one another! Ginny cries inside as she quickly whips her head away from his sight to keep him from seeing the tears that were about to form in her eyes.

Couples dance, swaying to the music, unbeknownst to them all, a tall red and blonde-haired nymph with light grey eyes steps forward, up towards the stage wearing a white satin dress robe laced with gold.

She softly flips her long mane with its shock of blonde chunks mixed in with the red and strides up towards the stage with confidence and seats herself on the piano stool.

Draco turns his head, sick of Pansy slobbering in his ears and looks up at the stage.

"Phoenix?" Draco and Ginny both ask, dumbfounded, glancing over at each other shocked, looking up at the redhead on the stage.

Smirking, the girl winks at them both and glances knowingly at the back of the room where George and Fred stand mischievously with their wands.

"FrednGeorge?" Ginny mouths and looks over at Draco who looks equally confused but also bemused and happy at the same time, spotting the two trouble making twins.

The redhead who sits so calmly on the piano seat clears her throat and speaks up:

"In honour of graduation I'd like to play a song for two friends of mine. One, who is a very old friend and very dear to my heart," she looks over at Draco and smiles warmly, who returns the smile.

"And a new friend, " she begins again, turning her glance towards Ginny now, "who has shown me the meaning of friendship." Winking and giggling softly, she continues, "This song is for you both." 

Her adept fingers nimbly take up the score and play gently as George and Fred dim the lights with their wands, creating a silvery glow on the floor.

The redhead begins her melodulous song and turns her head to Ginny, singing to her:

__

Walk blindly to the light and reach out for his hand   
Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand   
Open up your mind and then open up your heart, and   
You will see that you and him aren't very far apart 

'Cause I believe that love is the answer   
I believe love will find a way 

Turning to Draco she continues:

__

Violence has spread worldwide and there's families on the street   
We sell drugs to children now, oh, why can't we just see   
That all we do is eliminate our future with the things we do today?   
Money is our incentive now, so that makes it okay 

But I believe that love is the answer   
I believe love will find a way   
I believe that love is the answer   
I believe love will find a way 

She begins a musical interlude. She plays flawlessly as George and Fred cue up violins to accompany her piano concerto. The crowd stands in an awed hush. Her next words shock the crowd silently:

__

Draco's been seeing Ginny now for little over a year   
He says he'd never been so happy, but Draco lives in fear   
That one day daddy's gonna find out he's in love with a Weasley from the Burrow   
Oh, how he would lose it then, but she's still here with him 

'Cause she believes that love will see it through and at least her parents will understand   
They'll see him as a person and not just a Malfoy 

__

'Cause they believe that love is the answer   
And I believe that love will find a way 

I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe   
That love is the answer 

I believe love will find a way   
Love will find a way 


	2. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 1: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret**

A bright blinding light scorched the air as flames licked and devoured the outermost reaches of the horizon. Lightening crashed in the background, lighting the sky in a violent purple-grey haze. A whirlwind of electricity and flames ignited the air in a fantastic breath that engulfs the air with dazzling colours of red, orange, gold and violet, searing earth and sky. Then as abruptly as it began, it had ended, in darkness.

_So alone.___

_So afraid.___

_What is happening?_

_Who am I?_

Pale grey eyes opened hesitantly.

_Confusion.___

Lightening crashed in the distance, lighting up the stormy sky as rain pelted softly to the ground. It was the relative calm after the storm, or perhaps it was the eye of the storm itself.

Soft grey eyes blinked, fluttered languidly, and then closed.

There was no more confusion, only tired awakening.

_Alive, fresh and new.___

Only one answer remained: it had begun….again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bouncing Ferret, what a pleasure!" Fred snickered to himself as George taunted the fuming Slytherin who was now resembling a grey-haired rodent known as a ferret. 

Squeaking with frustration the ferret scurried maddeningly across the floor until a foot came crashing down harshly on its tail. The tall red-haired boy known as George taunted further. 

"Really Malfoy, you should stop drinking so much coffee. You get jittery!"

Fred, equally tall and hair equally aflame clapped his twin on the back. "George, sometimes I think you are the true devilish brains behind this unit."

George laughed, smiling devilishly at his twin brother. "It's true, I am the mastermind, but I am the innocent one, remember? You're the funny one."

"Righto mate, righto!" Fred smirked almost doubling over in laughter then looked over at his younger brother Ron and his two best mates Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who were both cheering the twins on.

Fred and George Weasley: the pranksters of Hogwarts. Now in their seventh and final year, they were determined to become legendary in their pranks, surpassing that of the infamous Marauders. They had, if possible, grown even taller, leveling out at six foot six, and had actually filled out with slight tuffs of redish orange hair tugging at their chins, something they called goatees. There were likely to be the two most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts, let alone seventh year. 

No one in the school would admit it, least of all the Slytherins, but the Weasley's were a handsome family, and were well liked. Even Ron had gone through a growth spurt, reaching to six foot three and had filled out very nicely with broad shoulders and hard muscles that he had acquired from playing Quidditch as the new Keeper and captain. Who had noticed this most of all, however, was Hermione, who would be the last in Hogwarts to point this out. As for Ginny Weasley, she was a completely different matter altogether.

"Guys, turn Malfoy back!" The youngest and only female Weasley piped up in an authoritative manner, much like her mother. 

She was small thing, but full of energy. Her red hair had darkened over the years, turning into a gorgeous shade of auburn, cascading down her back in soft waves with ringlets that framed her smooth china doll-like face. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with slender curves and ruby red lips, which were constantly being chewed at when she felt nervous or worried. Her eyes had lightened to a soft brown with flecks of gold shimmering brilliantly in them when the light caught them. She was by far one of the most attractive looking girls in the school.

"Gin, we're just having fun, and since when did you care about Malfoy?" George looked down somewhat disgusted at what his little sister had said.

"Yeah Ginny, why the concern?" Ron frowned disapprovingly at his younger sister who stood beside Harry who had a protective arm around her.

"The git deserves it for calling 'Mione a mudblood!" Ron spat out vehemently while squeezing Hermione's shoulder who had her eyes downcast, shaking her head disapprovingly.

If Ginny was considered one of the most beautiful girls in the school then Hermione held a close second. Her teeth had filled in evenly and her hair had de-frizzed into long sleek waves that fell lightly on her shoulders. Neither Ginny nor Hermione realized their beauty, but the male population of the school had noticed.

"Ron's right Ginny," Harry sighed exasperated, looking down perplexed at what Ginny had said.

Ginny and Harry had started going out at the end of the summer. At the end of Harry's fifth year he had finally realized that Cho would never be interested in him and discovered that Ginny actually was. He acted a little awkward and shy around her at times, but she didn't mind; he was finally hers. But now she was annoyed with him, annoyed with them all.

Ginny rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. "Don't get me wrong, I hate Malfoy as much as you all do, but perhaps I'm the only one here endowed with a brain to realize the complexities of this matter!"

They all looked at her quizzically like she had grown a second head.

"'Mione, help me out here?" Ginny pleaded, looking at Hermione. 

Ginny knew that her brothers would never listen to her, and Harry just thought of her as his sweet innocent girlfriend who wanted only the best for him, which was in all honesty true.

"What Ginny means," Hermione looked up, clearing her throat, sounding very logical, "is that if you do not return Malfoy to his original form you will be suspended!"

George and Fred's eyes, coupled with Ron's, lit up in understanding.

"Oooooh!" they exclaimed, realizing their error. George sighed and took out his wand and rolled up his sleeves.

"Pity," Ron mumbled shaking his head, staring at the twittering Malfoy as Fred reached over and touched George's arm lightly.

"Bloody good show though Georgie!" Fred winked.

George nodded his head in agreement and let out a breath of frustration knowing that all fun had to come to an end and raised his wand to point it at the twitching, dancing, bouncing ferret known as Draco Malfoy.

"_Restoro__!"___

Draco Malfoy fell into a heap onto the floor, taking on his original human form. Quickly, he leapt up into the air, his steel grey eyes ablaze with fire. His usually sleeked back white-blonde hair fell down in front of his eyes and lay tussled around his shoulders. Though not as towering as the twins, he was the same height as Ron, and albeit he was more lean like the twins, well defined muscles lay underneath, eager to unleash his now seething fury.

"WEASLEYS!!" Draco roared. With lightening fast reflexes he whipped out his wand. 

"_Tarantallegra_!" The furious Malfoy shouted through gritted teeth as he aimed his wand at the twins as a white light shot out through his wand at the twins whose legs began to jitter and twitch uncontrollably, causing them to fall on the floor.

"_Finite Incantatem!__ Expelliarmus_!" An authoritative voice shouted as Malfoy's spell was reversed and both Malfoy and George were disarmed, along with Harry, Ron, and Fred who had drawn their wands when Malfoy shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, _and_ Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said with a hint of edge as he rounded on the guilty party. "Children, you dare to pull a practical joke and have a duel in the very hallways of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore peered at them questioningly beyond his glasses.

Malfoy was about to speak up when Dumbledore dismissed him with the wave of his hand.

"I call you three children because that is what you are: acting childish and recklessly. Someone could have gotten hurt. Twenty points from Gryffindor and twenty from Slytherin!"

Ron opened his mouth and Dumbledore spoke louder and very resolute.

"Mr. Weasley, I do not care WHO started this fight, nor do I wish to hear any whining about points lost, nor for the blame to fall solely on Mr. Malfoy here. Now children I suggest the rest of you get ready to go to your classes." 

Resting a hand on George and Malfoy's shoulder, indicating he wished them to stay, Dumbledore smiled at the other four Gryffindors who were still in a state of shock from witnessing the usually very calm Headmaster's outburst.

Hermione jumped like her pants were on fire and scuttled ashamedly off for class, tugging Ron with her, who scowled at Draco, who returned his scowl with a bemused smirk.

Harry shook his head and shot an equally scathing look at Draco and led Ginny off with him, who turned around and looked over her shoulder at her brothers and Malfoy, who stood at attention with Dumbledore. 

She arched a brow and bit her lip silently as Draco returned her glance with a smoldering gaze of intense hatred. Ginny quickly whipped her head around, feeling as though she had been literally burned by his intense glare. She looked up at Harry, who had filled out himself, wired with muscles from Quidditch and stood resolutely taller than her meager five foot four height at his more effectual solid six foot height. His emerald green eyes sparkled, mirroring his smile as he looked down at Ginny, squeezing her arm.

"Don't worry Ginny, you're brothers will be fine. Dumbledore understands what a prat Malfoy can be."

Ginny nodded her head and looked back over her shoulder at Malfoy who was now looking at the old professor.

_Funny, s_he thought as she walked away, she wasn't worried about her brothers.

Dumbledore looked at the three boys with a frown.

"I would expect _seventh_ years to be more responsible and to not stoop to morphing students into animals!" The wise sage articulated _seventh_ and looked at the twins who fidgeted under the Headmaster's gaze, to which Malfoy smirked.

Dumbledore then turned his attention towards Malfoy, who wiped the smirk from his face. "And I would expect a prefect to have more tact than to duel with students in the hall, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's stern gaze narrowed on Malfoy. "And that prefect would not resort to atrocious and inadequate name calling."

Draco swallowed hard but kept his gaze steady on the old respected Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes somewhat painfully, "Children these pranks must stop."

The twins glanced over at Draco who returned their scowls with a scathing smirk then all three resoundingly returned their fixated gazes to the ground, where it seemed something undoubtedly interesting yet invisible lie.

The antics of both the Weasley twins _and _Draco Malfoy had been persisting for a year now. Since Draco's fifth year, the twins had made it their priority to torment Draco, using him as a model for their prankster experiments because of his relentless teasing of their younger sister and their younger brother's crush, Hermione Granger. 

Draco, a Malfoy and a Slytherin was never one to back down, so he too replied with sneers, insults, pranks, and the occasional slip of a charm or potions into the twin's drinks, which ignited their hair on fire or made it look like living flames. Their relentless prankster-ing had carried on for too long, and at some points too far.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasleys, the _next_ time something like this happens, drastic measures _will_ be taken, and much more serious than removing points from your respective houses." Dumbledore's eyes remained stern with his unspoken ultimatum singing soundly in their ears.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to address a separate matter with you in my office." And with that Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled and patted Fred and George's backs, sending them on their way. 

Motioning with a slender arm for Malfoy to lead the way, the gentle sage and the tall pale Draco Malfoy walked off, leaving a very confused Fred and George in the silent and empty halls.

"Red smarties!" Dumbledore spoke, as the door to the stairs leading to his office swung open.

_Red smarties?_ Draco mouthed silently shaking his head, amused with the old professor's unusual passwords.

As Draco ascended the stairs, he saw a tall lean man with a shock of long white-blonde hair sitting on one of Dumbledore's large comfortable chairs, leaning thoughtfully on a large silver embossed cane.

_Father?__ Shit! _Draco shut his eyes briefly in small prayer. _Merlin!_

"Father?" Draco managed to choke out, "What is the matter? Have I...?" His domineering father Lucius Malfoy, who stood up trying to reach his tall son's height, cut off Draco's confused and hurried ramblings.

"What kind of greeting is this Draco? Do not worry _boy_, you are not in trouble."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. Although he had meant for it to be an inward sigh, his cheeks exhaled some pent up air, to which Dumbledore noted and frowned with sympathy and compassion, whereas Lucius merely grinned with delight.

"No boy, I am here because of urgent and pressing matters that need to be discussed with the Headmaster here. However, we both felt you should be drawn into this matter as well."

Draco observed the brief exchange of glances between his father and Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked impassive, while Lucius looked slightly ruffled. Draco assumed it was Dumbledore who actually felt he needed to be informed, _not_ his father.

"What is it father?" Draco asked hesitantly, still skeptical that he was not in trouble.

Lucius turned to his son, finally noticing him there. "Well Draco, I'm sorry to tell you this but… your Aunt Athenia has passed away," Lucius spoke this with dry words, looking at his son with a blank expression.

Draco's face dropped. "Aunt Athenia? How?" Draco searched for words, and then apparently a more important thought hit him like a bolt of lightening. 

"Phoenix??!!"

Lucius looked perplexed at his emotionally charged son who was searching for answers that Lucius wasn't prepared to give. Dumbledore walked over and put a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Your cousin is fine my boy," the sage soothingly reassured him.

Lucius glared at Dumbledore and motioned for his son to sit down.

Draco plopped down exhaustedly on a chair. He had been turned into a ferret ten minutes ago, threatened with imminent suspension and was now told that his favourite aunt was dead. Things couldn't get more exhausting.

"Now this comes as a shock to me as well my son," Lucius lectured, "she was my only sister, and now she's gone." Lucius looked lost in thought.

Draco glared up at his father with sudden realization. "How father? _How_ did she die?" Draco asked rather emotionally, to which he inwardly checked himself for.

"Do not take that tone with me young man; be patient," Lucius spat, causing his son to look down at his feet frustrated, mumbling an apology.

"It appears she slipped off a glacier in one of her foolish expeditions and drowned; poor thing." Lucius looked somewhat disgusted.

Draco's eyes watered slightly. _Is that all he could say? Poor thing?_

"Was…that is, did Phoenix witness it?" Draco asked hesitantly. He suspected it wasn't a drowning, and refused to look his father in the eyes to find the truth.

"No, the silly girl was attending a Muggle school in, what do they call that city? Toronto? Honestly, I never understood your aunt and her fascination with those kind of people-" Lucius was about to go into a long tirade, when Dumbledore cut him off.

"Since your cousin has no relatives or appropriately named guardian, she will be attending Hogwarts," Dumbledore reassured a now relieved Draco.

Lucius sniffed at this and faced his son. "Yes, apparently Athenia felt I was not adequate enough to house her orphan, so she placed her in your Headmaster's custody."

Draco winced. _Orphan?__ Why does he have to call her that? She's part of the family, not some common Mudbl-_. Draco abruptly stopped his thoughts as a soft knock came to the door.

"One moment please," Dumbledore announced to the person who hung outside the Headmaster's office and returned his attention back to Draco.

"Your aunt's last will and testament outlined that Phoenix is to be placed in mine and the school's care where she will finish her schooling and then do whatever she likes, since her mother's estate and fortune is now hers." Lucius grimaced at this information as Dumbledore continued.

"She will spend her summers here, or back home at the Malfoy Manor if she likes. Remember Draco, she is going through a hard time, and you must be there for her. It is unfortunate when a child losses her mother, especially in Phoenix's case where she has no father or other relatives, due to her circumstances." Dumbledore looked sympathetically towards Draco and the plight of his cousin.

"Right Draco, I need you to take care of your favourite cousin. Make her welcome to Hogwarts and Slytherin, and show her the ways of the Malfoys." Lucius nodded to his son, who feebly returned his nod as he was still in a state of shock.

"That is if she becomes a Slytherin Lucius, as she must be sorted with the rest of the first years." Dumbledore reproached the evil influential man.

"Dumbledore, she is a _Malfoy. _Even if she wasn't born one, she is still in the family so she _will_ be a Slytherin! Plus, Draco can only be there for her if she's in the same house as him," Lucius spat indignantly.

Dumbledore bowed in acceptance and walked over to the door to open it up to greet the patient visitor.

Draco slumped in his chair, running a shaky hand through his disheveled hair. 

_I could use Ginny's arms right now_. Malfoy jerked to attention, taken aback by his own thoughts.

_Did I just wish for Ginny Weasley to comfort me?_ Draco sighed in frustration, confused at his jumbled feelings and thoughts.

_I'm just thinking of her 'cause she's the last person I saw before I came up here and was told this horrible news_. Draco seemed satisfied with his reasoning. 

_Last person I saw, yes that's it. Chewing those soft full lips... _Draco groaned inwardly, receiving a perplexed and disapproving look from his father.

Dumbledore returned to his office, closing the door and apologized.

"I am sorry for the disturbance. Now thank-you Lucius for bringing those earlier matters to my attention, as for you Draco," Dumbledore smiled sadly at the deflated young man who at the moment looked like a lost young boy, "I'm sure you wish to see your cousin."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco wandered somewhat aimlessly down the hall. He had been told his cousin would be waiting in his prefect room, but he was hesitant to see her.

She was his favourite cousin, his only cousin actually, but he felt that she was more like a sister than anything else. She was adopted, not a real Malfoy. His Aunt Athenia found her as a small baby on one of her glacier expeditions (dedicated to rediscovering the old practices of ancient witches and wizards who apparently populated the frozen ice land). 

His aunt immediately took to her, shocked as to why such a child would have been left there, abandoned. She kept her discovery and adoption of the child a secret for several years for she knew her older brother Lucius would disapprove of a non-Malfoy entering the family. Why the child could be possibly be a Mudblood, or even worse, a Muggle!

After several long and tedious arguments with her brother, which brought them both to shouting and screaming at each other, nothing had been resolved except that the child would be named, would be adopted as a Malfoy, and would be Athenia's daughter no matter what Lucius said or felt. Arrangements were made and even though Lucius hated it, he came to accept it. And so the baby was named _Phoenix__ Liandrin Malfoy. _

Draco's aunt never married, nor did she wish to. She was a very busy woman, immersed in her studies and conferences. Thus she took her new daughter with her wherever she traveled. Her permanent residence, however, was in the far northern regions of Canada. An unbearably cold country, to which Lucius detested his sister and niece living in. (Draco secretly loved his aunt's winter and summer homes in both British Columbia and Ontario, and was eager every summer to go visit his cousin). 

There the two stayed, defying his father. Perhaps that was one of the main reasons why Draco admired and respected his aunt so much: her strength and ability to defy Lucius Malfoy. Draco was envious. Athenia was able to leave Lucius and the Malfoy family and not only survive, but make a name for herself and flourish. Draco was not allowed such a luxury being Lucius Malfoy's only son.

As the years went by, Lucius' fears had been proved unnecessary. Phoenix turned out to be a witch, a very adept one at that. She had private instructors, and her mother herself, who was a very skilled witch, and made her daughter study day in day out, night after night, at least that's what Lucius was led to believe. It was a Malfoy trait Draco presumed as his father acted the same towards him. However, his cousin had peculiarities, which astounded and amazed him.

Although she was not born a Malfoy she had the eyes, the stern grey eyes. Hell, she even had the patented Malfoy smirk. But that's where the resemblances ended. Phoenix had a shocking array of red and blonde hair that grew at a mind-boggling rate, hanging airily about her waist in straight tuffs. It was unnatural.

Draco smiled. _Weasley__ hair._

Draco removed the smile from his face and continued walking towards his room.

The other peculiarity that Phoenix Malfoy possessed was the ability to perform magic without a wand. It was a very unusual trait for a witch or a wizard. In fact, only four people had been known to posses such a talent.

While musing, a fiery red head cut off Draco's thoughts with a melodious voice.

"Malfoy!" Virginia Weasley stepped in front of the Malfoy, whom she had watched walking thoughtfully and languidly down the hall towards his room.

"Weasel?" Draco smirked, drawn away from his previous thoughts now to the petite and pretty redhead who daringly crossed the path of the dragon.

Ginny rolled her eyes, grasping her bundle of books closer to her loose robes, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

_I want to do that_. Malfoy bit back the thought of running his hands through Ginny's wild hair. She had truly become beautiful over the last few years, but Draco Malfoy had noticed Ginny Weasley long before Harry Potter had. He noticed her when she stepped out alive and unscathed from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Listen Malfoy, every time you call me a weasel I will feel inclined to call you a ferret!"

Draco smirked. She had guts.

"Oh _Weasel_, I am _so_ intimidated," Draco drawled, stepping closer to Ginny, who backed away shyly.

"Dr-Malfoy, just shut up for once. Merlin, you really can be a prat like Harry and Ron say."

Draco had been amused that she had almost said his first name, but then she made reference to her stupid brother and Pot-head, and his anger boiled. 

_Anger or jealously_?

"Look _Weasel,_ I don't have time for you and your Potter-worshiping today; I'm busy!" And with that he stormed past Ginny, his robes flying.

"Wait you jackass!" Ginny ran to catch up with Draco, her hair floating behind her.

"The compliments keep pouring out Weasley," Draco said behind gritted teeth, picking up his pace to his room, trying to get away from the tempting redhead. 

_Tempting to throttle.___

"Just stop and listen Dr-Malfoy!" Ginny whipped around and stopped Draco dead in his tracks, preventing him from going forward.

"Just say my name," Draco sighed, irritated.

"W-What?" Ginny stammered.

"You keep on meaning to call me Draco, just bloody well say it Weasley!" Draco leaned back, a smirk spreading across his handsome face.

"Why should I Malfoy?" Ginny almost spat out, catching Draco off guard.

"You only call me by _my_ last name or Weasel." She looked hurt and turned her head away from him, chewing her lip nervously; tears threatening to spill.

He felt guilty. _No, Malfoy's do not feel guilt. She is just a stupid ruddy Weasle; a mudblood lover, poor as dirt, and of no use to me._

"What does it matter to you _Virginia_, you've got Potter to lovingly call by his first name, not me. I have to go to my room now!" Draco motioned for her to step aside, but was shocked when she refused and lightly touched his arm.

"Listen, none of that matters. Are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

He was confused now. _Did she know about his aunt and his cousin?_

"I don't know what you've heard, but it's none of your business and none of your concern. I wou-" He was cut off once more by the persistent girl.

"I don't know anything _Draco_, I just saw Professor Dumbledore escort you off. I-I just hoped that you hadn't gotten into any extra trouble." She brought her head up defiantly as if trying to give a more sound reasoning to her concern for the hated Slytherin. 

"Although you did start it, it wasn't entirely your fault and I was just wanted to make sure that you didn't tell Dumbledore any lies about my brothers or Harry."

_She had to screw it up in the end._ He thought that she was genuinely concerned for him. Then she got scared and rejected him again by mentioning Potter.

"No, no lies Weasel." Draco spat out. 

_Throttle._

Ginny sighed. _He's started that again._

"And now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone." Draco looked down at the beautiful redhead who was chewing nervously at her lips again.

"Alright." She hesitantly let go of his hand. Inwardly and secretly, he missed the contact with her.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I'll leave you alone." And with that she walked off.

"If only your brother would listen like you!" He called out after her, and she turned around to watch him sigh and shake his head, heading off to his room in a seemingly silent death march.

"If only you would call me Virginia," she whispered silently and turned away, walking off to find Harry and her brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fire and Ice!" Draco shouted the password to the dozy knight who guarded his Prefect bedroom. Lost in thought about Ginny he stumbled into his room almost forgetting that his cousin would be there.

His cousin lay curled up in a ball in the middle of one of the beds that Dumbledore had apparently "apparated" in while he was in his office or in class, for now there were two king sized beds in his room. Although one could not apparate any objects in and out of Hogwarts, Draco still couldn't explain how the second bed would be brought into his room unnoticed.

His cousin lay on the bed, adorned in what looked like a private school uniform: a white dress shirt with a sweater vest, a checkered kilt and black knee-highs. 

_Muggle__ clothes_. He glanced at them distastefully, a trait inherited from his father that he could not quite deny.

She looked dreadfully thin, no doubt starving herself over the sudden and unexplainable loss of her mother. Her hair was loose and let down, spread out over the bed in disarray.

_Ugh. I don't fancy picking those long tendrils outta the bed any time soon,_ Draco smiled. He actually smiled, although it was a sad smile; it was a start.

His sister, or rather his cousin was here. No more hanging around with those lugs Crabbe and Goyle whom his father had forced him to converse with. Well he conversed, they grunted in agreement. Finally someone who would understand him, who could help him and Blaise partake in their amusing ridicule of Potter and the Weasleys. 

_Help me seek revenge on those insufferable twins_. 

His childhood friend and playmate was not only in Hogwarts, but would reside with him. It was sad circumstances as to why she must be with him. She no doubt blamed his father for her mother's death, as he too suspected his father's association with the Death Eaters led to his aunt's "drowning." But now that she was here, he'd protect her; protect her with his life if need be. 

_Potter's not the only brave one Weasley._

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. He had to stop thinking about that infernal redhead. Over the summer she had come to dominate his mind. It was probably because she had started dating the _Boy-I-Wished-Hadn't-Lived_, but he knew it was before that. The fact that she had picked Potter is what made him seething with jealousy. For some stupid reason he assumed she could like him, a Malfoy. Merlin, not that he had made his desire for her known, he had not shown it in a plain fashion. He taunted her, tortured and teased her. But don't people say that is how men let women know that they like them? 

No matter, it was of no use to him, of no concern. He hated her because she was Ron's sister, a poor Weasley, a mudblood lover, and a stupid Harry Potter worshipper who would have nothing to do with a dragon.

Draco sighed, _this is pointless._

Then the once still body on the bed began to stir. The ball that had its back facing Draco unfolded and turned over to face him. Two large swollen grey eyes met darker grey ones.

Draco walked over to the bed in three long strides and sat down on the bed looking down at the curled up figure that now straightened itself out showing long slender arms that hugged long legs, sitting up, looking silently and mournfully at him.

"Oh Dragon, it hurts!" She choked out painfully before heart-wrenching sobs overtook the mysterious redhead who curled herself into her cousin's warm and open arms.

"It hurts so much." Fresh tears streamed down her already red and swollen cheeks.

Draco sucked in his breath as if it would be his last.

"Merlin, I swear that nothing will happen to you Phoenix," Draco promised, comforting his fragile cousin, who laid her head on his shoulder, drenching his neck with salty tears.

"Nothing."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sorting? I have to be sorted? What the hell?" The redhead scoffed as her cousin told her about the sorting process.

The two had spent the whole night talking, and the next morning (a Saturday), he took his cousin to the prefect bathroom where he kept guard so that she could have a languid soak in the tub.

She cleaned up nicely, smoothing her sometimes unmanageable hair into two tight buns on top of her head and a pair of Muggle jeans hugged her hips tightly, showing off her curves, as well as a muggle t-shirt that read: _Go Hard or Go Home**, **_which Draco didn't quite understand.

Her eyes were still puffy and red, but she looked a little more rested and more at ease. 

_Safe_.

"'Nix, why do you wear those muggle clothes? Did father not take you to Diagon Alley for robes and supplies?" Draco drawled, leaning against the wall as his cousin walked out of the bathroom, putting her toothbrush in her bag.

"Yeah huh," she mumbled, furrowing her brows, looking for something that was obviously lost in the depths of her bag.

"So why aren't you wearing them?" Draco asked.

Phoenix looked up at him and shrugged, "'cause I'm not a Hogwarts prep yet Dragon. Plus I heard that you have to wear a certain colour for your house, so I shouldn't jump the gun yet."

Draco sighed. He hated her Canadian slang. _Why couldn't she be British?_

"You're going to be a Slytherin Nix, so get used to black and green."

Phoenix made a face.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! I've been wearing a uniform for five years now that, thank God, complemented my hair and complexion, and now you are telling me I have to wear_ green _and _black_ for the next two years?"

Draco laughed. His cousin had passed the written and oral tests that McGonagall, Snape, and the other professors had given her. She was up to snuff, as she'd say, in sixth year wizardry. In fact she was at a seventh year level for Transfiguration and Care for Mystical Creatures. She was a little behind in Potions however, but he would help her with that since he was top in his class. Her Dark Arts were advanced as well but in reverse to the knowledge that Draco had: he was strictly offensive while she was strictly defensive.

"Well it's better than Gryffindor Phoenix, they're gold and maroon." Draco laughed, as Phoenix looked aghast.

"Clash-city. My hair would freak!" Phoenix noted the bemused look on Draco's face and smiled. 

_He hates it when I use slang_.

_I'm glad she's smiling_, Draco smiled at the thought.

"And the other groups, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" She asked questioningly.

"No worried about you getting into them. But if you for some _insane_ reason do not get sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw is not so bad."

Phoenix nodded her head in receiving the news. She hoped she got into Slytherin. It was a pity she couldn't choose. Draco seemed determined that she would be sorted properly.

They both reached the Great Hall, unconsciously aware, as Phoenix followed Draco's lead as he swung open the large doors. Everyone was seated for breakfast as Dumbledore rose to greet the startled Malfoys.

"Uh, Phoenix, drat, I'm sorry, I...it's routine, I suppose." Draco looked awkwardly at his cousin, who briefly exhibited a mild expression of terror on her face, which she quickly dismissed.

_Yeah, she's definitely a Malfoy, _Draco thought to himself with a smile.

"No problem Dragon, but you owe me!" She snarled, following her cousin to the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Malfoy," a light voice called from the head table. It was Dumbledore's.

"If you could detach from yourself from Phoenix for a second, I would like to sort her with a few of the first years here."

Draco looked sheepishly at his cousin whose eyes shot daggers at him and turned towards the kindly Headmaster and smiled somewhat shyly and headed up to the front of the Hall.

"Is she at the wrong school? Forgot to pick up robes dear?" A loud mouthed Slytherin known as Pansy Parkinson could be heard at the front of the Slytherin table, calling up to Phoenix, taunting her.

"Honestly, the riff-raff mudblood they let in these days-" She was cut off by a very loud growling Draco.

"Shut your damn trap Parkinson or I'll shut it for you!" Draco snarled the words and sat down beside Blaise who looked up startled at Malfoy, as did the rest of the students in the hall.

Ginny looked over, confused as to who this Phoenix was, but amused by the startled and frightened look on the retreating Pansy's face.

"I-I didn't...I'm sorry Drakey," Pansy stuttered.

Blaise smiled and nodded at Phoenix, who hastily retreating to the back of the line behind the nervous first years, sticking out in her form fitting muggle jeans and top.

"Good pick Malfoy. You always get the lookers; a little strange acting and dressing, but lookers nonetheless," Blaise grinned between bites, looking Malfoy's cousin up and down approvingly.

"She's my cousin you git!" Malfoy sneered at Zabini who choked on his eggs.

"May I have your attention please students! We have a few late students to be admitted to our school. Please stop eating as we sort our new students," Dumbledore announced, motioning for a timid girl with light brown hair to step forward.

"First we have Ms. Hailey Jones, First Year."

A small mousey-haired girl with blue eyes stepped up towards the Sorting Hat. She meekly took the Sorting Hat as if it would bite her and placed it on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" It shouted, sorting her into her house.

Draco watched amused. Some students arrived late, either by a week or two or by a semester. Three new students, including his cousin were a week late for the start of the semester; thus they needed to be sorted.

"Jonathon Slate, First Year."

The second student, a strong looking boy, with a long face and a rigid demeanor sat defiantly on the chair and placed the Hat confidently on his head.

"Wanna bet Slytherin?" Draco laughed and shook hands with the grinning Zabini.

"Slytherin!!" The Hat yelled leaping off the boy's head as the boy smiled smugly and went down to join his fellow cheering Slytherins.

"Never bet with a Malfoy," Blaise grimaced and begrudgingly handed Draco a sickle.

"Phoenix Malfoy, Sixth Year."

An awed hush came over the crowd. Many could be heard muttering "Malfoy."

Ginny looked up surprised, a goofy grin appeared on her face then she looked over at Draco, who was about to smile when Harry looked at Ginny's goofy grin and Draco's half smile, breaking the contact as Ginny looked down and cleared the flirty expression from her face.

Draco frowned then looked up at his cousin. She looked nervous. She was the only sixth year not sorted, she was in muggle clothes, and she was a Malfoy. Three strikes against her at _all_ tables.

She gingerly took the Sorting Hat and placed on her head. _Why me?_

"Shoulda dressed accordingly I suppose," she shrugged and sat down with the Hat on her head.

She closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for the sorting to take place, but nothing happened, only silence. After what seemed an eternity of protracted silence, there came a loud humming noise that erupted from the Hat, causing Phoenix to leap to her feet startled, with the Hat still on her head.

"Hmmmmmmm, you shouldn't be here should you? But where do I put _you_? _Where_ do I put _you_??!! What a pickle my fickle sickle. You are _definitely_ a Slytherin!"

With that Draco jumped to his feet applauding. The Slytherin table was still in too much shock from the Hat's silence then abrupt outburst to respond. 

"_BUT_!" It shouted, causing Phoenix to jump again, along with the rest of the students.

"You are _definitely_ a Gryffindor as well! Oh Miss Malfoy what a pickle! You are a Malfoy and most certainly a Slytherin, but there is something so Gryffindor about you. Yes you are a Slytherin _and_ a Gryffindor. A first it is, a _first_!"

With that the Hat began to twitch and dance on top of Phoenix's head then toppled off with a great popping noise onto the floor and began to smoke and fizzle, gibbering incoherently.

The shocked professors raced towards the Hat, which had by then ceased its rant and lay dormant on the floor. The room was silent except for the bewildered voice of Draco Malfoy's.

"What the deuce?" Draco cried in frustration, still standing up with his hands embraced in a clap.

Phoenix shrugged and looked down at the Hat, "Maybe it didn't like my hair, or my t-shirt?" 

Ever since she was a child, Phoenix had often deflected nervousness and fear through humour. However, no one was laughing, especially not Draco. Oddly enough though, a few giggles could be heard at the Gryffindor table and whispered mutterings.

"Go Hard or Go Home? Oh that's bloody brilliant," they snickered, laughing quietly in unison. 

Phoenix searched for the owners of the voices when her attention was diverted by the loud booming voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Well it seems as though that was the Sorting Hat's way of bringing this sorting to an end. Now since all three of our new students have been sorted I would like to-"

Draco cut Professor Dumbledore's speech off, "What about my cousin, she hasn't been sorted?!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Your Headmaster is not through speaking yet, I suggest you sit down and let him finish his words." Snape stood up scowling at his impertinent, yet favourite student.

Draco nevertheless continued, "b-but."

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy! The decision has been made. The Sorting Hat said our young Miss Malfoy is in fact a Slytherin _and_ a Gryffindor. Since it stated Slytherin first, she will be with the Slytherin House for the first semester and the Gryffindor House for the second semester, and then at the end of the year she will be resorted, if the Sorting Hat is able to by then," Dumbledore finished.

"WHAT?!" The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables erupted in protest, along with a few professors, namely Snape and McGonagall.

Then more loud protests began, however, no longer by the Slytherin table. Although they could not understand how one could be a Slytherin _and _a Gryffindor, they did understand the wrath of a Malfoy, and were smart enough not to get in the way of a Dragon.

The first to protest was a Gryffindor. "We don't want a Malfoy. Let her be a Slytherin!" It was Ron Weasley. 

Soon the whole table agreed in earnest, nodding their heads with exception to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, who shook her head in disgust. Oddly enough Fred and George also failed to comply with the Gryffindor jeers as they were amused by the interesting muggle-clothes wearing girl with the funny quips and accent.

"Shut up Weasel!" Draco spat vehemently. "The last thing I want is for _my_ cousin is to be teamed up with a joke to the human race such as yourself, but if the Hat sorted her that way, then so be it. But if you so much as breathe on her I will make you understand what _pain_ is _Ron_!" Draco emphasized his name with disgust.

The one good thing that Draco could say about Ron Weasley is that he wasn't too thick to know when he's reached the limits of a Malfoy. Sitting back down in his seat Ron turned to Harry and whined.

"A bloody Malfoy as a Gryffindor. Can you believe it in a million years Harry? Mione?" He turned to Hermione, who was shaking her head in confusion and disbelief. Harry sighed and looked down at his food, lost in some errant thought. 

Ginny sighed and rested her chin on her hand. _Poor girl_, she thought. 

Ginny knew what it was like to be singled out and humiliated, and to be rejected by everyone. Most of that had been single-handedly accomplished and meted out by Draco Malfoy. She looked up at the front of the Hall to show some sympathy, her gaze following Draco's, shocked at what she saw: no one. Phoenix was gone. She looked over at Draco who looked confused and lost.

"Phoenix?"


	3. Whomping a Malfoy

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 2: Whomping a Malfoy**

"Phoenix?" Draco looked up at the stage, and then whipped his head around the room to look for his cousin who had apparently disappeared. Now, the rest of the Hall had noticed her disappearance and were murmuring loudly to one another.

"Bloody hell!" Draco mumbled and stormed out of the room in search of his missing cousin.

Ginny watched Draco swear to himself and then take off in a flourish to stalk the halls; she followed suit. Draco was striding down the hall, looking left and right for his cousin when he was stopped by a relentless redhead, who had come running up from behind.

"Wait, Draco. I mean Malfoy," she huffed as she ran to keep up with his long strides.

"What is it Weasley, I'm busy!" Draco couldn't find the strength to be domineering.

"Your legs are longer than mine," Ginny whined, catching up to the tall brooding Malfoy, grabbing his arm.

He spun around, looking at her hand on his arm as though it was a leech. She dropped her hand and looked down ashamedly, chewing at her lips. 

_Why does he always have to make me feel so low? _She thought to herself.

"I just want to help you find your cousin. I hope she's alright," she mumbled, looking at the ground.

Draco looked down at the small beautiful redhead, confused, "What does it matter to you Virginia?"

Ginny looked up, apparently delighted that he had said her name. He winced inwardly. Her name had come off of his tongue quite naturally.

"I care 'cause I know what it's like to be singled out and rejected," Ginny said with a hint of sadness and bitterness.

"I can understand. Being a poor Weasley can be a pariah experience, I'm sure," Draco drawled, smirking as he witnessed her hurt reaction. 

_Good, I'm not getting soft on this vixen._

Her face changed, a determined and defiant glint caught in her eyes and she craned her neck to look up at him.

"As a matter of fact being a Weasley is the best thing there is. I wouldn't expect you to understand what a loving and caring family is like."

_That was it._

"Shut your infernal trap Weasel. You know _nothing_ about my life or my family, so keep you incorrect assumptions to yourself!" 

_She had hit a nerve._

"What I mean Draco," Ginny reached up for his arm again, a little taken aback from his sudden outburst, "is that I know what it's like to be the center of unwanted attention, and not just being relentlessly teased by a Malfoy." 

A hint of sadness crossed her face and Draco's eyes softened. 

_How bad have I tormented her just because she's the sister of a hated enemy?_

"I know what it's like to be considered a freak, neither side wanting you or understanding you." 

He knew she was talking about the Chamber of Secrets. And if there was one good quality about Draco, it was that he knew when to keep his mouth shut about. He had never teased Ginny about the Chamber of Secrets; never asked questions, unlike everyone else. Perhaps that was why she had liked him so much. They seemed to share an understanding; the burden of being chosen for a dark mark; a dark task that they did not wish to shoulder.

They stood there, quietly touching, quietly comforting one another, an unspoken bond being formed: tenuous and fragile. A dragon looking down on a fiery fox: lonely creatures who keep to themselves. Suddenly the bond was broken by a shocked cry.

"Ginny?"

It was Ron with Harry and Hermione behind him, all with shocked expressions on their faces having witnessed this seemingly odd interaction between Ginny and Draco.

Draco felt the sudden need to defend this blushing red fox, who could only stammer in reply to her brother's question.

"Sod off Weasley! She's just helping me find my cousin!" Then swiftly and abruptly, he turned around and took off down the hall again in search for his cousin, smirking at the open-mouthed look that Ron had given him, but he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Ron, Harry, I'll see you later. I'm gonna help Draco find Phoenix." And with that Ginny turned around and ran to catch up with him. She looked up at him with a small smile of thanks on her lips, which he briefly returned. 

_She's such an enigma._

_Will this bond last?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They searched the halls, his room, and the dungeons. Phoenix couldn't be found anywhere.

"Do you know where else she could be?" Ginny asked, gently squeezing Draco's hand. He was about to reply when he spotted an erratic array of blonde and red hair spilling out from behind a tree, behind a _very big _tree.

_The Whopping __Willow__.___

Ginny followed his gaze and gasped out loud, "She's underneath the Whopping Willow! Draco, what are we going to do?"

Draco didn't know. Why did his cousin always get herself into sticky situations that he had to get her out of?

Phoenix looked up and waved at her cousin with an amused Malfoy smirk on her face.

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. _She's loving__ this!_

Then two pairs of voices boomed in Draco's ear.

"What a crazy bint! She's sitting under the Whomper!"

It was Fred and George with conflicting expressions on their faces: awe and respect.

"I have eyes Weasels!" Draco snorted, keeping his eyes fixed on his smiling and waving cousin, who seemed to have suddenly become interested in a tattered book that lay on her lap.

George and Fred made a face at Malfoy and walked up beside him. 

"So what are we gonna do Ferret?"

Draco looked up at the twins bewildered, "We? _We _will do nothing! Ginny will go get a professor or Dumbledore and I will try and rescue my foolish cousin, _alone_!"

Fred and George shrugged, "Whatever Ferret, just trying to help."

"I don't need _your_ kind of help Weasels," Draco spat, "you'd end up getting her killed, or worse."

George and Fred seemed offended by this. "Right, Malfoy. We'll take care of this."

"Oh no you don't!" Malfoy got ready to step out in front of the mischievous twins, but it was too late, their wands were already out.

The twins ran up to the Whomping Willow, with Draco and Ginny closely behind them. Draco was shouting after them, "Harm my cousin and I will kill you Weasels!"

"Fred, George?!" Ginny screamed trailing closely behind Draco who had withdrawn his wand.

"_STUPEFY_!!" 

Then twins shouted in unison, aiming their wands, ready to strike the Willow tree. However, at the same moment Draco and Ginny had also taken out their wands and shouted the same incantation, sending the Whomping Willow backwards, petrified in stone. Simultaneously, a wide-eyed and puzzled Phoenix was sent flying from the quick-tempered Willow who had kindly let her rest beneath it to read a book.

Phoenix went soaring through the air, thrown clear from the petrified Willow but into the large lake that surrounded the school. A large splash was heard as the screaming redhead was rocketed into the icy depths of the water by her cousin and the Weasleys.

"The squid!" Draco yelled as he raced towards the water.

Ginny, overtaking him, dived into the water. Shocked, Draco followed suit.

Ginny had never been extraordinary in many things like her friends. Sure she was the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets, but that wasn't something to brag about as a Gryffindor or as a Weasley. Everyone else had something that they were good at: Ron was an excellent chess player; Hermione was the most brilliant person in school, and Harry Potter, well he was the _Boy Who Lived_.

Ginny did have a few talents though. She was amazingly adept at Potions, though Snape would be the last person to acknowledge this. She was excellent in Herbology, and she was also an incredibly skilled swimmer. No one knew that of course, for no one cared to find out and that is why Draco was so confused as he saw a blur of red run past him and shove something into her mouth and dive expertly into the icy depths of the lake.

Ginny dove into the icy depths, chewing feverishly at the Gillyweed she had shoved into her mouth. She often went swimming in the lake at night, although no one knew, and kept a stash of Gillyweed in her pocket so that she could stay underwater protected from the view of nosey onlookers, like her brother and Harry.

Soon gills appeared on her neck and she began to take in water, which brought oxygen to her brain. Webs began to form on her fingers and toes as she swam quickly towards the bottom of the lake, looking for Phoenix. The further down she went, however, the darker it became. Ginny withdrew her wand and yelled, "Lumos!" What she saw before her shocked her beyond belief.

There was Phoenix Malfoy kicking the hell out of an angry Grindylow. Ginny swam faster towards the girl and shoved a piece of Gillyweed into her mouth telling her to eat it. Phoenix frighteningly complied, swallowing the weed and then proceeded to once again continue kicking at the Grindylow. Ginny grabbed the fearless girl's arm and began to pull her up towards the surface. 

_She really is a Gryffindor!_ Ginny thought to herself. Her thoughts were broken off by a faint croak from Phoenix.

"I can breathe!"

Ginny looked back at the girl, whose gold and red hair floated eerily behind her, as it had come loose of its buns, most likely because of her shocking encounter and tumble with the Grindylow. Ginny made a squeaking noise as she saw five other Grindylows swim up and accompany and assist their wounded comrade.

"_Relashio__!"_ Phoenix cried, pointing her finger towards the slimy sea monsters that shrunk away from the jets of light that issued forth from her fingertips and sent the water towards them in jets of boiling streams.

The Grindylow's numbers grew as more came to watch the commotion, attracted by the light, advancing forward with angry red welts on their faces.

"_INFERNO_!" Phoenix screamed as searing hot boiling water ignited from the palms of her hand, reeling the frightened hunters away, and propelling Phoenix and Ginny up towards the surface, shooting out of the water towards the shore like a rocket.

Draco resurfaced gasping for air. He was an excellent swimmer, but nowhere near as good as Ginny. She swam like a fish, and breathed like one apparently, as did his cousin. He had dived under just in time to watch jets of boiling water issue forth from Phoenix's hand towards the fleeing sea monsters. He resurfaced in time to watch a startled Ginny, who was holding Phoenix's hand be thrown clear out of the water, landing with a hard thud onto the beach. Draco swam at a rapid pace, pulling himself out of the water onto the shore.

"You don't use a wand! How?" Was all Ginny could choke out as she caught her breath and holes in her neck began to close.

_She ate Gillyweed?_ Draco thought to himself. _How brilliant! _

"Uhm..." Phoenix trailed off feeling awkward under Ginny and the twin's curious stares, who were both waiting for an answer.

"You didn't use a wand?? But how did you...?" George looked dumbfounded, looking to his brother for an answer. 

Fred merely shrugged, "I thought magic could only be preformed with a wand. Ginny are you sure she didn't have a wand?"

Ginny nodded, coughing, "Yes, no wand. How Phoenix?"

Phoenix, who was soaked to the bone, her t-shirt torn and ruined, looked up to her cousin for help. Draco was about to answer when a loud screech penetrated his sensitive eardrums.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasleys, WHAT happened to the Whomping Willow?!" 

Professor McGonagall had her hands on her hips, peering down at the two dry twins and the other three soaking wet teenagers who lay gasping for air on the beach.

"Professor. M," Fred began emphatically, nudging his brother for support, "there were extenuating circumstances…"

"Very extenuating," George agreed, aiding his brother.

"The Willow has been petrified boys!" McGonagall pointed to the stone stiff tree, and then her eyes narrowed on the twins and Draco Malfoy, pointing her long finger at them.

"What extenuating circumstances are going to explain _that_?" She pointed back at the petrified Whomping Willow.

Fred looked at George, George looked at Fred, both shrugging, and then both looked to Malfoy for help, who only returned their glance with a glare.

Malfoy turned to the stern professor. "We didn't petrify it. We stupefied it!" Draco seemed content with his simple explanation.

"Oh you all did more than stupefy it you rash fools, you turned it to stone!" McGonagall shouted.

"We didn't," Ginny began, standing up beside a bewildered and somewhat grateful Malfoy.

"We thought Phoenix was in danger so all four of us took out our wands and yelled stupefy at the same time. Then the Whomping Willow threw Phoenix into the lake and Draco and I went in to get her."

McGonagall looked unconvinced, "Is this true?" She turned her questioning glance to Phoenix now.

Phoenix, who still sat on the sand in a puddle of water nodded, "Yes Professor. They thought I was in trouble and came to my aid."

"Were you in trouble?" The now concerned professor asked the soaking wet Phoenix.

"No, not exactly," the redhead began, "the Willow let me sit underneath it. Maybe it sensed I was upset."

"Upset?" The professor looked at the girl, whose eyes were now downcast. "Ah, yes," McGonagall began, understanding. She smiled and gave her hand to the young girl, helping her to her feet. 

"Well let's get you dry my dear. That's quite amazing. The Willow doesn't like people..." She caught herself and turned a stern face towards the three boys.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, and you two Mr. Weasleys, head to Dumbledore's office immediately! Twenty points shall be removed from both houses. Forty for Gryffindor!" She looked disgusted at saying that, motioning for Ginny to take Phoenix to her room.

McGonagall turned to the tree and sighed, "That still doesn't explain why the tree is petrified."

Then a tall boy in round glasses and emerald eyes approached the confused party with his finger in the air and a guilty expression hanging on his face.

"Uh, I think I can answer that."


	4. Where Loyalties Lie

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 3: Where Loyalties Lie**

"Children, take your usual seats," Dumbledore announced to Fred, George, and Draco, who meekly walked into the stately Headmaster's office. 

They sat down in their usual seats; the twins sharing the lounge sofa near Dumbledore's desk and Draco taking the elegant high back leather chair at the back of the office near the window.

Draco sighed, "Professor I really wish you would stop calling me a child. I am sixteen."

"Well Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said behind rimmed glasses that reflected the light, making Draco squint, "the day you young boys act like men is the day I'll stop addressing you as children." 

Draco scowled.

George spoke up first, "Professor are we being-"

"Suspended?" Fred finished.

The twins looked up expectantly; even Draco had a mild look of concern on his face. 

_My father will kill me if I get suspended._ Draco closed his eyes. _Stupid Weasleys getting me into trouble all the time, I will get them back!_

"No," Dumbledore began, "all three of you were concerned with young Phoenix's safety; thus I cannot suspend you for such a kind act. However, you did perform an excessive amount of damage to our Willow that has been on this ground for..." 

He stopped and sighed, causing the three boys to look up at him. "I feel as though I make this speech every year, except to a different trio." He looked at them beyond his glasses.

"No points have been removed. Fortunately no permanent damage has been done. It appears that Mr. Potter came to your aid and shouted out a petrifaction spell to disable the violent tree. Coupled with the four spells determined to stupefy it I have estimated that it will take a lot of mandrake to heal the Willow. 

The Grindylows are also quite upset, but unfortunately Phoenix had no idea about the Willow or the lake, and thankfully she did not encounter the squid. He is hibernating I believe," Dumbledore said with a bemused smile.

"And I am also quite amazed that the Whomping Willow allowed her access to its base, quite interesting indeed." Dumbledore recovered from his thoughts and set a pair of stern eyes on the boys, "You all however, have been given a second and final warning children. No more tom foolery!" 

And with that Dumbledore led the thankful teens out of his office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny walked Phoenix to the Slytherin Tower towards the Prefect's room. Ginny felt awkward as Slytherins glowered at the obvious approach of the Gryffindor, but Ginny held her head high, escorting a seemingly unaffected Phoenix to her room.

"Fire and Ice!" Phoenix shouted to the now very alert knight who bowed and gave permission for entrance.

"Uh…" Phoenix trailed off, turning her head over her shoulder, looking at Ginny skeptically.

"Oh sorry, I'll be leaving you now Phoenix. I hope you feel better," Ginny blushed, turning around.

A hand reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. Phoenix smiled awkwardly.

"No, that's not what I was implying. I just...well I don't know your name." She looked embarrassed to admit it.

Ginny smiled; she had not rejected her because she was a Gryffindor.

"Ginny...er, Virginia Anne Weasley." Ginny corrected herself and shook the tall Malfoy's hand, meeting her light grey eyes. 

_She looks a lot like Draco_, Ginny thought smiling. _Well her eyes at least, the hair on the other hand…_

Phoenix smiled. "Virginia? That's a beautiful name. Weasley? I've heard of that name before. Those tall twins, they are your…?"

Ginny smiled, "My brothers, Fred and George."

"And the other tall red head at the table who said I should be with Slytherin?" Phoenix asked without a trace of malice in her tone, more of a plain understanding that it happened to her all the time.

Ginny frowned, "Yes, that's my other brother Ron. He doesn't mean to be rude; he just doesn't think before he speaks sometimes, and he and Draco hate each other."

Phoenix smirked, "You call Dragon Draco? I've noticed everyone here calls him Malfoy. Well, rather they spit it out like poison."

Ginny faltered, "I-I, well I..." She cleared her throat, "You call him Dragon?"

Phoenix smirked again and led a confused and stammering Ginny into the prefect bedroom. 

_Damn Malfoy smirk_.

"Avoiding the question I see? Alright," Phoenix laughed softly and led Ginny to the large leather sofa and dropped the "Draco" subject.

Ginny observed the large Slytherin room. Up the stairs she could spot two large king size beds and several large armoires that held the Malfoys' expensive wardrobes.

Phoenix poured Ginny a glass of water and excused herself upstairs to change, calling down to Ginny who nervously held her glass.

"Don't worry Virginia only Dragon and I can come into this room. No nasty Slytherins will bite. Well maybe Draco."

Phoenix bounded down the stairs changed into a pair of grey jogging pants and a black tank top, apparently her pajamas. The tank top hung low, showing her very abundant chest with glittery silver words written across the chest that read: _Huggles__ for Muggles_.

Ginny laughed at the shirt. She often wore muggle clothing herself, but they were her brothers' hand-me-downs as her family could not afford much since they were so large of a family.

Phoenix smiled and sat down beside Ginny, pouring herself a drink.

"So Gin and Tonic, why do you care to know why I call the infamous Draco Malfoy Dragon?" Phoenix displayed the Malfoy charm as she looked over at the obviously embarrassed Weasley. 

Ginny fidgeted with her drink and stared down at its contents.

_She likes him_, Phoenix thought to herself.

"Ok then, well why don't I tell you about myself. My name is Phoenix Liandrin Malfoy, and I am not really Malfoy."

Ginny gasped in shock, to which Phoenix only grinned at.

"Yeah if Dragon knew I told you that he'd blow a gasket!" Phoenix giggled to herself and then looked somewhat startled and turned to Ginny.

"Shit, I don't normally tell people my life story like this. I don't hang around with many people. I attended a muggle school, but it wasn't until I was twelve..." Phoenix trailed off as if finally aware that she was giving away too much information, something very uncharacteristic of a Malfoy.

"Forget it Virginia, it's all a bore really. Can you, uh...keep this to yourself?" Phoenix raised a brow skeptically.

Ginny nodded and smiled. Phoenix returned the smile, content with Ginny's simple nod.

"Anywho, I call Draco Dragon 'cause, well, that's what his name means: Dragon. Besides I'm a Phoenix, thus he needs to be some mystical creature, right?" Phoenix laughed. Her Canadian accent amused Ginny. She loved her voice.

"We used to play make-believe games when we were kids and we played the Dragon and the Phoenix every summer when he came to visit. The Dragon and the Phoenix are brother and sister you see." Phoenix winked, "Twins in fact." Ginny raised a brow to which Phoenix snorted at.

"We were dumb kids Gin," Phoenix laughed and then continued, "Anyways the name stuck. Besides my mom researched that kinda stuff: mystical creatures like dragons, unicorns and phoenixes."

Ginny smiled. Her favourite brother Charlie also worked with dragons.

Phoenix continued with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"So Dragon and I became close since he visited the manor every summer. He said it was because he likes to travel and he liked to get away from the city, but I knew it was to get away from his father." Phoenix inwardly cursed herself for giving away too much information, but this girl just had a very trusting aura about her.

"We're the same age, Dragon and I," Phoenix continued musing. Ginny could tell this girl didn't have many friends and just itched to talk to someone. 

_I wonder if her parents are like Draco's father?_ Ginny thought to herself.

_"_I celebrate my birthday in August while he celebrates his in July," Phoenix continued talking, shrugging and then handed Ginny a leather-bound book to Ginny with the word _Dragon_ engraved in silver on it.

"I got him this for his sixteenth birthday." Phoenix looked over at Ginny who caressed the book smiling.

"He's really not that bad Virginia. He's a great friend; best friend I have ever had. He acts different here, different around his father, but he's a great guy, loyal and trusting." Phoenix looked up and saw Ginny's shocked but interested face.

"Just don't sell him short Virginia. He's got a lot of shocks in store for you. He's special. Just don't be afraid when he gives you the cold shoulder. Sometimes the best way to protect someone you love is to push them away." Phoenix suddenly looked far away and then shook her head promptly.

"But then again I'm talking outta my ass!"

Ginny snorted and giggled. 

_She's a funny git, but sweet, in a Malfoy way, but not quite Malfoy, _Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny liked this girl and even more shocking, she believed what she said about Draco, seeing the tall attractive boy in a new light.

Ginny and Phoenix giggled in unison, which abruptly broke off when Draco stalked into the room. He looked angry.

"Virginia?" Malfoy questioned, his anger slipping away to surprise.

"Sorry Mal-Draco, I am just about to leave. I just wanted to make sure Phoenix was settled."

Draco quickly masked his expression and looked down at the petite redhead, who looked ready to bolt at any moment.

"Well you can see that she's settled now!" Draco tried to stop the words before they came out but it was too late.

Ginny's eyes narrowed on Draco and then she turned to Phoenix, who looked somewhat confused although none too surprised. Ginny reached up to squeeze the tall girl's shoulder, saying her silent goodbye and then turned around to head past Draco out the door.

As she passed him, Draco reached out and caught her slender arm.

"Virginia, I…" Draco trailed off, trying to not get lost in the golden orbs that now focused solely on him. 

_How I wish those eyes could see me for who I really am. See me with perhaps love?_

"Yes Draco?" Ginny looked up expectantly. 

_Will he say it?_

Draco looked down and then brought his cold steel eyes back to her, resolute and resolved. 

_She could never love me._

"I just want to thank you for helping with Phoenix," Draco swallowed hard.

"Oh." Ginny looked down, disappointed. 

"No problem." Ginny looked over at Phoenix who winked at her then sat back down on the sofa and opened a book to read with a huge grin spread across her face. 

What Draco and Ginny didn't know was that Phoenix was secretively smiling at the fact that Ginny had accidentally taken Draco's journal. She made no move to get the book or bring its absence to their attention.

Ginny looked once more at Draco, sighing, and then clung her books to her chest and walked out of the portrait opening, leaving a confused Dragon pinning for an unattainable fox and a smiling Phoenix who was waiting patiently for the real game to begin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day was uneventful. Phoenix and Draco slept away most of Sunday, exhausted from Saturday's activities. The following day, Monday, would be the true testament to Phoenix's ordeal at Hogwarts: she would begin classes as a Slytherin.

Draco soundlessly got out of bed and scratched his tousled white-blonde locks and looked over at his cousin who lay curled up in a ball, twitching silently from a dream. 

_Wonder if she's having a nightmare?_ Draco thought to himself as he grabbed a robe and towel for his shower, adjusting his silver boxers that lie low around his waist, showing off his well defined six pack that he had acquired from many years of playing Quidditch.

Frowning slightly as he observed Phoenix's brows knit together in a confused and angry fashion and a small sound escape her lips, Draco contemplated waking her up, but thought it would be best to let her have some more sleep. Jogging lightly down the stairs, Draco took off towards the prefect bathroom.

Wandering aimlessly and half-asleep down the hall, Draco fell short when he observed another slightly dozed and sleepy student staggering down the hall.

She wore a muggle shirt, a little too tight for her and a pair of over-sized boxers that hung down just past her knees. 

_Virginia__?_

Ginny Weasley yawned and brushed a stray lock away from her face, adjusting her loose fit pony tail as she ambled towards the Gryffindor bathroom to have her shower. With her towel draped over her small shoulders, she walked barefoot down the hall, not quite knowing where she was going. Not realizing she was heading towards the prefect washrooms in the Slytherin tower. She wasn't really thinking, just kind of drifting aimlessly, visions of white-blonde hair playing in her head. 

_His hair looks so soft to touch. Just to feel it between my fingers, tugging it gently._ Ginny sighed then abruptly ran face first into a solid, yet yielding object.

_What the?_

Draco watched as the petite redhead, obviously lost in thought, wander down the hallway and run her face smack dab into his chest.

Soft and startled brown eyes looked up. She was blushing a bright red that almost matched her hair, making her freckles stick out on her nose and cheeks. Guilty, startled, and apologetic expressions could be seen competing on her face.

_Merlin, she's so beautiful. That hair! It'd feel so soft in my hands_. Draco shook the inviting thoughts from his head and plastered the Malfoy sneer on his face and looked down at the small Virginia Weasley.

"Watch where you're going Weasel!" He croaked, not quite having his voice so early in the morning. He watched as her soft brown eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." Ginny looked embarrassed, her eyes focusing on the soft, almost invisible blonde curls that lay on Draco's well-defined chest.

"Like what you see Weasel?" Draco smirked.

"Sure, it's ok for a Malfoy, but don't dragons have scales? Where have you hidden yours Malfoy, in your boxers?" Ginny, smiling smugly, pointed down to a very obvious bulge in his boxers.

_Early morning woody?__ Bloody hell, and in front of this sly fox?!" _Draco inwardly groaned, but decided to play off it, as usual.

"I know you want to take a peak fox, but I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he grinned.

Ginny gasped and looked up at Draco wide-eyed, "Uh, I…uh.." Ginny stuttered, her cheeks blazing a bright red, chewing on her full pink lips.

Draco loved making her nervous. He liked this power that he had over her, his little fox. He felt like snogging those pouty lips that she was biting and sucking on as if she was going to devour them for lunch.

_Why does he have to make me feel like this? Even Harry doesn't get me this hot and bothered._

"Harry," she whispered out loud. She had forgotten that he was her boyfriend, and she shouldn't be flirting with a half-naked Malfoy.

Draco frowned. _Why did she have to say that prat's name?_

Now the mood was ruined. He changed his mind. He didn't want this fox; she was still a weasel.

"The Gryffindor washrooms are back that way Weasle." Draco uninterestingly pointed back the way Ginny came.

"Thanks…er…say hi to Phoenix for me." And with that Ginny took off looking confused and disappointed.

_Probably didn't get her morning snog with Pot-head._ Draco rolled his eyes and grimaced, stepping towards the painting that hung in front of the bathroom.

"Pickledove," Draco mumbled as the portrait swung open, allowing him to have his morning shower and hopefully able to get his mind off that ruddy Weasley.

Draco returned back to his room, all fresh and clean, ready to slick back his hair and drive the women wild, as usual. He never wore his hair down, always slicked back. He was growing it longer now, like his father.

Draco went upstairs, expectant to find his cousin still sleeping, but when he went upstairs her bed was made and she was nowhere to be found.

"Phoenix?" Draco asked an empty room, slipping out of his towel robe and into some expensive black linen pants and a grey Italian silk shirt. A Malfoy always had to look his best. 

Slicking back his hair Malfoy shrugged, assuming that his cousin had gone to take a shower. Slipping on his Slytherin robes, Draco got ready to head down to the Great Hall for his breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix had gotten out of bed right after Draco left and grabbed her towel robe and bounded down the stairs and out the door in time to watch the lovely encounter between Draco and Ginny.

Phoenix hid behind a statue and smiled. 

_They're such a cute couple. That Ginny girl has moxy. Too bad she's a Weasley. A turn off for Dragon I'm sure._

Then Phoenix noticed Ginny point down to Draco's boxers that seemed a little tight at the moment. 

_Maybe not.___

Phoenix stifled a laugh. 

_She could be an honourary Malfoy like myself. Wow, what a little bugger. I think she made Dragon blush._

Phoenix frowned as she saw Draco get upset and point down the hallway, to which the petite redhead nodded thanks and walked down the hall as Draco sighed and went into the washroom_._

_What the hell happened there? Damn I wish I had learned how to read lips. Is there a course you can take here on that? Spying 101?_

Phoenix rolled her eyes at her own lame joke and tapped her foot on the floor. 

_Ginny and Draco are fighting and I am without a bathroom to shower in and I have to wicked pee right now! _Phoenix thought as she squirmed and did a pee dance in the hallway behind the tall Greek-like statue.

An epiphany struck Phoenix. _Follow Ginny! She must have been trying to find the washrooms!_

And with that Phoenix took off running down the hall to catch up with the petite redhead. Skirting down the hall, almost missing the corner, Phoenix looked down the vacant hallway. 

_Tricky fast fox she is. Where'd she go? Where's the washroom?_ Phoenix could barely contain the rising fluids.

Noticing an open portrait, Phoenix sprinted over and leapt inside. 

_Yes, a bathroom!_

Phoenix found a stall and went inside.

_This must be a communal bathroom, not like the prefect one. I much prefer the private bathrooms, but what can you do?_

Phoenix shrugged and finished her business, stepping outside to wash her hands in the large basin. Stripping down to nothing, Phoenix grabbed her towel and walked out to the showers.

No one was there. 

_Good. Dunno if this is Gryffindor or Slytherin bathroom, or whatever the other two Houses are. Girls might not like a Slytherin, or better yet a Malfoy in the midst._

Phoenix decided to shower quickly.

Turning on the tap, warm water churned out, spraying in nice even sprays all over the tall girl's body. Taking some soap, Phoenix began to lather it up in her hands and scrub her legs and chest. It was at this point when Phoenix heard an almost inaudible, but very loud gulp. 

Phoenix turned around as grey eyes met a pair of sparkling emerald ones.

The emerald green eyes sparkled (minus rounded specs) and met her soft and shocked grey ones. The owner of the beautiful eyes had tousled jet-black hair that hung shaggily about his ears and stuck out in every which direction as though he had just woken up, which he had. Hard muscles played down his chest, toned and defined, tanned from sun and sweat. 

_Fine boy, oh so fine._

Phoenix's eyes refused to go down lower so they locked again with those deep green eyes then traveled up to the forehead where a slight white mark was seen.

_Harry Potter? Shit._

"T-This is the boy's washroom…" Harry trailed off, his eyes, round and shocked, trailed slightly down from Phoenix's face, then whipped back up, crimson blush evading his cheeks.

"I-I..you...are…" Harry stuttered, choking on his words. Not having seen a woman naked before, he was at a loss for words. He'd seen Ginny in a bathing suit, Hermione too, but it was nothing compared to this lovely and unexpected creature he saw before him. 

_Long willowy legs and firm supple..._ Harry gulped again, _soaped up.._. Harry shut his eyes tight then opened them on a very confident and very unmoving woman, an unmoving _naked_ woman.

"Phoenix Malfoy," Phoenix answered defiantly, refusing to hide herself. 

Though she had thought to leap forward and grab her towel to throw it around her exposed chest and the rest of her body, she refused to yield, to show embarrassment. It was a Malfoy thing. Another Malfoy trait was to not show weakness in front of a one Harry Potter. Phoenix knew where her loyalties lie. No matter how much she was told by others that he was a great guy, no matter how much Ginny, her new friend, liked him, no matter how incredibly _hot_ he looked in nothing but boxers, she would have to resist temptation.

Phoenix glared, crossing her arms over her chest sneering at Harry, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

Harry jumped, "I'm sorry." He averted his eyes. 

_Damn Malfoy sneer. What, were they born with it? Born to make you feel like dirt, to annoy and ridicule?_

Phoenix turned around and finished rinsing herself off, exposing her tight behind to a blushing Potter.

"Do you mind keeping guard while I finish? I couldn't stand other horny teenagers waltzing in here and ogling my naked Malfoy body." Phoenix turned her head around and winked at him, as she knew he was watching her.

"Yeah sure," he complied, and then his expression changed, realizing he was complying with a Malfoy.

"Wait, why don't you just go to the prefect washroom?" Harry asked, growing a backbone.

Phoenix was somewhat impressed, "Cause Draco's using it, and I'm not gonna shower in front of my cousin. I may be a Malfoy and that may imply some nasty things for you Potter, but incest isn't one of them." She sneered at him.

Harry looked guilty, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" Phoenix cut him off.

"Yeah I know you didn't. Don't worry about it," she shrugged, putting shampoo in her hair.

She was obviously going to continue showering with him there or not, Harry thought to himself. She wasn't as bad as Draco. She was somewhat decent to him, even if she did sneer and smirk at him and order him around, but she was a looker. 

_Damn._

Phoenix finished with the shampoo and put in some conditioner, going slowly, not wanting to let him know how uncomfortable she was. She had never undressed in front of a boy let alone showered in front of one, and the only guy she had ever seen half-naked was Draco, and that didn't count. 

She looked over at Harry, who had his eyes downcast; the muscles on his arms were twitching slightly.

_Harry's freaking hot_; _no wonder Ginny likes him!_

Phoenix all of the sudden felt guilty for she had been thinking sexy thoughts about not only an enemy of the Malfoys, but also the boyfriend of her newfound friend Ginny. 

_I suck,_ Phoenix sighed to herself. She'd have to get this tall muscled boy out of her head, fast.

Phoenix rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of her hair and excess soap, making sure she was spotless and clean.

Harry tried not to watch, being the gentleman that he is, but every once and a while when her back was turned he'd look at her wet hair that tumbled more than half way down her back. It was tame now, opposed to how it was when he saw her under the Willow tree and in the Great Hall. She had the most unusual colour of hair: red like Ginny's, but with chunks of blonde streaked in it.

_Ginny?_ Harry felt guilty. He had a girlfriend, a wonderful girl and friend, and here he was ogling another girl. He looked down ashamed.

"Uh, Harry?" Phoenix's somewhat timid and concerned voice helped him recover. He looked up. She had her arms across her chest and a blush in her cheeks. 

_A Malfoy blushing?__ She's shy? Wait, did she just call me Harry?_

"Could you, uh, hand me my towel please?" Phoenix grinned and pointed to the towel behind Harry. He returned the grin. 

_She has a great smile._

Phoenix grabbed the towel and thanked Harry with a nod and a smile. He returned the smile. 

_He has a great smile_.

Phoenix draped her towel robe around her and headed out the portrait door, with her chin raised high, walking definitely past Harry into the halls where he could hear a few shocked murmurs follow her.

Just then Ron stepped in, wide eyed and then looked at Harry, even more shocked then grinned.

"Who was that minx who just stepped outta the bathroom?" Then Ron's eyes narrowed, "That wasn't Ginny was it? Cause if that was Ginny I'd have to kick your ass and then hers!" 

Then Ron's eyes widened as if realizing something else, "No that was too tall for Ginny. Who the hell was that, and why was she naked in here with _you_?" Ron looked ready to kill.

Harry stepped back. Ron was bigger than him and had a wicked temper.

"Don't worry about it Ron, it wasn't Ginny, and that girl and I were doing nothing. She entered the wrong washroom. I was just looking out, making sure no one came in and spotted her taking a shower," Harry explained.

Ron didn't look convinced. "But everyone around here knows that this is the Gryffindor's male washroom."

Harry smiled. Sometimes he was amazed that Ron could be so intuitive. "But not a new student, Ron."

Ron thought for a second, looking confused while other Gryffindors walked into the washroom with their robes. Seamus waved to Harry who waved back. Then it finally dawned on Ron.

"Phoenix flippin' Malfoy?" Ron said in a hushed whisper, faint traces of malice in his voice at saying the name Malfoy.

Harry smiled and nodded, patting Ron's back on his way to the showers thinking to himself: t_wo intuitive deductions in one day? Hermione would be proud!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Phoenix finally found the room to Potions she saw her cousin Malfoy searching for her through the sea of sixth years. When he spotted her he frowned mouthing, w_here the hell have you been?_

Phoenix was about to answer when from the side of the room Professor Snape came striding in, glancing up and glaring at Phoenix, who had failed to take a seat.

"Is there a reason why you're standing Miss Malfoy? Want a seat to step up for you and place itself under your behind so that you do not have to move to it?" 

The Slytherins laughed, however this was halted by the death glare given by Draco to Pansy and Blaise, who shut up right away.

"No, I thought I'd let the rush of your hot air jettison me to a proper seat Professor," Phoenix said with a sneer, not quite quiet enough as the Gryffindors heard and started to snicker. 

Hermione and Ron looked beside themselves, not quite sure how to react, not quite sure they had heard her right: a _Malfoy_ and a _Slytherin_ defying Snape? 

Harry smiled shyly, but not to let Snape see, and Ginny openly giggled, and then averted her eyes from the fuming professor

"What did you just say Miss Malfoy?" Snape snapped.

"I said I thought it was very hot in here so I was going to find a proper seat. You know, where it would be cooler?" Then she added very quietly, mumbling, "Nowhere near you."

"Well _sit_ down immediately young Malfoy, and stop wasting the classes' time with your idle choice of seats." Snape turned back to his task at hand, apparently willing to overlook a Slytherin and Malfoy indiscretion.

Phoenix sat down next to Ginny and leaned over, "Why are you here? Aren't you a fifth year?" Ginny was about to answer when Phoenix heard a loud hissing.

"What the hell are you doing sitting with Gryffindors, Malfoy?" Ron whispered between gritted teeth.

Phoenix was confused. She knew that Ron did not like Draco, but could he really hate her too? Hate her enough to prevent her from socializing with his sister?

Ginny leaned over to Phoenix whispering, "We're supposed to sit with our Houses." Then she looked back down at her notes, scribbling furiously.

Phoenix made to get up when Snape spoke up again in a shrill voice, "That seat not cold enough either Miss Malfoy? One would think being a Slytherin sitting with unruly Gryffindors it would be cold enough for you," Snape said with a smirk.

_Pompous ass!_ Phoenix snarled in her mind then looked one last time at Ginny who refused to look her in the eye, keeping her eyes glued to her notes, while Ron gave her a death glare.

"Actually, it's too cold Professor," Phoenix added with a defiant glare towards the Gryffindors and added, "and utterly too dull!" 

Snape seemed appeased and went back to writing notes on the board. Phoenix walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down with Draco who shook his head.

"This is where you belong Phoenix," he whispered.

Phoenix looked over and shot a narrow glare at Ginny who looked like she was about to cry, then quickly turned her head towards the board as Snape took five points from Gryffindor for Ginny not paying attention. 

_Good_. Phoenix smiled an evil Malfoy smile. "I know Dragon. I know where I belong now and I _know_ who I _am_. I will _never_ forget that again."


	5. No Guts No Glory!

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 4: No Guts No Glory!**

Phoenix scribbled notes furiously for two reasons: first, Snape wrote fast, and a lot, and secondly, she was pissed. 

_How dare that Weasley shun me like I was something rotten up her nose? Last time I trust someone my cousin tells me not to._

Phoenix's quill broke. "Fuuuuu-" Draco shot a look at Phoenix and she grumbled, reaching for another quill. 

The class was looking at her. _I don't fucking care._

She glared at anyone who looked at her. Eyes returned to their notes. Nobody messed with a Malfoy, nobody!

Blaise Zabini, who was one the other side of Draco, who was taking notes diligently, which shocked Phoenix, leaned over and winked at Phoenix. Blaise graced her with what he believed to be an endearing and attractive smile then aptly blew her a kiss.

"Oh you did not just do that!" Phoenix growled, almost climbing over her cousin to get to Zabini. "Listen peckerwood, you do that again and I'll-" She was cut off by Snape.

"Miss Phoenix, do you have a problem with Mr. Zabini?" Snape snapped, scowling at the pissed off Malfoy.

"Actually I-" Snape cut her off again.

"Settle it on your own time, out of class, or I'll take five points from Slytherin!"

Everyone gasped in shock. The Slytherins were pissed, shooting Phoenix death glares. Snape had threatened to take points from a Slytherin. Ron looked over at Phoenix with dumbfounded awe.

"Shut your trap, you're attracting flies Weasley!" Phoenix snapped at Ron, mad at Snape, mad at Ginny, mad at Weasleys in general.

Ron shut his mouth and glared, turning back towards his notes. Snape observed this and seemed happy. 

_He loves causing trouble. Now I know how people see Draco._ Phoenix looked over at Draco who was glaring at her. She shrugged, somewhat defeated by Draco's glare, and then decided to swallow some Malfoy pride.

"You're right as always professor. Sorry for interrupting." Snape smiled at this, but then Phoenix added, glaring at Blaise.

"I will deal with this after class." It was threatening; it was dripping with ice and contempt; it shouted respect; it was pure Malfoy. Snape's face remained impassive at this comment and wrapped up the lecture.

When Snape yelled for dismissal the class began to pack up to leave, but not before Snape could bellow out another command: 

"Miss Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to report to the Dungeons after school." Draco whipped his head around to glare at Phoenix who gave a "what?" look to her cousin.

"Miss Weasley, I'd also like to talk to you for a moment please." Ginny began to protest that she had class. Snape snapped, "That was not a request Miss Weasley, it was an order. I said _now_!" And with that Ginny slumped her shoulders forward, and walked down to the Professor's desk. 

Phoenix didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for the Gryffindor; instead, she turned heel and headed out the door past a pissed off Draco and an amused Blaise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day was tedious. She sat through her classes with Draco, who was obviously pissed off at her. She was forced to bear with Blaise, who smartly stuck to Draco's side the entire day so she couldn't beat the living shit out of him.

Classes were boring. She new most of the stuff that she was being taught, with an exception for Potions. She would have to get Draco to help her out with that class. She just didn't understand anything that came out of Snape's mouth. He talked too fast and didn't explain anything. 

_Prick!_

She did enjoy her Care of Creatures class though. This giant of a man taught them. A literal giant as Draco had told her, disgusted. She didn't care; he was cool, and so were his creatures. His name was Hagrid. Well, that's what they called him. She wasn't sure if that was his first or his last name. The students failed to address him as a professor. 

Nevertheless, Phoenix liked him. She liked his taste. He didn't try to get them acquainted with the warm and fuzzy creatures that were of no threat. He taught you about the ones that _did_ go bump in the night. He was a little bit like her mom.

Hagrid was teaching them about Drigops today. They were reptile like creatures with horns on their nose and tail and occasionally spit out fire. Of course that is not what made them dangerous; it was the fact that they were also poisonous.

"Now there's no real anecdote for the Drigop's venom," Hagrid said, hunkering down to pet the four-foot reptile.

"Well that's brilliant then. Led us out here for the slaughter then?" Draco said with disdain, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Let him teach Malfoy!" Harry spat.

"Well not all of us are Hagrid's cheerleaders like yourself, Pot-head. Not all of us think it's wise to have students exposed to venomous creatures who have no cure." Draco one-upped Harry.

"There's a cure, just let him finish talking ya stupid git!" Harry retorted.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. _How long did they normally do this for?_

Now Ron and Blaise got into the fight on their respective sides, arguing back and forth. Phoenix quietly walked up to one of the Drigops and picked it up and rubbed its underbelly, letting it bite her. 

Phoenix winced. _That was painful and probably stupid, but here goes._

Draco stopped arguing with Harry and turned around in time to see the creature bite his cousin. He was beside himself. He ran over to Phoenix.

"What did you do? Why?" Draco's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. 

Little did he know Harry was right beside him; down on one knee with concern etched on his face over the Malfoy girl.

"Piss off Potter, I've got her; she's _my_ cousin. You don't have to be the hero this time!" Draco tried to stop the bleeding with a piece of his silk shirt that he had hastily torn off.

"I'm not trying to be the hero-" Harry was cut off by Phoenix's shrill cry.

"This fu- it freaking hurts. Now will you two shut the hell up and let Hagrid finish his lecture." Phoenix stood up and walked over to Hagrid. 

Looking into his eyes nodding her head she presented her arm to him with a hidden wink. Hagrid was confused at first but then returned it with a knowing smile and nod.

"Right, see young Phoenix 'ere knows that Drigops are only provoked when ya attack or touch their underside. Although there is no anecdote for the Drigop's venom, there is a way to prevent the poison from spreading."

Hagrid took out his knife and looked questioningly at Phoenix, who nodded and closed her eyes, awaiting the pain.

Hagrid cut his knife into Phoenix's willing flesh and dug around quickly and suddenly produced a small black pellet. Everyone looked at it perplexed.

"See the Drigop doesn't shoot venom into the blood stream, it actually injects a pellet of poison that, after a few minutes, dissolves into the blood stream and eventually kills the victim. If you were to try and use an anecdote or suck the venom out you would either, in scenario one, kill her faster, or scenario two, kill yerself!" Hagrid smiled triumphantly at the smiles of approval on everyone's faces and the awed hushes he received and patted Phoenix on the back.

"That was very brave Miss Malfoy, very brave indeed," Hagrid smiled, wrapping her arm up and sending her off to the Infirmary.

"And very stupid," Draco muttered, glaring at Hagrid and Harry, and then took off to help his cousin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why the hell did you do that Phoenix?" Draco asked annoyed as he took Phoenix out of the hospital wing. 

Madame Pomprey mended her wound, 'tisking' hers and Hagrid's actions the whole time.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "It shut you and Potter up didn't it? Merlin, you wonder how that man can't do a complete lesson? It's 'cause you two idiots are constantly arguing with one another!" Phoenix threw up her hands and glared at Draco. He looked pissed and concerned at the same time, if that was possible.

"You could have gotten hurt," Draco somewhat pouted. He hated when his cousin was right.

"Well I didn't. Wanna know why?" Draco looked at her questioningly as she began her rant, "Because I read the books he gave us. I already knew what he was going to teach us that lesson. Maybe if you all had done the same you'd know. Even that Granger girl looked like she was gonna topple over and swoon when she saw that thing bite me!"

Draco laughed, "Yeah even the Mudblood had no clue, but you, a _Malfoy_ did!" Malfoy seemed to swell with pride.

_Mudblood_. 

Phoenix winced at the word. She hated it. She'd often heard Lucius call her that or worse. Even some of the professors and tutors who taught her back home referred to her as that, behind her back of course, but Phoenix was too tired and happy that she had gotten her cousin to laugh again, as he had been angry with her all day. To argue about such things seemed trivial at the moment.

"So anyways," Draco continued, laughing at the memory of the expressions on everyone's face when they saw what his cousin had done, "we have to be going to the Dungeons now. We do not want to keep Snape waiting."

Phoenix let out a long exasperated sigh and followed her cousin. "Dragon, why do you like that professor so much?" Phoenix asked, earning a disinterested glance from her cousin.

"He's a good guy. Yeah he's mean and rigid, but we need people like that to enforce rules or else there'd be anarchy," Draco explained as they walked to the Dungeons.

Phoenix shrugged, "I guess so. I guess he means well in his own way. I mean people must learn from him, myself excluded, but the guy could remove the stick from his ass every once and a while."

Draco snorted at this with a smile and then turned around to face Phoenix. "Are you having trouble in Potions?"

Phoenix squirmed under Draco's questioning eyes, "Er, maybe? It's only been a day, but yeah I have never done well in Potions."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued walking downstairs towards the Dungeons. "You can ask for help, you know that Phoenix?"

"I didn't think that was a Malfoy thing," Phoenix answered, holding her nose as they descended into the smelly pits.

"It's a Malfoy thing to help other Malfoys," Draco said with pride.

"But I'm not a real-" Draco cut her off, "Family Phoenix, you're family." 

Soon they entered the Dungeons; a small smile lighting up Phoenix's face.

"I don't know where he keeps it. Try the one labeled _Riggerdash_." Draco could hear voices as he stepped down into the Dungeons. He motioned for his cousin to stay quiet as he took out his wand and crept  up towards the opening of the Dungeons.

"No, not _Riggerdash! _I don't think that's right, but there is something in a silver vial called _Invisibilio!" _The second equal toned voice said in victory.

"Brilliant, add it in!" The first voice said merrily, causing both voices to giggle in unison.

Draco peered around the corner and saw maroon and gold robes. Looking up he saw two very tall boys with bright red hair. 

_Weasleys!!_

An evil grin etched across Draco's face and he turned to Phoenix, who shrugged, pointing to where the twins were.

Draco came up to his cousin and whispered very low, "It's the Weasley twins. Phoenix, I want you to sneak around them while I distract them, then you surprise 'em so I can find out what they're up to. Those two are gonna pay for earlier."

Phoenix thought to speak up but closed her mouth. She didn't want to ruin her good graces that she had just reacquired with Draco. She nodded in understanding, and Draco's grin widened. Draco put a finger to his lips and then turned around and headed out to greet the twins.

"Weasels!" Draco strode into the room with confidence, causing the twins to jump.

"Malfoy!" The twins shouted in unison, trying to hide their cauldron.

"Now, now Weasels, should you both be here in the Dungeons without Snape's permission?" Draco smirked.

"Who says we don't have permission, Ferret?" George spat, not so casually motioning Fred to do something with their secret potion.

"Well I say it. Professor Snape asked me to come meet him here after school. I don't think he'd want the three of us to get together with him now, do you?" Draco motioned with his finger behind him for Phoenix to come out.

Fred and George turned around with their backs to Draco and began to whisper quickly to one another.

Phoenix snaked up along the walls of the dungeon, quietly edging closer and closer to the twins. The twins turned around sharply. 

_Am I caught?_ Phoenix closed her eyes waiting expectantly.

"We're keeping our eyes on you Ferret! How do we know that _you're_ supposed to be here?" Fred asked looking at George who gave him a thumbs up.

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Big heads, little brains. I already told you Weasels, Snape summoned me down here."

Fred stepped forward, towering Draco, "How do we know that's true?"

George stepped forward as well, "Yeah Ferret, you could be lying. Wouldn't put it past a Malfoy!" 

Phoenix silently got in behind the twins, edging stealthily towards them, getting nearer, her hands waiting.

"There's relatively little you can put past a Malfoy, but apparently you can sneak a hundred and twenty pound Malfoy behind two stupid Weasleys!" Draco smiled, raising a brow, motioning for Phoenix to make a move.

Fred and George looked at each other confused, and then it hit them.

"_Lumus Flamaro__!_" Phoenix shouted with her hand in the air just behind the twins. Flames shot out from the palm of her hand like a large torch and lit up the dark dank dungeons.

The twins jumped up in the air, surprised by the tall girl who had come up from behind them and who amazingly had flames coming out of her hand instead of a wand. In haste they withdrew their wands.

Draco laughed and then shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" 

This caused the twins to fly backwards, their wands flying out of their hands as they flew back into the cauldron, knocking it to the ground. 

Invisible liquid spilled out on to the floor and the twins shot up, running out of the way. Phoenix gasped and jumped up on a desk while Draco bolted for the door.

Just as he opened the door in stepped Professor Snape and Ginny Weasley, who jumped back up the stairs as Draco knocked into her and took her down with him. Snape fell backwards, tripping onto the floor, falling down with a thud and a splash.

"What the?" Snape felt something wet on his palms and behind. He brought his hand up to his face. It wasn't there.

"Shit!" George and Fred cried in unison as Snape at first looked at his invisible hands with confusion, and then his expression abruptly changed to seething anger.

Phoenix tried to think fast, to get them all out of trouble as she heard more of the liquid start to pour out of the cauldron. Without thinking Phoenix brought down her hand and shouted, "_Impedimentia_!"

"Noooooo!" Phoenix heard Snape cry as she brought down her hand, which still held her magical torch and watched it light up the transparent fluid.

"SHIT!" Everyone yelled, including Snape, as they all got up and bolted for the door. 

Phoenix jumped over the desk as George caught her in midair and dragged her out of the dungeons with Fred close behind. Draco picked Ginny up in his arms and bolted up the stairs with a slightly invisible Snape trailing behind them.

They made it up to the top of the stairs just as they heard a slight pop, silence, and then a loud explosion followed by a downpour.

"Snape, you installed sprinklers? Good thinking man!" Fred, with a slightly blackened face, commended the agitated Snape who had no real expression on his face.

George, who had a blackened Phoenix hanging off his back, started to laugh, then she joined him, hugging his neck tightly. 

Draco, who still held a confused Ginny in his arms started to snort, which quickly turned into full blow laughter. Ginny, confused in Draco's arms, joined them in their laughter, thankful that she was alive.

Then all of the sudden they abruptly stopped when they heard the shaking resounding laugher of the Potions professor who clutched at his sides with invisible hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The laughter quickly died as Snape returned to his senses and began shouting orders and obscenities to the five confused and very frightened teenagers.

Snape had brought them to Dumbledore's office, seemingly dragging the twins by their ears, although no hands or ears could be seen, just two very tall redheads hunched over yelping loudly as Snape led them onward. Thrown into the room the twins scowled at Draco, who had been left unscathed during the whole ordeal. 

Phoenix shook herself off of George, who had dragged her along with him, and flopped down exhausted on a high red velvet lined chair. The twins collapsed on the lounge sofa, and Draco limped over to the leather chair near the window, resting his now tousled and soot-filled head on the windowpane. Ginny meekly stood by the door, avoiding Phoenix's glare.

"Severus please, I will take care of this. Go to Madame Pomprey and see if she can help sort you out." They could hear Dumbledore outside the door, trying to sooth the furious Potions professor.

"She'll give me a new robe, because that's all that woman can do for me! Invisibility potions do not have a cure, they just wear off Albus!" Severus snapped at the Headmaster.

"Well she will let you know when it will wear off. Go now Severus, I will see you shortly after." And with that the kindly white-bearded sage walked elegantly into the office, leaving a grumbling and furious Snape to bound down the stairs in anger.

"Children, we meet yet _again_," Dumbledore said with a stern voice, no twinkle in his eyes. "I told you three the next time I saw you in here there would be penalties to be paid."

George and Fred audibly gulped. Ginny looked petrified, while Draco and Phoenix feigned indifference.

Fred spoke up first, "Please don't suspend us Headmaster. Our mum will kill us." George nodded gravely in agreement.

Draco inwardly cringed. S_ame here, except replace "our mum" with "my father," and replace "us" with "me repeatedly"!_

Dumbledore frowned, "Who said anything about suspension?"

George looked at the professor as if he had condemned him to death. "Expulsion? Oh Merlin no! Mum will kill us, resurrect us, kill us again and then dance on our graves!"

"Oh yeah, and she's a good dancer too!" Fred nodded his head gravely.

"Good with knives too!" Ginny, who had been hiding by the door, added solemnly. George and Fred stared at Ginny with their mouths hanging open, and then looked at each other and made a slashing motion across their necks.

Phoenix snorted at this routine to which Draco cast a dubious glance her way. She turned back towards Dumbledore and returned her impassive face.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Phoenix said with malice and contempt, pointing to a visibly uncomfortable Ginny.

George piped in with a different tone, "Yeah Ginny did nothing Headmaster. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well my cousin should not be in trouble either," Draco shocked everyone by finally talking.

"Yeah well if you and your pesky cousin hadn't snuck up on us in the first place there would have been no accident," Fred snarled at Draco, standing up.

Draco also stood up, on his apparently sprained ankle, "Well if you two gits hadn't been in there fooling around making invisible potions or whatever, _without_ Snape's permission then there would have been nothing to knock over!" Draco almost shook with rage.

"Who said we didn't, Ferret? And funny I recall everything was fine until your freak show cousin lit the place on fire!" George boomed, jumping up as well, ready to pummel Draco.

"Freak show? Coming from a lowly Weasley? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Draco retorted, rolling up his sleeves ready to fight.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted, causing the twins and Draco to abruptly stop and sit down in their seats.

"George!" Dumbledore pointed to the frightened redhead, "I would advise you _not_ to judge a book by its cover. Do not attempt to explain things that you do not understand."

George looked down ashamed. "And Draco," Dumbledore pointed to a startled Malfoy, "the twins _did_ have permission to use the dungeons." The twins looked at Draco smugly.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "they were given permission by me to _wait_ for Professor Snape, then work on the formula with young Miss Weasley here, who has showed remarkable talent in Potions." Dumbledore swung his arm towards Ginny, who looked embarrassed. 

"So talented that Professor Snape skipped her a grade and got her to help advanced seventh years with extra credit projects." Dumbledore looked over unimpressed at the twins. A guilty smile hung on their faces.

"So as you can see Miss Weasley here is the only innocent party. Fred and George Weasley, you both failed to adhere to my restrictions and concocted a very dangerous and volatile potion on your own." George and Fred looked down at their hand, and then Dumbledore turned to Draco and Phoenix. 

"Mr. Malfoy you chose tomfoolery and aggravated the twins and caused their cauldron to spill." Draco looked angry and defeated.

"And Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore turned to Phoenix, sympathy etched on his face, "I realize that you are new here, but you do have a will of your own, and you chose to help your cousin Draco play a prank on the Weasleys. I cannot entirely blame you for this whole affair or the explosion, but you did light the fluid on fire, attempting to stop the flow of the fluid. Although I would not expect a sixth year to know the effects of flame on invisibility fluid, I do expect you to carry a wand on you." 

Dumbledore looked down at Phoenix's scorched hands and then questioningly up at her wounded arm that was wrapped in gauze.

Fred and George peaked up to look at Phoenix who remained impassive while Draco gave her a blank expression, obviously wondering what their punishment would be and how would his father punish him in return.

"But we will talk about that in a moment," Dumbledore lightened his tone and turned to Ginny. "Come Virginia and sit down beside me," Dumbledore smiled and motioned the shy girl towards him, her wavy red hair in her face.

"Now Virginia is here because she offered to let our young Phoenix here room with her in the Gryffindor House for next semester." Ginny avoided Phoenix's surprised yet narrowed eyed.

"Her?" Draco spoke before Phoenix could, "She has her own room? She's not a Prefect!"

"No-" Ginny began but Dumbledore cut her off gently.

"Virginia has extenuating circumstances that allow her her own room. She came to me after Phoenix was sorted, rather oddly, and asked that she could house our new student."

Phoenix was shocked. Before Ginny even knew her this girl had offered her her room? _Why?_

"Why?" Phoenix unintentionally asked out loud.

Dumbledore looked confused, "Why not?"

"Why..." Phoenix began but caught Draco and the twins eyeing her funny, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter now. I've decided to just stay with Slytherin," Phoenix finished. Both Ginny and Draco looked at her shocked.

"If that's what you'd like," Dumbledore said hesitantly.

"Yes it is." Phoenix cut in, not really being sure, just angry, folding her arms across her chest, looking away.

"Hmmm," Dumbledore began rubbing his bearded chin, "Well Phoenix, why don't you wait until the end of the semester and then see how you feel about it then? The Sorting Hat is usually right about these things."

Phoenix slumped her shoulders in defeat, "I suppose so..." she trailed off, slightly thankful that she didn't have to make her decision yet.

"And if you decide to try Gryffindor, you can still room with Virginia." Dumbledore smiled to which Phoenix made a face at this comment.

Draco stared at Ginny. _Why had she done that? Doesn't she hate Malfoys? Maybe she's different._

Draco lost his train of thought as Dumbledore's booming voice resumed once more with a hint of merriment.

"As for you punishment," Dumbledore looked at George, Fred, Draco, and Phoenix, "you will find out tonight at supper!" Dumbledore smirked and stood up. 

_Dumbledore smirks?_ Draco thought.

"But Headmaster?" Fred began, backed up by a nodding and concerned George.

"No buts, you'll find out tonight with the rest of the school my young Weasleys," Dumbledore smiled this time.

"You plan on humiliating us in front of the entire school?" Draco cried in shocked outrage.

"Shut up Dragon, at least we're not getting suspended or expelled!" Phoenix looked Draco boldly in the eyes as he shot her his infamous death glare.

George and Fred seemed to lighten up at this comment. "Right, brilliant. I can handle humiliation," Fred began as George finished, "but not mum's howlers!"

Phoenix laughed at this and then stopped as she realized what she was doing. Dumbledore looked at her questioningly.

"That is all students. Go back to your rooms and get ready for dinner tonight." Dumbledore motioned them out of his office. They dragged their feet and sighed, wondering what their public humiliation would be.

Dumbledore stopped them at the door.

"Miss Malfoy after dinner I'd like to see you about getting you a wand since you don't own one. Please meet me here after the announcements," he said politely as he shut the door on the baffled teenagers.

As they headed down the stairs, Draco, limping, reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm. The twins were on him in a heartbeat.

"Get your hands _off_ our sister Malfoy!" George spat ready to punch Draco in the face.

Draco snarled and tightened his hold on Ginny's arm. Ginny looked at Draco's arm as though it was a giant tarantula.

"This is for you too Weasels!" Draco spat out, rounding on them. Phoenix didn't know what had caused this sudden outrage in her cousin; it must have been the thought of his punishment.

Phoenix reached out to touch Draco's shoulder, "Dragon-"

"Back off Phoenix, this doesn't concern you right now!" Draco glared at his cousin and then returned his scowl to the Weasleys, where Fred was trying to prevent George from leaping over him to sock Draco in the jaw.

Draco turned to Ginny, "I don't know why you chose to house my cousin, but I won't have her getting a bad name over this-"

Ginny withdrew her arm and glared at Draco, who looked shocked at her strength. They were all taken aback. 

"Oh don't worry _Draco_ I won't tarnish the _Malfoy_ name with a lowly _Weasley_ one!" She spat, obviously hurt and angry. 

_One minute he's holding me in his arms and the next he's accusing me of being bad blood!_ Ginny almost cried.

Phoenix cast her eyes downward. She didn't not mean for it to go down like this.

"I volunteered to help, but I know when I'm not wanted!" Ginny continued and turned to Phoenix with wide eyes.

"I can understand why he hates me," Ginny's voice choked with tears, "but why do you?"

Phoenix felt ashamed, but remembered _why_ she was angry; why she was allowed to be indignant.

"I could ask the same thing Weasley," Phoenix's voice dripped with icy contempt.

Draco shot a confused look at his cousin. 

_Why is he confused that I'm angry with her?_ Phoenix steamed.

Ginny looked confused, tears rolling down her cheeks, and then something hit her.

"You mean in class?" Ginny squeaked.

"What happened in class?" George's narrowed eyes left Draco for a moment to look at his baby sister.

Ginny sighed, sniffing, "Snape yelled at Phoenix to sit down in class and she sat next to me. Ron asked her why she was sitting there with Gryffindors and that she was a Slytherin and should go back to her own house," Ginny finished.

"Stupid git!" Fred mumbled.

Draco shot him a death glare.

"Ron." Fred answered, looking Draco in the eyes, who relaxed at this, "I was talking about Ron. He's my brother and I love him, but he doesn't think before he speaks!"

Draco nodded, seemingly satisfied and content to keep his mouth shut for once.

George nodded his head and sighed and looked over at Phoenix, trying to help his sister out. "In Hogwarts you sit with your assigned House, and Snape is an ever-loving stickler for that. You didn't know the rules when you came here and unfortunately no one told you. Ginny would never ignore you, but Snape would have-"

"Snape would have deducted points from Gryffindor, humiliated Virginia, and maybe even flunked her," Draco finished matter-of-factly.

Phoenix looked at Draco puzzled, as did Ginny. Phoenix's face searched Fred, George's and Ginny's, and then back to Draco's. 

"Is this true?" Phoenix asked.

_Please be honest Draco._ Ginny squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes," Draco sighed, "she had no choice 'Nix."

Phoenix was frustrated, shaking her head. She was about to speak when Draco spoke again, to the Weasleys.

"I don't care about House politics or any of that trivial malarkey!" Draco turned on them, looking them all in the eyes. "What I wanted to tell you was that I do not want any of you to be telling anyone about what you saw today in the Dungeons, or Saturday at the lake!" Draco eyed Ginny, who nodded her head in understanding. Draco smiled a slight smile at this. 

_She's got brains._

The twins on the other hand looked a little perplexed until Ginny pointed to Phoenix, throwing her hand in the air, palms flat and making a _whooshing_ noise.

"The explosion?" Fred questioned, "But we were _all_ involved in that!"

Draco sneered, "Think a little harder Weasel."

Fred and George both stood with their heads tilted to the side as a light went off in their heads, "Oooooooh!"

Then they both glared at Draco. "It's none of our business or concern what your cousin can do with or without a wand!" George said and Draco nodded, satisfied.

Phoenix was shocked. She was only half-guessing at the hand signals that the three Weasleys were making. Draco was trying to protect her. Draco didn't want them to tell anyone that she could use magic without a wand. Phoenix observed the solemn oath taken between the four to keep her secret safe, and she saw a slight gleam of admiration and affection in Ginny's eyes for Draco. 

_She probably doesn't know he thinks of her the same way. Hell, I don't think he even knows._

Then Ginny, Fred and George turned around, taking off down the hall to the Gryffindor towers, leaving her with Draco.

"Ginny!" Phoenix cried suddenly, causing the pretty petite redhead to turn around in surprise. Draco looked at his cousin somewhat concerned.

"Yes?" Ginny asked hopefully as George and Fred stared at the tall redheaded Malfoy perplexed.

"I never got to thank you for saving me," Phoenix called after, shocking the little redhead again, "Remind me to do that sometime, will ya?" Phoenix had hoped it hadn't sounded lame. She was after all a Malfoy and this was the closest a Malfoy would come to thanking someone. 

Draco looked at his cousin shocked. She had just thanked a Weasley; a girl she had just hated five minutes ago, but Draco knew why. She wasn't exactly like a Malfoy, full of contempt and bitterness, but she was proud. She had the Malfoy pride, which would leave them alone, lonely, and embittered. However, Draco also knew that because Phoenix had lost her mother to water and the fact that Ginny had saved her from a similar fate meant a lot to his cousin.

"I will," Ginny spoke softly, almost in a whisper and smiled shyly, turning off down the hall with her brothers. 

Phoenix returned the smile and then grabbed Draco's arm and escorted him to the Infirmary, their second trip that day.


	6. The Contest

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 5: The Contest**

Draco and Phoenix returned from the Infirmary just in time to get changed for dinner. Phoenix bounded out the door, quickly pulling up her knee-highs and wrapping her robe around her, as she headed off for a quick touch-up in the washroom.

Draco sat down on the bed and sighed. He was about to get publicly humiliated in front of the school because of two Weasels and a Phoenix! 

Draco rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed with his robe hanging open, exposing his tight fit shirt that showed off his perfect pecks and abs. 

_I'm getting too soft_. Draco shut his eyes. 

Since Phoenix came to Hogwarts, he has felt this strong desire to protect her. It had always been that way. He really did feel she was like a sister and he treated her that way. However, that had always been in private, and usually at Phoenix's summer home in British Columbia. There he didn't have to worry about being a Malfoy and he could just be himself. With Phoenix he didn't need to act superior, because she knew who he was. He could never fool her, but he could fool the people at Hogwarts. He could fool Pot-head and Ron the Weasel and Granger the Mudblood.

Sure, he _was_ a snob, and mean and selfish, but those are fine qualities of a Malfoy _and _a Slytherin. Yes, he had a softer side, but that was only reserved for his mother and for Phoenix. Now Phoenix was at _his_ school and he had to protect her from _his_ reputation.

It was bloody tiring.

He managed to glare and sneer and scowl as often as he could. No one could sense anything different in him because that's how everyone wanted to see him: Lucius Malfoy's son, a Death-Eater's son. No one wanted to get to know him better. 

_Except maybe Virginia_.

Draco sat up and ran his fingers through his long fine white-blonde hair that now fell in his face. He couldn't be bothered to slick it back. He had to go meet his doom.

Just then Phoenix popped her head back in the room, her "sailor moon" hairstyle with buns fastened properly on her head once more; a grin resided on her face instead of the scowl she had been wearing earlier. 

_She wants to be friends with Ginny. Can I let her? Can I let her get hurt? _Draco rolled his eyes and inwardly cursed himself again.

_Too bloody soft!_

"Dragon, time to go!" Phoenix smirked and whipped her head around to head out towards the hall.

Draco sighed once more and placed his hands on his knees. _What a year this is gonna be_.

Slowly getting up, Draco casually looked at his nightstand. _Where's my journal?_

Draco cocked a brow. He hadn't written anything in it yet, but he wondered where his journal had gone.

Draco shrugged, did up his robe and walked out through the portrait wall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

George dug through his pile of laundry, looking for a clean shirt, finding none available he began to rummage through Fred's dirty clothes.

Fred was brushing his hair, leaning forward with his hands on the dresser, looking into the mirror with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Goe? [as in Joe] We are right screwed mate!" Fred sighed, looking at his brother's reflection through the mirror. George was tentatively sniffing a red shirt.

George discarded his dirty shirt and put on the slightly cleaner red shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Oi mate, don't I know it! But 'tis better than having mum kill us," George smiled weakly, putting on his Hogwarts robe, which needed a good cleaning.

Fred turned around and nodded at George. "Right, I mean, how bad can it be? We're not being suspended or expelled, just publicly humiliated in front of our peers."

George smiled and clapped his brother on the back as they walked out of their room, "Right, and we do that to everyone else here all the time, every day!"

Fred laughed, "Yeah it'll be like our just desserts."

George rubbed his stomach and grinned, "Oh and you know how I like desserts?!"

Both the tall twins began to laugh, walking lightly yet hesitantly to dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny threw on a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt and then quickly combed her hair. She was a little afraid and a little excited. She was excited because some big announcement was going to be announced tonight and she wondered what kind of punishment her brothers and the Malfoys would receive. She was also at the same time frightened at this, for all of them, as to what their punishment could possibly be. As well, she was excited because Phoenix had apparently forgiven her, and there was now a possibility that the two of them could become friends. 

At the same time she was also scared because she didn't know how her friendship with Phoenix would affect her "relationship" with Draco. Not that she had one, and if they did it'd be classified as a love-to-hate relationship, but something was there. Ginny knew Draco had a protective nature: protecting his cousin, even rescuing a poor Weasley from an explosion, but Ginny also knew that Draco was a Malfoy: cold, heartless, and _hated_ the Weasleys almost as much as he hated Mudbloods.

Ginny sighed, trying not to think about it. She has a boyfriend, and she shouldn't be thinking about another guy, who she's supposed to hate.

_Maybe he's not my boyfriend. _

Ginny sighed. It was true; her and Harry didn't do much together alone. They usually hung out with Ron and Hermione, who had more of a relationship than her and Harry, and they weren't official. She still felt like a fourth wheel around them. Her dating Harry wasn't turning out how she had expected. She had expected him to be romantic, for there to be sparks, but sometimes she just saw him as a friend. 

_Maybe I should_- Ginny's thoughts were cut off by a light knock on her door. 

"Come in," Ginny called.

In walked a smiling girl with wavy brown hair. _Hermione.___

"Hey Ginny, are you coming down for dinner now? Harry and Ron asked me to come get you," Hermione smiled.

Ginny frowned, _he can't get me himself?_

"Yeah," Ginny put on a fake happy tone and walked over to meet Hermione, "let's go!"

Hermione smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand and headed out the door when a bright green and black book caught her eye. 

_Dragon?_Hermione wondered why Ginny had a journal with the name Dragon inscribed on it in silver letters. Hermione was about to ask when she heard a low grumble followed by a gurgle.

"Hungry 'Mione?" Ginny giggled.

Hermione looked confused, and then rubbed her tummy laughing, "I guess so. Let's go Gin before my stomach begins to digest itself." 

_I'll ask her about the book later. I'm famished! _Hermione thought to herself, and with that the two girls quickly ran out the door towards the Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry raked his hands through his wild hair as he sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron. Ron was scarfing down everything in sight, Hermione too. He has never seen her eat so much. Ginny looked confused and picked at her food, occasionally looking over at the Slytherin table when she thought no one was looking. 

_Who's she looking at? _Harry thought with a frown on his face.

Ginny had been acting weird lately, barely talking to him, and smiling occasionally. She didn't seem to want to hang out with him, Ron, and Hermione. Harry also knew that something went on in the Dungeons that Ginny was a witness to. Apparently the twins and Draco were caught in their pranks or feuds again. 

_Well they haven't been suspended yet._

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught Malfoy looking his way. Draco shot him a sneer and then returned to his food, picking at it as well. 

Harry scowled then looked down at Ginny who was sitting beside him. She was looking at the Slytherin table with wide eyes, and then caught Harry looking at her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, averting her eyes back down to her food that she had barely touched.

Harry didn't feel all too hungry himself. He pushed away his food and looked back over at the Slytherin table. 

_What is going on?_

Large grey eyes focused on him. 

_Phoenix__._

She was smirking at him, daring him to stare at her. She was arrogant, and she had a way of making him blush five different shades of Weasley red.

She quirked the corners of her lips into a smile, and then looked over at her cousin Draco, who was talking to her. She nodded her head to something he had said and began eating again. Draco bent down and said something else to which Phoenix only shrugged and continued shoveling food into her mouth.

Harry watched as Blaise Zabini tried to "accidentally" put his hand on Phoenix's knee, which earned him a death glare from Phoenix and a poke in his ribs with her fork that had just recently scooped up potatoes. Blaise cried out in pain as Harry laughed.

Ginny looked up at Harry, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Harry sighed, and looked over the twins who looked positively ill, and kept sneaking glances at the Slytherin table, to which Draco would often salute them with the middle finger. 

The twins replied with a jerking motion of their hands towards their crotch and then pointed back at Draco. Harry heard Phoenix snort with a biscuit in her mouth as Draco lightly elbowed her in the ribs, making her grunt.

_What the hell was going on?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is that Potter looking at you?" Draco asked his cousin who was smirking at his most hated enemy.

"Yeah," Phoenix casually answered, shoving some mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Draco sighed then leaned down, "How can you eat at a time like this?"

Phoenix shrugged and continued eating. Phoenix felt the tips of Blaise's fingers on her exposed knee and instinctively jammed her fork into his side.

"Hands off the merchandise Zabini!" Phoenix growled. 

Blaise cried in mock pain, to which Pansy cooed and glared at Phoenix, who sneakily gave her the middle finger. Pansy looked shocked. 

_Stupid slut,_ Phoenix thought. _Why does she think the guys here like her, especially Dragon?_ Phoenix sneered at the blonde bimbo who turned away intimidated by the tall redheaded Malfoy.

Then Phoenix turned around in time to watch Draco give the same middle finger salute to the Weasley twins, who were making obscene gestures with their hands. 

_Wank__ off?_ Phoenix deciphered from the hand gestures, and then they pointed at Draco. _Wanker__?!___

Phoenix snorted, _that was fucking hilarious!_

Her snort earned an elbow in the rib from her cousin who scowled at her. Phoenix continued eating but was interrupted by the strong voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he boomed, "I have an announcement to make…"

Draco, Phoenix, George and Fred looked up from their plates and audibly gulped.

Dumbledore paused and smiled at his four culprits who were leaning forward to strain their ears to listen to what the Headmaster had to say. Phoenix held on to her biscuit for dear life, never fully taking it out of her mouth.

Dumbledore continued with his hands outstretched, "Now as you know, every year at Hogwarts we like to do a little something special: Triwizard Championships, Dementors to come pay us a visit to the school grounds, flying cars…" 

Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table; Ron Weasley aptly shrunk into his chair and Harry Potter looked away innocently, whistling.

"This year," he continued, "we'd like to have an event that will not cause harm to our Whomping Willow." Dumbledore looked at the twins, who seemed very interested in their hands, "nor any harm to the student body." Dumbledore looked to Draco with a raised brow, who returned the professor's scrutiny with a blank expression and an impassive shrug.

Dumbledore smiled widely, "This year I'd like to do something fun, something very muggle-like."

The students looked confused.

"Now I know this is a school of magic: a wizard and a witch school, but this year I'd like to commemorate muggles and their creativity and diversity. Facing the challenges and difficulties attached without the benefits and helpful use of magic."

Harry and Phoenix snorted at this, having both known what it is like to live in the _real_ muggle world they laughed at the idea of muggles being brave, struggling creatures. They have the same difficulties of a wizarding world. 

Phoenix looked over at Harry and he winked back at her smiling. Phoenix's eyebrows shot up in surprise and in somewhat newfound respect for the boy and then quickly returned her attention back to the Headmaster.

"So this year," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "we will have a muggle contest of sorts that will not only celebrate the ethnicity of out school, but also the camaraderie between students that makes this school great." Everyone's expression was vacant.

"Perhaps we will be able to overcome House rivalries." Dumbledore looked at Draco, who looked confused and angry, not knowing what Dumbledore was about to say, but knowing he would not like it.

"So I would like to introduce to you something muggles call a '_Talent Show_'!"

Silence invaded the room. Crickets could literally be heard chirping in the background outside.

Dumbledore continued, "There will be a competition. You will get together in groups if you like, or a single person; however, I stress and encourage group acts. You have a year until the show begins. You may practice on your non-school hours, as time will not be allotted for you to work on your talents during school time. I expect dazzling performances for the prize will not be easily won."

The students, hearing the word "prize," now leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"You will win..." Dumbledore paused to create suspense, "whatever you wish."

The students gasped, dumbstruck. _What did he mean by whatever you wish? How?_ These questions could be heard murmured throughout the Great Hall.

Dumbledore motioned with his hands for the students to settle down. "I have in my possession the Wishing Feather of Sempiternity." There was an awed hush.

"It is the only feather to have ever been recovered from the infamous bird," Dumbledore began the story: "Sempiternity is the oldest creature known to man. She is, what scientists, historians, and mythology experts alike agree, the _first_ phoenix."

Gasps were heard. Most of the students had heard of this tale: a mythological and legendary creature read in wizarding fairy tales. 

Harry, however, had no clue. He looked over at Ron, whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"I can't believe that fairytale is true!" Ron muttered shaking his head.

Harry looked at Hermione. _Could she know?_

Hermione looked up, deep in thought, "They say that all legends have some merits of truths in them. I would never expect it to be so, but even I can be proved wrong sometimes."

Harry rolled his eyes. _She knew too?_ He hated being the only one out of the loop when it concerned wizard news. 

Harry looked over at Phoenix, who was apparently fielding questions on all sides of the Slytherin table. Harry had heard that her mother is a scientist and a researcher, who is trying to find discoveries on the ways of the old times, the old wizards, like an anthropologist for the wizarding world. 

_Even the new girl knows more than I do._

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Children." Silence filled the room again. 

"A good friend of mine gave this possession to me in trust for such an occasion. An occasion I saw best fit to use it for. She guaranteed me that it was in fact the feather of Sempiternity, who is in fact a real phoenix, something she had been researching and studying for most of her life," Dumbledore paused and looked at Phoenix, whose eyes were downcast as Draco also noted and gave the Headmaster a steely Malfoy glare in return.

"So you cannot question its authenticity. But if you'd care to see for yourself..." 

With a grand gesture of his hands, in walked Hagrid holding a very large feather that was at least four feet in height. He was smiling proudly while holding the giant feather that looked rather heavy and fluffy. It had so many colours: red, orange, yellow, gold, and streaks of blue and violet in it, though predominantly it resembled the colour of fire. 

"Looks like Phoenix's hair!" Blaise snorted, earning him another jab to the ribs.

"Your _face_ is gonna look like the colour of that feather if you don't shut up Zabini!" Phoenix threatened Blaise with the Malfoy glare. Draco inwardly congratulated his cousin's bold actions.

The feather and the legend that surrounded it amazed everyone. It was a being of eternal life. Recorded to have been over twenty feet in height, it was a massive bird that took up the sky. Like Fawkes, it would combust and burst into flames and then it would be reborn. But the difference lay in the fact that Sempiternity was the first, the last, and the only: it was forever. It would still be around when humans became extinct and died off. This bird created life; it healed; it was pure, and untainted; it was eternal.

"Headmaster?" a voice inquisitively asked. It was Hermione Granger. "How does the Wishing Feather work?"

Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Hagrid to take the feather back to its secure location. Hagrid complied and walked off. "Thank you Rubius." Dumbledore smiled.

Phoenix looked over to watch Hagrid take the feather away and leaned over to Draco, "He has a first name?"

Draco snorted and shook his head, giving Phoenix the cold shoulder.

Phoenix shrugged, w_hy did I think his first name was Hagrid? That's a weird last name._

Dumbledore answered Hermione's question, "Well only those with a pure and unselfish heart and a noble mind can make a wish on it, and whatever that wish is in your heart, it will come true, with no strings attached."

"No luck for you then Malfoy," George sneered and Fred added, "Yeah most likely explode in your face Ferret!" The Gryffindor table snickered.

"Not before you two twits got a hold of it and hexed yourselves to death. Honestly, the man said noble-minded, not weak-minded, ruddy, dull, boring, poor and tall. If that was the case then there'd be a treasure trove at your feet," Draco sneered, causing the Gryffindors to growl and the Slytherins to laugh instead.

"So," Dumbledore's voice boomed, causing both houses to shut up, "there will be a sheet outside the Hall where you can sign up yourself or you and your teammates. The judges will be the professors and myself, and a few other special guests that I will introduce later." Dumbledore smiled as the students began to excitedly chatter. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"However, keep in mind that your talent must not only be something original or crowd pleasing, but it must also demonstrate muggle skills as well as magical skills working together. It must also represent the school and your Houses; thus, the criteria for judgment is based on originality, creativity, management, overall design, completion, and well … just have fun!"

The students began to talk louder now, trying to find people to pair up with, and ideas to put into practice. Ron, Harry and Hermione huddled together with Ginny off to the side looking rejected. The Weasley twins were seen whispering and giggling back and forth, waving their hands wildly in the air for emphasis while at the same time Draco leaned over to discuss plans of operations with Phoenix and Blaise, who nodded eagerly.

"Two more announcement students," Dumbledore interrupted and everyone looked up, quieted.

"One, the feather will remain locked away for security purposes. I do believe it is too much of a liability exposed during the contest. Many people would like to get their hands on it. When the wish has been cast the feather will become useless, magic wise." The students all nodded knowingly. Leave it to Dumbledore to come up with the best plan.

"Secondly," Dumbledore piped up, grinning from ear to ear, "I would like to introduce you to our first team of contestants: Draco Malfoy, Phoenix Malfoy, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley. This is our first team to sign up together as a group, as volunteers. They will not only perform their talent at the talent show, but they will also give us other performances throughout the year."

Everyone looked at the respective Slytherin and Gryffindor tables and stared wide-eyed.

Phoenix swallowed hard. _What did he just say?_

Draco looked shocked, then indignant, then furious. _How dare he?_

The twins looked as though they weren't sure if they heard the Headmaster right. _What?_

"Wha-" Dumbledore cut the twins off, "Thank you again for volunteering. We will look forward to your first performance at Halloween," Dumbledore smiled as the four stared at the tall sage with their mouths open slightly ajar.

"Now students, I suggest you head back to your dorms. This is quite some excitement for one night. Mr. and Miss Malfoy, Mr. Weasleys, if you could meet me at my office in ten minutes," Dumbledore winked.

"Good Night Hogwarts."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ Draco screamed in his mind as Professor Dumbledore left to go to his office, leaving the Hall a buzz.

He just volunteered for a talent show with mudblood lovers from the Burrow? That's what being nice to your cousin gets you: a yearlong detention with wizard rejects!

"Oh hell no!" The twins could be heard muttering. 

Questioning eyes glanced their way. They stood up from their table and glared at Malfoy, who returned their glare with a sneer, and then they cursed under their breaths and turned to leave the Great Hall, with Gryffindors barking questions, that were to remain unanswered, at them on their way out.

Phoenix watched the twins storm out of the hall and felt her cousin's rage begin to boil. He was cursing and muttering under his breath, shaking his head.

"Drakey pooh?" Pansy cooed as she walked up and tried to snake an arm around Draco's broad shoulders.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and tried not to gag. Draco apparently wasn't even going to make the attempt to feign indifference. He knew he had to keep cordial relations with this girl Parkinson as his father had wished him to, but after tonight's announcement he had no patience.

"Fuck off Pansy!" Draco spat through gritted teeth and wriggled out of the blonde girl's grasp, throwing a disgusted glare at her, to which she returned with a hurt and angered expression. 

_Why does father even take into consideration me marrying this wasted diseased vessel? Merlin, I hate her! _Draco was practically spitting blood. 

His eyes saw red. He was seething with rage. Dumbledore humiliated him in front of the entire school and made it known that he _volunteered_ to spend time with not just any hated Gryffindors, but the _Weasley_ twins?!

"Fucking Weasels!" Draco cursed quite audibly so that the entire hall heard him.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, who had his hands in gloves, stared at him disapprovingly.

Draco didn't care. He stood up; pushing back his chair against the floor so that it made a loud screeching noise, glaring at all whom dared to look at him. 

Blaise was the first to speak up, "So you volunteered to become partners with Gryffindors?" Blaise asked with a confused expression on his face.

Draco growled, actually growled. Ginny looked over to see what the commotion was and saw the tall pale handsome blonde boy look down at Blaise Zabini, his not so apparent best friend, as though he was about to punch him in the face.

Draco held his rage in check, "Yeah, I give to charities!" And with that he stalked off out of the Hall, all eyes questioningly trailing him, his robes billowing out behind him as he threw the hall doors open with a great thud.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and got up quietly. She didn't understand why her cousin was so furious. She had never known him to be like this. Of course she never knew what he was like in school or at home with his father. She only saw him when he was carefree, visiting her and her mother at their summer manor.

Phoenix inwardly sighed. _It's just a talent show. At least we're not being expelled! _Phoenix stepped back to leave her seat but a hand caught her robes: it was Blaise's hand.

"Is that true?" He looked up at her questionably. The rest of the Slytherin table was leaning forward to hear what her answer would be.

"Yeah Zabini!" Phoenix snorted, "and you're the next case!" 

Pansy Parkinson guffawed at this, rolling her eyes looking smug, and then a wicked grin appeared on Phoenix's face as she turned to the smug, pug-faced Slytherin and added, "Oh but no luck for you Parkinson; Dragon doesn't give time to STD cases! Maybe when the Chlamydia clears up then pet, hmmm?" Phoenix gave a fake smile to the startled blonde girl and then turned to go.

With her head held proudly in the air, like any Malfoy, Phoenix turned to walk off in the same manner as Draco, leaving a confused and somewhat angry Slytherin table, and a silently laughing Potter and a shyly smiling petite redheaded Weasley at the Gryffindor table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you for joining us Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled as he motioned Phoenix to sit down with the rest of them in his spacious and comfy office.

The twins shared a seat on the reclining lounge sofa, looking at her sourly, and Draco sat instead on the window ledge, looking out the window, failing to look at her.

"Yeah well I like to be fashionably late," Phoenix added with a shrug and sat down on the red velvet lined chair that seemed to be her now usual seat in Dumbledore's office. _First week of school and I've been to the principal's office twice. I must be getting soft in my old age._

Dumbledore chortled softly at Phoenix's casual yet witty reply causing Draco to turn from the window and glare disapprovingly at his cousin.

Phoenix fumed quietly. _This boy has emotional problems. He has got to stop blaming me every time he gets into trouble!_ Phoenix rolled her eyes at Draco, who was somewhat taken aback by her rebellion. George caught this and smiled to himself.

"Now I know you all were not expecting this, nor do you want it," Dumbledore began looking somewhat sympathetic.

"You can say that again Headmaster D," Fred said looking down at his shoes.

Phoenix smiled inwardly. She had to admit those two could be damn funny for Weasleys.

"And I'm afraid this 'punishment' will remain in effect for the whole school year," Dumbledore finished.

The twins groaned in unison, "But this is our last year professor," Fred started, "and we have to have fun our last year, not being forced to hang out with some spoiled Slytherins," George finished, looking at Malfoy who snorted, not giving an ounce sympathy. He returned his gaze to whatever lay outside the window.

"This is a punishment you brought upon yourselves children," Dumbledore answered sternly.

Fred and George lowered their heads, defeated.

"However, I trust you will find some fun out of this experience. Some good will undoubtedly be achieved." Draco snorted at this comment and looked away from the window to lock his steely grey eyes with Dumbledore's soft blue.

"No good can come out of a Malfoy and Weasley union Headmaster," Draco said silently, without any malice, but without any gaiety as well.

"We'll see young Malfoy, we'll see," Dumbledore smiled and winked at Phoenix, who shot up a questioning and puzzled brow. 

_What secret am I unknowingly in on now? Why do people here think I have the foggiest as to what is going on?_

Phoenix looked at Draco, who seemed to be in deep thought, angry deep thought.

"There will be stipulations however," Dumbledore included.

Everyone looked up.

"First, the fact that this is your punishment will remain a secret for now, so to speak. When anyone asks you if this is volunteer work you will either say yes, or fail to answer. I do not want the students to think that I force them to do things that they do not want to."

"But that is what you _are _doing _Headmaster,_" Draco said indignantly.

"Yes," Dumbledore continued, "but they don't have to know that. Or perhaps you'd like all the students _and _your parents to know _why_ you are all being punished? The fact that you all behaved like children, blew up parts of the dungeon because of your own childish stupidity?"

Draco thought about it and then shook his head. The twins and Phoenix also shook their heads. It was one thing to volunteer to be in a contest _together_ with your worst enemies, but it was another thing to be humiliated in front of the entire school because you didn't know how to properly use magic and subsequently destroyed school property. Not only was that embarrassing, but that information would leak out to your parents, who would not be terribly afraid to use corporal punishments as a means of punishment and a deterrent for your actions.

Both the twins and Malfoy visibly winced at the thought.

"Good," Dumbledore smiled at their unwilling willingness. 

"One more stipulation though," Draco sighed loudly at this. "You will be forced to meet one hour after dinner, five days a week during school days, excluding Saturdays and Sundays, which I know is your free time."

Draco shot up off the window ledge like a bat out of hell, "An hour a day, five days a week?! For what?"

Dumbledore pointed for Draco to sit down, who begrudgingly complied.

"To practice of course. You will especially need a lot of practice, since you will perform your talents throughout the year." They all looked at him slack-jawed. "And I suggest you start right away since Halloween will be here in little over a month!" 

Dumbledore smiled at this then added, "Oh and I cannot supply a supervisor for your hour meetings." The twins grinned at this with hope.

"I do, however, have in my possession one _Marauder's Map_. A student unwillingly gave it to me in trust for this year, and it will allow me to make sure you are where you are scheduled to be."

The twins' faces fell. George cursed under his breath, "Harry!"

Draco and Phoenix looked at each other questionably. _Marauder's Map?_

"So promptly after dinner, all four of you will get together in the gym that I have set up for you to rehearse in one hour a day, five days a week. I will show you tomorrow where you will be spending your after school hours." Dumbledore took a breath. 

"Is that clear lady and gentlemen?" Dumbledore smiled as the students numbly nodded their heads in utter defeat.

"Good. You may now return to your common rooms. I think you have all had enough excitement for one night. Goodnight children. Pleasant dreams and have a pleasant get-together tomorrow!" 


	7. The Orphan

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 6: The Orphan**

"Mother fu-" 

"Dragon?" Phoenix cut off Draco's long cursing tirade. He had been swearing and throwing his hands up in the air in the Prefect room for about twenty minutes before Phoenix felt the need to get up from her bed and talk to the disgruntled blonde.

He was pacing the floor on the first level and glanced up to glare at his cousin, who had gotten ready for bed as soon as they got in the door, barely speaking to one another.

"What?" Draco snapped.

His fowl mood and continuous association of her with his punishment, as though blaming her for all that had gone wrong, hurt Phoenix.

"Just settle down Dragon, it's not the end of the world!" Phoenix sighed, staring down at her angry cousin, whom she often thought of as a brother. 

"How can I settle down? How can you be so calm? Oh I know," Draco began, turning on her, "you haven't been in this school for five years, setting up a reputation for yourself, making sure your actions produced a certain result, making sure things went according to plans, making sure you didn't have to associate with common filth like the Weasleys, and then have it all crash around your feet. To have someone you thought of as a sister fuck it all up in less than a week!" Draco looked ready to kill.

Phoenix snapped back, "Well Merlin Draco, when you get into trouble you have to pay a penalty. You can't just slip through the cracks or wriggle your way outta things!"

"And whose fault is that?" Draco snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix was shocked.

"Whose fault is it that I got into trouble, that _we_ got into trouble?" Draco started up the stairs to confront his cousin.

Phoenix was shocked, literally beside herself. Draco had never talked to her like this before, but she was not going to back down. She stepped forward to meet him.

"You, you jackass!" Phoenix spat, looking up at her taller cousin.

Draco stepped back, astonished, "Me?"

Phoenix took a step forward and rounded on him, "Yes you, you stupid git!" Phoenix copied his English slang. "_You_ are the one who suggested that I sneak up behind the twins while _you_ distracted them!"

"But I-" Phoenix cut him off and stepped closer, making him back up again, "And it was _you_ who disarmed them and set them off balance to knock over the caldron!"

Draco glared down and took a step forward, "But it was _you_ who set the liquid on fire!"

Phoenix laughed evilly and glared at her cousin, "Only after you ran away!"

Draco growled, but Phoenix pressed on, taking more steps forward, making him take steps back.

"It is _you_ who has been getting into pranks with the Weasleys _years_ before I even got here _Draco_ so shut the hell up and put the blame where it belongs, on _you_!!!"

Phoenix was literally shaking with anger. She rarely called him Draco unless she was with a group of people or angry, and oh was she angry. She has never been this angry before. She and Draco had never gotten into fights like this before. He was pushing her buttons and now she saw why everyone at school hated him.

"Now I know why everyone here hates you Draco!" Phoenix couldn't stop the hateful words that poured out of her mouth.

Draco stopped. His expression changed. A flicker, the briefest flicker of hurt crossed his face and then vanished. It melted and then hardened into cold unyielding steel.

Draco abruptly turned around and fled down the stairs and out the door into the dark vacant halls. No words, just silence.

Phoenix stepped back and found her way to the bed, sitting down as if in a dream-like state.

_What have I done?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny silently and stealthily stalked down the halls towards the kitchen. It was another sleepless night. She had those dreams again that startled her awake in a pool of cold sweat.

_Tom Riddle_. She shivered. 

She had been having nightmares about Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets since her first year; thus, Dumbledore gave her her own room since she woke the others up with her blood curdling screams.

Most of her dreams were short, flashes of Tom Riddle or Voldermort, gross and disfigured, or the Basilisk chasing her throughout the chamber. But lately her dreams had become more real, more vivid, and much more disturbing. Voldermort was calling out to her, summoning her.

Ginny, lost in her train of thoughts, smacked into a solid wall, or what she thought was a wall. She looked up and saw two narrowed grey eyes focused on her light brown ones.

_Draco__? _Ginny apologized hurriedly, "Draco I'm-"

"Save it Weasley! Just watch where you're going for once, will ya?" Draco seemed ready to explode.

Ginny nodded her head. _He looks so angry._

She had heard the twins come into the common room earlier, bombarded with questions by their fellow Gryffindors. They just stalked past them all, including Harry and Ron, and went into their room, slamming the door behind them. Ginny knew that this was not volunteer work, but Dumbledore had told her to be quiet when he saw her in the hall and that's what she was planning on doing.

"Draco, are you..." Ginny got flustered by Draco's penetrating eyes, "that is, are you ok?"

"What do you care Weasel?" Draco spat. He had been stalking the halls, thinking of what his cousin had said. He never thought that his cousin would hate him in a thousand years, never think of him in the same way that Potter and Ron Weasley did, _never!_

Ginny fumed, "I don't. I don't know why I even bother Malfoy!" Ginny stalked off to the kitchens when she felt a hand close on her arm and spin her around. It was Draco. There were conflicting emotions in his eyes: anger, betrayal, guilt, loneliness?

"Listen Wea-Virginia, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Draco looked deeply into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. 

He was mad at his cousin, he was mad at the twins, he was mad at Dumbledore, he was mad at the world, but this girl had done nothing to incur his wrath, she never did. He felt like himself with her, like he is when he is with Phoenix, no need for Malfoy pretenses. He was uncharacteristically nice to her for some reason, and looking into her soulful eyes, for once he didn't care why.

Ginny smiled. _Sometimes he can be so nice_.

Draco leaned against the wall, "But you know what it's like to be stuck with a Weasley, let alone two of them, so you can understand my plight," he smirked.

_Then again…___

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, us Weasleys are nothing but trouble!" She continued walking towards the kitchens, Draco following, who had begrudgingly let go of her arm.

"Especially the female Weasley, a real sly fox she is!" Draco called after her, grinning. Ginny turned around, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Well," Draco drawled, bringing himself closer to the now visibly uncomfortable redhead, "you are sneaking off in the middle of the night, after hours and off-limits by the way to the Kitchens. I could deduct points for that."

Ginny closed her eyes momentarily, she had forgotten that he was a Prefect.

"But only the Headboy can do that to any house Mal-Draco," she said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, trying to trick him.

"Oh but I have power in more ways than one my little fox." Draco drew himself closer to Ginny, inclining his head down towards hers, his lips almost touching hers.

Ginny swallowed hard. _He has such beautiful lips_. Ginny licked hers subconsciously, earning a soft groan from Draco.

Draco groaned as he watched the fiery redhead lick her soft pink lips. _How I'd love to taste those lips._ He felt himself grow hard for her, all of his troubles melting away.

Draco leaned in closer so that his lips were grazing hers, so soft and supple. He felt as if her lips were alive with electricity, just rubbing against them made his lips numb.

Ginny moaned softly and closed her eyes, breathing hard, feeling his lips on hers, sending shock waves to her brain and making her body tingle with heat.

They leaned in closer, eyes closed, ready to commit a Hogwarts sin when a shocked voice resonated throughout the empty halls.

"Ginny?" Green eyes behind dark rimmed spectacles narrowed in on the couple, in what appeared to be an obvious embrace, about to kiss.

"Harry!" Ginny managed to squeak out the name of the tall emerald-eyed boy who eyed her and Draco suspiciously.

Ginny tried to turn around and look innocently at Harry, but she found it hard to untangle herself from the grip of the tall blonde-haired Slytherin who had his arms wrapped snugly around her small waist, holding her scandalously close. She of course was not as innocent as she would have liked to believe for she found that her arms had somehow found their way around Draco's neck, and her fingers were entwined in his soft white-blonde hair.

Ginny quickly and reluctantly withdrew herself from the embrace of the dragon and looked up guiltily at her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Draco frowned at this. _She's chosen him, again!_

Draco felt the rage boil once more inside and, with great difficulty, kept it in check.

Ginny stepped away from Draco towards Harry and chewed her bottom lip nervously.

_What have I done? _"Harry, I-" Ginny was cut off as Harry brushed past her, bristled with rage.

"What the hell did you think you were about to do to _my_ girlfriend Malfoy?" Harry snarled, looking up at Draco, his hands clenching into fists.

Ginny winced. Somehow Harry claiming Ginny as _his, _as though she was _his_ possession did not sound right. He had just waltzed past her and placed the blame solely on Draco and not her. Everyone thought she was so innocent and Draco was so evil. How little they all relatively knew.

Ginny tentatively reached out for Harry's shoulder, trying to explain.

_How do I explain to him that I don't feel the love that I once had for him anymore? Did I ever love him? A crush sure, but did he ever make me feel the way that Draco does by just looking in my eyes? How do I tell my boy friend, my best friend, that I love his worst enemy?_

Ginny blinked and unconsciously slipped her hand into Harry's, leaning into him, trying to find some comfort in her recent discoveries. She was substituting Harry for Draco as she slowly came to terms with her sudden epiphany.

_Did I just admit that I am in love with Draco Malfoy?_

Draco watched Ginny grab Harry's hand and entwine her fingers with his, a similar thing she had done with his hair not to long ago. His eyes narrowed. His sudden realization almost made him vomit. 

_She loves him. I mean nothing to her!_

Draco turned his heart into blackened coal and once more resumed his cold Malfoy manners, masking his hurt and contempt for a girl he thought he had come to care for with characteristic ease.

Draco rolled his eyes for effect and folded his arms over his well-defined chest, looking _down_ at Harry. He loved the fact that he was taller than the Pot-head.

"It takes two to tango Potter, and I didn't see her protesting," he smirked, causing Harry to growl, clenching his fists tighter.

"Besides we didn't _do_ anything. _I_ didn't do anything to this Weasley. Why would _I_, a _Malfoy_, have anything to do with a Weasel? A poor, pathetic, ruddy Weasel!" 

Then Draco added with a smirk, "Maybe you should keep a tighter leash on your quote unquote _girlfriend_ Potter! She's a little too frisky and promiscuous for her own good. Thank your stars I don't associate with common dirt!" And with that Draco stalked off down the halls towards the common grounds, turning the corner with a flourish of his robes.

Ginny felt like bursting out into tears. _He thinks I'm dirt? He thinks I'm a slut?_ The Ginny noticed her hand in Harry's.

_He thinks I love Harry and am just toying with him!_ Ginny felt ashamed and confused.

Harry looked down at her, obviously upset and concerned.

"What's going on Ginny?" Harry asked. His face confused, hurt and concerned.

Ginny bit her lip. _What do I do? Do I do the sane thing and apologise to Harry? Promise to never do it again, that it meant nothing, it was nothing? Or do I follow my heart?_

Harry waited.

"We need to talk Harry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco ran outside through a secret door he had found during his first year of school. He felt like screaming, raging against the night. Everything was fucked up!

His cousin hated him. Ginny, a girl who he had found himself respecting and growing fond of _rejected_ him for _The-Boy-He-Wished-Hadn't-Lived_. He was stuck serving a year-long detention with two lowly Weasels who had made it their goal in school to torment and humiliate him. And worst of all, although no one knew this, his father wanted him to become a Death Eater when he graduated from Hogwarts.

_I don't want to be a fucking Death Eater_! Draco screamed in his mind, walking quickly through the grounds, not knowing where he was going, but finding himself in front of the still petrified Whomping Willow with the three quarter moon peeking out from behind it.

His father had told him his plans for his son last year as a birthday present. 

_Great present shithead! Could you have maybe have gotten me a car instead?_

Draco shook his head. He was starting to take on Phoenix's mannerisms and vernacular.

It's not that he had never wanted to become a Death Eater. His father had prepared him for it, trained him for it, and for as long as Draco could remember, he wanted to be like his father. He knew that being a Death Eater brought his father fame, fortune, and prestige. So yes, Draco wanted to be like his father, but then Draco started going to Hogwarts and there he saw first hand how Voldemort could ruin lives and take lives, including his own loyal followers. 

At school he could get away from his father's influence and relax. Though he still acted like a Malfoy, he didn't have to worry about incurring his father's wrath, as long as he didn't get into trouble at school and kept his grades high, which he did, well at least his grades.

Draco just wished he could run away from it all: the money, the name, the responsibility, and the inability to escape it all. He just wanted to be free.

"I just want to _live my own God damn life_!" Draco screamed into the night, causing birds to take flight and animals to wildly scatter into the forest.

"Don't we all?" A voice floated up from behind the Willow tree.

Draco turned around startled.

"Who's there?"

A tall man with long dark hair stepped out from behind the tree and leaned against it casually, peeling an apple in his hand with a wolfish grin on his face.

Draco squinted, adjusting his eyes to the darkness and the moonlight, looking at the familiar stranger who stood boldly before him.

"Lupin?" Draco asked confused and Lupin nodded, walking up beside the troubled teen.

"Feel good to get that out of your system? Howl at the moonlight? I've been known to do that myself." Lupin grinned.

Draco felt himself grinning as well at the lame joke and then turned to the ex-DADA professor, startled.

"The moon-"

"Is only three quarters full young Malfoy," Lupin cut off Draco's concerned question. "I'm not in bite mode tonight," he grinned again at his own joke.

Draco sighed and knelt down in the grass, fiddling with some stalks in between his fingers. Normally he'd stalk off at this point, but he was too damn tired.

Lupin chose this opportunity to sit down in the grass, chewing a piece of apple skin off of his knife that he had used to cut into the fragrant fruit. He cut out another slab and offered it to Draco on the end of his knife. Draco shook his head declining, and stared out at the lake.

"So why are you here then?" Draco asked casually, "are you our DADA professor again?"

Lupin snorted at this and stared out at the lake along with Draco. "No your father saw to it that I would never teach at Hogwarts as long as I was a werewolf." Lupin spoke just as casually as Draco did, without a hint of malice.

Draco sniffed, "and I suppose that's my fault?"

"Nope," Lupin shook his head, "it's your father's. You shouldn't have to take responsibility for your father's actions; you are your own man Draco."

They didn't look at each other. They didn't need to. Draco inwardly smiled at the fact that Lupin had called him Draco instead of Malfoy, and had actually separated him from his father.

"So then why are you here?" Draco asked, settling down on the grass as his knees began to hurt.

"Oh well I needed a place to crash while I turned," Lupin motioned to the Whomping Willow with his knife and then turned to Draco.

"But I see that the Willow has been taken outta commission."

Draco smiled at this, "That was Potter's doing."

Lupin shrugged, "Yeah well it doesn't matter now. Albus found another place for me to spend my time. I'm happy just as long as it isn't at the bottom of that lake with the squid!"

Draco laughed. Just then a voice called softly into the darkness.

"Dragon?" The soft voice whispered hesitantly.

Draco sighed and got up, wiping the grass off his robes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Lupin watched with casual interest as a tall red and blonde-haired girl crept slowly towards the Willow, looking at him and the Willow skeptically, as if they'd both pounce on her.

"Dragon?" She called again, louder and more resolute this time, looking from Draco to Lupin then back to Draco questioningly.

"He used to be our DADA professor," Draco explained as Lupin slowly rose to his feet and tossed his apple aside and chucked his knife to the ground and reached over to shake the tall girl's hand.

"Remus Lupin," he greeted the shocked and very beautiful grey-eyed girl who still eyed him suspiciously, as though it was her nature.

"Phoenix Malfoy," she somewhat coherently mumbled and then turned to look at Draco who did _not_ look impressed.

"What is it Phoenix?" Draco asked with edge in his voice, as though it took all his strength not to scream at this girl.

"Just heard you yell, or someone yell," Phoenix looked at Lupin when she said this, who just smiled, "and I thought maybe you needed some help," she finished with a dejected shrug.

"No I don't need help. Now go back to the room!" Draco ordered.

Lupin watched the conflicting emotions on the girl's face: _disappointment, hurt, sadness_. She opened her mouth to speak, but then though best not to. Her face quickly became impassive and she nodded, turning around as Draco continued glaring at her coldly with his arms crossed.

She made it to a window before turning around. "Filch is prowling the North corridor. FYI." And with that she expertly slipped through the widow back into the school.

Draco uncrossed his arms and loudly sighed, forgetting that Lupin was there.

"You know it sucks to be an orphan," Lupin spoke quietly as he stepped up beside Draco who spun around confused.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked perplexed and annoyed. Startled that Lupin knew this about his cousin, but then most of the wizarding world would find out sooner or later and he was sure Dumbledore told him.

Lupin motioned with his head to the window where Phoenix had slipped into the school.

"Orphans? You know, people without parents?" Lupin said stone faced, playing with Draco.

"I know what an orphan is!" Draco snapped.

"Yeah you know what one is but you don't know what it's like to be one." Draco amazingly found himself listening to what the old werewolf had to say.

"I can't imagine what it's like, but I do know what it's like to be a disappointment," Lupin sighed and began strolling aimlessly around the grounds, Draco slowly walking beside him.

"My parents were so disappointed when they found out that I was a werewolf. It wasn't something I could control. I was bitten; it was fate," Lupin smiled bitterly.

"My father was so angry. He wanted me to become an Auror like himself, but no school would accept me, that was until Dumbledore became Headmaster and agreed to take me in. But that still wasn't enough for dear old dad. Nothing ever was. But I didn't care 'cause I had my friends; I had found a place where I belonged, a place where I could fit in."

Lupin turned to Draco, who was listening intently.

"I've never told anyone this but...I hated my father. I loved him, yes, like a son should love his father. I respected him, felt obligated to him, but I hated him because he wouldn't let me be _me_! He wouldn't let me live my own life; he wanted me to live his."

Draco looked away. How true Lupin's words hit home.

Lupin continued, "So here at Hogwarts I could be me, and live my own life. I felt like an orphan. My parents didn't love me, at least I thought they didn't. They never minded or objected when I told them I'd be spending the holidays at the school, or staying with James or Sirius for the summer. So because I felt no love from my parents and felt like an orphan, I found my friends became my family."

Lupin smiled at an old memory.

"Merlin, I remember one time Sirius and I got into a fight over something stupid. We both misinterpreted what the other had said. Silly teenager stuff. And just before I went to my cell under the Willow we both almost came to blows and told each other things that we knew we'd later come to regret, and I did. I spent the next three days under that Willow tree wondering how the hell I could make it up to him. How stupid I had been. The hateful words that poured out of my mouth, I didn't mean. Sirius was family, and I felt that I had ruined it all with petty words and _pride_. Stupid pride!"

Lupin shook his head and looked over at the somewhat defeated Malfoy, "And do you know what happened?" Lupin asked.

"What?" Draco asked, very interested to know the answer.

"Nothing. Everything." Lupin laughed at this and continued.

"After it was time for me to come out I tried to apologise, but my pride was still preventing me from saying what I wanted to say. It seemed as though Sirius felt the same way, but he didn't know how to express himself either. Thankfully we had James to help us through it and we just kinda shrugged it off as though it never happened."

Draco pondered on what Lupin had said when Lupin spoke up again, "But things did change."

Draco shot his head up. "We stayed friends, but that day, those days I was gone, Sirius began to become better friends with Peter Pettigrew, and after our fight Peter became one of the Marauders, changing the group dynamic entirely."

Lupin stopped and sighed, "Sometimes I think that if my pride hadn't gotten in the way and I had been able to apologise before I went into my cell and Peter wasn't initiated into the group as a result then maybe...maybe Peter wouldn't have been able to betray James and..."

Lupin smiled a sad smile and looked at Draco, who frowned at hearing this information. "But you can't change the past. You can only learn from your mistakes and press onward to the future."

Lupin looked up and laughed as he found that he had subconsciously led Draco and himself to the hidden exit/entrance where Draco had come out of earlier.

"Well I guess this is your stop Draco, time to go to bed. Oh and watch out for Filch, that guy has got eyes in the back of his head!" Lupin laughed and stoutly shook Draco's hand and nodded a good-bye as he turned around to head off to only he knew where.

"Hey Lupin!" Draco called after the long-haired man.

Lupin turned around, "Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you that you were an alright DADA professor?"

"No," Lupin grinned.

Draco grinned back and stepped inside the hidden entrance calling out from behind. 

"Remind me to one of these days, will ya?" And with that Draco stepped fully inside, leaving the ex-DADA professor alone to himself.

Lupin's grin widened and the funny old werewolf began to laugh.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Phoenix had been sitting in hers' and Draco's room for an hour or more, staring blankly at the portrait wall, hoping Draco would return when she heard the loud and resolute cry of her cousin screaming into the night. Without thinking Phoenix dashed down the stairs and out the door in seconds, breaking out into a flat run as soon as she stepped out of the opening, heading for where she thought she heard her cousin's scream come from.

Millions of thoughts raced through her head as she ran down the steps, startling the dozy pictures that yelled out after her to stop.

_Is he hurt?_

_Is he bleeding?_

_Is he in danger?_

Phoenix was too frightened to cry, too frightened to get help, so she just ran.

She ran so fast that she didn't notice the stair cases changing and almost fell down past two flights of stairs to the ground. Leaping deftly across to the other staircase that was beginning to turn, Phoenix landed solidly on the staircase then leapt back up and continued running down the stairs when she heard soft shoes pad across the floor.

Phoenix quietly leapt down to ground level and crouched down along the walls, inching herself around the corner, hearing the annoying voice of Filch as he cooed to his cat that helped him prowl the halls.

Turning around the corner Phoenix finally stood up, safe and out of sight and sound, Phoenix quickly and silently crept across the floor towards the exit to the Hogwarts' grounds. As she inched closer to the windowed exit, Phoenix noted two figures sitting on the grass next to the Whomping Willow. 

She skidded to a halt, her shoes scrapping angrily across the waxed floors.

_Is that Dragon? Is he ok?_

Phoenix caught her breath. Her cousin seemed fine, he wasn't dead.

Phoenix sighed. She felt stupid. She had over reacted and raced down the stairs so hastily that she almost killed herself, and even worst she was almost caught by Filch. 

Her cousin was fine. In fact he was having a conversation with a strange man sitting on the grass. He didn't need her help. Phoenix frowned and walked up to the window, still catching her breath from earlier and pushed open the lattice not expecting it to give way, but it did.

_It's not locked? Filch is slippin'! _Phoenix smiled slyly and slipped out through the window.

She called out hesitantly, making sure it was Draco. When the tall blonde stood and crossed his arms angrily to meet her she knew it was him. He looked cold and annoyed.

She lamely asked him if he was all right, and then she noted that the older handsome stranger had gotten to his feet as well and threw what appeared to be an apple over his shoulder and chucked a knife to the ground.

Phoenix eyed him skeptically. _I hope he remembers to pick that up._

His hand shot out to greet her and she shook it strongly. He said his name was Lupin, Remus Lupin. She inwardly smiled.

_He's hot! Such long soft hair._

Phoenix turned back to Draco who scowled at her and told her to go back to the room. Phoenix felt defeated. She had thought, or she had hoped that he would forgive and forget, but that wasn't likely to happen, especially with Draco.

She felt like telling him to shove it, a normal expression she'd use, but then she thought it would be best not to anger the dragon more than she already had. She nodded, complying, then turned around and headed back in through the window where she had come in from. She stopped just underneath the window to warn Draco about Filch before she hoisted herself up and back into the school.

Phoenix dropped down from the window and sighed, slowly sinking down to the floor.

_Dragon hates me_.

So many emotions were conflicting within her. She was relieved that Draco was all right, but she was also angry that he had dismissed her and ordered her back to the room. She was also upset that he hadn't forgiven her, upset that it seemed as though he wanted nothing to do with her, as though he hated her.

But there was this overriding emotion that frightened her even more, and that was fear itself. She had thought something had happened to him and that she had lost him before she could apologise, before she could tell him that she didn't mean what she had said earlier, and that frightened her more than she thought possible. Dragon was her only family. She had no one else. Without him she truly was alone.

She felt as though she was losing everyone close to her. Everything was crashing down around her. She felt like she was drowning.

Phoenix gasped for air. She grabbed at her throat as she sat frozen on the cold waxed floors, trying to find air that would not come. She couldn't breathe; her vision blurred; she was hyperventilating.

A hand shot out through the darkness and seized her shoulders. Concerned bloodshot eyes peered out at her beyond rounded glasses.

"Phoenix? Are you ok? Phoenix? Breathe!" Harry crouched down beside the hyperventilating redhead, concern and fear etched across his tear-stained face.

"Please Phoenix, breathe!" He cried dropping to his knees and seizing her shoulders more firmly. 

"Honey, breathe. Slow now. Take it in, it's there, you just need to slowly take it in. Slow," he hushed her soothingly, stroking her loose let down hair.

Phoenix, who was staring at him wide-eyed, shut her eyes tight and concentrated on what he said, sucking in a hitched breath.

Harry continued stroking her hair and began rubbing her back as Phoenix started to take in air, little by little, calmed and soothed by his voice and gentle hands. 

Harry took her hands that still clutched at her throat tightly, and held them in his. "Come on, breathe Nix, breathe. That's it."

Phoenix started to take in gulps of air, nodding her head, her vision slowly returning. She looked up at Harry, breathing heavily but evenly, looking into his tired and worried eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and then buried her head into his chest and began to cry.

Harry didn't know how to react to the tall redheaded Malfoy crying in his arms. This was such an eventful night. He had gone down to the kitchens for a bite, unable to sleep as nightmares burdened his sleep. Cloaked in his invisibility cloak, no one saw him as he came down the stairs and spotted Ginny and Draco Malfoy in what seemed to be an embrace.

Harry was in shock. Draco and Ginny had been acting weird since school started. They were avoiding each other in the halls and would often look at each other's table when they thought no one was looking. Draco even stopped teasing her in the halls.

_Did they like each other?_

It seemed impossible, unlikely, but there it was being flaunted in front of him. They were going to kiss. 

Harry fumed. His girlfriend was cheating on him with Draco _Malfoy__! Why?_

Harry had confronted Draco, hoping that it was him taunting her, that it meant nothing, that is was _nothing_.

Draco did what Harry had expected him to do: said he would never have anything to do with a Weasley, but as hard as Draco tried to hide it, he was angry; he seemed hurt.

Harry felt Ginny slip her hand into his. Did she still like him? Was she playing them both? Then Malfoy confirmed these fears and stalked off in down the halls.

Harry wanted answers, and Ginny finally gave them.

She took him aside and told him that she didn't feel the way she used to, that she only saw him as a friend. She loved him and would never betray him, and she hadn't with Draco, but she couldn't fool herself anymore, she had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

_Draco__ Malfoy!_ Harry's stomach turned. His girlfriend dumped him for his worst enemy who would never love her in return. He didn't understand it. She had asked him not to tell her brother, apologised, kissed his cheek and ran off crying, leaving him alone.

He cried. He loved Ginny. Not head over heels in love, but he had fallen for the smallest Weasley. But she was right, they were only friends. He had known this. He would hate to admit it, but she was back up to Cho. He had a crush on Cho for years; she rejected him and he turned to someone that he knew would like him back in the same way he had liked Cho, and Ginny had known this, but failed to be resentful about it. With Ginny he had hoped he would find the love he had been searching for all of his life, but it was a lie for both of them. He had accepted her decision; he knew it was the right one, for to continue would be a lie, but he still felt the hurt and the betrayal. All he ever wanted was for someone to love him.

So he stood in the halls, silently crying for the loss of something that was never there, something that was never truly his when he heard a choking sound coming from down the hall and found Phoenix Malfoy slumped in the corner gasping for air. So here he sat on the floor, cradling the sobbing Malfoy in his arms, terrified of what had happened and terrified for her.

She finally stopped and looked up at him; shame was written all over her face.

"I-I'm sorry I..." she trailed off and Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"I understand; I've had a bad night too."

Phoenix laughed and sniffed, her bloodshot eyes blinked, causing more tears to spill out onto her cheeks. Harry wiped them away with his thumb, caressing her cheek.

_Why do I care about this girl? She's a Malfoy, _Harry sighed. Phoenix frowned at this.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry I broke down like that I..." Phoenix bit her lip and looked into his deep green eyes.

_What is it about him that makes me want to open up?_

"I just miss my mom," she said it. It just spilled out of her mouth so naturally with Harry. 

She had been thinking about losing Draco earlier and she just explained her panic attack as a result of her missing her mom. Was this true?

Fresh tears spilled down her face. Yes, it was true. She had panicked because she thought she had lost Draco and it reminded her of losing her mother. She hadn't even been able to tell her mother that she loved her before she died. 

"I'm sorry Phoenix," Harry said somewhat awkwardly then added, "I wish I could remember my mom to miss her," Harry looked down sad.

Phoenix had forgotten that Harry was an orphan, like her. Perhaps that's why she felt she could talk to him so easily and openly. It was comforting and frightening at the same time.

"I'm sure she would have been very proud of you," Phoenix touched Harry's arm. He genuinely smiled.

"I'm sure your mom is very proud of you and misses you as well," Harry gently squeezed Phoenix's shoulders, which immediately slumped at hearing this.

"She's not around to miss me Harry," Phoenix sniffed, more tears threatening to spill.

Confusion clouded Harry's eyes and then finally lit with understanding.

"Oh Phoenix, I'm so sorry." He had no idea that Phoenix's mom wasn't alive, but that did somewhat explain why she all of the sudden showed up at Hogwarts. 

_She must not have a father either since she's here. I wonder what happened. She's an orphan, like me._

Phoenix shook her head but Harry pressed on, obviously feeling awkward and uncomfortable, but somewhat eager to find someone who felt the same way he did, someone who understood what it was like.

"I guess we have something in common after all," Harry smiled sadly and held Phoenix's hand tightly.

Phoenix looked up and stared into Harry's concerned eyes, "The difference, however, is that you know _who_ your parents are."

Harry's brows knitted in confusion. _What does she-? _Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching noise.

"Pet, watching it! I do believe there are children walking about here." It was Filch.

Harry instinctively grabbed Phoenix and brought her up with him to their feet and wrapped his invisibility cloak around them, hugging her tightly to him. Phoenix wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly.

Filch passed by, completely unaware of their presence. Harry waited until Filch disappeared around the corner. He was about to take the cloak off when Phoenix tugged it back up and pointed down in the other direction of the hall. 

It was Draco Malfoy coming in through a secret exit, peering down the halls, and then silently stalking back up to his room. Once Draco was out of sight Harry lowered the cloak and looked down at Phoenix. She was roughly two inches shorter than him. She looked frightened, worried, and sad.

She turned to him, "Listen Harry, I don't know why I acted the way I did. Well I do, but I don't know why I told you." Harry looked hurt at this.

"I'm fucking this up," Phoenix sighed, noticing Harry's reaction. "What I mean is: I don't know why I feel I can open up to you but I can. Maybe it's because we're both orphans, but Harry I can't talk about this right now; it's too much," Phoenix choked trying to continue, but Harry stopped her.

"I understand Phoenix. You've gone through a lot tonight. You need to rest." Harry looked sad but let her go.

Phoenix turned to go but then turned around to face Harry. "I promise that when I sort this all out I'll tell you what you want to know." She stopped and then added with a determined and set gaze, "What I want to you to know."

Phoenix nodded her head and turned running up the stairs and stopped at the top looking down at the smiling and confused Harry.

"I know we're supposed to hate each other because I'm a Malfoy, but you're alright Harry Potter," Phoenix smiled and bounded up the stairs towards her room leaving a smiling Harry standing in the dark deserted corridors of Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix crept into bed as soundlessly as she could, trying to find her bed in the dark as Draco had apparently fell soundly asleep.

Slipping off her robes, as she was already dressed in her pajamas, Phoenix got into bed and nestled her head into the pillows.

She didn't have a clue why she had opened up to Harry Potter but she had, and it made her feel better. Having someone who could relate to how she felt, someone who knew what it was like to grow up not knowing who your parents are, were; it comforted her. She didn't entirely feel like a freak anymore.

Phoenix smiled. _He really is a sweet guy. _Then Phoenix frowned at a passing thought. _Why were his eyes red? Why was he crying?_

Phoenix's thoughts were deterred by a quiet and gentle whisper.

"Phoenix?" It was Draco. She turned over. His back was turned to her. 

She answered meekly, "Yes Dragon?"

Draco turned over to look at his cousin. His pale grey eyes flashed in the moonlight. He looked upset. He paused, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Phoenix was shocked. 

"I was mad about our punishment and I took it out on you. It was never your fault. I told you to sneak up behind the twins. I should have never got you involved."

Phoenix almost broke out into new tears but kept them in check. For some strange reason she could cry in front of Harry over trivial things, but she couldn't show this weakness to Draco, though she had cried in front of him before she felt if she did it now it would only make them both feel worse, so she chose to follow Draco's course of action and swallow some Malfoy pride.

"Dragon I never meant a word that came out of my mouth. I was angry and hurt and I should never have said those horrible words. I am so sorry."

Draco shook his head. He seemed satisfied to end things the way they were for now.

"Don't be sorry. It's all true." Draco turned over on his side.

"Not for me," Phoenix whispered and rolled over to go to sleep, leaving a wide awake but sad smiling dragon to silently thank a wise old werewolf.


	8. Soap Operas!

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 8: Soap Operas!**

The next morning Phoenix found herself being literally dragged out of bed. Draco, his eyes red from lack of sleep, looked down at Phoenix impassively as she rubbed her eyes, yawned and scowled at he who had so rudely tossed her out of bed. She wasn't a morning person.

Draco shrugged and mumbled something about her sleeping in and then took off down the stairs without her. He was already shaved and washed before Phoenix even woke up. Phoenix sat on the floor in her blue silk pajama bottoms and top, scratching her head, trying to run her long fingers through her bird's nest hair.

Phoenix grumbled and rolled her eyes getting up. She wouldn't have enough time to have a shower. She undressed and went over to the mirror that lay inside her mahogany armoire and pointed her fingers at herself and mumbled a cleaning spell that gave her an instant magical shower and she began to quickly dry herself off with a towel she found on the chair. 

Then with great difficulty, Phoenix found a pair of faded CK jeans that hugged her curves and threw on a silk maroon top that matched her bra and panties. The top stretched slightly across her chest but it was how it was supposed to look. Avoiding socks altogether; she slipped into a pair of comfortable Gucci loafers. Then she slipped on one wrist a silver Gucci watch, and the other wrist she adorned with several silver bangles. She then put in two large silver looping earrings, one for each ear, and hung a blue crystal pendant framed with silver around her neck. Slipping a silver chain across her waist Phoenix put on her robes and sighed.

_Not even enough time to match labels!_ Phoenix hated mismatching designer labels, but she doubted anyone knew the difference in this school being so far removed from the muggle world.

Phoenix leaned her hands on the doors and peered into the mirror looking at her hair. Her odango hairstyle took forever with her hair dry and straight let alone wet so she'd have to forgo her trademark hairstyle, and her hair was too wet and long to leave down.

Phoenix sighed and pointed to her hair, applying a spell to it that did not dry it, but in fact braided it for her into eight equal parts. Not knowing a spell to put her hair up the way she envisioned, for she still did not know, Phoenix separated the braids into four on each side and looped them into two more thick braids that hung down past both shoulders like pony tails. They reached well past her waist.

_This will have to do, s_he sighed.

Phoenix hated being rushed. Bounding down the stairs, grabbing her books on the table on her way out, Phoenix abruptly stopped.

"_Accio__ bag_!" She had almost forgotten about her makeup. She couldn't trust that to magic.

She headed off to the washroom, determined to miss breakfast in order to salvage her face that was still puffy from crying last night. She also took out her small tooth brush and tooth paste and began vigorously brushing.

_How did Dragon wake up? He got as little sleep as me. How does he still look fine?_

Phoenix quickly finished her makeup and brushing her teeth and then hurried off to the Hall to at least grab a slice of toast.

Everyone was leaving when she scurried into the Hall, trying to find a morsel of food. When she saw that all the tables were cleared her shoulders slumped and she headed for Potions class.

Entering class on time, well she hoped, Phoenix looked over at Ginny, who looked like she had had no sleep either and her eyes were red and puffy.

Phoenix sat down next to Draco who was talking to Blaise and ignoring Pansy's incessant whining. She glanced over at Harry who looked over at Ginny, whose head was down in her books and Ron looked like he was ready to kill, glaring at his sister.

The Granger girl was whispering in his ear and Ron seemed to nod in agreement, shrugging and then turned to his equally red-haired and freckled sister and muttered something to her, his face looking rather sheepish. Ginny looked up surprised and then looked to Harry who smiled sadly and shook his head as if to shrug something off that she was going to say. They both looked down. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to have sighed at this, but then shrugged and got out their notes for class.

_Did Harry and Ginny...? Is that why Harry looked upset last night and Ginny looks like she's been crying this morning?_

Something hard nudged Phoenix in the side, causing her to divert her attention from the apparent Gryffindor soap opera. It was Draco. He was smirking.

"Hey Nix you forgot breakfast." 

Blaise added, "Yeah, did you sleep in?"

Phoenix scowled at Blaise, her stomach growling, "Your powers of deduction amaze me Zabini!"

Draco snorted at this and produced a piece of toast. "Thought you might need this." Phoenix's face lit up and grabbed the toast thankfully, scarfing it down.

"And we got ya this too!" Blaise tossed over a green apple that Phoenix caught with one hand, earning a grin of approval from Blaise, whom Phoenix thanked with an appreciative smile and a wink.

"You gotta eat it all before Snape comes in or-" Blaise stopped when he noticed that Phoenix was licking her fingers and taking the last bite from the apple, stuffing it in her desk and began wiping her mouth.

"You eat-"

"Like I was born and raised in a logging camp? Yeah, I've heard that one before," Phoenix cut Blaise off and then began to laugh, as did Draco and Blaise who found it amazing that such a skinny girl could eat so much so quickly.

Just then Snape walked into the room and began lecturing them on how horrible they did on their tests and left them on his desk to be picked up after class.

Phoenix groaned. She knew she had done horrible on the test and was happy that Snape didn't single her out like he did Neville Longbottom. Sometimes it paid to be a Slytherin.

Phoenix began taking notes with the rest of the class and leaned over to whisper to Draco, who was apparently and thankfully not mad at her anymore.

"Hey Dragon, did you notice Ginny?"

Draco seemed to inwardly flinch at the name. "I make it a point not to notice common filth."

Phoenix ignored his comments. "No her eyes are all puffy and last night Harry looked like he had been crying too."

Draco stopped writing and looked over at Phoenix with a confused scowl on his face.

"Harry? You mean Potter? You saw him last night? Why?"

Phoenix almost began to fidget, but kept her Malfoy mannerisms up, thinking fast.

"Yeah Potter, I saw him when I came to find you last night," she lied. "He looked upset by himself, and then I found you, and came back inside and went to bed."

Draco looked at her skeptically, "But you came to bed after me."

"I went to the bathroom after you told me to go to the room. I didn't want to go back to the room just yet." 

The lies rolled off of her tongue easily, but inwardly she winced. She hated lying to her cousin, but she knew he would not like that she associated with Harry Potter and almost told him the Malfoy secret of her orphanage.

Draco seemed content with her answers and looked over at Ginny. "So what do you think happened?" He tried to sound nonchalant. It was convincing.

"I think they broke up!"

"Who do you think broke up with who?" Draco asked, not so casually.

Phoenix thought about it. "I think she dumped him. Guys don't normally cry if they're the ones who are doing the dumping."

Draco nodded his head confirming this universal truth, but still seemed unconvinced.

"Maybe he thought she was stringing him along, playing him," Draco scowled, staring at the petite redhead.

Phoenix shook her head, "No, Ginny's too loyal for that."

"Not all women are loyal Nix, and not all Weasleys' are of true and noble hearts. Weasels will always be sneaky; it's in their nature!" Draco almost spat and turned back to Snape, who was endlessly writing on the board and screaming at the same time.

"She's not a weasel though Dragon, she's a fox!" Phoenix smiled and elbowed her cousin who glared back.

"Fox's are sly and cunning," he retorted.

Phoenix grinned, "She sounds like a Malfoy to me."

Draco's eyes widened and then he shook his head returning to his notes. If he didn't know better he'd swear his cousin was encouraging him to tame a fox.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny felt horrible. She had dumped Harry Potter. The boy she had loved for so many years, or at least she thought she had, but she couldn't keep up the charade any longer. She loved and respected him too much for that. He seemed understanding, hurt, but he understood. She knew that he did not love her either, but it was still hard for both of them. What she was really afraid of was how Ron would take it.

Ron had encouraged her, supported her and made Harry recognize her. She owned Ron a lot. He went to bat for her and now his sister dumped his best friend for his worst enemy.

She pleaded Harry not to tell him that it was over Draco because it wasn't, well not wholly. She told Harry it was really because of their relationship, how in her heart she only felt them to be friends and he reluctantly agreed. Everyone expected them to get together, everyone wanted them to get together, but they weren't meant to live their lives for others. Secretly, Ginny knew that part of the reason was Draco Malfoy. She had fallen for him.

When Ron found out that Ginny had dumped Harry because she only wanted to be friends, he was furious, and he refused to talk to her during breakfast; he didn't even look at her. Depressed, she would occasionally look up at Draco who would scowl at her and look disgusted. So she dumped a true and faithful friend for another who would never give her the love that she needed and wanted, someone who thought he was better than she was. It was so unfair. Life just sucked sometimes.

When they got to class, Ron seemed to have cooled down. Hermione whispered something in his ear, something along the lines of letting his sister live her own life, and Ron admitted that he had over reacted. He turned to Ginny and admitted just that and apologised. Ginny was surprised that he forgave her so easily, and she looked over at Harry who shrugged and told her that he had forgiven her yesterday.

She felt so confused, so sad, loved and thankful all at the same time, but the sadness remained as she felt she had let everyone down: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco - even herself.

Harry had just watched Ron apologise to his sister. He had overreacted as if Ginny had dumped him, which would have made for an awkward and gross situation, but that was Ron's thing: to overact and then to apologise. He was a loyal and great friend, but sometimes he was too stubborn and pigheaded.

He watched Phoenix look over and frown at Ginny. _Is she worried about Ginny?_ Harry thought perplexed.

He had noticed that the two girls would sometimes stop and talk in the halls and there was the incident in Potions class where Phoenix tried to sit with Ginny, and obviously there was the time that Ginny did save Phoenix's life. Harry was kind of amazed that a Malfoy could show gratitude or become friends with a Weasley, but last night Phoenix mentioned something about her not knowing her parents like him. 

_Does that mean she's not a Malfoy?_

Harry told no one about last night, about finding Phoenix and the knowledge that she shared with him, and he didn't plan to. For some odd reason he really wanted to gain this beautiful and willowy redhead's trust. 

He observed her sitting next to her cousin, her long red and blonde hair tied tightly back into intricate braids and he sighed. S_he looks so beautiful, like an angel._

Harry shook his head and then smiled. It was okay for him to think thoughts like that now since he was now single. However, he frowned for these were still thoughts about a Malfoy.

He watched her gobble down some food that Draco had brought for her and watch amazed as she catch an apple with one hand quite quickly. He grinned, but then his attention was diverted by Snape who strode into the classroom complaining about their low test scores that they had incurred their third week into school.

Class went by slowly with endless note-taking and mixing potions. When class began to wrap up, Snape called everyone by their name to pick up their tests. When he called Phoenix, he scowled at her and handed her back her paper, telling her to study more. Phoenix sheepishly nodded her head and walked back to her cousin who took her test and looked at it shaking his head, scolding her as she nodded her head looking down, defeated.

Harry grabbed his test out of Snape's hand, who glared up at Harry. He had gotten an 80.

_Poor Snape_

Phoenix showed Draco her test scores and he shook his head disapprovingly and told her that they'd have to start studying together now, to which she agreed. She hated being indebted to her cousin and she hated the feeling of being stupid in a subject. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day went by quickly. As for the rest of her classes, Phoenix was doing alright. In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid was delighted to see young Phoenix, tugging on her braids, smiling fondly at her. She was now his second favourite student next to Harry. Of course Ron and Hermione were still his favourites, but none of them took a venomous bite to help him gain respect from the class, even Draco treated him a little better.

In Herbology she aptly extracted elixir from mandrake roots, which earned ten points for Slytherin. Draco stood proudly beside her and assisted, which resulted in an extra five points.

The professors had begun to notice what a good influence the young Phoenix had on her cousin as he spent less time harassing students and teachers, and more time trying to keep his cousin quiet or out of trouble. The professors noted these small changed and smiled.

In Transfiguration, Phoenix answered every single question correctly before Hermione could bring her hand up, which earned a glare from the studious witch, which Phoenix returned with a smirk. This also resulted in the Slytherins mocking the Gryffindors who merely barked back.

Later they got into pairs to work on transforming their familiars into knapsacks. Draco's familiar was an eagle owl and Phoenix's familiar was an actual falcon she named Trafalgar. Ms. McGonagall noted Phoenix and Draco in the corner transforming their pets quite nicely into neat knapsacks. McGonagall was about to congratulate them and show their work to the class when she noticed that Phoenix had performed her magic without the use of a wand. She was aghast. Only four wizards known to history had such a gift.

McGonagall quickly scribbled some writing on a piece of paper and called Phoenix over.

"My dear, could you please deliver this to Dumbledore's office personally?" Phoenix nodded and took the note, walking off to Dumbledore's office.

Draco thought nothing of it and turned his familiar back into an owl and poked at Phoenix's knapsack that she had failed to turn back into Trafalgar. Draco put it over his shoulder and grinned. He wouldn't want his cousin to forget her familiar. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix contemplated opening the note and reading it, but knowing McGonagall she had had it hexed or something to that effect, so Phoenix refrained. Walking up to Dumbledore's office, she paused outside and looked around.

_No secretary, no surveillance that I can see. How do I get this note to him? I don't know the password._

Then all of the sudden the wall where Phoenix was standing started to turn inward and a staircase appeared. Phoenix peeked in and saw no one. Shrugging her shoulders, Phoenix stepped up onto the stairs and began the ascent towards Dumbledore's office.

When she reached the top of the stairs the door was open and there sat the wise old sage himself, sitting at his desk smiling.

"Hello my young Phoenix, I have been expecting you."

Phoenix shrugged bewildered, "At least someone knows what's going on. Uhm, Ms. McGonagall sent me here to give this to you personally sir." Phoenix walked over and handed him the letter.

Dumbledore smiled and thanked her then unfolded the note and read it. He looked at it, reading it intently, and then a smile lit his face. Phoenix waited; she had a sneaky suspicion that this note was about her.

"It seems our dear professor has caught you using magic without a wand. Since you've only been here a week you haven't had the need to use your wand, so she was a bit taken aback."

Phoenix looked at the ground feeling uncomfortable. People normally didn't react well to her not using a wand for her magic. She often forgot about it since she only lived with her mom and they traveled a lot, not giving her much time to see people on a regular basis. In the muggle school it was different since she could whisper or mutter the spells and look casual while she performed magic, which she tried not to indulge in too much in front of the muggles: one, because she was not suppose to, and two, because they weren't as dumb as wizards believed them to be.

"It is my fault entirely my dear," Dumbledore broke Phoenix's train of thought.

"I'm afraid I didn't tell any of the professors; however, it is none of their concern. I do believe I forgot that in our meeting last night I was to arrange getting a wand for you then. With the building of the new gym, especially for your cousin yourself and the Weasleys, and a few unexpected visitors arriving last night, I have had my hands full. I do apologise Phoenix."

Phoenix shrugged and waved her hand, "No worries."

"Well," Dumbledore coughed, "we will have to rectify this. As you have already seen, this shocks the professors. Only the original four founders of this school had the ability that you posses now. This is very rare and odd talent indeed. They still had their own props, if you will, to help control their powers: Slytherin used his bow and arrow, Ravenclaw used the spear, Hufflepuff the shield, and Gryffindor used his sword. Could you imagine how the students would take this news knowing that a fellow student has the same abilities as the founders? No my dear, we must get you a wand, even it is to merely act as a prop."

Dumbledore smiled and continued as he watched the very uncomfortable Phoenix fidget.

"Tomorrow after your 'detention' I would like to see you here in my office and I will have some wands for you to try."

Dumbledore smiled, "You may return to class now my child."

Phoenix nodded and headed out the door down the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix wandered aimlessly down the halls. Classes were over now and it was time for dinner. Phoenix contemplated getting freshened up so she turned around and headed back to her room. When she came in through the portrait Draco was standing in the middle of the room holding a conversation with Blaise Zabini. Zabini was the first to notice Phoenix.

"Hey Malfoy, how'd the post delivery work out for you? Considering the option of an owl post as a career?" Blaise snickered. Draco remained impassive with a sedate expression on his face.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and dropped her books on to the hall stand with a loud thud. "Only 'cause you've taken up the position of village idiot Zabini!"

Draco composed look gave way to laughter as he walked over to Phoenix carrying a knapsack, leaving a pissed off Zabini behind him.

"Hey you forgot something 'Nix." Draco handed her the knapsack.

Phoenix looked at it questionably then it dawned on her. "Trafalgar? Oh right, er..." she looked over at Zabini and then back at Draco who returned a knowing look.

"Hey Zabini, you ready to head for dinner?" Draco looked over his shoulder at Zabini who hadn't been paying attention to their exchange of glances but was rather intently staring at Phoenix's long legs.

"Yeah," he grunted, drawing his gaze away. "You got the Stink Charms?"

Draco shot Zabini a mixed look of anger, annoyance and fear, which Phoenix caught sight of. Motioning for Zabini to follow him with a swift jerk of his hand, Draco and Blaise made a hasty retreat but not before Phoenix could step out in front of them.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy! Stop right there!" Phoenix called out from behind them as they hit the exit. Draco's shoulders slumped and he turned around.

Phoenix had her hands on her slender hips and then stood up straight and brought her arms up and folded them across her chest giving more cleavage to her already ample amounts. Her robes were open, showing off yet another school uniform from her old muggle School, with a short pleated skirt that rose highly on her thighs and an untucked white shirt that was left unbuttoned in strategic places. Blaise could barely contain himself from drooling. Draco wished that she would wear more clothes.

Phoenix did not look impressed.

"Draconius?" Blaise snorted. Draco ignored him and looked at his impatient cousin.

"Dragon, what are you doing with Stink Charms?" 

Stink Charms do exactly what the name implies. They appear to be magic charms for changing one's appearance but actually change one's odor. The Weasleys were known for their excessive use of both.

"Were you going to use those on the Weasleys after dinner at practice?"

"You mean detention?" Draco corrected sarcastically and hid the charms behind his back.

"Dragon, you don't need to get into any more trouble than you already are - than _we_ are!"

Phoenix stepped forward and stretched out her hand, palm flat. Draco sighed and brought the charms out and slapped them onto Phoenix's hand. Blaise made a move, made a motion to speak but Phoenix cut him off with a Malfoy glare.

"I'll see you at dinner in ten. Behave boys."

Draco and Blaise grumbled heading out the portrait door. 

"I didn't know your _mum_ was here Malfoy!" Phoenix could hear Blaise snort.

"Owww! What was that for Malfoy?" Blaise whined in the halls as Draco could be heard cursing and muttering under his breath.

Phoenix laughed and got ready for dinner, but not before she turned her knapsack back into a falcon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix walked into the dinner hall, passing the Gryffindor table on her way to the Slytherin table.

Ginny looked up and smiled sadly at Phoenix who smiled back, wishing that she could pull the girl away from her brother who sat on one side of her and Granger on the other. Phoenix decided to face the Gryffindors, this time on her own terms.

Phoenix strode up to the table and seated herself in between Ron and Ginny. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stopped eating, and then quickly stopped talking. The twins looked amused. Ron and Hermione looked confused and Harry silently smiled. None of the other tables had noticed yet.

"Hey Gin and Tonic, what's up?" Phoenix grabbed a bun and started chewing, talking to the startled Ginny, who flustered trying to find the words to answer Phoenix's polite question.

Phoenix loved the fact that she was pissing Ron off and capturing Harry's attention. They all stared stupidly at her.

"Just came over to remind you to return the journal." Phoenix winked at Ginny who was shocked and also grinned stupidly at the bold Malfoy's actions. No one made a concerted attempt to talk to Ginny, not even her own house members and especially not a Slytherin _and _a Malfoy!

Phoenix then stood up and patted Ron on the shoulders, who looked up at Phoenix as if she had sprouted a tail.

"Thanks for scooting sugar!" Phoenix looked over at Harry and winked seductively then turned around and headed off towards her table.

Draco stared at her open-mouthed. No one else at the table had noticed except for him as he was checking to see if Ginny was talking to that stupid Potter. Some of the professors had noticed, however, particularly Snape, who glared at Phoenix disapprovingly.

Phoenix smiled guiltily and sat in the vacant seat in between Draco and Blaise. Draco made to open his mouth but Phoenix shook her head telling him to just drop it. He did, for the time being.

Phoenix smiled and ate her food, smirking and sneering at the Gryffindors who looked her way. She stuck her tongue out at Ron, who looked bewildered at this, causing both Draco and Harry to snort. She was in a giddy mood. She was actually looking forward to "detention."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was over and Phoenix led Draco to what he deemed his "Death March."

"Shit!" Phoenix cursed as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Draco turned around, "Nix?"

Phoenix bit her lip. "Dragon you have to go to the gym without me. I have to go to Dumbledore's office to get a wand." Phoenix turned around and started running towards Dumbledore's office.

"Nix?!" Draco shouted out after her.

"Go to the gym Dragon! Remember the map!!" And with that Phoenix disappeared around the corner leaving a confused and pissed off dragon behind her.

Phoenix ran around the corner and ran smack dab into someone. It was Harry.

"Whoa Phoenix, watch where you're going!" Harry smiled and helped Phoenix to her feet.

Phoenix grinned and held Harry's hand a little bit longer than necessary.

"I am on my way to see Dumbledore," Phoenix lamely replied. Inwardly wincing at how much of an impact this boy had on her cool factor. When she was around him rarely anything sarcastic or witty came out of her mouth and it unnerved her.

_I got it bad_.

"Oh, I thought you had detention?" Harry asked, standing a little closer than necessary.

"I do, but I have to see Dumbledore first." Phoenix started to head back towards the office reluctant to break contact with the infamous boy.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then. G'night Phoenix," Harry smiled and walked off towards the Gryffindor tower.

Phoenix smiled and walked on, finding the entrance to Dumbledore's office open. Phoenix walked up and found the Headmaster sitting at his desk, stroking what appeared to be a large orange and red bird. It was a phoenix.

"Phoenix!" Dumbledore cried jovially and walked over to Phoenix with Fawkes on his shoulder. "Phoenix, I'd like you to meet Fawkes, _my _phoenix. He just got back from a delivery for me. He's been gone for a month. Poor thing; how I've missed him." Dumbledore stroked the bird lovingly, who appreciated the attention.

Phoenix smiled and brought her hand out to pet the bird and was astonished when Fawkes cooed and flew off of Dumbledore's shoulder on to hers, rubbing his head against her neck, nuzzling her.

"My my, someone likes you!" Dumbledore laughed and sat on the edge of his desk and watched his familiar nuzzle the tall red and blonde-haired Malfoy.

Phoenix giggled and petted the mysterious bird. "Oh he's so much nicer than Trafalgar. Trafalgar only nuzzles when he wants food, and then he nips your fingers so hard they bleed!"

Phoenix softly kissed the bird's head, which cooed happily and flew back to his master's shoulder. 

"I guess that's all he wanted, some attention," Phoenix smiled, a little disappointed that she couldn't have the bird.

"He wanted your approval of him; wanted to know that you liked him back. Fawkes rarely takes to people like this. He likes Harry, but then Harry defended my name against..." 

Dumbledore looked up at a wide-eyed Phoenix; he had been scratching Fawkes head and talking on, happy to have his familiar and friend back. 

"But I do bather on sometimes!" Dumbledore laughed and winked mischievously.

Phoenix laughed, the old man was a hoot and aces in her books. She knew why Draco held him highly in his. Snape, on the other hand, she still couldn't figure out. She still thought he was a prick.

"What House were you in when you went here?" Phoenix blurted out, something that had obviously been on her mind since she had first met the old sage.

Dumbledore seemed startled and laughed. No one had asked him that. Only the professors knew.

"What house do you think?" Dumbledore asked her smiling, not willing to openly tell her.

Phoenix cocked her head to the side and looked up, thinking. She crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth.

"Well you can't be Slytherin," Phoenix mused, rolling her tongue in her cheek.

"Slytherins will do whatever means necessary to get their way. They are highly ambitious. I myself have a few of these qualities: I'm a Malfoy, thus what I want I get."

Dumbledore silently snorted at this as Phoenix continued, switching her weight to her other foot, to help her think.

"You also can't be a Gryffindor because they run head first into everything; mainly danger!" Dumbledore openly laughed at this, unable to control it.

Phoenix continued, unabashed by Dumbledore's laughter.

"Now they are brave and loyal, and I do believe you have those qualities, but you are not rash and headstrong like Gryffindors. These are, again, qualities I'm afraid I have. I don't exactly think before I speak or act." Phoenix looked guilty as if remembering a moment from the past but then shrugged it off and continued.

"So that leaves Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." 

Dumbledore smiled, not letting her know that her deducing may have had an effect on him. Phoenix looked at him as if trying to read his thoughts and interpret his demeanor.

"Hufflepuffs are very honest and loyal, true friends. Popular and loved, they would make the perfect best friend, or patsy." Dumbledore silently grinned at this.

"Although I am loyal, this is only to certain people and for my own selfish reasons and benefits, another Slytherin trait. Hufflepuffs are not selfish and they are completely honest. I could never be a Hufflepuff, and I'm sorry Headmaster, but I do not see you as always being up front and straight about everything."

Dumbledore shrugged, showing that he was not offended and urged her to continue.

"So that leaves Ravenclaw: ingenious, sly, and cunning. They are up front and honest when it serves their purpose and they are very intelligent and mysterious. You sir," Phoenix deduced, "are all of these things. You must have been and still are a Ravenclaw!"

Dumbledore was amazed. No one had ever been able to pick him apart like that. This girl, by process of elimination, had discovered what house he was from. She was very good at reading character: a Slytherin trait, but she was also very mysterious herself, a Ravenclaw trait indubitably.

"You should have been sorted into Ravenclaw yourself my young Phoenix," Dumbledore continued with a laugh, "or perhaps you can take over for the Sorting Hat."

Phoenix laughed, pleased with herself.

"Very good Phoenix, I trust that you will leave me my mystery?" Phoenix nodded her head and Dumbledore smiled. "Now my inquisitive girl, I do believe we need to get you a wand."

Phoenix nodded and glanced over at the desk where three wands lay.

"You will take one of these for now and tomorrow I will have a wand master in here to size you up with an appropriate wand."

Phoenix looked puzzled and picked up a long mahogany wand, about ten inches long.

"Do you feel anything?"

Phoenix frowned and looked down at the wand in her long slender hands. "No."

"No stinging even?" 

"No." Phoenix flicked the wand in her hand and spoke, "_Lumus__ Flamaro_!"

Flames shot out of Phoenix's fingertips and lit the wand on fire. Phoenix dropped the now3 ash wand and looked up at Dumbledore guiltily.

Dumbledore smiled, "Perhaps we should just use a normal lumus spell next time?"

Phoenix nodded and picked up the second wand. It was eight inches long and a dark black colour. She flicked it in her hand, making a soft swooshing nose and pointing to a lamp on Dumbledore's desk and spoke:

"_Wingardium__ Leviosa_!"

Nothing happened.

"Are you focussing your magic on coming through the wand Phoenix?"

Phoenix nodded and dropped the wand sighing and picked up the last one. Wands had never worked for her. Her mom had tried to get her to use one since she was eight.

The last one was silver, seven inches long and it shimmered slightly. Phoenix took the wand in her hand and felt content. It did not feel like it was made for her, or a perfect fit, nor did it electrify her. It just simply made her feel warm and content.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Think of the wand as an extension of yourself. When you use your hands you foresee the energy coming through your fingertips. See the wand as a conduit to that. From your fingertips it goes to the wand and so on."

Phoenix nodded and concentrated, "_Lumus_!"

A soft silver glow came from the end of the silver wand. Phoenix smiled and so did Dumbledore.

"I guess we don't need the wand master tomorrow then," Phoenix smiled and looked dumbfounded at the wand. "It didn't feel like what I've heard, you know, perfect or magical, just…warm."

Dumbledore nodded and mused, "That is very interesting."

Fawkes flew over and rested on Phoenix's shoulder and rubbed up against her neck and pecked lovingly at the wand.

"What is this wand made out of?" Phoenix asked.

"It is a birch, silver birch, found in Canada actually. This wand was your mothers."

Phoenix swallowed hard. This did not look like her mother's wand.

"It was hers when she went to this school. She got another one in Bulgaria and left this one here for my safekeeping. I suppose in case she had a daughter. I'm surprised she forgot about it. I'm sure she was looking for wands for you at some point."

Phoenix nodded sadly, looking at the wand. Fawkes continued pecking at it.

"The wand has no mystical element in it, but it is related to Fawkes in a way."

Phoenix looked up, woken from a dream state about her mother and how much she missed her.

"When this wand was made it is said that legendary Sempiternity cried with joy on the wand. The wand is actually excellent for healing. It is said that all phoenixes have an affinity for the legendary phoenix. It is considered the first, their mother. One of the reasons I had to keep the feather locked away is because Fawkes would never leave the thing alone, he just curled up on top of it and never left it."

Phoenix looked amazed and laughed. Dumbledore smiled, pleased with the choice of wands. 

"I guess that's what made mom start to research the bird and other things like it!"

Dumbledore nodded, "You do know that it was your mother who donated the feather?"

Phoenix nodded. Her mother had discovered it the same day she discovered Phoenix, hence why she was named _Phoenix__._

"I'm surprised she didn't name me Sempiternity!" Phoenix laughed sadly.

_Mom why did you have to go? _Phoenix shook herself from her thoughts. Dumbledore noted the inner turmoil in the young woman's head and walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This way you will have a part of her with you always, and the work that she loved so much. Not just because it was some mystical creature, but her hunt for it brought her to you. One thing she had loved and treasured above all else."

Phoenix looked up, smiling a true smile for the old Ravenclaw, tears threatening to spill. He knew exactly what to say and when.

Phoenix did something unexpected, shocking herself as well as Dumbledore: she hugged him.

"Thank you Headmaster!" Phoenix smiled and let go, holding her wand, now knowing why it felt so warm and loving.

Dumbledore smiled, genuinely touched by the affections of the young Malfoy.

"This wand will be excellent for disguising your amazing talent. Perhaps one day we will be able to tell the school and the wizarding world, but for now-"

Phoenix cut him off with a broad smile and opened her arms with a flourish.

"Yeah I know ya cunning sly Ravenclaw. Only give away so much information. No need to incriminate yourself, right? People are afraid of what they don't understand," Phoenix giggled.

Dumbledore laughed and walked the grinning Phoenix to the door.

_She is very astute,_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

"I do believe you have a practice to attend to." Dumbledore opened the door and took Fawkes, who reluctantly got off of Phoenix's shoulder.

"Yeah, gotta play referee and make sure they haven't killed each other yet."

Dumbledore looked at her seriously, "I'm counting on you to make sure this runs right. Who knows, you may be responsible for House barriers to come crashing down."

Phoenix snorted and slipped her precious new wand into her robes.

"I don't see myself as a history maker. I have a B in History of Magic. Headmaster, the day Slytherins and Gryffindors get along is the day a Malfoy falls in love with a Weasley!" 

Phoenix retorted sardonically then laughed and bounded down the stairs towards the gym, leaving a cunning old raven smiling mysteriously to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix skidded down the hall towards the gym, conveniently avoiding all professors' paths and burst into the gym doors, face flushed, a grin spread across her face. She couldn't wait to tell Draco that she had a wand, and not just any wand, her moms!

Catching her breath, Phoenix walked into the large gym that Dumbledore had built for them. It was huge. Apparently he had taken a non-used hall and laid it out like a muggle-style gym, like the one she had back home at her private school. However, it was larger than any gym she had ever seen and it had a large stage set to the back of it, with a hidden stage where lighting and storage were kept. The sight was amazing to behold, but not as amazing as the three disgruntled boys that stood before her.

George and Fred stood off to the right hand corner near a basketball net. They smelled like skunks, and they were grumbling to each other and staring wickedly at Malfoy who was off to the very far-left corner. His arms were wrapped tightly across his chest and he was scowling at the twins. His hair was a rainbow colour, sticking up in every which direction.

Phoenix's grin disappeared. "What the hell happened here?" Phoenix shouted.

None of the boys looked at her. They continued their stare down. Phoenix got out her wand and then hesitated.

"No, I'm not gonna fix this. You two are gonna remain stinky!" Phoenix pointed at the twins with her wand, who were now looking at her with mild terror. "And you are gonna remain looking like a peacock!" Phoenix now pointed her wand at Draco, who openly stared at his cousin in shock.

"You three are the biggest, tallest idiots I have ever met! And I have known a fair amount of idiots! But if there was a crown awarded for idiocy, you three would share it! We're supposed to be working together to develop a talent, not practice stink and colour charms on each other, unless that's your talent? If so that's pretty pathetic! Dumbledore DOES know what's going on and he won't stand for this and neither will I!" 

Phoenix finished her tirade in a huff, still waving her wand wildly at them. George was the first one to speak up, "You got a wand now?" Fred nodded his head as well, inquiring.

They could be really cute and curious like three-year-olds sometimes, forgetting their worries and cares like for instance forgetting the fact that they smelled rank.

Phoenix laughed, "Yeah, Dumbledore just gave it to me. It used to be my mom's!"

Draco walked over to Phoenix and took her wand from her and examined it.

"Aunt Athenia's? Why didn't you get this wand from her after the funer-?" Draco stopped and looked at the twins suspiciously.

"The funeral Draco? This used to be her wand in high school. She left it here with Dumbledore. There's more to the story, but I think we should get to work." Draco stared at her open mouthed at what she had just said. The twins looked at her questioningly.

"What Dragon? We're going to be with them five days a week for a whole year, they already know I can perform magic without a wand, there's little about me that they're not gonna know!" Phoenix turned to the twins, ignoring Draco's silent protest.

"This was my mom's old wand. It's said to be enchanted by the phoenix Sempiternity. My mother was the scientist who discovered the feather that we are competing for. I'm here at Hogwarts not because I wanted to or because I wanna follow my mom's footsteps; I'm here because my mother's dead."

Phoenix stared at the twins blankly, swallowing the pain and tears that accompanied her whenever she mentioned her mom, but she was a Malfoy and she would make this situation as black and white as possible.

The twins looked down, visibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Phoenix," Fred said looking up. He genuinely looked concerned.

"I'm not looking for sympathy," Phoenix spoke with a little too much emotion and then brought it down a notch. "I just wanted to make things clear, so no dead mom jokes, ok?" Phoenix smiled weakly, which earned an expression of horror from all three boys.

George stepped forward hesitantly. "You have another secret safe with us Phoenix. No one will know any of this until you are, and if willing, to tell."

Phoenix smiled, silently thanking the twins with a nod of her head. "Now let's see if I can clean you boys up!" Phoenix grinned raising her wand.

Draco visibly winced. "Are you sure that it'll work through the wand? Maybe you wanna just use your hands?"

Phoenix grinned wickedly at her cousin making him feel even more uncomfortable. The twins actually took a step back.

"Well let's find out then, shall we?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

George yawned and stretched, poking his arm in Fred's face who batted it away, stifling his own yawn as they walked through the common room doors of the Gryffindor Towers.

It was after curfew and they had just come back from the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. They were a little buzzed after their "practice" with the Malfoys; it was Fred's suggestion of course. 

They had done nothing in the hour that they had been in the gym with the Malfoys. Phoenix ended up arriving twenty minutes late into the detention and they had spent a good fifteen minutes listening to her rant and then reveal to them that she didn't have a mother.

George sighed. He had no idea that the tall Malfoy was motherless. It did explain why she was attending Hogwarts so late. George was starting to like this Malfoy chick. She was sassy and full of pep. Fred agreed with him as they both talked about the mysterious redhead over a pint at the bar. George remembered the first day she arrived, wearing that hilarious muggle shirt that no one understood. Since then she had been known to wear shirts with silly sayings on them or pictures. She was a little like him and Fred: good-natured with a sarcastic sense of humour. 

After Phoenix showed them her new wand, she magically reversed their charm spells and sat down on the floor staring up at them. The last ten minutes of their detention ended in silence. When it was up, Malfoy promptly left the room with his cousin trailing behind him. George found it a pity that Phoenix was a Malfoy; she would have made a superb Weasley.

Fred nudged his brother, who yawned and nodded his head at his brother's intention. There was Ron and Hermione, cuddling soundlessly on one of the Gryffindor sofas. George slapped Ron in the back of the head who was sleeping on the sofa with Hermione, resting her head on his shoulder.

Fred and George knew that both Ron and Hermione had huge crushes on one another but would never admit to it or do anything about it. But rules were rules and boys and girls weren't allowed to sleep with each other in the common room so late at night, well not that they were allowed to sleep together at all, but it was curfew and they were to be in their own separate beds.

Ron grunted and woke up, looking up at his two tall brothers who were grinning sleepily. Fred pointed at Hermione, who was still asleep, nuzzling her face into Ron's shoulder.

Ron gulped and then blushed several shades of red, matching his hair and gently shook Hermione awake. She woke up, doe-eyed and confused, rubbing her eyes, whining seductively at Ron, who swallowed hard and regretfully told Hermione that it was past curfew and that they had to go to bed. Hermione nodded sleepily and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder as he walked her to her room, holding her tightly.

Fred snorted at them as they disappeared around the corner, "Just friends huh?"

George laughed and clapped his brother on the back as they headed off to their room, wondering what kind of surprise tomorrow's detention would hold in store for them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco stormed out of the gym and down the hall. He couldn't believe his cousin had told those two ruddy weasels about her mom, his aunt, and he couldn't believe that those two idiots would slip him that charm to do that to his hair. Although he had given the Stink Charms to Phoenix earlier, he still had several more hidden in his pocket, so he returned the twin's prank in kind.

The three of them sat glaring at each other for twenty minutes until Phoenix arrived, and then Phoenix chastised them and proceeded to tell the twins about her life – something very uncharacteristic of a Malfoy.

Nothing got done in the end; they just sat in silence.

"This is pointless!" Draco cried as he strode quickly and determinedly down the hall.

"Well if you three would stop playing pranks on one another and work together-"

"On what?" Draco cut Phoenix off. "I have nothing in common with those weasels, nor do I plan on developing a talent with them!" Draco turned around and spat this at his cousin who sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we only have a month before Halloween; don't you think we should get cracking?" Phoenix suggested hopelessly, knowing that nothing would work on her cousin right now, especially reason.

"Oh I'll get cracking alright, especially their skulls!" Draco turned around and continued his long hurried stride and abruptly tripped over a petite redhead.

Draco lay sprawled on top of the very frightened Ginny Weasley. He brought his arms up and continued to lie on top of her, looking down at her confusedly.

"I-I'm sorry," Ginny stuttered, trying to ignore the feeling of the tall muscled Slytherin so close to her, on top of her, with his warm breath tickling her neck.

Draco propped himself up on his hands and stared down at the beautiful blushing redhead who was clutching her books to her chest as if to give some space between them, and it _was_ the only thing that kept them apart. Draco could feel every part of his body in contact with hers. His legs brushed her thighs and his abdomen rested on top of her small but perky chest and his groin rested painfully on her soft smooth stomach. Draco groaned and let out a soft growl in Ginny's ear. She blushed madly and let out her own soft moan as she felt something hard poke at her stomach and she wet her lips furiously.

Draco trailed his lips along her smooth vanilla cheeks and inched them closer to her lips, feeling them wet and moist and parted for him as he gazed into her deep chocolate brown eyes that were now half open; her lips were open and waiting, her chest rising against him. She was so seductive. He couldn't explain the feelings that were racing through him when he saw her and especially now that she was lying submissively beneath him, willingly offering her sweet pink full lips to him. How he hungered to taste her. 

It was all over in an instant as Draco shot up and stood up from her. He had remembered that his cousin was there and others could be around too: Slytherins, watching him get turned on by a Weasley. But no one was in the halls, and Phoenix apparently had walked off.

Ginny opened her eyes. She was disappointed. She had loved the feeling of Draco lying on top of her. His scent was so musky and warm, his breath was sweet and hot, his soft lips grazing hers; it all thrilled her. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft blonde hair and crush her lips to his, invade his mind, body and soul. Even the hardness she felt on her abdomen excited her, knowing that he was hard for her, because of her, but then he had stopped it all and jumped up as though his ass was on fire.

Ginny got up, looking around blushing, clutching a book to her chest as if to protect her. Draco looked her up and down, and impassive look on his face.

"I came to give you this back," Ginny showed him the book in her hands. "I accidentally picked it up last week with my other books when I was showing your cousin to your room," Ginny finished somewhat confidently.

Draco eyed the book suspiciously as she presented it to him. It was his journal.

"Accidentally?" Draco asked skeptically.

Ginny nodded, crimson roses still present on her cheeks from their earlier encounter on the floor. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the book, pointing at Ginny with it, looking indignant.

"Did your boyfriend Potter send you to spy on me? Get my journal and hope you can find some information on me?" Draco looked ready to burst.

Ginny shook her head, tears threatening near. How could he accuse her like this?

"No of course not 'cause you found nothing in it. It's just an empty journal Ginny. It's not incriminating like your old one, is it? Tell Potter to find better spies, and prettier ones at that if he thinks I'll be seduced by the likes of _you_!" Draco gave her a disapproving look and threw the book at her feet and stormed off towards his room.

Ginny slumped to the ground and picked up the book. Her tears were overflowing. How could he say such hurtful, spiteful things? He made reference to Tom's Journal and it felt like an old knife was being rammed through her chest. She found it hard to breathe. She got up and took off back towards her empty lonely room with silent tears streaming behind her, not seeing the image of two yellow-green eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Malfoy!" A loud voice boomed across the empty halls and Draco turned around, looking incensed and bored at the same time, but also very upset.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat, turning round on the dark-haired boy. "Come to see your handy work? Well your girlfriend didn't succeed Potter! Find someone else to spy on me!" Draco looked satisfied at his proper insult.

Harry shook his head and laughed bitterly, "You are such an arrogant fool Malfoy! You can't see beyond your own nose!" Harry pointed his finger at Draco, who took a step forward, bristling.

"Come to pick a fight have we Pot-head? Wands or fists? Remember, I'm a good three inches taller than you and well we both know who's better at dueling!" An evil glint appeared in Draco's eye.

"I'm not here to fight you you ignorant git! I'm here to talk to you about Ginny! What the hell do you think you're doing talking to her like that?" Harry looked ready to kill with his fists curled and clenched.

"Please forgive me if I don't care 'bout your girlfriend's feelings Potter, but it was her that took _my_ journal, ordered by you no doubt. So why don't you leave me alone and go comfort your ruddy weasel!" 

Draco took a warning step forward and spoke with malice, "Now go to your girl Potter, if you know what's good for you!"

Harry smiled and then began to laugh. Draco shook at this. The man actually enjoyed Draco fawning over his girl and then to have her betray and reject him. They would both pay for this disgrace.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Potter?" Draco snarled.

Harry continued laughing lightly and pointed at Draco, "You!"

Draco growled and Harry abruptly stopped laughing.

"You just don't get it do you, you ignorant _boy_!" Draco snarled at Potter's emphasis on boy; it was something his father always did. He took a threatening step forward to meet Harry, looking down on him.

Harry looked up defiantly and grinned, "You just will never clue in will you Malfoy? Ginny's no spy."

Draco growled baring his teeth. "Then what is your girlfriend Potter?"

Harry smiled and got ready to turn around, "She's not my girlfriend anymore Malfoy. She chose you, and you just rejected her."

Harry promptly turned around and walked off towards the Gryffindor tower, leaving a confused and bewildered Malfoy behind him.


	9. Dreams

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 8: Dreams**

Ginny ran back to room crying. Enraged and devastated, she flopped down on her bed throwing the book beside her and cried into her pillow.

_How can I be so stupid? He doesn't care for me at all! Why did I choose him over Harry?_

Ginny rolled over, tears streaming down her cheeks and looked at the black and green journal with loathing and disgust. She had not taken up a journal since her first year of school, after the incident with Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. Gauging by Draco's rude mention of her journal tonight, there was a good reason to see why she hadn't. 

His words had torn at her. She hated to admit it, but she valued what he said. She had seen a glimpse of him that no one else had ever seen and she was smitten. She knew that secretly, deep down, she had grown infatuated with the boy since first year. His smoldering good looks, his elegant demeanor, these were all attractive but still a front. With Harry, she was in love with him because he was the famous Harry Potter, but then that crush turned into friendship and they had parted, content with their friendship, and Ginny had found in Draco a second person. 

This second Draco could love, as could be seen with his protective nature towards his cousin. This second Draco could laugh and have fun when he thought no one was looking, and this second Draco sometimes showed her that he cared. Sometimes he showed her that he was attracted to her and wanted to get to know her outside the vast realm of the girl who had opened up the Chamber of Secrets; the girl who was used shamelessly by Voldemort. But tonight the old Draco showed through, the one that had virtually deemed her as Harry's whore and spy.

Ginny sighed and stared at the diary in anger. She had forgotten about the diary and Tom. Well not completely, it was always at the back of her mind, causing her to feel sorrow, doubt and guilt, and of course Tom always plagued her dreams. But since the beginning of the new school year, she had been getting fewer dreams and another man occupied the ones that she did have: Draco Malfoy.

Ginny reached over and opened the book. She hadn't dare open it and break what tenuous bond and trust that her and Draco had once shared, but was now gone. The pages were blank; he wasn't lying.

Ginny sighed and reached for a quill. She had longed to see her written words, her inner most thoughts and desires laid out on page once more. She dipped the quill in the ink that lay on her bed stand (as she often wrote about her dreams on scraps of paper when she awoke in a cold sweat). She poised it above the paper, eager to write, but afraid.

_Will it happen again? Will Tom be here too?_

Ginny bit back the haunting thoughts and brought the quill down and began to write.

Nothing.

Nothing appeared. She couldn't write on the paper. She looked at it annoyed. Sitting up she put the quill back in its holder and withdrew her wand from her robes and pointed it at the puzzling journal on her lap.

"_Accerco! Reveal!_" she said while pointing to the page. Nothing happened, but then slowly words began to swirl and form on the page; fine and narrow loops appeared:

"I wish Ginny would see me for who I really am, and not my father."

One sentence had been written in the journal and it was written in invisible ink by the most arrogant Slytherin in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, and his one thought was that Ginny not see him as his father, but who he truly is.

Ginny gasped in shock, as it was true. She did see him beyond his father, but she still saw him as a Malfoy, only someone else, someone special that no one else knew. She had not expected this, had not expected such a heartfelt outpour of words on paper, even though it was only one simple sentence.

Ginny wiped away the tears that streamed freshly down her cheeks and picked up her quill and wrote beneath Draco's heartfelt words as if in reply:

"I wish Draco would care and be here for me whenever I needed him." 

Ginny watched as the words faded and disappeared and closed the book, shattering what illusions she ever had about the nasty Draco Malfoy. She turned on her side and cried silently into her pillow, wishing that she could find the courage to tell Draco how she felt, wishing that everything had not collapsed all around her as it had tonight. And as Ginny slowly cried to herself, a pair of sharp yellow-green eyes watched the girl clutch on to the journal and fall into a deep troubled sleep, where her eyes twitched and fluttered as within her mind a battle raged. 

_Virginia stood on a lone cliff overlooking the horizon as the sun began to set in shades of red, orange, amber, and violet mixed into the sea below in a tranquil and heavenly sigh. Draco, his hair long and seemingly white, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of her head._

_"Someday we'll tell everyone my love?" He spoke softly into her auburn hair._

_Virginia__ looked up at her lover and smiled, caressing the slight curve of her belly. "Yes, we'll surprise them; they will be so happy!" She laughed mirthfully as he reached down and pet her stomach lovingly and tenderly, kissing the side of her neck, nuzzling softly._

_"What shall we name him?" Draco smiled and began to teasingly bite at Virginia's neck, enjoying her scent and reaction._

_"Who says it will be a boy?" __Virginia__ smirked and moaned softly as Draco continued to play minstrel to her neck._

_"Well he is a Malfoy. Men come first. It's in my family!" Draco said with an arrogant smirk._

_Virginia smirked back, "It's in my family too!"_

_They both laughed and turned around to kiss one another passionately when the firestorm began. __Virginia__ clung desperately to Draco who shielded her behind him._

_"Voldemort!" Draco cried between gritted teeth, backing __Virginia__ away from the danger._

_The firestorm continued, fire crashing down around them, sending the forest animals fleeing as trees as grass set on fire, matching the fire-lit sky._

_"MY HEIR!" A booming malicious voice issued forth from the depths of hel,l echoing throughout the valley, void of a body._

_"I WILL HAVE MY HEIR!" The voice gave way to cackling, evil sadistic laughter._

_"You will NEVER have __Virginia__!" Draco cried, taking on the onslaught of fire that scorched and marred his beautiful face._

_"Draco!" Virginia screamed, desperate to save her love, to save her unborn child._

_"Go Ginny!" Draco cried and pushed her out of the way, begging her to run away, to run to safety. She could not leave him._

_"No, Draco, please?" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face._

_"Please Ginny, please? For me,  for our baby!" Draco's eyes were wet and his face was bloody. His wand was in his hand and he was desperately trying to find the owner of the howling voice._

_Virginia nodded and took off, running away from her only love, leaving him to battle something so horrible and so unknown. __Virginia__ skidded to a halt as a robed person stepped out in front of her, yellow-green eyes gleaming._

_"You were not meant to have the gift. You are Voldemort's slave, do his bidding and be his vessel."_

_Virginia__ screamed as the stranger's bony fingers encircled her throat. _

_She cried definitely, "Never! I am NO ONE'S slave!" Virginia tried to struggle free, clawing at the hand that was wound tightly around her neck, but he was too strong._

_"__Virginia__!" A voice screamed through the fire and debris. It was Draco. His wand was in his hand outstretched, aimed at the assaulting stranger._

_And then it happened. _

_Protruding through Draco's stomach was twelve inches of solid steel soaked with his own blood. His eyes widened, his arms outstretched, reaching for his only love. _

_Draco Malfoy fell._

_"Gin-" He croaked out falling to the ground defeated. Behind him lay his killer, laughing maniacally as he stepped on Draco's back and withdrew his sword from the still warm dead body with a wrenching tear._

_Before Ginny lost consciousness she caught sight of her lover's murder's face._

_It was Lucius Malfoy._

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. _What the fuck was that?_

He had just had a dream about him and Virginia together, pregnant and in love. Then his father came and killed him while some stranger strangled Ginny to death. It was horrible and surreal. The strange thing was is that it wasn't his dream; it was Ginny's.

Draco sat up and got out of bed in his silk boxers and looked over at his cousin who was sound asleep. She had told him earlier when he finally made to his room, disoriented, as to what Potter had revealed to him earlier, was that she felt him and Ginny needed time alone. She said they had looked indisposed so she had left them.

Draco had nodded numbly and went straight to bed thinking about Ginny. She had chosen him over Potter and he blew it with his malicious words. Then he awoke with a sense of fear and dread as he had dreamed Ginny's dream with her.

_She must be terrified,_ Draco thought as he grabbed his robes, leaving it open to reveal his sexy well defined chest and low riding boxers that hung nicely about his hips as he ran out through the portrait wall towards the Gryffindor tower.

Draco stopped short when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and stopped to peer outside the window where he saw someone wandering aimlessly outside on the grounds. Draco found a hidden exit and went outside to see who it was. 

It was Ginny Weasley. She was dressed in her robes and uniform still. She had apparently gone to sleep with her clothes on and was now sleep walking. She looked dead. Her arms clutched his journal and he swallowed hard, feeling guilty.

_She had tried to return that to me and I had bitched her out for it. She wanted to make amends, maybe even let me know that she had dumped Potter for me?_

Draco shook off the thoughts and questions that haunted his mind and walked over to the petite beauty who stopped short when he stood in front of her, blocking her route with his large tall frame.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Draco?" she sighed his name.

Draco felt himself melt inside, "Virginia?"

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears as she leapt into Draco's shocked arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and clutching her tiny fingers on his robe collar, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared Draco. I'm so scared!" She chanted over and over, crying as though the tears would never stop.

Draco lowered himself down to her and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair and back, soothing her. "I'm here Virginia, I'm here. Everything will be alright."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco lay on the bed watching Ginny sleep. Her eyes were red and puffy and she twitched uncomfortably as she curled up into a ball clutching Draco's hand.

He had carried her back to her room and laid her on her bed. She refused to let go of him and clung to his body like a wet tissue, sobbing lightly into his chest, which had now become moist with her tears. He stroked her back and told her he wasn't going to leave her and she finally loosened up a little and let go of his neck and allowed him to lower her onto the bed.

He carefully pulled off her robe, leaving her in her kilt and dress shirt, wrinkled from restless sleep. Draco looked at Ginny as he made to undo her shirt, looking for permission. Ginny looked up at him with her soulful brown eyes and smiled sadly with tears in her eyes, nodding her approval.

Draco gingerly undid her buttons, and shifted uncomfortably with lust as each button undone revealed more of her creamy white skin to him. Unbuttoning from the top downward, he felt with the tips of his finger the soft cotton of her plain white bra that contained her perky, silky smooth chest that rose steadily as his soft fingertips grazed the cleft of her breast then slid down over her stomach and across her sides as he slowly slid her shirt off and dropped it onto the floor.

Draco looked up, eyes questioning as his fingers rested on the zipper of her kilt. She nodded, breathing heavily. Draco licked his lip unconsciously and slowly undid her skirt, sliding it down past her behind and down her smooth toned legs, revealing a matching pair of white panties. Ginny lay on the bed in her white bra and panties, offering a vision of seductive innocence. Draco swallowed hard, fighting the urge to explore every inch of the shy fox with his fingers, lips and tongue.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he trailed his hands up her thighs. Her body trembled and bucked gently under his touch as his hands brushed past her hips to her stomach. He loved her reactions to his touch. She was obviously a virgin, so clean and pure.

Draco wished he could say the same. His first had been Pansy Parkinson in fifth year. She had caught him with his pants down, thinking of Ginny. She offered to help. In his desperate state he consented. After their short escapade he had shunned her completely and though she would often coo after him, he made it perfectly clear that nothing like that would ever happen again, and although it didn't, there were many other girls who gave him offers. Often on those lonely nights when he dreamed of Ginny he would permit a strawberry blonde or a reddish-brown haired slut to go down on him and he'd picture Ginny the entire time. He knew it was wrong but he wanted the girl so much and he knew he could never have her. His father would never approve.

But looking down at this vision of beauty and innocence, he didn't care. He would not taint her. He cared for her too much.

He ran the palm of his hand up her stomach and across her chest to her neck. Though tonight was not the night and he would never violate her virginity, he would someday make her feel pleasure she had never thought possible.

Draco smiled sweetly at the girl who now had her eyes shut concentrating on his hands and his touch. He pulled her comforter over top of her and leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, confused and disappointed, but when she saw his sweet smiling face she returned the smile and held his hand, turning over to fall asleep. 

There he sat until she fell asleep, regretfully leaving her and sneaking off to his own room in the early hours of morning, with two yellow-green eyes following his every move.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the week was uneventful. Draco and Phoenix went to classes, ate lunch and dinner then served their detention with the twins in seemingly abject silence for an hour. Sometimes Phoenix would try to engage them all in a conversation or joke with the twins. This would receive a soft laugh or a raised eyebrow from the two scoffing twins whom Draco knew right after the detention would sneak off to the Three Broomsticks to get snookered, and he wasn't referring to the billiard game.

After detention, still nowhere near devising a talent for their performance that they were to have in less than three weeks, Phoenix had gotten worried and complained to the three of them on the Friday, saying she was going to make the three of them work together even if it killed her.

But they still never devised a talent and every night after detention, the twins would sneak off to the bar and Phoenix and Draco would do their homework with Draco trying to help his cousin with Potions. She was doing better, somewhat, but she was uncomfortable with Draco's teaching methods as he taught exactly like Snape. He couldn't dumb it down for her and she would never tell him that.

After homework they would play a game of Exploding Snaps or visit the Common Room where they would hang out with Blaise, joking around and making fun of Pansy who had a continual wounded look on her face. Crabbe and Goyle were almost never to be seen. They too sneaked off grounds to get plastered, disgruntled that Malfoy spent so much time with his cousin. They had gotten used to Blaise being his best friend and Pansy following him around like a lost puppy, but Phoenix was the last straw. She was starting to make him soft. Blaise and Pansy noticed this as well and chose to remain silent for the meanwhile.

Going back to the room after having brushed their teeth and Phoenix successfully tripping Blaise so that he would stop tickling her, his very obvious way of feeling her up, both proceeded to collapse on their respective beds in exhaustion.

This was their routine for the entire week, with one small exception: every night Draco would wake up feeling disturbed, a violent image hanging resolutely but quickly fading in his mind, and he would sneak off clad only in his robe and boxers to Ginny's room, always finding it open for him. And he would crawl into bed with her and cradle her from behind, comforting her as she cried out his name and sobbed into his chest. She was having nightmares, so bad that they made her shake and tremble.

Draco had never asked what they were about. The first night it was about him, but most of the nights this week it was about Voldemort. He knew this because he could sense it, because he knew Virginia. Voldemort was calling out to her, torturing her, and Draco came to her every night, taking off his robes and settling in beside the petite redhead clad only in a tank top and shorts, her hot smooth skin pressed up against him. It was heaven and hell in one for Draco. 

To feel her body so close to his was heaven; to have her turn around and cling to him, rest her head on his chest; to feel her soft hair cascade down his chest and abdomen, and to hear her sigh, running her nails across his ribs; this was sheer bliss, but it was hell because of why he was there. She was in pain every night, psychological pain that took a hold of her tiny frame and wracked her with heart wrenching sobs and painful moans. It was also hell because her touch was burning him, and though his intentions were pure, he wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and give her blissful pleasure to take away all the pain.

Draco lay on his back with Ginny's head on his chest, her leg brought up over his thighs and her tiny arm snaked around his waist, she held him gently as her nightmares faded into ordinary sleep. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the heat radiate off her skin and leaned his head down to kiss the top of her head. She sighed happily and nuzzled her face into his chest.

It was a little slice of heaven for them both.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix rolled out of bed and flopped down on the floor. It was a typical morning for the tall Malfoy. Phoenix begrudgingly got up, rubbing her tender bottom and looked over to her cousin's empty bed.

_Gone again? Bugger makes a beeline for the shower every morn' I suppose._

Phoenix shrugged and slipped out of her pajamas and slipped into her robe, which she had enchanted the other night with a little white bunny on the breast that hopped about her robe and then stopped, winked and giggled into its little paws. She found it somewhat charming. She had thought of it last week in detention where they just sat around in silence for an hour. She tried to do some schoolwork too, they all had, but Dumbledore had come down to visit them and told them that they had to think of their talent and work on it and not do homework. Fred and George complained about their N.E.W.T.S, but Dumbledore didn't care.

Phoenix scratched her mass of blonde and red locks and grabbed a towel and headed off to have a shower. She passed the Prefect washroom and scowled at the door, contributing her cousin's constant absence in the morning to him waking up early to hog the bathroom.

Phoenix went down a little further to the Slytherin girl's washroom and considered going in when she heard Pansy Parkinson quietly talk to some other Slytherin girl about how dreamy Draco is. She also snorted saying that he has changed since Phoenix came to Hogwarts.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and continued on. She didn't want to hear Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice so early in the morning, let alone hear her talk about Draco's rippling muscles. Phoenix shuddered.

Wandering aimlessly and sleepily down the halls Phoenix performed what seemed to be a regular, routine action for her: she ran smack dab into Harry Potter.

"Oof!" Harry let out a grunt and steadied himself by grabbing Phoenix's shoulders.

Phoenix looked up grinning guiltily, "Hey Potter. Sorry about that."

Harry smiled and unconsciously rubbed Phoenix's shoulders, "No problem 'Nix. It's always nice to have a beautiful girl run into you every once and a while," his smile accentuated his natural charm.

_Damn boy, with a smile like that you'll make a girl melt._ Phoenix smiled and then brightened. _He called me 'Nix, only Draco calls me Nix; sounds better coming from Harry._

Phoenix grinned stupidly, blushing. She didn't feel guilty about having the semi-hots for Harry since him and Ginny were no longer an item.

"So we meet again and this time you're dressed!" Harry laughed and let go of Phoenix's shoulders, looking at the bunny that hopped around her robe. "So do you have a thing about taking showers in guy's washrooms?" Harry laughed, watching the bunny giggle.

A wicked smile crossed Phoenix's face, "Hey Potter, are there any guys in your washroom?" Phoenix asked.

Harry scratched his head, "Gryffindors aren't normally early risers, except for myself." Then he added, "How about Slytherins?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately yes. Draco's in the washroom and Pansy and her twat brigade are in the Slytherin girl's bathroom."

Harry snorted at this. It was so easy to talk with Phoenix Malfoy. She was very funny and free, uninhibited.

"I'd propose the female Gryffindor's, but I don't know the password to the washroom," Harry offered.

Phoenix grinned and winked, "Guess we'll have to shower together Potter."

Harry's mouth hung open. Did she just suggest they shower together?

Phoenix grabbed Harry's arm. It was fun teasing him. Frankly, it turned her on. "Come on Potter, you know the password."

"Gingersnaps," Harry numbly muttered the words as Phoenix dragged Harry inside and shut the door giggling.

"What's with this place and food name passwords?" Phoenix giggled and pointed to the door looking at the shocked Harry. "Can you seal it so no one can walk in?"

Harry shook his head and swallowed hard, cursing that common rooms couldn't be locked by students. Phoenix hummed and hawed and then shrugged her shoulders and dropped her robe and stepped into the showers, turning the warm water on her. 

Harry felt himself grow hard and turned around taking the other shower, scalding himself with hot water. Phoenix laughed and continued washing herself with the products she had brought with her in her bag.

Phoenix had no idea why she could do this in front of Harry, but she did. As she finished rinsing herself off, she turned around and caught Harry staring at her behind. She smiled and winked. He turned away embarrassed, but not before Phoenix looked down and saw his package.

_Wow. I think that would hurt!_

Phoenix was definitely becoming a woman. The size and girth of his equipment amazed her. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone outside croaking out the password. Before Phoenix could react Harry had grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the wall, standing in front of her. Finding his wind he shouted for her things.

"_Accio bag! Accio robe!_" And then he slipped her into the small alcove where there was a large mirror and counter. It was a place for the boys to style their hair and a place to put their bags if they wished.

Harry pushed Phoenix against the wall, his groin poking into her hips, sending shock waves throughout her body. She found it hard to breathe. He was breathing hard too, water dripping off his hair onto her already wet chest. His head was down; he was thinking of what to do, but very quickly he realized what and who he was pressed up against. He brought his head up, his nose faintly grazing her nipple and Phoenix let out a soft moan. Suddenly her hip began to hurt as something hard began to pulsate against it.

Harry licked his lips. He was pressed up against an incredibly hot wet naked chick, but he had to get her out of here fast with no one noticing. 

Harry motioned for Phoenix to wait there and he left her in the alcove and went out to the showers. A deep voice greeted him. He greeted back. Seconds later he came back with his robe. 

"Wear this 'Neville'!" Harry winked, giving her his Gryffindor robes with a hood. 

She put it on and pulled up the hood and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back. He was still very aroused, so much so that it was almost painful. It didn't help when she arched her back to put on the robe, pressing her hard nipples against his chest. Harry let out a low moan.

Phoenix grabbed her stuff and looked towards the exit then to Harry. He nodded and she took off out into the showers and walked towards the exit. Harry walked out to the showers with her.

"Hey, who's that Harry?" Ron called, rubbing himself down.

Phoenix unconsciously took a peek under her hood. _Merlin, how does that boy fit into pants? I dunno whether to congratulate Granger or feel sorry for her!_

"Just Neville," Harry smiled and returned to the shower. Ron nodded and said goodbye as Phoenix left the showers and walked very quickly to her room, avoiding all eyes, leaving Harry with a yellow bathrobe that had a giggling bunny on it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix returned to her room to find a very tired and unkempt looking Draco. He was mumbling a cleaning spell and pointed at himself so that he looked freshly cleaned.

Phoenix thought to say something about it but then remembered she was wearing a Gryffindor robe, a male one at that and quickly stepped off to the side before Draco could notice her. She then picked up a shirt she had left on the chair and slipped it on over her head and grabbed a pair of underwear she had in her bag and put it on then walked upstairs to get dressed.

Just as she picked out a pair of low-rise jeans, Trafalgar flew through the open window screeching and dropped a package on Phoenix's bed and went over to Draco, nudging him.

"Why is your sodding bird always around me?" Draco shooed the hawk away then brought his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. Phoenix took the opportunity to hide the robe in her closet.

"Maybe you're hiding something from him," Phoenix sneered and went to examine her package. Trafalgar was now nipping painfully at her fingers for a treat. She reached for his snacks by her nightstand and threw one on the bed for him to eat.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he straightened out his robes and sat down on the bed beside Phoenix who gingerly opened the package.

Inside were a CD and two envelopes. One of the envelopes was very dignified and had the Malfoy stamp on it. The other looked ordinary with Phoenix's name scrawled out on it in a hurried rush. Phoenix opened the Malfoy letter first:

_Dear Niece:_

_This letter and package were brought to my attention when I attended your estate in the colonies last week. While inspecting your grounds for breaches, your manservant informed me that one of your muggle schoolmates dropped this off for you, so I have decided to send the letter and the puzzling present to you at school. Perhaps you can find use of it._

_Your Uncle, _

_Lucius C. Malfoy_

Both Draco and Phoenix rolled their eyes at Draco's father blasé style of writing, as it was very much how he was in real life.

Phoenix picked up the CD and smiled then opened the letter:

_Nix Baby!_

_Hey girlie girl! What's cooking? Hopefully not British food 'cause I heard it sucks!_

_You left in such a hurry for the __UK__ that I wasn't able to get you that burnt CD you wanted, so I dropped it and this letter off at your house._

_I never got to tell you how sorry I am about your mom. I know you don't need another person mentioning it to you or telling them how sorry they feel and them not being able to relate at all so I'll shut up about that stuff and move on to happier things (although she was the coolest mom ever)._

_So I'm passing most of my classes! Go me, huh? I think it's the fact that a certain redheaded vixen is no longer impeding my academic pursuits with her insistence on terrorizing the teachers and administrative staff!_

_Mr. __Davis__ finally has hearing in BOTH ears now, b-t-w! (Oh yeah, wherever the hell you went could ya_ _maybe have access to the net cause this snail mail thing is not gonna cut it for me!)_

_Well I have to sign this letter off now and cut it short as G is calling me for practice! G says hi b-t-w, so does Carter and Sideshow!_

_Cheryl says good riddance (hehe j/k) and Lee says she misses you! __Austin__ sends his love and groping hands._

_Find me, email me, write me, anything!_

_Love you!!_

_Huggles,_

_Lan_

_(I'm not kidding about the email thing: landoll@hotmail.com)_

Phoenix laughed and looked over at Draco who was mouthing the word "huggles." Phoenix laughed harder and folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope and put it in her nightstand drawer. Draco held the compact disk in his hand, tilting it, trying to identify what it was.

Phoenix smiled and went to her closet, pulling out a small black carrying case and pulled out a CD player and showed it to Draco.

"It's a CD: a compact disk. It goes in this aptly named CD player and plays music through these earphones," Phoenix pointed and smiled.

Malfoy shrugged and handed the CD over to Phoenix who put the CD in the player and then stopped and frowned.

"What's the matter?" Draco tried to sound uninterested but he wanted to hear music come from that tiny disk.

"I forgot that muggle electronics don't work in Hogwarts." Phoenix remembered how disappointed she had been when she learned this upon arriving at the school. She had a lot of useless electronics in her closet now as a result, primarily her CD player, laptop and cell phone (although it wasn't electronic, it still could not be used on the grounds).

Phoenix sighed and sat down on the bed, putting her CD player on the dresser and looked at the CD case her friend Landoll had sent her, scanning the songs.

Draco looked over her shoulder reading them. Although he'd never admit it, Phoenix knew that he liked muggle music, especially punk rock.

"A lot of Bowling for Soup and Good Charlotte songs," Draco commented almost approvingly and Phoenix nodded her head enthusiastically. She really liked punk rock, as well as rap, hip-hop and pop. She loved musical in general.

Draco got up and grabbed his books and threw Phoenix her knapsack. She caught it and got up to join him for breakfast.

"So Lan? Is he your friend from band?" Draco asked innocently.

Phoenix glared at Draco, "We're not in band, we're in _a_ band together!"

"Whoa, ok then, whatever Nix. You and him played together?" Draco waved his hands defensively in front of him and then shrugged.

"Yeah," Phoenix sighed pathetically and dramatically. She really did miss playing.

"Too bad you can't find anyone to charm the CD player for you though." Draco opened the door for the chest-fallen Phoenix who walked gloomily into the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was exhausted. After classes for an hour before dinner, Draco would practice Quidditch and then he would go to dinner then detention. After detention he would do his homework and help Phoenix with her potions, and then when he thought Phoenix was asleep he would sneak off at to comfort Ginny and make it back in the morning to pass out for twenty minutes then clean himself off and repeat the day again.

Quidditch was getting frustrating. Every year he improved. He really would be considered the best seeker in the school if it hadn't been for Harry Potter. Draco was determined and able, but Potter was still an amazing seeker, and even Draco would secretly admit that. Another year, another loss. He was sick of it. He was sick of his father blaming him for a whole team's defeat!

Draco headed to the Great Halls to grab a bit, having just changed out of his practice robes when he saw Phoenix and Blaise walking towards him. Phoenix was carrying a bag.

"Working hard Malfoy?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Draco was confused.

"What?" Draco cocked a brow and looked the golden-eyed Zabini up and down as though he was mad.

"You missed dinner Dragon. Long practice I'm sure," Phoenix said supportively.

"Flint managed to make it to dinner, fifteen minutes early at that, and he's team captain!" Blaise retorted, making Phoenix look away in defeat for once.

Draco was confused. He had lain down on the bed for a second, but it must have been 3600 seconds! 

_I'm so tired I don't even notice when I fall asleep. Did I fall asleep in any of my classes today?_ Draco tried to remember but his cousin cut in. 

"Doesn't matter. I saved you some food." Phoenix presented him with the bag she held in her hand, full of goodies. Draco smiled.

"Time to go to the gym," Phoenix sighed and Draco's smile disappeared and a grimace appeared instead.

"Have fun!" Blaise laughed and walked off to the Slytherin towers.

Phoenix and Draco arrived at the gym and opened the doors finding the two Weasley twins kicking a hacky sack back and forth to one another. They didn't stop when the Malfoys entered the room.

Phoenix sat down on the floor and held her knapsack on her lap. "So are we gonna come up with a talent today?" Phoenix asked hopelessly.

"Nope," George replied.

"Not likely," Fred chimed in.

Draco just scowled.

Phoenix sighed and took out her CD player that she had put in her knapsack. "You two are good with charms; do you know how to make this thing work while on the grounds of Hogwarts?"

Phoenix looked hopeful; the twins looked at it and stepped forward when Malfoy spoke up.

"Please Phoenix, they're Weasleys, not exactly useful," Draco snorted while George growled. 

"Sod off Malfoy! She was talking to us!" George picked up the CD player and looked at it smiling, then looked to Fred who was also smiling. "Yeah this will be no problem 'Nix." 

George and Fred took out their wands and pointed them at the CD player and then looked at Draco, looked at each other and then turned around and whispered some charm spell to the CD player, turned around and handed the CD player to Phoenix.

Phoenix pressed play and heard "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte churn out and blast out of the speakers. 

"Oh my God, thanks guys! Or Merlin. Whatever!" Phoenix jumped up and kissed both blushing and grinning twins on the cheeks, basically crawling up them, as they were so tall.

"How did you two do that?" Draco asked incredulously.

George smiled, still blushing, "Dad brings stuff like this home all the time and lets us fiddle with it."

"Yeah it was us who charmed the car into a flying car," Fred added proudly.

"A car? A flying freaking car? 'Red, Goe, you two sly foxes!" Phoenix giggled and hugged her CD player tightly. Finally she had music!

Draco remained silently impressed at the two Weasley twins and opted to scowl at the ground instead.

George and Fred were now sitting on the ground next to Phoenix, listening to her music, bobbing their heads.

"You know 'em?" Phoenix asked; expectant of a resolute "no way!"

"Good Charlotte," George said as if it was common sense, hitting his wand on the ground to match the drummer's, picking up Fred's and trying to recreate the beat, and doing a pretty good job. Fred accompanied, making a mixer sign, singing to the words.

_Fred can sing and George has a good beat._

Then an idea sprung into Phoenix's mind and she took a hold of George's robe collar. "Can you play?"

"Play what?" George looked a little frightened at the tall red-haired girl who grabbed him tightly by the collar.

"Instruments?" Phoenix asked breathless, excited.

"Drums mainly," George replied sheepishly.

"And you?" Phoenix turned to Fred who gave her a deer caught in the headlight look.

"Guitar, mix, sing," Fred said a little too quickly. The twins knew that redheaded women meant business when they were charged.

"This is awesome!" Phoenix shouted gleefully and jumped to her feet.

"What is Nix?" Draco asked, perplexed at Phoenix's outburst.

"We're gonna form a band! That will be our talent!" Phoenix was giggling to herself while Fred, George and Draco exchanged confused looks.

Phoenix put her hands on her hips and pointed at her cousin. "Listen George has got a good beat, a great beat in fact that will carry the band!" George blushed at the compliment.

"Fred can play the guitar, sing and mix! A DJ! A Wizard DJ, it's unbelievable and no one else will even think of creating a band let alone having a DJ/mixer!" Fred grinned but looked embarrassed.

"And Draco you can play the guitar and sing. You have an amazing voice!" Phoenix grinned and put her hands together. 

"And we all know Good Charlotte, so that's a start! Draco and I are fans of punk rock, how about you two?"

The twins nodded their head numbly as the red head bounced up and down giddily.

Draco scowled. She didn't need to tell them that!

"Oh my God this is great! I was in a band back in Canada. I'll put some songs together. Get some sheet music for us to practice or improv if you're as good as I hope you are." The twins looked at each other worried.

"This is our talent?" Draco asked skeptically. 

They had less than three weeks to put this together and now they we're going to be a band performing muggle music. He was a good player and a good singer and he knew that Phoenix was too, but he wasn't sure about the twins.

Fred and George rose to their feet, finally aware of what was happening. They had chosen a venue for performance, and maybe they all had their separate talents, but would they be able to work together?

"What do you play Phoenix?" Fred asked skeptically as the redhead turned around and flashed him a stunning pearly white smile.

"Everything!"


	10. Yellow Eyes

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 9: Yellow Eyes**

Phoenix and the Weasley twins talked fanatically about their ideas for the band and how they could combine magical elements within the muggle concept. They talked until the hour was up and when walking in the halls back to their respective towers, and for once Fred and George weren't going to the Three Broomsticks. Fred was intent on owling his dad to send him his mixer board to the school ASAP and George went to write Dumbledore a note for permission to supply them with instruments.

Phoenix was in a great mood with her headphones on listing to "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by a band called Bowling for Soup, a band that was secretly one of Draco's favourites besides Good Charlotte.

Draco grimaced. He was going to be in a band with two Gryffindors, no two Weasleys and perform in front of the entire school, in front of the Slytherins.

_Thank Merlin that my father will not be there._

In essence this was partially his father's fault. Not the over-obviously fact that his father had taught him to be pretentious bigoted bastard and to shun all Weasleys, but it was his father that sent Phoenix her CD which gave her the idea for a band. 

He had to admit that it was clever. He could play well. He and Phoenix practiced every summer, and when she joined a band in her high school they had let him jam with them last summer. Of course they were muggles, much to his chagrin, but they could play decently. Phoenix carried the band though. She was a Malfoy after all.

Phoenix skipped into their room, took out her work and laid down on her bed with her books out, feet up in the air, music blaring and head nodding to the beat. She looked one hundred percent valley, as she'd say.

Draco took out his work and sat at his desk and diligently finished it in an hour. Phoenix had finished all her homework except Potions. An essay was due the next day in class and she was struggling with it.

Phoenix didn't understand why she did so bad in Potions; she did excellent in her muggle private school. She got straight As, but at Hogwarts she was a B student so far. In Transfiguration and Care of Mystical Creatures she was getting straight As. she hoped. In History she has a solid B; she could have an A if she didn't fall asleep in class. And then there was Potions, oh Potions. She had a D at best.

"Fuck! I know how to write essays, why is this so hard?" Phoenix said it a little too loud as her headphones were on with the music up full blast, disabling her from controlling the level of her own voice.

Draco sighed and closed his books and put them neatly into his bag for tomorrow. Draco was a Leo and VERY organized. Phoenix made a comment to him earlier that he was a Leo and that a Lion represents a Leo and made a parallel correlation to the Gryffindor's Lion. This earned her a glare and a growl from her cousin at the dinner table. Zabini and Parkinson looked at Phoenix aghast. Phoenix had just laughed at all of this.

Draco looked over at his frustrated cousin who had her books scattered all over her bed and a quill in one of her odango buns. Now she was a Virgo and Virgos were supposed to be organized; Phoenix, however, was not. She did keep her messes in organized piles, like her clothing and her books, and she would every once and a while go on cleaning binges, and thankfully she never took her mess beyond her side. To add further insult to injury, she was also never punctual: she left glasses full of water all over her dresser and nightstand, and there was always a pile of books next to her bed on the floor that she would knock over every morning as she rolled out of bed, late!

For the next hour Draco helped Phoenix with her essay; his own he had finished on the weekend. Ginny also had finished hers on the weekend for Draco had noticed her papers lying on her desk when he came to her room on the Sunday. Ginny was very astute in Potions, perhaps even better than him, but he would never admit to this. Draco was by far the brightest boy in Hogwarts, and the smartest student second only to that mudblood Hermione Granger. This was the real reason he hated Granger; not because she was a mudblood, but because she got better grades, even if only slightly higher in some subjects. His father would often rebuke this and reject him for it. 

After the homework was done, Draco looked outside. It was a full moon. School had already been in session for over a month now and he was in a band and he was secretly comforting a Weasley every night. Merlin, he had become soft!

Draco sat on his bed, his hands folded between his knees, his head down so that his white-blonde hair hung in his face. He was thinking.

Phoenix came back inside from getting ready for bed. She had donned on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and a black silk pajama top that had enchanted letters written on it in shimmering silver (a favourite colour of both Malfoys). It read: _Nightmares Don't Kill You, I Do!_

Phoenix looked down at Draco and stood before him. "What's up D?"

Draco looked up. A battle reflected in his eyes. Was he going to tell her about what he had been doing for the past two weeks at night? If so, it was not forthcoming.

"Nix I'm not going to be in a band with the Weasleys!" Draco looked serious but calm.

Phoenix literally stomped her foot, "I knew you were going to do this! Reason will not work with you! Dragon I can tell you 'til I'm blue in the face that we have to do this. This is our punishment! Plus I wanna win that feather, mom must have wanted me to or she wouldn't have donated it!" 

Draco looked down. He didn't like her playing the dead mom/favourite aunt card, but he was determined, and Phoenix saw this.

"I'm not going to play music with Gryffindors in front of the school. I do not associate with Gryffindors." This was a load of bull, and both Phoenix and Draco knew this wasn't completely true.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Phoenix stated simply.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered for the first time in his life.

"You forget that I am a Slytherin _and_ a Gryffindor! So can you not associate with me?"

Draco scoffed at this, "That's not the same, I-"

"It is the same Dragon! Don't give colour to something that's black and white!" Phoenix sighed and then looked up at Draco determined. "Fine, we won't use reason here. Let's forget the fact that this is something we have to do. Instead, I'm calling in a favour."

Draco's head shot up from his hands, "What favour?"

Phoenix had her resolved face on and Draco didn't like this. "Last year you stayed the entire winter, spring, and summer holidays with mom and me in Canada."

Draco looked shocked. "You said that I didn't need to pay you back for that. You said we're family. You said that you enjoyed me visiting!" Draco looked truly hurt.

Phoenix almost faltered. She hated doing this, but she felt she had to. "Yes, but you made the promise no less. Do Malfoys not stick to their word?" Draco nodded his head growling.

"Yeah we keep our fucking word Phoenix, you know that!" Draco was pissed. She had caught him, a total Malfoy tactic.

"I am still very much a Slytherin and a Malfoy, Dragon. If I need to use you for a purpose that fits my own then I will. You will stay in this band, and you will participate and work hard and finish it!"

Draco leapt to his feet. "Fine, you have my word Phoenix. Do you need blood spilled? Fine, no more calling in favours again!" And with that Draco stormed out of the room with a disappointed and regretful Phoenix watching him leave.

He just needed time to himself. He wasn't entirely mad at Phoenix. She did what she did because she had to, because she knew it was the only way to get him to agree, and he knew he had to do this, to serve his punishment. Now Phoenix gave him an excuse. She wasn't trying to hurt him, he knew this. Her reasons were not as selfish as she had said they were; in fact they were altruistic.

But the fact remained that she had taken a favour out on him over his stay with her and his aunt during the holidays. He had been desperate. His father was pressuring him more, and unfortunately he had gone back to torturing Draco. When Draco was younger he had learned to be submissive to his father, like his mother. He loved his mother more than anything, but she was too weak and let her son be ruled by an oppressive asshole.

As long as Draco relented and obeyed his father, was fine. But after his fourth year at Hogwarts and during his fifth year, he started to become rebellious. He openly defied and disobeyed his father, and he was severely punished for it. The Malfoy dungeons were not a scary bedtime story; they were real, very real! Draco spent his entire summer at the end of fourth year in those dungeons, fading in and out of consciousness, his blood never truly drying on his face and body.

Athenia and Phoenix knew something was amiss and invited him to their summer and winter homes during the holidays. Athenia would tell Lucius she was taking them on expeditions and important meetings with prestigious witches and wizards, thus allowing for Draco to spend all the holidays with his aunt and cousin. In actuality they went to movies, played football (soccer) and played in Phoenix's band.

It was a dirty trick on Phoenix's part to bring that up. It was something Draco would have done.

Draco found himself at the secret exit that led outside and crawled out, tapping the statue once with his wand.

"_Dissideum_!"

The wall opened and Draco went outside. Filch really has not been up to snuff since the Dream Team and Draco came to Hogwarts. To be completely honest, Filch had nothing since the Weasley twins arrived. They were like a condensed yet taller version of the Marauders.

Draco took a breath of the fresh night air. It was cold but not too cold out. The sky was clear and full of stars and in it hung the huge bright full moon. It would be a perfect night to spend with that perfect someone.

Draco kicked at a stone with his expensive Italian loafers. He had become a romantic too?

"Draco?" A soft voice whispered from the shadows.

It was Virginia Weasley.

Ginny couldn't sleep, her dreams were becoming more and more vivid and when she awoke, Draco wasn't there to comfort her. She thought to go to his room but remembered that Phoenix was there so she decided to go for a walk. She brought his journal with her so that if someone asked her why she was near the Slytherin tower she had an excuse: returning Draco's property.

It was such a nice cool night. She was walking by the lake and the still petrified Willow when she saw Draco kick at the dirt and mumble to himself.

Draco watched the petite redhead dissolve from the shadows. Her eyes were large and round, dark, matching her hair. Her hair hung down in soft waves over her perky breasts; her nipples had hardened due to the cold. She was wearing a light blue tank top and thin pajama bottoms. She was dressed plainly, no makeup, no Gucci. She looked gorgeous, like an angel, his angel.

Draco instinctively reached out and grabbed Ginny's shoulders gently. "Ginny are you ok?" His protective instinct towards her shot up.

Ginny smiled and touched his hand. It sent electric shots up his arm and he had to close his eyes or he would lose his balance.

"Yes I'm fine Draco, I just couldn't sleep." She rubbed her cheek on his hand and he cupped her face with his hands, caressing her cheeks, smiling down at her and stepped in closer.

"Are you cold fox?" Draco smiled as he noted Ginny starting to shiver and he took off his robes and draped them over her; they were way too big for her. She snuggled into them, smelling his scent off of them. This caused Draco to get turned on by her need to smell him as he loved to smell her. He bent down and smelled her hair, brushing his lips on the top of her head.

"Thank you Dragon," Ginny smiled and stepped closer, resting her hand on his flat toned stomach.

_I like her calling me Dragon. It sounds better when she says it than __Phoenix__._

Draco stepped closer, their bodies were touching and he felt something hard jut into his stomach. He looked down puzzled. 

Ginny grinned and held up his journal, "I wanted to return this to you again."

Draco frowned. He had written something in it and he didn't know if he should tell her or not. In the past two weeks their relationship had progressed so rapidly. It was somewhat eerie but comforting at the same time.

"Ginny I-" Ginny cut him off by placing her fingers on his lips.

"No words Draco, just kiss me," she said breathlessly, standing on her tiptoes with her eyes closed. The only boy she had ever kissed was Harry and it had been so chaste. She didn't feel chaste when she was with Draco. He set her skin on fire.

Draco swallowed hard. He hadn't expected her to be so forward, his sly little fox. He brushed his thumb over her lips, parting her lips so he could have access to her mouth when he claimed it. And he would claim it; he would claim her!

A moan escaped her lips as he touched her full supple lips while his other hand circled her waist, picking her up off the ground and against him, grinding her against his heat. His lips descending down to crush hers when a shrill cry pierced the night air and two green-yellow eyes descended upon them both in a furious rage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix had been pacing the room, wondering what to do about Draco. Finally she decided to find him and apologise. She hated that he was so temperamental. He was like a chick on the rag at times.

Not bothering to grab a robe, Phoenix took off out the door and ran into a solid object that she tripped over but resolutely caught her with its strong arms.

"Sorry Nix, partially my fault this time!" It was Harry. He had been about to knock on her door.

"You?" Harry smiled at Phoenix's confused expression.

"Me!" Harry replied with a laugh. "I wanted to return this." He held up her yellow bunny robe. "Let me tell you wearing this does not boost the self esteem, nor is it all that masculine."

Phoenix laughed and grabbed the robe and motioned him back into her room. "Here, I'll get you your robes. Thanks again for earlier," Phoenix smiled and led Harry up the stairs to her bed.

"No problem," Harry said nonchalant with his hands in his muggle jeans. "I think I was the one who benefited in this situation. I got to see a hot chick naked and wet!" Harry stopped, blushing. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Phoenix grinned, and turned around holding his robes in her hand and dropped it on the bed. She walked over to him, her silk top sliding off her left shoulder, exposing pale white skin.

"You find me attractive, don't you Potter?" She asked seductively, crawling onto the bed and looking up at him with her light grey eyes.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Of course he found her attractive. It was more than just looks; it was also personality. She was so mysterious yet so easy to get along with.

Phoenix reached out and tugged at Harry's belt, bring him down on to the bed so that their faces were inches apart.

"I find you attractive too Harry," she whispered, closing her eyes slightly, and parting her lips, wetting them.

Harry leaned in and caressed her cheek, making to kiss her. Phoenix turned away.

"I can't," Phoenix turned away, looking shy and embarrassed.

Harry looked disappointed and pulled back.

"It's not you Harry," Phoenix pleaded, touching his hand and curled up beside him. "I think it's just a little too soon for me to be chasing after you when you just broke up with Ginny."

Harry nodded and looked down. "Phoenix, Ginny and I are just friends; we have only been just friends."

Phoenix looked at him skeptically at first then leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled. "All in good time then." 

Harry smiled back, a little embarrassed, and pulled Phoenix into a tight embrace and that's when they heard the screams.

Harry and Phoenix shot up out of the bed and went to Phoenix's window. Someone was on the lawn down below. There were two people actually, and they were being attacked by something large.

"Draco!" Phoenix gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and took off down the stairs out of her room. Harry followed closely behind.

Harry was surprised that no one else had heard the screams and was in the halls, but it was the Slytherin tower.

Phoenix desperately tried to find an exit as she tore out into the hall and Harry thankfully came to her aid.

Taping on one of the statues near the wall he shouted: "_Dissideum_!

Phoenix burst out through the opening, cutting in front of Harry. She was bold and she was constantly and recklessly jumping into danger blindly. She really was a Gryffindor!

Phoenix ran outside and skidded to a halt, backing into Harry who almost tripped over the slim redhead. What she saw made her hesitate.

It was Trafalgar, and he was attacking Ginny Weasley.

"Trafalgar!" Phoenix commanded, stretching out her hand. "Come to me!"

The hawk ignored her, continuing to peck at Ginny, whose screams were muffled in Draco's sides as Draco draped himself over Ginny, protecting her. Trafalgar pecked instead at Draco's arms, drawing blood.

"TRAFALGAR!" Phoenix screamed, demanding her bird to return and to stop attacking her cousin and friend.

Yellow-green eyes looked up at her. Trafalgar screeched and took off but then resolutely turned around, coming in for a dive. Draco had his arms wrapped around Ginny, her head buried in his chest looking up at him with tears in her eyes. His hands and arms were bloody and blood even seemed to be running down his face. He never took his eyes off of the hawk. He didn't even notice that Phoenix was there let alone screaming at the bird.

Draco saw Trafalgar take flight and position itself for a dive. Draco tightened his grip on Ginny and lowered them down onto the ground so that he could protect both their bodies better. Draco shut his eyes as he saw the large hawk dive, its beak poised; its talons sharp and bloodstained.

"_Petrificus__ Totalus_!"

Phoenix bellowed, pointing at the bird. It faltered, stopping only for an instant, free-falling through the air, but somehow managed to overcome the spell and took flight again albeit shakily and descended once more on Ginny and Draco.

"_INFERNO_!" Phoenix cried deftly as flames shot out through the palm of her hand and hit the bird's tail, sending it spirally down in flames, screeching.

Harry stared at Phoenix shocked. He saw no wand in sight. She had performed the magic without a wand! Harry ran over to see if Ginny was all right, she was crying in Draco's arms who had finally noticed his cousin and Harry. He looked over at Trafalgar whom Phoenix was gingerly walking over to, to check on.

Trafalgar had only had his tail hit by the fire but it was now out and the bird looked angry. It snapped at Phoenix and took flight again, heading for Ginny who threw the journal she still had clutched tightly in her hands at it. Instead of dogging it, Trafalgar caught the book in its beak and then took off, content with the possession of the book.

As Trafalgar took off, Phoenix aimed her finger at the fleeing bird, ready to stop it by any means necessary. This however became unnecessary when a large dog leapt through the air and caught the bird in its large square jaws.

The scruffy looking wolf/dog growled and was about to eat the struggling bird that refused to drop the journal when a snap of dazzling colours exploded in the two creatures direction.

"_Impedia_!" A loud voice shouted through the night air. It was Professor Snape, looking very pissed with his wand poised, aimed at the now immobile wolf and bird.

Phoenix took a step closer and looked closely at the wolf. She heard Ginny gasp and Draco mutter and then Harry whisper softly, "A werewolf!"

Snape looked at the scene. Draco was kneeling on the ground, cradling the young Weasley girl. It was a shocking scene. Yes the girl was pretty, by far the most beautiful girl in the school, however now that Phoenix was there the young Gryffindor had competition. But she was a Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin.

Snape looked at Draco somewhat concerned. The boy's arms were bloody and blood trickled down the side of his face. The wound appeared to be on his temple. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the shaking girl who was sobbing lightly in his arms. He was comforting her, kissing the top of her head unconsciously.

Snape was amazed. Draco Malfoy appeared to be caring for the girl, protecting her. He appeared to be in love. Snape bit back insults that lingered on his tongue. He wasn't one to judge love between rival houses. Furthermore, though Snape would never admit it, Ginny was his very best Potion's student, ever. She was the only Gryffindor he tolerated and somewhat respected. 

Snape looked over and saw Harry Potter beside them. He looked Snape in the eye, unaffected and then muttered a healing spell on Draco's arm. Draco hardly noticed as he was staring intently at the werewolf and the bird that had tried to kill him and Ginny.

Snape looked over at the werewolf. It was Lupin. He had escaped from his cell earlier much to Snape's dismay and annoyance. When Snape had arrived on the scene, he had barely enough time to prevent the werewolf from killing the bird, which was apparently young Phoenix's familiar. It had attacked Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, to gain possession of a book?

Snape scowled at Potter who was always in the thick of things, the center of attention and trouble. Snape walked over and picked up the journal. 

"Can you tell me what happened here Mr. Potter?" Snape snapped.

Harry didn't understand how he came to blame for all of this, but then this was Snape. "Phoenix and I heard screams and came outside to find Phoenix's familiar attacking Ginny and Malfoy here!"

Snape frowned disapprovingly. Draco seemed aware of Potter's presence and the fact that he was healing his arm. Draco jerked his arm away in disgust. He didn't need the school to know that Harry Potter had come to his rescue, again!

"You're welcome Malfoy!" Harry sneered and got up, extending his hand for Ginny to take and help her up. Ginny shook her head and hugged Draco closer. Draco smiled triumphantly.

_She chose me again._

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's smug smile and walked over to join Phoenix who knelt down looking at Trafalgar and the werewolf. She had never seen a werewolf before. Sure, she had seen dragons and other mystical creatures, but werewolves were hard to come by. Her mom had studied them intently she knew as she had tons of books just on these creatures alone. 

Phoenix bit her lips. She had no clue why Trafalgar had attacked Ginny and her cousin and why it was so intent on having the journal she had bought for Draco several months earlier.

"Is that Lupin?" Harry asked Snape, pointing at the frozen werewolf.

Snape stalked over to the werewolf and put a muzzle and leash on it and injected it with some clear liquid. The spell wore off and the werewolf collapsed, seemingly asleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Snape stupefied the bird as it began to wriggle and flap out of the werewolf's jaws. It stopped moving. Snape picked it up and took out a canvas bag, threw it inside and handed it to Phoenix.

Phoenix nodded her thanks and looked dumbly at the muzzled werewolf.

"Wait, Lupin? Remus Lupin?" Phoenix questioned, looking at Harry who nodded.

"Yeah that's Lupin, our ex DADA professor."

"It's MISTER Lupin to you two idiots! And get back to bed, all of you, unless you want points deducted from your houses!" Snape snapped, letting them off, which surprised all of them.

They didn't have to be told twice, and all four of them hurried back into the school through the secret wall.

"Wonder why Snape let us off?" Ginny asked, still clinging to Draco, who seemed all right with this. 

Harry was shocked. Draco liked Ginny back. He cared about her safety and most likely saved her life from the bird. Harry wondered if Phoenix had caused this sudden and subtle change in Malfoy.

"Probably because he'd have to take points from Slytherin as well," Harry stated bitterly.

Draco rolled his eyes at this but refrained from insulting Potter since he had healed him. This didn't mean he liked him though.

"Maybe he'd have to explain himself if he got us into trouble," Phoenix said quietly, carrying the heavy sack.

Everyone looked at her. 

"I mean, werewolves shouldn't be on the loose. Maybe it was his responsibility to look after Lupin and he failed. Getting us in trouble only gets himself in trouble," Phoenix shrugged.

Harry smiled. She really was an intuitive girl!

Draco escorted Ginny back to her room while Harry and Phoenix headed to the kitchens to grab a bit to eat. Harry ambled his way alongside Phoenix with his hands in his jean pockets. He looked very sexy in muggle clothes. He especially looked good with his top off, and his glasses. Unfortunately both items were on him at the moment. He did look cute in his glasses though, very boyish. He needed a more modern pair though, Phoenix thought to herself then thought of seeing him naked in the showers and blushed madly.

Neither spoke on their way to the kitchens. As they went inside, several house elves scrambled to attention and started asking to serve them. Harry was still not used to this. He wondered if Phoenix was used to being served on. She was a Malfoy after all.

Phoenix smiled at the helpful elves. She had only known the house elves at her cousin's house. Her mother did not believe in their enslavement. Her mother and Hermione Granger had something in common.

"Mister Harry Potter?" It was Dobby, his eyes large and ears dropping, looking very excited. Harry looked down at Dobby with a shy expression on his face. Dobby tended to dote on Harry excessively ever since he freed him from the Malfoys.

Dobby told the other house elves to fetch Harry some food, which they cheerily agreed to and Dobby pulled out a chair for Harry. Dobby turned to Phoenix and did a double-take, his eyes widened even further (if possible) with shock.

"Missus Phoenix Malfoy!! Oh Dobby is ever so happy to see you again!" Dobby ran over and hugged the smiling redhead who bent down and picked Dobby up into a great big bear hug.

"Dobster! Whoa boy! This is your new crib?" Phoenix giggled and let down the flustered but giddy house elf.

"Dobby is not a baby; he does not need a crib!"

"No, I meant residence. Is this where you live and work now?" Phoenix asked, forgetting that most of the students here didn't understand her lingo let alone house elves.

"Yes Missus. Dobby is employed and Dobby gets paid and has two days off a year! Dobby is free! Dobby has done what you and your mum had told me to do!"

Phoenix blushed slightly and avoided Harry's shocked and interested gaze. Phoenix politely shoved the dotting Dobby away and sat down on another chair that he had pulled up for her. The food had arrived and both Harry and Phoenix began eating in earnest, and in silence.

Phoenix had known Dobby since she was a child and he had always been very affectionate and kind towards her and she returned that affection in kind. In fact, when Draco would come to visit Phoenix, Dobby would accompany him for secretly Dobby was Draco's favourite house elf. Phoenix's mom continually told Dobby to break free of the chains of his oppressor, her brother!

Harry couldn't believe that it was Phoenix who suggested Dobby leave the Malfoys; she was a Malfoy. Her mother was Lucius' sister! Harry cleared his throat. Dobby had gone off back to the kitchens, eager to tell the other elves about Phoenix and Harry.

"Uh, so you and your mum encouraged Dobby to leave the Malfoy manor?"

Phoenix snorted, "Well I told him to grow a backbone, not to leave. But my mom always told him to leave her brother. Mom wasn't exactly Malfoyish, ya know? Uncle Lucius got annoyed with her for that. Probably didn't help that I wasn't blood-" Phoenix stopped short and looked over at the other side of the kitchens. There standing in the doorway were two very inebriated Weasley twins.

"Hey Nixxie! Nixxie Nixxie Nixxie! Oi mate, what's the hullabaloo?" George managed to giggle the sentence out, followed by a hiccup.

"Oi Potter! Harry what are you doing with the Nixter?" Fred asked, wiping his mouth, grinning.

Harry visibly blushed, and this only encouraged the twins.

"Right, Harry 'ere has gotta thing for Miss Malness!" Fred pointed then slapped his knee like it was the funniest thing he had ever said.

George nodded and teetered forward. "Yeah but its o'right 'Red, Nix is a cool bird!" George grinned and winked at Phoenix. Phoenix winked back and giggled.

George put his arm around his brother, half affectionately, half for support. "Let's leave these youngin's alone and try to sneak back into the tower before Filch catches us." Fred nodded and put his hand on George's shoulder, both helping each other quite comically out of the kitchens.

Phoenix tried to stifle her giggles, but they were unleashed, accompanied by Harry's jovial laughter.

"Those two are nuts! Fun, but nuts!" Phoenix laughed and sat down on her chair again, holding her sides.

Harry sat down beside her, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "That's Fred and George for ya!"

"Red and Goe, two drunk skunks!" Phoenix laughed to herself and looked at Harry who looked back. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Harry spoke first, "What did you mean by not being blood?" Harry looked warily at Phoenix, expectant of her to haul off and hit him.

Phoenix laughed. Normally she would. She would never tell anyone anything about herself. She was supposed to be mysterious and shit, but she couldn't with this boy.

He stared into her eyes intently. 

_How can you see into my soul like open doors?_

Phoenix sighed and leaned downward with her hands dangling between her legs.

"I'm not a Malfoy."

Harry looked at her confused.

"I am not Athenia Malfoy's biological daughter. I don't know whose biological daughter I am. I'm an orphan. I was found on my mother's evacuation site, a glacier actually when I was baby," Phoenix shrugged while Harry stared at her open-mouthed.

"I was abandoned. My parents didn't want me, but my mother did. Athenia Malfoy wanted me and she became my mother, my real mother. So I do not have the blue blood of a Malfoy, but I am still her daughter!" Phoenix said defiantly, her voice trembling, her chin in the air.

Harry quickly got up and slid in beside her on the same chair, putting her on his lap and hugging her tightly. "You will always be her daughter and you will always be Malfoy's cousin. No one can change that. Blood doesn't matter, family does!" 

Phoenix looked into Harry's emerald green eyes and her bottom lip trembled, "But she's gone. Now I have no one."

Harry squeezed her tightly. "You have your cousin, and you have Ginny, and you have me!" Harry smiled at the shocked but appreciative Phoenix. "Remember, I'm an orphan too? We orphans have to stick together."

"But your parents wanted you!" Phoenix choked out, looking down at her hands, willing the tears to go away, to not even dare to form. She was stronger than this. Tears are for the weak!

"You don't know that Phoenix. Come on now." Harry slid his fingers under her chin and tilted her face upward to look into her soft grey eyes. "Who wouldn't want you?"

Phoenix smiled and laughed, a single tear streaking down her cheek. Harry leaned in and kissed it away. Phoenix caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes sighing, content with her touch.

While his eyes were closed, Phoenix leaned down and rubbed her thumb along his bottom lip and very softly kissed his full lips with hers.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and his eyes seemed to smile.

"Thank you Harry Potter."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco walked Ginny to her room and stood at the door, leaning against the frame bringing his hand to his mouth yawning, looking dignified and looking damn sexy to boot.

Ginny eyed the tall Slytherin who stood in dress pants and a ripped open silk shirt that exposed his smooth white toned chest. He looked good enough to eat.

_Does he have to look so bloody shaggable all the time?_ Ginny blushed and looked up at Draco who was smirking, seemingly reading her mind.

"I know you want me Weasley. I am damn sexy, but you'll have to refrain and be content with mentally undressing me in your mind," he smirked.

Ginny snorted. He was such an arrogant prick, but funny too.

Draco leaned down towards her, his smirk removed from his face. "Listen I can't-"

"Stay. I know," Ginny finished his sentence looking away so he couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to comfort her. Merlin, he wanted to kiss her, especially after everything that had happened tonight and in the last two weeks. But she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley and he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy.

Draco stood up and turned around to leave when he felt her small hand slip into his. He swallowed hard. Her hand felt so right in his, but he couldn't let this mistake happen again.

"Ginny, I-"

"I wanted to give you back your journal, again," Ginny smiled sleepily and brought her other hand around to show him his journal, a little worn for the wear.

Draco smiled and took the journal with his free hand, not letting go of her soft smooth hand that held his.

"Thanks fox."

Ginny giggled softly at the new nickname that he had given her.

_He looks so boyish when he smiles. He should smile more often._

They both stared at each other, half-smiling in silence feeling tiredness start to wear on them. They had to part but they didn't want to. All Draco wanted to do was curl up beside her in bed, holding her until she fell asleep. All Ginny wanted to do was feel Draco's arms wrapped around her body while she snuggled close to him. They had it bad.

Draco smiled and bent down, taking Ginny's hand and planted a soft chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "Until tomorrow my lovely fox," he said charmingly. It was not a suggestion, but a promise.

Ginny smiled and blushed, regretfully letting go of his hand, watching him step out through the portrait wall and disappear into the night.

Ginny collapsed on to the bed. _I got it bad!_


	11. Wasting My Time

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 10: Wasting My Time**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Wasting My Time" by Mest.

Phoenix sat on the stage tuning her guitar and glaring at her blonde-haired cousin. George drummed out a beat while he too glared at the nonchalant Malfoy, who was sitting on a chair reading a book with his feet up on the stage. Fred tuned his bass guitar and mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

They had been practicing for the past two weeks now, five days a week for an hour everyday. Well that was the game plan. Draco would often sit in the corner and read or goof off instead of warming or tuning up. The rest were not sure if this was because he thought he was too good to warm up or this was his silent protest against the band. No matter which one it was neither the twins nor Phoenix was impressed.

They were good, not great. Individually they all had their talents and strong suits but they kinda, well, sucked together. None of them seemed to cooperate. No, Draco didn't cooperate. He was doing everything half-assed and Phoenix knew this and Phoenix was pissed.

Phoenix finished tuning and turned around to talk to the twins. The three of them often stayed longer than an hour to practice and had talked about practicing on the weekends. Draco declined this and by default Phoenix had to too.

"Malfoy you're gonna have to practice. We haven't even picked a song that everyone can agree on yet, well, you can't agree on!" Fred growled at the disinterested Malfoy.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, not looking up from his book, "When you pick a song I like then I'll sing it!"

"Well you can recommend a song ya prat!" George said harshly then rolled his eyes and sat down beside Phoenix.

"Fine, I'll pick a song and we'll sing it. Whatever I say then," Draco smirked at the twins.

Fred and George cursed under their breaths. Nothing was going to get done if it was left up to Draco. They just needed to sing one song. They had recommended several to him: Girl All the Bad Guys Want, Let it Slide, Come Undone. 'Nada.

Phoenix sat back, a mischievous grin spreading across her lovely face. "I'm sorry Dragon, are we wasting your time?" Phoenix asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you can't help it 'Nix, you're hanging with a lot of ruddy weasels and they waste everyone's time!" Draco smirked, looking up from his book; it was a book about Quidditch. 

Draco was going overboard with the sport. Phoenix rarely saw him. After rehearsal/detention, he would go to their room, do work then go out and practice Quidditch again. Well that's what he said he was doing. She didn't understand how the man could fit in three hours of Quidditch a day and sometimes sneak into the room at four in the morning, thinking Phoenix was asleep. But she knew, he was with Ginny. She didn't mind. She liked Ginny and thought she was a good change for Draco, but she didn't like the fact that he felt he needed to lie to her.

"So what again are we doing Dragon?" Phoenix asked with a smirk on her lips to which Draco could not see as he was still reading his book.

"Wasting my time," Draco stated simply.

"Right! Thanks Dragon! You just choose our song for Halloween next weekend!"

Draco looked up at Phoenix puzzled. "What?"

George laughed, clueing in. Fred smirked, "Hey yeah, thanks Malfoy. Didn't know you were into Mest, but I think we can swing it. Goe, 'Nix and I have been practicing that song on our own actually. You'll have to practice steady to catch up and oh I dunno, maybe practice at practice even!!"

Fred, George and Phoenix doubled over laughing.

"Mest? We're playing a punk song?" Draco asked credulously, dropping his book. He had just been tricked by two weasels and a phoenix.

Phoenix wiped at her eyes, "You said you had to choose the song and you did Dragon! Good choice I might add."

George chimed in, "Glad I'm not lead vocal!"

The three of them looked at each other and broke out into giggles again. George gave Phoenix a high five while Fred squeezed her shoulders in a congratulatory way.

"Mother fu-"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco had to pull overtime to learn the song. He cut Quidditch practice twice the following week and finished homework early and refrained from "practicing" Quidditch after dinner to stay in the gym. He practiced singing until his voice went dry.

The cords were easy enough; Phoenix was playing the more complicated cords, and Fred was playing bass. Draco found that he could actually sing punk rather well. He didn't have a deep voice, which helped.

Phoenix would stay with him and practice. She even commented that he was getting better. She tried to assure him that she'd be backing him up. Draco complained that she had been in a band before so she should sing the songs. Phoenix just smiled and said she would sing next time.

Draco coughed and took a drink of water. Phoenix was smiling.

"What?" He looked at her. He was hot from practice. They had been playing and singing for three straight hours. It was the night before Halloween; tomorrow they would be playing in front of the entire school.

"You're a good singer Dragon," she stated simply and put her guitar away and grabbed his to put it into his case.

Draco smiled. Not too many people complimented him, except for himself and sometimes Snape. He loved it when people did though. Everyone needed the occasional ego-booster.

"So you've been ditching Quidditch a lot. Sorry about that." Phoenix looked up, closing the case.

Draco shrugged. He wasn't shirking his Quidditch practices. He was shirking Ginny though. Whenever he saw her in the hall she would cast a sad look his way and he would turn ignoring her. He hated that he felt bad for not seeing her. He hated making her feel sad and detached. He hated feeling lonely without her. He hated that he felt this way.

He often wondered if she thought the same way. He wondered if she wondered if he liked her because he always wondered if she liked him. There was a lot of wondering, but he still had no clue. She was Virginia Weasley, sweet and timid, the most beautiful girl in the school. He felt so jaded. Maybe the song was getting to him.

"Naw, it's cool 'Nix. I brought this upon myself," he shrugged and brought the bottle of water he had up to his lips.

Phoenix nodded and sat down on her case. "Listen Dragon, I know you're not practicing Quidditch."

Draco stopped the bottle that he had tipped to his lips.

"Why can't you tell me you're seeing Ginny?" She asked, looking up at him. He wouldn't look her in the eyes.

Draco lowered his bottle of water and looked down at the ground. "How did you know that?" He couldn't lie to Phoenix when she called him out.

"Never really knew, concrete facts wise, but I had an inclining. I see the way you two look at each other during dinner or Potions. You think no one's watching, but I am. Then on the night Ginny was attacked, you were with her."

Draco let out a sigh.

"I have no problem with it Dragon, and I won't tell anyone. Hell, you know I like Ginny, but I hate that you feel you need to lie to me. There's no truth I can't handle from you Dragon."

Draco nodded his head in defeat. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't know exactly what his feelings or intentions towards Ginny were or vice versa. All he knew was this past week being without her at night tore him apart. He practiced so hard not just because Phoenix had wanted him to or because he had to, but because he needed something to occupy his mind from Ginny. Phoenix knew this and got up grabbing her case.

"I'm gonna drop the subject and not bring it up again until need be. I'm gonna head to the room now. See ya when I see ya," Phoenix winked, giving Draco permission to go visit Ginny.

Draco snorted. He loved that about his cousin: knowing when to leave well enough alone. He wasn't sure about visiting Ginny tonight though. He was so tired. 

Phoenix stopped at the door and grinned, "We're gonna blow 'em away Dray!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had been wandering the halls, looking for Phoenix. She was very hard to find at times, and she was usually with her cousin Malfoy, or the odd time she was with George or both George and Fred. They seemed chummy. He had asked the twins about her one night and they both grinned and said she had a wicked sense of humour and great taste, but they didn't say in what.

Harry hadn't seen an invisible wall open and a tall redhead walk out with a large case in her hand. Phoenix had noticed Harry though and kept silent against the wall. She didn't want to him to see the gym or what she had in her hand; the band was a surprise after all. She set it down on the ground behind a curtain and sneaked up behind Harry.

_He's so cute when he wanders!_ Phoenix blinked. _Did I just think that?_ She was getting girlie!

Phoenix sneaked up behind Harry and threw her arms over his neck and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

"Voldemort?" Harry turned around with a wry smile on his face.

Phoenix brought down her hands and giggled. 

_He is brave!_

"Voldie's got nothing on me Potter!"

Harry grinned. He loved verbally sparing with her. She wasn't afraid of anything.

"Looking for me?" She smiled sweetly and leaned forward with her hands behind her back. She looked adorable when she did that and Harry was sure she knew that.

"Actually I am," Harry said matter-of-factly, his expression serious.

Phoenix frowned, "Not a social call then? What's up?" Phoenix was a little disappointed.

"Do you have that journal that Ginny had on the night she and Draco were attacked?" Harry asked.

Phoenix looked at Harry puzzled. "Uh yeah, I think it's in the room."

Harry smiled down at Phoenix, "Wanna take me to your room? Uh…Draco's not there is he?" Harry asked hopeful.

"No," Phoenix smiled, but then thought of her guitar case.

"Uh, could you grab some snacks from the kitchen and meet me there at the room though? I'm starving!"

Harry nodded his head and winked at her and left for the kitchens. Phoenix ran back and grabbed her case behind the window curtains and took off for her room. She ran in through the portrait hole after calling out the password and hid the case under her bed and went back downstairs opening the door waiting for Harry who promptly arrived five minutes later with a turkey sandwich and a bottle of butterbeer for her.

Phoenix grinned and took the bottle.

"Where'd you get this?" Phoenix asked as she took the bottle.

"Fred and George just came in from Hogsmeade," Harry explained, handing her the sandwich.

Phoenix giggled and took the sandwich, scarfing it down and then washed it down with the butterbeer in two large gulps.

Harry stared at her amazed. She could really pack the food, and quickly.

"Logging camp. Raised. Me!" Phoenix managed to spit out between bites.

Harry laughed. Phoenix winked and ran up stairs then came running back down with Draco's journal in her hand, handing it over to Harry.

Harry looked at Phoenix eyes questioningly, ready to flip through it. Phoenix nodded.

"It's ok, nothing's in it," then she added, "I looked!" Phoenix winked and Harry smiled, flipping through the book. It was empty.

"Do you mind if I take this for a day or two?" Harry asked, holding the book up.

Phoenix shrugged, "Sure I don't think Draco even looks at it. What do you need it for? she asked.

"I don't think your familiar wanted to hurt Ginny and Draco; I think it wanted the book," Harry appeared lost in thought.

Phoenix looked impressed. He had brains. "Yeah he did seem intent on having the book."

"Where is Trafalgar?" Harry asked.

Phoenix sighed, "Well he's in the owlery right now. Draco wanted me to off the bird but I dunno…" Phoenix trailed off.

Harry looked at Phoenix seriously, "Don't get rid of the bird yet, we may need to examine it. Something's up, I can feel it."

Phoenix nodded. "Ok," Phoenix smiled and walked Harry to the door.

Harry loved her slang. It was refreshing to have a non-British witch in the school.

"Rushing me out are we?" Harry laughed as Phoenix unconsciously shoved Harry towards the door. She blushed.

"Uh sorry Potter, but Draco should be here at any moment and-"

Harry winked, "Yeah I know. Talk to you later 'Nix. I'll keep you updated."

"Got the Dream Team on it?" Phoenix inquired.

Harry walked towards the exit and laughed, "Always."

Harry leaned down and kissed Phoenix on the cheek. "See you on stage tomorrow night!"

Harry walked out the door grinning, carrying Draco's journal, and leaving Phoenix blushing madly behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco, George, and Fred coughed nervously behind the stage. Phoenix looked stoked as she'd say. She was jumping up and down with a grin on her face

"How can you be so hyper? We're gonna be performing in front of hundreds of students 'Nix," George said looking green.

"Pfft, I performed in front of our school and we had fifteen hundred!"

George and Fred then grinned, gaining a new respect for the Malfoy girl. Draco visibly paled. They could hear Dumbledore make their announcement in front of the curtain. Phoenix grinned madly and clapped Draco on the back.

"You're gonna do great Dragon," Phoenix reassured Draco who was adjusted his Slytherin dress robes so that they were open and out of the way of his guitar.

"We are so fucked!" Draco mumbled and George nodded in agreement, clutching his drumsticks tightly.

Fred grinned. He seemed to be into it. He was a little more daring than George as Phoenix had noticed. George was more silent, but definitely more violent.

"And without further ado, I present to you…" Dumbledore began, searching for a name.

"Fuck, we forgot a band name!" Phoenix hissed and looked at the boys.

Fred shrugged and then Dumbledore continued his announcement as the curtains began to rise.

"Tom Foolery!" Dumbledore said with a smile and winked at the teenagers as the curtain rose.

Phoenix giggled, "We have to change that!"

The curtains rose and Draco was confronted with a sea of faces. The lights were blinding and he could barely make out any faces. This was good.

Phoenix began, strumming out a beat with Draco, later joining in and then led with his smooth vocals:

_I've waited I'm lonely _

_You faded I'm jaded_

_Trying to hold on to_

_The things that were once mine_

_There's too much time _

_Wasting my time_

Phoenix strummed silently as the crowd watched in an awed silenced hush by the music.

_My mind goes blank I can't think _

_Of nothing but you _

_I've waited I'm lonely_

_You faded I'm jaded_

Phoenix struck the cords hard as George began to pick up the beat while Fred joined in with his bass, picking up the music. Adding punk to their slow song, the sped it up as Draco began to shout out the lyrics:

_There's too much time_

_Wasting my time_

Phoenix and the twins accompaned Draco with harmony.

_And it seems we're miles away (miles away) _

_When will I see you again _

_And it seems that I don't want to stay (I don't wanna stay)_

_When will I see you again_

_And are you thinking about me_

_Or do you want to be free _

_Just tell me and I will _

_Let you go_

_There's too much time _

_Wasting my time_

_And it seems we're miles away (miles away) _

_When will I see you again _

_And it seems that I don't want to stay (I don't wanna stay) _

_When will I see you again_

The musical interlude began as George picked up the beat once more as the crowd begand to rock.

_There's too much time (and all I know) _

_I'm in a fucked state of mind (I cant let go)_

_There's too much time (and all I know) _

_I'm in a fucked state of mind (I cant let go)_

_And it seems we're miles away (miles away)_

_When will I see you again _

_And it seems that I don't want to stay (I don't wanna stay)_

_When will I see you again_

_When will I see you again_

_When will I see you again_

The band stood silently as the students jumped up cheering, even the Slytherins!

"We're a hit?" Draco asked, perplexed.

A grin etched across the foursome's faces. They had survived their first performance, the first obstacle in their punishment and they had flourished!

George and Fred grinned stupidly and Draco had a cocky grin spread across his face. Phoenix simply smiled. It had been a long time since she had been in a band and received applause. She had been somewhat of a prodigy as a child. She could play any instrument, but specialized in the piano, violin and then later the guitar. Her musical talents made up for her lack of academic talents.

George mouthed to Phoenix, the light glaring in her eyes, "Did you maybe hex 'em or something to make 'em act like this?"

"Yeah Malfoy, did you pay 'em off?" Fred asked Draco, grinning.

Draco turned to get off the stage with the rest of them, walking by all three with his head held high. "Obviously it was my stellar performance!"

Phoenix was a little surprised that they had been received so well. It was muggle music!

The four of them went backstage to pack up while another witch band went up playing Halloween music. Phoenix told the boys to go on without her and that she'd be right back as she ran off to her room to change for Halloween.

Draco went down first and was greeted by Pansy Parkinson who slobbered all over him.

"Oh Drakey I can't believe you're so good. You took horrid muggle music and made it sound so sexy."

Blaise grunted, "Yeah sexy, that's what I was gonna say!"

Draco rolled his eyes at this. It was the girls who were impressed and it was because Draco looked hot holding his guitar, singing, showing off his well-defined chest through a nice tight fit shirt. 

_I can live with this,_ he smiled to himself.

"I don't hear anyone calling you sexy Zabini!" Draco said behind a cocky grin as the Slytherin girls draped themselves all over him, causing Zabini to scowl.

Draco scanned the room for Ginny. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her brother who looked over at Draco and scowled.

_What the hell's his problem?_ Draco thought.

Ginny didn't seem impressed that so many girls were clawing to get close to Draco. Draco smirked at her jealousy.

Just then Phoenix came into the room and waved to Ginny. Ginny smiled and waved back. Phoenix walked up to her cousin, and Draco stared at her blankly.

"I thought you were changing?" he asked, perplexed.

"I did!" Phoenix stood in a robe and for the first time ever he saw her in a witch's hat. She also carried her wand. 

"I'm a witch! It's Halloween!" Phoenix grinned, spreading her arms out and turning around for all to see.

The Slytherins stared at her bewildered and confused. Just then the twins stepped forward and chuckled.

"Great costume 'Nix!" Fred congratulated.

Phoenix sighed and put her wand back inside her robes. "No one has a sense of humour here!" 

"You're preaching to the choir sista!" George laughed and offered Phoenix a flavoured jellybean. 

Phoenix made a face and declined waving her hand. Draco had brought her a box from Diagon Alley one summer, as they were not sold in Canada. The first one she tried happened to be vomit flavoured. She has yet to have one since and she did not plan on it.

Phoenix looked over at the professors' table and saw everyone laughing and eating and having a good time. Snape's hand was now visible and he no longer needed a glove. Phoenix grinned evilly at this. 

Hagrid sat there smiling and nudging a giggling Professor Sprout and even McGonagall looked merry. The only person missing at the table was a DADA professor. 

Draco had told her that they would most likely have one next semester as it was always an ordeal to find one every year. He told her that Snape wanted to become the new DADA teacher and Phoenix shuddered at this. She knew DADA; it was one of the very few subjects she was reasonably good at and if Snape was to teach it, she'd fail. Well at least she wasn't failing Potions anymore. She had a solid C.

Phoenix looked back over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was there and he smiled and winked at her, pointing to his wrist that was void of a watch, and then pointed to her and to himself and raised ten fingers. 

_I guess he wants me to meet him in ten minutes,_ Phoenix thought.

_Where?_ She shrugged.

Harry made a swimming motion with his hands.

_The lake!_

Phoenix nodded as Draco caught this interaction. Phoenix smiled innocently and went over to her cousin who had finally managed to pawn Pansy off onto Zabini, who did not seem impressed about this.

"You gonna see Ginny tonight?" Phoenix asked while no one was close. It was her way to prevent him from asking about her exchange with Harry.

Draco shrugged, "I dunno. Uhm, do we have to play again?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

Phoenix shook her head, "Naw not tonight! Dumbledore said only once on special occasions so I figure we have three more performances before the Talent Show." Draco raised a brow.

"Christmas, Valentine's Day and Easter!" Phoenix explained matter-of-factly.

Draco sighed, "Alright, I guess I can grace the girls here with my charm, wit and sexy voice again."

Phoenix laughed, "Ok, yeah, you do that!"

"Stop using slang!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"M'kay I be trying to yessum I will!" Phoenix mocked Draco who rolled his eyes at this.

Over by the Gryffindor table Fred threw a rubber snake on Ginny which caused her to jump up on the table and scream. Ron laughed but shortly joined her as George charmed a mop head to waltz over Ron's back like a spider.

Draco inwardly laughed. Those twins could be buggers, but funny buggers. No one was safe or excluded, for even family seemed to be their main targets.

Draco looked over at Ginny again and she smiled sadly. Draco turned away quickly. No, he wasn't going to see her tonight; he needed to break free from her and her spell that she seemed to have over him.

Zabini ran up to Draco throwing candy at him. This resulted in Draco picking up some candy of his own and tossing it at Zabini, chasing him around the hall laughing. He never saw Phoenix disappear out the hall doors, and a pair of yellow-green eyes watching them all in the distance.

"You did a great job!" It was the first thing Harry said to her as she greeted him by the lake.

"Yeah it was Draco really," Phoenix smiled humbly.

"No you're an excellent player. How do you know how to do that?" Harry asked.

"Inborn talent I guess. I suck at school but I'm gifted with instruments and artsy stuff I suppose," Phoenix smiled and sat down on the grass next to Harry who sat down with her.

"You like the name that Dumbledore gave it to us?" Phoenix asked skeptically.

Harry laughed, "I think it suits you four: Tom Foolery!"

Phoenix grinned and hugged her knees, "And the song? Not too punk, eh? We don't plan on just playing punk." Phoenix needed validation, fast.

Harry smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "Naw, I think you guys are shoe-ins for the Talent Contest." Phoenix nodded and then looked at Harry.

"So what's the hubbub bub?" Phoenix asked and Harry looked down at her confused. "You usually don't call on me for a social call, so what's up?"

Harry frowned at this but explained, "Yeah, uh, we found out a little about the book: one, that it's very old, like a thousand years old or something, and," Harry added with a guilty smirk, "when Ron was at Quidditch practice, uh, Mione and I noticed something."

Phoenix figured Ron wouldn't like to research something that had to do with Malfoy. "What did you discover? And why weren't you at Quidditch practice?" Phoenix asked Harry, curious.

"Well I said I couldn't make it in as I was sick," Harry answered with the same guilty smirk, "and what we found out was that there was writing in the book, but it was done in invisible ink and just on the first page. It looked like two separate pieces of handwriting."

Harry looked grave and Phoenix urged him to continue. "Well the first one is Draco's and the second one's Ginny's," Harry paused.

"Draco's read: 'I wish Ginny would see me for who I really am, and not my father.' And Ginny's read: 'I wish Draco would care and be here for me whenever I needed him.'"

Phoenix was a little shocked at such an emotional outpour from her cousin but shrugged it off, "So what?" she asked a grave looking Harry.

"Well haven't you noticed how close those two have been lately?" Harry asked Phoenix, slowly.

"Yeah, but I think they've liked each other for-" Phoenix looked startled and clued in. "Are you implying that this book has something to do with how they feel about each other?" Phoenix looked angry.

Harry averted his eyes. "Well Mione has her suspicions that the book is charmed. Dark charms that maybe make what you write on it happen."

Phoenix lowered her head. How would her cousin take this?

"Can you come see Mione and me in the library after breakfast tomorrow? She has a couple of questions for you." Phoenix nodded her head in defeat.

"We'll figure it out 'Nix. You still have Trafalgar right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's caged up in the owlery," Phoenix stated dully. 

Harry nodded, satisfied with this and got up to rejoin his friends in the hall before they got suspicious and started searching for him, well just Ron, as Harry had told Hermione to distract him.

"Wait!" Phoenix got up as realization seemed to dawn on her face. "I got Trafalgar and the book in the same place, from the same guy in Bulgaria!"

"There must be a connection!" Harry exclaimed, excited by this discovery. "Bring Trafalgar tomorrow too."

Phoenix nodded and headed back to the party with Harry as yellow-green eyes followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny tossed in her sleep. She had missed Draco all last week and he had been avoiding her. It hurt her and she came to realize that she cared for him deeply. She missed feeling him crawl into bed with her and comfort her.

Her brothers, Phoenix and Draco had done a great job with their talent, a band. Everyone was blown away; they were so good, even Ron nodded to the beat. Draco had an amazing voice and the twins and Phoenix could really play. Of course Ginny knew her brothers were very good with playing instruments as they often got in trouble for making a 'racket' at home. Ginny had been thinking about all of this when she nodded off into a restless sleep.

_"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"__ George growled at the baby that instead of being frightened giggled and grabbed at George's large finger and held it tightly in its little hand._

_"Ouch baby Dragon! You're gonna crush your God-pappa's finger!" George laughed and tickled the baby who sat on his sister's lap._

_"That's my lil terror; beat up your God-pappa Goe and make room for your super fun God-pappa 'Red!" Fred laughed and tickled the small baby's tummy who began to giggle as drool dripped down its chin._

_"You two are horrid!" __Virginia__ laughed, and tried to push away her over-protective brothers._

_George feigned an expression of mock hurt on his face. "We are just trying to be good role models!"_

_Virginia__ rolled her eyes and looked over at her husband who was reading the paper smirking silently to himself._

_"Oh, so you think this is funny, that they are funny? You picked them for God parents and now they say they are role models!"_

_Draco__ looked up from his paper and smiled, winking at his wife, "Little Dragon needs a sense of humour luv and the Weasels will be perfect for that!"_

_Fred scowled at Draco, "No teaching the baby to call us Weasels Malfoy or we'll let this lil terror know that Daddy is a Ferret!"_

_Draco__ and Virginia laughed at this, watching George pick up their baby, who reached out to be picked up and smiled when held close._

_Their child was spoiled._

_Virginia went behind her brother and kissed her baby's nose, which sneezed at this and Fred laughed, wiping the baby's nose._

_Virginia__ laughed and sat on her husband's lap who held her close. Looking at her brothers play with her baby, Virginia and Draco smiled. They were together, they had their family, and they finally had a child. Everything was perfect._

_Just then Ron burst in through the door, blood streaming down his face. Hermione lay limp in his hands. His cheeks were stained with dirt, blood, and tears._

_Virginia gasped and ran towards her brother, taking Hermione out of his hands with the help of Fred as. George held the baby protectively._

_"Ron, what happened?" Draco asked, coming to Ron's aid, wand poised._

_"Voldemort!"__ Ron said breathlessly, looking down at his dying wife._

_Virginia__ performed several healing spells on Hermione and shouted for Fred to get her some potions. Tears spilled freely, but she refrained from giving way to depression and hysteria. There was nothing she could do. The wounds were too deep and too great._

_Draco__ opened the door to run outside, but Ron grabbed his arm._

_"I'm coming with you Malfoy. He killed my wife," he choked out, fresh tears streaming._

_Draco__ nodded and touched Ron's hand briefly. He would do the same. _

_Virginia looked up, terror stricken. "Draco?"_

_"I have to my luv," Draco looked at her pleadingly. He didn't want to leave his wife and child but this was something he had to do. "If Harry or …" Draco trailed off, "there's only Ron and me. I'll be back."_

_And with that Ron and Draco took off into the night, searching for their doom as thunder sounded in the distance. Blinding light and electricity flashed down on the earth, sending Ron and Draco flying as fire scorched the air. Voldemort had approached. The hour of death had arrived._

_"Draco!" Virginia screamed as she watched her husband soar bloodied and broken through the air, smashing down to the ground with a sickening thud and crack._

_"I HAVE COME FOR MY HEIR!" A shrouded figure entered and pointed a long bony finger in George's direction who was holding __Virginia__'s baby tightly._

_"Nooooooooo!"__Virginia__ screamed, standing up and shielding George and her baby from the blast of Voldemort's wand._

_She fell down in a crumpled heap. Fred was down on the ground in an instant beside Virginia who was breathing faintly. _

_"Save my baby!" she panted._

_Fred stood up to Voldemort, rhyming off curses and spells, but they simply bounded off the powerful wizard whose ghostly smile could be seen hidden beneath his hood._

_Fred turned around to look his brother in the eyes. With no words spoken, they silently said their last goodbyes. George grasped Fred's hand, tears streaming down his face nodding. Fred's smile remained even as he felt the curse go through him and work its way._

_Fred fell down dead as George stood, holding his godchild, a determined look on his face. His brother was dead; his friends and family were all dead. His sister, slowly dying with her last words begged him to protect her child._

_"MY HEIR!"__ Voldemort cried._

_George bent down and put the crying baby in his sister's arms and she cradled the baby, crying but silently thanking her brother, knowing what his fate would be._

_George raised his wand, but instead of cursing Voldemort he put a protective spell on the baby. Outraged, Voldemort sent his curses as well as fire George's way. And as he fel,l a smile matching his twin brother's remained on his face._

_Virginia__ held her baby tightly. She could feel her life essence slipping away. Everyone was dead and they died protecting her baby._

_"Be reborn my little Dragon; my baby forever." __Virginia__ saw the light and fire shoot out from Voldemort's wand heading straight for her and her baby._

_"Forever," she whispered, holding her baby close, eyes shut tight. She felt the fire, saw the light, and sensed the release…_

"Nooooooooooo!" Ginny sat up screaming. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was the worst dream she had yet.

"No, no no no no! Draco, please!" Ginny cried as arms encircled her waist.

"I'm here luv; I'm here," Draco cooed, holding his Virginia close, rocking her silently in his arms as she cried away the sorrows of her nightmare.


	12. Libraries Are For QUIET People, Ron!

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 11: Libraries are for QUIET People Ron!**

Phoenix looked up from her notes in her pjs and watched Draco slink into the room.

"Morning Princess!" Phoenix beamed, "you're up mighty early. Where did you crawl back from? Out to the Three Broomsticks with the Weasleys?" Phoenix grinned.

Draco shot a scathing look in Phoenix's direction and promptly collapsed on his bed and fell asleep with his clothes still on. It was a Sunday and Phoenix knew he was going to sleep the day away. She'd have to grab some extra food for him at breakfast.

_Ugh, like a commoner!_ Phoenix made a face and then went back to her notes.

She really hadn't slept much since her talk with Harry last night. She was trying to rack her brain about the book and her trip to Bulgaria; however, she would have to leave that for her meeting later this morning. Their Potions' midterm was on the Monday and Phoenix had a sinking feeling she'd fail it, even with Draco's help. Because she didn't know how long she'd be hanging out with Harry and Granger, she thought she had better get some studying in, plus she wanted to talk to George and Fred about a new song. Their last song was good but not great, and the cords were way too easy.

Phoenix sighed and put down her book. It was five in the morning and breakfast on Sundays were at 9:30 a.m. Phoenix closed her books and set them down on her bed and grabbed her towel robe and headed off to have a shower. When Phoenix returned, Draco was silently snoring, laying flat on his stomach with his arm dangling over the side of the bed. He looked exhausted.

Phoenix changed into a long denim skirt and a white lacy camisole with a thick wool cardigan over top. She wore a long white gold chain with a Phoenix pendant. It was a gift from her mother when she was a child.

Phoenix grabbed her books and headed outside, sneaking out the same hidden entrance Harry had shown her earlier and headed towards the lake. She sat underneath the still petrified Whomping Willow and spread her books out. It was six in the morning on a cool November and the tree leaves had fallen upon the ground, covering the grass with gold, red, and orange colours. A chilly breeze wafted through the air and Phoenix tightened the belt on her cardigan around her and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging her books.

"Morning," a voice startled her behind the Willow. The owner of the voice had long brown hair and a roguish smile.

"Lupin?" Phoenix asked startled, holding her books close to protect her.

"Malfoy?" Lupin grinned, "I'm not your professor Phoenix, you may call me Remus."

Phoenix smiled shyly as Lupin sat down beside her.

"Ok, Mr. Moony!" Phoenix teased. The twins had informed her about the Marauder's Map and his involvement.

Lupin laughed, "So you know?" he winked mischievously.

Phoenix laughed, "Yeah the Weasleys' informed me."

"Good to know I'm famous in their eyes," Remus laughed grabbing an apple out of his bag and began to eat it. It seemed to be his favourite food.

"Now let's not go nuts there Remus!" Phoenix cocked an eyebrow at him, which made Lupin snort, and then he pointed at Phoenix's chain questioningly.

"It was my mom's," Phoenix said, her hand instinctively clutching the white-gold pendant.

Lupin nodded, taking another bite of the apple, "Yeah I know. I knew your mom. She attended school the same time as my mates and I did. She was a few years younger though and in Slytherin," Lupin smiled fondly at an old memory.

Phoenix frowned. Her mother never talked about her past life, just about her research and work. Non stop lectures on dragons and phoenixes and unicorns. The list went on.

"A phoenix charm is very valuable and very rare," Lupin commented with a distant smile.

"Yeah dragons are too, they represent power and wealth, like snakes, only on a greater and more terrifying magnitude," Phoenix added with a smile. She could play this useless trivia game too.

"Dragons also symbolize death and infertility, according to Celtic mythology," Lupin said gravely. "Dragons are dangerous; they symbolize destruction and bring death to those near it while it thrives. They deliver life on the heath, so to say."

Phoenix frowned. She would have to find a dictionary when she went back inside. Perhaps Granger would do.

"But there are different types of dragons that symbolize different aspects of death and danger," Phoenix added, remembering a little of what her mother and her colleagues had taught her.

Lupin nodded, "Yeah some only foreshadow death or carry sorrow about them, and that they only inflict death upon themselves. But all dragons are known for their nurturing instinct towards family, especially mates and offspring. They become violent and territorial. They are very jealous and stubborn creatures, but you should ask your Care o' Creature prof about that, or better yet, a dragon expert," Lupin smiled, always happy to give a lesson.

Phoenix held her books tightly as the wind picked up, threatening to overturn her papers. She looked up at the almost feminine beauty of Lupin with his long straight hair and narrow pointed face and wide smile.

"And phoenixes, they represent rebirth," Phoenix stated more so than asked.

"Yeah, like Fawkes they combust into flame and are reborn again. They also have healing properties with their tears, and their blood is said to be even more potent. There is supposed to be more qualities attributed to them, well more to the original source, Sempiternity, but not very many people have that kind of knowledge, except for your mother."

Phoenix smiled gravely and held the pendant close to her chest.

"Do you know that birds themselves represent the future?" Lupin asked, turning to the tall long-haired Malfoy. "They are seen as prophetic creatures, either a messenger from the future or the actual message. This is all Celtic mythology again, but birds can be either good or bad omens. Ravens and crows, these are bad because they symbolize the death and decay of the future generations as they are scavengers of the dead. Falcons and eagles represent hunters, thus they ensure a healthy and long lasting future. And birds like phoenixes can be interpreted many ways, but they generally signal a good future of change and hope. Your mother obviously named you for more than just the species of a legendary bird; she saw hope in you. Hope for change, and for a better world."

Lupin smiled and winked, getting up and started heading back towards the forest. Phoenix waved wondering why he had to be the cryptic guy. Cryptic, mysterious, tall, dark and drop dead gorgeous guy!

Phoenix sighed. She wished people would stop trying to convince her that her mother loved her. She knew this.

"Hey Lupin, I mean Remus, are you gonna be our DADA prof next semester?" Phoenix inquired. She hoped he would be. He was easy on the eyes.

"Miracles have been known to happen!" he laughed and walked off, disappearing into the frightening forest then stopped and turned around as Phoenix called his name again.

Phoenix saw a blade sticking out of the grass, a little dirty and ready to rust but she knew immediately that it was Lupin's. She grabbed it and called his name. He turned around.

"You forgot this!" She had closed the blade and effortlessly chucked the pocket knife at him. He caught it in surprise and grinned, nodding his thanks and then disappearing into the deep dark forest.

Phoenix shook her head and resumed her original thought.

_Why is everyone concerned with me and my mom and my connection to the bird, the phoenix?_

"I'm not a flippin' bird!" Phoenix shouted at no one in particular as birds took off startled out of the trees at her sudden outburst. _Am I?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix yawned and flipped her knapsack over shoulder and grunted as something sharp dug into her back. It was Trafalgar's beak. She had stupefied the bird, wound it with invisible ropes and stuffed it in her knapsack to lug to the library. When she arrived, Granger and Potter were waiting patiently for her at the back of the library near the Forbidden Books section.

"Hi hi!" Phoenix waved and dropped her sack. It made a sickening thud.

Granger leapt up off her chair then bent down on her knees to examine the sack, opening it up with wide eyes.

"What did you do to the poor creature?" Hermione Granger whined.

"I stupefied it and tied it up and brought it 'ere like you asked Granger!" Phoenix almost growled. She was annoyed with the know-it-all already. It didn't help that Phoenix wasn't exactly a whiz kid in school.

"I didn't say torture it!" Hermione cried in disgust, folding her arms over her chest then unfolding them again to touch the unconscious bird.

"It's alive isn't it? Hey, I don't want that thing attacking me!" Phoenix said defensively waving her hands, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"She's right Mione, that thing is big and it's got a sharp beak and talons. It'd tear us to shreds, not to mention the books here."

Hermione listened to Harry but frowned at Phoenix disapprovingly, which got a roll of the eyes response from the willowy Malfoy.

Phoenix let out an audible sigh, which she even pronounced as 'sigh' and shrugged. Shifting her weight from her right hip to her left hip, the redhead was doing an admirable job of feigning indifference and annoyed exasperation. She was looking ever so Malfoyish.

"Do Malfoys have patented expressions and stances?" Hermione asked sarcastically, looking up at the redhead, consciously brushing away a loose strand of hair from her face. .

"No, this is the look most people have when they talk to you Granger, and that is pure annoyance and utter boredom!" Phoenix retorted with a patented Malfoy smirk to further aggravate the brainy brunette.

"Hey, I am trying to help you!" Hermione growled, getting to her feet, looking up at the tall Slytherin.

"I never asked for your help or Harry's!" Phoenix bellowed, keeping her arms folding and leaning to the side. "The Dream Team chose to solve another case and I merely let you have your fun! Give me the information I need or get out of my face! Either way you can't play your detective game without me mudblood!" Phoenix spat.

"How dare you-?" Hermione, startled and aghast reproached Phoenix, but Phoenix cut her off.

"Call you a mudblood? Oh cry me a river Granger! You had better get used to it. I've been called that and worse! Suck it up! You'll get nowhere in life if you let petty insults from people you hate get you down."

Hermione looked flabbergasted, "I never said I hated you!"

"No? You generalized me as a Malfoy, then should I not be able to generalize you as a mudblood? Come one _Mione_, you're a smart girl! Non Sequitur? Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc? It does not follow; after this, therefore because of this?" Both stared at her blankly.

"Jumping to conclusions, hasty generalizations?" Phoenix was on a verbal-onslaught roll. "Yeah that's you! So before you start summarizing and estimating what Malfoys are be prepared for me to start generalizing you as a mudblood in front of a very large group of people!"

Hermione looked down about ready to cry as Phoenix stood looming over her. Harry nervously chewed his lip, a habit he had picked up from Ginny, chose at this point to speak up.

"So Trafalgar and the book, what's this connection they have?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She had had the weirdest nightmare about her and Draco having a baby called Dragon and her three brothers and friend dying in front of her. It was horrifying, and when she awoke her knight was there, comforting her. It felt so good to have him back.

Ginny got out of bed and stretched. She was wearing a pair of pink and white stripped panties and a matching bra. She had taken to wearing something much more feminine when she though Draco would come over. She didn't know if he liked them or not but she would sometimes feel his flat palm roam her thighs and side, sending goose bumps all over her.

She loved his touch, his scent, everything about him. She grinned and grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her and headed off to shower, thinking about the tall white-haired Slytherin.

Dean and Seamus grinned and winked at her as she walked through the Common Room, telling her it was nice of her to finally wake up. Ginny grinned and waved. Neville and Colin also made a remark about her sleeping in but also that she was looking much happier than she had all week. She simply blushed.

Ginny stepped into the empty shower stall and took off her clothes and began her shower, humming softly to herself, letting the water spray down. Ginny had just gotten ready to shampoo when a hand clasped around her mouth. Her screams were muffled by a smooth milky white hand that closed softly on her mouth. She turned around in fear.

It was Draco.

Draco, soaked, and somewhat blushing brought his other finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet and pointed to the alcove in the girls' change room. Ginny nodded and Draco removed his hand, looking down momentarily at her naked form and swallowed hard and very audibly.

Ginny smirked. _Good, you better like it. Better than that bint Pansy!_ Ginny blinked. _I can't believe I just thought that._

Draco handed her her towel and she wrapped it around her and wiped her hair out of her eyes and stuck close to Draco, inching towards the alcove. Two yellow-green orbs could be seen shinning, following them. They were eyes!

Ginny gasped, ready to scream but Draco put his hand in front of her mouth again, silencing her. He motioned for her to follow him to the exit, leaving the shower still running. The eyes searched and shifted uneasily. A body attached to the eyes began to stir.

As soon as they got to the opening they bolted. A blur of black and green and small bundle of pink and red could be seen as Draco had picked Ginny up and ran towards his room. At first students thought they had seen Draco with a somewhat naked redhead but that visage had vanished.

Ginny felt something being draped over her.

"An invisibility cloak?" Ginny asked, shaken from the fact that a stranger had been watching her shower. She felt violated.

Draco whispered the password and entered his room. The dozy knight let them in without having seen them. Once in the room Draco whipped the cloak off and threw it onto a nearby chair.

"Your nit wit of a brother was spying on my cousin last night I believe, with Potter," he said the name distastefully, "and left it outside. I picked it up. You can return it later," Draco said winded, looking a little shaken.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, shivering with the towel around her.

Draco took off his robes and draped them over Ginny who hugged them close, unconsciously smelling them. Draco smiled at this, a dimple formed in his right cheek. Ginny thought he looked adorable when he smiled.

"I don't know. It was in my room this morning, prowling around. It keeps to the shadows mainly. I don't know if it's a man or creature, but I think it's blind," Draco stated.

"That explains why it didn't notice us looking at it," Ginny said.

Draco nodded, "Probably felt us watching it but couldn't see us. It knew something was up so I checked your room and you weren't there and then I heard the Gryffindors talking about you." Draco looked a little miffed.

They had been talking about how hot Ginny was. Draco decided to leave this information out when retelling the story to Ginny. 

"Anyways, they said you were taking a shower so I went to find you. You left the door open by the way," Draco commented dryly.

Ginny blushed as Draco continued, "I don't trust it though Gin. I think you should stay with me tonight!" 

Draco looked down then his gaze met Ginny's. She was looking at him lovingly. She loved it whenever he called her by her name: Gin, Ginny, Virginia, even his little fox. His voice was so charming and sexy, and he could be so sweet. She met his gaze and saw that his eyes were full of concern and sincerity. Ginny didn't know what to say.

"What about Phoenix?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged, "She likes you; it'll be fine with her." Draco sighed, "I just think you're still vulnerable since the Chamber of Secrets."

"I'm not vulnerable!" Ginny's voice raised an octave.

"No, I meant Voldemort. We don't know what his intentions with you are. I mean Tom Riddle chose you."

"Found me," Ginny said softly, looking down.

"Doesn't matter, you're still a link to the heir of Slytherin," Draco protested.

Ginny shivered more from fright than cold. "Do we have to talk about this?" she asked. Her eyes were wide and innocent.

Draco shook his head and took out his wand and uttered a cleaning spell. Ginny blinked as she felt her hair dry and cleaned fall around her. Her body was still wet though as the cleaning spell cannot go through clothes.

"You can't leave this room the whole day until I find out what's going on. We'll wait until Phoenix returns." Draco motioned for Ginny to follow him upstairs. "You can sleep in Nix's bed," he pointed to her bed somewhat awkwardly.

Ginny stood in the middle of the room in Draco's large robes, her towel long discarded.

"Here, wear these." He handed her a pair of Phoenix's silk pajamas. Draco turned around while Ginny dropped his robes to the ground. She put on the top and pants and found that the legs of the pants were too ridiculously long for her. She took off the pants and stood in the black top that managed to reach her upper thighs.

"You done?" Draco turned around and saw a heavenly sight before him.

Ginny stood in a silk pajama top that was little too big for her but showed off her curves very nicely. It showed her long slender white legs and her tiny little feet and toes. Her long wavy auburn hair cascaded past her chest and nicely contrasted the black, as did her milk chocolate eyes.

"I-uhm..." Draco stuttered.

Ginny smiled and brought her hands together and walked closer to Draco who unconsciously took a step back. Her clean scent and naive and innocent sex appeal were driving him over the edge. Pretty soon he'd burst just looking at her. He had to get a magazine and lock himself in the bathroom fast!

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked somewhat seductively, although most likely not knowing it.

Draco's mind screamed no, not in a million years! But his body had another plan in mind and his second brain won. 

"Yes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix yawned and stumbled past the ever dozy knight into her room. She had talked with Potter and Granger until lunch, then after grabbing a bite to eat she went to the gym to jam with the twins for a couple of hours. They mostly did instrumental, but Phoenix tried to annoy them by singing Avril Lavigne's "Skater Boy." They however liked it.

She slumped upstairs, remarking to herself that it was now four in the afternoon and Draco should be up by now or she'd be kicking him awake. When she reached the top of the stairs, a puzzling sight caught her eye. Draco, obviously still sleeping, had his arm wrapped around a small red and black bundle, holding it close in front of him. It was Ginny! Draco had his chin resting comfortably on Ginny's petite shoulders, a protective arm slung over her waist, hugging her tightly as they both slept. A small smile was on Ginny's lips.

Phoenix brought her hands up to her mouth, clamping them down tight to prevent an audible surprised gasp from escaping. She had no idea those two were so chummy. A small smile tugged at the corner of Phoenix's lip when she saw the two cuddling together (fully clothed she hoped). She didn't know why but she really liked Ginny, and she loved the idea of these two together. Ginny was a fiery spirit! Phoenix hated all of Draco's previous "girlfriends." They were whinny pretentious pontificating socialites who desperately tried to glue themselves to Draco's side in hope of mooching the Malfoy fortune while they whored away. Ginny was different, so very different from these girls, and even from Phoenix who couldn't escape the snobbery and pretentiousness of her upbringing.

Phoenix smiled at the sleeping couple and turned to go down the stairs. She'd have to find a different place to hang out until supper time.

Phoenix left the room, wandering down the halls aimlessly, finding that she had unconsciously arrived at the Slytherin Common Room. She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside.

Pansy Parkinson and her gaggle of girls were sitting on the sofas gossiping in whispers and looked up disapprovingly at Phoenix as she entered the room. Their talking had ceased, and all eyes looked up and saw the Phoenix in the absence of the dragon. An evil grin spread across Pansy's face.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood lover!" Pansy smirked and crossed her legs looking around at the other girls, earning giggles from the Slytherin girls and some interested glances from the boys.

"Saw you having a meeting with the mudblood Granger and the infamous Potter," Pansy smiled smugly, content with herself. Questioning and brutal eyes searched their way towards Phoenix.

"Awww, were we blocking your way to your whore room Parkinson? Sorry if we prevented you from giving some other hapless male Gonnarhea!" Phoenix sneered. The guys looked at Pansy horrified. 

Pansy jumped up huffing, "Listen Phoenix, why don't you just go back to where you came from? You're not wanted here! You are not a Slytherin! Everything was fine here until you came and ruined it all!" Pansy was shaking with rage.

Phoenix snorted at this lame speech and took a menacing step forward, shocking the blonde-haired Slytherin.

"What was going fine, your chances with Draco?" Phoenix shook her head and laughed, "It'll be a cold day in hell when Draco Malfoy fucks and marries a dumb pug-faced slut like you Parkinson!"

Pansy opened and closed her mouth like a fish, words unable to form in her throat. Everyone looked shocked. Phoenix could see Blaise leaning up against the wall in the corner at the back unnoticed and smirking.

Phoenix brought her fingers to her lips and made an "oh" expression of shock. "Whoops! I meant 'shag'!" She then brought her hand down and wiped the shocked look from her face and replaced it with a sneer and added, "White trash!"

Pansy looked ready to kill with her hands fisted into tight balls at her side. She lunged forward at the tall Malfoy who effortlessly stepped aside and watched the girl fall. Pansy fell to the ground and turned around looking up at Phoenix, rubbing her elbow with angry tears streaming down her face.

"I wouldn't talk mudblood! You're not even a Malfoy!" Phoenix frowned. _How did she know this?_

"Parkinson!" Phoenix said condescendingly, look down at the crying and angry girl, "You can't trust everything you read in Witch's Weekly. I know you can't read that well and it's the only magazine that reads at a fourth grade level, but come on!"

Pansy simply smiled at this, "My mother told me!"

Phoenix burst out laughing at this and slapped her thigh, doubling over. "Oh so from one whore to another then? One useless vapid excuse for a woman spreading gossip to her equally useless whore of a daughter. Oh yeah, that's reliable information right there!" Phoenix rolled her eyes as Zabini tried to stifle his rising laughter.

"Fuck this retirement party, I'm gonna find a place with more life in it than this, possibly a morgue!" And with that Phoenix stormed out through the doors and out into the halls leaving a baffled and miffed Slytherin crowd behind her. Phoenix for once was actually glad she'd be in Gryffindor in two months.

Phoenix strode the halls with determination. She was livid. How could her uncle tell the Parkinson's about her adoption? Phoenix's long legs covered the hallways in minutes, her robes billowing out behind her in a very Dracoesque fashion. Her brows were knit in concentration as well as determination. Suddenly she found herself at the library. She pushed the door open and walked in.

In the same place that Harry and her had left Hermione Granger four hours ago, Hermione was still there, slipping what appeared to be pieces of bread into Phoenix's knapsack that she had left with Hermione to "examine."

"Granger did you wake up that falcon and untie it?" Phoenix asked the brunette, backing away, looking at the bag skeptically. Hermione shook her head a matter-of-factly.

"I woke it up but it is mute and still bound. I wanted to feed it." Hermione handed the bird another piece of bread and Phoenix heard the beak snap shut and winced.

"You sure that's wise?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Hermione smiled and looked up, "Yeah, I have a pet bird at home. You have to know when to draw away the hand, and have fast reflexes."

Phoenix smiled. The girl seemed at ease and no longer looked angry with Phoenix. She was obviously the kind of person who forgave and forgot. Phoenix wished she could possess that quality.

"You sure you can handle Trafalgar?" Phoenix asked and sat down next to Hermione who had several books strewn about her person dealing with dark charms, enchanted diaries, et cetera.

Hermione grinned, "If I can't handle him then I have a large cat that can!" Phoenix nodded her head then pointed to a book on Hermione's lap entitled "Bulgarian Market Places: The Country of Hidden Treasures." 

Hermione sat back up and dusted the crumbs off her hands and opened the aforementioned book up, flipping through its pages.

"Bulgaria is a little bit like Romania, the old country. It is a place where mysterious things happen, full of mystical creatures, and great treasures. I wanted to see if things like this had happened before."

Phoenix saw the logic in this but pressed on, "But it was a random guy at a random market. I don't even remember the name of the city." Phoenix had told her and Harry this earlier.

"No distinguishing mark?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Phoenix bit her lip and thought back, "He was squirrelly looking, kinda tall and gangly."

"What colour were his eyes?" Hermione pressed.

"Dunno. He wore sunglasses. I think he was blind!" Phoenix recollected.

"How do you know this for sure?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"Don't know for sure, but he kinda felt around and such." Hermione seemed content with this, nodding her head, understanding.

"But," Phoenix added, something lighting up inside, "he did as me who the book was for." Hermione raised a brow at this new information. "I though it was strange since he knew the bird was for me but assumed that the book was for someone else," Phoenix mused.

"Did he know who you were?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

Phoenix shook her head, "No, but he knew my mom though. He called her Ms. Malfoy."

"So you told him who the journal was for?" Hermione asked her, a little excited.

"Yeah, I said it was for my cousin. He seemed pleased with this. He had a ghastly smile." Phoenix shuddered remembering the toothless grin.

Hermione bit her lip and hummed to herself, thinking. "If he was blind and knew who the book was for, maybe Trafalgar," she said pointing to the falcon, "maybe Trafalgar acts as this guy's eyes!"

Phoenix's eyes widened. Could this be true? This girl was smart!

"But why would he want what Draco wrote to come true? Why wouldn't he keep the book for himself to use?" Phoenix asked skeptically.

Hermione's eyes sparkled and she held her index finger in front of her and then leaned down and dove into her bag bringing out a quill and what appeared to be invisible ink. She dipped her quill in the ink and wrote in the book:

"I would like a galleon on my lap right now!" She wrote in fine loops. The ink disappeared, both girls waited: nothing. Hermione handed the quill to Phoenix. Phoenix dipped the quill and wrote: 

"I want Brad Pitt here at Hogwarts right now!" Hermione snickered. The writing swirled and disappeared. Again, nothing happened.

"Hmmm, perhaps we're more so exhibiting wishful thinking. Maybe if we didn't ask for material objects or specific things, or people that are unattainable," Hermione mused, rubbing her chin.

"Hey, I resent that Granger! I could so get Brad Pitt on my own initiative! But I'm lazy and in the frigging' UK!" Phoenix cried in mock outrage.

Hermione snorted at this, "Yeah and he's married and like almost twenty years older than you!"

"Oh minor obstacles, minor obstacles!" Phoenix waved her hand in the air and they both laughed at this.

"Well I think maybe it cannot work on just anyone, only Malfoy," Hermione noted solemnly as the laughter died down.

"And Ginny," Phoenix added. Both girls looked down.

"What about Ginny and Malfoy?" A booming voice entered the library behind Phoenix and Hermione, startling them.

"Ron!" Hermione jumped up out of her chair and hit the tall redhead on the shoulder with her small balled up fists, looking very frightened and very angry. "You don't sneak up on people like that!" she cried, glaring at her loud-mouthed friend.

Ron glared down at Phoenix who had crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest, glaring back at the spying Weasley. Ron addressed Hermione but never took his suspicious eyes off of Phoenix.

"What about my sister and her cousin?" Ron growled protectively. Ron looked down at the books that were strewn about the tables and floor. One of them entitled "Enchanted Diaries" caught Ron's eye.

"Diaries? What has Ginny gotten into now? Is this what you and Harry were sneaking around for? Afraid I couldn't handle that my sister was conversing with Tom Riddle again, or Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed an angry red. She liked Ron. He was one of her best friends. She in fact had a crush on Ron since their second year at Hogwarts. Originally she had liked Harry but Ron was continually standing up for her, protecting her, getting bruised beaten and coughing up slugs for her, plus he got incredibly jealous when other guys paid attention to her. He was sweet and had endearing qualities, but sometimes he could be very abrasive and stubborn, mule-headed as she liked to tell him.

"Ronald Weasley! Ginny is not in trouble, and I don't think she'd appreciate her big brother talking about her behind her back like that! So if you want to know what's going on I suggest you sit down, shut up and let me explain and do not interrupt me or explode or I will hex you into oblivion!" Hermione finished, breathing heavily.

Ron grumbled and went around her finding a seat. He sat down on the chair on the other side of Phoenix, looking up at Hermione, waiting patiently for her to begin.

Phoenix smirked; she was impressed. Granger had the boy whipped but good, and she wasn't whinny about it or cooing at all! Hermione nodded and sat down beside Ron and looked over at Phoenix. Phoenix shrugged and held out her hand for Hermione to begin.

"Ginny had in her possession a diary that Phoenix gave to Malfoy. A few days ago Phoenix's bird attacked Ginny for the book. We believe it's enchanted, or charmed." Hermione tried short and sweet, hoping it would work.

Ron breathed deeply and asked very calmly and evenly, "Why did my sister have Malfoy's diary?"

Phoenix raised her hand. "Yeah she walked me to my room after the Whomping Willow incident and accidentally picked up his book with hers when she left."

Ron's scowl disappeared and he nodded having heard from Harry, Ginny, and the Twins about the Willow mishap. He then turned back to Hermione, "How do you know it's enchanted?"

Hermione frowned and bit her lip, "Well the book seems to do whatever you write in it. Well actually it only does what Draco and Ginny write in it." Hermione showed Ron the book and wrote: "I want Ron to smile right now." Then the letters swirled and disappeared. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Why just those two?" Ron managed to growl out the question.

"We don't know," Hermione frowned, the wheels turning in her head.

"What did they write?" Ron asked calmly, but edgy.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron who wore an icy countenance.

"What did they write?" Ron asked again through gritted teeth.

Hermione and Phoenix exchanged hurried glances, afraid to answer the tall and very muscular redhead.

"None of your business Ron!" a soft but stern voice answered. It was Harry's. He looked out of breath. He stood in front of them in Quidditch robes like the ones Ron was wearing. 

"You tried to lose me so you could spy on 'Mione and 'Nix?" Harry asked Ron, apparently angry. Ron and Harry had been practicing Quidditch when Ron said he was going in for second to get a drink. That was a half an hour ago.

"So you're on a nickname basis with her now?" Ron pointed to Phoenix angrily.

"Don't be a prat Ron!" Harry sighed.

"I can be a prat 'cause you and 'Mione chose to leave me out of this and discuss my sister with a Malfoy!" Ron roared accusingly.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, trying not to raise her voice too loud or they'd be kicked out of the library, "you promised to be quiet!" Ron slumped back in his chair and pouted. Phoenix watched this childish display with a smirk etched across her face.

"Oh laugh it up Malfoy, this is great fun for you to watch! Watch my best friends betray me for a Malfoy! What is your cousin doing to my sister?"

Phoenix thought about the last image she had of the two, in bed, cuddling. Phoenix snorted and then broke down laughing. She stopped abruptly as everyone stared at her oddly.

"Ahem, uh yeah, what?" Phoenix tried to prevent herself from laughing again, but it was a losing battle; she broke out into hysterics again.

"You are a strange girl," Ron said in an almost hushed voice, staring at the giggling Malfoy with his brows knitted in wonder.

After a minute, Phoenix finally managed to stop laughing. Holding her sides and wiping at her eyes, and gaining several disapproving looks from the librarian, she was able to compose herself once more.

"Mal-Draco and Ginny have no idea about the book or what's happening," Phoenix told Ron matter-of-factly.

"Well then what did they write?" Ron asked for the third time, now looking at Harry.

Harry paused then stepped forward, "Draco said he wished that Ginny would see him for who he really is and not his father," Ron opened his mouth to interrupt with a rude comment but Hermione cut him off with a scathing glare and an elbow to the ribs.

"And Ginny," Harry continued, "Ginny wished that Draco would care for her and be there for her when she needed him. Along those lines," Harry finished with a sigh, waiting for Ron to explode. He didn't.

"Yeah, well those are words. Weird ones coming from those two, but how do you know the book is enchanted and granting these wishes? I mean it's not like-" A light went on inside Ron's head.

"Did they? Do they? How? Why? What the hell?" Ron shot up bellowing. 

Hermione pushed him back down on the seat and shot him a deadly glare, "Sit down!" Ron sat, but looked ready to kill.

"How do you know?" he asked all three of them in a whispered and almost desperate plea.

"They have been kinda chummy lately," Harry added awkwardly, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"You knew this and didn't tell me?" Ron asked, offended and hurt.

"Probably didn't tell you 'cause you'd flip!" Phoenix joined in the conversation.

"I wasn't talking to you Malfoy!" Ron spat and turned back to Harry and Hermione, who had their eyes downcast.

"I don't care if you were or not Weasley," Phoenix stood up and looked down at the now confused and shocked Ron. "Ginny isn't doing anything wrong, and neither is Draco. They are just acting friendly to one another, and the last time I checked that wasn't a crime. We just don't know if this book is the cause of it or not!"

"Well it's gotta be the book 'cause Ginny wouldn't talk to Draco, and you and I both know Malfoys and Weasleys don't associate with one another," Ron crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Yeah well if people look to you to represent the Weasley family then hell yeah Malfoys won't mix with the lot of you, but you do not represent or speak for all the Weasleys Ron! Just let Granger and Potter solve this mystery and you can have your Ginny back, de-Malfoyed!" Phoenix grabbed her stuff and walked past Ron to Hermione.

"Come by my room after dinner and I'll give you Trafalgar's food," Phoenix shouted as Hermione nodded  her head and glared at Ron, who failed to look her in the eyes.

"What about Trafalgar, should we track him?" Hermione asked.

Phoenix frowned, "He's fast; that'd be difficult."

Harry brightened, "What if we had a device that could track him?" Phoenix knitted her brows in confusion.

"The Marauder's Map?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we use it to track Trafalgar and maybe it will lead us to your guy?" Hermione grinned and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix nodded her head, impressed.

"Your guy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah we found out that the guy who sold her the falcon and the diary was blind and may be using Trafalgar as his eyes. He knew who Phoenix was and that she was giving the journal to Malfoy," Hermione smiled. They now had an idea and a course of action.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Harry added, grinning.

"Well I'm glad it makes sense to someone 'cause I haven't the foggiest what is going on 'ere!" Ron looked up bewildered at the three.

Phoenix ignored Ron, "But how do we get it? It's in Dumbledore's office."

"Dumbledore has it??" Ron asked shocked.

Harry had a sheepish grin on his face, "I'll tell you about it later Ron."

"You got a lotta things to tell me later Potter!" Ron said, disgusted.

"So? How are we gonna nab it?" Phoenix asked again.

"By using an invisibility cloak," Harry said as though it were obvious.

"Oh an invisibility cloak? Well why didn't you just suggest that earlier? Here, let me pull one outta my ass Potter!" Phoenix made a rude gesture. She knew those cloaks were rare. Potter was either very stupid or very ambitious.

"I have an invisibility cloak; it was my father's." Harry beamed, laughing at Phoenix's sarcasm. Phoenix smiled, impressed. 

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and spoke up running his hand through his mop of hair, "Uh Harry, about the cloak...." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. The Dream Team was trailing behind, bickering at one another. Ron had told Harry that he had borrowed and lost the invisibility cloak. He assured him it was "outside somewhere." Harry looked ready to throttle Ron and asked him what he was using it for. Ron had embarrassingly admitted that he had used it to spy on him and Phoenix talking together outside during the Halloween Ball. 

Harry and Hermione had asked why. He said he was feeling left out. Thus, their entire walk to the hall consisted of shouting matches between Harry and Hermione towards Ron who took it all in dejected silence. If Phoenix was Harry she'd be pissed too that her friend lost her only possession that she had of her parent's. It would be like if Draco lost her mom's pendant. Harry and Hermione went to dinner as Ron went outside to scour the grounds for the cloak, again.

Phoenix entered the Great Hall and approached the Slytherin table where all of them looked up at her and scowled. There was an empty seat beside Blaise Zabini who patted it, grinning at Phoenix playfully. Phoenix grinned back. Although Zabini could be a pervert and a dick, he was the only Slytherin who was not mad at her besides Draco. Speaking of Draco, where was he?

Phoenix sat down and promptly flipped Pansy the bird as the pug-faced Slytherin muttered, "mudblood."

"Where's Draco?" Phoenix asked Zabini who was chewing on a drumstick, licking his fingers as if this interaction between the two girls was commonplace.

Blaise shrugged, "Dunno. You'd be better to answer that than me."

Phoenix frowned, "Yeah he must still be sleeping with-" Phoenix stopped herself as Blaise looked up at her with a quizzical and confused expression on his face. "With all the studying he's done for the Potion's midterm tomorrow. He's dead tired," Phoenix added somewhat awkwardly. She didn't even know if Draco did study for the test.

Blaise returned to his food, nodding his head satisfied with the explanation. Phoenix pecked at her food, not being very hungry. She was worried about Draco and Ginny and the strange implications of the journal and its connections with her falcon Trafalgar. Phoenix bit her lip, how were they to one, get the Marauder's Map, and two, track Trafalgar?

Phoenix got up from the table and waved to Blaise as she headed out the hall doors into the hall towards her room, spotting Ron outside still searching for the cloak using his wand as a flashlight.

Phoenix shouted the password, waking up the knight who admitted her entrance. When she walked into the room Ginny and Draco were sitting on the leather sofa staring up at her. Draco did not look impressed.

"Where have you been all day?" Draco asked, almost livid, getting up off the sofa as Ginny reached up to touch his arm to get him to sit back down.

"Gee sorry dad, I was out hanging with my friends!" Phoenix said sarcastically. "I came back earlier today but you two looked indisposed of," Phoenix added with a wry grin. 

Ginny visibly blushed and Draco opened his mouth to speak but then quickly changed his mind, "Well we've been waiting for you to return so we could leave!" Draco said impatiently.

Phoenix looked confused. Ginny stood up smoothing her skirt preparing to give Phoenix an explanation. Phoenix then noticed what Ginny was wearing. She was wearing Phoenix's short denim skirt that on Ginny reached her knees, and a black dress top that slit in three places down the right shoulder to the chest. It looked a little baggy at the top on the petite redhead.

"Is that, are those my clothes?" Phoenix asked incredulously.

Ginny blushed, "D-Draco said I-I could wear them. I-I didn't have any c-clothes," Ginny stuttered.

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow and then looked at Draco, "Why did she not have any clothes Dragon?"

Draco stood up rolling his eyes and stood beside Ginny who looked ready to crawl into a hole and die. "Something was stalking me this morning and I had this feeling that it was stalking Ginny too, and it was. It was in the Gryffindor's girl's washroom. It was in there with Ginny while she was showering."

Phoenix crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "So you followed and walked into the girl's washroom and found Ginny showering and then what happened? Oh yeah and how did you sneak in there with no one seeing?" This all seemed like a ridiculous excuse to Phoenix. If they were seeing each other they could have told her at least; they didn't need to hide it.

Ginny spoke up, "He saved me Phoenix. It was terrible. This man, this thing, it had yellowy-green eyes and it, it-" Ginny shuddered.

"We think it was blind or something," Draco added, his hand on Ginny's shoulder, comforting her.

Phoenix blinked. _Blind man?__ Could this be the man from __Bulgaria__?_ Phoenix's face remained impassive.

"So how did you get her out without anyone noticing?" Phoenix asked again.

Draco walked over to the chair beside Phoenix, made to pick up something and held it before Phoenix, "I used this," he stated simply.

It was the invisibility cloak, the one that Harry had used to save him and she from being caught by Filch and the one that was supposedly lost and Ron was searching for in the dark as they spoke.

"An invisibility cloak?" Phoenix asked, and Draco nodded his head, handing it to her. She felt the invisible weight of it. 

"Yeah it's Potter. Weasley was using it on Halloween to spy on you two. I would ask why but then I'm sure you have questions you'd like to ask but won't!" Draco eyed his cousin menacingly, driving his obvious hint home.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll return this to Potter." Phoenix made for the door and Draco stepped forward.

"Wait 'Nix!" Draco shouted and walked up to his cousin and averted his eyes and whispered low, "I gotta pee!" Phoenix snorted and stepped aside, letting her cousin bolt out the door to the bathroom.

Phoenix laughed as her cousin cut in front of her and ran to the washroom and turned to look at Ginny.

"I'm sorry about your clothes Phoenix," Ginny said shyly, a guilty expression on her face.

Phoenix shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Draco must be very worried about you to keep you locked up here all day." Ginny nodded at this, her eyes downcast.

Phoenix smiled and took out her wand. 

"_Reducio__ et Accentuate_!"

Ginny felt the clothes on her shrink and become smaller. The skirt now hugged her hips and the top shrunk and was no longer baggy at the chest area, but in fact it showed off what chest she did have. Ginny smiled and looked up at Phoenix who walked towards her.

"I may suck at Potions and most of the magic classes here, but I know how to make clothes look good," Phoenix giggled and pointed her wand at Ginny's left breast. Ginny looked a tad scared.

"Don't worry Gin Gin, you'll like!" Ginny closed her eyes and heard Phoenix utter a charm spell and then opened her eyes. She had thought that the girl was going to enlarge her breasts. She laughed at this now ridiculous thought.

"_Fox_!" Phoenix giggled and made a small silver fox appear on the black top. 

"_Animate_!" Phoenix said again, pointing the wand at the fox as it curled its fluffy tail around itself then lay down, curling up into a ball, sticking its head up from its tail every once and a while.

"You can just touch it when you want it to stop animating. Just say 'heel'." Phoenix laughed at her own lame joke.

Ginny looked at it amazed, "How did you do that?"

Phoenix shrugged, "Oh you mean, how can I do a charm on an article of clothing but only get a C in Charms? Yeah, well there's not many witch shops in Canada so I had to learn how to make my own charms. Plus I went to a muggle school so I had to learn how to make a sort of on and off button for the charms. Years of practice and boredom," Phoenix sighed.

Ginny loved the feel and look of the outfit. She caught herself in the hallway mirror. She looked gorgeous.

"All you need is some makeup and accessories and that's a bitching club outfit!" Phoenix smiled and walked back towards the door, anxious to tell Harry the news and return the cloak, eager to see the look on Ron's face when he found out who had had the cloak all this time.

Ginny smiled and stared at herself in the mirror as Phoenix headed out the door, "You can keep the outfit Gin." Ginny looked shocked. Phoenix winked and stepped out of the room as Draco back walked in.

"When are you coming back?" Draco shouted out after her.

"When I get back!" Phoenix replied, running out into the hallway. "Study the Potions test double for me will ya?" 

Draco shook his head and closed the door, turning around to face Ginny. His mouth dropped when he saw the vision in front of him. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked down blushing; her and Draco had spent the entire day together and good couple hours of that day were just lying in bed together. After she had asked him to sleep in his bed he agreed and they both climbed in. It seemed natural. At first it was somewhat awkward and they tried not to touch each other, just sleep, as they were exhausted from getting no sleep the night before. But within minutes Draco had his arm draped over her waist and she had successfully fit her behind onto his lap and there they lay cuddling, sleepy, but conscious.

He would occasionally nuzzle his face into her neck and she would feel his hot breath on her skin and she would melt. He smelled so good; his arms were strong and it felt so safe being with him. He would grab her waist tightly and hug her close, grunting somewhat then bury his face into her hair.

Draco swallowed hard and looked at the vision of heaven before him. His cousin must have shrank or fitted her clothes because she stood there looking so attractive and feminine. The shirt she wore, no longer baggy, clung to her flat stomach and her small perky breasts so that Draco could watch her breathe by the fall and rise of her chest.

While they were "sleeping" he did just that: watched her breathe and watched her sleep. He maybe fell asleep for an hour, but most of the time he was watching her sleep, looking so peaceful and beautiful, like an angel. Her lips were pursed and pink; her cheeks were rosy, if not flushed. Her eyelashes would flutter and she would moan softly, rolling over, burying her face into his chest, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, so tightly sometimes he thought that she would cut off his breathing. 

He would reach his hand around her, hug her close and run his hand up her shirt along her smooth bare back. She would moan softly at his touch and he would continue to touch her bare naked skin, his heartbeat picking up. Then she would moan and turn around restlessly. 

She was a tosser and a turner Draco had discovered long ago. As she turned, his hand caressed her soft bare bottom as she had no panties on and Draco would groan inwardly. But as she began to grind her small naked firm bottom into his crotch, he groaned out loud, burying his face into her hair, smelling it, grinding softly back into her, making her smile contently. She was a tease in her sleep. She seemed satisfied when she made him groan and grab her and grind into her somewhat innocently. She was his sly sexy fox!

"Phoenix did it for me," Ginny spoke up, breaking Draco's concentration on earlier events.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it looks great, you look…beautiful Virginia." Ginny melted. She loved it when he called her Virginia.

"Thank you Draco," she whispered and walked up to him and held his hand. He looked down at her hand in his. This was the first time they had held hands. They had slept together (clothed…somewhat) but had never held hands, or even kissed.

Draco licked his lips. Ginny saw this and let out a soft moan and repeated the same action. Draco stepped closer and cupped her chin with his hand. She craned her neck to look up at him as he bent down, caressing her cheek with his thumb. This was it! He was finally going to taste her sweet full lips. He bent down lower; she had her eyes closed. He smiled. This was going to be her first real kiss and his first real and meaningful kiss too.

As he brushed his lips against hers, feeling the electricity spark between them, their lips became numb in anticipation but were rudely interrupted by a growl.

Ginny bit her lip embarrassingly.

"Was that your stomach?" Draco asked huskily, still feeling very turned on by the petite redhead.

Ginny blushed, "I guess I'm kinda hungry since I haven't eaten all day," she said breathlessly, still aching for his lips, but her stomach had other thoughts.

"Neither have I," Draco added, straightening up, taking Ginny's hand. "Wanna go to the kitchens and get something to eat?"

Ginny smiled and nodded as the fox and the dragon left the room holding hands, smiling lovingly at one another.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me in now or stick this wand through your eye!" 

Harry could hear someone shouting at the Fat Lady outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He opened the door to look outside. It was Phoenix.

"Hey Potter! Your password lady is really good at not letting people in, although she doesn't like threats."

"Well I never!" Harry could hear the Fat Lady gasp and he laughed, letting the tall redhead in.

"What is she doing here?" Ron asked, looking disgruntled and tired at the Malfoy girl.

"Saving your ass, Ronnikins!" Phoenix said, unfurling the invisibility cloak with a flourish. Pity no one could see it. She handed it to the baffled Harry.

Harry and Ron grinned, "Where did you find it?"

Phoenix smirked, "Found it in Draco's room. Seems he saw you spying on us Weasley and picked it up!"

Ron frowned, "That's theft!"

"Want me to personally thank him for you for giving it to me to return it?" Phoenix asked Ron, her eyebrows raised with her hands on her hips.

Ron mumbled and turned back around. Hermione's head popped up from behind the sofa, a book in hand. She was smiling at Phoenix.

"Good we have the cloak! Now we can put our plan into action!" Phoenix and Harry exchanged skeptical glances.

"And how do we do that again?" Phoenix had noted that there were no other Gryffindors in the Common Room. They must be studying or sleeping. It was nine o'clock by now. Maybe the Dream Team rented the room by the hour!

Hermione smiled and jumped up and went over to a bookcase and removed a sheet. There on top of a table was Trafalgar unbound in a cage.

"Merlin, Mione! What is that thing doing in 'ere?" Ron asked, jumping up off the sofa, staring wide-eyed at the falcon.

"I made a potion after dinner for Trafalgar that would make him traceable. It's kinda like inserting a dye into the blood stream that makes it visible to x-rays. Well instead of that I made it so that Trafalgar was detectable to humans, so his name would show on the map. Look I even tagged him!" Hermione pointed to the tag on Trafalgar's wing, which shook restlessly.

"Why the tag?" Harry asked and Ron added, "How did you pierce it on to that huge thing?" he asked in an respected awed hush. Hermione blushed at this.

"Well I stupefied him to tag him but the tag gives him a name, an identification of sorts. It's a beacon so to say. So either on the map it will say his name or classify him as a falcon, but I think it will have his name."

Ron nodded, "Ms. Norris was on the map we saw, she must be tagged too so that the school can keep tabs on her."

"Or the Marauder's tagged her!" Harry added. The Dream Team nodded and grinned.

"So what are we gonna do now then?" Phoenix asked, not getting their Marauder joke.

"You and I are gonna get the map!" Harry smiled at Phoenix, putting on the cloak.

"Me?" Phoenix asked.

"Her?" Ron accused.

"Ron, you're a big guy now, both of us can no longer fit under this cloak. I just fit into it perfectly now, but Phoenix is skinny enough to fit in," Harry said exasperated.

"What about Mione?" Ron asked, blushing at the thought of him and Harry trying to fit into the cloak. They had not done that since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

"I'm gonna be releasing the bird Ron, unless you wanna?" Hermione said with a smirk. Ron backed away from the bird that screeched loudly.

"Right, we'll go to Dumbledore's office. See you later tonight!" Harry completely disappeared and Phoenix walked beside him out the door, trying not to look at his invisible form.

Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione. She looked ready to say something when George and Fred stumbled into the room running their hands through their mass of red hair. George was tugging at his goatee.

"Oi, what's the hubbub in 'ere?" George yawned and scratched his chin.

"You two drunk again?" Hermione asked in a mixture of laughter and disgust.

"It's too freaking early for that!" Fred answered, belching loudly, rubbing his stomach.

"It's nine at night!" Ron said credulously and then added, "You two have been sleeping the whole day and night!"

"Yeah and that was from drinking last night!" Fred smiled and smacked his lips.

"I'm famished!" Fred looked at his brother who nodded, still scratching his chin. "Hey lil bro wanna get us some grub?" Fred grinned and playfully punched Ron in the arm.

"Bro? Grub? Where the bloody hell are you picking up all these phrases from?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Bah, you're no fun!" Fred waved his hand and pulled up his pajama bottoms. 

Hermione had just noticed that both twins had their shirts off and were just wearing pajama bottoms. They were amazingly ripped. It must have been from years of playing Quidditch as Beaters. 

George now scratched at his stomach, which was hidden by hard abs that rippled when he flexed. Hermione would have to look away to stop herself from drooling. She wondered what Ron looked like with his shirt off. He was much broader than the twins were.

Ron noticed Hermione eyeing the twins and glared. "Hey we'll go with you. I'm hungry too! But why don't you two put shirts on!" Ron growled and the twins laughed.

Fred brought up his biceps and kissed them, "But Ron my rippling muscles want to be free, to bask in the sun!" George laughed at this, and so did Hermione.

Ron remained stone faced, "It's night out, there's no sun!"

Fred and George sighed and exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Let's just go now before Filch makes his rounds to the kitchens," Fred said, ushering Ron and Hermione out of the Common Room, towards the kitchens with George and Fred still sans shirts.


	13. Tracking a Trafalgar

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 12: Tracking a Trafalgar**

"Harry!" Phoenix hissed as Harry kept bumping into her. His hands were wrapped around her waist while she was walking in front of him. It was very awkward. His belt kept digging into her butt; well, she hoped it was his belt.

"Sorry!" he whispered back, breathing hard. It was very hot underneath the cloak. 

Phoenix laughed when she thought of Harry and Ron sharing the cloak.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry whispered, guiding them towards Dumbledore's office.

"Nothing," Phoenix hissed, irritated at being stepped on and groped.

Just then Filch rounded the corner with Ms. Norris. "Let's check out the Hufflepuff tower now my luv," Filch cooed to the meowing cat as they walked past.

Phoenix had turned around and had flattened herself up against Harry, who had done the same against the wall, hugging Phoenix close. Phoenix had her face buried in Harry's neck and could feel Harry swallow hard, feel his heart beat fast and something press against her lower abdomen. Phoenix unconsciously rasped her moist lips against Harry's neck and whispered against his warm skin, "Is he gone?"

"Uh huh," Harry said several octaves higher than normal. His breathing had stopped altogether. Phoenix licked her lips nervously and her touch unintentionally flicked across Harry's neck and he let out an audible moan with his eyes shut tight. 

Phoenix tried to back away. The heat, the hormones, they were all way too intense. As she backed away she tripped on the cloak and fell downward. Harry caught her with one hand on her bottom, pulling her up, and the other holding her hand near her face. She let out a soft gasp as the heat was intoxicating.

"Harry?" Phoenix whispered. He brought her up so that their lips were inches apart. Her eyes were lidded, half-open. She breathed heavily, breathing in his scent. Harry buried his head into the crook of her neck and sucked gently, licking at her pulse. She trembled against him.

_God this feels so good._

Then Harry whispered into her ear, "Just returning the favour," he said huskily, licking his lips, bringing his head up to look down at her longingly. 

Phoenix giggled softly. He was such a tease, like her. They regretfully stepped away from each other and Phoenix turned around, biting her lip. 

_How does he make me feel this way?_

They continued on to the office and stopped. Harry looked around and took off the robe, seeing no one around. Cool air hit them, and Phoenix felt her flushed cheeks and looked at Harry who grinned.

"How do we get in?" Phoenix asked but her question was quickly answered by the sound of wall to the staircase revolving around behind them. Harry grabbed Phoenix under the cloak and stood on the other side of the wall. Snape came down the stairs with something in his hand, grumbling to himself as Phoenix and Harry slipped inside before the wall closed.

When they got inside, they went up the stairs and found no one in the office. Harry took off the robe and whispered to Phoenix, "Why was Snape here?"

Phoenix shrugged and looked around the dark office. There were paintings all over the walls of old headmasters, snoring away.

"Where are we gonna find it?" Phoenix asked as Harry searched the desk drawers. They couldn't find the map.

Just then Fawkes swooped down, his red eyes gleaming and his feathers looked as though they were on fire. He landed and perched on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Shit, Fawkes!" Harry cried, thinking they were caught.

Phoenix smiled and petted the bird that cooed with a parchment in its mouth. Phoenix took it and handed it to Harry as the phoenix began to rub its head against Phoenix, nuzzling her. 

Phoenix giggled at the affectionate bird and then turned to Harry, "Is that the map?"

Harry opened it up and nodded then looked up at the tall Malfoy and the phoenix skeptically. "Wow, Fawkes sure likes you!" he added almost jealously.

"Yeah, Dumbledore says he likes people who either are loyal to Dumbledore or are associated with phoenixes in general." Harry knew that Fawkes liked him because of his loyalty towards Dumbledore, but not this association with phoenixes thing.

"You're associated with phoenixes?" Harry asked skeptically and Phoenix frowned at Harry.

"Hey maybe I have a devotion to our Headmaster!" Harry looked down ashamed, mumbling apologies, but then Phoenix laughed, "Yeah it's the association thing. My mom studied 'em, named me after 'em, and well I have this wand too!" Phoenix produced her mom's wand and Fawkes began to coo and hoot, pecking at the wand lovingly. Phoenix giggled.

"That is made from a phoenix's feather? Fawkes'?" Harry asked, no longer feeling that his wand was special anymore.

Phoenix shook her head, "Far as I've heard Fawkes only gave up two feathers. No, this is my mom's wand and Dumbledore said that the legendary phoenix cried on it, so that's how it's special. Good for healing I think," Phoenix laughed as Fawkes nudged her for attention, to be petted again.

"Sempiternity?" Harry asked, shocked.

Phoenix nodded and turned to Harry, "Time for us to go?"

Harry nodded and looked at the map. "Hey Lupin is in Snape's office with him. Wonder why? I didn't know Lupin was still here," Harry smiled but looked perplexed that Lupin and Snape were hanging out. Knowing their history and the history of the Marauders, he knew that those two didn't get along so well, and the fact that Snape didn't get along with anyone in general.

Phoenix shrugged, disinterested. "Hey does it show Trafalgar?" Phoenix asked as Harry looked for the Gryffindor Common Room. He spotted the red dot that read "Trafalgar."

"Yup," Harry nodded his head then snorted looking closer at the map.

"What?" Phoenix asked, petting Fawkes and stepped closer beside Harry to look down at the map.

"Guess whose all together?"

Phoenix brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter as she saw six dots hover together in the kitchens. They were labeled, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, and Draco Malfoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Ginny had made a little picnic for themselves in the corner of the kitchen. They were gorging themselves on roast, potatoes, and cold vegetables. They were famished. As soon as they entered the kitchen the house elves scurried in happily to greet them, asking them what they wanted. Draco ordered them to bring them this and that and to set up a space in the corner for them to eat.

Ginny frowned at all of this. "You don't have to order them around!" she said to the regale Malfoy dressed in his dark silks.

Draco scoffed at this, "Ginny this is what they do," Then he added with disdain bordering mortification, "You're not a member of S.P.E.W are you?"

Ginny shook her head. She had laughed with her brother Ron when he had told her about Hermione's house elves' campaign.

"That still doesn't mean you can treat them like dirt," Ginny pouted, folding her arms over her chest. 

_She looks so cute when she does that_! Draco thought then sighed exasperated. He didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself to this little pouting fox.

"I don't treat them like dirt. I do what they expect, what they want and are used to!" Ginny looked at him skeptically. He was still a Malfoy. He was still arrogant, pompous, confident, and yet sexily so as he waved his well manicured hands, his fine silk shirt shifting effortlessly up and down his arm as he moved it, revealing milky white skin and almost invisible white blonde hair on his muscled forceps.

"Master Draco!" Dobby squealed, breaking Ginny's thoughts as the house elf ran over to hug Draco, but then abruptly stopped himself.

"Dobby is so glad to see his young master again," Dobby nodded his head, holding his long fingers together.

"_Ex_-Master!" Draco corrected him coldly.

Dobby's head dropped and his ears drooped, "Yes, sorry Master Malfoy."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "It's alright Dobby; I don't blame you." Dobby's face lit up at this.

"Oh Master Draco, Dobby is so happy at this, so happy that you feel that way." Then Dobby's facial expression changed from merriment to dismay.

"Dobby has been bad! Very bad Dobby!" Dobby picked up a wooden roller and began beating himself over the head with it. "Bad Dobby, Dobby left his good Master Draco!" 

Draco effortlessly took the roller out of Dobby's hand. "No need to do that anymore Dobby."

Dobby nodded doubtful then smiled up at Draco, rubbing his head. "Dobby is so glad that Master Draco is not mad at Dobby. Dobby would never forgive himself if Master Draco was mad. Dobby has missed Master Draco." Dobby's eyes filled with tears. Ginny noted this exchange between the house elf and his ex master. Draco must have been the only kind one to him in his entire family. Ginny smiled at this, shocked but pleased.

Draco rolled his eyes and bent down to put his hand on Dobby's shoulder. The house elf didn't even flinch. Ginny had noticed earlier that Dobby and the other house elves often flinched when humans came close to them or tried to make contact with them. 

_Dobby must trust Draco a lot, perhaps as much or more than Harry who freed him,_ Ginny thought to herself_._

"Dobby you know I have to put on a front for father, he wouldn't want to know that his son associates with house elves, let alone ex house elves," Draco explained while Dobby nodded his head, still smiling.

Ginny wondered what Draco's father would think of Draco associating and even snuggling with a Weasley. Ginny frowned. She knew she liked Draco; in fact she was pretty sure she was falling in love with the tall snobbish Malfoy, but she had failed to take into consideration their families' reactions to this. But this was all a moot point since neither she nor Draco had professed a love or affinity for one another, so she didn't have to worry about family politics until that day happened.

Draco straightened up and saw that their little picnic in the corner had been arranged and he looked down at Dobby who smiled warmly holding his hands together. 

"Now Dobby, be helpful and find us some butterbeer!" Draco commanded with a wave of his hand. Dobby seemed to light up twice as bright at this and nodded his head and ran off. Ginny looked at Draco with her mouth ajar.

Draco smirked, "I told you, house elves like to be ordered around, and who better to do it than a Malfoy?" Malfoy motioned for Ginny to sit on the floor and they began to devour their food.

When Dobby brought them the butterbeer, some ten minutes later, Ginny took it and eagerly drank it down. Dobby had apparently apparated to Hogsmeade and brought it back for them especially.

"Whoa there fox, slow down, that stuff still has alcohol in it!" Draco laughed. His whole face lit up when he smiled and laughed. He looked like a boy. His right cheek dimpled and his grey eyes became soft and swirling, like fluffy white-grey clouds.

Ginny grinned and licked her lips, "Dragon, you look so handsome when you smile. You should do it more often."

Draco seemed taken aback, "Did you just call me Dragon?" Draco asked; a wide smile spread across his beautiful soft lips. Ginny blushed and was about to answer when two shirtless Weasleys stumbled into the room.

"Oi, Dobby!" Fred called out scratching his head. Dobby came running out and greeted the two Weasleys.

"Master Fred, Master George, how can Dobby help you?" The other elves waited eagerly.

"The usual remedy, pronto!" Fred grunted out while rubbing his head. 

George was blinking, scowling at the lights in the kitchens, "And someone dim the lights in 'ere a lil," George added, squinting.

Dobby quickly returned with two large mugs filled with hot liquid that smelled like coffee. Fred took a sip and winced, "Ah nice and strong, there's a good elf!" Fred bent down and patted Dobby on the back and sent him flying into the sea of house elves who parted and then gathered around to help Dobby up who was grinning foolishly. 

"Would you like a seat with Master Draco and his female companion?" Dobby asked the twins, not knowing who Ginny was.

"Malfoy's 'ere with a girl?" Ginny could here George ask incredulously, well she thought it was George.

"Probably that bint Parkinson, making out and such! Village bicycle that girl is," Fred grinned and George added with a snort, "Ah no we'll pass on that one Dobby."

Ginny shot a menacing glance Draco's way. He brought up his arms in a silent protest, shaking his head and mouthing, _I don't like her!_

"No not the blonde girl, this girl is a Gryffindor too, Dobby swears it. Dobby thinks she is related to you."

Draco and Ginny silently groaned, lowering their heads. _Loud-mouth house elf!_

"Why do you think that?" George asked cautiously.

"Well she has red hair like you two Master Weasleys," Dobby answered simply.

"Ginny?" George and Fred asked each other in shock and peaked around the corner. There sat Draco and their sister having what looked like a picnic, drinking butterbeers.

George and Fred looked at each other again, exchanging glances.

"Should we yell or laugh?" Fred asked George. 

George shrugged, "Yelling's too loud and I'm not prepared for that right now. How about we laugh and make fun of them and leave the bellowing to Ron? He does it oh so much better than us."

Fred nodded and the two shirtless twins sauntered forward with their cups in hand, taking sips, evil trouble-making smiles on their faces as they stared at their sister and Malfoy. Ginny looked nervous and Malfoy glared at them with a cocky expression on his face, as usual.

"Hey Malfoy, having a date with our sister?" George asked taking a sip from his bitter coffee and wincing slightly, but his grin still remained on his lips.

"No, we just happen to have both arrived here at the same time and decided to eat together," Draco stated with a shrug of the shoulders and an impassive look on his face, hoping it would convince the twins. It didn't.

"Oh yeah 'cause I know when I bump into Fred in 'ere we like to cozy it up on a blanket in the corner, don't we Fred?" George motioned to his brother with his hand that held his mug of coffee, raising it up, then lowering it again, looking at Malfoy with a grin.

Fred nodded, "Oh you know it!" hr winked and took another sip of his coffee, breathing in through his teeth bitterly making a hissing sound. It was obviously bad coffee they were drinking.

"Doesn't matter Weasleys, why are you two here shirtless, drinking coffee? Hungover?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Oh that's besides the point Malfoy; don't try to shirk the topic at hand here, and that's you here on a date with our sister!" George pointed at Draco with his mug occupied hand as Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"What about Malfoy dating Ginny?" Ron bellowed and the twins winced, holding their heads with their free hands.

"Ron, can we use our indoor voice please? Some of us are recovering from late night festivals!" Fred winced, rubbing his temples, "and we did not say dating, we said _a_ date!"

Ron growled, "It doesn't matter which, what are you doing with my sister Malfoy?" Ron spat pointing at the calm cool Slytherin, who by now had stretched his legs out on the blanket.

"Wouldn't you like to know Weasel?" Draco smirked and then winked. He loved getting a rise out of Ron. It was so easy.

"Draco?" Ginny cried, wondering why Draco was trying to spurn her brother on. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Listen Virginia, they're only gonna believe what they want to, why not give them a soap opera?" Draco winked at Ginny who gasped in shock but then covered her mouth with her hands as she began to giggle.

Fred and George shrugged their shoulders in unison. They really didn't care. They were in too much pain at the moment to contemplate Malfoy dating their baby sister.

"Yeah whatever, we'll shut up about it if you give us the rest of your butterbeer," George said as Draco gave him his untouched beverage. George downed half of it and gave the rest to his brother, who greedily drank the rest in one large gulp.

"Ah yes, now that is better for hangovers!" Fred commented with a grin.

Ginny smiled. She loved all her brothers equally, and she had to admit that before Ron went to school Ron was her favourite as he was the closest in age and played with her the most. Then of course there was Charlie, always a favourite as he never made fun of her or looked down on her. Bill was a lot older than her and would have never even thought to have teased her. The twins on the other hand teased her constantly and although Ron often complained that he had it the roughest because he was constantly being held up and compared to the rest of their brothers, Ginny often thought that the twins had it the worst. 

The twins were constantly pranking and constantly getting into trouble. It was their way to separate themselves from the rest of the Weasleys. Yes, there _was_ a lot to live up to: Bill was the oldest and he worked for Gringotts as a counter-curse expert in Egypt; Charlie researched Dragons in Romania and was captain and seeker when he attended Hogwarts; Percy, like Bill, was Head Boy, and was now working for the Ministry of Magic, and Ron, well Ron was Harry Potter's very best friend, champion chest player, excellent Catcher, part of the Dream Team, and Hermione Granger's secret crush. 

Ginny on the other hand was the only female Weasley. She was also the youngest, the Weasley who used to have a crush on the infamous Harry Potter, dated him then dumped him (when her mum was going to find out about this at Christmas Ginny was going to get a tongue lashing like no other), and she was the girl who opened up the Chamber of Secrets. She got close and personal with Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Voldemort), and was apparently linked to the Heir of Slytherin. Ginny was famous too, although with the kind of publicity you would _not_ pay for. 

The twins, although they were inventive, funny, trouble-making, they miraculously enough got decent grades in comparison to Ron. There was also the fact that everyone loved them, and they were, well, twins! One couldn't be separated from the other. One was synonymous with the other. Even their own mother Molly had trouble telling the two apart. Although Ginny would think she had it the worst, sometimes she felt the twins in fact did and that's why they acted the way they did: got drunk, got into trouble, invented practical charms. It's how they set themselves apart, but they were still considered one, like FrednGeorge. 

Just then the door to the kitchens opened suddenly. The six turned around wide-eyed, then a disembodied head peaked out: red and blonde hair tied up in two odango style buns. It was Phoenix. She nodded her head, then Harry took off the robe and both were revealed.

"Hi hi!" Phoenix waved, flushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her buns were starting to fall out. She noticed them and undid them, letting her hair down so that it cascaded down her back, reaching her bottom.

Harry came up beside Phoenix smiling with map in hand. "We got it!" Hermione smiled and nudged Ron who was staring at Phoenix open-mouthed, as if he had finally noticed her for the first time.

"That's great Harry, right Ron?" Hermione glared and Ron who merely grunted then looked at Harry and pointed to Malfoy.

"Look who's here!" Ron said as Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know Ron; I saw all of you on the map," Harry sighed, exasperated with the tall broad redhead.

Phoenix walked past Ron and didn't even look Ginny and Draco's way, but instead went up to George and sniffed his drink. "Coffee?" she laughed.

"Fred's got the remnants of the better drink," George laughed and Fred held up the empty butterbeer glass, shaking it in his hand, ginning as Phoenix laughed.

"So there's a party going on in here then?" Phoenix smiled. Draco took this moment to stand up and dust himself off, nodding to Phoenix.

"You'll have to carry this party on without me Weasleys; I have a Potions midterm to study for tomorrow. Fred, George," Draco nodded his head towards the twins, who returned the nod, raising their mugs.

"Wait!" Ginny called and ran after Draco, who turned around with an impassive look on his face but inside he was shocked.

"I got the same exam tomorrow; I'll study with you!" Ginny smiled and Draco nodded then the two left through the kitchen doors leaving a very confused and baffled Ron behind.

"What just happened there?" he asked incredulously. Hermione was tugging at his arms.

"What Mione?" Ron asked irritated.

"We need to study for that too!" Hermione added, whining somewhat.

"Mione we already did for two hours today! All I can see is potions right now!" Ron complained as Hermione tugged him towards the exit.

"Oi bro, you are whipped!" George laughed.

"Shut up Fred!" Ron growled.

"That's George, Weasley," Phoenix commented. George and Fred snorted.

"What?" Ron asked, pushing Hermione off his arm who sulked at this.

"You just called George 'Fred.' Can't you tell your own brothers apart?" Phoenix asked with a sneer.

"Yes I _can_! How can _you_ tell them apart?" Ron asked, livid at the impetuousness of the Malfoy nymph.

"I have smaller nipples!" George answered, pointing to his nipples. Fred and Phoenix snorted at this. Even Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from breaking out into hysterical laughter. 

Ron and Harry were the only ones not laughing, but for different reasons. Harry noticed that the twins were very well built and that Phoenix was standing exceptionally close to George. He craned his neck and saw that her shoulder was actually touching his bare arm and she had looked at his nipple when he pointed to it. Harry frowned. _How could she tell the two apart so easily_?

"Well?" Ron asked again. He hated being one-upped by a _Malfoy_!

Phoenix, Fred, and George let out loud sighs at Ron's inability to leave well enough alone.

"I just do Weasley. It's how they talk, how they act, their expressions. They're different. George," she said pointing to George, Harry noted her touching his arm and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "he's more aggressive but not as talkative as Fred," then she motioned to Fred who was grinning. "Now Fred, he never shuts up!" Fred and George grinned at this, nodding their heads in agreement.

Ron rolled his eyes and Fred and George set down their mugs. "Well we're off!" Fred said as Ron stared at them.

"What about your clothes?" Ron asked.

"We got some stashed away somewhere private on the way to Hogsmeade," George said, wiping his hands on his pajama pants, smiling down at Phoenix. "See ya tomorrow at practice?"

"You know it!" Phoenix smiled and waved to the twins who waved back, heading out the back entrance of the kitchens, "Bye Nix, Harry, Mione..._Ron_" they shouted as they disappeared out yet another secret entrance/exit.

Ron shook his head and let Hermione begin dragging him once more out of the kitchens.

"Wait, what about Trafalgar?" Harry asked, unfurling the infamous Marauder Map.

"We'll let him go tomorrow night and track him then!" Hermione said, tugging Ron's sleeve. Ron put his hand on Hermione's and she blushed, but he didn't notice this.

"Well we should do it soon 'cause what I've heard from Draco is that this guy is here now!" Phoenix said seriously.

"The seller from Bulgaria?" Hermione gasped.

"Does Malfoy and Ginny know why we're using the map and Trafalgar?" Harry asked Phoenix who shook her head.

"No, they don't even know we have the journal. They don't know why the man was stalking them," Phoenix reassured Harry.

"Stalking? Someone's stalking my sister?" Ron asked, "Well screw Potions, let's let this falcon out tonight and find this bastard who's stalking my sister!" Phoenix smiled, somewhat impressed by Ron's bravado.

"Too late," Harry said, visible pale, licking his lips nervously, looking down at the map.

Three heads shot up to stare at Harry, who looked up at them, worried.

"Trafalgar's not in the Common Room anymore!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Trafalgar is not in the Common Room," Harry stated again, eyes wide; his glasses were slipping off his nose because of the sweat.

"Well where is he?" Ron asked. He was holding Hermione's hand now as she was looking worried and frightened.

Harry looked down at the map, searching, "He's in the Slytherin tower, heading towards the common room," Harry said a little more relaxed, knowing that the bird had not left the school or grounds.

"Where's the journal?" Phoenix asked, all the heads turned to her. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "It was in the common room," Hermione said guiltily.

"So Trafalgar most likely has the book since you kept it lying around?" Phoenix asked sarcastically. Hermione embarrassingly nodded her head in guilty admission.

"Wait, it's heading towards the Prefect room!" Harry shouted, grabbing the robe and wrapping it around his shoulders, heading for the door.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"Draco!" Phoenix shouted the same time as Ron.

"Come on 'Nix!" Harry motioned for Phoenix to hide under the cloak with him and she obeyed. Harry turned to Ron, who was about to join them.

"Ron, it's late, you'll get caught by Filch if you storm to the Slytherin tower now. We'll try and coax Trafalgar and this guy outside if we can. Wait outside near the Slytherin tower; go out the way the twins left." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement and took off running towards the exit, jumping over house elves as they ran.

"Harry, where is Trafalgar now?" Phoenix asked as they snuck out into the hall and headed towards the Slytherin tower.

Harry checked the map then stuffed it in his robe and began to run, with Phoenix keeping up, "He's right outside the Prefect door."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Draco?" Ginny said cautiously as Draco led her into his room. He looked down at her questioningly. She looked terrified. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Draco asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

"Something's wrong," Ginny said, backing up towards the door, her eyes searching the room. "It feels like we're being watched," she whispered and then screamed.

Draco whipped his head around and followed her gaze at the top of the stairs. There was a stranger standing at the top of the stairs in dark black robes; yellow-green eyes glowed underneath its hood.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, stepping in front of Ginny, shielding her from any danger.

The stranger smiled a ghastly uneven grin. Ginny whimpered as she buried her face into Draco's back.

"I have come for the heir," the stranger hissed out, walking slowly down the stairs. Draco drew out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The stranger raised his wand quicker than Draco, disarming him and catching the wand in his hand.

"I want my book back," the hooded stranger whispered, stepping further down the stairs until he was only a few steps from reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"You have changed Draco, not the man I was led to believe. You did not write what I thought you would in the book, and then you got involved with this _girl!_" the hooded stranger growled, but failed to point at Ginny or look Draco in the eyes. He really was blind.

"So I am here to take it back. My master wants me to give it to another more worthy," he said this with some disdain. Then he heard a rustling and smiled. "My pet is trying to get in," the stranger smiled and pointed his wand to the door.

"_Alohomora_!" The door opened and in flew Trafalgar with the journal in its mouth.

"My journal?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No, it's mine," the stranger interrupted and took the journal from the falcon and petted it lovingly as it perched on his shoulder, its yellow-green eyes staring at Ginny and Draco.

"Ah, now I can see you better," the stranger reached the bottom stair and then to the floor and walked closer to the huddled couple. He then pointed his wand at Draco.

"Now to make you both forget. _Obliv_-" He was cut off by a spell muttered much quicker.

"_Mobilarbus_!" Ginny shouted quickly from behind Draco, pointing her wand at a large marble bust on a mantle and directed it at the stranger, knocking him in the head. Trafalgar took off screeching.

Draco looked at Ginny amazed as he heard something crash into the room. Two people suddenly appeared. It was Harry and Phoenix.

"Are you both ok?" Phoenix asked, winded.

Ginny and Draco nodded. Ginny bent down to pick up the diary when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Ginny screamed as Draco ran to kick at the hand, but Trafalgar swooped down and began pecking at his hand that he had brought up to shield his face. The bird flew up and got ready to swoop down for a dive.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the bird. It fell down, landing on the top of the staircase.

"Eros!" The stranger cried, releasing Ginny from his grasp and ran up the top of the stairs to reach for his bird. As he did this, it appeared that an incredible pain overwhelmed him and the man stood up, panting. He then pointed his wand at Harry, aiming for his chest.

"_Crucio_!" the stranger cried as Harry fell down, writhing in pain. The stranger grinned.

"_Incendio_!" Phoenix cried, pointing her finger at the stranger, who flew back in the air as the fire and lightening hit him, sending him crashing through the window.

Draco grabbed his wand that the stranger left discarded on the floor and ran upstairs. Phoenix reached for her wand and took it out and knelt down beside Harry. Ginny had rushed to his side.

"Ginny, find him a potion, make one, whatever. We need something to help stop the pain," Ginny nodded and ran upstairs to Draco's desk, pulling out a supply of potions. She didn't know exactly why, but she knew he had a supply in his desk, like her.

Draco shouted down to Hermione and Ron, who were standing outside below the broken window looking confused and worried.

"Did you see him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but he ran off. He had a counter curse on him or something 'cause Mione tried to stupefy him, but he ran off," Ron explained and then him and Hermione ran inside.

Draco looked at the window and sighed. 

"_Reparo_!" The glass reformed on the window as Draco made to clean up the mess of glass.

"_Scurgify_!"

Downstairs Phoenix held Harry in her arms as he twitched slightly, unconscious.

"I hope this works," Phoenix said softly as she withdrew her mother's wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.

"_Heal_!" 

There was nothing at first, but then a light mist expelled from the wand and floated about Harry. Though he had no visible wounds, he could feel the torments of an internal torture. The white mist soothed him and he began to gain consciousness. He saw Phoenix smiling down at him sadly as Ginny rushed down the stairs and forced a vial to his mouth, making him swallow its contents.

Draco came down the stairs. Harry had saved his life again, but he didn't want the infamous boy to get a swollen head over it.

"Is he alright?" he asked Phoenix. Phoenix nodded her head, holding Potter close.

"Yeah I think he's ok now. What was up with that guy? Why did he all of the sudden turn and go all exorcist on us?"

Draco mused, "Yeah I don't know. He was originally going to just put a memory spell on Ginny and I but when Potter came into the room he acted as if he wasn't hurt or didn't care about his bird, which he had earlier." Then Draco added as Ron and Hermiine ran winded into the room, "I think he was under the Imperious Curse!" 

"He was being controlled?" Phoenix asked as Ron and Hermione rushed over to their fallen friend. Harry lulled in and out of consciousness.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"This stranger performed one of the Unforgivables on Harry, the Cruciatus Curse," Ginny whispered almost in tears. "I gave him a sleeping potion so he will sleep off the pain of the torture," Ginny's voice faltered on the word 'torture.'

Draco spotted his journal and picked it up. Hermione asked where Trafalgar was and Phoenix pointed upstairs and Hermione ran upstairs to grab the bird and put it in a sack just as Draco walked over to Phoenix and showed her the journal.

"Why did he want this?" Draco inquired. "He said that I wasn't writing what I was supposed to be writing in it. What does that mean Phoenix?" There was a hint of edge in his voice.

Phoenix gave Harry up to Ron, who effortlessly picked him up and held him in his strong muscular arms.

"Guys, you take Harry back to his room. Hermione, could you take Trafalgar too?" Hermione and Ron nodded, heading for the door, Trafalgar in Hermione's sack stupefied and Harry in Ron's arms unconscious.

Ron turned around, "Should we take him to the Infirmary?" Phoenix looked at Ginny who shook her head.

"No he should be fine, he just needs to sleep it off. I don't think anyone heard the screaming or shattering of glass since no one's here, so you don't have to worry about someone reporting it," Ginny stated simply. 

Phoenix nodded her head. She didn't think it was because no one heard; it was because it was the Slytherin tower and no one cared. Draco knew this as well.

Ron and Hermione left, carrying Harry, with his invisible cloak draped over him and Ron. Hermione carried a stunned Trafalgar in her sack. Phoenix turned to an expectant Ginny and Draco. She motioned for them to take a seat as she sat down herself in the chair across from the sofa.

"Where to begin…"


	14. Come Undone

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 13: Come Undone**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Come Undone" by Homegrown (who did the cover of the song by Duran Duran. I choose to use the punk band's version of the song instead).

Phoenix was waiting in the gym with her guitar sitting on her lap. She was waiting for the twins. She had an odd expression of forlorn on her face. She had told Ginny and Draco the truth about the journal. They didn't take it the way she had hoped they would.

**[flashback]**

"The journal I bought for Draco in Bulgaria, well the man I bought it from as well as Trafalgar, it was the same man who attacked you both tonight," Phoenix said hesitantly, searching their faces. Ginny's mouth twisted in confusion as her brows knitted. Draco's eyes took on the colour of a raging storm cloud.

"What?" Draco asked icily.

"We believe that he is an agent for _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_...er, a Death Eater., Phoenix said sheepishly, swallowing hard.

"Who's _we_?" Ginny asked; her voice also cold.

Phoenix averted her eyes from Ginny's gaze and looked down. "Potter, Granger, Weasley..." Phoenix trailed off.

"The Dream Team knew that this book you gave me belonged to a Death Eater and when I told you some strange man was stalking Ginny and I you failed to mention this to me?" Draco asked icily.

"We needed to find out more about the man and its connection with Trafalgar and the book," Phoenix said, looking hopeless.

"Why did he want the journal if he sold it to you?" Ginny asked, shifting forward in her seat.

"Because Draco was supposed to -" 

Draco cut his cousin off, finishing for her. "Write what the Dark Lord wanted me to?" Phoenix nodded her head and Ginny looked at Draco then to Phoenix, then back at Draco, confused.

"You were supposed to write something specific in it? Did you know this?" Ginny asked Draco and he shot a scathing and offended look her way.

"No, I had no idea! Did you know when _you_ bought it Phoenix?" Draco turned his narrowed steel grey eyes to focus on her similar but lighter shade of grey.

Phoenix shook her head, "No, I never suspected it an instrument for the Dark Lord. It was only after you and Ginny were attacked by Trafalgar that Harry came up to me and asked me where I had got it and," Phoenix added quietly, "if he could examine it."

"And you handed it over I'm sure!" Draco seemed to boil. "That's great Phoenix, Potter asks you to jump and you ask how high! Is that how it is?" Draco was standing up now, fists balled at his side.

"No, you know that's not the way! You were attacked and I wanted to know why. Everything seemed to point towards the journal!" Phoenix said reproachfully.

"Well if you were concerned about me, you could have told me about your plans. Or did you and Potter not trust me? Did you think I was possessed or working for the Voldemort like my father?" Draco said in an edgy hard voice, boiling with anger, hatred, and rage that was directed at everyone. Ginny had frowned while Phoenix winced at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"No! I didn't know what to do! You had been acting different," Phoenix sighed and looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry to bring you into this Ginny but," Phoenix said apologetically to the surprised redhead, "but you spend every night with someone whom everyone thinks you hate. You mingle with Weasleys, the most tolerant of all purebloods, a family your father hates and you act as though you're not doing it. You keep secrets from me and lie to me! I just wanted answers and going to you was pointless. You refused to answer my questions and had obviously been lying to me for a month now!" 

Ginny looked visibly shaken; Phoenix smiled feebly at her. "Don't get me wrong, I think you're the best thing that has happened to him, but I just couldn't wait for you two to confess to me what was going on."

"So you and Potter, no you and the Dream Team chose to take matters in to your own hands?" Draco was shaking with anger.

"I chose to find answers that you weren't willing to give," Phoenix spat back.

"And did you find any answers?" Ginny almost whispered. She had the book clutched in her hands. No one had noticed.

Phoenix looked down at her feet. She had been standing up. She didn't remember getting up.

"Yes."

"What are those answers then Phoenix?" Draco asked, apprehensive.

"The journal is enchanted. Whatever you write in it will come true." Draco looked at Phoenix in disbelief. Ginny stared down at the book shocked.

"But not just anyone can write in it, only those with a link to the heir of Slytherin," Phoenix finished, still looking at her feet.

"So what we wrote in here came true just because the book willed it, not because it would have naturally happened?" Ginny asked tremulously. Draco eyed Ginny for the first time as she held the book.

"We?" he asked. Ginny shot her head up and took her wand from her robes and opened up the first page and to Draco's horror she spoke softly, pointing her wand to the book.

"_Apericium_!"

"Gin-" Draco managed to feebly shout, but it was too late. His written words were swirling into sight on the page, and so were a few more unfamiliar ones.

Draco's mouth went dry and he looked down at Ginny.

"You knew?" Ginny nodded as Draco read her words.

"You just wanted me to care?" Draco's voice rose and his voice dripped with ice. 

"Charming Weasley. You wanted me to be your lap dog. No wonder I was visiting you all this time. It'd only take a spell or enchanted book to get me to comfort a weasel."

Ginny and Phoenix stared at Draco open mouthed. Ginny recovered first, with a vengeance. 

"Oh and you only wanted me to see who you really are? Oh I do Malfoy, I do!" Ginny got to her feet, looking Draco in the eyes. They both looked ready to kill. 

"Oh you do then Weasel? Really then, who am I?" he sneered arrogantly. Fury filled his eyes. A small tear trickled down Ginny's cheek, but her eyes were full of that same white-hot fury.

_Don't say it Ginny_, Phoenix thought to herself, her eyes shut tight.

"You _are_ your FATHER!" Ginny almost screamed. It was like a slap across the face. Ginny had realised the words that had spilled from her mouth and tried to stop them. She didn't mean them. She had said them in anger. He had hurt her so she wanted to hurt him back. She brought her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"I'm so sorry Draco," she managed to whisper in between her fingers. "I didn't mean it..." she trailed off, mortified at what she had said, what she had done.

Draco was so taken aback by her words that he actually stumbled backwards. He brought his hands up towards his face in surprise, but then lowered them and balled them into fists, digging his well-manicured nails into his palm. Phoenix and Ginny could hear something splash onto the floor. Ginny looked down and saw that his hands were bleeding, blood dripping down his pale wrists and plodding onto the floor below them. Her anger had completely faded.

"Draco your hands!" She reached out to touch them, but he threw them behind his back and took another step back. 

"Get out," he said it so evenly and calmly that it was eerie.

"But Draco, you're hurt," Ginny pleaded, tears spilling, reaching forward again for his hands.

"GET OUT!" Draco screamed, his composure gone. He took a threatening step forward now.

"You don't see me for who I am, only the journal made you see that. You think I'm my father? Well I _am_ Lucius Malfoy's son and I do _not_ associate with common filthy ruddy Weasleys like _you_! Now GET OUT!" he bellowed. His bloody hand was now wrapped tightly around his wand. 

Ginny, shocked, silently screamed and turned around, running out of the room sobbing. When she vanished through the door, Draco stepped back and stumbled backwards onto the sofa, bringing his bloodied hands to his face. Phoenix wasn't sure if he was tired, angry, or crying, or maybe all three.

"Dra-" Phoenix began, bending down to her cousin, but he cut her off with low determined growl.

"You too."

Phoenix sighed and turned around and headed up the stairs. She grabbed her guitar case and a bag to stuff some clothes in and her school bag and then left the room, closing the portrait wall behind her, leaving Draco with his head in his hands.

**[end flashback]**

Phoenix sighed and bit her lip. She had slept in the kitchens that night. Dobby made her a makeshift bed with blankets and pillows that he had brought in for her. Dobby also woke her up early, as she had requested so that she could use the washroom before Draco.

She went to Potions and sat in silence next to Blaise as they wrote the midterm. She had barely studied yesterday and knew she was going to most likely flunk the test. After handing in the exam she looked over at Ginny whose eyes were puffy, red, and dull. Ginny refused to look at Phoenix the whole class.

Draco had not looked once at Ginny or Phoenix, not speaking to anyone except Blaise the whole day. Even at dinner when she had asked Draco to pass the peas, it was Blaise who handed them to her as Draco seemed to be pretending that Phoenix didn't even exist. 

She hated him when he was like this. He was so stubborn and pigheaded. If he was mad at one person he was mad at the rest of the world. He was a lot like that Ron Weasley at times. She knew he wasn't going to be attending band practice so she went alone to wait for the twins after supper. It was the last week of November and they had just over two weeks left before their Christmas holiday performance.

So here she sat, waiting for the twins who were twenty minutes late. They finally came stumbling in, grinning, with a guest.

"Oi Nix!" Fred shouted merrily. His arm was slung over the shoulder of a handsome man in dreadlocks with a wicked smile. "This is Lee, Lee Jordan!" Fred said beaming. George also had his arm slung around the boy's other shoulder. They were drunk, again.

"Firewhisky again?" Phoenix asked with a smirk. Lee smiled at this.

"Hey she _is_ a Malfoy! Check out that patented smirk!" Jordan laughed and elbowed George who looked at Jordan as though he had cracked the funniest joke ever. Fred and George had both doubled over laughing.

"Oi, she's nothing like her prat cousin! Well..." George stopped, wiping his eyes and looked at Phoenix sideways, "Well maybe a lil arrogant." 

Then Fred added, "But a cool arrogance."

Phoenix smiled at this. She had really started to like the twins. She thought they were the funniest, coolest people she had ever met, let alone wizards. And the fact that they thought she was cool too, despite being a Malfoy who were hated by most wizarding families, pleased her.

"So I've never seen you here before," Phoenix said to the grinning Jordan.

"That's cause I'm done Hogwarts," Lee said with a charming voice.

"Then you were in the grade above the twins?" Phoenix asked and the twins and Jordan laughed at this, grinning at one another. They seemed to think this was hilarious.

"Uh, no, same grade," Lee said with a wink.

Phoenix frowned, confused, "But-"

"We kinda expelled ourselves during our last year at school," George grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah we decided to set up shop on our own. Felt we didn't need a Hogwarts education, but money ran out and mum pretty much threatened us into it, so we came back," Fred shrugged.

"But we plan on setting up shop again when we bring in more revenue," George added hopefully, clapping Lee's back who was nodding at this.

Phoenix had known that the twins made a lucrative trade through Hogwarts with the students by selling their joke charms, et cetera, but she had no idea they had taken a year off school to be entrepreneurs.

"Do you mind if Lee watches us jam?" Fred asked, dropping the expelling topic. Phoenix decided she would ask later when they were sober.

"No problem, he can join since Draco won't be here," Phoenix added distastefully.

"Yeah, we heard him and Ginny had a row," George said, and Phoenix's eyebrow shot up.

"Well we happened to be in the hall heading back to the tower when we heard shouting coming from your room." Phoenix sighed heavily at this. "We'll talk about this later I'm sure," George said smiling. Phoenix silently thanked the twins for not prying.

"Well I can't play any instruments but I can sing." Jordan ignored the subtle conversation between the twins and Phoenix and got up onto the stage.

"No Lee, there's a difference between singing and being loud-mouthed," Fred snickered.

"Yeah I know, and you two are singing in a band so your point is?" Lee retorted. Phoenix snorted at this. The twins feigned an offended look on their faces, which then quickly broke out into wide spread grins.

"So what are we playing?" Lee asked Phoenix and the twins piped in, "Ya Nix, what are we playin'?"

"Come Undone," Phoenix stated simply and held up her guitar.

The twins grinned and patted Lee on the back for he had no clue what the song was. George sat down at his drums and Fred grabbed his bass guitar, which had been charmed since electricity was not possible on Hogwarts grounds. Phoenix and the twins pointed to their throats muttering 'sonarus' and readied their instruments. Phoenix and the twins had been practicing the song for a few weeks now, staying late after practice, and the occasional Saturday, unbeknownst to Draco.

Lee jumped down off the stage and grabbed a seat from the sidelines and sat in front of the stage, smiling pleasantly, waiting to laugh at his two best mates and a female Malfoy.

Phoenix started up the cords with Fred and George slowly backing her up. It started out slow at first and then picked up. George was nodding his head violently to the music. Lee looked up impressed. The twins had many talents, but Lee had no idea that they could play, and play so well. Phoenix stepped forward and brought her head up to look at Lee:

_My immaculate dream, made breath and skin; I've been waiting for you  
Signed, with a homemade tattoo, Happy Birthday to you was created for you_

Fred and George sang together:

_Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams  
Can't I believe you're taking my heart too pieces_

_Oh, it'll take a little time might take a little crime to come undone now  
We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry_

All three voices came in for the chorus:

_Who do you need, who do you love when you come undone  
Who do you need, who do you love when you come undone_  
  
_Words, playing me deja-vu, like a radio tune I swear I've heard before  
Chills, is it something real or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers_

Fred and George sang together:

_Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams  
Can't I believe you're taking my heart to pieces_

_Lost, in a snow filled sky _

_We'll make it alright to come undone now  
We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry_

All three voices came in for the chorus:

_Who do you need, who do you love when you come undone  
Who do you need, who do you love when you come undone  
Who do you need, who do you love when you come undone_

Lee had stood up, clapping vigorously, putting his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly.

"That was bloody fabulous!" Lee roared, bounding up on stage to shake his best friends' hands.

"Man, I should stayed back a year too mates. I need to be a part of this action!" The twins laughed at their buzzed friend. The four of them sat around talking about the band and how long they've been practicing and telling Jordan what songs they plan on singing, but little did they know that someone was watching them.

"Who do you need, who do you love when you come undone?" Virginia asked herself, standing in the doorway, unnoticed by Phoenix and her brothers. 

She had seen the twins with Lee and had followed them to say hello and stumbled upon their private gym that her brothers had practiced in every day. She had never known where this gym was located, no one did. When she saw Phoenix she was a little apprehensive that Draco would be there as well, but he wasn't. She figured he was still mad at Phoenix as well. Ginny too had been mad at the girl at first, and still was, but her anger had abated to depression, and the song didn't help. She felt horrible for what she had said to Draco, although she said it out of anger, she had partly meant it. Why did he feel it was all her fault?

She was confused. These past few weeks had been bliss for her despite the nightmares. Draco seemed to truly care. _Was it all a lie?_ She wasn't sure. Last night when he exploded on her she felt it was just that, a lie, but then as she cried herself to sleep, a glimmer of hope crossed her troubled mind. 

_Why would he act so crazy if he wasn't offended?_ If he had felt that she didn't truly cared for him, if he didn't like her, would he be so mad? He was very upset that she was only acting kind towards him because of what he wrote in the diary, and she felt the same way. What were they to do? What was she to do? She loved him, this was true. She didn't need a journal to tell her this, or to make it real. She had feelings for the tall smooth Slytherin boy since she first met him, but what she was afraid of was that he did not feel the same way.

"Who do you need Ginny?" she whispered again, walking back towards her room, her heart heavy and aching.

"Me," a hushed voice whispered darkly from the shadows of the halls, dark eyes following the silent retreat of a wounded fox.

Draco stepped out from the shadows, his dark grey eyes strangely widened. He was heading to practice out of habit when he saw the twins and their old school friend Lee Jordan stumble into the gym. Ginny had been trailing behind them. He could faintly hear the words of the song that the band played, without him. Oddly enough, he felt he deserved it. He hadn't put a lot of effort into the band, so it was expected that they didn't expect him there, but sadly enough Draco liked to play. It was actually a good stress reliever and he liked singing.

So many emotions flowed through him as he heard the song and watched Ginny lean against the wall frame. She had written in the journal that she wanted him to care about her and be there for her when she needed him. Last night, in anger, he accused her trying to use him like some sort of lap dog, but today he was not so sure. She had seen what he wrote and had obviously put a lot of emotion into what she had written underneath his words, but he still felt betrayed. 

He had wished her to see him for who he truly was, but was it the journal that made her see or had she seen all along? If only he was not so stubborn to ask her outright, himself. But would she answer truthfully? Were they still under the spell of the book? He still had feelings for her; this was evident by the aching feeling of his heart as he watched her, longed to touch her to hold her. He still cared, and he could still feel her at night when he tried to sleep, feel her need him, and call out for him. Was any of this real? He felt so lost and confused.

_Who do you love when you come undone?_ Draco sighed and turned back towards his room to sleep away his worries.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix yawned as she snuck into the kitchens. Dobby smiled and ran over, bringing her a cup of warm tea and showed her her newly dressed bed.

"Dobby thought Mistress Phoenix would be back so Dobby remade missus' bed," Phoenix smiled and thanked the awkward elf. 

Phoenix finished her tea and crawled into her makeshift bed, exhausted from the last two days. She'd have to wake up especially early again to beat Draco to the showers then wait for him to leave his room so that she could sneak in and change and get her other books. She felt like such a commoner. She wondered if this experience would humble her. She doubted it.

The one good thing about the whole affair was that she had fewer distractions and was able to finish all of her homework after dinner and practice, something she had never done before. She had begun to drift off into a dreamless sleep when she was woken with a soft shake.

"Nix?" the soft voice whispered.

Phoenix groaned and rolled over and her eyes, lidded, locked with a pair of sparkling green eyes, _sans_ glasses.

"Harry?" Phoenix yawned, too tired to be startled.

"Nix, what are you doing sleeping in the kitchens?" Harry asked. He had his shirt off and was standing in pajama bottoms. His chest was tanned and smooth, with wisps of dark black hair trailing down his chest and abdomen.

"If you betrayed your roomy to his most hated enemies and endangered his life, would you think that same roomy would want you hanging around?" Phoenix asked dully.

"Draco kicked you out?" he asked, puzzled. He had just come to the kitchens for a bite to eat and saw Phoenix curled up in the corner.

"You can't blame him. I failed to tell him that he could possibly be in danger and then when he flat out told me he was being followed I still didn't tell him what was going on, but instead went to his mortal enemy." Phoenix sat up clutching her sheets to her body, running an absent hand through her hair.

Harry looked down, "But you're his cousin!" He was perplexed. Harry admitted he didn't know what a true family was like. He was an orphan and the relatives that he did have, the Dursleys, treated him like dirt, but he thought that Draco cared for his cousin.

"All the more reason to be angry," Phoenix stated simply.

Harry sighed, "Well you can't stay here. As Ron would say, I'd go starkers before I let you be discovered in here by the likes of the twins or Zabini!" he said distastefully, a hint of jealously underlining the mention of the twins and Zabini. Phoenix grinned. Was he jealous?

"Hmm, maybe I _will_ stay so that I can see ya nekkid Potter!" Phoenix winked as Harry began to blush several shades of red.

"Uh, well let's get you a decent place to stay first," Harry said, pulling Phoenix up, flustered.

Phoenix made a squeaking noise as Harry pulled her up. She had failed to pack pajamas in her haste to leave. Harry had pulled her out of her makeshift bed naked, and had not realised this until he had her standing up in his arms.

"Harry, uh, can I get dressed first?" Phoenix asked, blushing a shade of red herself.

Harry accidentally looked down at her naked form then whipped his head back up.

"Yeah," he said tightly, letting go of her and turned around. He could hear Phoenix rummaging through her bag. A minute later she was standing beside him in a short skirt, dress shirt and her robes, all hastily thrown on.

"So where to?" she asked breathlessly as they walked out of the kitchens towards the Gryffindor Tower, her knapsacks in tow. Phoenix first had to stop and tell Dobby that she was leaving so he didn't send out a search party when he found her missing.

"Ginny's room," Harry replied, leading her towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny's room?" Phoenix squeaked out her name shocked. Both her and Harry had stopped in the middle of the halls. Harry looked down at Phoenix perplexed.

"Yeah, Ginny's room. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked, unsure of why Phoenix was so hesitant. In the short time he had known her he had never figured her to be the kind who was intimidated or frightened easily.

Phoenix looked down at herself. She really needed to clean her clothes. "No, but she probably has a problem with me."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. He had never known Ginny to be mean or unforgiving. Sure if you got on her nerves she'd be the first one to tell you, but generally Ginny was calm, cool, and collected. She rarely got mad at anyone. Yet here was this tall arrogant Phoenix Malfoy afraid of little Ginny Weasley.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why not?" Phoenix head shot up and her soft grey eyes met his green ones. "I lied to her and Draco. I'm the reason why they both doubt each other. All of these feelings that they had about one another, it's all a lie now. Would you forgive me?" Phoenix bit her lip and looked down at the floor again. Harry tilted her chin up with his fingers and smiled.

"How do you know that it was a lie, _is_ a lie?" Harry asked. Phoenix's eyes were wide and watery.

"The book-" she began but Harry cut her off, lifting her chin up again, as she had begun to lower her head once more.

"The book is evil and is meant to fulfill evil purposes. What they wrote was not evil or selfish," Harry stated simply with a soft smile.

"But," Phoenix began, and Harry cut her off once more, gently.

"But we don't know if they truly felt this way beforehand. I think it's safe to state that Malfoy felt something towards Ginny beforehand for him to write what in he wrote in that book, in invisible ink to boot. I can't tell you what Ginny feels towards Malfoy, but what she wrote seems heartfelt as well."

Phoenix smiled weakly, "Yes, but how can we be sure?"

"We can't, neither can they. We have to let them work it out on their own," Harry smiled and let go of Phoenix's chin and began walking towards the Gryffindor Tower. "But that gives them no right to be mad at you, and I can guarantee you that Ginny is not."

Phoenix frowned and followed Harry, staring troubled and worried at his naked broad back. They had reached Ginny's room several minutes later. Her room was not specifically in the Gryffindor tower. It was attached to it in a way, as a room separate from the Common Room and all the other rooms. It was kind of like a Head Boy/Girl room. Draco's Prefect room was almost the same. Although prefects were not allowed their own rooms normally, Draco's father had insured that his son would be allowed this separate room adjacent to the Slytherin tower. Ginny and Draco yet again had something else in common.

Harry practically dragged Phoenix to the portrait of a fair maiden that hung in front of Ginny Weasley's room. Harry cleared his throat and knocked softly. It was one in the morning and he did not wish to wake the whole tower, or capture Filch's attention.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered loudly and knocked again. Phoenix chewed her lip nervously and hid behind Harry.

A few seconds later they could hear a soft voice call to unlock the door. The maiden's eyes opened and she yawned, smiled then swung forward to admit entrance.

Ginny appeared in the doorway with a robe on, her eyes tired but alert. She looked at Harry concerned; his appearance often signified trouble. Then she saw pale grey eyes and a mass of red and blonde hair peak out from behind Harry's bare shoulders. Ginny scowled.

"Harry. Phoenix." she said coldly, folding her arms, greeting them.

Harry frowned slightly. He _was_ looking at the same Ginny who just last night tried to relieve him of the pains of the Cruciatus Curse? This was the same girl who once had a crush on him; the same girl whom he often saw in the halls talking to the very same tall nymph who stood hiding behind his back, right? But this Ginny did not look impressed; she looked angry. Perhaps Phoenix was right.

"Er, Ginny, I've come to ask you for a favour," Harry asked awkwardly.

Ginny smiled falsely, failing to look at Phoenix, "Sure Harry, what is it?"

Harry was about to speak when Phoenix cut him off, "Nevermind Harry, I told you it wouldn't work. It's awkward," Phoenix blushed slightly.

"What wouldn't work?" Ginny asked coldly.

"Harry came here to ask you if I could stay with you for the night." Ginny dropped her arms, startled. Her scowl turned into a look of shock.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"It doesn't matter. It was silly to ask anyways. Thanks. I'll be going now." Phoenix turned around and Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her back. There was a determined look on his face as he turned to face Ginny.

"Malfoy kicked her out and she's been sleeping in the kitchens," Harry stated obviously and Phoenix blushed furiously. She was ashamed. She felt like common trash. What would Pansy Parkinson say if she knew?

"Is this true?" Ginny asked Phoenix, a hint of edge in her voice, yet she was addressing her and it was a start. It was a few steps ahead of Draco.

Phoenix nodded, embarrassed. Ginny smiled at this; she was glad she was embarrassed and ashamed. Starled at these thoughts, Ginny then frowned. 

_Why am I happy that she's embarrassed and ashamed? None of this is __Phoenix__'s fault. _Ginny didn't mean to take all her anger out on Phoenix, she wanted to, but she knew she couldn't. She was still upset, but not upset enough to refuse to help.__

"All right," Ginny said, nodding her head wearily.

"All right what?" Harry asked, a smile threatening to spread across his handsome face.

"All right, she can stay. You can stay Phoenix," Ginny said looking at Phoenix. Phoenix's face brightened.

"Ginny, I-I don't know what to say," Phoenix stuttered, surprised and elated by Ginny's generous and forgiving nature. Harry was smiling and walked over and hugged Ginny, _sans_ shirt. Phoenix eyed this reproachfully, but shook off the tinges of what she hoped wasn't jealousy and smiled.

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry back and looked at Phoenix and smiled a sad, but true smile on her face. "Just say g'night Phoenix," Ginny said as she opened the door, inviting Phoenix in who turned to Harry who waved and walked back to his room. "I'm dog tired. Let's get some sleep."

And with that the door closed and a Phoenix found a place to stay: _in the den of a fox._

"Sorry 'bout intruding Gin. I had it set up good in the kitchen, but Potter-" Phoenix stopped and sighed, swallowing some Malfoy pride. "Thanks Ginny. I'm sorry about everything that has happened."

Ginny turned around. She had just taken off her robe and was about to get into bed. She looked tired.

"You didn't know that the book was enchanted," she shrugged then sighed, crawling into bed. She had her wand in hand and pointed to her dresser.

"_Accio__ pajamas_!" A pair of pajamas flung into her hands.

"Here ya go." She set pajamas at the end of the bed for Phoenix. 

Phoenix smiled and picked them up: a pair of shorts and a tank top. Ginny pulled the covers up over her head yawning and Phoenix got dressed. Ginny's clothes were a little small. The shorts seemed more like panties and the tank top seemed more like a halter-top, but they would do.

"Thanks," Phoenix smiled feebly and got into bed next to Ginny, who had a king-sized bed. Ginny mumbled a spell to put out the lights. Phoenix lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

"How can you be sure that how you and Dragon feel about ...er felt about each other was solely based on the book being enchanted?" Phoenix whispered. Ginny rolled over to face Phoenix.

"It's enchanted, that's what makes it so. Are you telling me that it's not enchanted?" Ginny asked somewhat hopefully. Phoenix shook her head and Ginny frowned.

"No it is, but when Granger and I wrote in it, it never granted our wishes. But we know this 'cause it must have some sorta link with you and Dragon, but-" Phoenix sighed.

"But what?" Ginny asked, interested.

"But I think since it's evil, it maybe only grants evil wishes, like death, not to make someone notice another." Phoenix turned and looked at Ginny, her eyes were shimmering in the starlight.

"Dragon does like you Virginia, he really does." Phoenix felt guilty for the situation that she had created. Ginny sniffed and smiled sadly.

"I know, well at least a part of me knows he cares, but another part tells me he only cares because of the book. Then I remember little things he did, and what gets me upset is: were those good intentions really in his heart or were they only induced by the book?" Something silvery and shinny rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"Like what?" Phoenix whispered.

"Like what what?" Ginny asked, confused.

"What were the little things?" Phoenix asked, watching a smile spread across Ginny's face.

"Sometimes when he came at night, he couldn't get to the Gryffindor tower. Either Harry and Ron were up and about or Fred and George were sneaking off to the kitchens, so he used to come to my window." Ginny pointed to her large open windows and smiled. "He would just stand there until I woke up or noticed him and let him in. He was so patient," Ginny laughed.

"What?" Phoenix asked, smiling. It was funny and yet endearing to hear how her cousin was so hopelessly devoted to this sweet little redhead with chocolate brown eyes.

"Whenever it was raining out he would just stand outside my window, take his robes off and grin. No smirk, he would smirk at me, waiting for me to let him in with that smirk spread across his handsome face. That damn Malfoy smirk!" Ginny broke out into tears.

"I miss him Phoenix. I think I love him and he treats me like dirt. The only reason he came, the only reason he cared is because I wanted him to and a damn book made him do it!" Phoenix sat up and took the girl into her arms comforting her.

"Shhh, you can't think that way. Before you wrote anything in that book I saw the way he looked at you: during mealtimes, in the halls, during Potions. He'd steal looks at you. He even saved you from the accident that is me among other things!" Ginny laughed, remembering the invisible potions incident and when Draco protected her from Trafalgar twice, and the strange man, twice yet again.

"I saw how jealous he was whenever you were with Potter, or whispered his name when you had caught Dragon in his boxers." Ginny blushed, remembering the incident outside Draco's bathroom.

"He cares Ginny, and I think he's been caring for you longer than even he can remember," Phoenix whispered. Comforting this small redhead seemed to in fact comfort her in return.

Ginny smiled and looked up at the red-haired Malfoy. She felt as though a vice that had been squeezing her heart had loosened.

"Let's say we get some shut eye and devise a plan to bring Dragon back to his senses tomorrow. I have a Potions essay to hand in tomorrow and fail!" Ginny laughed and hugged Phoenix briefly, catching the Malfoy off-guard, but grinning nonetheless.

"G'night Phoenix," Ginny said while rolling over to go to sleep.

"G'night Gin."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke up with the sun and tried to uncurl out of the tight ball that she had wound herself into. Before Phoenix and Harry had come to her door she had another nightmare about her and Draco, and Tom Riddle. 

_"Honestly Draco, do you think you can have her? She's MINE. I have marked her!" Tom laughed. His face was handsome, but his eyes were evil and cold and they never met his smile as he brought his hand down on Virginia._

_"So beautiful," Tom traced his fingers down Virginia's neck and she shuddered. She and Tom were standing in a forest and Tom had Draco bound to a tree. He looked bruised and broken._

_"Don't touch her!" Draco spat, blood dripping down his cut lip, dribbling down his chin._

_"She is MINE Draco, not YOURS!" Tom growled and brought his lips to Virginia's throat. She was frozen, paralyzed with fear._

_"Draco," she moaned. Tom had once again possessed her._

_"Draco can't save you my luv," Tom cooed and kissed her where the collarbone and the neck met. He dug his teeth in and drew blood. Virginia whimpered and Draco ground his teeth._

_"You fucking bastard I will KILL you! Get off of her!" Draco screamed, straining against the invisible ropes. "I will fucking KILL YOU!" Draco cried, tears starting to fill his eyes, his voice strained. He could taste his own blood._

_"No, I think I will kill you Draco, but not before I kill the one person you care about the most." And with that Tom became Voldemort. His white skull gleamed under his dark hood, his red snake-like eyes penetrating, his white pointy teeth glistening. His mouth broke out into an evil bloodless smile then he grabbed the back of Virginia's head, who gasped, then violently lowered his head down to her neck and plunged his teeth into her flesh, drawing two large puncture wounds into her jugular, ripping apart vulnerable flesh. _

_Virginia let out a liquid moan as blood spurt out of her mouth. Her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head. Voldemort drew his face away from her neck, torn and bleeding, and threw __Virginia__ to the ground who fell in a crumbled heap. Voldemort began to laugh as he watched the expression of horror and hopelessness spread across Draco's face._

_"Virginia!"_

"Virginia!" Draco shot up out of bed clutching his heart. His body was bathed in sweat.

_It's just a dream!_ Draco tried to reassure himself. He was still trying to catch his breath, and more importantly he was trying to prevent himself from running to Ginny's room to see if she was all right. He rolled over on his bed, breathing heavily. He looked over Phoenix's bed to the clock. It was ten to one in the morning. 

He sighed, _Where__ is __Phoenix__?_ He regretted kicking her out. He just couldn't talk to her. He felt she had betrayed him, but he didn't expect her to not return. He had expected her to come in at night to at least sleep. But she didn't, and he was fine with that for he was still angry with her for many different reasons: the most important reason of all being that she did not tell him that this man who had stalked them was the same man who sold her his journal, and that the journal was in fact enchanted. 

He scowled. He didn't want to think about Ginny and the journal right now. His anger focused once more on his cousin. She went to Potter. She went to Weasley and that mudblood before she went to him, her cousin, her family. She didn't even go to him. He had to force it out of her and the circumstances that permitted for her confession.

He was also angry that she and the twins were practicing without him. Sure, he was never into the band, but he didn't like being left out. He didn't like that she was spending so much time with the Gryffindors, and it didn't help that she was going to transfer with them in a few months. He felt as though she was abandoning him, like everyone else in his life.

He rolled over once more, this time on his back to stare at the ceiling. He shut his eyes tight. He hated this void and aching feeling that went through him when he thought of Phoenix's betrayal and the thought of Ginny not actually caring for him. She had called him his father. It cut to the core. He wished he could be numb and feel no pain; normally that was the case. When his father tortured him, he locked it away. With Phoenix he just felt anger, but with Ginny, when he thought of her his heart felt like it was being squeezed with a vice. The pain was intolerable.

He shot up out of bed and strode towards his desk in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. He opened up his desk drawer and took out his potions kit. Rummaging through the vials, Draco squinted his eyes so that he could read the labels in the dark. He found the one that he was looking for. He uncorked a blue and silver vial and took a sip from it then screwed the cork back in and put it back inside his case in the drawer and closed it tight. He staggered back towards his bed and fell down exhausted. He hoped that the sleeping potion he had just taken would let him, for one night, have a dreamless and restful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke up and stretched, rubbing her head. She looked over and had to stop herself from laughing. Phoenix had sprawled herself over the entire bed. For a king-size bed, Phoenix had impressively taken up most of it. She had one leg dangled over the edge of the bed and one of her arms was draped over her face with her mouth half open. 

_She sleeps like Draco!_ Ginny giggled to herself. When Draco wasn't cuddling her close she would often wake up to find him in a similar sleeping position in the morning.

"Wassit?" Phoenix yawned and then flopped her hand down beside her. It appeared to be asleep. She shook it a few times, frowned, then opened her eyes and looked over at Ginny sleepily.

"You think I can beat Dragon to the showers?" Phoenix croaked, craning her neck to try and see the clock. Ginny yawned and looked over at the clock behind her. It was five a.m. She nodded.

"Yeah, if you go now then when you're done he'll probably go in and then you can get your books and clothes."

"Clothes?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, I figure if he's gonna stay mad at you, you can stay with me. We only have a few weeks left 'til holidays anyways," Ginny yawned. "And then you're stuck with me for the next five months roomy!"

Phoenix smiled which quickly tuned into a frown. "Gin, you've done too much for me." Ginny began to protest but Phoenix stopped her, "No you have and I feel I should repay you." 

Ginny frowned, "I don't need money."

"What, do you think I got Gringotts in my back pocket Weasley?" Phoenix smiled sarcastically and Ginny laughed with a guilty expression on her face.

"No, it's just that I heard you talk in your sleep last night and I know that you have nightmares," Phoenix explained as Ginny looked apprehensive.

"I used to have bad dreams when I was young, terrible dreams," Phoenix shuddered remembering them. "So my mom gave me this charm, this pendant to ward off the nightmares." Phoenix clutched the white-gold phoenix pendant that hung around her neck. "Haven't had bad nightmares like that since," Phoenix smiled and reached her hands behind her neck and unfastened the clasp to her necklace.

"I want you to wear this," Phoenix handed Ginny the beautiful pendant. Ginny shook her head, blushing.

"Oh no, Phoenix I couldn't take this. I was your mothers!" Phoenix smiled and pressed the pendant into Ginny's hand. "Let's just say that you're borrowing it then."

Ginny smiled. This was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. It seemed Malfoys were out to wow her this year.

Phoenix grinned and shot out of bed, searching for a towel. Ginny pointed to her closet and Phoenix grabbed a towel robe that lay behind a closet door. Then Phoenix grabbed her knapsack and headed out the door and turned around and smiled at the sleepy Ginny who clasped the pendant in her hand and stared down at it admiringly.

"See ya at Potions Gin and Tonic!"


	15. Tears in Heaven

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 14: Tears in Heaven**

Phoenix plopped down next to Zabini in her double period Potions class. Everyone in class had the look of trepidation spread across their faces, except for Draco. His eyes were downcast, reading over his notes from last class. He was doing a very efficient job of ignoring everyone but Blaise. He had been successfully ignoring both Phoenix and Ginny for the past two weeks. It was now a week before Christmas holidays and they had barely exchanged nods. Phoenix and Ginny however, had gotten along so well in the last two weeks that Phoenix was actually looking forward to living with Ginny next semester. But she still missed her cousin and wished he could just forgive and forget.

Breaking Phoenix's thoughts, Snape strode unceremoniously into the room. He was carrying a stack of papers, which he threw down onto the table with a loud thud.

"Well now students, I have your tests back," Snape said contemptuously, holding up the papers. They were marked in red. It didn't look promising.

Phoenix and the rest of the class sat up straight. She had forgotten about their midterm test. She had received a potion's essay that she had handed in a few weeks back the other day. She had surprisingly got an A on it for her practice OWLS. She believed that A was Acceptable. She had never taken OWLS before, and she was a little worried about her exam mark.

"I'd like to announce that Draco Malfoy did exceptionally well on the test," Snape said proudly, and then he added with some haste, "As did Ginny Weasley." Draco looked up at the mention of Ginny's name.

Excited whispers filled the room as Draco raised his hand to capture Snape's attention. 

"Who got the highest mark in the class then professor?" Draco asked as Snape snapped his head up, looking in Malfoy's direction and scowled, clearing his throat.

"Well, that would actually be Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said with a sneer.

Everyone in the class gasped. The Gryffindors cheered, patting Ginny on the back, hooting and hollering. Ginny blushed, shocked but pleased. Ron puffed his chest out like a proud peacock, smiling fondly at his little sister. Hermione, shocked but elated, hugged her blushing friend. Harry smiled and congratulated his ex girlfriend.

Draco frowned at this. _I knew she was good, but that good?_

Draco turned to look at his cousin, who had her eyes downcast, looking over her notes as he was doing before. He smiled internally at this. At least she was on his side. When Draco returned his focus back on his notes, grumbling to himself, Phoenix shot a quick thumbs up to Ginny, who caught it and smiled. But then Ginny looked over at Draco, who was muttering under his breath, obviously angry, and she frowned.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted, squashing the enthusiasm. "I will take more if you do not simmer down." The Gryffindors grumbled at this: typical Snape. 

"I would also like Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley to meet me in my office after classes today," Snape added with disdain. Ginny slumped down in her chair and groaned at this. Draco merely nodded his head in compliance.

"Now Miss Malfoy," Snape turned to Phoenix with an evil smile painted on his face. Phoenix looked up at the professor, startled. "I do believe that you got the worst mark in my class. Remarkably enough, you did worse than Gryffindor's very own Mr. Longbottom," Neville blushed madly at this and sank into his chair.

"Now I thought that maybe some of your cousin's genius would rub off on you, but apparently you're too much of a Gryffindor already. Perhaps I should put you in my remedial class with Potter?" Snape and the rest of the Slytherins laughed at this as though it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. 

Harry scowled. Everyone had thought that he was in Snape's remedial course, but only he, Ron and Hermione knew the truth and that was that Snape was in fact actually giving him Occlumency lessons, as instructed by Headmaster Dumbledore. Now Snape was dragging Phoenix into the same dirty pit he had been dragging Harry in for the past six years.

Phoenix bit her lip hard and balled her hands into tight fists to keep from pouncing. She didn't know why Snape was getting to her so badly; well, he was insulting and embarrassing her in front of the entire class for starters.

"I mean a D? Miss Malfoy, I can hardly believe you made it into my class," Snape said as Pansy Parkinson snickered at this. Draco eyed Phoenix cautiously out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her anger to mount and to then explode. He wouldn't be disappointed.

"You put me in it," Phoenix said quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Excuse me Miss Malfoy?" Snape grated, his voice had risen an octave. He had turned back to the lecture board to write their marks, but was interrupted by the quiet, low and very resolved voice of Phoenix.

"You're the one who gave me the test to join this class!" Phoenix growled, rising to her feet. She was boiling over with anger.

"Well obviously I've made a mistake Miss Malfoy. I assumed that you would have the same talents for potions as your cousin Draco here does," Snape arrogantly pointed to her cousin who had his head lowered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't _assume_ professor! It tends to make an _ass_ outta people!" Phoenix growled through clenched teeth, shifting herself away from her chair. The students held their breaths and looked up at Snape.

Snape opened his mouth in a snarl, "And what are you insinuating here Miss Malfoy? And I suggest you choose your words carefully and wisely."

The whole class was staring at her. What she said right now would determine her future at Hogwarts let alone her future in Potions class. They were all looking for answers, from her.

"I passed your tests but I cannot pass your class because I cannot follow your teachings. Sometimes I can't even follow your accent. All of you!" she turned to the class.

"This is my first time attending a witchcraft school, in a foreign country no less! In a place where my value is indicated not by merit or by skill, but by name and accent, and ironically enough I am found wanting!" Snape opened his mouth to speak but Phoenix overrode him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh I have skill, but do all of you fail to notice or realise this? Do any of you stop to recognize pain that is beyond your own? Here I am in _your _world, a world that I am entirely unaccustomed to and I am expected to adapt to it like the rain to the sea?!" Phoenix voice rose as her fist pummeled the table with a loud crack. 

"I have never taken OWLS before and yet here I am thrown into the fray, subjected to ridicule and mockery, and because I am a _Malfoy_ I am expected to excel?!" Phoenix threw her hands up in the air in a sort of surrender. She had enough of people assuming that because she was a Malfoy she would excel in witchcraft.

"And why haven't you excelled Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked arrogantly, continuing, "You have been here for over three months now. You are no longer new at this school. Why have you not improved?" Snape asked rather calmly, but rigidly, pressing her for hard answers.

Phoenix swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Everyone was looking at her, judging her. Why could she not keep her anger in check? Why did she let Snape get to her? Phoenix shut her eyes tight trying to block the anger out, but it was useless. 

_I've had enough! _Phoenix opened her eyes and looked up at Snape; her eyes were level and void of emotion. 

"Let's see how quickly you get on with life and concentrate on work when your mother is murdered behind _your_ back!" Phoenix said evenly as the class gasped in shock, staring at her open-mouthed.

_Athenia__ Malfoy was murdered?_

Snape's lip twitched convulsively and his eyebrows raised questioningly. He looked as though he was about to speak, but then Phoenix turned and walked out of the classroom. All eyes were on her retreating form as she stormed out the classroom doors into the corridors of the Hogwarts School of Magic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Ginny sat in Snape's office in uncomfortable silence. They had no idea why he had summoned them to his office_, together_ after class. Ginny shifted nervously in her seat as Draco slumped back in his chair staring out the window. Ginny smoothed her skirt that she had borrowed from Phoenix that morning and began licking her lips nervously, humming to herself. This was the first time in two weeks that she and Draco had been in the same room together. In that time apart they had failed to even make eye contact let alone formulate a conversation.

"Stop fidgeting Weasel, we're not in trouble!" Draco said with a drawl, failing to turn his head around to look at Ginny. 

He looked so disinterested, so bored. She opened her mouth at him mentioning weasel and was about to say something but then she thought of what kind of trouble her mouth had gotten her into in times of anger and she shut her mouth promptly. Draco looked over at her and smirked.

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked, trying to control the anger that boiled within her as she watched the tall handsome blonde smirk.

"We're his top students; I doubt he wants to get us in trouble for getting Os on our mock OWLS exam." Ginny nodded at this, he was always right. 

He was so cool and calculating. He was a logical man. He was bound to be Head Boy next year. Ginny relaxed and leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh of relief as Draco turned his head back towards the window, resting his forehead on the cool glass.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Draco asked in a whisper so low that Ginny was scarcely sure she had heard him.

"Better," she whispered back, her eyes downcast.

It was true; she rarely had nightmares in the past two weeks while rooming with Phoenix. She had the occasional nightmare, but nothing on the scale that she had been having for the past four months. But still, she missed the excuse, the excuse to be with him. And if she wasn't entirely mistaken, maybe he did too.

"Good," he whispered back and looked over at her. She was so small and fragile: delicate like a china doll, _his_ china doll. 

_No, you can not think like this she never loved you!_ Draco shut his eyes then opened them again. Resolved, unyielding steel surveyed the situation once more.

Ginny let out a wounded whimper and met his cold grey eyes with her warm chocolate brown. _Does he actually care? _

She moved her lips, parting them with a singular effort to speak, to ask him outright if what they felt was real for him, for she felt that is was, it is! Just then the door to Snape's office flung open and in walked the furious Severus Snape.

"Ah Malfoy, Weasley. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I had errands to run and business to attend to," he looked flustered and paced about the room with one of his hands stroking his bottom lip. He looked like a man deep in thought.

"I just called you both in here to let you two know how astounding you are both doing in Potions. I want you to take your NEWTS in Potions post haste..." Snape paused and looked down at them. They looked up at him startled, as he looked like a man hunted; a man with a mission, but his expression soon changed to annoyance.

"I'm sure you want to know why this morning's class resulted in the way that it did," he looked at Draco but then eyed Ginny suspiciously. This came right out of the blue, there was no warning. He looked ready to burst, yet held some reserve with Ginny in the room. Apparently the situation at hand overrode his dislike for the Weasleys and Gryffindors for he chose to forge on.

"As you know, Phoenix is in my charge under the Slytherin faction and as her professor and team leader, I could not abide to see her slacking off in her studies and even failing to lodge in her living quarters." Both Ginny and Draco sucked in their breath at this. Ginny was amazed. She knew Snape loved to torture and humiliate his students, but she had failed to take into account his sense of responsibility towards his charges.

"Oh do not hyperventilate!" Snape snapped at the two surprised teenagers who jumped at Snape's loud voice and let out their breath. "I know she has been rooming with you Miss Weasley, and frankly I don't care to know why." 

Draco shot a surprised look in Ginny's direction, which he quickly removed. Snape eyed Draco cautiously then smacked his lips disapprovingly at Ginny, snapping his head up conceitedly and then once again focused his attention on Draco, who had a impassive look on his face.

"As you already know I did not punish the girl for her insolence like I would with so many others," Snape eyed Ginny and Ginny scowled. If Phoenix was a Gryffindor, she'd be punished. 

"She has however taken to wasting her time with trivial thing such as bands, instead of doing her work." Snape smacked his lips again as though there was something disgusting and vile on his tongue.

"Yet I feel as though something should be done to correct her behaviour. I understand the circumstances that she has been unfortunately placed in to, but I urge you Draco," Snape turned to the bewildered Malfoy, "I urge you to look after your cousin more properly."

"Why?" Draco asked hesitantly. He didn't like where this was going.

"Because," Snape added with a huff, "I'm afraid your cousin has decided to leave Hogwarts!"

Draco raced down the halls towards his room. He didn't even let Snape finish his sentence as he bounded out of the office, sending first years flying, flattening themselves against the walls in order to avoid the ruffled Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson had even tried to step in front of him, but he managed to send her sprawling to the ground with a flick of his wand. Ginny would be pleased.

"Fire and Ice!" Draco shouted to the dozy knight who guarded his door. The portrait sprung open and Draco sprinted inside. He heard cursing and swearing coming from upstairs.

"I'll give you a D you greasy haired rat!" Phoenix mumbled, shoving clothes into a large suitcase that she had set on her bed.

Draco climbed the stairs and looked at his cousin, "Phoenix, why are you doing this?"

Phoenix shot a scathingly look his way. He had never seen her this angry before. 

"Cause I don't know any goddamn packing and folding spells!" she spat and then pointed her wand at her closet and muttered a few spells as her clothes sprang out of her closet and folded neatly into her suitcase.

"Oh wait, maybe I do. Maybe I'm not a complete failure like everyone else thinks I am!" Phoenix slammed her suitcase shut.

"Phoenix, is it true? Did...was..." Draco softened his voice, "Was Aunt Athenia..?"

Phoenix's glare faltered and she sat down on the bed in defeat, "Yes, someone, some people I think murdered her."

**[flashback]**

"Phoenix, please try to not get suspended today," Athenia sighed and shook her head at her mischievously grinning daughter. 

"S-u-s-p-e-n-d? What is this word?" Phoenix asked, grabbing her knapsack, heading out the living room to the limo that waited at the front door to take her to school.

"You might want to associate it with g-r-o-u-n-d-e-d to get a better understanding." Athenia said with a smirk tucking her long white-blonde hair behind her ear; her grey eyes sparkling.

"Hmm, this "grounded," I like not the sound of that," Phoenix mused as her mother touched her shoulder.

"And I do not like the sound of another principal calling me to tell me that my daughter is exercising her right to fill the school pool with jello," Athenia cocked an eyebrow and then folded her arms over her chest, smirking once more.

Phoenix smiled. Her mom had a great sense of humour, and she really knew how to rub her jabs in with that smirk of hers. The cocky British accent also helped.

"Oh pish posh!" Phoenix rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air, changing the subject. "So what are we examining today, how cold glaciers can get?" Phoenix asked sarcastically.

"Funny poppet!" Athenia pinched Phoenix's cheek then straightened up properly and pointed her wand at herself and changed into her witch robes.

"Today we are going to drill into one of the glacier. It is believed that artifacts of the first wizards had been buried there for safekeeping. We found a journal with drawings of Sempiternity on it," her mother breathed excitedly. She loved the hunt, to connect patterns, and to literally, as well as figuratively, piece the puzzle together.

Athenia kissed her daughter on the cheek and was about to disapparate when two strange wizards in dark robes apparated into their living room.

"What is this?" Athenia asked shocked, her wand poised at the two intruders. Her house was protected by powerful magic; it would take a strong wizard or dark magics to penetrate Athenia Malfoy's security.

"Athenia Valour Malfoy?" the shorter of the two stepped forward, no wand in hand. Athenia lowered her wand hand slightly at the familiar voice, but kept on her guard.

"That is I. May I ask who you both are?" Athenia eyed them suspiciously, drawing her hand back to bring her daughter in behind her.

The shorter man brought down his hood and smiled. He had a handsome face and short sandy blonde hair that hung wispy on his forehead. His eyes were a deep dark blue colour. A small scar marred his left eyebrow. 

"Rand?" Athenia smiled, lowering her wand; her free hand covered her mouth, which had broken out into a radiating smile. She took a step forward to greet the blue-eyed man, who strode forward to extend his hands and embrace her in a warm intimate hug.

"Athenia, it's so good to see you!" the man called Rand straightened up and looked down at Phoenix's mother tenderly, "You look beautiful, as always." Athenia blushed.

"What are you doing here Randy?" Athenia asked, smiling up at her old friend.

"The Ministry sent me; said you were on a big find and we're here to record your discoveries," he pointed over to his tall, still hooded companion. "Sorry if we shocked you, but my colleague here is equipped with slightly unusual powers and we figured we should meet with you first before we arrived on the evacuation scene, since its location is secret to all but you!"

Athenia laughed. It was true. No one knew where the true location of the glacier site was. She had been working on this site before she had Phoenix. In fact it was the same site where she had discovered her daughter sixteen years ago.

"I didn't know foreign relations would be involved in this," Athenia started but was soon interrupting by the sound of someone coughing. Athenia turned around, looking up at her daughter.

"Oh Phoenix, I'm sorry. This is Randolph Squires. I went to school with him. He was in the same grade as me," Athenia introduced her daughter to her good friend, "Rand, this is my daughter Phoenix."

Rand extended his hand to Phoenix, smiling broadly. Phoenix took his hand and shook it firmly.

"So this is the little rug rat you write to me about? She doesn't seem so small anymore, not like the pictures you sent," Rand gave Phoenix an appraising look, who was blushing at the thought of this man having naked baby photos of her.

"She's sixteen and almost six feet tall! I just hope her feet don't get any bigger," Athenia laughed.

"Mom!" Phoenix groaned, rolling her eyes. Rand laughed at this. 

The taller stranger took a step forward. Phoenix eyed him wearily. He dropped his hood. Long straight silver hair spilled out from beneath his hood as he lowered it. His eyes were a green-blue, dark and piercing. He was tall and lean. His face was narrow with chiseled cheekbones. Though his hair was silver, he barely looked a day over twenty-five. He smiled at Phoenix with a youthful charming face. She felt her insides freeze and melt at the same time. This man was absolutely gorgeous.

"Good day. I'm sorry to intrude in your home, but you realise we had to find you before you left," he was addressing her mother who was obviously taken in by his charm and silky smooth voice. He had a soft German accent.

"My name is Kain, Kain Ragnorok. I am chief liaison for the Asia Continent of Wizardry and General to the Dragoon Legions." Athenia took his gloved hand and shook it, shaking her head slightly, blushing.

"I'm sorry; I'm a horrible hostess. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked the two. Kain was still smiling at Phoenix's mother. 

"I would love a glass of water, if possible," Kain asked politely. Athenia nodded about to wave her wand when Rand caught her wrist.

"I'd love to have some orange juice and go with you to the kitchen to help you with it," he winked. "We have some catching up to do. I have to talk to you about what your old best friend is up to with, well, you wouldn't believe who!" Rand grinned and Athenia brought her hands up to her mouth to suppress a gasp.

"S..Okay, let's go," Athenia stuttered and then the two hastily retreated into the kitchen leaving Phoenix with the gorgeous stranger, raising an eyebrow or two. Kain turned to Phoenix and smiled. Phoenix felt her insides tremble and smiled weakly, motioning for him to take a seat on one of their sofas.

"Phoenix is such a beautiful name," the handsome man said quietly, he had taken a high back chair instead of the sofa, "for such a beautiful girl."

Phoenix smiled awkwardly and rested her hands on her lap. She could handle cute guys, she could handle hotties and handsome guys, but not Norwegian god-like men. This guy was too hot for his own good. Phoenix was glad she was just seeing his face. He really needed to put his hood back on. She could feel his aqua-green eyes on her and she flushed hotly.

"Well, er, I'd better get going or I'll be late for school." Phoenix jumped up and grabbed her knapsack and called out to her mother.

"Mom, I'll be leaving now!" Phoenix shouted out to her mother who was still in the kitchen, whispering to Rand, gasping and laughing.

Athenia stepped out of the kitchen with Rand and smiled at her daughter.  "Alright sweetheart, have a good day poppet. I love you," Athenia waved to Phoenix.

"Love ya too mom!" Phoenix smiled and rolled her eyes, waving back and awkwardly bowed to Mr. Ragnorok and nodded to Mr. Squires then left out the front door, leaving her mother to her doom.

**[end flashback]**

"I left her there alone with two strangers. Two people I have never met before and then later that day she died. These two men, Ragnorok and Squires must have been at the evacuation site with her. No one else knew where the site was." 

Phoenix finished her story and looked up at Draco. The anger she had felt earlier had left her and was replaced with loneliness and despair.

"Did you tell this to father, to the Ministry?" Draco asked, joining her on the bed.

Phoenix shook her head, "The Ministry didn't interview me as I was not there when she supposedly drowned. They didn't see it as a murder, just her being foolish. But she was an excellent swimmer, and a talented witch. I don't see how she could have accidentally drowned. She had been working at that site all my life!" Phoenix cried indignantly.

"I did tell Uncle Lucius however," Phoenix added, looking up at Draco.

Draco frowned, "What did father say?"

"He said that mom dated Randolph in her first year of high school, but then they broke up and were good friends. They had also trained together for a year at the Ministry before mom went into excavations and Archaeology. They had kept in contact every since," Phoenix sighed, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"And the other man?" Draco asked.

"He's legit too. He works closely with the Asian Wizardry Community and has established, somewhat illegally, a legion of wizards who are willing to fight for him" Phoenix bit her lip.

"Er, are they, are they fighting for purebloods?" Draco asked hesitantly. Phoenix knew by that he meant Death Eaters.

"No, your father didn't seem impressed with him. He said Kain was a renegade. It's a reserve army in case He-Who…oh fuck it, Voldemort strikes again! So he's a good guy I guess." 

Draco grimaced at this and nodded his head, "So why do you think Aunt Athenia was murdered by these two?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Because they were the last to see her alive and I don't trust this Kain guy whatsoever," Phoenix remembered the eerie beauty of the man, his aqua-green eyes. 

"Plus, there's that Rand guy," Phoenix continued with a concentrated look on her face. "I mean mom never really had any friends that I knew about. She never talked about her past either. I never heard stories about her in high school or her and Uncle Lucius growing up. Well I do know that she used to call Lucius 'Luke,' which drove him batty!" Phoenix let out a short quick breath.

Draco smiled at this. This was true for him as well. His father never told him anything of his past or his days at Hogwarts.

"I mean mom was kind of a loner. She went to excavation sites and she held seminars, and she talked with other professors and researchers. She even held a regular correspondence with a dragon researcher in Romania, but her life was that site and phoenixes," Phoenix sighed.  

"And then this guy shows up outta nowhere talking about her best friend and some other person, and yadda yadda, and it's like my mom had a whole other life that she didn't want me to know about it," Phoenix frowned.

"I know that's selfish, but I just don't trust it. I mean no one should have been able to apparate into our house. It's like Hogwarts. But this Kain guy did it like it was as simple as walking through an open door. I just don't trust it!" Phoenix let out a frustrated sigh. She had pent this up for months now and had finally released it. She did not feel any better, but the anger was gone.

Draco was about to open his mouth when someone walked stately into the room. It was Dumbledore. Fawkes was perched on his shoulder. They had entered the room quite noiselessly.

"Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore called up, "I heard you were leaving." Phoenix stood up and went to the top of the stairs and looked down at the sagely Headmaster.

"You cannot stop me from going back home!" Phoenix said defiantly, but the fire was gone from her eyes and in her voice.

"I realise this my young Phoenix; however, I am not here to stop you." Phoenix cocked an eyebrow at this. "Instead I am here to merely bring you this." 

From out of the folds of his robes he took out a long beige envelope and gave it to Fawkes, who eagerly took it in his beak and flew up to the top of the stairs and landed on Phoenix's outstretched hand, releasing the envelope into her grasp. Once she took it Fawkes cawed and nudged at Phoenix's cheek, and then took off back down the stairs to Dumbledore's shoulder.

"It is a letter your mother entrusted me to give to you. Since you are going to be leaving Hogwarts, I thought I should give it to you now," Dumbledore smiled sadly and petted Fawkes, heading out the door then turned around.

"Congratulations on your Potions marks Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a smile then turned around and disappeared into the hallway leaving two very confused Malfoys behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny walked back to her room. At the mention of Phoenix leaving Hogwarts, Draco shot up out of his seat and practically bowled over Snape. Snape then curtly dismissed Ginny and she had tried to force herself not to go to Draco's room, but instead to return to her own. When she did enter her room she noticed that all of Phoenix's books and clothing were gone.

Ginny sighed and sat down on the bed, clutching the phoenix pendant tightly, chewing her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers that she had acquired as a child.

_Poor __Phoenix__,_ Ginny thought to herself missing the tall Malfoy already. 

She didn't want the girl to go but Ginny of all people understood humiliation, failure and rejection. She, after all, was the youngest of seven siblings.

_Seven is a lucky number right?_ Ginny thought to herself. Ginny chewed on her lip in concentration. Something was itching to be released from the inner recesses of her mind, something, oddly enough, to do with the number seven.

_The seventh month._

_No, the dying of the seventh month._

_Seventeen._

_The seventh month when turning seventeen.___

_The death of the seventh month of the seventeen year will be the final death._

Ginny shook her head. _What am I babbling on about in my mind? On the seventh month someone will turn seventeen and on the final month of that seventeenth year there will be a final death?_

Ginny rubbed her temples, her head was pounding and she gripped the pendant tightly in her hand. Phoenix had said something about Draco's birthday being in July, the seventh month. Ginny knew that both Harry's and Neville's birthday was at the end of July: _the dying of the seventh month_. And next year all three would be turning seventeen.

_Phoenix__'s birthday is in the eighth month after July, August, and my birthday is in the sixth month, June._

Ginny shook her head again and laughed. _I have to stop dwelling on nonsense!_

Unconsciously she brought the silver pendant to her lips and thought about Draco.

_If only the book wasn't in our way, _she thought dismally then brightened. Ginny shot up off the bed and went to her dresser. She had kept the diary that she had wrestled from Trafalgar's beak, yet again, and had decided to keep it safe and hidden in her room. 

She picked up the black and green book and turned it over in her hands, looking down at it, tracing the silver embroidered words with her fingertips. It seemed fine, like a normal journal, but Ginny knew that it was the source of hers and Draco's misery. She clutched it tightly to her chest and began to smile. Then she took off out of her room, with the book in tow to the Gryffindor Common Room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix and Draco looked down at the letter wearily.

"Phoenix, do you want me to-" Draco cocked his head to the side, motioning for him to leave her alone. Phoenix shook her head.

"Naw, it's ok, you can stay," Phoenix sat down numbly on the bed and tremulously traced the opening of the envelope with her fingers. Draco stared down at her, worried.

"Listen 'Nix, before you read that I just wanna…" he raked a limp hand through his fine blonde hair that was no longer slicked back but hung low in his face. "I'm sorry I kicked you out, I never meant for things to go on like this, I-" Phoenix cut him off.

"I understand Dragon, I mean I lied to you. I know why you are angry." Phoenix's grey eyes sparkled looking up at him.

"Was," Draco sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I _was_ mad at you." Phoenix looked up at her cousin and smiled gratefully yet sadly. She was happy that her and Draco were cool again, but still upset over Snape and more importantly she was upset over the letter she that she now held in her hands.

"Well I guess I should open this up," Phoenix swallowed the lump that was lodged uncomfortably in her throat. Her heart felt heavy and weighed. Draco stood up and squeezed her shoulder in a brotherly fashion and went over to sit on his own bed, giving Phoenix some privacy. 

Phoenix bit her lip, a nervous habit she had doubly acquired rooming with Ginny for the past two weeks, and gently tore open the letter. Inside was a single sheet of paper. Phoenix frowned at this, disappointed, as she unfolded the elegant parchment and read:

_My Dearest __Phoenix__:_

_If Dumbledore has given you this letter than that means two things: one, that you are planning on leaving Hogwarts, and two, most unfortunately, I am no longer with you._

A single tear rolled down Phoenix cheek as she read this, nodding her head sadly.

_I know nothing I can write here will make you feel better, or let you know that I am in a better place right now. But I do want to let you know that everything will be all right, and you will survive because you are MY daughter. And that makes you strong, independent and cunning. You, my beautiful child, can make it through anything. _

Phoenix's heart felt like it was breaking all over again. With every word she read she was tearing open old wounds.

_Rest easy in the fact that you have your cousin Draco there with you.__ Although he is only my nephew and your cousin, I have always felt him to be like a son, and I know that you in turn have always regarded Draco as your brother. Know that your brother would do anything for you. I trust that in the end he will always make the right decision. No matter how much everyone will try to tell you that he is like his father, that he is Lucius Malfoy, he is not. Let him know that before there was Lucius there was Luke, my older brother._

Phoenix sniffed and looked over at her cousin who was sitting on his bed. His head was being held in between his hands, and he was hunched over as if in prayer. He looked stressed and worried. He looked up at Phoenix with his head resting in his hands and gave her a weak smile. Phoenix turned back to the letter, sniffing.

_Poppet, in my line of work I knew there would be some risks, risks in certain people either wanting to destroy my work or to seize it. For although many merely think of my work as simply digging up old bones and chasing old fairy tales and myths, for others it is much more important than that. Unfortunately, for the secrets that I know and the legends that I have discovered, in the end this has all led to my downfall and consequent demise. I am so sorry that I cannot tell you these secrets for they are too precious to be intercepted and made known to those who support the Dark Lord. But I do want you to know that my work, these secrets are being kept safe and hidden away until you do one day discover them, as I know you will._

_Right now, however, I want you to stay at Hogwarts. This is where I went to school and although I never told you about it, the days that I spent at Hogwarts were the best and worst time of my life, as I'm sure it will be the same for you. _

_Do you remember your first day at __Shelton__? I will never forget it. You came running home, so upset and so angry, saying that the muggles made fun of your hair and you hated muggles and never wanted to go back there again (and that you hated me too for sending you there instead of to Hogwarts with Draco. Of course you were only twelve at the time). _

_And then what happened? You made friends like that ridiculously handsome boy Landoll, and you joined a band. You also did well in school, (well beside from getting detentions or suspended for silly pranks), but everything worked out in the end. Now please believe me when I tell you that everything will work out once more. Give it time. This time be patient with the witches and wizards as you were with the muggles._

_I have blathered on as usual, but I want you to know that I have made it specifically clear to Dumbledore that you may return to your home, to __Canada__, whenever you like. But please sweetheart, stay here for it is the safest place for you to be under Dumbledore and Draco's care. Now I know you can take care of yourself, but I do have some influential friends at Hogwarts who will make sure nothing happens to you. Please let them help._

_I know that this letter is disappointing and does not give you the information that you so desperately want and need, the information I want to give you. But I do not have all the answers. And I know you must be feeling so lonely and upset right now baby because I know I would absolutely die if I lost you. _

_My little __Phoenix__, my life meant nothing until I found you sixteen years ago, crying, alone and afraid. I was afraid for you then as I am now. My precious baby you have brought nothing but joy to my life and I promise you that one day all your questions will be answered._

_Nixie, I want you to know that you were always my inspiration and devotion, never my work. I love you more than life itself. You are my soul and my heart. I wish we were never parted, but take heart in the fact that we will one day be together again._

_Your proud and loving mother,_

_Athenia_

_You and Draco take care of each other; I will be watching you, always. _

Phoenix looked in the envelope and found a picture of her mother holding her as a baby at the excavation site. Her mother was holding Phoenix up proudly kissing her cheek and waving Phoenix's little arm at the camera.

The tears came freely as Phoenix folded the letter to her heart with the picture and sank down onto her bed and curled up into a ball, crying as though the tears would never stop. Draco got up and went over to his cousin, holding her in his arms, rocking her. She clutched his robes and cried violently, hiccupping. They sat there for what seemed like hours when Phoenix finally looked up at Draco, wiping her eyes.

"Are you going?" Draco whispered. 

He did not want his cousin to leave. He was afraid for her and afraid for himself if she was to leave. Phoenix brought Draco a sort of pacification to sooth his troubles, much like Ginny did when he held her in his arms at night. But with Phoenix it was simple. He did not feel the love he felt when he was with Ginny, but rather a sense of carefree playfulness. With Phoenix he didn't think of his father and the plans that he had set out for him; he just thought about being a teenager, like a teenager should.

Phoenix shook her head and clutched the envelope close, sniffing, "No, she wanted me to stay, so I will," a sad smile hung on her face.

Draco too smiled sadly and hugged his cousin then laid her down on the bed. She got under the covers, still clutching the letter and picture and dozed off quickly to sleep. Draco looked down at his tired cousin and then set off down the stairs, to rectify a few situations at hand.

Draco was heading for the Gryffindor Tower when he spotted Snape's office open. He boldly walked inside. Inside was Snape and Lupin, eyeing each other suspiciously, but lost in a deep conversation.

"That hardly matters anymore Remus! I'm concerned with my charges not _her_!" Snape said somewhat unconvincingly.

Lupin rolled his eyes and practically roared, "Don't tell me you don't care Severus!"

Snape snarled at this, "Remus, keep your voice down!" Then Snape's head snapped up as he noticed Draco standing in the doorway.

"Draco? What is it?" Snape's annoyed face switched to that somewhat resembling concern.

"I'm here to talk to you about Phoenix," Draco said coldly. He had always liked Snape, always showed him proper respect and dues, but right now he was angered with the Potions master.

"Is she leaving?" Lupin asked. He seemed somewhat concerned himself. Snape shot him a warning glare. Lupin returned it in full.

"No, she's not leaving," Draco answered Lupin's question but glared at Snape the whole time. Snape did not seem perturbed or phased by this.

"That is good," Snape said disinterested. Draco boiled at this. How could he be so undisturbed by the havoc he had created?

"Yes it's good, but no thanks to you!" Draco snarled. Snape looked up at Draco's outburst in faint shock.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked arrogantly.

"She's staying, but it's no thanks to you. Do you think you could possibly hold off insulting and humiliating her in front of the entire class?" Draco was shaking with anger.

Snape smiled at this, "I do it with Potter and Longbottom all the time and you never complain."

"But they aren't in the same situation as Phoenix is-" Snape cut him off.

"Is that so? I do believe that Potter is an orphan and Longbottom is virtually one as well. How are their situations different? Potter's parents were killed by the Dark Lord and Longbottom's parents were tortured into insanity by a Death Eater," Snape finished simply.

Draco looked at Snape, shocked and open-mouthed. He had never thought of this before. Lupin looked over shocked at Snape as well. The ghost of a smile was about to form on his lips, but Snape scowled at Lupin and then turned to Draco, motioning for him to sit.

"If we cater to their misery and coddle them, then that makes them no better off than they were before. They have their friends who will tell them that I am a heartless greasy rat," Snape paused tasting these words; he had heard many of the students call him that before.

"But they will always have me there reminding them not to wallow in self pity. I did that and it didn't get me far, did it?" Lupin cocked a brow at this but Snape ignored him.

"Phoenix is staying, that's good. She was earlier going to run away from her problems. She will learn that she cannot run away from people who are mean to her or hate her because she is a Malfoy or because she is different. One would think she had learned this lesson going to a muggle school. I'm not here to coddle you students Draco; I'm here to show you the hard cold facts of life: life is unkind and merciless, so do not wallow in self-pity. Do something about your problems or just find a hole to crawl into and die!" Snape stood up, raking his chair across the marble floor with a screech. Draco momentarily cowered as Snape strode to the door opening it wide.

"Now I would ask you to leave. Professor Lupin and I have some business to attend to. Good day Draco." And with that Draco walked out the door, Snape slamming the door shut behind him.

Draco shook his head walking out of Snape's office. Was he supposed to feel enlightened or confused by their conversation?

Draco sighed and straightened his shoulders and began walking towards the Gryffindor Tower once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Open up now or I'll gouge your eyes out!" Harry could hear someone threatening the Fat Lady outside. He opened the door.

"Phoenix?" the name died in his throat as he saw a tall ruffled Draco Malfoy sneer at him.

"Sorry to disappoint Potter. I could put a skirt on for you, but I don't swing that way," Draco smirked then stepped his way into the Gryffindor Common room past Harry and looked around.

"Kinda plain isn't it?" he said disapprovingly. The Slytherin common room was much more tasteful and expensive.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked, getting up from the sofa. He had been sitting beside Hermione and Ginny. Ginny looked over the sofa, shocked at Malfoy's appearance. Draco chose to ignore her.

"I'm here to talk to your brothers!" Draco said, pointing a finger at the two tall redheads who were spread out on the floor on their stomachs in front of what appeared to be a television. Draco walked past the pissed off yet confused Ron towards the twins.

"We're busy mate!" Fred managed to mumble out quickly as his fingers pecked furiously at a small device with numerous buttons on it, that he held tightly in his hands. George was jerking his shoulders left to right, pecking roughly at the buttons, biting his lip.

"Oh, bullocks!" George shouted and then sat up as the television made a dwindling noise. George looked down at his twin brother annoyed.

"How the bloody hell do you beat me every time?" Fred looked up at his brother and smirked, setting down the controller. They had been playing video games.

"Video games?" Draco asked questioningly. He knew it was one feat to be able to play electric instruments in Hogwarts, but video games and televisions?

"Yeah, what can I say? We're geniuses," George shrugged noticing Malfoy. Fred sat up, turning the machine off, and the television.

"You're both bloody dad is what you two are!" Ron said, while returning to the sofa with Hermione.

"Hey, I resent that! Dad doesn't know what he's doing with muggle equipment, we do!" Fred said indignantly. George nodded in agreement, offended by their younger brother associating their muggle talents with their father's lack thereof.

"Well that remains a question," Ginny said casually, pointing to the video console that was now starting to smoke.

"Oi!" both Fred and George shouted, pointing their wands at the console simultaneously, trying to put out the fire, but this only resulted in exploding the game box altogether.

"Weasels!" Draco shouted as he ducked bits of plastic that flew over his head.

Fred and George grinned, rubbing black soot-like grime off of their faces. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all hiding behind the other sofa, looking up to see if the coast was clear.

"Trial and error," Fred said with George nodding his head in agreement, but then Fred frowned.

"Aww! That was the only copy of that game I had!" Fred groaned and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. George grinned at this no longer would his brother beat him at this game. 

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you; that was gonna be your birthday present!" Fred said with a frown. George cocked his eyebrows in surprise.

"You were gonna give me a used gift? Piltcher!" George grumbled and was about to continue when both he and Fred heard a distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Malfoy.

"If you two weasels are not too busy destroying things, could you perhaps join me in the hallway for a talk?" Draco had his arms folded over his chest, looking patient but very miffed.

The twins rolled their eyes and got to their feet patting Malfoy on the back, who winced at this for the boys were much bigger than he. Plus they were Gryffindors, and he did just call them weasels.

"We can go to our room and have a little palaver Malfoy," both the twins grinned evilly and led Draco to their room as the Dream Team eyed Malfoy suspiciously.


	16. Foolish Games

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 15: Foolish Games**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song "Summer of '69" by Bryan Adams. The version I am using for this fic is the cover song sung by punk band "Bowling for Soup."

I alsodo not own the song "Foolish Games" by Jewel. I did, however, tweak it and change some of the lyrics for my story (not for profit). I also picture JUST the piano version of this, but listen to the song if you wanna a gist of the feeling in this song.

Harry woke up early Friday morning. He looked out the window to see large flakes of snow fall crisply on the ground, covering it in a white blanket. It was the last day of classes and Saturday he would be heading to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas; a first for him having Christmas there, as well as Hermione. 

All of the Weasleys were going to be there, including Percy, who had once again found his way into the good graces of his parents. Ron, Ginny, and the twins however, did not seem particularly pleased at the mention of their turncoat brother's name.

Harry yawned and stretched and then sat up on his bed scratching his stomach. He reached absently for his glasses and found them on his night dresser. He put them on and looked clearly about the room. Seamus and Dean were still sleeping and Ron was nowhere to be seen. 

_Must be taking a shower_, Harry thought to himself.

Harry stood up and stretched again, cracking his back. He then stumbled over to his closet to grab his robes and a towel. Tonight after dinner they would have a concert. Last week Malfoy had come into the Gryffindor Common Room to talk with the twins, who had refused to tell Ron what they had been up to with the hated Slytherin. Much to Ron's chagrin, for the next whole week the three had become inseparable, thick as thieves. Harry found it odd, but then figured they were practicing for the concert.

Harry staggered out into the hall still tired, passing by Ginny's room. Although Phoenix was now in her old room with Draco, Harry still saw the two girls together, talking and laughing. He would often see Phoenix leave the Gryffindor tower late at night. He had heard through Ginny and Hermione that Phoenix was about to leave Hogwarts after what Snape had said to her in front of the entire class, but Dumbledore had managed to convince her to stay. 

Harry was glad she didn't leave. Phoenix brought a lot of much needed zest to the school, as well as his own life. The Trafalgar incident had been the biggest thing to happen so far this year. His scar hadn't tingled once. Perhaps Voldemort was in hiding again. Harry frowned at this. For once in his six years attending this school he was now ready to face Voldemort, to make him pay for the deaths of his parents, and now Voldemort decided to be a no-show.

Harry scratched his sides and mumbled the password for entry to the washrooms. The door swung open and there stood Ron in all his glory, singing into the showerhead.

_Thank Merlin someone in your family can carry a tune, 'cause mate it sure isn't you! _

Harry laughed at the horrid off-tune caterwauling of his best mate and then promptly cleared his throat. 

Ron looked up at Harry, beet red. Harry took off his boxer shorts and stepped under the shower and let the sprays of water cover his lean hard body. He was looking forward to watching the concert tonight. Hogwarts needed a little action.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you wanna do this Gin Gin?" Phoenix asked the petite redhead,sitting beside her with a cocky grin spread across her face.

Ginny nodded, blushing. She couldn't believe she had suggested this idea to Phoenix, who was obviously ready, willing and able to execute it.

"Alright then, we'll do it after our mandatory song at the concert," Phoenix was surprised that Ginny had come to her with the idea. She had figured the girl to be somewhat stubborn. Apparently she wasn't, nor was she remotely shy.

Phoenix got up off the bed and grabbed her stuff. She had spent the night in Ginny's room as Draco had spent the whole night practicing with the twins. Last week he went to see the twins about working on a song. The three of them picked a song and gave Phoenix the sheet music and told her to only come to their one-hour detentions and not to fit in extra practice time. Phoenix was shocked by their choice of song but agreed to their conditions. 

Draco had told her he would practice extra hard so that she could get her work done for Potions and her other classes. Phoenix was touched that her cousin and the twins had done this for her, but she didn't know how they managed to pull it off since all three of the boys also had Quidditch practice on top of school and band. 

"Wait, Phoenix?" Ginny called out hesitantly as Phoenix made her way to the door.

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked and turned around to look at the somewhat timid Weasley.

"I just wanted ...well...to thank you for all of your help, with this and other things," Ginny held Phoenix's mother pendant up in the air, smiling sadly.

Phoenix shook her head smiling, "It's no problem." They stared at each other in somewhat uncomfortable silence until Ginny decided to speak up.

"And also..." Ginny began but just then George burst in through the door.

"Oi Ginny!" he called as Fred sneaked in behind him. His hair was sticking up in every which direction as though he had just rolled out of bed, which he most likely just had. George sort of had a similar bed-head hairstyle.

"Hermione wants a word with you Gin," George pointed outside where the brainy brunette waited patiently. Ginny brightened and then grabbed her stuff and ran towards the door then stopped and turned around.

"Phoenix, I'll see you at the concert tonight and George," Ginny looked up at her incredibly tall and sleepy brother, "can you ask Phoenix…?" She nodded her head towards the confused Malfoy and winked then ran out the door to greet her Gryffindor chum.

George grinned at this and then looked over at Phoenix, who was wondering what just exactly had happened.

"What?" Phoenix began but was cut off by George who had set a large hand down on Phoenix's slender shoulder.

"Gin, Fred, and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the Burrow for Christmas," George asked nonchalantly, Fred was nodding his head sleepily in agreement.

Phoenix was shocked. Were the Weasleys asking her, a Malfoy to come spend Christmas at their parents' house?

"W-well, I-I…why?" Phoenix asked confused. She didn't know what to say to this generosity. She was not accustomed to it. George frowned.

"What do you mean _why_?" George came close to snapping at Phoenix, drawing his hand away from her shoulder. Fred fully stepped into the room, his brows knitted in confusion to mirror his twin's expression.

"Well I...I'm a Malfoy. Don't your parents hate me?" Phoenix asked and George scoffed at this.

"Our parents don't know you and if they did, they wouldn't care," George said as Fred cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth.

"Well maybe mum would care, but she's wound tighter than normal as of late. Dad would be fine with it though. Besides, who says they have to know you're a Malfoy?" Fred grinned mischievously. Phoenix couldn't help but return the grin.

"But why are you being so nice?" Phoenix blurted out. She hadn't meant to.

George and Fred replaced their grins with serious expressions.

"Listen, we know about your mum and Ginny told us…well, we just figured you'd have a better time at the Burrow than with the Malfoys," George once again placed his large hand on Phoenix's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

Phoenix felt like crying. She had no idea people could be so kind and caring. And these were the kind of people that her uncle had warned her not to socialize with. It was true that she did not want to go back to her empty home for Christmas, nor did she want to go to her uncle's. She doubted Draco wanted to go home either. Most Christmases he went to her house. Forced to spend the holidays with his father was not Draco's idea of fun.

"I…you have no idea how much I am touched by this you guys," Phoenix said blushing as Fred and George beamed, "but I could only go if Draco was to come as well."

George and Fred frowned at this, "Mum and dad definitely wouldn't like that," George said with a worried face as Fred added, "And Ron would go bonkers!" 

George and Fred laughed at this, "Well maybe that's a good reason to invite him!"

"Yes, we'll put that in the pro category!" George chuckled. 

The twins then looked at Phoenix and shook their heads, "We couldn't bring Malfoy, mum would definitely not approve."

Phoenix bit her lip hard. She really wanted to go to the Burrow, but she couldn't leave her cousin with her domineering uncle.

"Listen, I know you all hate Draco," Fred and George opened their mouths, about to answer when Phoenix cut them off. "But Draco is not like his father, please believe me. I wouldn't get along with him as well as I do if he was anything like my uncle." Fred and George seemed to agree with this, nodding their heads. They apparently didn't hate Draco after all.

Phoenix sighed and looked up at the two tall twins; she'd have to tell them something.

"Draco hasn't spent a Christmas at his home for two years now. He has always come over to my place for Christmas. Uncle Lucius is a … h-harsh man," Phoenix stuttered, trying not to betray her cousin's secret about his abusive father but still trying to convince the twins that Draco was not what everyone assumed him to be.

"I promise if you invite him he will be on his best behaviour. I just cannot leave him with my uncle. If he cannot come I'm afraid I can't. I just couldn't do that to him." 

Fred and George frowned. They were impressed by Phoenix's steadfast loyalty to her cousin; it was a definite Gryffindor quality, and it was one of the reasons why they liked Phoenix. They for one didn't mind Malfoy. He was arrogant but he could be sarcastically funny and he knew how to pull off a good prank. This didn't qualify him as a best friend of theirs by any means, or hardly even as a friend at all, but unlike the rest of the Gryffindors besides Ginny, they could tolerate the pretentious Slytherin. The problem was the other Weasleys.

George looked sideways at his brother who had sucked in his breath and nodded his head. A sort of twin telepathy was taking place. George spoke up.

"Listen, Malfoy can come on three conditions," Phoenix nodded her head, keeping her excitement in check.

"One, Malfoy must actually want to come and not feel like he was forced; two, he must behave. I mean he can mouth off to Percy behind mum's back, but to the rest of the clan, including Ron, Malfoy must play nice. Plus Harry and Hermione will be there so no mudblood comments!" Phoenix nodded her head enthusiastically. Trying to convince Draco that he wanted to go to the Weasleys would be hard, but she could manage it.

"And finally, you gotta tell Ginny and get her permission," Phoenix's jaw dropped. The twins knew that Ginny and Draco had had a row, but did they know why, and did they know that they still sort of cared for each other? If so, they were not forthcoming about it.

"Yeah, ok, it's a deal!" Phoenix stuck out her hand to the surprised twins. It was going to be difficult, but she would make this holiday happen. The twins took her hand and shook it, grinning like wild cats.

"See ya at the concert Nix! Come early!" Fred grinned, running a large hand through his tousled hair then headed for the door.

"And don't forget the lyrics now!" George laughed, following his brother out the door, stumbling over his two large feet along the way. Both twins disappeared out the door, leaving Phoenix behind.

"Oh I won't!" Phoenix whispered with an evil grin spread across her lips then ran out the door, leaving the maiden portrait to close the door behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And now I'd like to once again introduce Tom Foolery!" Dumbledore waved his hand and out stepped George, Fred, Draco, and Phoenix. Phoenix laughed. They had still failed to change their band name. They figured Dumbledore's name would have to do. 

Fred, George, Draco, and Phoenix stepped out from behind the red curtain. The sea of students let out a confused gasp and stared at the foursome.

Phoenix admitted that this act was kind of bold, and took a great deal of humour to pull off. At that moment Phoenix had never been more proud of her cousin.

Phoenix picked up her guitar as George sat down at his drums, picking up his drumsticks, grinning foolishly at his brother who winked as he picked up his bass guitar and slung the band strap over his shoulder. Draco took out his wand and taped it against his throat muttering a sonorous charm as the other three followed suit (Phoenix remembering this time to use her wand).

Phoenix leaned over to Draco as the lights dimmed. There was an eerie confused silence in the room.

"So this was your idea?" Phoenix whispered. Draco nodded and appeared to be sneering at the Professor's table where Snape sat.

"And the shirts?" Phoenix cocked an eyebrow and Draco smirked and then nodded his head at the twins.

"That was their idea!" The twins chuckled softly, showing off their Hawaiian t-shirts and luaus.

**[flashback]**

"Right Malfoy, so what do you want?" George asked the handsome Slytherin who was now looking about the twins room with a disapproving look on his face.

"I have a proposition for you," Draco sniffed wiping imaginary dust from his hands. At this the twins straightened up, eager for a business deal.

"I wanna help 'Nix with her work. She spends too much time in this band, with _you two_," Draco emphasized with distaste, "And I want to have the three of us specifically work on the song for the Christmas show together, to give her more time to study," Draco finished simply, with a hint of displeasure.

"Where's the proposition in _that_?" Fred asked skeptically and then sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well the three of us will be working hard together and I figured to prevent us from killing one another we'd work out an agreement," The twins looked at him skeptically as George joined his brother on the bed.

"Well to prevent _you two_ from killing _me_ or vice versa," Draco clarified and the twins grinned at this then waved their hands.

"Naw, it's no problem, we'll help out 'Nix," George said nonchalantly while Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Uh…well, uhm, thanks…" Draco fumbled with his words. He hadn't expected them to assist him without some kind of compensation. Apparently they were willing to help him out, or rather, to help Phoenix out. He was somewhat shocked, and it appeared on his face. The twins took advantage of this momentary weakness of Malfoy's.

"You're welcome," Fred grinned, rubbing it in that a Malfoy in fact had just thanked a Weasley, for the first time.

Draco scowled, but then a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. It wouldn't be so bad hanging out with these Weasleys, well as far as forced association can take you.

"So I was thinking of a summer theme," Draco spoke up, rousing the now restless and bored twins, who no longer had games to distract them.

"Funky. Why's that?" George asked, cocking an eyebrow in mild surprise, and if Draco was not mistaken, he looked mildly impressed.

"Because Snape hates summer and rock and roll so I figured we'd do a summer song," Draco said with a hint of edge in his voice. He was still mad at the Potions professor for what he had done to Phoenix. 

Fred and George looked at each other with shocked but impressed expressions on their faces. They had heard what happened to Phoenix through Ginny and the Dream Team, and now they saw that Draco too was just as loyal to his cousin as she was to him.

"Plus I wanna throw off the rest of the school! They'll expect Christmas songs; they'll never see it coming. Besides, Christmas songs are so boring!" Draco added with a bored sigh, straightening out his robe collar, acting as though this was just something he was just forced to do, not hinting that he actually looked forward to this concert.

"A lil bit o' rock mixed in with some punk with a summer theme during Christmas? That's bloody brill!" Fred grinned, jumping up off the bed, heading towards his closet, "And Goe and I have got the perfect outfits for it!" Fred took out a shirt and showed it to Draco, who laughed at its bright floral pattern.

"Right, this will be perfect!" Draco chuckled to himself thinking what the Slytherin's reaction would be to he; a Malfoy dressed in such ridiculous garb. The twins grinned madly, trying to find the perfect pair of pants to match their Hawaiian shirts as Draco strolled out the door, heading for his room to let Phoenix in on his plan.

**[end flashback]**

Draco stepped forward and addressed the crowd that had formed, waiting in confused anticipation. They had never seen such outfits before. In fact the whole stage and gym was decorated in a summer theme with sandcastles, beach balls, towels, ocean scenery, et cetera. Only Hermione and Harry were smirking, amused at this spectacle. Harry was impressed that the twins had thought of this.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a real pri-" Draco was cut off by Fred who stepped in front of him.

"Prince, a real prince. And that would be our mate Snape. This one's for you old boy!" Fred grinned, and winked at Draco. Draco was confused. Was Fred trying to save him from getting in trouble with Snape?

"Right, ready?" George shouted, bringing up his drumsticks. Phoenix grinned. George slammed his sticks together, preparing the beat.

"One, two, one two three four!" Crashing the drumsticks down onto the drums, the band began to play. Phoenix picked up with lead guitar; Fred had the bass, while Draco took lead vocals, strumming his guitar.

_I got my first real six-string _

_Bought it at the five-and-dime _

_Played it till my fingers bled _

_It was the summer of '69 _

_Me and some guys from school _

_Had a band and we tried real hard _

_Jimmy quit and Jody got married _

_I shoulda known we'd never get far _

Phoenix joined in the vocals:

_Oh when I look back now _

_That summer seemed to last forever _

_And if I had the choice _

_Ya__ - I'd always wanna be there _

_Those were the best days of my life_

Draco brought up his guitar and started wailing, causing Phoenix to laugh. The students started to get into the music, dancing and jumping, fawning over Draco in his tight muggle jeans and colourful shirt. Snape glared at Draco.

_Ain't__ no use in complainin' _

_When you got a job to do _

_Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in _

_And that's when I met you ya!_

Draco looked over the crowd and spotted a beautiful redhead dancing to the music. Draco smiled, caught up with the music and sang the rest of the song to her.

_Standin__' on your mama's porch _

_You told me that you'd wait forever _

_Oh and when you held my hand _

_I knew that it was now or never _

_Those were the best days of my life _

_Back in the summer of '69_

The twins joined in singing:

_Man we were killin' time _

_We were young and restless _

_We needed to unwind _

_I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no!_

Phoenix brought in the cords, playing it up for the crowd while Draco accompanied her, jumping around the stage. He really liked this song. _And he's a damn good singer!_ Phoenix thought to herself smiling while she jammed on her guitar. The twins were really into it too. And all four of them played so well together. Draco and the twins must have been working very hard on this song. Phoenix felt like she was just a guest player. 

_And now the times are changin' _

_Look at everything that's come and gone _

_Sometimes when I play that old six-string _

_I think about ya and wonder what went wrong _

_Standin__' on your mama's porch - that's right! _

_You told me that you'd wait forever _

_Oh the way you held my hand _

_I knew that it was now or never _

_Those were the best days of my life _

_Me and my baby in '69!_

Draco jumped in the air and brought down his last cord. His white-blonde hair was in his face; he was breathing heavily, but he was having the time of his life.

Girls were screaming, a few calling Draco's name, even a few were calling Fred and George's name. The women were practically swooning. The guys were nodding their heads talking to each other, even Ron appeared to be into it. The school had entirely forgotten that it was winter; there was a buzz in the air.

Draco looked over at the professor's table and found that Snape was gone. Draco smirked and then met Dumbledore's gaze who clapped and looked approvingly at the Slytherin. Draco turned around as the twins punched his shoulder grinning.

"'Twas a hit! Good show mate!" Fred congratulated Draco who was grinning madly.

George slapped Draco on the back smiling, "Yeah we should be forced into detentions like this more often!" Then Fred and George took off to join up with the Gryffindor crowd, everyone congratulating them.

Draco grinned and jumped down off the stage to join Blaise, who looked thoroughly impressed. Pansy annoyingly attached herself to Draco's side. Draco had unbuttoned his shirt at the top and got a glass of punch, scanning the room nonchalantly, looking for Ginny.

"Where's Phoenix?" Blaise asked, slipping a little something into the punch behind Draco.

Draco, still looking for Ginny, who was nowhere to be found, shrugged, "I dunno, with the Weasleys?" Draco downed his drink and frowned.

"Uh, well she's with _a_ Weasley!" Blaise said smirking, pointing up to the stage. 

Draco followed Blaise's gaze and saw his cousin pulling out a piano on to the stage and Ginny Weasley standing in front of the piano, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

Ginny was wearing a long black dress. The top of the dress was tied around her neck and had a small slit up the middle, showing off some cleavage, also letting the whole school know that Ginny Weasley was not wearing a bar, as when she turned to the side, Draco noticed that there was hardly a back to the dress. It had to have been Phoenix's dress that she had custom-fit for Ginny as Draco very well knew a Weasley could not afford such a dress. 

A small slit ran up the side of the dress on her right leg as the end of the dress floated a half an inch above the floor showing small black high heels. It was a black silky material that softly reflected the shimmery lighting of the gym. It hugged every curve of her body, and Draco was pretty sure that every boy in the room was drooling. Draco scowled.

A small white-gold phoenix pendant hung from her neck and a silver bracelet adorned her wrist as well as a few silver rings rested on her long slender fingers. Silver tear drop earrings hung from her ears sticking out in front of several red tendrils that slipped out from a tight bun that held her hair in a silver clasp. She was wearing a bronze glittery eyeshadow and cinnamon lipstick with cinnamon blush tinting her cheeks. She looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Draco felt something flutter in his stomach. His heart felt full, heavy, and aching. How could he not admit that he had a thing for this girl? No woman had ever moved him before. Ginny made him question himself, question that he could love someone besides himself, and that perhaps he wasn't his father. But was this the journal, the spell making him think this? Was it his libido? Was it really him, the real Draco feeling such tender love for a girl so pure and true?

"Is that Ginny Weasley?" Blaise breathed, unconsciously rubbing at a bulge in his pants. Draco growled at this and Zabini looked at Draco cock-eyed but backed away with his hands in the air.

"Mate I swear I'm not eyeing your cousin! I'm looking at Weasley! She's hot!" Blaise blathered. He thought Draco's cousin was hotter, but he would never tell Draco that unless he wanted the bloody pulp beat out of him.

"I know!" Draco practically roared, "And that's who I want you to stop gawking at!" Draco had straightened himself up and loomed over Blaise Zabini, one of his best friends, with clenched fists.

"But, she's a Gryffindor and a Weasley! Do you..." Blaise opened his mouth; a light seemed to have gone off in his head. "You don't like _her_ do you Malfoy?" Zabini knew that Draco eyed the girl every once and a while but he thought he did it to piss off Potter, whom the girl was dating at the time.

Draco unclenched his fists. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he liked this girl. Well, yes he did know, but he didn't know if it was because of a stupid book or it was real. But he knew he didn't want Blaise to know this but he certainly didn't want Blaise eyeing Ginny.

He was about to open his mouth to answer when the lights dimmed and Phoenix cleared her throat addressing the students at her piano.

"I'd like to play one more song before the Christmas songs commence," Phoenix smiled, looking up at Ginny, who looked dreadfully nervous. 

Phoenix had quickly changed out of her jeans and t-shirt into a shorter navy blue silk dress with spaghetti straps. The dress went to her knees and fanned out in a playful manner. She was wearing matching high heels with sandal straps. A set of pearls hugged her neck in a choker with matching earrings and bracelet. She looked down momentarily and spotted Harry, who was blushing slightly as Ron whispered in his ear and he nodded his head enthusiastically. He smiled up at Phoenix who smiled back playfully.

"Virginia Weasley will be singing lead vocals," Phoenix smiled as the students began to murmur.

Ginny stepped forward. Both she and Phoenix had already put a sonorous charm on themselves.

"This song is a song for the confused," Ginny smiled nervously as the rest of the students looked up quizzically at the timid fox.

Draco swallowed hard and looked up at Ginny. Her face set in determination. The crowd fell silent, as a fox was about to serenade a dragon

Draco watched Virginia lick her lips nervously as the crowd stared up at her open-mouthed. His beautiful Virginia was standing in front of the throng of confused students and professors, in her beautiful dress, captivating the audience with her timid yet exquisite presence.

_Stop thinking that she's yours!_ Draco's mind screamed. _What makes you think she's singing this song for you, about you?_ his mind frantically reasoned; dashing his subconscious hopes.

Phoenix rubbed her hands together, massaging her nimble fingers and looked up at Ginny, nodding her head, silently asking Ginny if she was ready to begin. Ginny bowed her head slightly, a sign for Phoenix to start playing. Deft fingers met piano keys and sound was made.

The mere memory of the notes, the song, all this subconsciously lay in the inner recess of Phoenix's mind, allowing her to play the notes with such effortless dexterity. She was a prodigy, so to say with the piano, and often took the song in her own course, adding harmony and beauty by creating her own notes. As Phoenix began the melody, Ginny nervously stepped forward, opening her mouth to sing. A sad smile crossed her lips. She sang softly. Her heart, open and naked was now being revealed to all who cared to listen. The song was slow and sad.

_You took your robes off_

_And stood in the rain_

_You were always crazy like that_

_As I watched from my window_

_I always felt I was outside_

_Looking in on you_

She sang softly but evenly. Her eyes met with Draco's, deep chocolate melting into a stormy grey pool. She smiled, tilting her head to the side, blushing slightly at her own boldness.

_You were always the mysterious one_

_With cloudy eyes and careless hair_

_You were fashionably sensitive_

_But too cool to care_

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Draco when she sang this as a amused Malfoy smirk had crossed Draco's soft lips. She knew him so well already.

_You would stand in my windowsill_

_With nothing to say_

_Beside some comment on the weather_

Ginny smirked at this then looked serious and placed her right hand on her heart, her delicate fingers brushing the milky smoothness of the cleft of her breasts. Draco felt an instant urge to fold her into his arms, dip his head forward and flick his tongue between that cleft and hold her up in her room, lock the door and not come out for several hours. 

Ginny continued, her expression serious, slightly worrying Draco.

_Well in case you failed to notice_

_In case you failed to see_

_This is my heart bleeding before you_

_This is me down on my knees_

Phoenix sang with Ginny, accompanying her with soft exquisite harmony.

_And these foolish games_

_Are tearing me apart_

_And your thoughtless words_

_Are breaking my heart_

_You're breaking my heart_

Draco frowned. Blaise had been watching his friend's reaction to the Gryffinor's song from the corner of his eye, worried. Someone else had been watching Draco too, with a scowl plastered across her smug Slytherin face. 

Ginny's voice piped up once more, continuing her song with a hint of playfulness.

_You're always brilliant_

_In the morning_

Ginny laughed softly, almost scoffing.

_Slicking back your hair_

_And talking over Potions_

Ginny sang dreamily, a fond memory playing in her mind. Dreaming of her perfect Draco. 

_Your philosophies on magic_

_Slytherin__ moved you_

_You loved Merlin_

_And I'd speak of my nightmares_

_As you gently caressed my arms_

Ginny looked at Draco pleadingly, her playful expression changing to that of a romantic one. Her eyes were full of sweet and gentle admiration for the tall smooth Malfoy, who was now looking up at her with such raw unchecked rapture in front of the entire school that anyone watching him watch her would be able to tell right away that he was a man in love.

_You'd teach me of charming things_

_Things that were daring_

_Things that were clean_

_Things that knew what_

_A true pure blood was_

She sneered at this then shook her head, pouting. She put out her hands, showing them to Draco then quickly hid them behind her back. A look of rejection and shame was etched across her face.

_So I hid my soiled hands_

_Behind my back_

_Somewhere along the line_

_I must've gone off track with you_

She almost sighed, then anger flashed in her eyes and her voice picked up, no longer soft, but hard, jaded and full of pain.

_Well excuse me, I think I've mistaken_

_You for somebody else_

_Somebody who gave a damn_

_Somebody more like myself_

_And these foolish games_

_Are tearing me apart_

_Your thoughtless words_

_Are breaking my heart_

_You're breaking my heart_

She finished sadly with the piano music trailing off until she's softly whispered the last phrases.

_You took off your robes_

_And stood in the rain_

_You were always crazy like ... that_

The lights dimmed and all becomes silent. The fox had finally left her den.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco couldn't stop pacing his floor in his room. He was waiting for Phoenix to return. He had stood in front of the stage like an idiot, thinking that Ginny was singing just to him and then when she finished singing, the curtains fell and they were both gone. 

The hall was silent. People began to murmur, some complimenting her song and voice, some commenting on how revealing Ginny's dress was (this was mainly voiced by the Slytherin girls). He could hear the twins hoot and holler at Ron who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Draco paced the room again. He had been waiting an hour for his cousin to return and for her to explain to him what the hell was going on. Did Ginny just sing a song to him, about him, in front of the entire school? And if so, what did it mean? Draco turned heel to walk out the door and find his cousin when Phoenix stumbled in through the door.

"Hey! Watch out for that step there!" Phoenix giggled and the tripped on to the floor. Draco caught her, annoyed.

"Phoenix, are you drunk?" Draco asked, roughly placing his cousin on the sofa. She began to slide down the leather interior giggling hysterically.

"Hey, no I just had punch!" Phoenix giggled putting her finger to her lips. "Zab-Zaba...Blaise gave me some and then Goe and Red gave me some more," Phoenix grinned moronically, her cheeks crimson and flushed.

Draco sighed. He wasn't going to get much out of her, "Where's Ginny?" Draco shook Phoenix lightly as she started to nod off.

"Who's it?" Phoenix mumbled, looking around sleepily.

"Ginny, where's Ginny?" Draco asked, annoyed, but deeply interested.

"Oh, she's in her room. She sang a song for you ya know?" Phoenix tried pointing her finger at Draco and missed then looked at her finger quizzically. "But you didn't go talk to her so she went to her room. She likes that room, spends a lot of time in there with books and potions and do-hickeys and such," Phoenix mumbled and slumped down farther on the sofa.

"The song was for me?" Draco asked. Well this is what he wanted to know. Now what did the song mean? "What was she trying to tell me?" Draco asked desperately, shaking his cousin awake.

Phoenix glared up at him grumbling, he was disturbing her from her wish to slumber. "She doesn't wanna play around anymore," Phoenix yawned, curling up on the sofa. Draco kneeled down beside the bed.

"Play around? What does she want Phoenix?" Draco asked desperately, shocked by the feeling of his own voice.

**[flashback]**

"Phoenix I want to sing a song, for Draco. Will you help?" Ginny had caught Phoenix's hand after their last class, Potions, and drew her aside to capture her attention before she went to her room to retire with Draco.

Phoenix was flabbergasted, "You wanna sing? When? What? How?" Phoenix was thrown off guard.

Ginny paced in front of Phoenix, throwing her hands in the air, frustrated.

"I'm sick of him not talking to me, ignoring me in the halls, walking away like I have the plague," Ginny frowned and then looked at Phoenix and sighed, a small guilty smile crossed her lips. She had never felt this frustrated with Harry. But Harry was a crush, a childhood crush; what was Draco?

"So what is this song supposed to do?" Phoenix asked hesitantly, still in shock.

"Get the message across, Ginny stated simply and seriously.

"Which is?" Phoenix inquired.

"No more games. Now we find out what's real."

**[end flashback]**

"For you to spend Christmas with her," Phoenix yawned once more then began snoring as she had promptly fallen asleep.

"Christmas with the Weasleys??"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Phoenix, what am I gonna do?" Ginny whined, stuffing her clothes into a ratty old trunk. 

Phoenix had all her luggage packed waiting downstairs. She had woken up this morning with an incredible headache and found a note lying on the table addressed to her from Draco, who was nowhere to be found.

_Phoenix__,_

_Blaise__ spiked the punch, so that's why you're experiencing the head throbs. I have all of yours and my stuff packed for the holidays. I just need to visit mother to give her her Christmas present and to tell father that I am going to your place for Christmas. He shouldn't care._

_I'll use a portkey to meet you at Diagon Alley on Sunday so you and the twins can escort me to the Weasley's shack._

_See you tomorrow._

_Dragon_

Phoenix had blinked several times while reading over the note several times, shaking her head. She had invited Draco to the Burrow last night without asking Ginny's permission. She was also a little surprised that her cousin was so eager to go (well if you can identify eagerness in a letter). 

"Uh Ginny, you have bigger problems than fitting laundry into a trunk," Phoenix said hesitantly, drawing her knees up to her chest, sitting on the end of Ginny's bed.

"Such as?" Ginny asked slightly disturbed. She didn't trust Phoenix's tone to imply a good thing.

"I uh, well," Phoenix voice rose and she shrugged her shoulders, "I kinda invited Draco to your house for Christmas," Phoenix shot a quick pathetic smile at Ginny then sighed.

Ginny stood staring at Phoenix with her mouth open. Draco had been ignoring her for a month and hadn't bothered to try and find her after she had embarrassed herself by singing in front of the entire school, but now he was going to be spending Christmas with her and her family? A Malfoy associating with a herd of Weasleys?

Phoenix brought up her hands in protest, trying to prevent Ginny from talking, or rather, yelling.

"I blame the alcohol! I had no idea Zabini had spiked the punch and it didn't help that Red and Goe kept refilling my drinks," Phoenix bit her lip, looking very guilty and sorry for what she had done. Ginny had not stayed long enough to see Phoenix get drunk or even try the punch. She had virtually fled to her room, waiting for Draco to show up.

"But-" Ginny began but was cut off by Phoenix, who was still waving her hands in protest.

"The twins said I could invite him if I asked your permission, and I meant to do that last night," Phoenix laughed nervously while Ginny scowled. Since when did her brothers have a say in affairs that involved her and Draco Malfoy?

"I'm sorry Ginny, it's just that….Draco hardly spends time at home. He normally comes to my house every Christmas but since my mom…" There, she had said it. Now Ginny felt guilty. She had parents, she had a loving family, a mom and dad, annoying and over protective yet caring brothers, and Phoenix only had Draco, and apparently Draco only had Phoenix.

"I…all right," Ginny let out a defeated sigh. Phoenix jumped up on Ginny's bed on her knees with her hands clasped in prayer.

"Oh my God Gin Gin you will _so_ not regret this! You are the best person ever!" Phoenix squealed with delight and shot up off the bed and embarrassed the confused but now smiling redhead. Phoenix's plan was to talk non-stop so that Ginny couldn't change her mind, and then seal the deal with a hug. Ginny had to admit that Phoenix was very good at getting her way.

"But if he insults my family or home once-" Ginny began for she now feared what Malfoy would think of the Burrow and her family. They didn't have much like the Malfoys, but they did have love.

"He's dead!" Phoenix nodded, jumping up and down grinning, "I will personally help Red and Goe flog him!" Ginny rolled her eyes and tugged softly on the chain of her phoenix pendant.

"This will be _so_ great!" Phoenix repeated, grabbing Ginny's trunk as they headed out of her room towards the train.

"The best Christmas ever!"


	17. Holiday Mischief

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 16: ****Holiday**** Mischief**

Phoenix, Fred, Ginny, and George chattered excitedly in the train compartment as the train headed back towards London. They were all laughing and talking about some songs that Phoenix and the twins wanted to play for their next concert. The twins enthusiastically grilled Ginny about her choice of a Jewel song, and her need to sing it on stage in front of the entire school, unannounced. Ginny blushed and said she had just felt like it. Phoenix piped in by saying that she had encouraged Ginny to do it since she had heard her sing before and said that Ginny in fact had a beautiful voice. This of course was a lie since Phoenix had never heard the spunky Weasley sing before, that is, until last night. Phoenix was merely trying to divert attention away from Ginny's choice of song and embarrassment. The twins sensed this and backed off, but at the same time complimented their sister by stating that now they weren't the only talent in the family.

The Dream Team sat on the other side of the compartment on the opposite bench engaged in casual conversation about homework and Quidditch. Ron was facing the window, his arms crossed over his chest, sulking. He had complained to Harry and Hermione outside the compartment about his brothers and sister inviting the notorious Phoenix Malfoy to the Burrow. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at this childish display and commented that Phoenix was not Draco Malfoy. In fact, she said she actually didn't mind the girl at all. She was a bit snobby, but harmless. Ron hadn't even bothered to ask Harry what he thought. Ron had suspected, as Hermione did, that Harry had finally gotten over his crush on Cho and brief infatuation with Ginny and was now fixated on the new girl, Phoenix.

Harry didn't stop grinning the entire train ride to London. He would occasionally sneak a peak at the tall fair-haired Malfoy when she was in deep conversation with the twins over amps and axles. He loved how the sun reflected the different shades of blonde and red in her hair, or how she would occasionally tuck an errant strand of loose hair behind her ear. She always wore her hair up in buns on the top of her head. She called it an odango hairstyle. Thick bands of hair came spilling out of the buns that were wound tightly on top her head and effortlessly reached her sides as if to betray how long her hair really was. Every once and a while, Harry would see her in the morning with her hair fanning down her back, reaching her backside. She had beautiful hair, and a beautiful face, gorgeous eyes and stunning legs. To Harry, Phoenix was breathtaking. Unfortunately, she never seemed to leave the twins or Draco's side. Harry knew only too well that he wasn't the only one to notice Phoenix's beauty and he was jealous.

"Harry?" Hermione poked Harry, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Harry turned to Hermione, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Hermione furrowed her brows and then looked over at Phoenix who was laughing at something George had said. Hermione rolled her eyes but then smiled.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. Ron and I want to go get some food from the food cart. Ron says that the cart has already passed us while we were having a nap. Do you want to come?" Hermione was about to stand up. Ron was already at the door, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, sure," Harry got up with Hermione and turned to the twins, Ginny and Phoenix.

"You guys want anything from the food cart?" Harry asked. Ginny and the twins shook their heads and Phoenix looked up, weighing Harry's words in her mind.

"Yeah I'm a lil starved, but I don't trust the food they sell on this train. It's funky. I'll come with and pick out my own stuff," Phoenix sniffed somewhat arrogantly and stood up, grabbing her robes. It was usually colder in the aisles as being stuffed in the compartments with a fair number of people tended to generally make it hot and stuffy.

Ron nodded and opened the door. Hermione, walking beside him, was looking up at him, talking. He nodded his head and laughed every once and a while, saying something in return that would either send Hermione into a fit of giggles or make her kick his shins, making him cry out in mock pain.

"They really like each other, don't they?" Phoenix asked Harry, who was walking beside her as they ambled towards the front of the train where the food cart was rumoured to be.

Harry smiled and nodded. He had known that Hermione and Ron had had crushes on each other since third year, probably beforehand.

"Yeah, but they'll never admit it to each other," Harry laughed, but Phoenix seemed to frown at this.

"I don't see why people have to keep their feelings to themselves. If you like someone, you should tell 'em. Ron and Hermione, Draco and Ginny, I just don't get why they don't confess their true feelings. When they don't they seem to torture each other and themselves. They're clearly meant to be with one another, but they choose to bottle up their emotions and stay miserable!" Harry looked at Phoenix somewhat shocked. He had felt the same, well regarding Ron and Hermione, not Draco and Ginny; he believed their feelings were the result of an enchanted book. 

Harry licked his lips. He knew that he liked Phoenix, but he didn't know how she felt about him. He often saw her talking to Blaise Zabini, which made him think that perhaps they had something going on. But then he would see her with George, laughing or touching his arm. She didn't do this with Zabini, so this made Harry think that Phoenix had feelings for George. But then every once and a while his and Phoenix's eyes would meet - in the hall, in class, and there would be instant sparkage. They had almost kissed twice already. Who did she like? He had to find out.

"Nix, I-" Harry looked down into Phoenix's eyes, who was looking up expectantly, her eyes a light stormy grey. Harry licked his lips and stepped in closer, resting a hand on Phoenix's shoulder, swallowing hard. He was about to open his mouth again when he was interrupted by a bubbly high pitched voice.

"Harry?" It was Cho Chang. She was going home for Christmas. It was her last year of school and for the past two years her and Harry had been playing a cat and mouse game which involved her flirting with him, letting him kiss her, fondle her, and then she'd proceed to become detached, cry about Cedric, or get madly jealous about his relationships with Hermione and Ginny, no matter how friendly and platonic they were. And now she was going to get jealous at him being with Phoenix, or cause Phoenix to get jealous. He didn't know which.

"Cho, hi. Merry Christmas," Harry said somewhat awkwardly, taking his hand off Phoenix's shoulder and using it to rub the back of his head. 

Phoenix looked at Harry skeptically then at Cho who was smiling but shooting daggers at Phoenix with her eyes. Cho had also done this with Ginny when she went out with Harry. Cho was sickeningly sweet to her in front of Harry but when Harry was gone, the claws came out.

"Cho, this is Phoenix Malfoy. Nix, this is Cho Chang, seventh year, Ravenclaw," Harry said, introducing the two girls, stepping back.

"Yes, I know who she is," Cho smiled, but her voice was ice. Inside she was picturing the tall slender redhead being drawn and quartered, or maybe gaining a hundred pounds in her rear.

Phoenix had put out her hand to shake Cho's but Cho had not extended her hand; instead, she disapprovingly eyed the Slytherin girl. Phoenix brought herself up, showing off her expensive Gucci suit that she had thrown on to impress the Weasley parents. Phoenix crossed her arms over her chest and boldly cocked her head to the side, looking Cho up and down distastefully. Cho seemed to blush at this and fumed in embarrassment. Phoenix smirked at this and looked Cho evenly in the eyes, not batting a lash once. 

_We'll see who the bigger bitch is then Chang!_

Harry looked at the two girls awkwardly. They were silently dueling each other. Cho had brains, brawn, and beauty, but Phoenix was a Malfoy and she was stubborn and cocky, with every right to be as her wealth brought her class and confidence. Furthermore, unlike Cho's more subtle and feminine beauty, Phoenix's beauty was far more daring and bold. 

Harry smiled. He actually wanted Phoenix to win this stare off. With Ginny he usually walked away and hoped the two girls would sort it out and not hate him for it. With Phoenix he wanted to see that she cared; he wanted her to get jealous and possessive. He wasn't sure why.

"It was nice to meet you Phoenix, but I must get back to Gregory, he's coming to meet my parents for Christmas," she had expected this to hurt Harry, or cause him to be jealous. He merely smiled and waved. Cho scowled at this and then looked over at Phoenix.

"Gai!" Cho smiled triumphantly, bowing as though she had paid Phoenix a compliment and walked away. Phoenix cocked a brow at this. Cho had just called her a whore in Chinese.

"You might wanna call someone who _can_ understand Chinese a _whore_ in another language," Phoenix called after Cho who turned around stunned.

"Cantonese though huh? Hmmm, we'll let me talk on _your_ level then: lay da yuen fay gay mm sai sou!" Cho squeaked at this but Phoenix continued.

"No I guess that doesn't apply to a girl so I guess I'll just call you a sAY Baht Poh!" Phoenix smirked at Cho's reaction then grabbed Harry's arm and headed off to the food cart to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe you said that…whatever it is that you said. I can't believe you can speak Chinese!" Harry marveled, smiling at the now cocky Malfoy.

Phoenix grinned, "I don't speak Chinese; I just know the basics and swear words. My best friend Landoll from back home is Chinese. He's fluent in both Mandarin and Cantonese." 

Harry smiled and frowned at the same time. It was cool what Phoenix had just done, but not so cool that her best friend was a guy. But then again one of his best friends was a girl, so he shouldn't be a hypocrite.

Harry and Phoenix found Ron and Hermione who were stocking up on candy. Phoenix wrinkled her nose as she saw the flavoured jelly beans and asked the vendor if she had any fruit. The vendor looked at her funny and Phoenix sighed and decided to take a few chocolate frogs. All four sat around the front of the train and ate for a bit. Phoenix asked Hermione how Trafalgar was. Hermione told Phoenix that she had him in her room and he was going a little stir crazy. Phoenix told her she would do something about the bird when they got back to the school; in the meantime, Dobby had agreed to feed both Trafalgar and Crookshanks. 

When they all decided to head back to the compartment Ron and Hermione walked ahead again, sneaking looks at the each other while they thought the other wasn't looking. Harry and Phoenix snickered at this. Phoenix shoved the chocolate she had bought into the pockets of her robes and looked over at Harry. He was smiling and eating, popping a chocolate covered frog into his mouth.

"So was Cho a girlfriend?" Phoenix asked casually and Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, well, I had a crush on her for a while...five years actually," Harry admitted. "But she's complicated. She always used to try to make me jealous or break down and cry on me. I had no idea what she wanted from me so I gave up and dated Ginny. And then Ginny and I discovered that we were just friends and then I met you," Harry blushed. He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud.

Phoenix blushed a little and smiled and then grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him into an empty compartment. She pushed him up against the back of the door. He looked down at her, swallowing hard, his glasses sliding down his nose. Phoenix grabbed them and took them off his face, pocketing them.

"And right there, introducing me to her, who were you hoping to get jealous, me or her?" Phoenix was an inch sorter than Harry and very strong as she had effectively pinned him against the door with a long slender leg wedged in between his legs. He didn't know how much of this closeness he could take before he would grab her and pin _her_ against the wall.

"Maybe it was you," Harry had meant to sound cocky, but it came out in a husky whisper. Phoenix seemed to shiver at this, trembling.

"Well _maybe_ I was," Phoenix smirked and Harry grinned.

"Draco's coming to the Weasleys and I promised the twins and Ginny that both he and I would be on our best behaviour," Harry shot an eyebrow up at this. Ron was not going to like the fact that Draco Malfoy would be at his house.

"And I was thinking that maybe I should get this outta my system," she stepped forward, closer to Harry, smiling seductively. Harry swallowed hard. "I mean I _do_ owe you something that I was supposed to give you a few months ago before we were disturbed by a bird," Phoenix purred seductively, bringing her face closer to his.

Harry nodded, bringing his hand up to trace her jaw line, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Phoenix breathed huskily and wet her lips as Harry stared at them.

Phoenix crushed her lips against Harry's, drawing him into a long hot smoldering kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Phoenix's waist and pulled her close, bringing one hand up to her hair, undoing her buns with a quick tug and running his fingers through her soft silky smooth hair. Phoenix moaned into his mouth as he did this, which only encouraged Harry to pick her up and grind her against him. He needed to be as close to her as possible.

Phoenix had never really kissed a guy before, not like this. She had the occasionally kiss and snuggle with Landoll, but nothing as electrifying as this. Harry made her feel so alive. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed up off the door and slammed her body into the window, taking the kiss deeper and faster, hungry and lustful. 

Phoenix broke off the kiss, breathing heavily. She had unconsciously wound her fingers into his hair and was tugging it gently. She unhooked her fingers from his hair and took her fingertips and then ran them down his cheeks and lips as she slid down off of him. Harry stepped back. He was also breathing heavily.

"I...wow," Phoenix breathed, bringing her fingers to her lips; they were numb.

"Yeah...wow," Harry agreed, clearing his throat and adjusting his robes, stepping back again, further away from the temptation.

"Well it's good that we got that out of our systems so we didn't have to worry about it at the Weasleys," Phoenix grinned, still touching her numb lips.

"Yeah, I can rest easy now," Harry said sarcastically and Phoenix laughed.

"Well anticipation makes the libido grow hotter," Phoenix grinned and walked over to the door and opened it, making sure that no one saw them and then handed Harry his glasses back.

"Isn't it 'abstinence makes the heart grow fonder?'" Harry asked, stepping outside, feeling the cool air on his hot flushed cheeks as he put his glasses back on.

"Yeah, whatever."

Harry and Phoenix returned to their compartment just as the train had began to pull into the station. Everyone got up and grabbed their stuff and headed off of the train. At the platform stood two poorly dressed redheads: Molly and Arthur Weasley. They looked positively delighted.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George!" Molly cried, running to her children with happy tears streaming down her face and embraced all of her embarrased children at once.

"My babies!" she cried, hugging them all, each one of them rolling their eyes, but happy to see their mum. Once she released them, they walked over to their father who hugged each of them affectionately in turn.

"Harry, Hermione!" Molly cried again, hugging her "adopted" children. "How was the trip?" she asked, grabbing their luggage. Harry and Hermione grinned and nodded their heads, telling her the trip was fine.

Phoenix had merely grinned at all this. They were a very affectionate family.

"Bill, Charlie, and Percy are at the house. Oh they will be so happy to see you all!" Molly gushed and Arthur smiled, nodding his head. It was then that Molly noticed Phoenix.

"Oh my stars! Luv, I am so sorry I completely forgot that Ginny and the boys were inviting a friend. You must be Phoebe!" Molly smiled and embraced Phoenix in a tight hug.

"It's Phoenix mum!" George laughed and Molly visibly blushed.

"Oh dear, Phoenix I am so sorry. You have such a beautiful name," Phoenix grinned; Molly Weasley was a cracker.

"It's Phoenix _Malfoy_ mum!" Ron scowled, looking at Phoenix who scowled back at him. 

Why did he have to tip her off? The twins glared at Ron. George purposely stepped on his foot and shot him a murderous glare. Ron winced and then shrugged wondering what he had done wrong.

"Oh," Molly looked shocked and eyed the redhead much more skeptically and cautiously now.

"My mother was Athenia Malfoy and I am adopted," Phoenix said reproachfully. She knew that most people didn't like her because she was a Malfoy, but perhaps if she mentioned that she was adopted Molly wouldn't stare at Phoenix like she was going to pull a knife on them at any moment. Arthur's curious stare turned into a beaming smile as Phoenix mentioned her mother's name. Molly too seemed to brighten at this.

"You're Athenia's girl?" Arthur asked, stepping forward, extending his hand. Phoenix nodded her head, smiling wearily and took Arthur's hand, shaking it. "I have worked with her before: brilliant woman, very kind. Nothing like her..." Arthur stopped himself but Phoenix smiled.

"Brother?" Phoenix asked. Both Arthur and Molly looked abashed and looked at each other. "No, she was nothing like my uncle," Phoenix stated.

"Was?" Molly asked, looking up at her husband who looked at his wife and frowned, waving his hand. Apparently they were keeping her mother's death somewhat secretive in the wizarding world. She wondered why.

"Come dear, let's get your stuff and head on our way," Arthur smiled and took Phoenix's luggage. "My, you have a lot of luggage for one week," Arthur grunted, lifting two of the trunks.

"Well, that's because it's not all mine. My cousin is coming too," Phoenix added somewhat hesitantly. Arthur looked puzzled and Molly squeaked.

"Malfoy is coming?" Ron shouted indignantly. George threatened his younger brother with his fist.

"Shut it ponce!" Fred also took a menacing step forward. Hermione ran forward and took Ron's arm, which was threatening to unleash fury on his two older brothers.

"Boys! Now if Phoenix and Draco were invited by Virginia, Fred and George, then they are invited. Do not be rude Ronald!" Molly scolded her son and then turned to Phoenix smiling, "Will he be in tomorrow?" Molly asked. Phoenix smiled, relieved, and nodded her head politely.

"Yes, he wanted to give a present to my aunt and then he said he would meet as at Diagon Alley tomorrow morn'. I'm sure he will owl me tonight to give a definite time." Both Arthur and Molly nodded at this and grabbed the trunks with their children, Harry, Hermione and Phoenix trailing behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they all arrived at the Burrow, Phoenix finally understood why it was nicknamed such. It was very much like a den someone had burrowed into the ground. Although it was very small and meager, it was also very warm and cozy inside. Phoenix had expected a house elf or two, but there was none. Even though her mother didn't believe in keeping house elves they still had butlers and maids. After all, they were still Malfoys. 

Jeffrey, Phoenix's butler, was in charge of hiring and in charge of all of the staff in both manors, as he traveled with Phoenix and her mother to whichever house they'd be staying at. Jeffrey, a few loyal and trustworthy maids, and a cook were the only ones who knew that Athenia Malfoy and her daughter were witches. The two maids and one cook who knew were Squibs, but Jeffrey was one hundred percent muggle and the kindest man that Phoenix knew.

Ron stared at Phoenix who was surveying his house with mixed expressions of disapproval and giddy excitement etched on her face. Ron didn't know what to think of her. She had been cordial to his parents, hadn't commented once on the smallness of his house, but she was still a Malfoy and he was supposed to hate her, right?

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Weasley," Phoenix commented, not entirely lying, taking her trunks from the exhausted mother Weasley who managed to force a weak smile on her face for the benefit of the tall elegant Malfoy who seemed so out of place in her tiny home.

"Oh thank you dear, but it's nothing compared to your homes I'm sure," Molly commented, sighing a little.

Phoenix nodded, frownin,. "Yes, but I never spent much time at home. I mainly traveled with my mother on a lot on expeditions and excavations. Our manors are very ... disinfected and sterile. Yours is very warm and loving." Everyone turned and looked at Phoenix surprised. She sounded very genuine. Molly brightened at this and Arthur cleared his throat and chuckled.

"Well Phoenix, I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip. Ginny will show you to where you'll be staying. I'm afraid we don't have much room so you'll be bunking with Ginny and Hermione. Harry will stay with Ron and Draco can stay with Percy I suppose. We'd offer you Bill and Charlie's rooms if they weren't staying," Arthur Weasley blushed humbly.

"My ears are burning!" Bill popped his head into the room to see what the buzz was about. A dragon's tooth extended from his ear and a very familiar grin was etched across his face; the mischievous grin that the twins often wore. 

Bill Weasley was tall and lanky. His hair was long and was held back in a ponytail. The best word to describe him was: "cool." He had a somewhat feminine beauty to him like Lupin. His eyes were warm and brown. He had a few freckles across his nose and arms. Out of all the Weasleys, he and Arthur had the least amount of freckles. Bill Weasley, in Phoenix's opinion, was definitely hot.

Just then Percy came running down the stairs to join his brother. Although he was not as handsome as his eldest brother, and was in fact the only Weasley to wear glasses, there too was a certain charm about the redhead. He looked bookish and authoritative, snobbish actually. However, an uncharacteristic smile was spread across his face.

"Phoenix Malfoy?" Percy eagerly stepped forward and extended his right hand. Phoenix took it and shook it confused. Bill's eyebrows shot up and he looked at the twins who nodded their heads then turned their attention towards their prat brother Percy, glaring at him and then rolling their eyes. Phoenix looked at the twins for help.

"He likes people with money and power. You got that in spades 'Nix," George explained to Phoenix, not taking his eyes off of Percy. 

Percy let go of Phoenix's hand and glared up at George. George sneered, a look he must have acquired from Draco, and practically dared Percy with his eyes to make a scene. Percy backed down but smiled at Phoenix. Bill stepped forward and extended his hand, which Phoenix shook more eagerly and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Phoenix, I'm Bill. It's always nice to have another redhead in the family," Everyone laughed at this, including Ron. Phoenix blushed and unconsciously brought her hand to her hair to smooth it as it was loose and flowing from the train incident with Harry. 

"Phoenix? Phoenix Malfoy?" A voice boomed throughout the house. Phoenix jumped. She recognized that voice. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the owner of the voice. 

In walked a stocky built redhead whose freckles had connected to the point where he looked like he had a deep rich farmer's tan. He was shorter than all the other Weasley boys, minus Percy, but he was wider in the shoulders than all of them, except for maybe Ron. Everyone grinned when they saw him walk in, especially Phoenix.

"Chuck!" Phoenix squealed and ran over to the strong man who already had his arms outstretched for an embrace.

"Nixie!" Charlie Weasley caught the tall Malfoy and laughed, hugging her tightly. Everyone looked at the sight confused. Molly looked shocked, Ron looked dumbfounded and Ginny looked, well, a tad jealous. Charlie was, after all, her favourite brother.

"Oh my God, you're a Weasley?" Phoenix gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to the ground, looking Charlie up and down with a big grin on her face. Harry scowled at this.

"Yeah, been one for a while now!" Charlie and Phoenix laughed as though Charlie had said the funniest thing.

"So, Chuck, how's Romania been?" Phoenix asked. Everyone was still staring at the two, waiting for an explanation.

"Meh," Charlie shrugged, "it got boring when you left!" Phoenix blushed and Charlie playfully ruffled her hair, commenting on how she had gotten even taller when he last saw her.

Arthur cleared his throat and Molly had her hands on her hips, her head leaning forward waiting for an explanation from her second eldest son.

"Oh!" Charlie stared at his parents and then laughed, putting a hand on Phoenix's shoulder who had turned around to face the questioning crowd of Weasleys.

"I used to work with Phoenix's mum. I've known Phoenix for about seven years now," Charlie looked down at Phoenix who nodded, agreeing. It was nice to have another ally on her side.

"Oh," Molly and Arthur laughed, looking at Phoenix in yet another new light. Not only did they respect her mother but also apparently Charlie was very found of both Athenia and her daughter.

"Yeah, I used to have the biggest crush on him!" Phoenix giggled and Charlie blushed. Harry seemed to bristle at this. Hermione silently laughed to herself.

"Yeah but now you're going to Hogwarts and have other boys to fawn over," Charlie laughed a little embarrassed as to have learned this fact.

"Maybe," Phoenix grinned and winked at Harry who blushed to the roots of his hair, smiling. Ron snorted at this, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Gin!" Charlie noticed his sister and gave her a quick hug. Ginny smiled and hugged him back, then went over and gave Bill a hug, who was still smiling at Phoenix.

"I swear this family was hit by an attractive lovable bat because man you're all so cute!" Phoenix eyes popped wide open and she brought her hands to her lips in a silent gasp. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. All the Weasleys blushed and smiled humbly. Even Ron let out an embarrassed laugh and refused to look at Phoenix or Hermione.

"Ah yes, but not all of us are part Veela," Percy added as-a-matter-of-factly. Phoenix stared at the bespectacled boy. "It's true that Lucius and Athenia Malfoy are part Veela. Their mother was half Veela. So that makes you and Draco an eighth Veela." 

Phoenix shook her head at Percy, "Athenia Malfoy is my adopted mother. I'm not a Malfoy, so I'm not an eighth Veela or whatever you say, but Draco is," Bill sucked in his breath at this, giving a respective nod of his head to Phoenix.

"Well I think we should all sit down and have a bite to eat. The day after tomorrow will be Christmas, so no turkey tonight. Tonight we have ham," Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked into the kitchen, her children following.

The twins grumbled and Ron rolled his eyes. Phoenix smiled and grabbed Ginny, who showed her where to sit, Hermione sat on the other side. Ron, Harry, and the twins sat on the opposite side of the table. Bill and Charlie sat beside their father while Percy sat beside his mother.

Phoenix grinned when she saw the food. She liked home cooked meals. At the school the food was great, but she liked the idea of having food made from scratch. Her mother used to come home early some nights and cook a ham for them with roasted garlic potatoes and green beans. Apparently Mrs. Weasley liked to serve that too.

"Mmmm, my fav!" Phoenix grabbed the bowl of beans and piled some on her plate and looked up. Everyone was staring at her open-mouthed. Bill and Charlie were grinning, as was Arthur.

"Uh, am I being greedy here?" Phoenix asked, setting down the plate, her eyes glancing at everyone.

"When is a Malfoy _not_ greedy?" Ron said, but he was smiling and then to Phoenix's surprise he passed her the potatoes. Phoenix smiled and eagerly piled them on her plate. For a somewhat skinny girl, she could pack away the food.

"Who'd a thunk that a Malfoy would go from gourm_et_ to coun_try_," Fred drawled and George snickered.

Molly smiled, ecstatic that someone liked her cooking, "No, not greedy dear. Eat up, I have lots." And for once she did. Arthur had gotten a raise at work and the twins were still pulling in money from their joke shop, which they agreed to let their mom finance and take a quarter of the profits until they finished school. The condition was that she'd agree to never bug them about it again, and their father promised to look into a vendor's license for them.

After dinner they all went into the den and sat around playing cards. Phoenix introduced them to a muggle card game called Euchre, which she had taught Charlie a few years back. Harry and Hermione were able to pick up the game up easily since they had played cards numerous times before. To make it even, the experienced four were teamed up with the inexperienced Weasleys. Ginny and Charlie were partners, Hermione teamed up with George, Harry with Fred, and Phoenix was Ron's partner as Percy and Bill chose to watch then participate as partners after they had watched a few rounds. Surprisingly enough Ron and Phoenix cleaned up with Ginny and Charlie in second, and Harry and Fred in third place. 

Ron grinned at Phoenix while they got up to go get changed for bed. It was already midnight and Arthur and Molly had already gone up to bed, and Bill had fallen asleep on the sofa while the twins poked at him with a fuzzy stick.

"Good game Phoenix. I hate to lose games, and you are a winner, like myself of course," Ron smiled and headed to his room. Everyone had noted that for the first time Ron had called Phoenix by her first name and not her last.

Phoenix laughed, "Yes, of course Ron." Phoenix was having such a good time that even Ron was being nice to her. The holidays brought out the best in people.

"G'night Gin, Nix, Mione!" The twins waved to the girls and then headed to their own bedroom. Charlie nodded and sleepily waved as well. Percy had retired early, and the twins contemplated throwing a bucket of cold water on him but decided to save that for tomorrow morning.

"Night Phoenix," Harry smiled and winked. Hermione and Ginny giggled and Phoenix glared at them blushing as the stepped into Ginny's room. 

"Harry and Phoenix kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hermione sang and Ginny joined in.

"First comes love, then comes marriage!" Hermione cooed and Phoenix cut them off.

"Then comes _Ron _with a baby carriage!" Hermione blushed a scarlet red and Ginny pointed her finger at Hermione and laughed.

"Don't laugh too soon Ginny, 'cause along comes you and Draco with _two _baby carriages!" Phoenix shot a glare at Ginny who squeaked in surprise, which made both Hermione and Phoenix giggle. 

The girls continued to talk about boys for the next hour then promptly fell asleep. Hermione was dreaming of Ron working out, Phoenix was dreaming of Harry catching the Snitch, and Ginny was dreaming of Draco rescuing her on a large winged dragon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix shot out of bed at the sound of a large thud at the window. Ginny grudgingly got up and opened the window.

"Get in Pig!" Ginny was letting in a tiny owl, which hooted and fluttered around the room noisily.

"That's an owl?" Phoenix asked groggily, getting out of her sleeping bag to examine the tiny bird.

"It's Ron's," Ginny yawned and threw Pig out into the hallway. Just then another large knock came to the window. This time it was a large eagle owl.

"That's Draco's bird," Phoenix got up and opened the window, taking the note from the owl's outstretched leg. The bird hooted, expecting a treat. Ginny threw Phoenix a stale cookie and Phoenix offered it to the bird which sniffed it distastefully but greedily grabbed it out of her hand and flew off.

"Love you too!" Phoenix shut the door then returned to her sleeping bag when a loud scream echoed throughout the house. Phoenix, Ginny, and Hermione looked up, startled. 

"FRED, GEORGE! GET BACK HERE YOU INGRATES! I'M SOAKED!!" Percy roared.

The girls giggled. Fred and George had kept true to their word to soak their annoying brother in the morning. Hermione got up and grabbed a towel and turned to the girls and winked.

"Better beat the boys before they use up all the hot water!" she turned and left out the door, getting out of the twins' way as they ran past her cackling with laughter.

Phoenix smiled and opened the note. It was from Draco. "Draco wants me to pick him up in a half an hour," Phoenix told Ginny, who was making her bed.

"Phoenix, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Ginny asked quietly after Phoenix had read the note. She then brought a folded blanket down on to the floor with her to sit next to Phoenix.

"Would that something be the something that you and Granger have been working on for the past few weeks?" Phoenix asked this as Ginny blushed, nodding her head. She had failed to consider the fact that Phoenix was very observant and astute.

"Sure," Phoenix nodded then added, "How 'bout after the twins and I pick up Draco?" Ginny looked hesitant.

"I kinda need it done before that. Can't Fred and George just pick him up?" Phoenix thought about this and nodded. Draco might get a little annoyed by this but it was better it be the twins than Ron and Harry.

"M'kay," Phoenix nodded her head and Ginny sat down and showed her her secret.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was waiting at Diagon Alley in his best winter robes, which he had done the collar up tightly around his neck as it was freezing. His cousin was twenty minutes late for picking him up. He was beginning to doubt his decision to go to the Weasleys for Christmas. The only one there who liked him was his cousin, but then that would be the same as any other family function, except he'd have his mother as well.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Fred called. His brother George was strolling behind him. They both looked cold but casual in their shabby robes.

"What took you oafs so long?" Draco scowled at the two characteristically ginning twins.

"Merry Christmas to you too Malfoy!" George grinned, towering over Draco. 

"Oh, uhm, yeah, Merry Christmas Weasleys, er...uh, Fred and George," Draco nodded politely. Fred and George exchanged shocked but amused looks.

"Where's Phoenix?" Draco asked, clutching two parcels inside his robes.

"I dunno, at the Burrow?" Fred shrugged, looking horrified at the crowd of people who were shopping in Diagon Alley.

"What's she doing there?" Draco asked, confused and annoyed that Phoenix had left him with the twins to fend for himself.

"I dunno, breathing maybe?" Fred said sarcastically then looked down at Draco. "Listen, Goe and I have to do some shopping here so we can't leave for the Burrow yet," Fred said as George nodded; he too was looking at the crowd distastefully.

"It's Christmas Eve and you two prats haven't gotten Christmas presents yet?" Draco asked, laughing.

George smiled, "We like to wait, see if we can get deals. It's so much more exciting and nerve racking this way." Then Fred leaned over and smirked at Draco. 

_These two idiots Weasleys smirk like a Malfoy! They must be hanging around __Phoenix__ too much!_

"So have you got any presents for the rest of us ruddy Weasleys besides Ginny-Pooh," Fred cooed and George laughed. Now Draco knew why Fred was smirking.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled under his breath. He had forgotten that the whole Weasley clan would be there.

"Yeah there's me and Goe obviously," George nodded a-matter-of-factly at this as Fred continued, "Gin, Bill, Charlie, Percy..."

"But you don't have to get Percy anything," George piped in and Fred nodded his head, agreeing.

"Mum, dad, Ron..." Fred was about to continue when Draco cut him off.

"I'm not getting _Ron_ anything!" Draco spat, indignant. Fred tisked at this and George shook his head.

"So you'll be getting Ron something extra special," Fred grinned, "Oh and then there's also Harry and Hermione," Fred and George nodded as Draco threw his hands up in the air, protesting.

"Potter and the Mudblood?!" Draco cried but Fred and George advanced forward menacingly.

"Bite your tongue on that pint-size! No calling Mione that at the Burrow, you hear?" George towered over Draco who scowled but nodded his head begrudgingly. He couldn't believe that he'd have to buy gifts for those two, and Ron!

Fred and George backed off and roughly grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him off into the stores.

"Come on Malfoy, this'll be fun!" Fred grinned, pushing the stubborn blonde up ahead of them.

After pushing their way past many hurried and frenzied shoppers, the twins had managed to buy everyone a gift but their parents. Draco had picked up an expensive gold quill and fancy parchment for Hermione, and a book on Quidditch tricks and rules for beginners for Ron. Both the twins had laughed at this. Draco decided to get Ron several bags of candy and some trading cards as well, to help the sting of his insult with the book. 

For Bill he bought a dragon hide jacket with spikes on the collar and dragon teeth for buttons and cuff links. For Charlie he bought an endless bag and an expensive silver compass. For Percy he bought a desk set, with quill and ink. He had no idea what to get for the Weasley parents, so he had hoped that Phoenix had bought them something, and he already had a present for Ginny and Phoenix, all that was left was Harry Potter. Draco decided that he would let Phoenix get that present as well. The twins had bought an assortment of candy and quills, as well as gag gifts from their own joke shop, which were free. When they finally came around to buying their parents' gifts, they only had a few knuts left.

"Right, what can we buy mum and dad with this?" Fred asked his brother hesitantly, looking down at the meager coins.

"Nothing," Draco said, looking at the coins in Fred's hands. The twins scowled at Draco.

"Sod off Malfoy!" George growled and then looked hopelessly around the store. Something caught his eye.

"Oh look, a cauldron set. Mum would love this!" George eyed the silver cauldrons and pots.

"Oh and cricket set for dad! He'd love this!" Fred looked at his brother. They hadn't even enough money to buy one of the presents. Draco stepped up to the vendor and dropped several galleons onto the table with a loud clang.

"The cauldron and cricket set," Draco pointed to where the twins stood. "Wrap them up," Draco ordered the vendor, who bowed and smiled, taking up the money and fetching the items.

"Oi mate! We don't take charity!" George scowled at Draco, but was also shocked.

"_Oi__ mate_, it's not charity," Draco said sarcastically, sighing. "Do _I_ look like the kind who _gives_ to charity, or to a _Weasley_?" The twins looked at each other and agreed that he was not the kind. 

"I'm tired. We've been here for hours and I want to get some rest. Let's get on with this," Draco rubbed his eyes for effect. The twins nodded and smiled. It was more than mere tiredness; Draco was actually being kind. He wasn't such a bad lot after all. Well, not all the time.

"Right mate, let's grab our goodies and head for the Burrow!" And with that, Fred and George picked up theirs and Draco's presents, heading off to their brooms and back to their home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhhhh! I'm late! I'm late!" Phoenix screamed, rushing about the house like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten!" Ginny scurried beside Phoenix, handing her extra robes and a broomstick. Phoenix had been helping Ginny with her project for a few hours and hadn't noticed the time fly by. It was now dinnertime and the twins had just arrived with Draco.

Phoenix whizzed past her cousin, "Hey Drake, bye Drake!" Phoenix waved and took off with broom in hand, almost tripping over the twins who had ran into the house and up the stairs to wrap their presents.

Draco's shot up an eyebrow as he watched Phoenix scream out the door, "Where's she off too?" Draco absently asked Ginny. Ginny shrugged, wiping her hands with a cloth.

"Oh, she said she had some parcels to pick up in London. She's running a little late," Ginny reached for Draco's bags and took them from him, taking them up the stairs. Draco looked slightly taken aback by this but then proceeded to follow her up the stairs.

"You'll be staying with Percy. He has a big room and a big ego, I think you two will get along just grand!" Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Draco snorted at this. He had never had a problem with the bookish Weasley before.

Ginny set his bags down and wiped her brow with the cloth she had in her hands earlier. She was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a tight red and white t-shirt that read "Bah Humbug!" Draco inwardly laughed. It must have been Phoenix's t-shirt.

"What do you have in here, bricks?" Ginny asked sarcastically. She sighed, trying to put the bags out of the way. Her hair kept on falling in her face even though she had it tied back in a ponytail. Draco felt an instant urge to tug her hair out of the ponytail and grab the back of her head and steal a smoldering kiss from her small pouty lips. Determined as he was, he held this urge back.

"Coal actually, for all the naughty Weasleys," Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. 

Ginny looked up, her cheeks flushed. They were beginning to play that cat and mouse game again, and he didn't know why. He knew that the book was the reason why they liked each other, but right now he didn't care. He didn't care what she wore or who she was; he was attracted to her.

"You need me to take your robes?" Ginny asked a little flustered. Draco made her stomach do somersaults when he drawled in that sexy voice of his. Draco smiled at her reaction and took off his robes with the two presents hidden within it, and draped it over a chair.

"Oh I need you Virginia, but not to take my robes...unless it's to take them off of me!" Draco seductively narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Ginny as he rested his robes on the chair, leaning in to catch her scent. She smelled of lemons. She must have been cleaning. He didn't know why the image of Ginny cleaning aroused him.

Ginny swallowed hard and looked up. That was a big mistake, for she found herself lost in the stormy orbs that were his eyes. He had a genuine smile on his face as his left cheek had dimpled, but his eyes were lidded and sexy. She could see some of his smooth chest peak out from the opening of his black dress shirt that had a few buttons undone. 

Ginny licked her lips nervously and stepped forward, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear, reaching up on her tiptoes, tilting her head, closing her eyes slightly. Draco's smile deepened and he brought his hand up behind her head, tugging out the elastic band that held her hair. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. He ran his fingers through her hair and tugged her head back gently, bringing his lips down to hers.

"Fox," he whispered, his lips descending down onto hers. The temperature had gone up fifty degrees in the room.

"Dragon," she whispered in return, eagerly seeking his lips.

"DINNER'S READY!" Molly Weasley's voice boomed throughout the house, causing Draco to take a step back, letting go of Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes and what it looked like to Draco, stomped her foot at this and turned to Draco blushing, but breathing heavily.

"Dinner time," Draco nodded and smirked, following the bashful redhead downstairs. This would be a fun holiday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix ran out of the house with the broom in hand. She hadn't seen where she was running before she ran right smack dab into what she thought was a tree. It, however, was a Harry.

"Nix!" Harry cried, with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

He had reached down and picked her up. Ron and Hermione were beside him giggling. The three of them had decided to build a snowman, an excuse for them to talk about Trafalgar and the Death Eater. Hermione had come to the conclusion that they would never find out more unless the Death Eater came back again.

"Hey!" Phoenix said breathlessly as she rose to her feet. "Gotta go to London," Phoenix wiped herself off and looked around to see if this was a good a place as any to take off.

"But you'll miss dinner!" Ron said with a shocked look on his face. He didn't understand how people could skip dinner. Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"But London would be a few hours broom ride from here, wouldn't it Harry?" Hermione turned to Harry who nodded. He had often calculated the time from the Durselys to the Burrow during his dreaded summer visits.

"I'll get there by 8 p.m.? That'll be too late! Fuck!" Phoenix cursed at this. Hermione frowned at Phoenix's swearing while Ron grinned.

"It'd be longer if you didn't know the way. I know it, and I could take you. Maybe cut down the time too!" Harry added hopefully. He needed an adventure of some sort.

Phoenix nodded her head, "Ok, this would probably be better done at night anyways," Phoenix motioned to her broomstick and the other three nodded. Just then Molly called for dinner and Ron smiled, grabbing Hermione.

"Best o' luck to ya mates!" Ron waved and Hermione smiled as they ran inside the house.

"Do you know how to ride a broom?" Harry asked questioningly. He knew that Phoenix was primarily raised in a muggle world and she was kind of dainty. She might not know how to properly ride a broom.

"Hmmm, is it like this?" Phoenix said cockily as she pushed off the broom in an effortless swoop then came back down and picked Harry up. She definitely knew how to ride a broom.

"Want the driver's seat?" Phoenix smirked and Harry nodded. Phoenix slid down the broom as Harry mounted it. Phoenix wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and took the extra robes Ginny had given her and wrapped them around both her and Harry.

"Here!" Phoenix took off her riding gloves and gave them to Harry who turned back and smiled gratefully at her, putting them on. They were a tight fit, but they would do.

"Let's go!"

Harry and Phoenix took off into the air and they immediately felt the cold icy air slice into their skin. After a few miles of travel Harry began to visibly shake and Phoenix started to worry. Taking her wand out of her robes, she poked it in between the extra robes pointing the wand at Harry's robes and through chattering teeth shouted a spell.

"_Torridos_!" Harry could instantly feel his robes become warm. Phoenix, still chattering, applied the same spell on herself.

"How'd you know that spell?" Harry asked appreciatively. He had figured Phoenix not to be the most apt student since Snape's degrading her in front of the entire sixth year class.

"My mom and I traveled a lot, sometimes on brooms since I'm not allowed to apparate yet. And some of the places we went too you couldn't have a portkey for," Phoenix shivered, but smiled. Harry smiled too. This ride would go a lot faster now that he was comfortably warm.

"We've probably got another hour before we get to London," Harry shouted above the howling wind. Although his body was warm, his face was not.

Phoenix nodded her head, "I didn't think we'd get there in time, but I'm still prepared." Harry looked at her questioningly then turned his head forward to watch out in front of him. What was she prepared for? What were they doing?

It was now very dark and hard to see out. Phoenix brought her wand out again and searched Harry's robes. Finding Harry's thin gloves in his pockets, she put them on and brought her wand hand out in front of Harry.

"_Lumos_!" Now Harry had a light. She was very resourceful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Weas-Ron, that's _my_ knee!" Draco growled as Ron's face went beet red and scowled at Draco. He had meant to reach out and caress Hermione's knee but instead grabbed Draco's.

Ginny and Charlie snorted at this, as did Bill and the twins who were trying hard not to laugh out loud at their embarrassed brother and the scowling Malfoy.

"I feel so cheap!" Draco said with such a straight face that Bill, Fred, and George outright laughed at the dinner table. Draco too broke out into a big grin at his own joke. Ginny and Charlie were laughing quietly and Hermione was suppressing a grin and Percy looked confused at the scene. Ron turned several shades of red.

"All right boys, let's eat!" Molly softly scolded and brought in the dinner. Christmas Eve Lamb with cranberries and mashed potatoes and steamed carrots. It looked very delicious.

Everyone around the table dug in. Even Draco got his hands dirty. After every single plate was cleared and the Weasleys leaned back in their chairs, Draco wiped his mouth fully sated and spoke up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you very much for such a fine dinner. It was excellent. Thank you again for having me over." Molly smiled. She had never liked Lucius and knew that Draco and Ron did not get along, but he had manners, and he seemed genuine in his compliment.

"Thank you Draco," Molly smiled and began to clear and clean the dishes. Ginny got up to help and Draco joined her. He had never cleared dishes before.

"Do you not have a house elf to help you?" Draco asked somewhat distastefully.

Molly snorted, "No son, this is not some elegant manor like your home."

"You can say that again," Draco muttered quietly to himself.

"What's that dear?" Molly asked. Draco wasn't sure if she had heard him. She looked as though she had sharp ears. Most mothers did.

"Pity you don't have an elf," Draco smiled elegantly and set his dishes on the kitchen counter. 

Molly eyed him suspiciously but smiled, "Yes, a pity." 

Draco looked around awkwardly. It really was a small hovel, but it was warm and cozy, much friendlier than his icy cold mansion.

"Draco, you wanna play Exploding Snaps?" Ginny asked Draco as she led him into the family room. Draco nodded his head.

The Weasleys, Hermione and Draco played Exploding Snaps for the next few hours, which led to Draco winning every game and Ron throwing his cards up in the air, cursing. This then resulted in having his mother yell at him and send him up to his room to think about what he had just done. Draco was having a lot of fun.

Draco sat around and listened in utter fascination to stories that Charlie told about his expeditions in Romania. Charlie told them all about the new species of dragon that they had found, which they hadn't classified yet since it was a cousin to another species of dragon that they had to sort out. Bill told his father about a counter-curse they were working on and that a counter-curse for the Avada Kedavra still hasn't been found; none of the Unforgivables were, but they were working on them. 

They talked for hours until it reached midnight. Molly was worried about Harry and had decided to stay up and wait for him to return. Draco agreed to stay up as well, as he was worried about Phoenix. They had not arrived home yet. 

"Mum, go to bed, you're falling asleep already!" Ginny said, sighing. She was not worried about Harry or Phoenix for she knew how independent and resourceful those two were. Ron, who had come back downstairs and begrudgingly apologised to everyone, including Draco, to Draco's delight, agreed with Ginny.

"Right mum! You and dad go to bed. Ginny, Mione and I will wait up." He knew that if something was wrong with Harry, he'd feel it. 

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes if something has happened, we have Bill and Charlie," Bill and Charlie nodded their heads. They looked sleepy too, but could be easily rustled awake if needed.

"We'll wait up too!" the twins said in unison. Percy, again, had already gone to bed.

"Well..." Molly was hesitant, but beginning to crack.

"Come on Molly, I'm sure the kids are fine," Arthur said, leading his wife upstairs.

"All right, but let me know if anything is wrong. Don't be afraid to wake me!" Everyone agreed, nodding their heads, shooing her upstairs. She hesitantly turned around and went upstairs and disappeared into her room with her husband.

"Yeah, waking her up is like asking for a death wish!" Ron commented, causing everyone to laugh. Even Draco had a small smile spread across his lips.

"Guys, Bill and I are gonna go upstairs to sleep, but come get us if anything is wrong," Charlie said with a serious expression on his face. Bill also sported a serious expression on his face for which Draco was grateful.

The twins went into the kitchen and picked up a bag and poured its contents on the table. They were still wrapping. They told everyone that the kitchen was off limits as they went back to their wrapping. Ron and Hermione sat down on the sofa and brought out the chessboard. Ron smiled triumphantly. He would finally win tonight. 

Ginny stifled a yawn and grabbed a blanket that was hanging on one of the chairs and wrapped it around her shoulders. Draco smiled. She looked absolutely adorable. She curled up on the floor and patted the spot beside her and Draco obediently sat down beside her.

"Trained already Malfoy?" Ron smirked. He had been eyeing Draco and Ginny interacting.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione hissed and moved her bishop. Ron promptly shut his mouth and looked down, listening to Hermione, and concentrating on the game. Draco and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

"Where's Phoenix?" Draco whispered quietly, scooting closer to Ginny. Ginny took out a deck of cards and began sorting them, then dealing them out to her and Draco.

"She'll be fine; she's with Harry!" Ginny said simply and Draco scowled.

"How about you don't make me more worried about her?" Draco said sarcastically and Ginny giggled.

"They'll be fine and here in no time," Ginny clutched her pendant and smiled. Draco cocked an eyebrow at this.

"How do you know?" he asked, wondering what secret powers Ginny possessed to know this.

"I just...know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

gai = Cantonese for "whore"

lay da yuen fay gay mm sai sou = Cantonese for "You jack off and never wash" 

sAY Baht Poh = Cantonese for "bitch"


	18. Christmas at the Burrow

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 17: Christmas at the Burrow**

Harry and Phoenix landed quietly on the outskirts of Soho, the red-light district in downtown London. It was after 9 p.m. Before they had to land they had had to lay low for a while until the muggles started to go in doors. Harry and Phoenix dismounted their broom. Harry surveyed the city, holding up the broom, his eyes ready, and his body alert.

"It's quiet," he noted with suspicion.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "It's Christmas Eve. Everyone's inside." 

Phoenix ran over to a little shop and peeked inside. Her feet were already starting to get wet from the snow. Harry walked up beside her and peeked inside. The shop was dark; it was closed.

"Hey sorry Nix, it's closed," A guilty expression hung on his face. He could have got them there faster if he had pushed himself, but he had begun to enjoy the feel of Phoenix's small hands wrapped around his waist and her chest pressed against his back.

"The store closed at 7. We woulda never made it!" Phoenix sighed, but she didn't seem unhappy.

"If we were never gonna make it, why did we come?" Harry asked quizzically.

Phoenix pulled out her wand and grinned at Harry, "I told ya I was prepared." 

Phoenix looked around to see if anyone was outside. The streets were deserted. Phoenix motioned like she owned the place, using the wand as though it was a key. Someone then stepped out onto the streets and Phoenix quickly put her wand back inside her robes and grabbed the doorknob with her left hand and motioned with her right hand as though she had a key in it.

"Any problems Miss?" It was a bobby, and he looked at them skeptically.

"No, just forgot my presents inside," Phoenix smiled sweetly, feigning a British accent.

"I'm sure the owner will give them to you on Boxing Day," The policeman said, thinking he had caught two criminals in the act.

"Hmmm, well I _am_ the owner; so, no I think I'll get them now!" Phoenix said pompously and pointed her finger at the doorknob so that the policeman couldn't see. For once she was glad she was a freak and didn't need a wand to perform magic.

"_Alohomora__!_" Phoenix said quietly. Harry gawked at her as she unlocked the door and walked inside like she owned the place.

"What did you say Miss?" The policeman asked. He was still skeptical, but at least somewhat convinced that she owned the place since she had the key.

"I just remembered the alarm. I have to ...de-set it, or whatever." Phoenix popped inside and saw an alarm silently beeping, waiting to be disarmed.

"_Deletrius_!" Harry was inside, out of sight from the bobby, pointing his wand at the alarm, making it disintegrate. There were no worries about the alarm going off now. Phoenix grinned at him as he hid his wand back inside his robes. Phoenix found the light switch and turned on the lights and smiled as the bobby popped his head in.

"All good with the alarm and everything?" he asked, seeming much more convinced that they were not thieves as a smile now appeared on his face.

"Oh very much so, thank you for being so careful with us. I really appreciate it," Phoenix smiled and the policeman nodded his head and started to walk away. 

"Merry Christmas youngin's!" Harry and Phoenix smiled and waved at the retreating bobby.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" they greeted, and as soon as the bobby was out of sight Phoenix and Harry broke down into fits of giggles.

"You're bloody brilliant!" Harry smiled at the very cunning Phoenix.

"Well you're not so bad yourself! That was some quick thinking on the alarm!" Harry blushed. He was very good at spells and the defense against the dark arts.

"So why did we break in?" Harry asked, closing the door, looking around the shop. It was an office like building. There seemed to be nothing in plain sight to steal.

"To get some stuff I ordered," Phoenix peeked under a desk and then disappeared around the back.

"Here it is!" Phoenix exclaimed from the back room as Harry sauntered in. Phoenix was standing in front of several large bags that seemed to be holding presents.

"Christmas presents?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Christmas presents I had ordered on Friday. What did you think we were coming in here for, info on Voldemort?" Phoenix asked with a laugh and then noticed the sheepish expression on Harry's face and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, I'm not actually seeking a death wish like you are Potter!" Harry scowled at Phoenix but she had failed to see this as she was looking over her presents, making sure they were all there.

"You ordered all this Friday and it was here by Sunday? What kinda place is this?" Harry asked, helping Phoenix with the bags. Some of them were heavy.

"It's a dealership kinda place. It buys and sells goods. My mom used this place a lot in her travels, if she needed stuff from home or for her lectures, et cetera. It's kinda shady, but reliable," Phoenix began to stuff her parcels into a bottomless bag that she had brought with her and tried to tie it onto the broomstick.

"Do Squibs run this place?" Harry asked, swatting Phoenix's hand aside so that he could properly tie the bag on so that it was secure. Phoenix stuck her tongue out at him and began searching her robes for something.

"No," Phoenix shook her head, rummaging through her robe pockets. "They're muggles that know of the magical world. They're shady though so they keep it all down low. Not too good for business if you confess you trade with wizards," Phoenix grinned at Harry who laughed.

"You got a lot of stuff here," Harry picked up the bottomless bag, which made everything light, thank Merlin! 

"Yeah well there's nine Weasleys all together and then there's Granger and you." Phoenix managed to find what she was searching for in her robes and brought it out. It was an envelope. She set it on the table.

"Me?" Harry smiled. Phoenix had thought to buy him a present. He had thought to buy her something too, but Phoenix had more money than him, and probably better taste. Didn't most women?

Phoenix nodded her head, searching in the folds of her robes again, bringing out a piece of parchment and a quill. 

"Uh, Harry can you count the money in there and see if it's enough," Phoenix began scribbling on the parchment while Harry opened up the envelope and gasped.

"There must be over two-thousand pounds in here!" Phoenix looked up at Harry confused.

"Yeah, is that enough? I've already paid them for the order. It goes on my account and my accountant writes a check for it, so that money is merely for compensation and damages," Phoenix pointed to the melted alarm and Harry let out a nervous cough.

"Uncle Lucius told me to convert all my money into gold at Gringotts, but my mom and I already have an account there, well they're both mine now, and I wanted a little spending money if I came to London to visit," Phoenix explained this all to Harry who was still gaping at the money, open-mouthed.

"Do I need more?" Phoenix asked and began rummaging through her robes again.

"No, no, this will be good enough. It'll cover everything," Harry set down the envelope and Phoenix stopped going through her robes and finished scribbling on the parchment. She folded the note and put it inside the envelope with the money.

"Will they know it was you who broke in?" Harry asked.

"Well when they notice my stuff isn't here, yeah," Phoenix smiled sarcastically and pointed outside. Harry grabbed the broom and headed outside.

"So that was your 'Sorry to mess up your alarm, but I got my stuff now, thanks' Note?" Phoenix snorted at this and found her hand at the back of the doorknob, twisting it so that it locked.

"Yeah, kinda," Phoenix took a big whiff of the winter air as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her and Harry. Her breath floated in the wind like smoke. She giggled.

Harry watched her moment of carefree childishness and smiled. She looked so vulnerable and sweet. Phoenix looked up at the sky and smiled, pointing to the billions of stars that hung sparkling in the night sky. Harry looked up with her as they stood outside the door. Mistletoe hung above them.

"Mistletoe!" Harry winked. He could be incredibly sexy and witty at times without even knowing it. And his boy-like face and charm just made Phoenix melt.

Harry leaned down and captured Phoenix's lips, sending shockwaves throughout her body, warming her more than her robes did. The kiss was soft and chaste, but lingering and sweet.

"Shall we go?" Harry grinned, mounting the broom, him being the tease for once.

"Yes we shall," Phoenix jumped up on the broom and positioned herself behind Harry and held on for dear life as they raced back towards the Burrow. It was now 10 p.m. and it was starting to snow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa. Hermione had cuddled up close to Ron, who had a protective arm draped over her as her head rested on his chest. They looked adorable together.

Ginny's head started to droop as her and Draco continued to play cards. Fred and George had finished wrapping their presents and had taken to hiding their gifts under the tree and playing hacky sack until one in the morning. Fred and George then called it quits and waved goodnight to Ginny and Draco and went up to their rooms to go to bed.

Ginny dropped her cards and shook her head, trying to wake herself up. Draco looked at her concerned. Ginny looked at the clock and smiled sleepily at Draco and got up and ran quietly upstairs. A minute later she ran back down the stairs changed into snowman pajamas and a present in her hands. Draco let out a soft laugh at her in her cute snowman pjs.

"Well its technically Christmas, so...Merry Christmas Draco," Ginny smiled and handed the present to Draco, who dumbly took it. He hadn't expected her to get him a gift. She sat down beside him and covered the blanket over both of them, smiling at Draco, urging him to open it.

Draco didn't have to be told twice as he tore open the wrapping paper. It was a journal. It was the same kind of journal that Phoenix had gotten him, but this journal had a dragon charm on it. It had an animated dragon in silver that stalked the cover and made a motion as if to growl then settled and posed beautifully for Draco to turn the page. The pages were blank, except the inside cover, which read:

_Dragon,_

_I know this book has caused you a lot of pain, as it has with me._

_It has made me question my feelings for you, but I have come _

_to__ realise that those feelings have been there all along._

_Remember the Chamber of Secrets?_

_Remember the Dungeons?_

_Remember the numerous times you have saved my life?_

_All this and more led me to fall in love with you, not a book._

_I asked Dumbledore whether a book could have such power, _

_and__ he said yes. But with such an evil curse, only ill thoughts,_

_only__ ill wishes could be granted. And were our wishes ill tempered?_

_I wanted you to care, and you wanted me to see you for who you_

_truly__ are. And I do. And you do care._

_I know I am just a lowly person in your mind, not worthy of your_

_time__ or love, but please know that you have been in my heart for_

_as__ long as I can remember._

_We were destined to be together:_

_In mind, body and soul.___

_Love always,_

_Fox_

Draco looked up at Ginny who was blushing.

"Hermione and I lifted the curse. It's just a regular journal now, no curses," Ginny turned the book over in Draco's hand and traced the dragon with her tiny fingertips.

"Phoenix helped me with that." Draco still stared at her, dumbfounded.

"When?" he managed to sputter out.

"This morning," Ginny looked at Draco skeptically.

"No, when did you lift the curse?" he asked and Ginny's eye brightened at this.

"Oh, about a week ago," Ginny answered and Draco stumbled backwards. These feelings he had for her now, this past week, they were definitely real. And in her note she had said that the book didn't even have the power to make those wishes come true. So it was real, their feelings were real.

"Remember the Dungeons?" he whispered, thinking of when he carried her up the stairs, but Ginny shook her head, blushing.

"No, it was the end of your fifth year, before summer," she whispered, blushing as a light went off in Draco's head. He had noticed her in her first year, after she had come out of the Chamber of Secrets, unscathed and alive, but it was the incident in the dungeons that had turned his world upside down.

**[flashback]**

"That Weasley girl has gotten hot!" Blaise commented to Draco as they stood in the hallways as others ran by them, heading off to their classes.

Draco watched Ginny run by with her hand in the air, calling out for her brother and Potter to wait up. Draco scowled at this. He had been slightly infatuated with her when she first arrived, in a perverse sense. She was small, petite and pretty, but most importantly she was very mysterious and someone he could easily make fun of. 

As the years went by, less and less people talked to her. Her only friends seemed to be The Dream Team, that camera-toting boy and Longbottom. She apparently still hadn't gotten over her crush on Potter, which annoyed Draco greatly. He wasn't sure why he was annoyed, just that he was annoyed. He accounted it on the fact that she was a fan of Potter whereas he was now. In the end, he chastised himself for even thinking about the youngest Weasley. It wasn't sensible. It wasn't true to a Malfoy.

"Do you think she's prettier than me Drakey?" Pansy cooed. Draco scowled at the Slytherin girl and shook her off his arm.

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco turned and watched the petite redhead catch up with her friends, smiling. Pansy watched this with disgust; Blaise watched with casual interest.

"So you gonna go see Professor Snape now?" Blaise asked, standing up straight, figuring he shouldn't be too late for class.

"Yeah, I'll see you after lunch," Draco said casually as Blaise nodded and Pansy blew him a kiss. Draco rolled his eyes and dry heaved. Merlin he hated that girl!

Draco did have to meet with Snape about a Potion's assignment but it would not last well into lunch. For the past year he had been spying on Potter's new special education project: _Dumbledore's Army_. He had snatched a batch of Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office and got Pansy to get a few strands of Ravenclaw's Zacharias Smith's hair for him. He had not told Pansy why he wanted the hair, nor had he let her, Blaise or even Crabbe and Goyle in on his plan. He hadn't even broke the agreement that Potter's infernal fan group had been forced to sign. A girlfriend of Cho Chang had done that for him. 

He didn't know why he went and never told on them, but he did. His father had never asked him to and even if he had, Draco believed that he wouldn't have done it. The classes were actually somewhat helpful even though he knew most of what they practiced. And today they had another meeting, and since everyone was sworn to secrecy, no one had a clue that the real Zack Smith was not attending these classes.

Draco sauntered towards Snape's office in the dungeons. He felt no need to hurry, he never did. The halls were empty, and as he descended down into the dungeons, he had a sinking feeling that Snape was not there. The door was open so he walked in and looked around. He was in one of the dungeons where they had their Potions' classes (sometimes the room switched around on their own). Draco looked around wearily and was about to head out when a red blur ran in through the door, causing the door to sway and then slam shut. Draco lunged for it.

"No!" Draco grabbed the knob. The door was locked, from the outside.

"Professor?" a meek voice questioned. The chocolate brown eyes of Ginny Weasley met the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

"Malfoy?" It was more of a statement than a question, and a disappointed one at that.

"Weasel," Draco drawled and considered bashing his head off of the door, but refrained from doing so.

"Where's Snape?" Ginny asked accusingly, as if Draco had murdered him and dragged his carcass off.

"Your guess is as good as mine Red!" Draco refrained from shouting. He was locked in the dungeons with a Weasley, a Potter-worshipping Weasley.

"He called me here to talk to me," Ginny told Draco, not quite believing that this was all real.

"Same here," Draco said, leaning against the door in a manner he knew very well was incredibly sexy.

"Do you think that he meant for this to happen?" Ginny asked awkwardly. She looked uncomfortable with him. Draco smirked. He liked the reactions he got from her.

"Yeah, I think his idea of fun is setting up two enemies in a room and watch them fight 'til the death!" Draco said sarcastically. Ginny's eyes widened defensively at this.

"You're not my enemy," Ginny whispered, looking hurt. Draco frowned. He hadn't expected such a raw emotion to come out of her.

"I was just kidding Weasley. He'll be here; he's probably just been detained." Ginny's eyes popped open again.

"What if the Order has called him? He won't be back for a long time!" Draco eyed Ginny suspiciously as she said this.

"The Order?" Draco asked as Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Nevermind, let's just wait for Snape," Ginny sat down on a desk and Draco stood up and walked over beside her, still looking at her funny, but dropping the subject. They sat there for what seemed like hours until Ginny spoke up.

"Are you gonna be prefect again next year?" Draco looked up, a smug look on his face.

"Of course," he replied as if she had asked an incredibly stupid question. Ginny rolled her eyes at this. "Oh, and your brother is a wise choice?" Draco snorted and Ginny balled her fists at her side.

"You leave my brother out of this!" Ginny jumped to her feet. Draco had stood up too, towering over the petite redhead. She looked up at him, ready to strike. He stepped forward.

"Or what Weasley?" Draco smirked, looking down into her fiery eyes, "Potter can't save you from the big bad here now can he?" 

That was the last straw. She was sick and tired of him making fun of her because her family, or their lack of wealth or her crush on Harry Potter. She felt something inside her snap. Draco heard the slap before he felt it. He saw her small hand dart out, palm flat, and smack against his cheek. She instantly regretted it and reached out to touch his cheek.

"Oh Merlin, Draco, I am so sorry." Draco caught her wrist and brought it out of reach of his face. Ginny winced as his grip was strong and tight.

"Draco, you're hurting me," Ginny cried a little as he tugged her forward so that she was pressed up tightly against him. He was manhandling her; he was supposed to be her greatest enemy, yet she felt such a strong attraction to him that she was afraid she was going to pounce on him and devour his lips if he showed the slightest sign of weakness.

Draco glared down and the fiery redhead, who's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. A mixed look of guilt and anger hung on her face, and if he wasn't mistaken, lust also hung there. He felt it too, this attraction. He had felt something akin to it before when he saw her in the halls, but now it was deeper, and more powerful. 

They obviously had a chemical attraction. Whenever they were near each other they fought with words or actions. This was merely the first time they were forced to be with each other by themselves for a long period of time. Apparently their anger was merely a mask for lust.

"And you didn't just hurt me?" Draco sneered. He had backed her into the wall and had a knee wedged in between her legs, pinning her to the wall.

"But I apologized," she breathed, not sounding so much in pain physically, but emotionally.

Draco's expression softened when he saw the deep regret and sadness in her eyes, and traced a finger down her lips. Trailing his fingers along her cheekbones, he dove his fingers into her hair. She moaned as he gently massaged her hair. He leaned down to kiss her when a sound similar to a loud clearing of the throat interrupted them. 

It was Snape, and he was scowling.

**[end flashback]**

"We were in those dungeons for how long, an hour? At each other's throat but then-"

"But then I saw a flash of the real you and you felt what I felt, that feeling that we were meant to be together," Ginny cut Draco off, explaining as best as she could.

"But whenever we tried to express ourselves," Draco paused and drew Ginny into his arms, "we always got interrupted." He bent his head down to kiss her just as Harry and Phoenix burst in through the door.

"Hey!" Phoenix grinned as Draco and Ginny quickly detangled themselves from one another. Ginny looked as though she was pouting, and in fact, so did Draco.

"Uh...I'll just head up to bed," Phoenix grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs. Harry shook his head, confused at Ginny and Malfoy and went over to the couch to wake up Ron and Hermione who hugged each other good night and went up stairs with Harry.

Ginny blushed and got up, grabbing the blanket and putting it back on the chair. She turned, getting ready to go upstairs when Draco grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Virginia, I think I've known all along that it wasn't the book. Some mystical force wants us to be together, and I'm fine with that. I'm ecstatic about it actually. I could never do better than you. I don't deserve you. You're kind, sweet, beautiful, and caring, and I have always cared for you, and I have _always_ noticed you, only you. What I'm saying is...I love you."

Ginny smiled, almost crying as Draco folded her into his arms and lowered his lips to her, tasting her lips for the first time, after so long. The kiss was hard, passionate and desperate, trying to compensate for the love lost over the past several years. There was desire, yet simple need and want in the kiss. It electrified them. 

Ginny's lips went numb, but she ached for more, opening her mouth for him so that he could invade her mouth with his tongue softly dueling hers. Each intake of breath, each kiss felt like something awakening inside. Something new, something warm; it was love.

"I love you too Draco," Ginny whispered, taking in air as Draco trailed kisses down her jawline and down the nape of her neck causing her to softly giggle. Draco looked up and smiled. He had never felt so happy in his life. So instead of words, he used his lips, and claimed his Virginia once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Merry Christmas! Rise and shine!" Fred and George called, popping their heads into everyone's rooms, waking everyone up.

Phoenix got up and smiled. She loved Christmas morning. She turned to her right where Granger slept and nudged her awake.

"Ron?" Hermione said sleepily and Phoenix got up and kicked her gently.

"As if!" Phoenix said in her most offended tone.

"Heheh," Hermione giggled and rubbed her eyes. Phoenix laughed at this. Granger had tricked her. Phoenix now saw why Harry liked the girl, although she was brainy, she had a good sense of humour.

"Come on Gin Gin," Phoenix shook Ginny awake who smiled, stretching.

"Merry Christmas!" she stretched and Phoenix waved her hand in front of her face as if something smelled.

"Can we have some merry breath mints?" Phoenix coughed and Ginny blushed, closing her mouth tightly.

Phoenix got up and ran to the bathroom first, brushing her teeth and hair. After she got out of the bathroom Hermione ran in, beating Ginny who stomped her foot and sulked outside the door, waiting. 

Phoenix strolled down the hall to Percy's room and knocked and then opened the door. Percy sat at his desk scribbling notes but then abruptly got up and greeted Phoenix. Draco groggily got out of his sleeping bag on the floor, muttering to himself. He didn't care for sleeping bags or sleeping on the ground.

"Dragon!" Phoenix grinned and pointed to the hallway. Draco nodded his head and got up. He was in a pair of long silk pajama bottoms and a matching black shirt. Phoenix was wearing something similar, although a silver grey colour. 

Draco went out into the hall, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

Phoenix whispered to Draco, "Did you get any presents?" 

Draco nodded his head, "Yeah, expect for the parents, Potter, and Fred and George." Draco couldn't buy them anything with the twins there.

Phoenix grinned at this, "Good! I got the rest of them covered." Draco nodded his head and looked around Phoenix's shoulder at Ginny, who dove into the washroom once Hermione left. No one was apparently going to have a shower until after opening presents.

"Line up now if you want in!" Phoenix smiled and Draco sleepily nodded and pointed to Percy's room.

"The presents are in there," Phoenix went back into Percy's room, wished him a Merry Christmas and grabbed Draco's presents.

When the whole family had woken up, and the adults had some coffee in them, they began to open their presents. The Weasleys all got their Christmas jumpers, including Harry. Everyone groaned. Ron got a new broom for Christmas, which he was very happy about. 

They all got candy and clothes, and Ginny got a book on Advanced Potions. Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged presents, and the twins dolled out their presents to everyone. Molly and Arthur were shocked at their gifts. The twins smiled at Draco who awkwardly smiled back. The Weasleys had even got Phoenix and Draco gifts. Phoenix got a silver brush and matching mirror, which Phoenix loved. Draco got an antique chess board, which he was very impressed with.

Phoenix smiled and brought out hers and Draco's bag. Draco had covered Phoenix's presents where as Phoenix had covered what Draco didn't get. Things ended up working out in the end. Draco distributed the presents he bought, with his and Phoenix's names attached to them, and handed them out. Bill immediately put on the coat and smiled giving Draco the thumbs up. He was very impressed. Charlie admired the silver compass and thanked Draco and Phoenix, and Percy absolutely loved the desk set. 

Hermione looked puzzled when Draco presented her with the quill and parchment and gasped a thank you when she saw how lovely it was. Ron, who was eating a slice of bacon almost dropped his present and dumbly thanked Draco, admiring his gift, even though it was a slight insult.

Phoenix reached into her bag and took out the presents she had for the rest of the Weasleys. To Mrs. Weasley she gave an envelope to, which contained a Spa pass at a famous Spa in London. Molly almost swooned.

"Uhm, this is for you Mr. Weasley, but it's also for the entire family. Fred and George told me how much you like muggle electronics, et cetera." Phoenix pulled out a slim black box.

"It's a laptop. It runs on batteries, so you don't need an outlet and it's connected to satellites so you don't need a cable. It goes on the Internet, so you can find out all you wanna know about muggles here." Arthur dumbly took the box and smiled at it like a little kid. Everyone looked impressed.

"Fred. George. Draco and I got you gift certificates at a music shop in London. You can buy new guitars, drums, amps, mixers, whatever you like." Fred and George took the envelope grinning.

"Thanks Nix, thanks Malfoy!" Draco nodded and smiled.

"Ginny, I'm gonna get you your present when we go to Hogsmeade when schools starts," Phoenix looked guiltily at Ginny, who merely laughed and smiled at this.

"It's ok Nix," Ginny smiled, a little confused as to why Phoenix had gotten everyone but her a gift.

"Oh, and Harry, I saw this and thought of you." Phoenix pulled out the last present. It was a silver and gold box, fairly small.

Harry took the present and opened it up. Inside was a Snitch. It was gold and silver and hummed gently, rising up in the air. Both Harry and Ron looked at it with awe.

"It's a Dual Snitch. It does whatever you command it to. Professionals use 'em for practice, and..." Phoenix brought her finger to it and tapped it. Suddenly the Snitch whizzed and split into two smaller snitches, one was gold while the other was silver.

"Brilliant!" Ron gushed with his presents still in hand. Phoenix smiled at the appreciative look on Harry's face and commanded the snitch.

"Together! Return!" Phoenix pointed at the snitches which melded into one again and returned to the box.

"Uh, so I need my wand to do that?" Harry laughed and Phoenix blushed.

"Uh, yeah...hehe..." Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly, and Arthur all cocked an eyebrow and looked at each other.

Everyone began buzzing about, playing with their new toys, talking about how generous Phoenix and Draco were, not watching them take off to the corner. It was time for them to exchange their gifts, which were not as fancy. 

Draco brought out a small present and gave it to Phoenix who smiled and opened it. They were both sitting on the ground in the corner. Inside Phoenix's package were a small picture frame and a small envelope. It was a picture of her mother holding her as a baby. It was a still photo in black and white. Phoenix opened the envelope. It was her birth certificate with her name on it and the adoption papers that stated her mother as Athenia Malfoy.

"See, you're a Malfoy." Draco smiled and Phoenix laughed, crying a little and hugged her cousin.

"Thank you Draco," Phoenix smiled and Draco took out another present. It was a small box and gave it to Phoenix, who looked shocked at getting more.

She opened it and inside was a tiny necklace with a crystal clear orb on it that shone violet and blue with hints of orange and gold flakes in the middle of it like a cat's eye.

"It's called a Dragon's Eye. It's a good luck charm. It disguises its holder, if charmed properly. My father gave this to your mother when they were at Hogwarts." Phoenix looked at the silver clasp of the necklace, which had an inscription on it that read: "Love from Luke."

A tear slid down Phoenix's cheek. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I heard father talk about this. She loved this necklace and wore it all the time, but after Hogwarts her and father became estranged. I think he changed after school, after me," Draco looked down at his hands.

Phoenix shook her head and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't him that changed Lucius; it was Lucius himself when he decided to become a Death Eater.

Phoenix set down her presents and took out her present for Draco and handed it to him.

"Sorry I only got you one Dragon," Phoenix smiled and Draco laughed, opening the present. Their theme this Christmas appeared to be frames and pictures. Draco took in some air as he looked at the picture. He remembered when it was taken. 

It was a moving picture. Phoenix and Draco were maybe five years old. Draco was hanging onto his father's shoulders. Lucius was laughing genuinely, and Phoenix was wrapped around her uncle's leg as he was playfully lifting her up in the air. Anyone who knew Lucius Malfoy and saw this picture would be beside himself or herself. He looked like a loving father, and for once that summer he was. Draco had to stop himself from crying as he traced the edges of the frame, which were decorated in the Malfoy crest.

"Before Lucius there was Luke" was inscribed on the back of the frame in silver letters. Draco smiled and hugged his cousin. Ginny and Harry were watching from the breakfast table, smiling. The twins too seemed to have seen this brother and sister like exchange.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a nice turkey dinner the Weasleys, Draco, Phoenix, Hermione, and Harry went out into the living room for an evening of entertainment in front of the fireplace.

Draco and Phoenix laughed as Ron and Ginny effectively reenacted the twins' farewell speech to Umbridge in their last year of school. Holding their brooms in their hands they saluted with Ginny/Fred telling Peeves to 'give her hell'! Molly smiled proudly at Fred and George who had covered their faces, embarrassed. Phoenix was amazed to learn that such a toad-faced woman had come to be in charge of Hogwarts the year before she had arrived. 

Draco laughed, "Yeah and I was part of her Disciplinary Committee!" Phoenix looked at Draco aghast and Ron nodded his head, glaring at Malfoy.

"Why?" Phoenix couldn't understand why Draco would work for such a woman.

"Because my father had told me to, that's why!" Draco stated simply and Phoenix rolled her eyes. She understood all too well how persuasive Lucius could be.

"You have to do everything your father tells you to do? Can't you grow a backbone Malfoy?" Ron spat, shaking his head, disgusted.

"You know what it feels like to grow a backbone Weasley?" Draco sneered at Ron, who frowned at this question.

"I do," Harry stated simply, remembering when Lockheart had removed the bones from his arm.

"That so Potter? Well how about every bone in your body?" Draco said through gritted teeth, hinting at life with his father was like.

Phoenix frowned and touched Draco's shoulder who had now backed down, but still scowled at both Ron and Harry who had now refused to look him in the eyes. They had no idea what life was like for Draco living with such an abusive man as Lucius Malfoy. They merely figured 'like father like son,' and that Draco would have the freedom and option not to agree to whatever his father wanted from him. 

Molly and Arthur looked at Draco in a new light, feeling immense pity for the boy. Bill shook his head while Charlie gave him a knowing nod.

"So that's when Fred and George expelled themselves and that's why they haven't graduated yet!" Ginny spoke up, diverting the attention away from Draco and relieving the tension in the room. Draco looked up at Ginny appreciatively as Phoenix assisted.

"So that's why there's a huge puddle of muck and moss in the corner of that hall?!" Phoenix exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"It's a tribute," George grinned while Fred added, "to the greatest shit disturbers of all time!"

"Fred!" Molly scolded, but Fred continued grinning proudly.

"What about the Marauders?" Bill asked. He too knew of the legends, in fact he had just entered Hogwarts when the infamous group was graduating.

"Who exactly are the Marauders?" Phoenix asked, very interested that there were shit disturbers worse than the Weasley twins.

"Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter!" Bill smiled, while Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Lupin? He's the werewolf, right?" Phoenix asked and Charlie grinned, nodding his head. 

"James Potter? Was he your dad Harry?" Phoenix asked Harry, who nodded sadly.

"I dunno Pettigrew, but isn't Sirius Black a wanted criminal and isn't he-?"

"Deadm" Harry said blankly. Phoenix eyed Harry hesitantly. His face was expressionless, and then he got up and left the room. Molly frowned at this.

"Sirius was innocent," Ron explained the real story, that it was in fact Pettigrew who had betrayed Harry's parents. Both Draco and Phoenix listened intently as Ron and Hermione explained that Black was dead because of his cousin, and hinted at Draco's father's involvement.

Draco scowled at this, "Weasley, I'm not my father. My name is Draco not Lucius!" Draco was sick of everyone identifying him with his father. "Whatever that bastard did, I am NOT to blame for it!" Draco got up and stormed outside. 

The Weasley clan looked at each other in shock. Phoenix got up, but Ginny had beaten her to the door, running outside calling Draco's name. Phoenix excused herself and went upstairs to find Harry.

"Harry?" Phoenix whispered, knocking on Ron's door. She opened it and found Harry sitting on the bed, playing absently with the snitch she had gotten him. Phoenix sat down on the bed beside Harry, who refused to look her in the eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry; I didn't know," Phoenix tentatively touched Harry's shoulder, which caused him to flinch. Phoenix withdrew her hand and frowned, looking down. Harry sighed and removed his glasses, setting them down on the table.

"It's just all still very fresh in my mind. Sirius was the closest thing to a father I ever had. And now he's gone and I have no one," Harry ran his hand through his wild untamed hair, trembling slightly.

"I don't have a father either, nor a mother, but I still have people," Phoenix whispered. Harry sometimes forgot that she was an orphan like him. "I have Draco and now I have Ginny, Fred and George, and you..." Harry looked up at Phoenix who was talking to her hands and smiled.

"Of course you have me!" Harry couldn't believe that he could feel so strongly about this girl. He wanted nothing more than for her to care about him the way he cared for her.

"Then don't think that you don't have anyone," Phoenix looked up, looking him straight in the eyes. "You have me," Phoenix stated simply, almost whispering it. There was something about this boy that drew her in.

Harry swallowed hard and smiled. If this was love, he could handle it.

Phoenix leaned in and kissed his cheek. As she drew back he leaned in and stole a kiss, bringing his hands to her cheeks, holding her face as he kissed her. Phoenix smiled and bit her lip while he held her face close to his, just staring into her stormy grey eyes with his emerald green ones. The subject had been dropped for the time being.

Harry brushed his thumbs down Phoenix's cheeks and straightened up. Leaning over the side of the bed he picked a parcel up off the ground and handed it to Phoenix.

"Your present," Harry smiled and watched Phoenix grin as she took it, tearing it open. 

Inside was a maroon shirt. It was a fitted t-shirt made of soft material. On the front, in gold letters, read: 'Gryffindor Lions.' Phoenix grinned, holding it up and then turned it around and gasped. The back was another colour: black with green letters that read: 'Slytherin Snakes.' He had made a shirt for her that represented both of her houses.

"I had Hermione help me out, and the twins," Harry blushed. It was, however, his idea.

Phoenix grinned, "This is...so thoughtful. I...you don't reject me because I'm a Slytherin?" Phoenix asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't reject you because you're Phoenix!" Harry exclaimed, shocked that she would ask such a question, and, as a Malfoy, be so insecure about what others thought of her.

"You are who you are. You are a Slytherin but you have also proven to everyone in this room, in this house, that you are also a Gryffindor! You are a Malfoy, yet something incredibly opposite to that. You are the best of both worlds. You are a loyal friend and fun to be around. I could never reject you Phoenix," Harry smiled at her as he took her hands into his.

Phoenix jumped onto Harry's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, planting soft butterfly kisses on his cheeks, nose, and eyelids, causing him to laugh and hold her tight.

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Draco!" Ginny ran through the snow trying to catch up with the tall Malfoy, his robes characteristically billowing out behind him. Merlin, he was hot!

Draco turned around; there was a desperate edge to his voice. His white-blonde hair hung in his face. His hair was getting longer; he was growing it out.

"They could never see me for who I am; only my father's face appears to them! Your brothers, your parents, they would never understand us! No one in the entire school will. My friends, your friends, my father would kill me!" Draco threw his hands up in the air cursing, pointing at the house.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, feeling her heart breaking. Her deep auburn hair whipped about her face as large yet light snowflakes began to fall down.

"What are you saying?" Ginny was afraid to hear the answer.

"This. Us," Draco let out a frustrated sigh, shrugging, "It could never work! No one would allow it!" Draco bit his lip in frustration. He looked angry, confused and hurt. He looked at Virginia who was looking down at the ground then whipped her head up, looking him straight in the eyes with resolved fury. 

"I don't give a fuck what other people think!" Ginny snapped, "Nor do I care what they will or will not allow!" Draco took a step back. He had never heard Ginny swear before.

"We're not living their lives, remember? We're living our own! Who cares what my brothers think?" Ginny threw her hands up in the air, "Frankly I think all of them get along with you fine except for Ron and Ron's a prat when it comes to me and ANYONE I wanna date!" Ginny plowed her way through the snow to stand directly below Draco with fire in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"If you're not your father then prove it! Live your own goddamn life Draco, not HIS!" Ginny breathed heavily as Draco reached down and grabbed her small frame, bringing her up close to him, crushing her lips with his own, claiming her mouth. After a brief passionate kiss, he tore his mouth away from hers and squeezed her shoulders tight.

"Fine!" he shouted. Ginny looked at him puzzled and then he began to laugh. He loosened his grip on her and doubled over laughing. He felt as if all of his fears and insecurities were being released into that laugh and were fading away. Ginny looked at him as though he was crazy and peered down at him as he had bent down on one knee in the damp snow covered ground.

Draco finally stood up straight and wiped the snow off his pants and robes and looked down at Ginny seriously, "I can't give you up that easily Ginny. I can't fight this need to be with you. Even when we argue I try to force myself to be angry with you but I can't. I just want to kiss you; to take you away from it all and live like hermits," Draco laughed and Ginny smiled nervously.

"No one will understand..." Draco sighed but Ginny smiled hopeful. "I want to be with you, and only you Ginny, and I don't want you to be with ANYONE!" Draco ground his teeth at the thought of someone even looking at Ginny the way he did.

"We'll keep it a secret," Ginny whispered and Draco looked down at her surprised. "We date, but don't let on to the rest of the school or to our families. We pretend to hate each other, or ignore each other entirely in public, and arrange seeing each other through..."

"Phoenix!" Draco smiled, understanding his luscious fox's plan.

Ginny nodded, "Of course if Phoenix knows, Harry will know too." Draco scowled at this, wondering why Potter would have to know.

"Why does Potter have to know?" Draco asked and Ginny sighed.

"Are you in the same river as Ron?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes. Draco shot his brow up at this.

"River, what does that mean?" Draco asked, confused.

"De Nile! That's what river you two seem to be in together! Ron could never see his sister with a Malfoy just as you could never see your cousin, a.k.a. pseudo-sister, with Harry Potter!" Draco scowled at this. He liked being in denial.

"Fred and George will find out too then," Draco stated and Ginny cocked a brow.

"Why's that?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I'll have to ask their permission," Draco stated stiffly. He was very old fashioned when it concerned dating. It was how he was raised. He could flirt and screw with Pansy but he had never had the intention of having her as a girlfriend. In fact Ginny would be the first girl he had ever considered. And being his first real girlfriend, as a man, he had to court her. And since he couldn't ask her parents he would have to ask the relatives he tolerated the most, her twin brothers Fred and George. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at this; she couldn't change him in a day. Draco grinned and leaned down, planting a kiss on Ginny's cute freckled nose, which she wrinkled and he laughed at. Reaching into the folds of his robe pockets he took out a small box and handed it to Ginny, kissing her temple, murmuring against her hair.

"Your present," he whispered, drawing her in close so that he could hold her and look down at her while she opened it. Ginny smiled and slipped into his robes that he had brought around her from behind, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

Ginny opened the box and gasped, clutching the phoenix pendant tightly for support. Inside was a tiny silver ring with beautiful writing etched on it that she could not understand. It was simple yet elegant.

"It's Veela; I think it means "Love is Eternal." It was my grandmother's. She was a Veela," Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head and brought her hand up in his and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand.

"This way no one will think we're engaged," Draco laughed. "I just wanted to give you something nice. I saw how you liked Nix's jewelry so I thought I'd give you this. But now that we have decided to be an item I suppose this can help seal our secret deal of dating one another. This could be like a promise ring." Ginny looked up at Draco, clutching her ring hand, grinning. 

"A promise to love and respect one another... or some mushy shit like that!" Draco blushed a little; it was very much out of his character to talk like that, but Ginny brought out the romantic in him.

Ginny smiled happily at this and reached up and kissed Draco's lips. He could really be romantic sometimes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, Hermione, Phoenix and the Weasleys packed their stuff and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye. Bill and Charlie had promised to take the kids to the train station to return to Hogwarts. Everyone had had a great holiday. Phoenix and the twins in fact often went outside to have snowball fights, which inadvertently involved Ron as Phoenix had accidentally beamed him in the head aiming for a ducking Fred.

Phoenix had never had a more fun time, but she was feeling guilty about not giving a Christmas present to Ginny, although she had not once complained about it. Phoenix didn't want to get Ginny something expensive but something more sentimental and real like her gift to her cousin for she had began to see Ginny as a true friend. However, Phoenix could get Draco something sentimental because she had history with her cousin, but not Ginny, not yet. Phoenix had decided that she would find something at Hogsmeade and she had something specific in mind.

Ginny was happy nonetheless throughout the holidays, even with everyone else showing off their presents and Phoenix knew why, for she had saw the ring of her grandmother's on Ginny's finger. She and Draco were now together. She loved it, but she would wait until they came to her first to tell her about it. She wondered how the families would take it. Phoenix assumed Draco would not tell Lucius.

The day after Christmas Draco had been owled and began packing immediately. He hadn't even let Phoenix read the note. She was afraid it was from Lucius, and that somehow he had found out. Draco thanked Molly and Arthur, shook hands cordially with Bill and Charlie and waved to Phoenix and the twins as he walked out the door with his suitcase in hand. Arthur had given him a portkey. Draco and Ginny exchange brief glances as he calmly walked out the door. Molly observed her daughter with suspicion and worry.

When they came to the train station, Phoenix and Ginny were looking out for Draco, who hadn't even owled them since he left, four days earlier.

"Hey, have fun at school, and good luck in Gryffindor Nixie!" Charlie smiled and hugged the blushing Malfoy. He had thought it unusual that Phoenix was sorted into both houses, but he knew that she had some very definite Gryffindor qualities in her.

"She's got me Chuck, don't sweat it!" Ginny laughed, taking on Phoenix's lingo and took Phoenix's arm who giggled as they both boarded the train.

The girls disappeared onto the train, as did the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione, who was lovingly holding on to Ron's arm. Harry was the last left behind as he shook the older Weasleys' hands and boarded the train.

'Hope to see you again sometime soon," Harry smiled at Bill and Charlie, whom he had always considered the two to be very cool, and turned to walk up the steps.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other. Charlie nodded and then Bill turned to Harry, grinning mischievously. "You'll see us sooner than you think," Bill winked as Harry whipped his head around.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, shocked.

Charlie grinned as Bill continued, "We'll be coming to the school in a couple of months or so. Keep it quiet; we're not supposed to tell, but it has something to do with DADA!" Bill winked again and Charlie laughed as they both turned and left Harry open-mouthed on the train.

Bill and Charlie would be involved in DADA and coming to Hogwarts but he couldn't tell anyone? Now he knew where the twins got their buggery.

"You guys suck!" Harry called out after them, hearing Bill and Charlie snicker as Harry went into one of the compartments where Ron and Hermione were.

"What's up? What did Bill and Charlie say to you?" Ron inquired. Hermione was snuggled up beside him.

"Oh nothing," Harry grinned as Hermione and Ron looked skeptical and very intrigued. Maybe he could have fun with this. Just then Phoenix, Ginny, Fred and George burst into the compartment and took their seats, grinning.

"Ready for second semester?" Fred grinned as he leaned over to ask Phoenix who was whispering to Ginny.

Phoenix nodded, "No problem."

Just then Draco walked in. Phoenix and Ginny smiled. "Phoenix we need to talk," Draco looked serious and Phoenix got up, disappearing out into the hall with her cousin. 

Ginny frowned at this. Why didn't he want to talk to her? What was wrong? George nudged Ginny, trying to get her to laugh.

"Ready for Potions again Miss Potions Genius?" George grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes: She would dread another semester with Snape. However, unbeknownst to all, Harry wouldn't be the only one who knew that they were about to receive a little surprise for their DADA class this semester. Ginny in fact knew more than Harry, but she had a better poker face and could keep secrets better.

"What kinda question is that?" Ginny groaned and everyone laughed. Harry cleared his throat and laughed.

"I think that the important question here is..." Harry paused as everyone looked up, an evil and knowing smile plastered on his face, "are you all ready for DADA?"


	19. The ABCS of DADA

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 18: The ABCs of DADA**

Ginny got off the train with George and Fred, looking for Phoenix and Draco. When Draco had come in and asked to talk to Phoenix in the hall Ginny had at least expected Phoenix to return. She hadn't and Ginny was worried. Why did Draco run off after Christmas and what did he have to tell his cousin on the train that he couldn't have told her before he left? 

"She'll be in the Common Room I'm sure," George tried to reassure his little sister who was craning her neck around to look at the sea of students returning from Christmas holidays. Ginny stood on her tiptoes. There was no slicked back white-blonde hair, and no shock of blonde and red hair tied into buns in sight. Yes she was worried about Phoenix, but she wanted to see her boyfriend, to find out if he was still her boyfriend.

Ginny gave George a feeble smile as he grabbed her luggage and the rest of gang filed out of the carriage that had brought them to Hogwarts, and all headed toward the Gryffindors towers.

"I hope you all had a merry Christmas," Neville greeted the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione as they all stepped into the Common Room. Harry nodded his head and asked Neville how his holidays were. Neville told them that he had visited his parents and Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled sadly.

Ginny looked anxiously about the room. Phoenix was still nowhere to be found, which meant that Draco was nowhere to be found as well.

"She'll show up tonight, or if not she'll be at the breakfast table tomorrow. After all, she's a Gryffindor now," George was not only trying to convince Ginny, but now trying to convince himself that Phoenix wasn't lost or missing. None of them had seen Phoenix or Draco exit the train.

Ginny sighed and distractedly waved to Seamus and Dean who had just walked into the room, all grins, showing Ron and Harry their Christmas haul. Ginny grabbed her stuff from her brother to take it into her room. Hermione frowned at this but had to go attend to Trafalgar and Crookshanks.

Ginny stepped into her room and expected to see Phoenix there. But there was no one. No trunks either. Ginny dropped her trunk and bags and sat down on her bed and sighed.

_Where are those two?_ Ginny flopped down on her back. A few days ago she and Draco had decided to date in secret, but she had yet to see him.

A soft knock came to the door. Ginny bolted up, smiling, "Come in!" Ginny grinned, getting up. In walked her brother Ron.

"Hey Ginny, we're playing Exploding Snaps. Wanna join in?" Ginny shook her head, disappointed. Ron frowned at this. 

"Are you upset?" he asked, standing in his Christmas maroon jumper, munching on a jellybean.

Ginny shook her head, lying, "No."

Ron furrowed his brows, "Yeah, ok. So I'm gonna assume you're upset that Phoenix isn't here. You think she ditched you?" Ron asked, not all too convinced of his own reasoning. He had noticed Ginny and Draco acting rather friendly towards each other at the house, but he didn't want to think that his only sister had a thing for his only enemy.

Ginny shook her head, "No, she's probably just helping Draco with his stuff. I'm just tired." Ginny knew it was a lame excuse, but hoped that her brother would buy it.

"Ok. Well g'nite Ginny. See ya tomorrow," Ron smiled as Ginny wished him a good night too as he walked out the door. 

Ginny sighed and wrapped her fingers around the phoenix pendant that hung from her neck. Whenever she was nervous or anxious she now seemed to tug on this pendant. It reminded her of Phoenix and sometimes of Draco. Ginny took it off, afraid to break the chain. She began taking out her earrings as well then looked down at the ring that Draco had gotten her and smiled. It was beautiful and simple, yet he said it held a promise: _Love is Eternal._

Ginny curled up on her bed smiling, daydreaming about Draco. After a few minutes of imagining Draco in nothing but boxers, Ginny blushed and got up, getting ready for bed. The train had gotten them in fairly late at night. The second semester would begin tomorrow. And more importantly for Ginny, Potions and DADA would begin tomorrow. After getting dressed and running off to the washroom to quickly brush her teeth, Ginny crawled under the covers into bed. She hoped that Phoenix would make it in tonight. 

An errant thought came to mind: Phoenix had not gotten her a gift for Christmas. Ginny had gotten Phoenix two silver butterfly clasps to put in her buns that she normally wore on top of her head. Phoenix immediately put them in her hair and refused to take them out until she went to bed. Phoenix had told her later that night that she hadn't forgot to get her a gift, but wanted to present it to her at Hogsmeade since that's where she had to get it.

They would be going to Hogsmeade in two weeks. Ginny wondered what kind of gift it was. She had seen Draco and Phoenix exchange gifts and thought it was so sweet. Although she didn't know exactly what they had given each other she got the idea that the gifts were far from expensive, but rather more sentimental.

"I hope they'll let me in on the secret," Ginny whispered, yawning as she curled into bed. Whatever Draco had pulled Phoenix out into the hallway for had to be serious. Ginny was afraid it was about her. She tried not to think about it as she drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix waited outside a bar in London in the freezing cold. Flakes of snow had begun to fall down on the cold asphalt. If the cold wasn't a bad enough fact, men continually kept "bumping" into her. One guy, whom stumbled into her, slurring his words and reeking of gin offered her fifty pounds for her panties.

"Sure, and I'll add in another service!" Phoenix said threateningly, but the drunk, unaware of the implied sarcasm, brightened at this.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be my lil poppet?" he now leered at her. Phoenix's eyes narrowed. Only her mother had called her poppet. Coming from this disgusting louse made her want to vomit.

"The added bonus is that I'll castrate you for free!" Phoenix turned to the side and brought her high heel level with his crotch. He swore inaudibly at this and stumbled away. Phoenix returned her foot to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at anyone who came near her. This was supposed to be her first night back at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor but here she was in a shady area of London at a shady bar, waiting outside for her cousin.

**[flashback]**

Phoenix stepped out of the compartment to talk to her cousin, who searched the halls like a hawk.

"You got rid of that stupid falcon yet?" Draco said with a hint of edge, drawing them into a small empty compartment with a large window.

"Not yet. It's a process," Phoenix looked at her cousin, concerned.

"Yeah, well father knows about it. He knows about the man too, the Death Eater. His name is Julienne Helios. Father said he's slightly twisted, daft and all. Well the Dark Lord more specifically tortured him until he was insane and forced his conversion into becoming a Death Eater," Draco paused, looking around, taking a breath and then continued his story.

"He is a Charmer. He can charm animals and such. There are very few people who can do this. Even that giant Hagrid, who is considered good with animals, is not what you would consider a true Charmer," Draco said this all hurriedly, keeping an eye out, even though they had the door closed.

"Does this have anything to do with what you were owled about?" Phoenix asked, slightly astonished by his story. Draco, for the first time, looked her in the eyes. She noticed that he had a bruise below his right eye that was concealed by makeup of sorts.

"Partially. Father found out where I was and that I had lied to him," Phoenix rolled her eyes and inaudibly cursed as Draco continued with a bemused expression on his face. 

"Well I just told him that you had at the last minute decided to go to the Weasleys and I came with you in order to spy on them," Draco sniffed proudly but Phoenix frowned.

"I'm sure he was fine with that," Phoenix watched Draco more closely. He didn't seem to move his body a whole lot, and when he did he seemed to wince slightly. Phoenix narrowed her eyes. Had her uncle beaten Draco?

"Yes, of course he was. However, there wasn't much I could tell him since I was only there a day, which of course was another lie," A grim smile came across his face. "But I got this," he said pointing to his eye, "for not telling him I was going to the Weasleys and reporting regularly and informing him of my plans," Draco stiffened and rested his hand on his knee.

"So after our 'talk' he told me he knew about Helios, but he didn't know about the diary. He had no idea why Helios had attacked me except to get to him," Draco rolled his eyes at this. "He also didn't know I was also with Ginny at the time," Draco stared out the window.

"He also knows about the band and my punishment. He's coming in next week to talk to Dumbledore about it. I'm supposed to refuse to play. But since he doesn't want me to play I feel that I should maybe do two hours of detention a day," Draco turned his head back towards Phoenix and grinned sarcastically.

"So this is why you had to leave, because you had 'lied' to him?" Phoenix asked and Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"No. He wanted to talk to me about getting the mark." Phoenix gasped slightly, bringing her hands to her mouth. She still couldn't believe that her uncle was a Death Eater and was persisting that Draco became one too. 

"What did you say?" Phoenix asked as Draco still looked down at the floor.

"What I tell him every year: when I graduate from Hogwarts. I keep telling him that Dumbledore will know if a student has been infused with the mark..." Draco looked up, a fake smile spread across his face. "But he keeps telling me that the time is almost here and I must be inducted."

"So...what now?" Phoenix was afraid to hear the answer.

"He says it will be my birthday present this year. That seven and seventeen symbolizes something; the fact that I was born in the seventh month and will be turning seventeen…" Draco looked defeated. Phoenix shook her head.

"I won't let it happen," Phoenix stated simply. Draco looked up at her, smiling sadly.

"You can't stop it Nix, but you can help delay it." Phoenix sat forward, nodding her head eagerly.

Draco motioned awkwardly with his hands. This even seemed an effort. Lucius must have beaten him badly.

"He wants me to go to regular meetings now. But I can't with school, so he wants me to go to London to meet some secret informant. So..." Draco sighed. He hated all of this, but if he did it, his father would get off his back, and no one else would suffer for his transgressions.

"So you have to go tonight?" Phoenix asked. Draco shook his head.

"No. He wants me to go tomorrow. He knows I'm on this train, he personally took me," Draco blanched. "But I have other plans. He can try to use me, but I'll end up getting what I want in the end." Draco ran a hand through his hair, propping his chin on his hand, thinking, reassuring himself that he would get away with this and that his father would not kill him.

"I need a plan though: a way to get out of these meetings or to not do my father's bidding." Phoenix listened to his words and bit her lip and concentrated. A figure appeared in her mind.

"You could get an informant of your own. Someone you could relay information to and they could do the dirty work for you," Phoenix suggested.

Draco cocked a brow at this. "How do you mean?"

"Well get some guy who works for the good guys, but isn't associated with the really good guys," Phoenix paused searching for more appropriate words.

"You mean someone who is not in the Order but works for the Ministry?" Draco asked. Phoenix looked at him, puzzled.

"Order?" Phoenix asked.

Draco shook his head confused, "Yeah I dunno what it is either but I've heard Ginny and the Dream Team talk about it. And one morning I heard Bill and Charlie talking about having the twins enter the Order when they graduate. So I figure it's gotta be a goody goody Order if all the Weasleys are in it. It's probably an order to fight the Dark Lord." Phoenix nodded her head impressed. It made sense.

"But who could we find in the Ministry who would agree to this?" Draco asked, perplexed.

Phoenix smiled, "I think I know who," Phoenix cleared her throat and looked at her cousin seriously. "There's a man that both my mother and your father knew. His name is Randolph Squires. He's a Slytherin and most likely pureblood, but he seemed legit to me, not so Slytherin. He was very friendly and on good terms with my mom. Maybe he..." Phoenix shrugged suggestively.

Draco thought about it. Could they trust this Squires guy? He was Slytherin after all, not the most dependable lot. "This is the same guy who last saw Aunt Athenia alive?" Draco asked, hesitantly.

Phoenix frowned, "Yes, but I'm not so sure he did it anymore...I..." Phoenix shook her head. "Either way you get him to do the dirty work for you. Don't even tell him you want him to be a spy. We'll contact him and tell him..."

"What?" Draco snorted. How was this man that neither of them knew going to become a double agent for them?

"Hmmm, ok so maybe he couldn't be a spy for us, but we could still use him," Phoenix mused, crossing her legs. "Do you know who you're supposed to meet?" Phoenix asked Draco who was searching for the name in his head.

"Ragnarok..no Ragnorok," Draco corrected himself. Phoenix eyes widened.

"Kain Ragnorok? Commander and General to the Dragoon Legions in the Asian wizardry sector?" Phoenix rhymed off, standing to her feet in shock and outrage.

Draco blinked and looked up at Phoenix who had risen to her feet. How did she know so much about this man? Draco nodded dumbly.

"That's the same man who was with Squires and broke through our security defenses!" Phoenix was beside herself.

"He broke through Whistler Manor?" Draco asked incredulously. Phoenix was shaking her head violently, her temper rising.

"He apparated in like he was walking through an open door!" Phoenix answered and Draco frowned at this. His father must have no idea that this Ragnorok is so powerful.

"Is he part of the meetings?" Phoenix asked. "Is he a Death Eater?" Phoenix practically shrieked and Draco shot her a death glare, shushing her; forcing her to sit down.

Draco shook his head, "No. Father thinks he may be switching sides, sensing the Dark Lord's rising. Perhaps he is playing both sides, this Ragnorok." Draco was still musing at the power of this man. Apparating into Athenia's mansion was like trying to apparate into Hogwarts.

Phoenix had calmed down, but was now fidgeting. She was scared and angry all at the same time. She was angry that this man who could have possibly been involved in her mother's murder, but also afraid for her cousin who would have to meet with this mysterious man.

"I dunno why father is sending me to him. He must not know the true power of this man, or he does and he'd rather his son die than him," Draco contemplated this as Phoenix frowned.

"Let's still find Squires!" Phoenix said determined. Draco looked up. "I mean he worked with Ragnorok; he should know a bit about him. It can't hurt you to meet with him."

Draco nodded his head, "I will talk to father about the meetings and tell him that they will hinder my marks. He should give me allowances for that; school is still important to him," Draco sighed. "But I should find out as much about this Kain man as I can since I believe I shall be meeting with him regularly to set up an alliance," Draco looked somewhat defeated.

"Will you do that?" Phoenix asked, shocked.

"Well I have no choice, do I?" Draco spat, annoyed. "Perhaps he wants nothing to do with the Death Eaters?" Draco whispered. "Where do we find this Squires bloke?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"London I'm sure, near the Ministry of Magic," Phoenix said and Draco nodded looking out the window. The sun had set and the sky was a deep blue and violet, in a few minutes it would be night.

"He might have a house in London. He is also an anthropologist and archaeologist like mother I believe. She worked with muggles under an alias, maybe he does too. And if he does, it'll be much easier to track him." 

Draco nodded skeptically, "How?" Draco asked

"Internet, phone numbers or addresses? How many Randolph Squires can there be in London?" Phoenix shrugged and Draco smiled; maybe they would find this guy. Draco looked out the window; it was now pitch black outside, and there was no moon.

"Ready?" Draco asked Phoenix who cocked a brow quizzically at Draco who had stood up and lifted up the bench he was sitting on. Inside lie two Firebolts. He handed one to Phoenix who just stared at it incredulously.

Draco opened the window. The air violently rushed in, blowing Phoenix's hair in every which direction. Draco mounted his broom and Phoenix obediently followed suit. Both took off in the night heading back towards London, leaving the train to make its final destination towards Hogwarts.

**[end flashback]**

Phoenix drew her robes around herself. She probably looked weird wearing robes, but she was freezing and Draco had been inside the bar for almost twenty minutes. Just then Draco stormed out of the bar, his robes in hand. He looked pissed.

"Bloody ignorant gits don't know squat!" Draco growled putting his robes on. 

It was almost midnight by the time they had reached the nearby location of the Ministry of Magic. They had immediately found Squires' number in the phonebook and chased his address, which let them to a shady bar on the outskirts of the red-light district in Soho, not too far away from the place where Phoenix and Harry had broken into on Christmas Eve.

"You sure he doesn't live here?" Phoenix asked through chattering teeth.

"I asked!" Draco snapped, "They said no one named Squires lived overhead." 

Phoenix rubbed her arms and looked around. It was a normal enough looking building. There looked to be a room above the bar, but Phoenix assumed it was the owners'. There was no building beside it; there was only a park on the other side. Phoenix walked over a tall oak and stared at it. Draco followed her.

"What?" he asked Phoenix, annoyed and cold. "You think maybe he lives here, in the forest or something, hidden?" Draco thought about it but then shook his head.

"No, he has a phone. That needs a phone line, and that was the address we were given," Draco pointed back to the bar; his finger trailing to the lamppost that stood beside it. Phoenix and Draco exchanged looks and ran to the lamppost. Draco took out his wand and looked around and then looked all around the lamppost, stepping around it.

"It can't be above ground," Draco blindly felt around, hoping to find a wall. It would be absurd to find one in such an open space.

Phoenix bit her lip and walked back towards the bar. "Dragon!" Phoenix shouted and Draco ran over. She was standing in front of a phone booth, grinning.

Draco grinned, "Brilliant!" Draco stepped inside and popped a pence in and called Squires' number. They had called it earlier, but it didn't actually ring; it buzzed like a fax does when you dial it. This time the phone rang.

"Ello?" a surprised voice answered the phone.

"Randolph Squires?" Draco asked, clearing his voice, trying to sound older.

"Yes...who is this?" the man sounded suspicious and hesitant.

"Draco Malfoy." There was a pause, then a protracted silence. Draco looked at Phoenix and shrugged. Phoenix took the phone.

"Hi, this is Phoenix Malfoy. You went to school with my mother?" Phoenix looked at Draco hopefully. Suddenly a buzzing and whizzing sound erupted within the telephone booth and Phoenix felt the ground begin to shake. They were moving. Phoenix quickly hung up the phone as her and Draco were being lowered underground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"__Virginia__." A soft voice echoed throughout what seemed to be a large white room._

_Ginny opened her eyes, blinking. It was so bright. Her vision was blurry. A figure stood before her dressed in white._

_"Fox," the voice whispered a familiar name._

_Ginny took a step forward. Her vision began to clear and she saw a man stand before her. Long white blonde hair tied tightly back, hung low down his back as a few loose strands accenting his narrow sculpted face. His robes were white and flowing with a high collar. Soft grey eyes stared into hers._

_"Draco!" Ginny blinked back tears as ran towards Draco, into his arms. He captured her and enfolded her into his arms as though it had been centuries since he had last touched her._

_"My beautiful fox," he murmured into her ear. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat content. _

_"...the hour is nigh," he whispered. There was a hint of desperation in his voice. She looked up. Instead of his soft grey eyes, steel grey-blue eyes met her soft cinnamon eyes. A wicked grin had spread across his face, evil and malicious. His hold on her turned into a grip, tight and unrelenting. It was Lucius Malfoy! Everything suddenly went dark._

_"The heir has been found!" Lucius cackled and Ginny turned to flee. He caught her and put a knife to her throat. Ginny choked and looked around frantically. What caught her eye and caused her to gasp made Lucius cackle even louder. _

_There Draco hung, ceremoniously tied to a cross, blood dripping from several large open wounds that had be slashed across his naked chest. His head was drooped to the side so that she could not see his face. His hair, no longer tied back, hung in front of his face. Ginny watched in horror as he feebly raised his head, staring out at her from between strands of hair; blood marred his face._

_"I will kill you for this!" Draco growled out at his father; his voice was harsh and strained, holding back his fears and helplessness._

_"Not likely son," Lucius grinned, digging the blade into Ginny's neck, causing her to yelp. Draco jerked his head up, his eyes pleading._

_"__Virginia__!" Draco cried as blood dripped down his face._

_"Dragon..." a low voice answered, causing both Ginny and Draco to look up. In strode a cloaked figure, walking towards Draco._

_Lucius__ smiled as the cloaked figure turned to look at Ginny as it stood in front of Draco. Ginny gasped then moaned in utter defeat as she saw a glimpse of the face that lay hidden behind the hood. Strands of red and blonde hair now spilled out of the cloak as the mysterious stranger lowered her hood._

_"The hour of Slytherin is nigh," the tall grey eyed redhead smiled._

_"__Phoenix__!" Draco called out. A look of shock and pain etched on his face, as well as complete and utter confusion._

_Phoenix smirked and withdrew a long sword hidden from within the folds of her cloak and pointed the tip of the blade's edge towards Ginny who was still being held firmly in Lucius' grasp._

_"The Fox," __Phoenix__ said with an evil grin as she pointed the blade towards Ginny and then spun around to face Draco._

_"And the Dragon!"__Phoenix__ said calmly as she plunged the sword through Draco's stomach. Utter disbelief hung on his face and then he looked beyond her at Ginny who was crying, struggling against Lucius knife as it dug deep into her neck, sending streams of blood gushing down her neck onto her chest. She was screaming his name, but soon it faded and he lowered his head. _

_As his head lowered for the last time, __Phoenix__ turned around with a grin etched across her evilly distorted face and turned the blood-drenched knife towards Ginny._

_"Your turn Fox!"___

"Draco!" Ginny sat up screaming and crying. This was the third time she had dreamed of Draco being killed. First by Lucius, then by Voldemort and now by Phoenix!

Ginny reached for the pendant that lay on her dresser and slipped it over her head, holding it and panting slightly. Her face was wet with tears. She lay down on her bed praying that Draco and Phoenix were all right, hoping that morning would bring them both back to her

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the bloody blue blazes?" Draco murmured in slight awe and terror as he and Phoenix descended into an underground hideout of sorts. When the elevator floor lowered Draco and Phoenix looked around the dark narrow corridors. A few dim lights shone along the sides of the walls. It looked as though they were in a sewer system.

"Phoenix?" a voice called out hesitantly from the shadows.

Out stepped a man in dark scarlet robes, his sandy blonde hair disheveled. His blue eyes were accentuated by the redness of his outer eyes. It looked as though he had gotten no sleep, or he was drunk. His chin was covered with stubble as though he had not shaved for days. Phoenix nodded dumbly. Draco stiffened and eyed the man who was holding his wand in the air like a torch. 

"Squires?" Randolph Squires turned to look at Draco, a cocky grin spread across his face.

"You must be Lucius' son." Draco stiffened at this and brushed imaginary dust off his robes.

"It's Draco," Draco corrected Squires who had frowned at this. "Humble abode I see? Keeping a beggar's lifestyle to avoid detection?" Draco said with malice, smirking.

Squires' frown turned into a mirthful laugh, "Ever a Malfoy, gauging my worth by my splendor I see?" Squires motioned to the dreary corridor walls with a flourish of his arms.

"Let me not disappoint." And with a slight flick of his wand taping on the wall's surface, he whispered a secret password and the wall began to shake and tremble, moving away. Light emanated from the hidden entrance and Squires motioned for Draco and Phoenix to step inside.

Phoenix's breath caught as she walked into the room. It looked like an underground mansion. The floors were white marble; on the ceiling were beautifully painted country scenes. Phoenix looked up and saw a second set of stairs that let to bedrooms she guessed. Squires led them into a sitting room. Even Draco appeared impressed by this as he reclined into a soft leather chair. Squires laughed to himself and went around to the bar pouring himself a drink. He offered Draco and Phoenix a drink but they shook their heads, still admiring the artwork and antique furniture.

"Funny that an archaeologist is a collector, non?" Squires took a swig of his brandy and motioned to his collection of ancient artifacts.

"So why are you here and how did you get my number?" Squires turned to Draco and Phoenix with a sober and serious expression on his face. It was time to get to the business at hand and forgo the pleasant host facade. He wanted to know why these two teenagers were at his home and how they found him.

"I need information. Phonebook," Draco answered curtly; a smug expression on his face.

"What makes you think I have the information you need Malfoy?" Squires asked with a sneer on his face.

"Because I need to know about Kain Ragnorok," Draco stated simply and Squires' sneer faltered and he briefly looked at Phoenix before composing himself.

"He is a diplomat so to say for the Asian-" Squires tried to finish but Draco cut him off.

"I already know all this!" Draco spat indignantly, "Do not talk down to me as though I am a child. I am Draco Malfoy, not some common mudblood!" Squires snorted at this while Phoenix shifted somewhat uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't know what to think of Squires. The first and last time she had met this man had been associated with her mother's death.

"Well what exactly do you want to know Draco?" Squires took another swig of his brandy, draining it then walking back over to the bar to pour himself another drink.

"I need to know his association with Julienne Helios," Draco asked, causing Squires to sputter and choke on his drink.

"A Death Eater? You wish to know if Ragnorok is willing to align himself with Death Eaters?" Squires threw his glass into the fireplace causing a great flash of fire. He looked livid.

"You want me to help you with Death Eater business? Get out of here!" Squires roared, ushering them to the door with his pointed finger to where they had come from. "Get out!"

"_Accio__ robes_!" Squires pulled out his wand and pointed it to Phoenix and Draco's coats that they had taken off and hung up and threw them at the two startled guests.

"Be on your way!" Squires pointed his wand to the door, opening it.

"But-" Draco began but Squires had now begun to push them out.

Phoenix stepped out in front and turned to face Squires. This stunned him momentarily.

"We're not here to recruit Ragnorok to become a Death Eater," Phoenix said this so calmly that even Draco was taken aback.

"No?" Squires whispered, stepping back, confused.

"No," Phoenix said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Draco is not a Death Eater nor is he doing dirty work for his father." Draco shot Phoenix a glare.

"Pho-" Phoenix cut him off. 

"No Draco! He's not stupid. He knows," Phoenix cocked a brow and looked at Squires who was still taking in the situation like a drunken man often does; in utter confusion. "Don't you Rand?" Phoenix asked Squires who nodded. Of course he knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater.

"Then what do you want?" Squires sat down, breathing easier.

"We want to know if Kain is a good guy or a bad guy," Phoenix asked, looking down at Squires.

"Which do you think?" Squires looked up through his hands, a sarcastic smile on his face. Phoenix frowned at this.

"Why did you invite us here if you assumed I was a Death Eater like my father?" Draco asked suddenly, causing both Squires and Phoenix to look at him in alarm.

"Phoenix," Squires stated simply and then turned to look at Phoenix who was looking at him shocked. "I thought you had come to talk about your mother."

Phoenix's temper flared, "You mean about her murder?"

"Murder?" Squires asked, confused.

"Yes, you and this Kain man-"

"Were not there when Athenia drowned," Squires cut off Phoenix with choked words as he ran a shaky hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"After you left the house Kain and I were called back to the Ministry of Magic. We were supposed to meet Athenia afterwards. When we got to the site, after she had told us how, we found..." Squires paused, choking on his words and began to sniff. His eyes were now more red and bloodshot.

"Prove it!" Phoenix cried through tears. 

Squires stood up and walked over to his desk and took out a silver bowl. He brought it over to Phoenix and fished around it with his wand and put it to Phoenix's forehead. Draco brought his wand out and expelled Squires' wand from his hand but not before the _pensive_ had sunk in.

Phoenix saw the day that her mother died through Squires' eyes. She saw the glimmer and reflections of light off the black surface of the ocean waters and then she felt the ice cold waters attack her body as Squires dove in. A picture of gold and white was floating in the shadows of the water. Arms spread out like an angel ready to embrace, Phoenix saw her mother's fine white-blonde hair swirl about her face eerily, her eyes closed, her mouth open ajar in a small smile.

Squires quickly recovered his pensive and unarmed Draco with a second wand that he had hidden in his robes. Phoenix looked up at Squires startled. The link was broken. She wasn't in the water anymore. Tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry as she felt old wounds reopen and a void in the pit of her stomach. Squires frowned at this and reached out to hold her in his arms as she began to cry.

Her mother had drowned after all. There was no one to blame; no one to be angry at. She saw her body. She looked at peace. She had finally discovered the truth.

Draco took his cousin from Squires and led her to the sofa, glaring at Squires.

"I had to. I couldn't let her think that I had killed my best friend," Squires practically cried.

"You don't force your thoughts on someone you bloody prat!" Draco growled but Phoenix shook her head. 

"No I needed to see that. I needed the truth. No more chasing phantoms," Phoenix's voice faltered and she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Squires. 

"So this is why you drink?" Phoenix asked and Squires smiled guiltily, "That and work."

"So what do you know about Kain?" Draco asked, changing the subject. Phoenix had gotten her tears under control.

"Not much. He's a very powerful wizard of sorts," Squires cryptically announced.

"Of sorts?" Draco asked, confused.

"Er, no one's sure if he's an actual wizard. He's kind of like a Shaman. He has powers, but..." Squires waved his hand, "It doesn't matter. He is one of the good guys."

"Why would he want to make contact with Death Eaters?" Phoenix asked Squires who looked at her confused.

"He's done that?" Squires asked as Draco looked over at Phoenix who shrugged.

"I...perhaps to infiltrate them? He is in charge of the Legion of Dragoons..." Squires paused thinking while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we know this!" Draco straightened the collar of his robes. He hated it when people repeated the same information over and over. Squires shot an annoyed look at Draco.

"You know what the Dragoons are?" Squires asked incredulously and Draco frowned at this. He had no idea.

"I didn't think so," Squires continued. "They are a selective order of warriors who bring justice. They are the kind of legion used to fight the ultimate evil," Squires added menacingly, "They are kept in reserve to fight _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ when he shows himself. After Potter, they are the last resort: the best of the best."

Phoenix and Draco looked shocked. Why did Lucius send Draco to a man who controlled forces designed to fight Death Eaters and Voldemort? If he had become a turncoat then he would be the perfect man to have on their side: a man who is control of an army.

"I'm afraid that's all I know about the man. I only met with him for a week," Squires sighed but then paused and looked up. "Well there is one more thing."

Draco and Phoenix waited.

"He was a night person. I never saw the man sleep. He'd disappear at times then appear all refreshed as though he had taken a nice long nap. But besides from that the most unusual thing about him was his interest in phoenixes, which is why he wanted to meet with your mother," Squires told Phoenix who looked over at Draco.

The clock chimed. It was one in the morning. Draco swore. It would take them four hours or more to travel back to Hogwarts from London in this kind of weather.

"Shit!" Draco cursed, "We have to go back to Hogwarts!" Draco grabbed his robes and Phoenix followed suit. Squires caught her by the arm.

"Phoenix I..." Squires looked down. Phoenix knew that in that moment and by his pensive that he had loved her mother very deeply. She was sorry that she had ever doubted him.

"It's ok," Phoenix smiled feebly. This night had felt like constant blows to her stomach and head. Everywhere she saw the face of her mother.

"I thought you had come for this," Squires shook his head and then walked over to his desk and took out a small box.

"They're pictures from Hogwarts," Squires smiled and Phoenix eagerly took the box, grinning. Draco too came over to see the pictures, wondering if his father were in them. Phoenix tried to open the box but it was of no use. Draco pointed his wand at it and tried to unlock it: still nothing. 

Squires began to laugh, "She put a time seal on it." Draco and Phoenix looked at Squires dumbly. "Er, it means that it will open after a certain amount of time," Squires explained and Phoenix frowned.

"Well, when?" She almost whined.

Squires shook his head, "I dunno." Phoenix bit her lip and frowned, looking at the aggravating box.

'What pictures are in here?' Phoenix asked as Squires showed them to the door, still smiling.

"Oh just pictures of me and Athenia, the Slytherin crew, her and her brother, her and her best friend, and uhm...her and her boyfriend." Phoenix's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Boyfriend? Best friend? Isn't that you?" Phoenix asked incredulously as Squires chuckled.

"I was yes, but I'm talking about her very best friend at Hogwarts and her long term secret boyfriend at school," Squires smiled and showed them off to the elevator that began to whirl as Draco grabbed hold of Phoenix and pulled her inside the booth.

"Secret? Who?" Phoenix practically yelled at Squires as the elevator began to shake and elevate upwards. She was gripping the box tightly, leaning down to stare at Randolph Squires as she ascended up to the streets.

"You'd never believe me if I told you!" Rand watched the cousins disappear up the elevator but not before he could hear Phoenix shriek to her cousin.

"What the hell did he mean by that??"

Randolph Squires laughed; she reminded him a lot of Athenia. He then sighed and went back inside the wall into his house to have yet another restless night's sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny yawned and stretched to the four posters of her bed, purring softly as the bright sun had shone through her window, waking her up. She never needed an alarm.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she smacked her lips, turning over to her side, curling up and looking at the vacant bed beside her. It looked as though it had not been touched the whole night. Ginny frowned and turned over to her other side, looking at the time. It was six in the morning. Ginny got out of bed, shivering slightly and sleepily stumbled over to her closet and grabbed her robes and towel and headed to the showers. After a quick shower and dividing her hair up and braiding then into two straight plaits, Ginny headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, lugging her school bag behind her. Today was going to a big day and Phoenix wasn't around. And if Phoenix wasn't, then that meant Draco wasn't either.

Ginny waved and smiled at Dean and Seamus who were grinning at her. Ginny never understood why they would grin and wink at her. Sometimes she would just dully stare at them until Seamus turned several shades of pink and they clamoured off. 

At the Gryffindor table sat her two brothers Fred and George, who were talking earnestly to Dean and Seamus who had now sat down beside them. Neville was across from them with the Creevy brothers and the infamous Dream Team was on the other side of the twins: Ron beside George, Harry in the middle, and Hermione on his right. Hermione spotted Ginny and waved patting the seat. Ginny smiled and sat down next to Hermione, who was yawning into her hand. Ginny wondered why she wasn't sitting next to Ron.

"He doesn't listen to me when he's eating. He just inhales. It disgusting actually," Hermione explained to Ginny who laughed. 

Ginny took a sip of her orange juice as the others scarfed down their food. Ginny simply couldn't bring herself to take a bite of breakfast. She was incredibly nervous about today's events and the fact that Phoenix and Draco were missing. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw an empty seat between Blaise and Pansy, who were both looking about the hall for their missing comrade.

"About time Malfoy, where have you been?" Ginny could hear Zabini bellow across the hall to a very tousled looking and tired Draco. 

His hair was not gelled back as usual. It hung in his eyes and he casually flipped it out of his face and tried to straighten his robes. He looked like he was in the same robes as yesterday. His hair looked really windblown. Ginny could not get over it. He looked tired but the boy still looked damn hot. His robes were open and his silk shirt was unbuttoned at the top. As he strode past the Gryffindor table he briefly looked down at Ginny. He didn't smile or wink, but he had acknowledged her.

"Hot date," Draco sighed as he answered Zabini and sat down in his chair, resting his head on his hand, absently shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. He looked up and caught Ginny's gaze for a moment. Ginny frowned as his expression was unreadable.

"Drakey are you all right?" Pansy cooed and Ginny felt like getting up and beating the living crap out of the pug-faced slut. Draco absently shoved her away. He looked too tired to fight. Pansy persisted, feeling his forehead.

"You know the best way to take temperature is by kissing," Pansy smiled suggestively. 

"Kiss a toad ya bint!" Ginny growled audibly from the Gryffindor table, holding on to a knife very tightly in her hands. Draco looked up at Ginny surprised, an amused grin appearing on his handsome face. 

Ginny blushed, not knowing that she had spoken so loud. Pansy's eyes narrowed on Ginny's. In fact everyone's attentions were now turned towards the blushing redhead.

"Yes I know what you meant!" Ginny turned to Hermione accusingly who was openly gapping at Ginny. "Ron can be a pig when he eats, but you don't exactly eat like a princess yourself Mione!" Ginny coughed and looked down at her empty plate. Ron looked up with a spoonful of eggs in his mouth and Hermione was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Draco snorted at this and the rest of the Slytherin table joined him.

"King Weasley and his Queen my friends," Draco introduced the startled couple with a wave of his hand. Everyone laughed. 

Ginny cursed herself for doing such a thing but she couldn't let anyone know that she cared for Draco. She wished she hadn't humiliated her brother and her friend. Ginny was about to apologise to Hermione when someone sat down beside her. It was Phoenix, and she looked dead tired. Phoenix slumped down beside Ginny and rested her head on a box she had in her hands and looked up at Ginny sleepily.

"Hey," she said quietly. Phoenix's hair was undone, not in her trademark odangos. Her hair lay straight down her back coming very close to touching the floor.

"Phoenix where...." Ginny trailed off; choosing to save her questions for later in private as Hermione was still looking at her, as well as Harry and Ron. Phoenix appeared to be passing out at the moment anyway. She had tried to stuff a piece of toast in her mouth but it wasn't working out for her.

"Uh, Malfoy you do realise that you are in Gryffindor now?" Ron asked Phoenix, leaning forward, scowling at the sleeping Malfoy who was still trying to shove a piece of toast in her mouth.

Phoenix's eyes fluttered open, confused. Ginny pointed to her robes. Phoenix looked down at them. She had accidentally grabbed her Slytherin robes as her and Draco had quickly run to his room for a change of robes as they had just arrived at the school fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'll get it right next time," Phoenix yawned and rested her head back down on the box again. Ron huffed at this.

"See you don't even make the effort to be a Gryffindor so why should you be here?" Harry and Hermione shot Ron a look but he ignored them.

"I don't think the robes make the house Weasley. If so then Gryffindor would be one motley crew," Phoenix said irritably, her head still resting on the box. She had been riding on a broom for almost six hours and she was cold and dreadfully tired.

"Now you're attacking the house?!" Ron cried indignantly and others started to nod their heads in agreement save Ginny, Harry, Hermione and the twins.

"Where's this loyalty I've heard of?" Phoenix lifted her head from the table, although tired, she hadn't lost the spark. "Is it all a lie? 'Cause this seems a lot like ganging up and making hasty generalizations to me!" Phoenix spat. 

Ron was about to continue when George elbowed him, "She put on the wrong robes Ron, it's not cause for a public flogging! Pipe down and eat!" Fred nodded his head at this and popped a piece of toasted into his mouth and winked at Phoenix who smiled appreciatively. Ron scowled and resumed eating. Phoenix smiled at George who also winked at her and smiled.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing at the box. Phoenix rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Pictures of my mom at Hogwarts," Phoenix picked up the box and started examining it again.

"Cool, can I see?" Ginny asked, for the moment forgetting why she was nervous.

Phoenix shrugged her shoulders, "Wish I could see them too. They're on a timer." 

Ginny's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "For how long?" she asked. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Phoenix shrugged. Ginny shook her head and was about to speak when everyone started clearing out.

"Potions," Ron sighed, gobbling down some more food and then took off to class with Harry and Hermione. Harry looked back and smiled at Phoenix.

"Nix, your hair-" Harry's words were cut off by Cho who had crossed in front of his path with Phoenix and began talking to him. 

Phoenix rolled her eyes and then looked down at Ginny to voice her complaints about Potions, Snape and now Cho, but instead she found the petite redhead staring over at the Slytherin table with a glint in her eye. Ginny looked positively furious with Pansy who was trying to hang off of Draco who was pushing her off like she was a horrible insect.

Phoenix smiled, "Jealous?" Ginny looked up at Phoenix like she had been caught in the act of committing a crime.

"Er, what? Jealous of Pansy? Not likely mate!" Ginny laughed unconvincingly. Phoenix smiled.

"I can wait 'til you both come to me to tell me the truth," Phoenix grinned and walked off towards class, leaving a flabbergasted Ginny behind who had to run to catch up with the tall redhead. Suddenly Ginny's stomach was upset again. When they entered the classroom Phoenix sat next to Ginny who looked positively beside herself with nervousness.

"Gin bug, are you ok?" Phoenix asked, worried. Phoenix thought she had looked like shit, but Ginny looked like she was about to be given an award or about to be publicly humiliated.

Ginny nodded, taking out her books and her parchment and quill. Phoenix had forgotten her books and quill, as well as parchment, so she borrowed some off of Ginny.

Snape strode into the room and set his books on his desk. "Now you all should have received your schedules and found that there will be no Double Potions this semester," Snape announced and the class grinned nodding their heads excitedly, except for Draco and Ginny.

"However, I have decided to take on an apprentice to help assist me with my work load in Potions since I have other duties at hand to deal with," Snape sniffed, straightening his robes.

Draco sat up. _An apprentice, a teacher's assistant?_ Draco frowned. He had not been contacted, and he was by far the best student. This assistant must be a seventh year, he reasoned.

_Please don't let it be the Weasley twins,_ Draco prayed just in case, although it was not likely.

"Virginia Weasley," Snape said, pointing to the small Weasley who was now meekly looking about. Everyone had gasped. "She by far has shown the most talent and is fully adept with most potions and I do not need to explain concepts to her so she will be an adequate assistant." This was as close to complimenting as Snape got. 

Draco's mouth hung open and he looked over at Ginny and then quickly closed his mouth. Ginny refused to look him in the eye. She knew that this would offend Draco. She was a year younger than him and definitely not Snape's favourite student. Draco didn't know what to think. He was shocked. Ginny was good at potions; he had witnessed her potion traits several times, especially when she helped Harry with the side effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He was insulted that he was not picked, but at the same time he was very impressed that Ginny was. His respect for her had risen. This was the kind of girl you could take home to mother and be proud to say she was yours. But unfortunately she was still a Weasley. 

Draco sighed. To be in love with a Weasley was so complicated and tiring. He didn't know how long Ginny would take Pansy draping herself all over him. It did amuse him when she told Pansy to kiss a toad then cover herself by implying that she was actually insulting her brother.

Snape ordered everyone to be quiet as the Gryffindors were congratulating Ginny. The lecture ebbed on for another twenty minutes then they began making potions. Phoenix was so tired that she accidentally put wormwood in her cauldron instead of wormsage, which is the proper ingredient for a healing potion for minor burns. Ginny had fixed it by adding ginger, which neutralizes the wormwood, and it also gave the potion a nice aroma. When the class began to pack up Snape ordered Ginny to assist him.

"I'll write you a note to explain your absence to Professor McGonagall Weasley. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Snape snapped irritably as Ginny complained that she would be late for her Transfiguration class.

"It's just for today," Snape explained and Ginny followed behind him, looking back at Phoenix with an expression of terror yet also utter excitement on her face.

_Poor Ginny, _Phoenix shrugged her shoulders and turned around to go out into the hallways to head for their DADA class. The only Gryffindor who hung out with her was Ginny and she was a year younger than she was. Who would she hang out with in Gryffindor? 

She looked around and spotted Harry who was smiling at her. Phoenix was about to go over to talk to Harry when Cho ran up to him, excitedly chattering about DADA. Cho would have DADA after lunch with the other seventh years, but she and everyone else, including the twins, were giddy to find out who the new professor was.

Phoenix ground her teeth at Cho and walked past her and Harry with her head held high, walking towards the DADA classroom. Draco and Blaise walked alongside her.

"You can sit with us," Blaise offered as they got into the room. Phoenix was shocked.

"But I'm in Gryffindor this semester," Phoenix said but Blaise laughed.

"Yeah but you're dressed like a Slytherin," he pointed to her robes then continued with a grin, "Plus you're hot!" Draco elbowed him in the ribs and offered his cousin the chair next to him.

Phoenix looked at the chair longingly then over to the Gryffindor's who were ignoring her. "I better not." Phoenix almost pouted. "I mean I'm part loser too so I guess I should hang out with the sacrificers for the time that I have to serve," Phoenix slumped her shoulders and walked towards the Gryffindor section and sat down beside Neville who jumped as though Phoenix was going to flay him alive.

"Settle down Longbottom, I don't bite!" Phoenix rolled her eyes and laid her head on the desk, her box still in her hands.

The classroom waited expectantly. Class was supposed to have begun ten minutes ago. Everyone stayed because everyone wanted to see whom the new teacher was. Then a door creaked open and everyone leaned forward as a figure strode into the room.

It was Severus Snape!

_Snape__?_ Phoenix groaned, as did the rest of the students except the Slytherins who grinned.

"Good day students. I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, also known as DADA," Snape smiled triumphantly. He had finally gotten the position. Phoenix looked over at the Dream Team who was scowling.

Then another door creaked open and in walked Ginny Weasley carrying papers for Snape and smiled embarrassingly as Snape took them and thanked her curtly as she hurried back to her own class through the door she had come in through. She stopped at the door, nodding her head to no one then disappeared through the door. Phoenix wondered who Ginny was talking to then out strode another figure. Although he more sauntered than strode. 

It was Remus Lupin!

"And this is my associate professor, Professor Lupin," Snape signaled somewhat distastefully to Lupin who grinned and waved at the class.

"Nice to see you all again," Lupin waved and winked at Harry who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"You're BOTH the DADA professors?" Ron asked incredulously. Snape frowned at this.

"Yes Weasley. I shall teach you the art of detecting curses, spells, et cetera and how to counter act them while Professor Lupin shall teach you defense against common curses." Lupin stood next to Snape and leaned back against the desk, grinning. 

They made such an odd couple as Snape had oily black hair and a crooked nose while Lupin had long brown hair and a long slender face and nose. Snape looked like he had ate something sour and bitter whereas Lupin looked like he was having the time of his life.

"But weren't you disbanded from teaching at Hogwarts?" Draco raised his hand. He liked Lupin as their DADA professor and was very pleased that both he and Snape would be teaching it together, but he knew very well his father would find out about this and would not be pleased.

"Well actually I resigned. But no parent was willing for me to come back unless I could find a way to overcome my werewolf nature. And thanks to Professor Snape and Virginia Weasley I was able to do that," Lupin explained.

A shocked murmur spread throughout the classroom. No wonder Virginia was picked to be his assistant. She and Snape had performed what was though an impossible feat: to delay the submerging of a werewolf.

"How can we trust that you won't become a werewolf?" Pansy Parkinson asked snottily.

"He can only become a werewolf during a full moon Miss Parkinson," Snape remarked somewhat distastefully towards Pansy. "We merely created a potion that would manipulate his senses so that his body could not register the change. This potion also halts the transformation process. I really could not explain it to you, fir it is far too complex for your feeble minds to comprehend," Snape said with a smirk, looking from Pansy to Harry, who scowled up at Snape.

"I'm a complex guy," Lupin said with a grin and the class laughed. Snape seemed to have rolled his eyes at this.

_So that's why they have been spending so much time with each other?_ Both Harry and Draco thought to themselves. Draco had seen Lupin and Snape together in Snape's office when he went to talk to Snape about Phoenix leaving Hogwarts, and Harry had seen Snape and Lupin together in Snape's office on several occasions on the Marauders' Map.

'So let us begin," Snape sniffed and took out his wand. "Anyone care to challenge me to a duel?" Snape asked with a grin. He really was a show off.

Harry raised his hand, "I will." Everyone hushed and watched Harry stroll down to the platform with his wand in hand. Snape was sneering at him and Lupin still remained leaning against the desk.

"Besides from curses and counter-curses, we will also learn dueling in this class," Snape said as he took his eyes off of Harry, fully confident. "You cannot merely get through life and narrowly escape death through blind luck," Snape grinned as he said this, looking at Harry, who looked ready to pop. 

Draco openly snorted at this and Harry fumed. He was talented; he had gone against Voldemort and survived. It wasn't all luck. How many of the other students or professors for that matter, including Snape, had fought Voldemort and lived?

"At least I have actually fought evil and survived," Harry growled, "I don't run away."

"No Potter, you blindly run into danger, seeking it, like your father, and where did that get him?" Snape said with a leer and Harry felt something snap inside. 

He was sick of Snape telling him he was like his father. James Potter may have tortured Severus Snape as a teenager, but Harry didn't deserve to be punished for his father's teenaged crimes. It seemed as though Snape was getting his revenge on James through his son.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry pointed his wand on Snape with such fury that Snape's wand leapt out of his hand into Harry's. Harry stood with two wands in his hand, a cocky satisfied grin on his face.

"_Expelliarmus__!__ Impedimentia_!" Snape shouted, pointing a second, hidden wand at Harry. 

Both wands went flying out of Harry's hands and he himself went flying backwards across the room and landed into a rack of books, knocking the rack over onto the ground. He lay bruised on the spread of books.

"You may have fought and you may have survived, but it was luck Mr. Potter," Snape said smugly. 

"Rule one: know your opponent," Snape brought his finger up; getting the class to pay attention as Ron and Hermione almost jumped up out of their seats to aid Harry.

"Rule two: don't get easily provoke,." Snape looked over at Harry who rolled his eyes at this as he knew he had let Snape get to him. He had purposely insulted his father to get him to act rashly. 

Then Snape added with a smile, looking down at Harry on the ground, "Rule three: fight dirty!"

Lupin went over and helped Harry to his feet with a guilty look on his face. He had apparently known Snape was going to do this and didn't do anything to stop it. Harry shook his hand out of Lupin's, angry, giving him an accusing look as Lupin had picked up Harry's wand and handed it to him. Harry snatched it away in disgust and returned to his seat. His ego had been bruised.

"This is defense against the DARK arts children, not defense against fair sports," Snape strode pompously across the room and pointed his second wand at his first. 

"_Accio__ wand!_" the wand on the floor returned to his hand and he placed the second wand back into the folds of his robes.

"Always assume that the bad guy has a second wand. In fact most aged wizards have two, and in some cases three wands," Snape explained and Draco now finally clued in to why Squires had two wands.

"What gets you killed is being cocky," Snape said this looking at Harry, who frowned. Phoenix growled. Snape made it his mission in life to make Harry's life miserable. Phoenix raised her hand and Snape pointed at her.

"Yes Miss Malfoy?" Snape sneered.

"Well weren't you cocky just there challenging Potter to a duel?" Harry and Ron turned around and looked at Phoenix, as did the rest of the Gryffindors. 

There was surprise on their faces, and on Harry's there was a sort of appreciation and thanks. Ron turned back around and nodded his head fiercely at this. Snape glared at Phoenix, whereas Lupin looked like he was repressing a grin.

"I can afford to be cocky Miss Malfoy. I am teaching you, not the other way around. I do believe that I am more versed in the matter of the dark arts and teaching than any of you are. So plainly put, I can be cocky Miss Malfoy. You are only students." Everyone grumbled at this and Snape smiled, continuing his lecture. But Phoenix raised her hand once more, interjecting.

"But isn't that assuming?" Phoenix asked, not waiting to be given permission to talk. "I mean you can only assume that we're all students and that we are all only at our appropriate level. Look at Ginny! She's a fifth year yet she can surpass any seventh year, or adult wizard for that matter in Potions."

"That is a matter of opinion Miss Malfoy," Snape said through gritted teeth. He hated to be interrupted.

"Well then isn't it safe to say that it is your opinion then that most of the students here are incapable?" Phoenix asked with a cocky grin on her face. She was fully awake now. Ron was grinning at her like she was his new hero.

Snape was about to open his mouth when Lupin stepped forward.

"Yes Phoenix, you are right and so is Professor Snape." Snape snapped his mouth shut and glared at Lupin.

"Professor Snape is the professor here though and you should listen to what he has to say and teach you. It is very important. Although all of you are gifted and will become great witches and wizards some day, you must put away your pride and realise that you are limited in talent in comparison to the professors here. Even though this is your second last year, you still have a lot to learn." Phoenix shut up and nodded her head as everyone else. Lupin did have a point. Snape sniffed and went to the lecture board.

"Now your homework for this week is to do an essay on all the different curses that have been discovered as we will be beginning defense against curses next week," Snape wrote the page and word requirements on the board.

Lupin smiled, "As well, I want you to look into how to evade attacks from a second wand. Now the best way is obviously to have a second wand of your own, but this is really not feasible until you have graduated Hogwarts and have had the need to go through several wands. But find out what tactics you can use to avoid such attacks and counter attacks that were demonstrated today, as this week we will be dueling," Lupin nodded at Snape who nodded back.

Class had been so interesting that it was already over. It had gone by so quickly that Phoenix had scarcely noticed the time. As Phoenix began to grab her box and leave for lunch, Lupin called out her name and asked her to come down to his desk. Phoenix obeyed as the Dream Team looked back at Phoenix who was talking to Lupin, and the rest of the class filed out of the classroom.

"Great class!" Phoenix said honestly. Even though she thought Snape was a prick, he did illustrate a very valuable point and lesson.

"Sorry for my comment earlier Professor, you know, I'm a Malfoy and I'm difficult!' Phoenix smiled sleepily and Snape rolled his eyes and nodded, gathering his papers. 

Phoenix laughed. He seemed playful and well, normal. Apparently this class is what Snape needed to lighten up. But he was still a jerk, yet a happy, cocky jerk now. 

"Hey Phoenix, good questions," Lupin smiled and leaned back on the desk again. He really was hot, in an older man way. 

"What I called you down here for was actually to talk about that box," he pointed at the box in Phoenix's hands and Snape looked over. A look of pure terror crossed his face for the briefest of seconds then disappeared as quickly as it had formed.

"Where did you get that?" Snape shouted, walking over, grabbing the box out of her hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Phoenix grabbed it back out of Snape's hands and growled at him. She took everything back. Snape was still an asshole through and through and no class would change that.

"No Miss Malfoy, it is mine!" Snape snatched it back out of Phoenix's hand who was too dumbfounded to keep it from him.

"But...Squires said it was my mom's," Phoenix tried to figure out why Snape would think it was his.

"Randolph Squires?" Snape asked incredulously, looking at the box then looking at Phoenix. 

"Randy?" Lupin laughed and Phoenix looked up at Remus and nodded her head dumbly.

"Then this is Athenia's Severus!" Lupin took the box from Snape and gave it back to Phoenix. Snape had his mouth open ajar.

"Oh, right..." Snape cleared his throat. For an instant he had looked boyish and somewhat kind. Then he straightened himself out and scowled.

"Sorry..." he muttered and picked up his stuff and practically fled out of the classroom. Both Lupin and Phoenix watched him go. Phoenix had a confused look in her face while Lupin was sporting his characteristic amused grin on his face.

"I thought it looked familiar," Lupin smiled and looked down at the box. "Have you opened it yet?" he seemed eager.

Phoenix shook her head, ignoring the fact that Snape had rudely tried to take her mother's possession saying it was his then stormed out of the room like his hair was on fire and his ass was slowly catching.

"No, it's time activated," Phoenix said as Lupin frowned and motioned to take the box. Phoenix gave it to him.

"It's probably timed to open at an important date, maybe your birthday?" Lupin suggested, examining the box. 

Phoenix's eyes brightened. If Squires had expected her to come get the box then most likely her mother knew that she would come seek it, so it opening on her birthday would make sense. Her mother had hinted in her letter that she had secrets for her to discover on her own, and she had. The only problem was she would have to wait eight months to see what was inside.

"Well that sucks. My birthday is eight months away!" Phoenix pouted and Lupin laughed, handing back the box. 

"Maybe it's sooner than that. Any other important dates you can think of?" Phoenix thought about it. Her mind drew a blank. "What's in the box?" Lupin asked and Phoenix smiled.

"Pictures of my mom at Hogwarts," Lupin seemed taken aback by this but quickly recovered.

"Well maybe the box will open when you've graduated this year," Lupin suggested and Phoenix smiled, nodding.

"Yeah that'd be sooner than the end of August," Phoenix looked up at Lupin, "Is there any way I could open it before hand?" Lupin shook his head.

"You could, but it could have traps that would perhaps destroy the box or the contents inside," Lupin explained and Phoenix frowned.

"Hmmm, well thanks. I guess I should get something to eat now." Lupin nodded and walked Phoenix to the door.

"Good day Phoenix, I'll see you on Wednesday." Phoenix nodded and waved. DADA was every other day, unlike the other subjects.

As Phoenix walked outside, box in hand, she headed off towards the Great Hall when someone stepped out in front of her. Phoenix stepped back started as in front of her stood a tall man dressed in maroon and gold robes. His hair was untamed and dark; his green eyes were sparkling behind round rims.

"Nix," Harry Potter smiled.

Phoenix looked around him, looking for Cho.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked, disappointed. Phoenix looked up at Harry and grinned.

"Your shadow!" Harry blushed, knowing she was talking about Cho. He had never seen Cho so interested in him before he started talking to Phoenix Malfoy. 

Harry shook his head and put his hand on Phoenix's shoulder, looking deeply into her white-grey eyes. 

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me in DADA against Snape that was..." Harry looked for words and Phoenix smiled, patting his hands.

'Swell, I know. I'm the greatest person ever!" Phoenix said enthusiastically and Harry laughed, nodding his head.

"Yeah that's very true," Harry smiled, taking Phoenix's hand and holding it in his. "Can I walk with you to lunch?" Harry asked and Phoenix looked down at their interlaced hands and smiled.

"Of course," she replied and the two walked off down the hall, holding hands as dark brown eyes narrowed on them.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you..." Harry paused, looking down at Phoenix, taking his free hand and smoothing her hair down with it. 

"Your hair looks great today."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny yawned as she dropped off all the papers and assignments on Snape's desk. She would come in later and help Snape with them after school, but right now she was starving. 

She took her hair out of the plaits she had done them up in earlier and ran her fingers through her hair, scratching her head. Her hair fell long down her back in wide soft waves and she sighed and undid her robes to fix her shirt underneath. Earlier she had heard something pop and looking down at her white dress shirt she had seen that one of her buttons had popped off, showing a little cleavage. Ginny let out a deep sigh and grabbed her bag and headed out of Snape's office towards the Great Hall.

As Ginny walked out the door she felt a hand close around her mouth and felt herself being pulled into a dark room she had never seen before. She turned around to scream when she saw two tired but fiery grey eyes looking down at her. It was Draco. Draco brought his fingers to his lips to motion her to be quiet and she nodded as he removed his hand from her mouth and pushed her roughly up against the wall, pinning her.

"Teacher's assistant now are we?" Draco almost purred. Ginny was a little frightened for a moment thinking that he was going to hurt her. Perhaps he really was angry that she had become Snape's aid, and not him.

"Made it so that Lupin could stop from transforming into a werewolf, eh? You've been up to a lot lately, haven't you my little fox?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at this, smirking at Virginia who had now begun to squirm in his grasp. He pushed himself closer to her so that he could feel her grind against him. 

"Quite the sly and cunning fox, she has kept many secrets," Draco tisked and shook his head, bringing his lips to her neck, trailing his lower lip along her sensitive skin to her ear, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine as she began to tremble against his body.

"Naughty fox," Draco whispered seductively in her ear as she melted, moaning softly as he slipped a hand into her robes, running his palm up the flat of her stomach underneath her shirt. Draco looked down at her body and saw her buttons undone and then looked down at her face and smiled triumphantly.

"Very naughty," he growled and ground his body against hers. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her.

"Draco, I-" Ginny began in a hoarse whisper, trying to apologise when Draco cut her off with his lips.

"Shut up Weasley," he whispered huskily as he captured her lips with his, devouring her sweet taste.

Ginny moaned against his lips and wrapped one hand around his neck and her other hand she wound tightly in his hair, tugging it, causing Draco to groan and pick her up off of the ground so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Virginia," Draco whispered as he trailed kissed down her neck and collarbone, inching towards her chest. He slowly lowered his mouth towards her chest, flicking his tongue between her cleavage, causing her to buck against him, moaning out his name.

Draco regrettably lowered her back onto her feet and stepped back, breathing hard, looking at the vision of beauty and lust before him. She was breathing deeply, her eyes lidded, her hair messily falling in front of her chest, her small perky breasts poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

Draco convulsively licked his lips. He wanted nothing more than to taste her flesh, but they had places to go, people had to see them, and he felt he could not control himself when he was around her for too long. She looked so tempting. He adjusted his pants and wondered if she had felt him press hard against her.

"Draco?" Ginny asked questioningly as Draco stepped closer again, holding her delicate face in his large slender hands.

"My love, I'm here," Ginny seemed reassured by this and sighed, resting her head on his chest. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"We have to go to lunch now," Draco said regrettably and Ginny nodded.

Draco peeked out the door and looked around. No one was in the hall.

"Tonight?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded. Draco leaned down and kissed her lips quickly and gently. "I'll owl you or tell Nix."

Both took off in opposite directions towards the Great Hall, not noticing that someone was watching them with an amused grin etched across his face.


	20. I Hate Everything About You!

__

The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Hate Everything About You" by 3 Days Grace. I did, however, modify the lyrics for my own non-profit purpose.

****

Chapter 19: I Hate Everything About You!

Everyone was buzzing about the new DADA class and its new professors over lunch that now the surprise had been ruined for the rest of the school. Some were glad that Lupin was back, others worried, but mostly everyone was disappointed that Snape was now the new DADA professor.

"Maybe Lupin will lighten him up?" George commented and the Gryffindor table laughed. 

Fred's eyebrows shot up as he watched Phoenix and Harry step into the Great Hall and quickly release hands. Fred elbowed George in the side and motioned with his head for George to look at them, which he did. George looked back at his brother, shocked.

"Harry, Nix! Gonna pull up a seat?" Ron shouted, laughing as he told the rest of the table about what Phoenix had said to Snape. 

"And then she basically called him an ass, it was brilliant!" Ron said with an animated expression on his face. Phoenix blushed.

"Well he thinks he's the only one who can flame people. I was just letting him know that I can flame right back!" Phoenix retorted as she sat down next to Harry who was sitting beside Ron and Hermione. The whole table laughed. Gryffindors loved it when people made fun of Snape. It was afterall, a Gryffindor pastime.

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked Phoenix who shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably in Snape's office." Phoenix commented and Fred and George looked at Phoenix funny.

"Ginny is Snape's teaching assistant for Potions." Hermione explained, finishing off her sandwich.

Fred and George raised their eyebrows in surprise and nodded their heads in an impressed manner. Just at that moment Ginny hurriedly walked into the hall. Phoenix scooted over for her and the rest of the Gryffindor's at the table cheered when she sat down.

"Brilliant job as TA [teacher's assistant] Ginny!" Seamus smiled and winked at Ginny who blushed. She looked a little ruffled.

Phoenix stared down at Ginny while everyone else jabbered on about how fun DADA was going to be compared to the year before. Hermione asked Ginny how much extra work she would have to do, to which she replied that she wouldn't have to do her O.W.L.S.

"Snape wants me to do my N.E.W.T.S this summer with him. I don't have to do Potions this year since I'm assisting him." Ginny added to everyone surprise, especially Hermione's who would be doing half of her N.E.W.T.S this year with McGonagall and the rest next year with the rest of her schoolmates.

"Wow, he pretty much complimented you in class too! You must be keen in Potions Ginny." Ron added between bites and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Well that might explain why he skipped her a year and the took her on as an apprentice Einstein!" Fred said sarcastically as George and Harry laughed and Ron visibly blushed, hurriedly shoveling a brownie into his mouth.

Ginny looked up laughing, then noticed Phoenix staring down at her with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked Phoenix who remained grinning at her in a funny way.

"Need me to give you a new button there Gin bug?" Phoenix pointed to Ginny's missing button and Ginny closed her robes tightly around herself and shook her head. Phoenix had seen Draco sneak in a minute after Ginny had come in. His entrance however was obscured by the Gryffindor's cheering.

"Oi! Malfoy, what is it?" Fred shouted somewhat friendly to Draco who had walked up behind Phoenix and Ginny.

"Oi! Weasleys! I'm here to talk to my cousin, and to remind you two drunkards to arrive to tomorrow's practice on time. I have a special song in mind for a special someone." Draco said with a glint in his eyes and a malevolent grin plastered on his face.

Fred and George shrugged their shoulders and nodded, silently agreeing to come to practice sober. Phoenix was impressed that Draco had taken the initiative to come up with a song for them to play for the band.

Draco motioned for Phoenix to join him in the corner for a private talk and Phoenix nodded, getting up. Suspicious eyes followed Draco as he left the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Nix, I need you to do me a favour." Draco said somewhat sheepishly as they found a corner near the Great Hall doors to talk.

Phoenix nodded her head, casually leaning up against the wall. She was tired once more now that she was out of DADA class.

"I uh..." Draco paused, "kinda promised to meet Ginny tonight but I forgot about the meeting..." Draco appeared to be fumbling for words.

"So you and Ginny are dating now?" Phoenix asked, suddenly awake now.

"No!" Draco said vehemently and Phoenix rolled her eyes as Draco puffed. He couldn't keep secrets from Phoenix too easily. "Don't tell anyone." Draco shook his head and sighed, leaning against the wall exhausted. Phoenix grinned.

"Why would I? You can date whomever you want to...secretly." Phoenix teased, giggling, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Father would kill me." Draco sighed and Phoenix snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who cares about Uncle Lucius?" Phoenix said exasperated as Draco nodded his head at this and stood up straight.

"He'll be in next week to talk about my meeting tonight with Ragnorok, and about the band." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Luckily there's no Quidditch because of the weather so I'm gonna take a nap before I leave for Hogsmeade." 

Phoenix blinked. "You're not meeting him in London?" Phoenix asked Draco who shook his head.

"No, father owled me this morning to let me know that the meeting would be at the Hogshead." Phoenix nodded her head and opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she saw Pansy approach them.

"Drakey." Pansy cooed and Draco rolled his eyes and Phoenix gagged.

"Pansy, go away, I'm busy!" Draco said through gritted teeth and Pansy frowned.

"But we need to talk about our prefect duties." Pansy whined. Draco rolled his eyes forgetting that he and Pansy had to work together. He pushed himself off the wall to join Pansy at the table to discuss prefect duties.

"Phoenix I need you to relay the information about the postponement ASAP." Draco told Phoenix on his way back to the table, referring to her telling Ginny he couldn't make their date that night. 

"But make up your own reasons why." Phoenix nodded as Draco begrudgingly went off with Pansy who was eyeing the cousins suspiciously.

"Oh and don't forget that all your belongings are in Gi-Weasley's room." Draco faltered as he had almost said Ginny's name in front of Pansy.

"Just go do your work already!" Phoenix laughed as Draco kept turning back, not wanting to go with Pansy. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morn', unless you want me to come over tonight?" Phoenix hinted at joining Draco at his meeting.

Draco shook his head fiercely and gave her a serious look, pointing at her. "No. You will stay in the Gryffindor tower Phoenix." Draco spoke as though it were a warning and an order. Phoenix stuck out her tongue and went back to the table to grab her box.

Ginny was looking up at her expectantly. A scowl was on her face as she watched Draco and Pansy leave together.

"I'll explain after classes." Phoenix smiled down at Ginny who instantly brightened at this. "I'm just gonna have a nap before class and take this back to the room." Phoenix began to walk towards the Great Hall doors then turned around. 

"What's the password again?" Phoenix asked and Ginny blushed and got up and whispered it softly in Phoenix's ear who roared with laughter and took off towards the Gryffindor tower, memorizing the phrase "Dragon Heart."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix had fallen asleep once her head hit the pillow until she was shook awake by Ginny several hours later.

"Phoenix?" Ginny whispered, taking the box that Phoenix held tightly in her arms while she slept, and put it in the dresser drawer beside Phoenix's bed.

"Hmmm?" Phoenix yawned, rolling over, opening her eyes timidly.

"You missed your afternoon classes." As Ginny said this Phoenix bolted up.

"What?" Phoenix blinked and Ginny smiled, shaking her head.

"It's ok, Harry told me that he just told McGonagall and Hagrid that you were sick." Phoenix nodded sleepily, satisfied with the said explanation and then laid back down.

Ginny smiled and climbed into bed with Phoenix on the other side and got under the covers. Phoenix rolled over and opened her eyes. She figured Ginny wasn't going to let her go back to sleep yet.

"So what were you talking to Draco about?" Ginny asked not so innocently.

Phoenix smiled, deciding to play with Ginny since she hadn't told her that her and Draco were officially dating.

"Oh just that he thinks he's gonna ask Pansy out." Phoenix said with a straight face, trying not to laugh as Ginny's eyes grew wide like saucers and she shrieked into Phoenix's ear, sitting up.

"He what??!!" Ginny screamed with murder in her eyes.

"What's the problem Gin, it's not like you're dating him...are you?" Phoenix said with a small grin creeping on her lips.

Ginny looked down at Phoenix with an exasperated look on her face and then noticed the small grin on Phoenix's lips and punched the tall Malfoy in the shoulder.

"Owww!" Phoenix frowned and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ginny growled, shaking her head, still unsure of whether Phoenix was joking or not.

"I won't if you tell me the truth." Phoenix pouted and Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"Ok, we're going out. Happy now?" Ginny blushed and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"Yes I am." Phoenix smiled and curled up in a tight ball. "Oh yeah and Dragon told me to tell you that he couldn't make it tonight." Ginny frowned at this and was about to ask Phoenix why when Phoenix quickly explained. "He's gotta go meet Uncle Lucius tonight."

Ginny eyes widened. Although this did not explain anything, she knew that Draco could not miss a meeting with his father. She wondered what it was about. 

"Oh, ok. Do you know when he wants to meet me again?" Ginny asked curiously.

Phoenix shrugged. "Not a clue. I could ask him in DADA tomorrow or Care of Magical Creatures?" Ginny nodded her head frowning, but also thinking.

Phoenix eyed Ginny suspiciously. The girl was scheming, she could tell.

"What?" Phoenix asked Ginny hesitantly, sitting up on the bed.

Ginny tapped a finger on her button lip and looked up at Phoenix. "Oh nothing."

"Nothing huh?" Phoenix said suspiciously. "Something can be made out of nothing. So, come on, spill." Phoenix crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Ginny began chewing her lips and blushed

"Uh, well I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" Ginny said biting her lower lip hard, looking up at Phoenix guiltily. Ginny chewing her lips meant that she was nervous.

"Yeah..." Phoenix said hesitantly. This was the second time today she was asked for a favour.

"Well I was kinda thinking up a way for Draco and I to meet not so secretly." Ginny pushed on and Phoenix shot an eyebrow up in the air.

"Uh huh...." Phoenix didn't like where this was heading.

"So I was wondering if I could have some of your hair?" Ginny asked quickly and a confused look spread across Phoenix's face. The only thing she could think of Ginny using her hair for was to make Polyjuice Potion.

"I don't wanna turn into you!" Ginny said defensively, assuming this would be the obvious question Phoenix would ask. Phoenix still stared at Ginny confused.

"I just want to replicate your hair." Ginny explained and Phoenix now looked more puzzled than ever.

"Can't you use charms for that?" Phoenix asked and Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes I can use charms to disguise myself but I want my hair to look like yours and that's not exactly an easy task. You can't manipulate that many colours with a charm." Phoenix nodded her head. That made sense. 

"Plus I think I am going to change my eye colour too and since grey is so uncommon I'll have to make a potion for that as well." Ginny chewed on her lip again, thinking.

"No, you don't wanna look like me at all!" Phoenix said dryly, shaking her head.

"How long will this take?" Phoenix asked. She knew Polyjuice took a month to brew and this potion, although not as complex, would still probably take a while.

"Two days." Ginny said simply and then added. "Polyjuice takes a month but this is much easier. Besides Polyjuice can be made in two and a half weeks if you manipulate the moon cycle when growing the ingredients." Ginny said matter-of-factly as Phoenix mouth hung open. No wonder Ginny was Snape's assistant.

"Do you need two?" Phoenix pointed to her hair and Ginny nodded. 

"Yeah one red, one blonde." Then Ginny added. "Plus it's one thing to change your hair colour but another to lengthen it as well. Your hair is incredibly long and straight, whereas mine is shorter and wavy." Phoenix nodded and yanked out a blonde and a red hair for Ginny and handed them to her.

Ginny grinned. "Thanks. I only ask for this because with your very unique hair colour I could easily be mistaken for you, especially if I did my hair up in those little buns you do." Ginny pointed to Phoenix's hair, although for once it was not done up in her odango style buns. 

"Looking like you I could go to Slytherin Tower if I wanted to and no one would question Draco hanging out with his cousin." Ginny smiled but Phoenix blanched at this.

"Yeah but we're not kissing cousins!" Phoenix made a face and then looked at Ginny seriously. "Please don't do stuff with Dragon in public or private looking like me, ok?" Ginny blushed several shades of red and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well first I won't look like you, I'll just have the same hair and eye colour." Then Ginny added, still blushing. "Plus I will brew a reverse potion as well. I want to manipulate the lasting effects of it as well. That way I won't just change back while walking in the hall. It takes about sixty seconds for the potion to take effect to change and the same amount of time for me to return to normal with the counter potion." Ginny explained and Phoenix nodded her head.

"What are you gonna call the potions?" Phoenix inquired and Ginny shrugged and shook her head. She hadn't thought of that.

"How about Manipulatus?" Phoenix suggested and Ginny grinned. 

"Yeah and the reverse potion should be named Restoro Manipulatus." Both Ginny and Phoenix laughed.

"Ok, maybe you should get a professional marketer to name it then." Phoenix giggled and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"So are you ready for dinner now?" Ginny giggled and got out of bed. Phoenix had slept so long that it was now dinnertime. Phoenix got up and quickly dashed across the room to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and changed quickly. Grinning, Phoenix rubbed her stomach, changed into new clotes, feeling refreshed. 

"Time to eat!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How does anyone understand a word you say?" Draco grumbled to the bartender at Hogsmeade who mumbled what Draco hoped was "Do you want a drink?"

The bartender, dirty and gruff, grunted and grabbed a dirty glass and began to clean it. Draco looked at it skeptically.

"I'll have a fire whisky." Draco ordered, hoping that the alcohol would wash away the germs that were most likely swimming in this dive hole.

The bartender grunted again and walked over to the bar to pour a glass for Draco.

Draco smoothed out his black velvet robes. They had the Malfoy crest embroidered onto the chest and collar. He felt out of place in this broken-down and dirty bar. Quickly surveying the room he spotted another man who also looked out of place. In fact, he was even more so out of place than Draco.

Sitting elegantly at a table that was done up rather nicely for such a shady bar was a very tall, lean built man with long straight silver-grey hair. Draco was shocked at the brightness of his silver hair. It was more silver than grey. Draco thought his own hair was something that drew him out of a crowd but this man's hair seemed to shimmer, and it was very long, even longer than his own father's. 

The man's long silver hair reached well down past the man's back and was let down loose. A few thin braids were entwined in his hair and laced in what looked like black raw hide. The man wore a dark grey cloak, not a robe. The cloak appeared to be of a suede material and looked rather expensive. It was embroidered in a teal and red colour, forming the shape of an Asian Ethereal Dragon. 

The man sat quietly in the corner, sipping wine. From his elegant appearance and choice in drink Draco assumed that this was in fact Kain Ragnorok: general to the Dragoon Legions and advisor to the Asian Wizardry Council of Magic.

When the bartender brought the fire whisky to Draco, Draco took it and dropped a galleon in the gruff man's hand. The bartender gawked at Draco and then looked over at the table at the other finely dressed man. Draco strolled over to the table as the other man was still immersed in his drink, quietly sitting and waiting, not looking around. 

The closer Draco got the more he saw of the man's face and realised that the shock of the man's hair was not that it was silver, but that such a young looking man had such fine grey hair. Draco would bet a hundred galleons that this man didn't look a day over twenty-five. The man finally looked up and smiled. His smile never quite reached his eyes. His eyes were a deep aqua-green; hypnotizing. Draco smiled back cordially and the other man rose and extended his hand.

"Draco Malfoy I assume?" The man smiled and shook Draco's hand, looking him up and down, gauging his worth.

Draco stiffened and shook the man's hand with a tight grip and sniffed. "Kain Ragnorok?" Draco asked and the man's grin widened.

"Call me Kain." Kain motioned for Draco to sit down and as he did Draco looked down at Kain's choice of wine and raised his eyebrows. Kain laughed at this obvious display of snobbery on Draco's part.

"French Merlot." He motioned to the wine. It was a Muggle brand of wine, not incredibly expensive. 

"I lived in France as a child where my father owned a vineyard and made such red wines as Merlot. When I grow reminiscent of the olden days I like to have a glass or two." Kain held up his wineglass and smiled, pointing to the bar. 

"Besides I do not see this place having much of a selection." Draco grinned at this and Kain raised his hand, signaling the bartender.

"Another Merlot my good man, for the gentleman." Kain motioned to Draco and Draco nodded his head in thanks, knowing not to refuse a drink from a man who he was about to do business with.

"So, shall we get down to business?" Kain said seriously as the bartender brought over the Merlot and disappeared when Kain shoved a galleon into his greedy outstretched hands.

Draco nodded his head.

"I'm sure your father has told you nothing of what this meeting is about but merely sent you as a feeler so to say." Kain said, bringing the wineglass to his lips.

"I was sent here to do business Mr. Ragnorok. I am no one's pawn." Draco tried not to show how unnerved and ruffled he was by what Kain had just said. Kain shook his head apologetically.

"I'm quite sorry Draco...may I call you Draco?" Draco nodded his head and Kain smiled, continuing. "I did not mean to imply that you are a pawn, but that your father and his 'associates' are somewhat dubious and skeptical of my person, and with good cause of course." Kain grinned, thinking he was confusing Draco but Draco nodded his head, fully aware of how powerful Kain was because of his conversation with Squires.

"Yes and that is why I was sent. How can my father and his associates be sure that when the time comes and that they should call on you, you will be in full capacity and willingness to do so?" Draco asked casually as Kain raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"So you know of my position with the Dragoons? I am impressed. You did your research. Do tell me though, how did you discover this?" Kain asked and Draco hesitated. Should he tell him about his meeting with Squires? Probably not.

"Some information I am not exactly privileged to know with my father, but I have my ways." Draco nodded solemnly, hinting that Draco merely overheard some conversations that his father had had about Kain. Kain laughed at this.

"That's good Draco, be your own man. I am rather impressed that you came here, although I am not impressed at all with your father for sending you, at first..." Kain paused and looked at Draco who was sipping his wine.

"I did not want to deal with a child, especially not a spoiled child who had no idea of my position or power. In fact I thought it was very cowardly and dangerous on Lucius' part to do such a thing, but now I see that he has a very adept son." Kain smiled and Draco hide his scowl. He was not a spoiled child.

"Bartender, another Merlot!" Kain signaled across to the bar and slapped Draco on the shoulder.

"An exceptionally good son. I wish I had a son as wise and as cunning as you young Draco!" Kain took another sip of his wine. 

Draco could not hide the confusion on his face. Kain kept referring to him as young or as a child when Kain did not look much more than perhaps ten years older than Draco.

"Confused as to why such a man as me commands a legion?" Kain laughed, almost reading Draco's thoughts. Draco nodded his head.

"I am a lot older than you think. Just graced with youthful looks." Kain winked and paid the bartender as he delivered the drinks.

"So what is your decision?" Draco asked somewhat uncomfortably. This man was undoubtedly charming, but something about him made him feel weary.

"What is your offer?" Kain smiled and Draco was taken aback.

"I was not provided with an offer to give." Draco said, trying not to sound inexperienced at dealing and bargaining for power and positions.

"Oh, well then I suppose my decision is to meet with you again and for your father to have a proposal ready for me. If he wants a formal deal with me the man will have to offer it to me in person or he will have to give complete negotiation powers over to you." Kain winked and raised his glass. 

Draco assumed Kain meant this as a compliment, for such a young man to have so much power over affairs, but Draco did not want to dabble in Death Eater business. And he had a feeling that if he did deal the negotiations it would be more beneficial to Kain in the long run anyway.

"No more of this business talk. You can relay my conditions to your father through secure channels." Kain stressed, the mirth gone from his voice, and a serious look on his face.

Draco nodded and Kain brightened at this, taking it as Draco's word and downed the rest of his drink. After a few more drinks Draco began to feel a little buzzed, and Kain leaned over.

"You have a cousin, yes?" Kain spoke in a German accent. Draco had noticed it before but it was much stronger now. Now Draco was a little confused as to why Kain grew up in France but had a German accent.

Draco nodded, feeling the warmth of the wine and the fire whisky in his stomach. "Yes, Phoenix."

"Ah yes, Phoenix, such a beautiful name. I met her once. A very beautiful girl." Kain smiled as a haunted look appeared on his face. 

He looked over Draco's shoulder, smiling to himself and took another sip of his wine and then turned his attentions back towards Draco again. Looking seriously at Draco, who had now begun to sway, Kain spoke up.

"She is at Hogwarts now with you, ya?" Kain asked and Draco nodded hi head.

"Perhaps you could invite her to a meeting some time? I would like to talk to her about her mother. Her mother was a brilliant woman." Kain shook his head. "Pity she passed away." Draco eyed Kain suspiciously but then felt his entire body flush.

"I do believe I should get back to the school." Draco commented. He had no idea what time it was but he did know that he shouldn't stay with Kain any longer than he should. Kain smiled and stood up, shaking Draco's hand as he excused himself.

"Your father will contact you when we are to meet next." Kain smiled and Draco nodded his head, heading out the door somewhat disoriented, not noticing suspicious eyes following him.

As soon as Draco went outside he felt the cool air attack his face and he felt dizzy. Draco fell down but before he hit the ground he was caught by something large.

"Oi Malfoy, can't take your liquor?" George grunted, holding Draco up. Fred was beside him, taking Draco's other arm over his shoulder.

"Poisoned. I think I was poisoned." Draco slurred his words and the twins laughed.

"No you had five fire whiskies and a bottle of wine to yourself. You're just drunk off your ass Malfoy!" Fred laughed and George nodded his head looking down at Malfoy who looked up at them seriously.

"You were spying on me?" Draco asked accusingly and George snorted.

"We go there to drink all the time. But I am curious to know why you were having a meeting with that German bloke." George said in a harsh tone, almost accusingly. He had come to tolerate Draco, but seeing him with a dubious man like that made him wonder if Draco was a Death Eater like his father after all.

"Phoenix." Draco blurted out. 

He didn't want the twins to know he was forced to do work for his father. He wanted nothing to do with Death Eaters and he didn't want to give the twins the impression that he did. One, because he didn't want to be associated with Death Eaters. Two, because he had grown to tolerate the Weasleys, and didn't want to make detention with them worse than what it could be; and three, he wanted to date their sister and he needed someone's permission in order to do so.

"Phoenix?" George questioned, holding Draco upright.

"That's the man who last saw her mother alive. I just wanted to ask him some questions about my aunt and the day she died." George and Fred looked at each other and frowned, nodding their heads. They seemed convinced.

"O'right. You need some help back to the school Malfoy?" Fred asked and Draco shook his head.

"I shall be fine, thank you." Draco straightened himself and proceeded to walk haphazardly towards the hidden entrance back to the school. Fred and George shook their heads and laughed, running up to Malfoy, each putting an arm around Malfoy's shoulder.

"Yeah well we're heading back, so we'll keep ya company ferret." Fred joked and Draco snorted at this.

"A ferret and two weasels, what an appropriate trio." Draco said with a sneer and Fred and George began to laugh, as did Draco as they began their long trek back to the school, loudly singing bar songs into the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh ... my ... head." Draco rubbed his head and yawned, blinking his eyes repeatedly, trying to adjust to the harsh light as he stepped outside. 

Blaise and Pansy took one look at Draco and only had to see him start to snarl when they turned and walked away in the other direction. They had made it a priority to stand ten feet away from him during Care for Magical Creatures class. 

Phoenix walked up beside Draco. "Rough night?" Phoenix smiled and Draco scowled at her holding his head.

"Can we maybe bring the acoustics down a notch Nix?" Draco growled and Phoenix blinked. She had been whispering.

"Are you hung over?" Phoenix whispered and Draco groaned. Phoenix laughed.

"Did Zabini spike your drink too?" Phoenix giggled remembering when she got buzzed off of Blaise's homemade punch at the Halloween party.

"No the Weasels and I went out for a pint!" Draco said dryly and Phoenix wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Kain introduced me to Merlot and fire whisky." Draco said, rubbing his temples and Phoenix blanched at this.

"So how was Ragnorok?" Phoenix asked, eager to know what the man wanted.

"I have to owl father to find out what exactly is going on. Father hasn't even made an offer to the man yet. It's all so vague." Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed with both his father and Kain. Phoenix nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest, something she seemed to be doing a lot as of late.

"So you have to meet him again?" Phoenix asked and Draco nodded his head. 

They were both ignoring Hagrid who was trying to teach the class how to spot the difference between kittens and kneazles. Phoenix found it rather boring since she was rather good in Creatures. Hagrid had begun to start taming his classes down since it was now O.W.L.S.

"I don't trust him. There's something about him that is so..." Draco tried to find a word to describe Kain Ragnorok.

"Powerful?" Phoenix stated simply and Draco nodded his head. 

"I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley at night, that's all I'll say." Draco shuddered and Phoenix snorted as she watched the class try to chase the kneazles who were ganging up on the kittens who mewed and cried as the kneazles pounced playfully on them.

"Gin's got a plan to meet you so that you don't have hide in the hallways." Phoenix added nonchalant as Draco's ears perked up, momentarily forgetting that he had a headache.

"Yeah?" Draco tried to sound nonchalant himself.

"Yeah I think she'll test it out in a couple of days." Phoenix said then looked up at Draco and smiled. Draco had a confused look on his face.

"You got the new song for us for band tonight?" Phoenix asked, changing the subject and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, the Weasels and I will meet you after Quidditch practice. Because of the weather the Gryffindors and Slytherins have been forced to share the field." Draco rolled his eyes in a disgusted manner.

"Ok, well, see ya tonight then." Phoenix smiled and went back to join the Gryffindors who were still chasing kneazles.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Potions was now every other day as well and it would be opposite of the DADA classes. Luckily Snape decided to give them a weeks reprieve. 

Phoenix waited in the gym for Draco and the twins who had come sauntering into the gym, still in their uniforms.

"Didn't have time to change." Fred said as he and George set their brooms down and picked up their instruments. Two minutes later Draco strolled in in his uniform as well.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who refused to change with the rest of the commoners." Draco sneered and the twins rolled their eyes, the faintest trace of a smile on their lips.

"So what's this song you got planned Malfoy?" Fred asked, adjusting the straps on his bass guitar.

"Well my father is coming in to inspect the band. He wants to talk to Dumbledore about getting me out of detention I believe." The twins looked up at Draco and scowled.

"I didn't tell him!" Draco said defensively. "The last thing I would want to tell my father is that I'm forced to serve detention with Weasleys, but he found out anyway." The twins nodded and looked at Draco.

"So what now?" George asked.

"Well if father gets me out of this or not, I think I'll present him with a nice little song that lets him know how much I care." Draco grinned and the twins looked at each other then leaned forward with anticipation.

"Nix, I'm sure you've heard this song before..." Draco went into the explanation of his song and the twins and Phoenix all gawked at him open mouthed.

"Mate, you're seriously gonna sing that?" Fred asked, a hint of respect towards Draco betrayed his voice.

"That's brass balls Malfoy!" George grinned and rapped his knuckles off of Draco's. 

"Pure brass." Fred nodded and rapped his knuckles off of Draco's as well. Phoenix tried not to laugh. She didn't want to bring it to their attention that they were all having a male bonding moment.

"So what do you think? Father will be here next Monday. Will we have this down pat in less than five days?" Phoenix and the twins nodded their heads enthusiastically and Draco grinned as they all got down to work.

Later after practice, the twins left for the bar and Phoenix and Draco walked back to her room. The twins had asked if they wanted to join them but Phoenix and Draco had to get some much-needed sleep.

"Erm, could you cover your ears while I say the password?" Phoenix asked Draco as they reached hers and Ginny's room. Draco complied with a confused look on his face.

Phoenix whispered the password and looked around the hall and dragged her cousin inside. There on the bed lay Ginny fast asleep.

"So is the password for your room still the same?" Phoenix asked and Draco nodded his head, staring at Ginny with a dumb smile on his face.

"I'm gonna stay there tonight. You can find out about Ginny's plan from the source itself. I'll be back early in the morn' to change, so be clothed please." Phoenix smirked and grabbed her bag, running out the door leaving a stunned but happy Draco behind. He was so tired and Ginny obviously was too, so he decided not to wake her.

He silently crawled under the covers, fully clothed, then thought about it and got up and took off his robes. Looking down at Ginny in the moonlight he smiled. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. When she was awake he used to watch her from afar. He loved how she would chew her lips when she was nervous or furrow her brows when she was confused or thinking, or how she would occasionally dart her small pink tongue out to the corner of her lips. 

Lying fast asleep, curled up on the bed, he could see things about her that he loved even more: the way her hair framed her perfect oval face, the small freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. The way her nose would crinkle when she was having an errant thought or dream. Suddenly eyelashes began to flutter open and chocolate brown eyes stared up at him. She was not afraid. In fact, a smile came to her lips.

"Dragon." She whispered, stretching out. Draco laughed softly at this childish action.

"Fox." He whispered back and sat down on the bed. Ginny rolled over onto her stomach, leaning her head on her hands and brought out a hand and tugged ar his pants.

"Come to bed." She whispered, rolling on her side now. She meant it to be innocent, but it was incredibly seductive and arousing.

Draco complied and slid off his pants so that he was in his silk boxers and shirt and slid into bed with her. Ginny cuddled up next to him in her tank top and pajama bottoms and began to slowly undo the bottoms on his shirt. Draco rested a hand on Ginny's. He didn't know exactly what she wanted.

"You don't normally wear a shirt." Ginny smiled sleepily and Draco laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"No I guess not." Draco smiled and removed his hand, letting Ginny finish unbuttoning his shirt. When she was done, he sat up and took it off as Ginny ran her fingers down his abdomen. He trembled slightly at her touch as the sensation spread down his entire body.

"Virginia." Draco almost moaned as Ginny sat up and began to trail kisses up and down his chest and stomach. Draco didn't know how much longer he could stand feeling her soft lips all over his skin. He grabbed her softly by the arms and pulled her up to face him.

"Ginny when I'm with you I don't know how long I can control myself." Draco inwardly cursed himself as a hurt expression crossed Ginny's face.

"When did I say you needed control? Do you not want me?" Ginny asked, her bright brown eyes widening.

"Merlin, of course I do! You're all that I think about. I just want our first time to be special." Draco swallowed. He didn't want it to sound lame. 

It would not be his first time, but with Ginny it would be real and he wanted it. But he was afraid of how he would act after they made love, how differently would she act. Right now she invaded his every thought. Would she have complete and utter control over him? And what if she didn't like it, would she leave him? All these thoughts ran through his head.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, although not looking all too convinced.

"You'd rather have Pansy." Ginny said turning away, her voice faltering. Draco growled, rolling his eyes, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders to turn and face him again.

"I don't want Pansy, I want you damnit! Pansy doesn't make me feel the way you do. No one does! You have made me feel more alive these past few months than I have ever felt in my entire life!" Draco almost choked on the words that he couldn't believe were coming out of his mouth.

"But I don't turn you on?" Ginny persisted. She was young and inexperienced; she needed reassurance and validation.

"You don't think so?" Draco asked sarcastically as he grabbed Ginny's hand and guided it to his crotch where it jutted out, rock hard. Ginny gasped and tried to withdraw her hand, blushing, but Draco kept it there.

"This is how much you turn me on Ginny and I didn't want you to know how much you affect me; how much I want you!" Ginny looked up at him shocked. His eyes were full of emotion. He let go of her hand and she brought it up to his face and caressed his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing his cheeks, trailing her lips to his, darting her tongue into his mouth and he eagerly accepted it, kissing her back full force, lowering her down onto the bed.

They laid on the bed, kissing and fondling each other until Draco broke it up again, breathing hard, looking down at Ginny who grinned like a minx.

"What are you grinning at fox?" Draco laughed as Ginny winked and turned over on her side and curled up in Draco's arms with her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling sleep begin to take him.

"I love you Dragon." Ginny whispered, yawning.

"I love you too Fox." Draco said softly, holding his girl tightly in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the week had gone by quickly. Ginny had informed Draco of her plan to disguise her hair as Phoenix's, to which Draco cringed but relented when Ginny explained she had a counter potion that would restore Ginny's hair and eyes in less than sixty seconds.

The rest of the week Draco divided his time between homework, Quidditch practices, band, and Ginny. It was a tiring week, and when the weekend rolled around he was thankful.

Ginny had been busy preparing for Potion lessons so she promised to make the manipulation potion for the following week. For the past week Phoenix took Draco back to Ginny's room where he would stay up late and talk with Ginny or cuddle with her and then sneak out in the early morning and wake Phoenix who would be sleeping in his room.

It was now Sunday and both Blaise and Phoenix were hanging out in his room playing Snaps.

"How's Gryffindor going?" Blaise asked Phoenix casually who made a face.

"You know I thought they'd be nicer." Draco and Blaise grinned at this as Phoenix continued what they could tell was going to be a rant. 

"I mean, let's admit it. I made absolutely no friends in Slytherin, they all hate me minus you and Dragon." Phoenix told Zabini who nodded. None of the Slytherin girls liked her at all and all the guys thought she was far too uppity and friendly with the Weasleys. Plus she was a little eccentric to them since was the only North American student in the school.

"The only people who talk to me are Ginny and the twins, and I think the twins are forced to 'cause we're in a band together." Draco and Blaise laughed at this and Phoenix scowled at them

"They're either afraid of me or hate me because I'm a Malfoy and part Slytherin!" Blaise snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"You'd do better in Slytherin anyway." Blaise commented and Draco nodded his head agreeing.

"I dunno about that. I mean haven't I been tainted by the commoners now?" Phoenix said with a straight face and Zabini laughed so hard he almost spit out his drink.

"That is true as well. Is the Dream Team giving you a rough time?" Blaise asked, wiping his mouth as Draco gave him a dirty look for spilling butterbeer on his rug.

"They barely talk to me." Phoenix said looking at her butterbeer then rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. She didn't want them to know that she thought that perhaps Harry would pay more attention to her if she was in Gryffindor and maybe Ron would loosen up too. Well he had that one day, but so far none of the Gryffindors had gone out of their way to get to know her, but neither had she.

"What are you guys gonna do on the Hogsmeade trip?" Zabini asked, changing the subject and Phoenix shrugged her shoulders.

"Hang out with you guys and Gin probably." Phoenix answered. Blaise shook his head. He didn't understand why Phoenix was so close to a Weasley.

Draco yawned and Phoenix began to yawn as well, which got Blaise to start yawning. The three looked at each other and laughed.

"Guess it's time to turn in." Blaise said, getting to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Good luck with your father tomorrow Draco." Blaise grinned and Draco groaned, forgetting his father would be coming to the school tomorrow. "Hope he doesn't kick you out of the band, I was starting to like your music." Blaise winked and strolled out the door.

Phoenix shook her head and laughed, heading for the door. See you tomorrow after school." Phoenix winked and ran out the door. Draco sighed and walked up the stairs slowly and passed out on his bed.

The next morning Draco woke up and dreaded the day before him. The highlight of his day was DADA, where Snape and Lupin dueled everyone in class. Draco and Harry were the only ones to disarm the professors but had no contingent plan to counteract the second wand attack. No one in the class knew what to do. 

They had all begun to research different techniques, but there were no books written on the subject. Both Lupin and Snape refused to tell the students how to do it and thus made it a requirement for the end of the semester that they must learn how to evade an attack from the second wand. It was a lot harder than it sounded.

Once dinner was over Draco started to become a little nervous as he and the twins met up with Phoenix and Dumbledore in the gym. As Draco walked into the gym he noticed his father was sitting on a chair in front of the stage, leaning on his staff, scowling.

"Draco. Your father wishes to see you perform." Dumbledore announced to Draco as he and the twins walked into the room. "He seems to think my punishment for you was too harsh and illogical. So I suggested he listen to you perform." Dumbledore smiled and Draco nodded his head. 

He looked at his father who scoffed at him, sighed, and then turned away from his son. Draco scowled at him and went up on stage followed by Phoenix and the twins.

Draco pointed his wand to his throat as the rest followed suit. Lucius rose his eyebrows at this and Dumbledore leaned over to explain that they must incorporate magic into their music.

"This is a song we just learned." Draco announced, looking down at his father who looked impatient.

Phoenix began with the beat, leading in with the guitar as George slowly followed with the drums. Draco rested his hand on his guitar, stepping forward to sing:

__

Every time I lie awake

After every hit I take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't cursed you yet

Draco and Fred join in with the guitar and bass. Draco looks over at his father, singing to him.

__

Every moment she's kept awake

By every scream and sob I make

All the feelings that I get

But I still haven't hit you yet

Only when I stop to think about it....

Phoenix picks up the beat, joining in the chorus as Draco directs the song to his father, shouting:

__

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

Phoenix takes over, singing softly.

__

Only when I stop to think about you

I know 

Only when you stop to think about me

Do you know?

Draco steps up again, screaming, a pained expression on his face.

__

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me!

Why do you love me?

I hate!

You hate!

I hate 

You!

Love me!

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you

?

The group finished looking expectantly at Lucius and Dumbledore. Dumbledore folded his hands and looked over at Lucius, whose face remained passive and expressionless.

"I want him out of this band now." Lucius said, standing up. Dumbledore remained seated as everyone's face fell.

"He still must be punished. Do you suggest I take him off the Quidditch team?" Dumbledore calmly asked Lucius who turned around. Draco took a step forward and pointed his wand to his throat, taking off his sonorous charm.

Lucius silenced Draco's unspoken protest with a hand in the air. "Yes I do. It would be better than this." Draco was about to explode. Phoenix went up to him and held him back.

"And his Prefect title as well?" Dumbledore asked and both Lucius and Draco stared openly at Dumbledore.

"Isn't that a little harsh Dumbledore?" Lucius growled. His son being kicked off of Quidditch was fine since his son never won against Potter, but losing Prefect and possibly Head Boy was another matter altogether.

"His crime would fit the punishment." Dumbledore said seriously as he had already explained to Lucius what had happened in the dungeons. "This was supposed to be a less harsh treatment that would benefit them in the end." Dumbledore explained and Lucius advanced. Dumbledore made no move to get up or reach for his wand.

"How do you figure?" Lucius spat and Dumbledore smiled patiently.

"The school is having a talent show and they are automatically entered. First place is granted a wish upon the Feather of Sempiternity." Lucius shot an eyebrow up in the air. Word had gotten around in the wizarding community that this artifact was in Dumbledore's possession.

Lucius looked up at his son. "So this is good? Students like this?" Lucius asked his son who nodded fiercely. 

"Some professors as well." Dumbledore nodded with a smile. It wasn't a secret that he enjoyed their performances.

"Fine, you can stay in the band." Lucius growled and pointed to his son. 

"Outside in five minutes." Lucius ordered his son and turned to Dumbledore and said his cordial good-bye and stormed out of the gym.

Phoenix jumped on Draco's back, who doubled forward grinning. The twins came over and punched Draco on the shoulder and pushed him around congratulating him. They all looked down at Dumbledore and smiled.

"Thank you Headmaster." Draco smiled. This was something more characteristic of him as of late, and Dumbledore returned his smile and rose to his feet.

"Just promise me the songs that you perform in front of the school will be more uplifting than that." Dumbledore winked and headed out the door, back to his office.

"This calls for a drink!" Fred grinned, clapping Draco on the back.

"Everything calls for a drink with you two!" Phoenix grinned and went to grab her stuff to pack up.

Draco nodded his head. "I'll meet you at the Hogshead in an hour." Draco said as the twins and Phoenix nodded their heads, packing up their equipment.

Draco then jumped off the stage and headed outside. His father was going to punish him severely for what he had done, but it was worth it to see the look on his face as he sang those words to his father that had apparently hit home


	21. A Night's Fun at the Hogshead

__

The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

****

Chapter 20: A Night's Fun at the Hogshead

Draco stepped out into the cool refreshing night air. An uncharacteristic grin lingered on his lips until he abruptly turned around and faced his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"What exactly was that about Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked in a cold voice as he met his son outside. Although his voice was calm and even, the expression on his face was livid.

"Just playing a song." Draco said with a shrug and a sneer, taking out his gloves and putting them on his freezing hands, completely ignoring his father's penetrating glare.

"A song? Hmmm, all right then Draco." Lucius mused to himself with an evil grin appearing on his face as he reached into his robes. 

Draco eyed him suspiciously and almost fearfully as he himself went for his wand. Lucius laughed at this and Draco took his hand off his wand, feeling stupid.

"Boy if I wanted to put a curse on you you would have already fallen dead to the ground by now." Lucius shook his head laughing as Draco straightened himself up and scowled reproachfully at his father. 

He knew what he was saying was true. There was no hint of teasing in his voice. When Lucius Malfoy made a death threat, he meant it.

"I want you to drink this." Lucius smiled, reaching into his robes and pulling out a vial that he waved amusingly in front of his son's face.

"Why?" Draco questioned; taking the bottle from his father whom was now scowling at him, his laughter gone.

"Do not ask why, just do it!" Lucius snapped and Draco cursed gently under his breath and brought the vial to his lips, closed his eyes and obediently drank the contents of the vial.

His body felt cold at once. He felt the liquid pass down his throat cold like ice as it reached to every nerve of his body, numbing him.

"Why did you drink it?" Lucius asked with a grin on his face and Draco blinked, his body ridged and numb.

"Because you would either torture or kill me if I didn't." Draco answered honestly and inwardly shuddered. His father had given him a truth serum to drink.

"Yes, I would have." Lucius nodded with a smile and circled his son who remained standing motionless in one spot.

"Do you know what I have given you Draco?" Lucius grinned as his son nodded his head mechanically.

"Veritaserum." Draco said expressionlessly as Lucius shook his head.

"Not quite." Lucius said in a low even tone and stepped out of the darkness in which he had been hiding to face his son, looking up at him with a cold evil expression on his face.

Lucius then slowly and deliberately looked down at a muggle pocket watch that he held in his hand and watched the hands on the pocket watch tick by, then looked up and smirked at his son.

"It should begin about now." Lucius said ominously as Draco eyed his father fearfully. He then felt a burning sensation in his throat that traveled down to his stomach and spread out to the rest of his body. He felt as though he was on fire now. The coldness was gone.

"This is a special kind of truth serum Draco." Lucius explained, examining his son as though he were a lab experiment. 

"If you try to fight against the effects of the serum a poison will be activated within the serum and you will die, most painfully." Lucius added lightly, narrowing his eyes on his son, searching his eyes for fear.

Draco could feel every hair on his body stand up. He could feel his heart beat in his chest and he assumed that he could feel the poison travel through his veins.

"However, if you tell the truth..." Lucius laughed, "Well, it will still hurt you nonetheless, but you will not die." Draco scowled at this. This was his father's idea of being nice?

Lucius peered down into Draco's eyes. "Did you meet with Ragnorok last Monday?" Lucius asked this so suddenly that Draco was taken aback. He assumed that his father would want to ask about the band.

"Yes." Draco said through gritted teeth as the pain began to well within him. It felt as though someone had plunged a knife in his side.

"Has he proposed anything to you?" Lucius asked again. Draco winced and answered truthfully, feeling the fire burn within him.

"He said you have to arrange to meet with him yourself, personally, or give sole negotiation powers over to me." Draco let out a hoarse cough, as his sides felt raked with knives once more.

"You?" Lucius laughed and shook his head. "He liked you then?" Lucius seemed doubtful but Draco nodded and Lucius frowned.

"Does he seem interested?" Lucius asked vaguely and Draco doubled over. He didn't know how to answer this question. He felt his insides erupt and burn as his father stood beside him, laughing.

"Did he seem interested in whatever proposal we had to offer him?" Lucius seemed to want to take his time questioning Draco, purposely asking vague questions that Draco couldn't possibly answer. He was prolonging his own son's pain and suffering.

Draco lowered to one knee and coughed. Blood splattered out of his mouth onto the ground and he looked up at his father, expressionless, but suppressing the desire to scream out in pain. He would not give his father the satisfaction.

"Yes."

Lucius smiled. "Good." He then reached down and grabbed his son by the collar and dragged him up to his feet. There was murder in his eyes.

"As for this evening Draco." Lucius growled, looking his son in the eyes. "You will not disrespect me like that again!" 

"Do I make myself clear?" Lucius asked as Draco nodded his head understanding the consequences of disrespecting his father. Blood was now dripping down Draco's neck onto his collar.

Lucius let go of Draco's collar and flung him to the ground. He didn't want to know why his son would sing a song like that to him with Weasleys in the midst. He was afraid his son was getting soft. As Draco lay crumpled on the ground, fighting for air, fighting against the pain, Lucius had momentarily thought to end it all there; to end his son's pitiful existence, but this would not please a higher power. 

Lucius grimaced. The Dark Lord kept him from killing his son, yet when he looked down at Draco he felt only disgust for the son who was the fruit of his loins. He tended to admire the boy more when he was rude, disrespectful and indignant, not crouching on the ground, making no resistance at all to death.

"Here." Lucius spat as he threw a golden vial on Draco's curled up body. It landed softly on to his robes.

"I'll owl you tomorrow." Lucius turned and exited Hogwarts, leaving his son to reach for the golden vial and drink its contents with a heavy sigh, collapsing back onto the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oi! Malfoy! What took you so long?" Fred shouted with a glass of fire whisky in his hand, grinning like a drunken fool. George nodded his head and raised his glass to greet Draco as he strolled into the Hogshead.

"Dragon? Are you ok?" Phoenix questioned Draco in her Canadian accent. 

She had joined the table with a drink in hand that she had gotten from the bar. It appeared to be wine. She looked worried as she had spotted a few drops of dried blood on his collar.

"Just had a heart to heart with Father." Draco said sarcastically, collapsing on the stool beside Fred. 

It had taken the reverse potion a good fifteen minutes to take effect. He had stumbled the rest of the way to the Hogshead underground. Apparently his cousin and the twins had decided to begin the celebrations without him. George seemed to be the only one carrying his drink well as he appeared to be supervising his brother and Phoenix, who looked about three sheets to the wind. 

Phoenix giggled, forgetting about the blood and sat down on George's lap who bounced her on his knee like a child and drank from the pint in his free hand.

"You have a git for a father mate!" Fred said, shaking his head. Draco snorted and nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't going to argue with him. Besides, Fred had just called him his mate.

"Fire whisky!" Draco cried across the room at the bartender who had a scowl on his face but now smiled as he saw Draco. He wobbled over handing Draco his whisky.

"No Merlot sir?" The grubby bartender leered and Draco grabbed his drink out of the bartender's hand and shook his head, downing the fire whisky with a tilt of his head, handing the empty glass to the bartender's outstretched hand. 

"I'll have a double of that and ... some Potato Wine." Draco thought about it and nodded his head. He handed the bartender a few galleons. 

"Bring the whole bottle over and some clean glasses." The bartender nodded his head and headed back to the bar, looking over his shoulder at Draco.

"Potato wine?" Fred asked impressed and George peered around Phoenix and grinned at Draco.

"Experienced drinker are we mate?" George laughed and punched Draco in the shoulder. Draco looked down at his shoulder then to George and scowled, rubbing his arm. Fred and George laughed at this and pushed Draco. They were very touchy when they were drunk.

"Potato wine?" Phoenix echoed, confused. George reached his arms around Phoenix's waist and pulled her back, rocking her back and forth

"It's a Russian drink." George explained and Phoenix's eyes lit up as she brought a finger to her lips.

"Vodka?" The twins looked at her and shrugged as the bartender brought them their glasses and potato wine.

Phoenix got up off of George's lap and sat opposite of Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow and opened the bottle of wine and poured it evenly, distributing it into the four glasses and handed each one of them out. 

Fred and George thanked Draco who nodded and Phoenix reached over to grab her own glass, nearly knocking over Draco's fire whisky in the process.

"She's cut off after this, right?" Draco looked to Fred and George as he handed Phoenix her drink, as she was now pouting. The twins laughed at this and nodded their heads.

"What shall we toast to?" Fred asked the rest of them and Draco grinned, raising his glass.

"To the band!" Draco announced and the others grinned and nodded, raising their glasses.

"To Tom Foolery!" George laughed and they all clanked their glasses together, toasting to their aptly named band: Tom Foolery.

They all tilted their heads back and downed their individual drinks. It tasted like fire and numbed the body. Phoenix shook her head and sputtered while the twins and Draco laughed, picking up their other drinks.

"Tom Foolery, how I miss our prankster days." George said reminiscently and Draco snorted.

"Who says it has to be over?" Fred and George looked at Draco dumbfounded and then grinned.

"I do believe some of the professors have been getting very comfortable lately with us all serving detentions." Fred added, nodding his head and taking a sip of his whisky.

"It's only fair we keep 'em on their toes." George grinned. Ideas for pranks were swimming in his mind.

"We'd be doing it together. It'd be like team work." Draco added with a chuckle. The alcohol was getting to him.

Fred and George grinned, clapping their hands on his back. They couldn't wait to start the tricks and jokes again. They had gotten a new shipment of buzzers and vomit inducers in at the joke shop.

Just as Fred and George were about to bring Draco in on their plan to de-robe Professor Flitwick during one of his boring lectures, a crash resounded throughout the bar; Phoenix had fallen off of her seat.

"It was slippery." Phoenix explained with a lopsided grin and tried to sit on her seat again, but George grabbed her and sat her on his lap again with an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

"So our next concert is coming up in a few weeks and I was thinking that maybe we could showcase our talents here at Hogsmeade." Fred had said when Phoenix was settled. Phoenix clapped her hands amused.

"Yeah that'd be great!" She smiled, obviously drunk. She hadn't one brain cell to her name at the moment. Draco figured that she would forget this entire conversation in the morning.

"Sounds fine." Draco said distractedly, looking down at his drink. He had been thinking about his next meeting with Kain, but more in particular, he was thinking about Ginny.

"Fred, George?" Draco asked the twins, who looked up at him soberly. He had never referred to them by their first names before.

"I was wondering if I could ask your permission for something?" Draco felt his body go warm and cold at the same time. He found himself a little nervous or perhaps apprehensive for asking for such a ridiculous favour from a pair of Weasleys.

Fred and George looked at each other puzzled and then looked over at Malfoy and nodded their heads hesitantly. A Malfoy was asking them for a favour.

"You're not gonna ask 'em what I think you are, are you Dragon?" Phoenix snorted, falling off of George who had to pick her up and basically fold her into his side where she contently tucked her head into his side.

"Uh..." Draco looked over at Fred, trying to ignore his cousin altogether.

"I...well I like your sister and she likes me..." Draco said rather hastily and Fred and George looked at each other, startled.

"I was wondering if I could have your permission to..." Draco searched for the appropriate words but Phoenix beat him to it.

"Date her!" Phoenix giggled, slapping her hand on her knee. 

"He so loves Gin Bug. They are sooooooooo cute together!" Phoenix grinned and looked up at George who had his mouth open in wild fury.

"You're tall!" Phoenix commented dreamily, trying to point at George but then became obsessed with her finger. George stopped and looked down at Phoenix and snorted.

"You're kidding right?" George then looked back up at Draco who shook his head.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Fred cursed and Draco looked over at him apprehensively.

"How do we tell mum and Ron this?" Fred asked George who shook his head. He still looked in shock; sure that Draco was just pulling a joke on them.

"You don't have to. Ginny and I want to keep it secret but...I needed to ask permission from someone in her family and you two..." Draco shook his head and downed his drink. 

"Forget it." Draco waved his hand distractedly through the air and got up to head for the door. 

A strong arm landed on his shoulder. It was Fred's. A conflicting expression hung on his face. He looked as though he was in pain.

"No worries mate. You got our word to keep your affairs top side...under side.... uh, secret." Fred looked confused then looked back over his shoulder at George who was supporting Phoenix on his lap. George nodded his head gravely as Fred turned back to face Draco and continued. 

"And well...I guess you have our permission to date Ginny, but if you even think of hurting her..." There was glint in Fred's eyes and Draco nodded his head, understanding. 

"I know, my ass is grass, right mate?" Draco said sarcastically and Fred snorted at this, shaking Draco's hand.

"That's right mate. Now get back here and have another round." Draco nodded his head and followed Fred back to their table where George had reached up and shook Draco's hand, nodding his head, adding to the conversation.

"And let us never speak of this again." Draco snorted at this and agreed.

"Another round o' potato wine!" Draco called and the night became a blur.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight had swept into the room and the annoying sound of birds chirping invaded her ear drums.

Phoenix groaned and clutched her head. She was hung over, again. She had tried to turn over to hide her head under the covers when her rolling over process had become impeded by something large.

"Owwww!" Phoenix yelped as her hair was being yanked in the other direction. It felt as though someone was lying on top of her hair.

"Mmph." A muffled noise came near her right ear, so she turned over. There on the right of her lay George Weasley. Phoenix blinked and tried to sit up, forgetting that George was still on her hair.

"Damn it!" Phoenix cursed as she tried to tug her hair out from under George's shoulders. Suddenly a grunt erupted from the left of her.

"Shut up Goe!" Fred mumbled, sleeping on the opposite side of Phoenix.

Phoenix looked down shocked. She had been sleeping between the twins! Phoenix sat up and surveyed the room. They were in Draco's room. Phoenix looked over to Draco's empty bed and got up off her bed and went over to Draco's. His bed was untouched and made. Phoenix squinted her eyes to the blinding light and drew the curtains, climbing into Draco's bed to sleep.

While the twins and Phoenix began to sleep away the early morning, Draco woke up next to a smiling red head.

"Hey Lover Boy." Ginny giggled, poking Draco playfully as he scowled up at her squinting, as the light seemed to just pour into her room. He smacked his lips distastefully and gave her a what-the-bloody-hell-are-you-talking-about look; then he quickly remembered.

****

[flashback]

After they had finished the bottle of wine and paid for all their drinks, Draco, Phoenix and the twins had decided to amble back to Hogwarts. In the tunnels, George, Fred and Phoenix started to sing what Phoenix referred to as hip-hop. Something she called Ignition.

Reaching the Slytherin tower first, Draco escorted his cousin and the twins into his room, where all three promptly dove for Phoenix's old bed and began snoring away, fully dressed. Phoenix was under the covers while the twins were lying on top on either side.

Phoenix for some reason had latched herself onto George the whole night, which made Draco wonder if she liked the tall Weasley. Ginny had been trying to give him the impression that she liked Potter, but now that he saw her with George, he wondered. It was all very confusing and he wished his cousin didn't like either one.

Draco, still buzzed, was feeling adventurous so he decided to turn out the door and head towards the Gryffindor tower. He didn't know why, but he felt an insane desire to see Ginny.

As he reached her door he knocked lightly. Well, what he though was lightly and was about to knock again when the door opened and a petite redhead in a white tank top and matching boxers opened the door, her hair was down and tousled from sleep.

"Draco?" Ginny asked shocked, but yawned, as she was still very tired.

"Fox." Draco grinned, laughing at his own joke and stepped in through the door, picking up the little Weasley in his arms and closing the door behind them.

Carrying her over to the bed he threw her down and began to trail kissing up and down her neck then looked up at her startled face and grinned, tugging her shirt upwards so he could have access to her stomach.

Ginny began to protest at first as he trailed kisses up her abdomen, flicking his tongue along her smooth sweet skin, trailing his tongue to the top of her ribs where her shirt persisted to cover her modest cleavage.

"Draco." Ginny sighed, twining her fingers into his hair, tugging gently. This only encouraged him as he groaned and nibbled on her skin as he tugged her shirt up off of her and looked down upon her smiling.

She looked up at him embarrassed and crossed her arms over her chest and he smiled sweetly at her modesty. She had nothing to be modest about. She was beautiful to him.

He uncrossed her arms gently and bent his head down to her chest, nuzzling his face in between her cleavage and then curled up beside her and laid his head on her chest as if he were about to fall asleep. Ginny smiled and wound her fingers back into his hair, stroking him as he lay his soft blonde hair on her bare chest.

Draco had been as horny as hell but to see the shy expression on her face, her willingness to let him do whatever he wanted made him stop. No matter how drunk he was, or how much he lusted for Ginny, he would not ruin her first time for her, or himself. So he chose to lay down beside her and rest his head on her chest so that he could hear her heart beat.

"I love you Virginia." Draco sighed, closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep through the soothing and constant beat of her heart. 

Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss his soft blonde hair and laid back, resting her head on the pillow, still stroking his hair even as he fell asleep. Sometimes she was so unsure why she thought that they would work, but then he would say or do the sweetest things and she would melt all over for him again.

"I love you too Draco."

****

[end flashback]

Draco looked down at Ginny and grinned as she brought her hands up to her chest in a huff. She was still half naked.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for red heads." Draco grinned and reached up and kissed Ginny on the forehead who smiled lovingly at him for this.

"Wanna skip classes and stay in bed all day?" Draco suggested, bringing the blankets up over them.

Ginny let out a squeak and shot out of bed, no longer caring if Draco saw her naked. She ran to her closet searching for clothes and a towel.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Draco sighed, bringing his hand up to his head. He had a headache. He did not feel like going to class.

Ginny shook her head and put on her robe, throwing her clothes on the bed and went to her dresser and took out a small green vial and threw it at Draco.

"Take this. It helps hangovers." Then she paused and then looked down at Draco who was shocked that she knew he had been drunk.

"Is anyone else drunk?" Ginny asked awkwardly and Draco nodded, tipping the vial to his throat, completely confident in what Ginny had given him.

"Nix, Goe, and Red." Draco said simply and collapsed back onto the bed. 

Ginny had to repress a grin. She had never heard Draco refer to her brothers by their first names, let alone their nicknames. And now, apparently, he went drinking with them? It was all so strange. She knew they tolerated one another because of the band, but she had failed to realise that a possible friendship could form because of it. There had to be more to it that created this tenuous bond of theirs.

"I'll tell Dumbledore that you all came down with sore throats from singing. Go back to your room and tell Fred and George to return to their rooms. That should buy you the morning to recover." Ginny reached for her bag on her dresser and Draco reached over and caught her hand, looking up into her eyes.

"Thanks Ginny." Draco smiled sincerely. Ginny melted. He rarely did this and when he did his whole face seemed to light up.

Draco had never known someone to go up to bat so many times for him, except for Phoenix, but she was family. With Ginny, it was love.

"I told Fred and George about us." He said abruptly as she was heading out the door. 

She turned back around in surprise and saw him stare at her with guilty expression on his face. He was on his side with his head propped up on his hand. He had his shirt off and the muscles on his arms twitched as he waited for her to respond.

Ginny shook her head. She had been shocked. They had agreed to tell no one but Phoenix and now he had just told her two older brothers. Did her boyfriend have a death wish?

"Why did you do that?" Ginny blurted out and Draco smirked. He looked so damn gorgeous laying there in her bed half naked, all seductive like and smirking. She really wished she didn't have to teach Potions today. More than anything she would love to stay in bed with him all day.

"I needed to ask someone's permission to date you, and I wasn't very well going to ask your oaf of a brother _Ron_." Draco said Ron's name distastefully, as though it were castor oil in his mouth.

"You asked their permission to date me?" Ginny shrieked incredulously. If someone wanted to date her then they needed _her_ permission, not her brothers!

"It's improper to date without consent." Draco sniffed, looking somewhat uncomfortable and sat up. She could see his rock hard abs and smooth white skin glisten in the sun. She had feather down duvet and she was positive that he was hot hiding under those blankets. 

"This is the twenty-first century Draco! It's hardly the same era when your father or grandfather dated, or courted." Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You play punk music for Merlin's sake, but you need permission from my family to date me?"

Draco scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and opened his mouth to speak when Ginny ran back up to the bed and planted a kiss on his lips. He was stunned.

Ginny giggled. "You are so cute when you're traditional and old fashioned." Ginny couldn't stay mad at him for what he had done. He just wanted their relationship to be proper and valid. He actually cared about her.

Draco blushed for an instant then rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, pushing Ginny away as he folded the covers back, getting up out of bed. Ginny giggled and snapped at his boxers and he turned around and looked down at her with mild surprise and annoyance in his eyes.

"So did they say yes?" Ginny laughed as she raced towards the door as Draco had made a move to undo her robe. Draco held up his middle finger to Ginny as she opened the door, giggling.

"Cute Dragon, real cute!" Ginny blew him a kiss and ran out the door to take a shower.

Draco shook his head and laughed to himself as he was getting dressed. He waited two minutes then sneaked out the door, making sure the coast was clear. As he returned to his room, he saw Phoenix curled up in a ball sleeping on his bed and the Weasley twins passed out on Phoenix's old bed, snoring loudly. Draco shook his head and kicked Fred.

"Wake up Weasels! Get up and go to bed!" Draco grinned at his own joke. Fred jumped up out of bed having been kicked and George grunted, sitting up.

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?" George said, grabbing his head. He had sworn a little too loud for his own liking.

"You're in my room when you should be in your own." Draco paused and rolled his eyes at Fred who was wobbling about the bed/ Draco didn't bother to even attempt to help Fred steady himself.

"Ginny is going to cover for us all. She's going to say that we all came down with sore throats." Draco said with an amused expression on his face as he watched Fred and George gather themselves and comprehend what Draco had just said to them. Phoenix was still sleeping.

"Hmm, good plan." Fred said, putting on his robes inside out. They had both fallen asleep in their clothes and Draco had hoped that Phoenix had too.

George rubbed his head and reached his hand into his pocket and took out several red and yellow pills.

"She's definitely our sister 'cause we think alike." George croaked out hoarsely as he handed two of the red and yellow pills to Draco who looked at them skeptically.

"They make your throat look red and irritated." George explained as Fred finally discovered that his robes were inside out and tried to fix them.

"We started making 'em when we started the band. Figured sore throats would be a good cover." George smiled sheepishly and Draco smirked at this, impressed.

"Those are for you and Nix. Red and I got some more back at the tower." George turned to head down the stairs, Fred following behind him. Draco found it funny that Fred was so quiet.

"Uh, I guess we'll have band practice tomorrow then since it wouldn't be right for us to practice since we have sore throats." George said to Draco, turning around at the stairs.

Draco nodded, rubbing his temples. "Quidditch too I suppose." The twins nodded at this and waved, heading down the stairs. The twins had planned on getting Ron to let the Quidditch team know that they couldn't make it for practice. Draco planned on telling Blaise to inform the Slytherins that he could not attend either.

As the twins exited, Draco crawled into Phoenix's old bed, taking his robes off, and nestled in for a long dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix, Draco, and the twins had narrowly escaped detentions. Ginny's excuse had worked on all the teachers for classes and even for Quidditch. Dumbledore seemed a little dubious about them missing their detention but he let it slide, on condition that they would make up the day on the weekend.

Lucius had owled Draco, as promised, and instructed his son to meet with Kain again on Sunday, the weekend of the Hogsmeade trip. Another sealed envelope accompanied his own letter from his father. It was sealed with the Malfoy crest and was addressed to Kain Ragnorok. Draco quickly dismissed the thoughts in his head that encouraged him to open the envelope and read the proposal inside. Draco only needed to remember the pain of the poison and quickly put the tempting letter in his desk drawer and locked it.

The twins had called for an early detention before dinner, and Phoenix and Draco had agreed. At detention they had all been talking about what to play for St. Valentine's Day. George suggested that they sing about how love sucks and Phoenix laughed, agreeing with him. Fred grinned and nudged Draco who was tuning his guitar.

"You gonna sing a wuv song to Ginny-pooh?" Fred teased Draco who scowled distastefully at Fred.

"Only after I've sung one for you Weasel." Draco said dryly and Fred and George laughed.

"We could solo it." Phoenix piped in, breaking the tease fest.

"Huh?" George said with a chocolate frog in his mouth that he had stolen from Hogsmeade a few days ago.

"We could each separately do a song or something." Phoenix shrugged. She didn't especially like St. Valentine's Day, and it didn't help that she had no idea what kind of relationship that her and Harry had.

"Yeah, if not we'll play some punk and all will be right with the world." Fred added with a grin and picked up his bass and began to tune it as well.

"I was thinking we could start some music where I can use my mixer?" Fred hinted, holding his bass and Phoenix and George rolled their eyes. Fred tried to use his mixer every chance he could get.

"How about I set up a DJ booth for you at Hogshead and you can go nuts?" Phoenix giggled and looked up at Fred who had a serious look on his face.

"Really?" Fred asked earnestly. George looked over at Phoenix and shot his eyebrows up in the air.

"You can book the Hogshead for a concert?" George and Fred were beside themselves with giddiness.

Phoenix bit her lip and looked over at Draco who was shaking his head, still tuning his guitar.

"I...uh..." Phoenix stalled. She had been joking, but now the twins seemed so excited. She didn't know what to do.

"We could do it this weekend at Hogsmeade with everyone there!" Fred added with a grin, pacing the room.

"It could count as part of our detention!" George added, standing up. They were both pacing the floor, thinking and scheming. Phoenix looked up at them, her mouth still open in shock.

"We could showcase the joke shop too!" Fred pointed his finger in the air and George nodded his head furiously.

"We could say that Practical Jokes is sponsoring the concert and have free stuff to give away!" George added and Fred clapped his hands.

"Your shop is called Practical Jokes?" Draco snorted and the twins glared at him.

"Yeah, so what?" George said seriously at first, but then began to laugh, giddy at the promotions and advertisement that the concert at the Hogshead could give them.

"This is great. We'll sell tickets at the door and make a mad profit." Fred said aloud and Phoenix raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wow, thanks Nix, you are the best!" George leaned down and picked up Phoenix and gave her a great big bear hug. Fred stepped up and hugged her from the opposite side, taking all and any air out of her lungs.

"So, Saturday night then?" George lowered Phoenix back to the ground as she struggled for breath, nodding her head.

"Oh we have to plan." Fred smiled and picked up his guitar and headed out the gym doors with George following.

"What about practice?" Draco yelled and the twins turned back. 

"Well do it double tomorrow!" George smiled and looked up at Phoenix who was rubbing her sore ribs.

"Tells us what time and what song. We'll make flyers!" George and Fred laughed and ran out the door.

Phoenix plopped down on the stage and looked up at the ceiling, bewildered at what had just happened.

"You totally got suckered into that one there chump." Draco drawled in a surprising North American accent and Phoenix looked over at her cousin with a shocked expression on her face.

"You think so?" She said sarcastically, recovering from her shock, and Draco snorted, setting down his guitar and sat down beside Phoenix.

"So are you gonna go through with it?" Draco asked and Phoenix sighed.

"Yeah I guess I have no choice. I'll have to take a few trips to Hogsmeade and Gringotts." Phoenix rolled her eyes and Draco grinned.

"You'll need a deposit, or he'll ask you for it all up front." Phoenix looked at Draco and frowned.

"I have twenty gold galleons on me here at Hogwarts. Will that be enough?" Phoenix asked and Draco leaned back on his hands and thought about it.

"The bartender at Hogshead seemed greedy to me. I think you'll need forty. I'll give you another twenty and you can pay me back on the weekend." Phoenix smiled and leaned her shoulder into her cousin who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I better make a profit off of this!" Phoenix growled and shook her head, thinking about how the twins had managed to sucker her into paying for the preparations.

Draco shook his head. He didn't understand how Phoenix could let them do that, but then it was just money, and they had enough of it. 

Draco cleared his throat and looked over at his cousin who was swinging her legs back and forth, sitting at the edge of the stage, thinking to herself.

"Ginny is going to...uh...try out her potion tonight..." Draco introduced awkwardly and Phoenix laughed.

"Is that your subtle hint to have me nowhere near the Slytherin tower tonight?" Phoenix raised a brow and Draco nodded his head, laughing. "Yeah I guess so." 

Phoenix smiled and patted Draco's knee and got up, grabbing her guitar. "Cool. Maybe I'll go to the Hogshead tonight to give him the deposit." Draco cocked a brow at this.

"By yourself at night?" Draco said in a brotherly tone and Phoenix snorted.

"Naw I'll get the twins to come with me or something." Draco nodded his head; relieved his cousin was not going to go to that dive by herself at night.

"And the money?" Phoenix hinted and Draco sighed. Discussing money was never a classy thing to do, but Phoenix wasn't always necessarily classy. She was a little too blunt at times.

"I'll give it to you after dinner." Draco said as he got up, placing his guitar in the case. He had spent twenty minutes tuning it but had not gotten the chance to play it. At least now he had some time to do his homework before dinner, which freed up his time to be with Ginny.

"Cool. See ya then!" Phoenix waved and ran out the gym room doors, heading back to the Gryffindor towers.

After dinner Draco had given Phoenix the rest of the money as promised and Phoenix went back to her room and began her homework (Potions and DADA). Ginny had begun helping her with Potions and even Phoenix felt she had somewhat improved in the subject. Her best classes were still Care for Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. She was barely passing all her other courses, but then she didn't really care.

Phoenix smiled, looking up from her desk as Ginny rummaged through her closet for clothes to wear on her date with Draco tonight.

"If you're gonna try to look like me, you gotta dress like me Gin Bug!" Phoenix smiled, getting up from her seat going over to her own closet to pick out an outfit.

"Here!" Phoenix said as she threw some clothes Ginny's way. Ginny looked up at Phoenix shocked.

"Just put 'em on and I'll shrink 'em for ya!" Phoenix said as Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

Ginny was wearing a low cut white v-neck top that felt like silk. She wore a long grey skirt that hung on the floor with a long slit up the thigh.

Phoenix giggled and took out her wand. She had thought to do her magic without her wand, but she figured she didn't need to unnerve Ginny anymore than she already was. 

Phoenix quickly muttered a minimizing spell and the clothes instantly shrunk on Ginny. The white top now hugged her chest and the skirt now reached her ankles and still had the revealing slit up the side. In fact, the skirt made it look as though Ginny had long legs, like Phoenix. Phoenix had also shrunk a pair of her tie up black and grey sandals that Ginny stood shakily on, as they were heels.

"You'll get it!" Phoenix grinned and told Ginny to sit down as she went to get her make-up and accessories.

"_Accio bag_!" Phoenix pointed to her make-up bag and then picked up some earrings and some bangles from her dresser.

"Diamonds?" Ginny breathed as Phoenix slipped some diamond bangles onto Ginny's slim wrists.

"Again, you're trying to be me. It's not just the hair and the clothes, but the accessories!" Phoenix smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes, giggling.

After applying the make-up - silver eye shadow to accent the grey dress and diamond earrings and silver phoenix pendant that Ginny never took off - Phoenix eyed Ginny critically.

"I put silver on you since you're gonna change your eye-colour." Phoenix said somewhat doubtfully and stepped back and Ginny got up, walking over to the mirror and gasping.

"Oh I look so pretty!" Ginny grinned with her hands on her cheeks. Her hair was down, framing her delicate face and the clothes she wore really showed off her curves.

Phoenix snorted. "You've always been pretty Ginny." Ginny blushed and smiled thankfully at Phoenix who waved her hand in the air.

"Shouldn't you be taking that potion now?" Phoenix asked and Ginny nodded her head and picked up a tiny silver purse that had four very tiny vials in it; each on was coloured: white, grey, yellow and red.

"White gives me a clear complexion, getting rid of some of the freckles." Ginny blushed at took a small sip from the white vial. Phoenix was amazed, Ginny had thought of everything. After a few seconds all of the freckles on Ginny's face and arms began to disappear and her face looked milky white.

"Grey turns my eyes." Ginny took a sip from the grey vial and almost instantly her eyes went stormy and changed from brown to a stormy grey.

"I couldn't get your white-grey colour." Ginny pouted and took out the yellow vial.

"This is for the hair." Ginny grinned and took a sip.

Nothing happened at first but the Ginny's hair slowly began to grow and chunks of gold began to spill out at the roots. Even her colour of red changed a little, going a lighter red, like Phoenix's.

"Whoa!" Phoenix said shocked, as Ginny's hair looked identical to hers. It reached well down her bottom and hung low and straight.

"This is like looking in a mirror...kinda." Phoenix giggled and looked Ginny up and down. Ginny looked in the mirror and abruptly laughed as Phoenix stepped up beside Ginny.

"I'm a mini-Phoenix." Ginny giggled and Phoenix shook her head. They looked like sisters.

"Here's I'll do your hair." Phoenix smiled and began tying Ginny's hair up into odango buns. Now they definitely looked alike.

"No one will ever know!" Phoenix winked as Ginny grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"What's the red vial for?" Phoenix called as Ginny raced out the door.

"It's the anecdote." Ginny grinned and took off out the door.

"H-hey P-Phoenix." Phoenix could hear Neville stutter as he greeted Ginny whom he thought was Phoenix. Phoenix shook her head and laughed. 

"Great, now I have a doppelganger!" Phoenix smiled as she set out to finish her homework.


	22. The Mighty Phoenix Falls

__

The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon
    
    Book One: In the Den of the Fox

****

Chapter 21: The Mighty Phoenix Falls

Ginny walked down the halls past the Gryffindor tower to the Slytherin tower. Along the way she had mistakenly made eye contact with some of the Slytherins, who openly glared at her.

"Malfoy." A snotty Slytherin nodded as Ginny walked by. Ginny got the distinct feeling that none of the Slytherins liked her.

"Ooof!" A voice cried out as Ginny accidentally ran into a slim girl.

"Watch it Malfoy!" Pavil Pavarti screeched, taking off towards the Gryffindor towers in a huff. 

Ginny found it odd that Pavil was in the Slytherin towers. Not thinking twice about it, Ginny stuttered an apology and forged onwards towards Draco's room. She felt eyes bore into her. She had not received a warm welcome by neither the Gryffindors nor the Slytherins as Phoenix Malfoy. She presumed that the same hostility would be felt from the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs as well.

Ginny hesitantly knocked on Draco's door. A minute later she heard someone inside huff and storm down the stairs, flinging open the door.

"Parkinson I told you to fucking sod off-" Draco paused as he looked down at Phoenix?

"Ni-Ginny?" Draco had his mouth open, baffled. 

Ginny shook her head and pushed Draco inside, looking around as she closed the door.

"I'm disguised as Phoenix and you aren't helping me keep undercover by shouting out my name!" Ginny hissed at Draco as she stepped into the room and made sure that the door was securely closed behind her.

"Well...I-I am surprised. You look like my cousin!" Draco stuttered and then shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Do I really look like her?" Ginny asked, pleased with herself, clasping her hands together.

Draco closed his mouth and frowned. "Yes."

"Well then how did you know it was me?" Ginny asked incredulously, reaching into her bag.

"Well I did think it was Phoenix at first. The hair, the clothes..." Draco pointed to Ginny's new hairstyle and digs, impressed at her ample amount of cleavage displayed. He could barely contain his smirk.

"But then you are nowhere near as tall as Phoenix. And I see the faintest spray of freckles on your nose." Draco said with a genuine smile that made him look boyish, as he lightly brushed a finger across her nose.

Ginny giggled, blushing. "But I took another potion to hide those." Ginny reached up to her nose, trying to 'feel' her freckles.

"It's just the faintest hint." Draco sighed, smiling, then stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and leaned down. Then as abruptly as he began his descent, he stopped, pulling back up like he had just been bitten in the ass.

Ginny frowned as she watched Draco step backwards and put his hands in his pockets, frowning and looking uncomfortable from side to side, not looking Ginny directly in the eyes.

"So do you have the counter potion?" Draco asked off-handedly and Ginny laughed, understanding that Draco didn't want to kiss her while she looked like his cousin. It made sense.

Ginny grinned and took out the red vial and took a sip. In sixty seconds her hair unraveled and the blonde turned into a deep dark red, her eyes darkened to a cinnamon brown and her freckles began to dot all over her face and arms.

Draco sucked in his breath. "You didn't take Polyjuice?" Ginny shook her head and Draco shook his in return.

"How were you able to make the potions and look so much like her?" Draco asked, impressed and concerned at the same time.

"The potions just change my hair length and colour, and my eye colour. The other one hides my freckles." Ginny said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing else?" Draco asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at Ginny sideways.

"No." Ginny frowned.

Draco shook his head. "I had no idea you two had the same kind of face structure." Draco snorted, shaking his head. Then he stepped up to Ginny and raised her chin with his finger and bent down to taste her lips.

"Glad to have you back beautiful." Draco drawled and Ginny blushed, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him passionately.

This would be a useful disguise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Trafalgar!" Phoenix said casually as she approached her falcon in the owl pens.

Hermione had put a charm on the bird to prevent it from taking off and leaving Hogwarts. Phoenix reached over and picked up Trafalgar, who pecked at her fingers somewhat lovingly, yet menacingly at the same time.

Phoenix petted Trafalgar and sighed. She hated having the bird cooped up, not allowed to take flight because of its association with Helios. Phoenix bit her lip and looked at Trafalgar who cocked its head to the side, waiting expectantly.

Phoenix shook her head and took off the small tag charm that hung loosely around the falcon's leg. The bird just stared at her at first and then began to flap its wings. Phoenix raised the bird to the air as she stepped outside the pen.

"Be free!" Phoenix smiled sadly as Trafalgar launched off of Phoenix's arm and took off into the night.

"Hey Nix!" A voice called from the shadows. Light reflected off the shadowy form and Phoenix squinted to see who it was.

"Harry?" Phoenix called hesitantly and out walked Harry Potter, carrying his owl Hedwig on his shoulder, which took off and flew into the owlry.

"I was just taking her out for a walk." Harry said somewhat guiltily, as if he was actually doing something else. Phoenix grinned as she thought it rather odd to take a bird out for a walk.

"Yeah, I came out for some fresh air." Phoenix lied and then looked down at the ground. 

She didn't know how the others would take to her releasing Trafalgar. It was an impulse thing to do. She had finished her homework and had gone into the Common Room but no one would talk to her, so she went outside to the owlry.

"So are you up to anything else tonight?" Harry winked. He looked like he was in the mood for mischief.

Phoenix laughed and shook her head. "Not really." Then Phoenix paused. "Actually, I was thinking of going to the Hogshead to do some business. Do you wanna come?" Phoenix asked sweetly. 

Although she did want to go to Hogshead with Harry, she also needed someone who could take her there through the secret passage, and the only people she knew who could do that were her cousin, the twins, and Harry. 

"Sure!" Harry smiled and led the way back to the castle, finding the secret passage with relative ease.

"What do you need to do at the Hogshead?" Harry asked as they walked down the passageway. The only time he had gone there was last year when he held the first meeting for DA.

"Just some business." Phoenix mused. "You'll find out all about it tomorrow from the twins I'm sure." Phoenix grinned at Harry who looked confused.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He had just gotten back from Occlumency lessons with Snape. He was improving, partly due to Snape's teachings, partly due to the need to succeed in order to spite Snape. 

For the most part Snape had been digging into his memories of Sirius and Harry had gotten mad at Snape and decided to get his own revenge. So when Snape's mind was distracted by something else, Harry delved into Snape's own memories where he saw a glimpse of a giggling blonde who referred to Snape as "Rus." Snape of course got angry and kicked Harry out of his office, which he obliged to quite thankfully.

He then decided to go out into the forest with Hedwig to clear his thoughts about Sirius and even Snape. He had thought of sending a note from Hedwig to Arthur Weasley to ask him some questions about the dark archway that his Godfather had fallen through, but then he had seen Phoenix and stopped, feeling guilty and stupid.

"Are we almost there?" Phoenix asked annoyingly, like a five-year-old in the back of a car. Harry frowned.

"Haven't you been down this route before to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, somewhat annoyed with Phoenix's persistence.

"Yeah, we'll let's just say that I don't remember the trip." Phoenix said sarcastically as a slight blush rose to her cheeks. The first and only time she had taken this route was with the twins, and at that, she was drunk.

Harry looked at Phoenix confused, then stepped outside the secret passage into a quaint candy shop. Harry motioned for Phoenix to be quiet as they snuck out the door. Phoenix didn't remember how the twins had kept her quiet. Perhaps they had taken a different route.

"Hogshead is just down here." Harry said quietly as he grabbed Phoenix's hand and led her to the bar.

When they walked inside, the bartender was sitting at the bar having a drink. The bar was empty except a few lone patrons.

"What'll it be?" The bartender growled and then squinted his eyes, looking at Phoenix more closely as though he had finally seen her for the first time.

"I'd like to make a proposition." Phoenix said rather arrogantly, taking off her gloves as Harry eyed her in mild surprise.

"Yeah? And what's that?" The bartender growled, looking Phoenix up and down mistrustfully, yet interested.

"I'd like to rent out your establishment for one night." Harry and the bartender opened their mouths in shock.

"What for?" The bartender asked, glancing at Phoenix's hands, which held a small black satin purse.

"A concert. An all age concert to be exact." Phoenix sniffed and the bartender snorted.

"You wanna play music at the Hogshead?" The bartender asked skeptically.

Phoenix scowled at his laughter and looked about the room. Only two people sat in the bar, both darkly hooded. One sat at the bar, the other in a booth wearing a dark green cloak.

"It will be a dance that involves a DJ and live music. All instruments and equipment will be supplied. We charge cover for the performance, but you can take all the profit from the beverages you sell, although you must supply the drinks yourself."

The bartender frowned. "And this will be when?"

Phoenix straightened up. "This Saturday."

The bartender laughed. It was a thick syrupy laugh. "So you have given me three days notice and expect me to comply? That's hardly enough time little girl!"

Phoenix clenched her fists at her side. She did not like to be called a girl, least of all a little one.

"You do not have to prepare anything. You just need to rent us the space and we will supply you with patrons to buy drinks. You make a profit out of this. Most bars pay performers to play at their establishments, we are paying you!" Phoenix didn't understand why he had to be so difficult.

"I want a share in the profits." He stated simply, looking her hard in the eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down at Phoenix who was trying to control her anger.

"Your profits are found in the beverage and the surplus of patrons coming to your establishment!" The bartender shook his head at this.

"Well I can go to the Three Broomsticks instead." Phoenix said smugly and the bartender laughed.

"Go right ahead." 

Phoenix frowned at this and opened her purse. "I will give you ten gold galleons down front." The bartender eyed the money greedily and licked his lips.

"Ten galleons and ten percent of the profits." He said greedily while Phoenix balked at this.

"We're charging only a sickle for admittance. I don't know what kind of a profit you are expecting!" Phoenix exclaimed and the bartender's eyes shot up from the money in her hands to her eyes.

"Twenty galleons and it's a deal!" The bartender said and Phoenix smiled, dropping the coins in his grubby outstretched hands. She hadn't spent as much money as she thought she would.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Phoenix said pompously and turned around to put her gloves on and looked at Harry, motioning for them to leave, but he remained where he was.

"One moment." Harry said as he walked over and snatched the galleons out of the bartender's hand, who cried out in shock and tried to reach up for Harry's outstretched hand.

"You'll get this tomorrow, _after_ you have signed a contract. I don't want you to have forgotten where you got this money from and how much she gave you - or if any of her equipment suddenly goes _missing_." Harry smiled charmingly and dropped the coins back into Phoenix's hands, who hastily put them back in her purse, staring up at Harry with a foolish grin on her face.

The bartender scowled and nodded his head. "Be here at ten tomorrow and I will sign." 

Harry smiled and bowed and put his hand on the small of Phoenix's back and led her outside. As soon as they reached the cool fresh air and rounded the corner, Phoenix let out a small scream and jumped up in Harry's arms.

"Oh my God, you are so clever!" Phoenix grinned, hugging Harry's neck. 

Harry grinned foolishly to himself and hugged Phoenix close, leaning in to smell her hair. He knew that the bartender was sleazy and he decided that signing a contract, much like the one that Hermione had made the members of the DA sign. This would ensure that he would keep to the deal. He would just have to get Hermione to do the charm for him, or the twins, who were also good at charms.

"You are the absolute best Harry Potter!" Phoenix grinned and kissed Harry's cheek as he immediately began to blush.

"Thanks." Harry said shyly and let Phoenix down, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear and staring down into her dark grey eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Harry sighed, tracing a finger around the corners of her eyes. Then sliding his hand down her cheeks to her lips, he rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip, opening her mouth so that he could lean in and have a taste.

Phoenix closed her eyes after she watched Harry incline his head towards her and opened her mouth to kiss her. She felt his lips brush against hers and his tongue dart softly into her mouth, massaging her own. It felt so electrifying kissing him.

"Harry Potter." A deep throaty voice interrupted their moment and Harry's head jerked up, looking for the owner of the throaty voice.

"What a fancy meeting the legendary Harry Potter in Hogsmeade." A woman in a green cloak smiled, eyeing Harry up and down. 

It was the same woman that Phoenix had captured a glimpse of in the bar. She had her hood lowered and out tumbled long curly brown hair that accented her tanned oval face. 

She had a Mediterranean look to her. Her eyes were dark and oval and her lips were red and wide, flashing a white grin. She was shorter than Phoenix, closer to Ginny's height, but she carried herself high. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties, possibly her thirties. It was hard to tell. A bright red jewel hung down on her forehead by a chain that was clasped in her hair. It looked like a ruby: a serpent's eye.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked, eyeing the woman with awe. She was incredibly beautiful and exotic looking. Phoenix looked up at Harry and furrowed her brows. She was pissed that he found this fake looking woman attractive. Could he not hide it better?

"No. My name is Raidra Dakar." Raidra said with a slight accent that neither Harry nor Phoenix could place, smiling as she approached the couple closer, extending her hand. 

"I am an advisor to the Ministry. I investigate unnatural occurrences and well, to be blunt, I specialize in the dark mark." Harry swallowed hard and quickly let go of Raidra's hand. 

Phoenix looked up puzzled. Raidra looked up at Phoenix, finally recognizing her. She also extended her hand to Phoenix who took it. At least the woman was proper.

"You are a Malfoy? Phoenix Malfoy." Raidra not so much asked but stated.

Phoenix nodded her head dumbly. Raidra smiled and continued shaking Phoenix's hand, caressing it gently. Phoenix stared at her hand in Raidra's, as did Harry.

"You both had unnatural occurrences happen to you in your early years, correct?" Raidra smiled, still not dropping Phoenix's hand, but holding it somewhat affectionately. She smiled softly at the confused redhead and then turned her attention fully to Harry, dropping Phoenix's hand.

"Your story is easy to tell young Potter, everyone knows the circumstances behind your tale, but Phoenix..." Raidra smiled and turned back to Phoenix again, picking up her hand.

"When your mother found you there was a great electrical storm that day and night. For seventeen hours there was no sun or moon, just swirling violet, grey and blue clouds. At one point it is said that the sky bled for seven straight hours as it was scorched with a bright violent red." Raidra said with awe and pride while Phoenix stared down at her baffled.

"Uh huh..." Phoenix looked up at Harry for help as this strange beautiful woman still held her hand, telling her about the weather.

"But as for dark marks, you are interesting Mr. Potter, very interesting indeed." Raidra turned her attention back towards Harry and reached out her fingers to touch Harry's scar. He stepped back, wincing as though her touch caused him pain.

"This is the most extraordinary dark mark of all!" Raidra smiled a wide toothy grin and Harry stared back at her, opening and closing his mouth in astonishment.

Phoenix ripped her hand out of Raidra's, who stared up at Phoenix shocked and somewhat hurt as Phoenix stepped out in front of Harry with her arms outstretched.

"He does not have dark mark, that is a _scar_!" Phoenix practically growled and the dark haired woman's eyebrows began to furrow then shoot up in laughter and understanding.

"Oh but my dear it is. Voldemort himself gave this mark to the child." Harry winced at the way she said Voldemort's name with relative ease. Only himself and Dumbledore did that. Phoenix however, stood up a little more straight and higher.

"No." Phoenix said in a resolved voice as though it were the only word in her vocabulary. She said it as though that one word would will everything away. Raidra smiled and shook her head bemused, taking a bow.

"I will stop for now. However, I would love to get together with you to talk about the scar Harry." Raidra said with a smile and looked up at Phoenix who still had a stern pissed off look on her face.

"You can join us too my feisty little one!" Raidra smiled and with a wave and flourish of her cloak she strode back off into the darkness.

"Crazy bitch!" Phoenix mumbled, shaking her head. When she looked up at Harry's face she saw worry as he absently stroked his forehead where his scar lay. Her vague words obviously had an impact on him.

"Harry." Phoenix sighed and took his hand away from his face. Harry looked down into Phoenix's eyes. His green eyes seemed to glow like cat's eyes in the dark. Phoenix shook her head and smiled.

"Don't listen to her. It's just a scar." Phoenix said almost pleadingly.

"But it was given to me by Voldemort. It is ...his mark." Harry choked out the words. He felt daft for not having thought of this before.

Phoenix stood up on the tip of her toes and laid a chaste kiss on Harry's scar. Harry stepped away startled and reached his hand up to his forehead in wild disbelief at what Phoenix had just done.

"I would never kiss a dark mark." Phoenix smiled and closed the distance between them.

"I'm not into bad boys either, but I am into you." Phoenix purred as she tugged on Harry's collar, pulling him closer until she captured his lips with her own.

As the couple locked in a sweet embrace, yellow-green eyes flickered in the distance, as did a new set of eyes that glowed an eerie blue.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix woke up and rolled over to look over at Ginny's bed. Expectant to see it empty she was shocked to find Ginny fast asleep on her bed.

"Why aren't you at Draco's?" Phoenix yawned as she sat up in her bed. Ginny blinked and stretched to the four posters of her bed and smiled.

"Hmmm?" Ginny asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Why aren't you in Draco's room?" Phoenix asked again and Ginny blushed.

"Uhm...well, do you really wanna know?" Ginny asked embarrassed, and Phoenix nodded her head.

"Well we get a little uh...hot and heavy and Draco pretty much kicked me out." Ginny said this all while looking at her hands. She felt uncomfortable talking about her and Draco's non-existent sex life with his cousin.

Phoenix snorted. "Oh don't worry Gin bug, he's definitely attracted to you if you're worried about that!" Ginny looked up relieved. Sometimes she did think it was because Draco didn't find her sexy enough to properly snog, although they did do that excessively.

Phoenix shrugged. "It means he really likes you. Well, loves you in fact. He just wants to take it slow. I mean you're only fifteen!" Ginny blushed happily and Phoenix shook her head.

"Ok, no more talk about sex and my cousin, got it?" Phoenix rolled her eyes and got out of bed while Ginny giggled.

As Phoenix grabbed her robes and headed for the door she turned around to look at Ginny.

"Gin, does your dad know a Raidra Dakar? Works as an advisor for the Ministry." Ginny furrowed her brows.

"I dunno. I could owl him if you like?" Ginny asked and Phoenix shook her head.

"Naw, forget about it. See you at lunch." Phoenix smiled as she headed to the washrooms to have a shower. This morning she would have DADA class with Lupin and Snape.

They had still been practicing trying to defend against a second wand attack with little success. Lupin had also gone into a long lecture on how to avoid certain curses, which were very helpful. Snape too even gave a couple of effective counter-curses that the students had tried on each other with mixed results.

"Miss Malfoy, any time soon would be preferable!" Snape drawled with a curled lip as he motioned for Phoenix to take the stage and duel with him.

Secretly, Phoenix was perhaps the only student who actually knew how to counter the second wand approach. But she would be the last person to demonstrate this skill in class. Not because she was modest or humble, but because she was afraid to.

Phoenix had the best plan of attack against the second wand, and that was to, plain and simply put, use magic. You see Phoenix had the ability to use magic without a wand. If anyone disarmed her she could still attack. Phoenix did not need a wand thus she always had the upper hand in any fight.

But relatively few people knew this. Dumbledore, her cousin, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George all knew that she had this ability. She knew for a fact that McGonagall had spotted her using magic without a wand, and if Snape was as observant as she dreaded that he was, he also knew (as anyone could figure out if they were in the dungeons on that fateful day when she lit invisible potion on fire).

The fact that Snape knew this, and knew that she could not divulge this information to the class, only pissed her off more. For although Snape knew she could not demonstrate this skill freely, he still edged her on. He poked and provoked. He taunted and teased. He pushed her to the point where she felt her wand dig into her hand because she was holding it so hard to keep herself from blasting him with a free hand. 

This was the second time this week she would duel with him. The first time had caused her to bruise her legs and arms as she slammed into the wall. Snape, however, seemed to take greater pleasure in dueling with Potter over Phoenix as he usually got a cheer from the Slytherin section.

"Ready?" Snape grinned and Phoenix took out her wand and glared at her DADA professor. 

Lupin watched with mild interest as the class remained alert. It was no secret that Snape and Phoenix hated each other. Phoenix would often talk back to Snape in class and Snape would often retort by humiliating Phoenix in front of the class by mentioning her less than stellar grades.

"Ready." Phoenix said evenly as Snape whipped out his wand. 

Phoenix had managed to quickly disarm him but just as quickly as she had done this, Snape pulled out another wand and pointed it at her. As she ducked out of the way, rolling across the floor in a dramatic somersault, Phoenix got to her feet and leapt up onto the desk and vaulted up onto the rafters that hung overhead and began to climb higher.

"Expell-" Phoenix cried out, hanging upside down from a rafter, trying to surprise Snape by getting out of the way and leaping up onto the rafters. 

Her spell fell short as Snape leapt up onto the desk and expelled her wand out of her hand instantly. As Snape rose his wand to strike again, Phoenix let go and dropped down to the ground, rolling under the desk and coming out on the other side.

Snape, confused aimed his wand haphazardly as he shouted out a spell that bounced off of a mirror and rocked a stunned Hufflepuff out of her chair.

"This is Defense Against the Dark Arts Miss Malfoy, not gymnastics!" Snape growled, chasing after the redhead, not all too concerned about the dazed Hufflepuff.

Phoenix didn't know what to do. She had no wand. She would have to double back, trick Snape and run back to her wand that lay on the floor. Ducking as another spell flew over her head, Phoenix stood up and charged forward, diving straight at Snape, who had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. Stepping out of her way in shock, Phoenix rolled across the floor and picked up her wand, aiming it at Snape.

Breathing heavily, Phoenix grinned as she pointed the wand at Snape. She had him.

"_IMPEDEMENTIA_!" Snape shouted, sending Phoenix flying across the room into the wall with a sickening thud and crack. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. She was dazed, disoriented, confused, and in serious pain.

"How?" Phoenix asked in a hoarse whisper, coughing as she tried to get up, but her legs gave out and she fell back down onto the floor.

Draco and Harry rushed down to the floor to help pick her up. Draco glared at Harry who glared back at Draco. Phoenix groaned, feeling her ribs. Something felt cracked.

"Step aside you two!" Snape shouted as Lupin ran over and kneeled beside Phoenix, feeling her ribs tenderly.

"Valiant effort Malfoy." Snape said, looking down at Phoenix, fishing in his robe pockets for something.

"In fact I'm impressed that you had gotten this far. The longest to last without a wand actually. Although you could have used more magical tactics." Snape frowned and looked at Lupin who shook his head.

"She cracked a rib." Lupin looked back down at Phoenix and rubbed her shoulders, shoving Harry and Draco away.

"Go sit down!" Lupin snapped at the two concerned boys who were in his way, pointing his wand at Phoenix, lifting her into the air on an invisible stretcher.

"Here." Snape said as he handed a vial to Lupin to give to Phoenix. 

Lupin handed the vial to Phoenix who sniffed it and then made a face. She looked up at Lupin who nodded his head and she looked at the vial. Squinting her eyes, she tilted her head back to take a drink.

"Class is over!" Snape snapped and everyone grabbed their stuff and hurried out of the room, yet they were all still anxious to know what exactly had happened to Phoenix.

Lupin walked Phoenix to the Infirmary. She had already fallen asleep from the potion, and once admitted, Pomfrey went right to work, mending her ribs. 

"You can see her after school." Madame Pomfrey told Draco and Harry, who had followed Lupin to the Infirmary.

Phoenix stepped out of the Infirmary five hours later with her ribs bandaged as they were still mending. As she walked out the door she spotter her cousin and Harry Potter glaring at each other from across the hall. Draco had apparently singed Harry's hair and Harry had apparently returned the favour to Draco. Both of their heads were smoking.

"Phoenix!" Harry cried as he looked up, noticing the sore-looking redhead.

"Potter." Phoenix winced as she walked over to the two boys, her ribs hurting as she breathed.

"Nix, what the hell was that all about?" Draco stood up and walked over to his cousin, fuming. His hair was smoking, matching his temper.

"Well I'm trying out for Cirque de Soleil. It's a minor acrobatics role. It's not much, but it's a start. Oh and I thought Snape's class would be the best place to hone my skills." Phoenix said bluntly with a straight face and both Draco and Harry began to crack up, then glared at each other when the discovered they were enjoying something together.

"I had no clue you could move like that!" Draco said with a straight face, taking Phoenix's arm and helping her walk down the hall.

Harry took her other arm and he and Draco subconsciously aided each other in helping Phoenix to her room.

"Yeah, with moves like that you could make great Chaser!" Draco nodded in agreement with a wry grin on his face.

"Or a Beater!" Draco piped in and Phoenix snorted. She rolled her eyes and then groaned doubling over as snorting caused her pain. But doubling over only made it worse.

"Mother fu-" Phoenix stopped as Snape appeared out of nowhere, looking down at her.

"F-fudger?" Phoenix recovered and Snape sniffed, looking over his shoulder at Lupin who was behind him with a bemused grin on his face.

"Miss Malfoy, should you be out of the Infirmary?" Snape asked in an authoritative tone. Phoenix grimaced, as did Harry. Draco looked indifferent but was eyeing Snape closely.

"Ms. Pomfrey said I could sleep it off and I'd be fine in the morning." Phoenix stated simply and Snape nodded. He looked as though he wanted to say something but eyed Harry carefully.

"Good job today Phoenix!" Lupin grinned, saying what Snape could never say.

Phoenix grinned feebly. She had not done well at all.

"Interesting techniques I admit." Snape added to everyone's amazement. 

"I think you'll get it by the end of the year." Lupin nodded and Snape rolled his eyes.

"You don't think she can do it?" Harry growled, approaching Snape.

"I honestly don't think anyone will get it." Snape said distastefully, looking directly into Harry's eyes. 

"Unless you all over-look your fears." Snape added ominously. 

"The fear of failing." He looked at Draco who stared back unaffected.

"The fear of pain." He looked at Harry who stepped back.

"The fear of letting go." He looked at Phoenix this time, who looked down.

"When you release your own individual fears and clear your minds and focus on disarming me, not on _how_ to disarm me, _then_ you shall succeed." And with that Snape strode off, his robes billowing out behind him.

Everyone looked up dumbfounded, watching him leave that they forgot that Lupin was still there.

"He's right." Lupin almost whispered and everyone jumped, causing Phoenix to yelp in pain.

"Harry, can you help Phoenix to her room?" Lupin said as he ushered Draco aside. Harry nodded his head and started walking Phoenix to her room.

"I do believe you have practice to attend Draco." Lupin smiled and winked as Draco rolled his eyes. He would have to serve detention with the twins all by himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Phoenix are you ok???!!!" Ginny cried as she rushed to the door as Harry helped Phoenix through.

"Don't hug me!" Phoenix yelped as Harry gently shoved Ginny back. Her eyes were red. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Oh, what happened?" Ginny asked, her hands at her sides. "I heard Snape hurt you in DADA!"

Harry nodded angrily and Phoenix shook her head. "I just was stupid and he caught me." Harry looked over at Phoenix, shocked.

"He didn't have to bloody well be so forceful. You cracked a rib!" Ginny gasped and ran over to feel Phoenix's ribs.

"Did Pomfrey mend your ribs?" Ginny asked professionally and Phoenix nodded. Ginny looked up at Phoenix. "Does it still hurt?" Phoenix winced and nodded. It hurt like hell. She could feel the bones mending together.

"One sec!" Ginny said quickly as she ran over to her dresser and took out her potion's kit. Taking out a large orange vial, she brought it to Phoenix and told her to take a sip. Phoenix complied and felt the potion work its way through her, tasting like orange popsickles. She suddenly felt warm and her ribs felt numb.

"It takes away the pain." Ginny smiled and Phoenix smiled in return. She was glad that her friend knew so much about potions.

Both Ginny and Harry sat Phoenix down on Phoenix's bed and sat down with her. Phoenix smiled nervously and shook her head.

"What?" Phoenix asked as Harry and Ginny stared at her, smiling.

"So how did you learn how to do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what?" Phoenix asked confused.

"All that jumping, climbing and tumbling?" Harry asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Uh, inborn talent?" Phoenix raised a brow. She had always been good at gymnastics. More so just running and climbing and twisting her body. She was very flexible.

"Oh she did gymnastics stuff?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah it was bloody brill. She almost got the best of Snape, but the bloody git was too fast!" Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione and Ron had already told her about what they were doing in DADA. Apparently Phoenix had gotten further than anyone else, including Harry.

"No magic, just running!" Phoenix blurted. She didn't see how it was so great. She had a cracked rib for it.

"Well we know you'd beat him anyways." Ginny nodded her head and Phoenix cocked her head to the side.

"How do you figure?" Phoenix asked and Ginny blushed.

"Well you uh...don't need a wand." Ginny blurted and Harry nodded his head. He had forgotten that Phoenix could use magic without a wand.

"Yeah, why didn't you blast him with your hands and throw him off guard?" Harry asked and Phoenix shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah 'cause I wanna be a bigger freak than I am right now! Oh and make people fear me as well as hate me!" Phoenix said sarcastically looking away.

Harry was about to tell her that she was daft for thinking such, but Ginny laid a hand on his arm and shook her head. Ginny knew for a fact that not many Gryffindors and only two Slytherins liked Phoenix. Using magic without a wand would only amplify their hatred and fear for the female Malfoy.

"I don't have one redeeming quality." Phoenix added, picking up a second wind.

"Draco is smart. He's going to be Head Boy no problem. The twins are great with charms and business. Hermione is uber smart, Ron...has chess, he's good at chess..." Phoenix fumbled for words.

"Ginny, you're mad smart in Potions. And Harry," Phoenix looked up at Harry, "You're Harry frigging Potter. You're an amazing seeker, excellent at DADA, and just generally good in everything. What do I have going for me?"

"You are good at Care for Magical Creatures!" Ginny said defensively and Phoenix snorted.

"That's not a magical talent. That means I can work in a pet store!" Phoenix added bitterly causing Ginny and Harry to frown.

"You are gifted musically!" Harry added quietly and Phoenix shook her head. 

"Lotta good that does me in a magic school." Phoenix was now sulking.

"I know no one likes me. I'm new, I'm North American, I'm a Malfoy, and I can't even do proper magic. But what can I do about it, eh?" Phoenix asked with a wry and bitter smile.

"Bitch, moan and complain!" Phoenix curled up on her bed and brought the covers up over her head, effectively ending the conversation as Harry and Ginny stared at each other, troubled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke Phoenix up before dinner and as they walked to the hall, Phoenix's ribs feeling much better, Phoenix noticed several flyers hung up on the walls.

****

CONCERT AT THE HOGSHEAD

Let's get this New Year started with the concert of the year.

Featuring:

__

Live DJ: **R.E.D**

__

Live Band: **Tom Foolery**

__

Music: Punk, Hip-Hop, R&B, Classic Rock, etc

__

Dancing and more....

Also featuring a _dance number_ by an _authentic _**VEELA!**

Buy tickets now while they still last!

Refreshments and food can be bought at the Hogshead.

Be there! Expect to see_ old friends!_

__

Admittance: **20 sickles**

Phoenix stared at the flyer dumbly, mouthing the word _Veela_ when the twins ambled over.

"You've been tenderized!" Fred joked as he playfully faked to poke Phoenix's ribs, making her flex and wince in pain.

"Yeah, way to go all Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon on Snape's ass. I wish I was there to see it!" George grinned and Fred nodded his head.

Phoenix scowled at them and Fred and George turned to look at each other confused then stepped back defensively.

"Hey your cousin dared us to hide all of Trelawney's orbs. If she's bitching, he's gotta ride the detention train with us!" Fred said defensively as Phoenix stared at the twins, confused. 

Then she held the flyer up and the twins' defensive looks turned into relieved and bemused smiles. They had thought that Phoenix and Ginny had come to scold them for pulling a prank on Professor Trelawney.

"Ohhhh, that!" The twins exclaimed in unison, dismissing her with a wave of their hands.

"No, not _oh that_!" Phoenix exclaimed, pointing at the words displayed at the bottom in bold.

George peered in closer and shrugged his shoulders. "What? It looks bloody brill to me!" Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Why did you say we have a Veela dancer and how the hell do you plan on gettin' a Veela dancer?" Phoenix fumed as Ginny nervously stood beside her.

"Uh..." George paused, looking down at Ginny then back to his brother Fred. Phoenix looked a little intimidating when she was pissed off. 

"Well we needed to attract older concert goers. We decided to send these flyers to some people we used to go to school with since our first year here..." George looked at Fred for help.

"And well it's easy to get girls to go to a club. They like to dress up and dance. And besides, Malfoy will be there and they all seem to fawn all over that prat!" Fred and George shook their heads disgusted as Ginny frowned, pouting.

"But guys are different. You need to ... uh...." Fred swallowed hard but grinned. "Entice 'em."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Phoenix asked with a hand on her hip.

"Well Malfoys are part Veela, correct?" George asked Phoenix who looked up at George as though she had seen him for the first time.

"Some-" Phoenix was cut off.

"Well then you'll be perfect!" George grinned and Fred gave him a victory sign.

"I'm not Veela!" Phoenix hissed. She wasn't even a Malfoy. "Even Draco is only an eighth Veela, but I am not a Malfoy!" Phoenix whispered dangerously.

"Well you bloody well act like a Malfoy and you do look like one!" George said with somewhat of a pout.

"What?" Phoenix asked, taken aback by this.

"Well you're a snobby bint at times, like a Malfoy. And looks wise? You got the pale complexion and the eyes. Hell, your eyes are almost identical to Malfoy's!" Ginny had been nodding her head while George had said this. It was true. Phoenix and Draco had the same exact identical eye colour.

"But-" Phoenix began again but was cut off.

"No buts Nix!" George sighed with his head in his hands. He looked as though he was in pain. "Listen Nix, you're pretty, you can do this." Phoenix frowned and looked at Fred who was nodding.

"We just need to make you look older!" Fred added then looked down at Ginny. All eyes were now on her.

"Can you Gin and Tonic?" Fred asked with a hopeful grin on his face.

Ginny was grinning nodding her head, but then looked up at Phoenix who was staring down at her with a shocked look on her face.

"Uh, if Nix wants me to." Ginny smiled nervously then looked away.

"If our old friends from school are the only ones to come, we'll make at least twenty galleons!" George added hopefully and Phoenix paused. There would be a slight profit, or perhaps they would just break even. She would settle for at least breaking even.

"One dance." Phoenix said, pointing her index finger in the air.

"Only one!" Both Fred and George said, nodding their heads, grinning.

Phoenix sighed and nodded her head and the twins took off down the halls, hollering.

"Just show up at the Hogshead with Malfoy at six and we'll have everything prepared!" George shouted as he and Fred ran off in the opposite direction of the dinner hall. They apparently had a lot to prepare before the concert.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry are you coming?" Phoenix whispered outside the Gryffindor Common Room as Harry snuck outside with his cloak in hand.

"I just had to get the contract from Hermione." Harry stated as he withdrew a piece of parchment from his pockets, showing it to Phoenix. 

It looked authentic. Hermione had told her at dinner that she had put a charm on it that if the owner of the Hogshead broke the contract then huge red welts would mar his face and body and he's have an incredibly unsatisfying itch.

Phoenix in that moment had though Hermione was the most brilliant person she had ever met.

"And that?" Phoenix asked, pointing to Harry's cloak. Harry grinned, putting the parchment back in his pocket and flipped off his cloak revealing...nothing. His arm was missing.

"Invisibility Cloak?" Phoenix whispered, grinning. Harry handed it to Phoenix who put it over her head as Harry looked around, putting on his other cloak. When the coast was clear, he slipped under the cloak with her.

Quickly, Phoenix and Harry slipped out of Hogwarts through the secret passage on their way to Hogsmeade. Upon arrival they quickly walked to the Hogshead. Harry was careful not to wrap his arms around Phoenix's waist as her ribs were still healing. After Ginny's potion though, she appeared to feel better.

When they sneaked in through the doors of the Hogshead at ten after ten, the bartender was waiting at the bar expectantly. After he briefly read the contract and signed, Phoenix handed him the twenty gold galleons that he took greedily. 

Phoenix also informed him that Fred and George would be setting up everything on Saturday morning, and all the bartender had to worry about was supplying his own food and beverage. He grunted in agreement, counting his money. 

Harry and Phoenix looked at each other, grinning and ordered a drink. The bartender gave them a butterbeer and walked away, but not without his money.

Phoenix smiled and sipped at her butterbeer and Harry rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. They were both having an awkward silent moment.

"So uhm...who are you going to the St. Valentine's Day Dance with?" Harry asked awkwardly and Phoenix grinned, pleased that he had finally asked. St. Valentine's Day was in less than two weeks.

"Whoever asks me first." Phoenix grinned and Harry's face brightened.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Harry asked almost hesitantly and Phoenix shook her head and Harry broke out into a huge smile.

"Well let me be the first!" Harry said and Phoenix nodded her head laughing.

"I'd be delighted." Phoenix smiled feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach. Harry swallowed hard and grinned so hard that his cheeks hurt.

"So am I." He half whispered.

After they finished their butterbeers, the two took each other's hands and left the bar, walking out the door.

As soon as Phoenix walked out through the door she felt a cold breeze run through her. She looked up at Harry who was scouring the area keenly with his bright oval green eyes. He was alert and aware. Something was up.

A scream pierced the air and Phoenix brought her hands to her ears, releasing Harry's hand. Something swooped past her left temple and she felt the wind-tail of its breeze.

It was Trafalgar.

"Trafalgar?" Phoenix gasped and Harry looked over at Phoenix, confused. She had let him go. Before he had time to scold Phoenix, the bird swooped down again, lunging at Harry. Harry withdrew his wand, but he was not quick enough for the bird, who snatched his wand up in its beak.

Phoenix reached for her wand, but she had forgotten it in her room. Pointing her fingers at the bird she shouted: "_Stupefy_!" 

The bird froze for an instant, dropping the wand then jerkily landed to the ground. Harry ran to pick up his wand and pointed it at Trafalgar when a mechanical laughter filled the night air.

"Potter I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A tall dark skinned and hazel-eyed man said with a grin on his face, pointing his wand at Phoenix. He was looking at her distastefully yet somewhat surprised as he was sure he had seen her perform magic without a wand.

Harry grimaced and stood up, dropping his wand into his robes. The tall dark man laughed at this. It was a desperate yet evil laugh.

"It's ok my precious." The man cooed as he approached the bird, picking it up and putting it on his shoulder, petting it affectionately.

"Our journal is no longer here. They do not have it anymore precious." The man sighed as the bird cooed, rubbing its head on the man's hand.

"Helios!" Phoenix whispered and the man looked up, grinning. His wand was still fixed on Phoenix.

"Very good. A Malfoy I presume?" Helios asked, noticing the tall red head's piercing grey eyes.

"A Malfoy and a Potter?" Helios laughed, his grip on his wand tightening. "Who thought I'd see the day?" Helios smiled his wicked grin again, giggling. He looked completely insane.

"Well not matter. My master is disappointed that you got rid of the journal, but I am happy that you have let my precious go." Helios seemed to grin almost appreciatively at Phoenix as he pet his bird.

"But I am afraid I must get rid of both of you. Master says I can have more animals if I get rid of you two. And I do miss my dragons." Helios said with a lopsided grin, advancing closer.

Harry quickly went for his wand, but Trafalgar spotted this and squawked, warning Helios. Helios pointed his wand at Harry and shouted. But just as he aimed the wand at Harry, Phoenix stepped out in front him and instead of reaching Harry, the curse went through her.

"_Crucio_!" Helios cried. Phoenix screamed as she was sent flying across the pavement, knocking Harry in the opposite direction. 

Phoenix fell to the ground with a sickening thud, a crack heard for the second time that day. Small trickles of blood spurted out of her mouth as she lay curled up in a ball on the ground, twitching convulsively.

"Bastard!" Harry screamed as tears blurred his vision. 

Phoenix had taken a curse for him because he was not quick enough. How was he supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort if he couldn't even take on one Death Eater? Little did Harry know that this was in fact a very unique and feared Death Eater, even by Voldemort himself.

"Avada-" Helios began as Harry stood up and grabbed his wand pointing it at Helios.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry screamed quickly as Helios stopped stunned.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry yelled again as Helios stiffened and fell to the ground. Harry had out-dueled a Death Eater.

Just then Trafalgar took off of its master's shoulders and swooped down at Harry. Talons sharpened and poised, the bird dived in as Harry watched in amazement as a small sharp shaft penetrated the angry bird. The shaft was a bright silver arrow and the bird fell down, dead.

"Need help Potter?" A deep throaty voice chuckled as she brought down her bow. It was the woman he and Phoenix had met the night before: Raidra Dakar.

Harry looked at her shocked and then she laughed, fully lowering her bow as a tall man stood beside her, holding a large dagger in his hand. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the large dagger leave the tall man's hand lightening fast and soar past his head as he, in a vain effort, tried to duck from the dagger. He felt his body being thrown clear as someone landed on top of him. It was Lupin!

Harry turned around, surprised, as Helios stood over him gasping, holding the dagger that lay deeply imbedded in his shoulder. Helios looked up at the two newcomers and a look of pure horror crossed his dark features. In a flash Helios apparated before Harry's very eyes. Harry heard mutters come from behind him as the tall man swore in what sounded like a German accent.

"He apparated." Harry said numbly to Lupin who was shaking his head, looking up at the tall grey haired man who was scowling one minute and then grinning down politely at them the next.

"Very astute Harry." Raidra grinned yet rolled her eyes at the same time as the tall stranger walked over to Phoenix who lay curled on the ground. 

Raidra's eyes briefly met Lupin's and she smiled a dangerous smile.

"Raidra. Heal her." The grey hair man barked as Raidra nodded and dropped her bow, approaching Phoenix.

She bent down and put her hands on Phoenix's ribs. The silver-haired stranger whispered something in her ear as she nodded her head, chanting a soothing song as she gently touched Phoenix's ribs.

Kain carefully lifted Phoenix shirt and lay his hands on her sides, holding her in case she moved. Phoenix let out a sharp cry of pain and Harry ran over to her, kneeling on the ground. He had forgotten about her in the confusion and excitement. Lupin was beside him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Raidra stopped and affectionately rubbed Phoenix's ribs and lowered her shirt. Kain nodded and scooped up the tall redhead, folding her into his arms and stood up. He looked down at her with a warm smile on his face as Phoenix's eyelids fluttered open.

"Ragnorok?" Phoenix whispered and Kain nodded his head, smiling. Lupin's brows shot up in shock.

Phoenix groaned and let her head limply fall to the side. "Harry?" She whispered and Harry was beside Kain in a flash, looking down at Phoenix.

"I'm here Nix." Harry smiled feebly. He looked like how she felt.

"I trust you can both make it back to Hogwarts?" Kain interrupted their tender moment somewhat rigidly, looking at Lupin for an answer, who simply nodded his head at Kain. Harry nodded his head as well, holding out his arms to take Phoenix. Kain looked at Harry skeptically then nodded his head, lowering Phoenix into Harry's arms.

"Be careful children. It is not safe out here at night." Kain said as he turned to Raidra who was grinning at Kain until he shot her a reproachful glare and then her grin faltered and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Be safe." Raidra said as Kain took her arm and they disappeared together into the darkness. Lupin watched them go with a scowl on his face.

Harry shook his head and headed back towards the school. He did not trust Ragnorok one bit. As Harry made his way to the secret exit he was confronted by Lupin.

"Lupin?" Harry gasped shocked, almost dropping Phoenix, who was now unconscious. He had forgotten that Lupin was there.

"Take Phoenix back to the school. I will see you in a moment. Wait in her room with her." Lupin said dangerously, looking over Harry's shoulder, apparently guarding the entrance to Hogwarts. Lupin put the cloak over Harry when he felt as though no one was watching and told Harry to leave.

After a half an hour Lupin stood up and headed in the opposite direction to make sure that if anyone was following him they would not find the hidden entrance into Hogwarts.

"Remus Lupin?" A throaty voice purred and Lupin turned around. It was the Mediterranean woman who had healed Phoenix.

"Yes?" Lupin asked skeptically and the woman extended her hand and Lupin shook it hesitantly.

"I am Raidra Dakar, an advisor to the Ministry. I deal with dark marks." Raidra smiled and Lupin frowned.

"What do you want?" Lupin growled and Raidra chortled.

"Down puppy, I only came to give you a message to deliver to the little ones." Raidra winked and the hackles seemed to rise on Lupin's neck.

"Tell those two that although they have both lost someone dear to them, their pain has not yet ended." Lupin stared at Raidra, not quite sure if she was threatening Harry and Phoenix. 

Then she added ominously, "They still have one more thing left to lose." Raidra nodded almost sadly as she walked off, back into the darkness, Lupin staring at her as she left.

__

Still one more thing left to lose? Lupin thought to himself as he shook his head and picked up his broom that lay hidden in the underbrush near the Hogshead. 

He had for the past two nights watched Harry and Phoenix sneak out of Hogwarts and come here to the Hogshead. He had thought it amusing to watch the two flirt with each other, but to go out to such a shady area at night was far too risky. He had almost been too late tonight.

With an effortless mount, Lupin pushed off into the air on his broom and rode back to Hogwarts, not noticing the bright yet narrowed aqua blue eyes following his path. As Lupin reached the school he quickly ran to Snape's office. When he entered he found Severus sitting at his desk.

"Was I sleeping when you stole that key to my office Remus?" Snape said, not even bothering to look up from the papers he was marking.

"No, I think you were having one of your rare pleasant days Severus as you gave this key to me two weeks ago!" Lupin said annoyed as he walked into the office closing the door.

"Oh." Snape said, looking up with a wry grin on his face. "I must have hit my head that day."

"If only that were a regular occurrence." Lupin commented and Snape sniffed, looking back down at his work.

"What do you want _Remus_?" Snape put emphasis on his name.

"Kain Ragnorok is in Hogsmeade." Snape's head snapped up and the briefest expression of shock crossed his face.

"How do you know this?" Snape said quickly, too quickly.

"I was at the Hogshead ordering a drink when he and this woman from the Ministry walked in. She said she studied the dark mark." Lupin had decided not to mention Harry or Phoenix being there.

Snape instinctively reached for his arm, rubbing it when Lupin mentioned the dark mark. Lupin frowned at this and Snape stiffened.

"Raidra Dakar?" Snape said somewhat uncomfortably and Lupin nodded his head, wondering how Snape knew her.

"I met her through my father when I was younger." Snape answered, as though reading Lupin's mind.

"Her and Ragnorok were together?" Snape asked skeptically, and again, Lupin nodded his head.

Snape seemed to frown at this and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Lupin asked as Snape grabbed his robe and headed for a door on the opposite end of the office that opened to a set of stairs that led up to his room.

"To bed." Snape stated simply and opened the door.

"But Ragnorok is here! What about Athenia?" Lupin cried out and Snape stiffened and turned around.

"What about Athenia, Remus? She's dead!" Snape snapped, stepping in through the door and slammed it with a dull thud as Lupin stood staring at the door, dumbfounded.

Kain was right in front of him and he couldn't bring out the words to ask him for answers that he had been dying to know for over six months. And apparently Snape had no questions to ask whatsoever.

"Merlin!" Lupin cursed and turned to go out the door to check up on Phoenix and Harry, but as he turned to go out the door something caught his eye. It was a small wooden box.

Lupin went over to Snape's desk and turned the box around, looking at it. It looked like Phoenix's box that she had gotten from Squires. The only difference lie in the fact that this box....was open....


	23. Crazy Party!

__

The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

****

Disclaimer: references is made to two songs: "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce and Jay-Z and "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" by Offspring. I do not own their shit - power to 'em (I take no credit).

****
    
    
    Chapter 22: Crazy Party!
    
    "Phoenix?" Harry whispered as he laid Phoenix down onto his bed. 

He had not found Ginny in her room as he hoped he would, and he had no way of getting Phoenix into her room. Instead he opted to house her in his own room. Neville and Seamus were loudly snoring away while Harry sat the long-legged redhead on his bed. Ron, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

Phoenix moaned slightly and furrowed her brow while her eyes were shut, causing Harry to laugh quietly to himself. He loved the little facial expressions she made, even when she was asleep. It was obvious that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so he would just have to keep her in his room.

"Harry?" A deep voice whispered from across the room near the door. Ron had returned and was slinking back to his bed. Apparently he had been having another late night 'talk' with Hermione.

Harry turned to face Ron and put a finger to his lips and then pointed down at Phoenix who was curled up in a tight ball lying on top of Harry's sheets. Ron raised an eyebrow and walked forward, standing beside Harry.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked more shocked than angry.

"She hurt herself and I can't get her into her room." Harry whispered. "Ginny's not there and well Phoenix is kinda unconscious so she can't tell me the password." Harry explained as Ron's eyebrows knitted in thought.

"It's midnight! Where the hell is Ginny?" Ron asked, raising his voice, causing Harry to cover Ron's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up Ron, I don't know!" Harry hissed and Ron lowered his voice and head sheepishly as Harry continued, removing his hand from Ron's mouth.

"Just get used to seeing her Ron 'cause she's going to have to stay here 'til the morning." Harry explained and Ron's eye widened.

"In your bed? With you??!!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. 

Ron could understand why any guy would want to sleep in the same bed with Phoenix Malfoy, even he noticed her incredibly sexy and exotic appeal. If she had the white blonde hair of her cousin she could easily pass for a Veela. But she was, after all, a Malfoy, and Ron wasn't too sure if it would be a good idea for his best friend to be caught sleeping in the same bed with the cousin/pseudo sister of his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. 

"I'll sleep on the floor." Harry blushed. He had originally planned on climbing into bed with Phoenix, but Ron had just brought it to his attention that such an idea would not necessarily be a good sight for the others to wake up to.

Ron shook his head and sighed, taking off his shirt and walked over to his own bed. In seconds he had his pants off, rolled back the covers and climbed into bed, whispering goodnight to Harry.

Harry sighed and pulled the covers back and laid Phoenix on top of the bed, taking her robes off carefully. He was tempted to tug off her jeans because he knew she'd be uncomfortable to fall asleep in them, but he held back the urge. He was thinking of her comfort, but he was also a guy and would have very much appreciated a view of the long-legged Malfoy in her knickers. He opted instead to let down her gorgeous mane of red-blonde hair. 

Just as Harry tugged out an extra blanket and pillow from his trunk to lay on the floor, a soft knock came on the door. Startled, Harry quietly walked over to his door and opened it. It was Lupin.

"Hi Harry, I couldn't find you at Phoenix's room." Lupin whispered. He was searching about the room. He looked worried and uncomfortable. He motioned for Harry to step outside into the Common Room.

"No one was in the room so I couldn't get in." Harry explained as he stepped outside and closed the door. "She's sleeping in my bed and I'll be sleeping on the floor." Harry blushed, and Lupin's eyes widened for a brief moment and then returned to their normal size and then he nodded.

"Make sure she gets out early will you?" Lupin grinned, patting Harry on the shoulder, who nodded his head.

"Are you alright Lupin?" Harry asked as Lupin had begun to turn around and head out of the Gryffindor tower. 

As Lupin turned around he paused, looking long and hard at Harry with the most serious expression that Harry had every seen on the old werewolf's face.

"I'll be fine Harry." Lupin smiled and winked, heading back out the door as Harry turned back around and headed back into his room, taking the pillow and blanket and setting up his own personal cot on the floor next to Phoenix.

Lupin sighed as he went out the portrait opening. The Fat Lady smiled and wished him a good night's rest as he put his hands in his pockets and strolled down the halls. As he passed Phoenix's room he noticed a petite redhead walking down the halls. She looked a lot like Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" Lupin asked as the redhead let out a small terrified squeak and almost broke out into a run in the opposite direction.

Why had Harry told him that Phoenix was in his room when it seemed obvious that she was right here?

"Professor Lupin!" The blonde and red-haired girl exclaimed in a soft high pitched voice that was definitely not Phoenix's. Phoenix had a much lower, deeper voice.

"Ginny?" Lupin asked confused beyond belief and the redhead guiltily nodded her head.

"I was trying out a new hair-style." Ginny said quietly, lying.

"Or you were out seeing Draco Malfoy?" Lupin said with his arms crossed over his chest and a wry grin plastered on his face.

Ginny squeaked, "I…oh…what? No!" Ginny blushed the same colour as her hair.

"I saw you two, after the first DADA class." Lupin smiled, remembering catching the two of them sneaking out of the hidden room, blushing and holding hands. He was shocked and amused, remembering his old school days.

Ginny scrambled for words but Lupin shook his head, waving his hands. "Listen Ginny, don't worry about it. We'll keep this between us." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Lupin thankfully.

"But I would like you to do me a favour though." Lupin asked somewhat hesitantly and Ginny nodded her head fervently, willing to comply.

"Could you show me where Phoenix keeps the box that she got from her mother?" Lupin asked quietly and Ginny raised her eyebrows in confusion but slowly complied. 

Ginny uncomfortably cleared her throat and opened the door with her secret password, to which Lupin snickered at, causing Ginny to blush and hang her head as they both stepped inside her room.

As they entered the room the lights came on and Lupin stood just inside the door with his hands in his pant pockets, looking uncomfortable. He was the only teacher Ginny knew who wore muggle clothes on his spare time. He looked incredibly handsome in jeans with his long fine hair tied back. If Ginny didn't already have the hots for Draco, she could have easily acquired a crush on this shy and handsome Remus Lupin. He must have looked incredibly handsome as a teenager.

Ginny smiled nervously, mentally looking Lupin up and down and ran up the slight stairs to where the beds were and opened Phoenix's night desk beside her bed. Nothing was inside except for a few scrap pieces of muggle paper and pens.

"Uh, it's not here." Ginny said, looking up. Lupin had climbed the stairs and was now looking down at Ginny rather apprehensively.

Ginny fished in her purse and took out a red vile, which she took a drink of. Lupin watched in amazement as Ginny's Phoenix exterior almost seemingly dissolved, and the petite Ginny Weasley reappeared, freckles and all. Lupin was so shocked by her Potion's talent that he almost forgot about the box.

"It's not here?" Lupin repeated and Ginny shook her head, taking out her vial set and placing it in her night stand drawer.

"No, she must have put it in another place." Ginny explained simply and Lupin shook his head with a bewildered and pained expression on his face.

"Well, thanks for looking Ginny. Uh..." Lupin paused and looked at Ginny seriously, his grin removed from his face.

"Please don't mention this to Phoenix." Ginny nodded her head, but then cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Where is Phoenix?" Ginny asked, noticing that Phoenix was not there.

"I'm sure she'll tell you all about it in the morning." Lupin grinned a devilish grin, lighting up his whole face. "For now she's safe and sound. You get some sleep!" Lupin paused, reaching down and flicked a long lock out of Ginny's face, causing her to blush.

"See you later kiddo!" Lupin winked, walking down the stairs and out the door, although he was smiling, he seemed troubled.

Ginny bit her lip in frustration as Lupin left her there all alone. She wondered where Phoenix was. As she thought about it, she began to undress and get ready for bed. As soon as she was in her bra and panties, she heard a soft squeaking noise as her window was slowly pushed open. Inside stepped Draco.

"Draco!" Ginny yelped, covering her body with her hands. Draco did not look impressed.

"Lupin makes nightly visits to Gryffindors now?" Draco asked, a mean sneer spread across his handsome face. It had been lightly raining outside and he had apparently seen the whole interaction between herself and Lupin as Draco was soaked to the bone.

"Yeah, after snogging with you I like to snog with a 30 year old!" Ginny said sarcastically, walking over towards Draco, watching him cautiously trying to contain a small grin that was threatening try to reach his lips.

"Don't try to weasel out of this Weasley!" Draco said with a serious and angry expression on his face. "What's going on between you and Lupin?" Draco practically barked and Ginny rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing you big jealous prat! He was looking for something of Phoenix's! Merlin Draco, the guy is not trying to seduce me. He's a bloody professor!" Draco bit his lip and pouted. He was sulking fiercely as Ginny approached him.

"Now oh jealous one, let's get you out of these wet clothes." Ginny smiled coyly, tugging off Draco's wet robes. Draco's pout quickly turned into a smile as he leaned down to capture a kiss from Ginny as she dropped his robes onto the floor and began to unbutton his navy blue Egyptian cotton shirt.

"So where is Phoenix?" Draco asked, darting his eyes all over the room. Ginny grinned and pointed his gaze back down to her and slid her hands under his shirt, causing him to let out a long hiss of air.

"She's fine. She'll be back in the morning. Meanwhile, you can stay here." Ginny purred in Draco's ear, causing him to forget what he was going to ask about Phoenix being gone somewhere.

Draco picked Ginny up and crushed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth. Ginny giggled as she tried to pick her wand off of the bed and still continue kissing Draco. She broke free of their kiss only to mutter a soundproof charm and to turn the lights off with her wand. Draco laughed softly as he took her wand from her hand and threw it across the room, throwing Ginny down onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

"Foxy lady!" Draco winked at Ginny, looking down into her deep chocolate brown eyes and then lowered his lips down onto her neck, blowing hot air on her sensitive skin, causing her to bite her lip. She began to giggle softly as he hummed against her neck.

"Draco, stop it!" Ginny squealed, playfully pushing Draco away, who climbed further on top of her, pinning her down. 

"You know you love it Freckles!" Draco grinned as he leaned down and blew a raspberry on Ginny's collarbone, causing her to erupt in another fit of giggles.

"No, but I do love you!" Ginny giggled and then sighed. Draco drew back and looked down at Ginny lovingly.

"I love you too, my beautiful Virginia." Draco smiled, lying down beside Ginny, curling her into his arms as they both fell asleep cradled in each other's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny??!!!!" Phoenix screamed, bringing her hands up to her hair.

Ginny had given Phoenix a potion Friday night to change the colour of her hair. It was now a corn-silk blonde with streaks of white-blonde where her blonde chunks of hair used to be. If Draco or Lucius were to see her now, they would have immediately told her that she looked exactly like her mother Athenia.

Ginny shot up out of bed and looked over at Phoenix and blinked several times and then yawned. "What?" She asked bewildered.

"My hair!" Phoenix cried, pulling the long white-blonde locks through her fingers.

"Yeah? Veela's have white-blonde hair, right?" Ginny asked, now more awake.

"How the hell should I know?" Phoenix cried, tugging on her hair as she looked into the mirror that the Weasleys had given her for Christmas. She had never seen a Veela before. All she knew is that she looked exactly like her mother and she didn't know what to think.

"Well it's what you wanted! I don't think there's any redheaded Veelas!" Ginny said with a sour expression on her face, she wasn't a hair-dresser.

"Oh, no it's fine, it's just…" Phoenix paused and put down the mirror, shrugging. "Just shocked is all." Phoenix smiled feebly and Ginny eyed her worriedly and got out of bed.

"As shocked as I was when you showed up yesterday morning all broken and bruised again?" Ginny asked, walking over to Phoenix's bed, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, we went over that yesterday Gin." Phoenix whined. She didn't want to keep going over the reasons why her ribs were cracked, twice! 

Phoenix had woken up the next morning in Harry's bed with Harry sleeping on the floor beside her. He looked so peaceful and handsome. She had quietly and painfully slipped out of bed and headed back to her own room, trying not to disturb anyone. The only people she met on the way back to her room were the twins, who had a stack of flyers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. They both waved and grinned, slipping back into their own rooms.

When Phoenix had managed to slink into her own room Draco was just leaving. When her and Ginny were alone, Ginny grilled her about what had happened and Phoenix told her everything, except that she had been the one who released Trafalgar and that Kain Ragnorok had in fact saved her. Phoenix felt ashamed for having been trounced so easily, but she had excepted the fact that she was no match for a Death Eater. However, the real reason why she didn't mention Kain was that Ginny didn't know who he was, and she didn't need to, especially since Draco was having secret meetings with him. 

"Yeah I know Nix, I'm just worried about you." Ginny said, petting Phoenix's head. She smiled looking up at the now blonde-haired girl. She thought Phoenix looked absolutely gorgeous with corn-silk blonde hair. She looked as though she could pass for Draco's twin sister. 

"So Lupin came in here looking for my mom's box?" Phoenix asked, changing the subject. Yesterday Ginny had mentioned that Lupin had come in the night before, looking for Phoenix's box. Phoenix remembered Lupin saving her and Harry the night they were attacked by Helios. She wondered why that night he was so concerned with her mother's possessions.

"Yeah, it wasn't where you had left it and so I thought maybe you had put it away somewhere else, somewhere safe. He seemed a little worried for some strange reason." Ginny answered, taking up a brush and began brushing Phoenix's hair.

Still under the covers, Phoenix stroked her chin and thought to herself. She thought it rather odd that Lupin was looking for her mother's box. But it was safe. She had checked for it the moment Ginny mentioned Lupin was looking for it and she found it exactly where she had hid it.

"So after breakfast we're going to head out to Hogsmeade. Have you got everything you need for the concert?" Ginny asked, still brushing Phoenix's hair.

"Yeah. The twins already set up the equipment, I just need a change of clothing." Phoenix blushed. The twins had suggested she wear something 'sexy.' Phoenix could only think of the dress she wore to a club that she went to in Canada with Landoll. She recalled that it had made quite the hit and in fact Landoll was having a hard time keeping all the men away from her. Phoenix thought that he was going to explode at any moment, and he almost had!

"Ooh, so do you have a nice sexy dress to match your sexy hair?" Ginny giggled, setting down the brush, getting up to go over to her desk to take out her vial set. She handed Phoenix a red and white vial. Phoenix took it and looked at it confused.

"It's the aging potion. It will age you about three years so you look nineteen or so." Ginny shrugged and put the vial in Phoenix's small purse that lay on her nightstand. "Take it an hour before the concert and it should work."

Phoenix smiled. Ginny was so damn clever with potions. It made Phoenix actually want to be clever at something in school.

"Shall we get ready?" Ginny smiled, smoothing back Phoenix's hair and then jumped off the bed to run to her closet to grab her bathrobe. She too planned on bringing a change of clothes, but for now, her and Phoenix needed to shower, get dressed and then eat. They would do their clothes and make up at the bar before the concert.

"Ready." Phoenix groaned and got out of bed. At least her ribs were feeling better thanks to Ginny's numbing potions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix was supposed to meet the twins at the Hogshead after six o'clock to set up for the concert, but in the meanwhile, it was a Saturday morning and her and Ginny were going to take a trip to Hogsmeade.

The entire school filed out onto the large grounds and were whisked off to the village in their horseless chariots. Phoenix filed in with Ginny, who had managed to spot Hermione and waved at her. This led to Hermione motioning Ginny to join her, and Phoenix knew that meant Ron would be there as well. Needless to say, Phoenix did not so much enjoy her squeezed tight fitting seating arrangement with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Where's Fred 'n' George?" Ron asked distractedly. He was giddy with excitement. Even though he knew the secret entrance to Hogsmeade, he rarely took it. He rather enjoyed travelling to the village; even if it meant Phoenix had to tag along.

"They left early this morning." Ginny smiled and winked at Phoenix who was wearing a tight scarf around her head. She had her hair up in a tight bun and had wrapped a striped silver and blue silk scarf around her hair so that no one could notice that her hair was completely blonde. She would take the aging potion once she got to the bar.

"Or they didn't leave from the bar you mean?" Ron said with a wry grin and Phoenix snorted. The Weasley had made a funny. Surprisingly, Ron winked at Phoenix and grinned, pulling candies out of his pocket and sharing them with Hermione, who shook her head furiously, furrowing her brow.

"Either or, they're making sure the concert works out." Ginny shrugged as a petite blonde turned around to face them on the coach.

"Do you think they'll be Death Eaters at the concert?" A mousy yet eerie voice asked. It was Luna Lovegood. Everyone stared at the bug-eyed girl with mouths open ajar. Ron was the first to speak up.

"Well if Draco Malfoy counts as an official Death Eater these days, then yes, there will be ONE Death Eater there!" Ron grinned and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face. Getting only a glare from Hermione, Ron looked over at Harry who was shaking his head. Then it finally came to him and he looked up at Phoenix.

Ron had expected Phoenix to flip, but she hadn't. It seemed as though she had not paid attention to what he had said. Instead she was eyeing Luna up and down as though she were a strange phenomenon. Luna was doing the same. But then Ron looked over at Ginny, who sat beside Phoenix and noticed she was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"What?" Ron shrugged, pointing at Phoenix.

"She didn't hear me insult the git so don't worry about it." Ron whispered quietly to his sister, figuring her upset for him insulting Phoenix by insulting her cousin.

Ginny just crossed her legs and twitched them angrily, intensifying her angry stare at her brother, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Ron you can be such a ...muppet!" Ginny practically growled, and Ron bounced back upright in his seat, surprised.

"What?" Ron's mouth was wide open. His baby sister had just insulted him for no reason. He was about to speak up when their chariot came to a sudden halt. They had arrived at Hogsmeade.

Ginny practically leapt out of the coach and Phoenix confusedly followed. Ron turned to ask Hermione why Ginny was so angry when he noticed that only he and Harry were left.

"Let's just go get a butterbeer mate!" Harry said grinning, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron's mouth was open in silent protest, and then he closed it and nodded his head.

"Right mate. I will ne'er understand women!" Ron shook his head as he and Harry jumped out of the coach and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

Just as Harry and Ron were headed for a butterbeer, Phoenix and Hermione were trying to keep up with a fuming Ginny.

"Argh! I dunno why he has to be such a bloody prat Mione!" Ginny said through clenched teeth. Hermione looked uncomfortable and shrugged.

"But Ron has always been like this Ginny. Why..." Hermione paused and looked quickly at Phoenix, who shrugged her shoulders, and then looked back down at Ginny, "Why do you...uhm...care so much about what he said about Draco?" 

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and stood there with her mouth open, fumbling for words that wouldn't come out as a sea of students passed by them. Phoenix loudly cleared her throat with a grin on her face and Hermione looked from one girl to the other and raised her eyebrows in shock. She had originally thought that Ginny was standing up for Phoenix, but Phoenix hadn't apparently cared what Ron had said, which left only one option: Ginny liked Draco Malfoy!

"Oh...Ooh!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, no it's not what you think!" Ginny protested. She hated the fact that her friend was so observant.

"Alright Ginny." Hermione smiled and winked at Phoenix who snorted and grabbed Ginny's arm. 

"Let's shop Gin and Tonic. It's time for your belated Christmas present!" Phoenix sang as she led Ginny towards the numerous shops with Hermione in tow, grinning away.

The shop Phoenix led them towards was a quaint little shop with bright violet trimmed shutters and grey cobble-stoned walls. Over top the door was a large sign that read: Familiars, and it had a large white owl perched on top of the lamp that hung beside the door. Ginny recognized what store it was right away.

"The Familiars Shop?" Ginny squeaked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Phoenix grinned, opening the door. "I got the idea when I saw that little fluff ball of an owl your brother had and I noticed that you didn't have your own familiar so..." Phoenix opened the door and motioned for both Ginny and Hermione to enter the store. "So choose whatever animal you want and I'll buy it for you!"

Ginny brought her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe that anyone could be so thoughtful. For the past five years no one had cared that she didn't have a familiar, even her mother and brother Ron. But this tall Malfoy, in only a few months, had noticed things about Ginny that even her own family hadn't bothered to know. Hermione looked at Phoenix impressed and Ginny somewhat apologetically.

"Thank you!" Ginny smiled and did something entirely shocking: she reached up and wrapped her arms around the stunned Malfoy's neck. Phoenix awkwardly patted Ginny's back.

"Uh...you're welcome." Phoenix smiled uncomfortably as Ginny let go and turned around to look at all the animals in the store with a wide grin on her face.

There were owls, rats, frogs, falcons, turtles, cats, kneazles, bunnies, and even snakes. But after an exhausted hour of searching for the perfect familiar, the shop owner came around and asked them what exactly they were looking for.

"I want a familiar that suits me." Ginny complained, chewing her bottom lip.

"I like cats, but I see them more as pets, not familiars; not something I can identify to...or with." The shopkeeper smiled and brought her finger to her nose.

"Don't you worry about it lilun, I got a perfect one for you!" The shopkeeper headed towards the back room. 

"I just got the lil guy yesterday. The only one of its kind here. Apparently they're popular familiars in North America." Then she came out with a small red and silver bundle in her hands. It looked about the size of a large kitten.

"It's just a baby, but very keen. I think his hair calls out to yours!" She laughed softly, stroking its red-orange fur.

Ginny stepped closer, curiously peering down at it. Suddenly the bundle began to shift and unfurl, and the silver fury part skirted to the side and revealed a long slender muzzle that was topped off with a wet black ball of a nose. Two large black-brown eyes lined in silver peered out at her as long silver whiskers twitched in rhythm with two very perky and pointed ears. The small bundle let out a small squeak and sat up in the shopkeeper's arms, staring intently at Ginny. It was a red and silver fox.

The shop keeper handed the fox over to Ginny who hesitantly took it as it plopped down into her arms and rolled over on to its back, yawning and raising its legs and paws in the air, indicating that it wanted its belly rubbed.

Ginny smiled and softly rubbed its belly, which made it purr and let out another soft squeaking noise. Phoenix and Hermione awed in unison as the small fox curled itself up into a ball and gently licked Ginny's hand and went back to sleep, covering its slender face with its silver tail.

"Takes to you fine." The shopkeeper smiled and Ginny beamed. This fox was meek and mild, yet very playful, like her. Ginny looked up at Phoenix who nodded, smiling, reaching down to pet the soft bundle.

"I'll take it!" Ginny grinned and her and Phoenix joined the shopkeeper to pay for the fox and to talk about its food and health care.

"Now be careful of this little bundle." The shopkeeper added ominously as the girls looked up at her.

"He is very cuddly and sweet, but remember that he is still a wild animal." The shopkeeper smiled, petting the sleeping fox.

"He's a silver fox, very unusual and rare. Even more unusual and extraordinary was that he was found in the cold barren lands of the North West Territories in Canada. It is very unusual for animals such as foxes to live there." Hermione nodded her head and Phoenix crossed her arms looking skeptically at the shopkeeper and then down at the curled up fox that the shopkeeper placed carefully in its silver carrying cage.

"Well how is he to become a successful familiar then?" Hermione asked logically as Ginny ignored them all, staring intently at the silver fox.

"Oh if you start him young he will be an excellent familiar. They are prone to be very loyal, foxes. But foxes are loners. They are solitary creatures; especially the silver fox. Although they can be very affectionate and loyal, they are very cunning and clever. Stealthy creatures that are incredibly brave as well." The shopkeeper smiled and looked down at Ginny who was petting her new familiar.

"He will make an excellent companion as well. He is a little devil though - don't let the cute looks and charms deceive you!" The shopkeeper laughed and Ginny looked up and smiled innocently.

"I think I can handle him." The shopkeeper nodded and closed the cage door, handing it over to Ginny, who took it grinning from ear to ear. She finally had something to call her own.

The three girls stepped out of the familiars' shop with Ginny's little fox in tow.

"What are you going to name the little guy?" Hermione smiled, poking her finger inside the cage to pet at the sleeping fox.

"I dunno." Ginny said, chewing her bottom lip.

"I can't believe that fox is from the North West Territories. Isn't that where you come from Phoenix?" Hermione excitedly asked Phoenix.

Phoenix looked down at Hermione and scowled. "I grew up in the provinces of Ontario and British Columbia, NOT a territory."

"But it's in Canada right?" Hermione pressed Phoenix who looked ready to pop.

"Yes." Phoenix said through clenched teeth.

"Oh same thing, it's from the same country as you." Hermione smiled, petting the fox.

"It's a rather fucking large country." Phoenix added with sour bitterness, crossing her arms, "and the North West Territories is hardly habitably Granger!"

"So this fox is special?" Ginny asked, interrupting the stare down between the two girls, Phoenix obviously winning.

"Er, yes. My mother once told me that she had seen a silver fox in the N.W.T. It was completely silver. It is said that they go completely silver with age." Phoenix explained as Ginny's eyes lighted up.

"N.W.T?" Ginny giggled and Phoenix just stared down at her and then suddenly her expression lightened.

"Oh yeah, the abbreviation for the North West Territories: N.W.T." Phoenix laughed, uncrossing her arms, her bad mood was disappearing. 

"In fact I used to pronounce it NEWT so I didn't have to say the North West Territories. My mom did a lot of escavating there and when she left for the site she used to always tell me that she was going off to Newt." Phoenix smiled sadly, remembering her mother. It used to be a big joke, a big inside joke between the two of them as no one knew what they meant by saying "newt."

"Newt? That's brilliant!" Ginny smiled brightly and winked. "That's what I'll name him: Newt!"

"Who's Newt?" A gruff voice belted from behind the three girls, causing them to jump in the air. Ginny almost dropped the cage with her fox inside.

"Hagrid!" Hermione breathed with her hand resting on her chest. "You scared us!"

"I'm sorry Mione." The giant blushed sheepishly. "I just 'eard you say Newt. I knew a troll called Newt. Scabby fellow; very surly." Hagrid laughed to himself, and then noticed the cage in Ginny's hands.

"What's tha'?" Hagrid asked, pointing to the cage, noticing that they were standing outside the Familiars Shop. "Oh, you got a familiar now Ginny? That's great! What is it, a cat?" Hagrid asked, bending down to peer at it.

"Actually Hagrid, it's a fox." Ginny smiled, lifting the cage up so Hagrid didn't have to bend down as far.

"A fox!" Hagrid exclaimed with surprise. "Thems be wild animals ain't they?" Hagrid asked with a playful grin on his face. Everyone knew that Hagrid preferred wild animals over tame ones.

"Yes, the shopkeeper said he was from the North West Territories in Canada. He's a silver fox." Ginny explained and Hagrid's eyes lit up.

"A silver fox? Oh I haven't seen one of those before. In fact I've ne'er been to Canada before let alone the territories." Hagrid looked anxious to give the small fox a close examination.

"Well Hagrid, since you're here, I was wondering if you could do me a favour then?" Ginny asked sweetly and both Phoenix and Hermione looked down at her questioningly.

"What is it Ginny?" Hagrid asked, still peering down at the tiny fox that was hidden inside the cage.

"Well we have to go to a concert and I really don't have time to return Newt here back to Hogwarts. Could you possibly take care of him for me and take him back to my room?" Ginny lifted the cage up and smiled. Hagrid nodded his head enthusiastically and waved his hand in the air.

"No problem Ginny. I'd be glad to take the lil feller back to his new home." Hagrid bent down and took the cage from Ginny's hands, looking down at the fox, smiling.

"Do you mind if I stop over at the Three Broomsticks for a drink first before I head back to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked Ginny and Ginny smiled.

"No, not at all. Thank you for doing this for me Hagrid." Ginny smiled and Hagrid nodded his head and turned around, heading for the bar.

"Have fun at the concert girls. I hear that a lot of people who used to go to Hogwarts are attending. The twins have been working really hard on it!" Hagrid smiled and waved as he disappeared through the sea of students; however, he was still head and shoulders above everyone else.

Phoenix shook her head as the three girls began walking towards the other shops. They had planned on getting their hair and makeup done before they headed to the Hogshead, and possibly catching a bite to eat. 

"Everyone thinks it was all the twins! I bloody well paid for everything!" Phoenix growled, using an English euphemism, causing both Ginny and Hermione to break out into another fit of giggles.

"Come on, let's get our hair and make up done!" Ginny smiled, stepping in between Hermione and Phoenix, grabbing their arms and rushing them off towards a hair-dresser.

Tonight was going to be fun!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nix!" George cried out from across the bar with his mouth full. He, Fred and Draco had met earlier and decided to get together for dinner. 

Draco had been having a fun time hanging out with Blaise in Hogsmeade earlier, but unfortunately Crabbe and Goyle felt the need to hang out with them as well. To add further insult to injury, Pansy had been dogging his trail for most of the afternoon. So when Draco spotted the twins heading towards the Hogshead, he all but tackled them to the ground to find some sort of escape. For once he was glad he was in a band with the two redheaded giants.

"What's with the turban?" Fred asked Phoenix, causing Draco to snort out loud as he popped a carrot into his mouth. All three had thought it rather odd that Phoenix had her hair back in a silk scarf. But all inquiries were dropped when Phoenix smiled and opened the door to let in two gorgeous girls.

Draco choked on his carrots when he observed the blushing brunette with the straight locks walk in and point at him while she was looking down at a shockingly gorgeous redhead beside her, who was shaking her head and grinding her teeth. The brunette giggled. She reminded him of someone.

"Mione, shut up!" The redhead growled and Hermione Granger shrugged and smiled at Phoenix who smiled with the pretty brunette.

"Ginny?" George asked open-mouthed. 

Ginny looked up at her brother and blushed. Her hair had been sleeked back into a tight bun at the back of her head with black ivory sticks stuck fashionably in one side. Her eyelids were accentuated with a deep forest green eyeshadow with silver tints. She was wearing long silver hoop earrings and Phoenix's silver pendant nestled in her cleavage as she was wearing a very low cut white and black dress. The dress appeared to swirl around her body in sections of white and black, hugging exquisitely to her small but supple form. 

Hermione was also wearing a dress. Hers was blue with a small slit up the side of the thigh, and a separate but matching top that hung low and bunched at the top. Her eyelids were accentuated with a powdery blue and her hair was unnaturally straight. In her ears she had long dangling silver star earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet. Both Hermione and Ginny looked absolutely stunning. Phoenix, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of DKNY jeans and a matching t-shirt with a silver scarf tied around her head.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and took her bag off her arm that she had been carrying and set it on one of the tables.

"Stop ogling your sister and your brother's girlfriend!" Phoenix said directly to Fred, George, and Draco, and all three whipped their heads to look at her shocked and revolted.

"Did you save any food for me?" Phoenix asked with a wry grin as she snatched a sandwich out of George's hand and began to eat it, watching Draco try to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Did you remember the dance?" Fred asked as he went over to the bar and took down some glasses and poured some drinks for the girls. The bartender had given them free time to practice alone. He was going to return back to the bar when the concert was about to start.

"Yeah." Phoenix rolled her eyes and touched at her scarf. "What do you think this is for? Do you think I idolize Dorothy Day now?" Fred and George laughed and brought the girls their drinks and some sandwiches.

"Dance?" Draco asked, taking his eyes off of Ginny and her cleavage for a moment. "You're the Veela?" Draco suddenly put two and two together and began to laugh.

"I consider it to be just as ridiculous as you do Dragon!" Phoenix pouted and Draco shook his head, stepping closer to Ginny.

"No no, it's perfect." Draco winked at Phoenix and took a swig of his butterbeer. "Better you than me cuz!"

Phoenix huffed and took another sandwich off of the plate and looked down at her watch.

"It's getting pretty late." Phoenix noted with a frown, looking down at her watch. "We don't even have time for one rehearsal. People should be filing in in about twenty minutes, so I should just get changed." Phoenix sighed, eating her turkey sandwich. Everyone nodded their heads and continued eating in silence, not noticing Draco and Ginny seizing each other up.

Ginny had noticed Draco the moment she walked into the room. He was wearing a black Egyptian cotton shirt, unbuttoned so that it was exposing the better part of his chest: his nicely defined pectorals. He was wearing matching black pants that showed off his incredibly tight ass and long powerful legs. Ginny wanted to walk over to him and dart her tongue along his soft creamy white skin in the centre of his chest.

After finishing her sandwich, Ginny excused herself to the washroom, and thirty seconds later Draco walked into the girl's washroom. He wasted no time. He picked her up off of her feet and set her on the counter and spread her legs.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Draco purred in her ear as he began to suck on her neck and let his hands trail inside her skirt along her inner thigh.

Ginny shivered and moaned as his hot breath and wet mouth on her neck sent her into overdrive and his soft hands caressing her thighs merely drove her over the edge. As he played minstrel to her neck, Ginny instinctively wound her fingers into the front of his jeans and tugged him forward, causing his groin to crash into hers. He moaned and reached down with both hands and pulled her skirt up onto her lap so that he could visibly see her white panties on underneath. He delicately slipped his middle finger in through the crotch of the panties and slid them to one side, causing Ginny to shudder and cry out in shock as the very tip of his finger had rubbed softly against the very tip of her delicate member. 

It was almost too much. Just as Draco started to slide his finger back to her sensitive area again, both Draco and Ginny heard the distinctive laughter of Phoenix approaching the bathroom. Ginny jumped down off of the counter and pulled down her skirt as Draco ran into a bathroom stall and stepped up on the toilet seat. 

"Ginny Pooh, could you ...er...help me with this dress here." Phoenix walked in the door holding up the top half of her dress. She needed some help in securing it at the back.

"Where were you changing?" Ginny asked, trying to distract Phoenix from her flushed cheeks.

"The guy's washroom. It was closer." Phoenix smiled with her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her scarf was now off of her head and it was amazing to see such white blonde hair on Phoenix.

Ginny tied up the back of Phoenix's dress and Phoenix winked at Ginny and thanked her, grabbing what appeared to be tape out of her purse.

"Gotta make sure these suckers don't fall out!" Phoenix explained with a laugh as Ginny blushed.

Phoenix was wearing an incredibly stunning black silk dress that made a very very low v-neck that almost reached down to her navel. It was open showing off Phoenix's ample cleavage. Phoenix had taken out two-way adhesive tape to insure that her breasts stayed inside the dress. The dress itself was short, inching half way up her thighs. She would have to watch how far down she bent over.

Phoenix let down her mane of white-golden hair and began to brush it in front of the mirror, humming to herself as Ginny stared at her. Phoenix's hair reached well past her ass and it was incredibly straight and silky looking. Apparently Phoenix had taken the aging potion as they were getting their hair done at the salon because Phoenix already looked a few years older. Ginny couldn't get over how stunning Phoenix looked.

"What?" Phoenix asked Ginny, looking at her through the mirror as she applied a dark wine lipstick to her lips.

"You really do look like a Veela." Ginny breathed and Phoenix blushed and shook her head.

"Should I go out like this or should I make it a surprise?" Phoenix asked Ginny with a grin on her face. Ginny bit her lip and grinned.

"Oh a surprise!" Ginny grabbed Phoenix's arm and led her out of the bathroom and put a coat around Phoenix, hiding her from the other's view. Ginny escorted her to the stage unnoticed where she left Phoenix and headed back down to the bar to let the others know what they were going to do. A few minutes later Ginny and Hermione came up to the stage to join Phoenix until "ShowTime." Hermione was floored when she saw Phoenix.

"Wow, you look like a Veela!" Hermione gushed and then added, "You look like Draco!" Phoenix shook her head and snorted.

"Speaking of who Gin Gin, did he get out of the girl's bathroom ok?" Phoenix said with a serious expression on her face while Ginny fumbled for words and Hermione doubled over with laughter.

"How did you know?!" Ginny whined and folded her arms over her chest. The three girls talked about boys and kissing and music until they noticed other voices enter the bar. Soon it became a dull roar as tons of students filled into the bar.

Hermione ran over to the curtains and looked down at the bar and gasped, turning around to look at the girls.

"There's so many people. It's packed!" Hermione gulped and Ginny jumped over to look.

"Lotsa people from our grades and older people too. Lotsa older people!" Ginny exclaimed in awe and then squealed: "Wood's here!!"

"No way!" Hermione said, practically pushing Ginny out of the way. "Where?" she asked and Ginny pointed him out. Both girls sighed in unison.

"What??" Phoenix asked, jumping up. She had to see this boy who caused both Ginny and Hermione to sigh and drool over.

Phoenix carefully parted the curtains and peaked around the bar. It was literally packed. There must have been a hundred people or more, and they were still pilling in. Fred and George were in the centre of it all, shaking hands and making people laugh. Beside George was a shorter brown-haired boy who looked about nineteen, talking to both the twins with a charming smile on his face. He was wearing a Chudley Cannons robe and every single girl was crowded around him swooning.

"Is that Wood?" Phoenix asked and Hermione and Ginny vigorously nodded their heads.

"He's cute!" Phoenix admitted as he did have one of the most charming smiles she had ever seen. But she still thought that Harry's shy boyish smile was way better. However, when Phoenix finally did hear Wood speak, she understood why the girls were absolutely gaga over him. He had the most sexy accent Phoenix had ever heard.

"Wow." Phoenix breathed in, "What a voice!" Hermione and Ginny sighed.

Just as Wood was about to turn around and give them a better view, Fred and George began waving their hands in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" George announced with his booming voice, causing the crowd to quiet down and listen up.

"Witches and Wizards!" Fred added, causing the crowd to let out a cheerful laugh.

"Tonight you shall be regaled with song, wine and cheer!" George said with a smile and the crowd cheered with glasses already in hand.

"From Dj-ed music to live music; from dancing to Veelas..." Everyone cheered and hooted at this, "We guarantee that you shall have your money's worth tonight!" George finished with a satisfied smile as everyone clapped.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Fred stepped up to his dj booth and turned on the light show and primed his speakers. In seconds the bar was lit up with lights and music.

Starting off with some reggae, the crowd got pumped drinking and dancing, having a good time. Phoenix told Ginny and Hermione to go down and enjoy the party and that after her dance number she would join them. Both eagerly agreed and joined the rest of the students down below.

It seemed as though hours had gone by before George finally came to the back stage to tell Phoenix her dance would be up next. George had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Phoenix, who was in her long black jacket.

"Holy fuck Nix, you look hot!" Fred said as he stumbled in behind George, who still had his mouth open.

George nodded his head and managed to squeak out the name of the song she had requested to dance too, and she nodded her head. Both boys quickly left, grinning their heads off.

After the last song all the lights went off and the stage curtains opened. Phoenix had told Fred she wanted to dance to Crazy in Love, and now it appeared that this was her cue, to begin her debut as a Veela dancer.

A spotlight focussed on her as the music began to play. Phoenix danced slowly to the music at first, mouthing the words. It seemed as though she was actually singing the song and no one would have known the difference. She still had her long black coat on and she was so nervous about her performance that she didn't notice that everyone in the room was completely silent, staring at her.

Phoenix was an excellent dancer and she made good use of her long coat and equally long legs. Every once and a while she would flash some exposed skin and the guys would whistle and cheer. When the chorus came up, Phoenix walked purposely down the cat walk in her heels and stopped, throwing off her jacket, causing all of the guys to scream and holler. Then she went into her routine: shaking her hips and bending and contorting her body in ways that most people could not. Little did Phoenix know was that every single guy had forgot about their dates and were paying attention to only Phoenix. No one actually knew it was Phoenix because of her white-blonde hair.

Draco was starring at Phoenix opened mouthed, realising that that was in fact his cousin, causing Pansy to elbow him in the ribs. In fact, all of the girls were jealous except Ginny and Hermione.

After the number, all of the guys flocked towards Phoenix, figuring her to be a real Veela. Even Ron came up to her to talk to her. Most surprising of all was that Harry remained silent and sulking in the corner as a sexy Irish boy with a winning smile and tight defined muscles came up to talk to her. 

Trying hard to disengage herself from the throng of men, Phoenix managed to escape to find Ginny and Hermione. Ron had found Hermione and could not take his eyes off of her. He briefly brought his head up and told Phoenix that he was amazed that she can look so much like a Veela and that she looked great and was an amazing dancer, but his attention was mainly focussed on the blushing Hermione Granger.

"Great job!" Hermione congratulated Phoenix, who was looking down at Ginny with a worried expression on her face. Ginny had her arms crossed and a permanent scowl on her face, looking over across the room.

Phoenix thanked Hermione for her compliment and smiled, and then looked over to where Ginny was staring. There across the room was Draco, dancing with several girls who were all older than him, girls who had graduated years before. Draco too was an excellent dancer and was not afraid to dance really close. And apparently he didn't mind it if the girls grinded against him, two or three at a time! It seemed as though Draco was more popular than Wood, but Wood still had his fans.

"Wood wants to sing a song. Wanna play for us Nix?" George asked Phoenix after he had rushed over to congratulate her for her performance. Many guys had come up to her to tell her how well she had done, and how hot she was. For some odd reason, the girls failed to do this, but instead glared at her.

"Uh, sure." Phoenix said, looking for Harry who still remained in the corner. He was talking with a pretty brunette that Phoenix couldn't quite make out. 

"Do you want me to get Dragon?" Phoenix asked and George shook his head.

"No, I'll get Romeo!" George rolled his eyes and looked down at Ginny wearily, who was shooting daggers at Draco, and then he ran back over to the other side of the room to take Draco away from his small circle of fans. Unfortunately for Ginny, after Draco's performance on stage, he was bound to get more admirers. Looks, money, and talent were quite the package that was Draco Malfoy.

"Uh, Ron, could you tell Harry that I'd like to dance with him at some point during the evening." Phoenix said, smiling weakly at Ron, who nodded his head with a huge smile on his face, hugging Hermione close to him.

"Gin, will you be ok?" Phoenix asked the scowling redhead who looked up and wiped the scowl off of her face.

"Yeah, no problem Nix. Knock 'em dead!" Ginny smiled and pushed Phoenix forward. Phoenix sighed and ran up onto the stage, grabbing her guitar.

Wood was up there grinning foolishly at Phoenix as he applied a sonorous charm to his throat, as did the others. Draco jumped up on stage, causing the Slytherin girls to scream and Ginny to grind her teeth. Up on stage were the four most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts, that is, except for Harry Potter. The girls were practically wetting themselves with excitement.

"What's your name?" Wood whispered to Phoenix who was blushing since Wood still had on his sonorous charm and he wasn't exactly quite.

"Phoenix." Phoenix replied quietly and Wood, smiled, saying her name to himself. The rest of the crowd began to talk about this loudly, especially the girls.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the very beautiful and talented Phoenix. What a lassie!" Wood grinned and Phoenix blushed. Draco snorted out loud.

"It's an oldie but a goody. Get ready for Pretty Fly for a White Guy!" Wood announced his song as everyone cheered.

He was actually a pretty good singer, and as he sang he also danced and did outrageously funny moves. The whole crowd was on its feet, cheering and dancing. They all encouraged Wood to keep singing. When it came to the chorus Phoenix sang "Give it to me Woody!" and Wood gyrated belting "Uh huh uh huh!" It was very entertaining.

After the song, Wood would not leave Phoenix's side. Everywhere she went, he followed, talking about Quidditch and Hogwarts. Phoenix noticed that Harry was still in the corner of the room, looking up at Phoenix with a scowl on his face. If looks could kill...

"Listen Wood-" Phoenix opened her mouth but Wood put his fingers on her lips.

"It's Oliver." Wood smiled and Phoenix blushed.

"Uhm, Oliver, I have to go to talk to a friend now. It was great talking to you." Phoenix said and Wood nodded his head.

"See you in a few then?" He asked and Phoenix nodded her head and stepped back in surprise as Wood leaned forward and landed a chaste kiss on the tips of her lips.

"See you later gorgeous!" Wood smiled and turned around to join the others at the party. Flabbergasted, Phoenix turned around to come face to face with Harry.

"Close with Oliver huh?" Harry asked bitterly and Phoenix shook her head.

"Oh I think he's just had a little too many fire whiskies!" Phoenix smiled feebly, but she wasn't warming up the icicle that is Harry Potter.

"Harry?" A soft voice came from behind Harry and two brown oval eyes peered over his shoulder and narrowed at the sight of Phoenix. Phoenix's stormy eyes also narrowed.

"Cho." Phoenix said through clenched teeth.

"Malfoy." Cho replied, equally as icy. This had been the brunette that Harry had spent the whole evening with while she had desperately tried to spend time with him. She was hurt.

"Harry, I was thinking about wearing a red dress robe for the Valentine's Day Dance. What colour of robes will you be wearing?" Cho asked almost innocently, looking over at Phoenix with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Dance?" Phoenix asked, looking over at Harry, hurt. Was he going to the dance with Cho and not her like he promised?

"Yes, Cho's my date to the St. Valentine Day's Dance, since I'm sure you'll be busy with Wood!" Harry said evenly and as cold as ice.

Phoenix was floored. All she could do was stand and stutter, opening and closing her mouth in silence as the music boomed in the background. Quickly the music and lights faded and there was only her.

Unable to bear the embarrassment and humiliation, she did the only thing she could bring herself to do: she ran!

Confused, enraged and humiliated, Phoenix took off out through the bar into the dark cool night. Rounding the corner in a mad dash to flee the scene of his crime, of her crime, she ran smack dab into a solid object and fell to the ground in pain.

Utter pain and confusion marred her beautiful face, stained with unnoticed tears. Expectant of her maker to be looking down at her, she saw an angel; a dark angel.

"Athenia?" The voice questioned harshly, confused. His bright aqua green eyes sparkled in the moonlight with a soft almost seemingly eerie glow. Bending down, his silver-white hair cascaded down over his shoulders. His hair loose and flowing touched down to her face, caressing her tears. He truly did look like an angel and no words could describe his beauty.

Phoenix didn't know what to say. Yet again she would come face to face with this man when she was incapable to say a thing. Sometimes she didn't know whether he was a devil or an angel.

"Kain." Phoenix whispered, looking up at Ragnorok, whose features now softened as realisation lit up his eyes. He had come to understand that she was not in fact the deceased Athenia Malfoy, but her daughter, Phoenix.

"Phoenix." Kain said her name softly and bent down to pick her up, folding her into his arms. He saw her as an innocent and fragile child. He wanted her innocence, her purity.

"I...I want to go home." Phoenix cried, burying her head into his chest.

This was the last straw. Nothing was going right; nothing had been right since her mother died. She was in a foreign country, in a school for witches where she didn't know how to properly use magic, hated by people who didn't know her, and the one relationship she had outside of her friendship with Ginny, had come to a pain-staking and crashing halt. 

She wanted to go home. Harry had abandoned her. She had never seen such hate in his eyes, all because she had danced with another boy. But she had wanted to find him, to be with him. It seemed at every turn he was with Cho, and so she had come to accept the fact that he had never gotten over her. So here she was, rejected and abandoned. Phoenix Malfoy didn't measure up. Phoenix Malfoy was a failure. Phoenix Malfoy was human.

Kain stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her as she cried harder and harder. Her tremors crashed down upon her body like waves. Leaning his mouth down to her hair, he whispered to her that everything would be fine. But it never would be. Nothing would be the same again. She had no home. She had no security. She was alone.

Kain lifted Phoenix's chin up and looked deeply into her swollen tear stained eyes.

"My lil one, I will take you wherever you would like to go." This only caused Phoenix to cry harder and hug Kain closer. She didn't understand why he always showed up in her greatest moments of misery. She didn't understand why she needed him at that moment. He too seemed lonely to her.

"Hagrid!" A voice shouted out into the night. Phoenix recoiled herself from Kain and stiffened, sniffing as she wiped away her tears. Kain ears had perked up and he looked antsy. Hearing a heavy crack and snap in the distance in the opposite direction of the where the voice was calling from, Kain's eyes narrowed as he looked over Phoenix's shoulder.

"I will be back." Kain said as he took off like a flash of lightening into the forest. As soon as Kain left, another man appeared out from around a large building, and he was apparently drunk.

"Hagrid, you're supposed to look after me when it's a full moon!" Lupin slurred, giggling to himself. This was his second full moon on the potion that Snape and Ginny Weasley had concocted for him and since no one was around to make sure he was alright, he had decided to get a little drunk and hang out with Hagrid.

"I mean Hagrid, you know Severe-er-us shoulda had dog duty, but he's terribly busy!" Lupin shook his head, tripping over a log.

"Too busy to celebrate his own birthday." Lupin shouted angrily, ambling closer and closer to Phoenix, who just stood and watched the tall slender man stagger towards her in a drunken stupor. 

"I...fuck mate, I was just trying to give him a cheer, a get up and go kinda 'hey Happy Birthday mate!' but the fucking muppet wouldn't have a go with it! I mean I apologised about the box thing!" Lupin shot his head up with a pissed off look on his face that quickly dissolved as he spotted Phoenix.

"Athenia?" Lupin mouthed the words that failed to reach his vocal chords. He just stood and stared at Phoenix with her long blonde hair.

"Lu-" Phoenix tried to explain but her words were cut off by a mouth crushing against hers. It was Lupin's! His lips were soft but cold. His tongue darted quickly into her mouth, taking her breath away in a swift smoldering kiss.

"Athenia, I missed you so much!" Lupin sighed, holding Phoenix's head in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. "Tell me your death, all this drivel has all been a terrible nightmare." Phoenix licked her lips and closed her eyes. What was it with men today? She vowed to never die her hair blonde again.

"Remus!" An angry voice boomed across the streets. Walking briskly towards the embracing couple was a very tall giant of a man and another shorter man with a crooked nose who was waving a picture in his hand.

"Remus, you were to stay with Hagrid since the bloody oaf can't seem to keep you straight or away from the libations!" Snape scowled, looking up disapprovingly at Hagrid, who was blushing sheepishly, a little drunk himself, and then back at Lupin, who was still embracing Phoenix.

"And furthermore, I know it's my birthday and you and the Marauder fools loved nothing more than to play tricks on me, but aren't we a little old now Remus? Where the fucking hell is my box? What did you do with it?" Snape asked, ignoring Phoenix altogether, since she was hidden behind Lupin.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked, holding on to Phoenix's hand tightly.

"What do you think I mean? Where did you hide Athenia's box? What kind of sick cruel joke was it to leave this picture behind? Happy Birthday indeed!" Snape growled. He looked absolutely seethingly furious. The picture wasall but crumpled in his hands. 

Curious at the mention of her mother's name by Snape, in fact at the mention of a possession of her mother's held in Snape's care, Phoenix peaked around Lupin to get a better look at the picture that was held tightly in Snape's shaking hands.

"Who...?" Snape asked, peering over Lupin's shoulder at the blushing blonde who was trying in vain to see who was in the picture. Lupin turned to Snape and smiled, forgetting his anger of being accused of stealing, stepping aside for Snape to see the girl who was with him.

"She's not dead Severus. I found her!" This was all Lupin was able to get out as he watched Severus Snape swiftly collapse and faint dead-way to the ground. Seconds later Snape came to and jumped up to his feet in utter horror.

"Athenia!" Snape yelled out in surprise, putting weight on his feet to lean forward and then backwards. It was as though he couldn't make up his mind to run up to Phoenix and hug her or run away in terror. A confused and sad smile threatened to tug at his lips, making him look somewhat handsome. However, it seemed fear and confusion took over.

"I'm not Athenia!" Phoenix barked in her very North American accent as both Snape and Lupin recoiled back in fear and surprise. Lupin, realising the errors of his ways, let go of Phoenix in a heartbeat and stood next to Snape. Both of them peered down at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's me, Phoenix!" Phoenix all but cried and Snape's eyes widened and then returned to normal. Immediately he began to scowl and shake his head.

"Remus, do not go frightening people by saying that Athenia Malfoy is alive. It is her daughter Phoenix! Don't try to get out of this situation you have put yourself in by making up stories and confusing me! Where is my box!!!" Snape shouted.

Snape was literally grinding his teeth. Phoenix had never seen him so mad. However, Snape was very skilled at hiding his emotions and feelings as Phoenix was almost sure she saw a brief flash of recognition and a flicker of a smile appear on Snape's face before she had told them both who she really was. As soon as Snape found out that she was not in fact Athenia Malfoy, that hint of a smile in a mere instant, vanished.

Lupin, obviously drunk, made no attempt to hide his disappointment. His head dropped and Phoenix was sure she heard a distinct sniffle from the long-haired man who had just earlier drew her into a passionate embrace and lip lock on the notion that Phoenix was her mother.

"Severus, mate, I didn't take the box. I know how much it means to you!" Lupin looked up. His eyes were blood shot.

Snape shot a hasty glance Phoenix's way and then back to Lupin, as though Lupin had revealed a deep dark secret. "We'll talk about it when you're sober Remus." Snape said quietly.

"Listen, I don't know what you two have to do with my mother, but I'm Phoenix, not Athenia and I just want to go home!" Phoenix pouted almost crying, crossing her arms of her chest sorely. Her ribs had started to ache again.

"And that is just what we'll do luv." Hagrid said, walking past the two pouting and sulking adults to the teenaged Phoenix, wrapping a big arm around her shoulder. 

"Won't we fellers?" Hagrid asked, a hint of anger in his eyes. Hagrid, although a little drunk himself, was ashamed of the two professors' behaviour towards Phoenix. Something had obviously upset her.

Lupin and Snape shrugged their shoulders and mumbled to themselves as Hagrid rolled his eyes at their behaviour.

"I see. So I suppose you'd like us to escort you back to the school?" Snape sighed distastefully, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Phoenix balled her fists and slammed them into the side of her thighs. "I'd rather Ragnorok escort me home. He was at least of better company!" Phoenix growled, stepping away from the three grown men.

"Ragnorok?" Lupin and Snape cried at the same time, looking at one another.

"Which way did he go?" Snape asked in a hurried rush as Lupin straightened up, apparently sober.

"When did he leave?" Lupin asked. Both he and Snape were on their toes, ready to run.

"Uh…that way…" Phoenix said in a confused manner, pointing behind her to the forest. "About five minutes ago."

Phoenix jumped back startled as the two men withdrew their wands and flew past her into the wilderness, leaving Phoenix and Hagrid alone in silence.

"Snape dropped his picture." Hagrid said in a daze, startling Phoenix who took it from Hagrid's extended hand.

Looking down at the picture she saw an old moving picture of her mother and Snape. Snape was sitting on a chair scowling, and her mother, blonde-haired and smiling, had an arm wrapped around Snape's neck and her other hand was making bunny ears above his head. She looked like she was having fun. They looked…close.

Phoenix didn't know what to think. She wondered if Lupin was her mother's old boyfriend, but Athenia was a Slytherin and it made no sense for her to be dating a Gryffindor werewolf as Lucius would never approve. 

But then there was Snape. He was just as startled to see Phoenix looking like her mother. He too went to school with her mother and apparently had pictures of her. In fact her mother gave him a similar box to the one that she herself had in her room. This explained why Snape had tried to snatch her box out of her hands earlier thinking it was his box. Was Snape her mother's former boyfriend? 

Phoenix groaned to herself, _I should have got an answer out of Squires when I had the chance!_

"Hagrid, can you walk me back to the school?" Phoenix asked, holding the picture close. Hagrid smiled.

"Sure thing Phoenix. Lil Newt is waiting fer ya." Hagrid grinned and brought his arm down on Phoenix's shoulder, escorting the sad and exhausted blonde back to school.


	24. Pendants and Heartache

__

The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

****

Chapter 23: Pendants and Heartache

Phoenix was lying down flat on her stomach on her bed, eating a bag full of double chocolate overload brownies when Ginny walked into the room.

"Hey Nix." Ginny whispered, seemingly uncomfortable with the bored looking redhead who sulked on her bed..

"Hey." Phoenix said blandly, raising a brownie in the air as if toasting her. "Did you hear?" Ginny frowned and nodded her head, looking down. Harry Potter had dumped and humiliated Phoenix Malfoy. _But were they really going out to begin with?_

"I can't believe Harry did that." Ginny said as she sat down on the bed next to Phoenix. She too had had a bad experience that night of the concert. Her supposed boyfriend was flirting with every girl at the party.

"Men suck!" Ginny frowned, flopping down on the bed next to Phoenix, grabbing a brownie that was extended to her.

"Boys suck!" Phoenix corrected and Ginny nodded her head in agreement and then sat up.

"When you left, something weird happened though." Ginny popped the bite-sized brownie into her mouth and Phoenix looked up at her quizzically. Did she see Lupin kiss her?

"Like what?" Phoenix asked hesitantly. 

After Lupin and Snape ran off, Hagrid led her back to Hogwarts where she crashed into her bed in a depressed stupor, tucking the photo of her mother and Snape as teenagers into her robe pocket.

"Like Ron." Ginny cocked a brow, not quite understanding the meaning behind what she was even saying; as if what she had bared witness to last night wasn't entirely concrete and real in her mind.

"What about Ron?" Phoenix sat up, interested.

"Well, it all began when you left..." Ginny began.

__ ****

[flashback]

"Harry? What's wrong with Phoenix?" Ron shouted at Harry from across the room as he watched Phoenix flee out of the bar. 

The music was still loud and roaring and Ron was having a wonderful time trying to dance with Hermione. He wasn't exactly the best dancer, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

Harry turned to look at Ron with a scowl on his face. "What does it matter to you?" Harry snapped at Ron who was frowning. 

Ron then looked down at Hermione for an explanation, but she only shrugged with an equally confused look on her face.

"Gin?" Ron asked his sister, who was glaring at a pissed off Harry Potter who had a smug smiling Chang hanging off of his arms.

"He promised to go to the dance with Phoenix and now he's changed his mind and is going with Cho." Ginny said icily, crossing her arms in disgust.

"Is this true Harry?" Ron asked his friend with genuine concern.

"Again, what does it matter to you Ron? You never liked Phoenix!" Harry said, crossing his hand over to hold on to Cho's arm.

"Well no I was never her number one fan like some other people, but dumping her before the dance, well, that's fairly harsh mate." Ron's brows were creased as though he were in deep thought to decide whether to mad with Harry, or merely confused with his behaviour.

"Well it leaves her dance card open now, doesn't it?" Harry spat and Ron opened his mouth in confusion. "I saw you and every other guy in this room ogle her, so why don't YOU ask her to the dance?" Harry hissed and Ron's eyes narrowed. "Although you'll have to wait in line because I think Wood will have first dibs."

Hermione let out a shocked gasp and Ginny shot up straight, grinding her teeth.

"Why are you so mad Harry?" Ron asked as evenly as he could with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Why do you care so much about a Malfoy's feelings Ron? Wanna shag her 'cause she's the closest thing to a Veela you'll ever get?" There was murder in his eyes, but nothing compared to the glint of anger and betrayal that were in Ron's.

"I think you've said enough Harry." Ron said, placing a very shocked Hermione behind him as he stepped forward to meet Harry in the eyes; although Ron stood several inches taller, and several inches wider.

"Not everyone thinks Phoenix Malfoy is hot or impressive Ron Weasley." Cho said behind Harry's rigid back. "But then it doesn't take much to impress a Weasley, does it?"

Ron glared down at Cho with his mouth open ajar. Ginny's nails dug into the palms of her fists. She knew Cho was vindictive and petty, and that she had always been jealous of her and of Harry's friendships with Hermione, Ron, and now Phoenix.

"She's just an American Ron." Harry tried to explain reasonably, his anger abated when threatened by his much larger and stronger friend. "She will leave and everything will be the way it was again. She just wanted to use me anyways; the famous Harry Potter."

"She didn't even know you were famous, nor did she ever care." The icy words hissed lowly out of Ginny's mouth. Harry looked down at her in shock. 

"You just got jealous and you couldn't deal." Ginny dug her nails in deeper and looked Harry unflinchingly, straight in the eyes.

"Now ju-" Harry began with a step forward towards Ginny, but was backed off by a forward advance by Ron.

"She's right Harry. You're just mad that other people are noticing her. It's jealousy mate, it's natural." Ron's good-hearted nature took over once more.

"You don't know a damn thing Ron!" Harry shouted, causing the entire room to turn around and stare at them.

Ron curled his fists at his side and met Harry's now reproachful and seemingly regretful gaze.

"No I don't know anything about you anymore. The Harry Potter I knew would never do this to a girl and would never talk to his mate like this. I want nothing to do with you!" Ron relaxed his fists and tenderly grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out of the bar.

****

[end flashback]

"He told Harry off?" Phoenix asked surprised, sitting up on the bed as Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I was so proud of him. I don't know what go into Harry, but he deserved that!" Ginny said as Phoenix relaxed herself out on the bed again.

Phoenix shook her head. She couldn't believe that Ron had stood up for her, a Malfoy. Phoenix smiled sadly. Although this could not make up for what Harry had done to her, this kind gesture had made her feel much better than she had last night and earlier this morning.

"Yeah well, who cares about me! What did you do after the concert?" Phoenix asked, changing the subject. Ginny frowned.

"Draco finally came over to ask how I was doing and I ... well I kinda threw water in his face." Ginny said somewhat embarrassed and Phoenix blinked.

"Why did you do that?" Phoenix asked and Ginny's head shot up.

"He was being a man whore! He was dancing with all of the girls there!" Ginny growled and Phoenix shook her head, confused.

"But that's what you do at a concert, you dance." Phoenix said simply as Ginny pouted.

"But he didn't dance with me!" Ginny whined and Phoenix frowned.

"But you guys...your relationship is supposed to be a secret, isn't it?" Phoenix touched Ginny's shoulder, which she shrugged away and sighed.

"Yeah, but I thought he'd at least recognize me, pull me aside and tell me..."

"How beautiful you look?" Phoenix finished Ginny's thoughts. Ginny nodded and Phoenix smiled sympathetically.

"That's not a Malfoy thing to do. To show feelings, emotions, love, be nice..." Ginny lowered her head down and wiped at her eyes, nodding her head as Phoenix spoke. 

"Tell you what, I'll talk to him." Phoenix suggested and Ginny looked up with a stubborn look, flashing in her hazel-brown eyes. 

"No! If he feels so bad about it, let him come to me!" Ginny huffed and jumped up off of the bed, grabbing a towel. "I'm going to go have a shower now then some lunch. Did you need anything?" Ginny asked and Phoenix shook her head and silently, watching Ginny stalk out the door.

Several hours later, after Ginny had apparently came back and got dressed, Phoenix woke up from her nap and looked down at herself in her pajamas and the brownie crumbs that lie strewn about on her bed and sighed. She was going over the events that happened last night in her mind.

__

No use over-analyzing the mess that is your life girl. Phoenix thought to herself. 

__

Harry and Lupin? It was all so confusing, especially Lupin. He had approached her in a drunken stupor, taking her for her mom and then he...kissed her! He wasn't half bad a kisser either. But he was her teacher, and ancient! Now Phoenix wondered why he would do such a thing. Did he have a crush on her mom in school? And what about Snape?

Phoenix shuddered and jumped up off of her bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a long cashmere turtleneck sweater. She didn't own anything cheap. Pulling on her long black wool jacket, with matching mittens and hat, Phoenix tied an emerald scarf around her neck and looked in the mirror and sighed, tracing her mitted fingers along the dark green scarf. It reminded her of the colour of Harry's eyes.

__

Harry. One minute Harry was one of her closest friends, the next he becomes the typical slime-ball teenaged male. She thought he was a nice guy to snuggle up to and cuddle with on the long cold nights. But now he ditched her for that annoying bitch Cho. 

Cho reminded her a lot of a girl she went to school with back home: Ming Lau. Ming Lau was a perfect little Chinese package: beautiful long black hair that never looked messy or out of place, almond shaped eyes, a clear, smooth complexion, and a nice petite body. She was the kind of girl that all of the guys wanted. But Ming only wanted one guy, Landoll Chan, and that one guy wanted only one girl, Phoenix Malfoy.

__

Landoll. Phoenix thought to herself with a smile. She missed that guy. She thought she would never find another guy that she liked as well as Landoll, but then she met Harry, and now she wondered if Landoll would be the only guy that she would ever like.

"I should write to him!" Phoenix said out loud and grabbed a pen and several pieces of paper that she had had hidden in a notebook tucked under her bed. Running outside into the cool refreshing crisp air, Phoenix searched through the snow for a dry spot to sit down and write.

Phoenix strolled down by the lake and found a bench sitting absently along the sandy shore. Phoenix smiled to herself. Only at Hogwarts would there be a lake and beach that would never feel the effects of winter. 

Sitting on the bench, Phoenix began furiously scribbling away. Telling Landoll about her experiences at "boarding school" in England, as he had no idea that she was a witch. She told him that she had joined a band, yet they were nowhere near as good as his band back home, which was true. She ended it by saying that she missed him terribly, and that she would see him again in the summer. Signing her name with a flair, Phoenix opened up her notebook and took out an envelope, folded her letter inside, sealed it and wrote Landoll's name and address on the front.

__

Now how do I mail this? Phoenix asked herself while she got up, searching for the owlery. 

She didn't have her own bird anymore, so she'd have to borrow Draco's. After angrily convincing Draco's owl to deliver her letter, Phoenix wandered back aimlessly across the grounds.

Phoenix felt something cold and hard whiz angrily across her face, and taking several steps backwards, she brought her hands up to shield her face. Focusing her eyes on the large blurry brown object that whizzed past her face again, Phoenix blinked, forcing herself to fall to the ground and roll backwards and to the side as the object took another swing at her body.

"The tree?" Phoenix managed to gasp out as she sprung up and rounded on her feet. 

Checking her position, she had seen that she was now well out of the Whomping Willow's grasp as she had effectively maneuvered herself backwards towards the lake. Apparently the Whomping Willow had been cured.

"Phoenix!" A small voice full of concern shouted in front of Phoenix.

"Ginny?" Phoenix squeaked confusedly, raising her hands up to her face in a protective action.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, stepping out from under the Whomping Willow with a small red bundle in her hands.

"Ginny, watch out for the Willow!" Phoenix shouted, rushing towards her friend, to shove her out of the way.

The Whomping Willow observed this and brought a large branch down, clipping Phoenix in the shoulder, dislocating it.

Phoenix screamed in wild pain and Ginny ran towards her, dropping the red ball. It was Newt. The fox scurried off in the other direction, leaving the two frightened girls with the angry tree.

"Ginny, stay where you are!" Phoenix shouted in pain, grasping her left shoulder. She could hardly see straight. Her vision was blurry through unforced tears.

Ginny stopped in her tracks, trying hard not to cry. "Phoenix I need to help you."

"No!" Phoenix yelled through gritted teeth. "You'll get hurt too." But Ginny didn't want to hear this, and after what seemed like hours, Ginny tried to run forward, getting fully out from under the Whomping Willow that was waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Virginia, listen to her! Stay put!!" A male voice roared in the cool crisp air. Phoenix felt large hands encircle her waist and pull her backwards, further away from the tree, careful not to touch her shoulder. Phoenix looked up meeting identical storm-grey eyes.

"Dragon!" Phoenix whimpered out, clutching her arm.

"Shhh." Draco Malfoy almost cooed, trying to comfort his injured cousin. His eyes, however, remained focused on the shocked and almost crying Virginia Weasley, who stood motionlessly under the threatening tree.

"How did you know?" Ginny cried, clutching her hands to her chest. She looked embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

Draco looked down at his cousin and silently asked with his eyes if she was all right and he could now save his love. Phoenix grimaced and then smiled, nodding her head. She would live. 

Draco stood up. "This rodent came scurrying into the Common Room and jumped onto my lap, freaking out and then ran out here. I followed it." Draco pointed at the little red fox that stood at Draco's side, then hopped over to where Phoenix lay, curling up beside her in the snow.

"Oh." Ginny said quietly, smiling to herself. When she saw Phoenix get hit by the tree, the first thought she had was that she had to get Draco, that she needed him. And Newt had done just that, got them help, got her Draco.

"Why did it attack Phoenix?" Draco asked, stepping forward hesitantly. The Whomping Willow seemed to respond to this, crouching down lower, getting prepared to swing. You apparently couldn't distract the thing or sneak up on it.

"She came to get me out of here. She thought she was saving me from it." Ginny replied, her eyes shinning with tears threatening to spill.

Phoenix jerked her head upwards and looked at the tree and Ginny in confusion and recognition. Draco drew in a breath. "Thought she was saving you?" Draco asked confused.

Phoenix tried to sit up and winced with pain as searing hotness rushed up her arm and she fell back down in the snow with a scream that was muffled only by the snow. Draco was at Phoenix's side in a heartbeat and Ginny motioned to run forward but Draco pointed at her and yelled at her to stay where she was, which she reluctantly obeyed.

"Draco." Phoenix hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain. "This is like the last time. The Willow let me sit under it and only attacked when other people tried to 'save' me." Phoenix sniffed, feeling her tears freeze on her face. Draco looked up at the tree and at Ginny.

"The tree let you under there?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Draco looked down at Phoenix, who struggled to keep conscious and then turned her attention solely to Ginny. A light flashed inside her head. An epiphany struck her. She got it.

"Ginny, run here, now!" Phoenix shouted at Ginny, who didn't need to be told twice, and ran straight for Phoenix. Draco bolted up in surprise, but the Whomping Willow remained motionless and Ginny ran to Phoenix's side, checking her shoulder, popping a pill into Phoenix's mouth that she had taken from her the pockets of her robe.

"Phoenix that was sheer stupidity!" Draco practically screamed at his cousin. "You almost got Virginia killed!" Ginny shot an angry look at Draco, who blinked in confusion and shock.

"Pick her up Draco. I'm going to hold her arm and shoulder steady and we're going to walk her carefully to the Infirmary." Draco diligently obeyed and gently picked up his cousin in his arms and followed Ginny back into the school. Looking down at his cousin, who was slipping in and out of consciousness, he whispered to her calmly. 

"How did you know?" He asked, still following Ginny, who looked back for the briefest of moments. Draco had a strong feeling that she was mad at him for some reason.

"The pendant." Phoenix replied and slipped into the dark void of sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The pendant is magical, it must be. Phoenix was wearing it when the Whomping Willow let her pass, and since I was wearing it, it let me pass too."

Phoenix could hear Ginny whispering as she came to. Phoenix blinked and saw two grey shadows begin to take shape, form and colour. It was Ginny and her cousin Draco.

"You dislocated your shoulder." Draco said blandly. He looked pissed. Phoenix wasn't sure if he was mad at her or at Ginny.

Ginny glared at Draco and shook her head. "You'll be fine Phoenix. You get to go back to our room in a bit, after you've gotten over the grogginess." Ginny forced a smile but Phoenix could tell she was angry. 

Phoenix now knew that Draco wasn't mad at her. Draco and Ginny were obviously mad at one another, but were putting on a front for her. Phoenix wondered why they were acting like parents.

"I'll be fine." Phoenix said groggily and tried to sit up but a dizzy spell caught her and Draco helped lowered her back down onto the bed. 

"Slow down Nix." Draco sighed, tucking her under the blankets. "You sleep. You have no homework and since St. Valentine Day's coming up, we don't have practice for the dance." Phoenix looked up Draco with a confused look on her face and Ginny looked away with a scowl on hers. Draco shrugged defensively.

"What?" Draco asked Ginny as Phoenix shook her head. 

"We're not playing at the dance?" Phoenix asked and Draco shrugged his shoulders. 

"Dumbledore said we could have a break, especially since you've been hurting yourself lately. We can sing or play at the dance if we want to, but I know I don't, so you'll have to go solo or have the twins back you." Draco explained and Phoenix shook her head.

"Oh screw the dance. I don't wanna do anything for it!" Phoenix mumbled, falling back asleep. "I'd rather it wasn't coming on at all." 

Just as Phoenix began to fall into a deep sleep she heard Ginny walk away and whisper, "So do I."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny, what is this all about? What is wrong with you?" Draco asked Ginny, pulling her aside. He had helped Ginny take Phoenix back to her room but Ginny had been giving him cold glares since they left the Infirmary.

He didn't understand why she was angry with him. Ginny had been acting cold to him all day and then the night before she had thrown water in his face at the party for no reason. Nothing made sense.

"Forget it Malfoy, I have more important things to take care of, like your cousin!" Ginny snapped at him, closing the door in Draco's face.

Draco stared at the door and was about to pound on the door, demanding an answer, when someone walked up beside him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" An angry voice called out. Draco turned around. It was Harry Potter.

"I could ask you the same Potter!" Draco sneered, but Harry raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well I am a Gryffindor, and last time I checked Gryffindors were allowed in the Gryffindor tower, unlike Slytherins!" Harry added with distaste.

Draco scowled. He had caught him on that. "I'm here to make sure my cousin is alright." Draco replied, straightening out his robes.

"Phoenix was hurt?" Harry asked concerned. He had come by to talk to Phoenix about the concert last night and why she had left so abruptly. 

"Is she alright?" Harry asked and then stormed past Draco, about to knock on the door.

"Go away Malfoy!" Both Harry and Draco could hear Ginny yell through the door and Harry stepped back and turned to around to look at Draco.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco snarled and Harry turned around. Ginny sounded pissed off and he really didn't want to get in the way of her wrath. Her and Draco had obviously had an argument.

"Nothing. I'll check in on them later." Harry said, turning around to head towards the Common Room.

"You will do no such thing Potter. Leave my cousin alone. She doesn't need to associate with the likes of you!" Draco snapped angrily. He was angry with Ginny, and angry at Potter in general.

"And what of you Malfoy? What would your father say about you whinging on about a Weasley girl?" Harry smirked and Draco shoved him violently against the wall, taking him by surprise.

"Shut your mouth about my father or Virginia Weasley!" Draco growled, clutching Harry's robes tightly, shoving him violently against the wall once more for effect. 

Harry heaved forward and shoved Draco off. "Then mind your own business about your cousin and me Malfoy!" Harry snapped back and Draco swallowed hard, scowling at Harry.

Both boys straightened their robes and glared at each other, not willing to back down. Draco had his hand inside his robes, clutching his wand tightly, Harry was doing the same. 

Harry backed down first and turned around, heading for his room when he heard a swooshing noise from behind him. Harry ducked and withdrew his wand turning around and pointed his wand at Draco, who also had his wand withdrawn, pointing it at Harry with a smirk on his face. Both of the boys crouched with their wands poised, waiting, ready to pounce.

Draco lowered his wand and put it inside his robes; the smirk still lingering on his face as he walked towards the defensive Harry Potter, who was all too confused with Draco Malfoy's recent behaviour.

"Potter, I have a proposition for you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Phoenix." Ginny whispered loudly, shaking the tall redhead from her sleeping slumber. They had moved her back to her and Ginny's room, but she had been sleeping for the past twelve hours and Ginny wanted some answers.

"Five more minutes!" Phoenix whined, turning over on her side.

Ginny persisted, shaking Phoenix awake. "Nix, we have to talk about your mom's pendant." Ginny sighed and Phoenix rolled over, rubbing at her eyes, blinking.

"What?" Phoenix asked, stretching her mouth open in a wide yawn.

"The pendant, the necklace." Ginny explained, looking down at Phoenix who was slowly waking up.

"I think it's enchanted." Ginny rationed as Phoenix sat up and nodded her head, looking at Ginny intently.

"I mean it stopped my nightmares and apparently you can approach the Whomping Willow as long as you're wearing it." Ginny sighed and sat down beside Phoenix. She reached up behind her neck and unfastened the long phoenix pendant.

"Here, take this for now. I want to see if it really does repel my dreams, my nightmares." Ginny handed Phoenix the pendant. Phoenix looked down at the white-gold chain in her hand and then up at Ginny with a frown on her face.

"Why do you want to test this?" Phoenix asked. "Why do you want to have nightmares again?"

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit. "The dreams let me know where I stood with Draco. I mean he came today to save us, but I still don't know. In my heart I called out for him and Newt brought him to us, but I don't know if he thinks of me in that way. When I had the dreams he always..." Ginny trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"He always knew?" Phoenix asked and Ginny nodded her head, tears threatening to spill down her smooth rosy cheeks.

"He always came to comfort me. We had a connection. I don't know if we have that anymore since we de-charmed the book." Ginny sniffed and whipped at her face and headed over to her bed and crawled under the sheets. Phoenix must have slept the whole day away.

"Well that's unimportant right now." Ginny sighed and turned over. "Goodnight Phoenix." 

"Goodnight." Phoenix replied in the darkness, wide-awake.

Phoenix got up out of bed and wandered the halls aimlessly, too restless and too awake to sleep. She found herself near the Slytherin Common Room and she stopped. She was no longer welcome here, she would have to turn back. As she turned around to head back down the way she came from, a voice whispered loudly through the halls from behind her.

"Malfoy?" It was Blaise Zabini. He sauntered up behind her with a cocky grin on his face and his jet-black hair hung down in front of his golden coloured eyes.

"Fancy meeting a Gryffindor in the den of the Slytherins." Blaise smiled, reaching Phoenix's side in several long strides.

"Snakes live in holes Zabini, not dens. The Gryffindors would have a den." Phoenix corrected him and sighed. "I really don't care for any of the teams here either-way."

Blaise's grin widened at this. "So are you up for a stroll outdoors Malfoy?" Blaise asked and Phoenix looked over his shoulder. No Pansy in the background, no cousin, no Harry Potter. Maybe spending time with Zabini wouldn't be all that bad.

"Sure." Phoenix replied curtly as Blaise took off his robes and put them over Phoenix in a gentleman fashion and took her arm as they snuck outside for a stroll.

"Nippy out, eh?" Blaise winked and Phoenix shook her head smiling. She couldn't help it. Sometimes Zabini was downright charming and funny. 

"Not as cold as in Canada, eh?" Zabini prodded and Phoenix playfully elbowed him in the ribs. They carried on this mocking and playful manner until they absently reached the Whomping Willow. Blaise stood back, grabbing Phoenix's elbow.

"You don't want to go near that luv." Blaise said reproachfully and Phoenix turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Zabini? I'll make you a bet." Blaise looked Phoenix up and down, and then a grin spread across his handsome face.

"You know I'm up for bets Phoenix, but playing with a Malfoy is like playing with fire, and everyone knows that if you play with fire you'll get burned. I haven't got the kinda luck I normally have when I bet with Malfoys, if you get my drift." Phoenix rolled her eyes at this. She hardly got his drift, but she knew that Zabini liked to bet, he liked to play, and he liked to flirt.

"I'll give you a wager then." Phoenix stated simply and Zabini cocked a brow up in the air at this.

"What kind of a wager?" Zabini asked, somewhat interested.

"A risk free kind." Phoenix replied. "On your part, of course."

Zabini stepped closer, filling in the gap between them. "And what is this risk-free task I have to perform?" He was not as dumb as people thought he was.

"Wear this necklace and approach the Whomping Willow." Phoenix took her phoenix pendant off and placed it in Zabini's outstretched hand. "If the tree even makes a motion at trying to attack you, I'll be your personal slave for a week." 

Zabini's dumbfounded face grinned at this and Phoenix continued. "If it doesn't harm you at all, I'll just take my pendant back." Phoenix finished her proposal and looked up at Blaise who was laughing incredulously.

"You are kidding, right?" Blaise asked, holding the pendant loosely in his hand.

"No." Phoenix stated evenly and Blaise frowned, looking down at the pendant then back up at Phoenix.

"What does 'slave' entail?" Blaise asked seriously and Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Not a sex slave. I'll do chores and homework." Phoenix said with her hands placed impatiently on her hips.

Blaise snorted. "Homework? I want to pass, not fail Malfoy!" Phoenix glared at him for this but Blaise continued talking, not noticing her icy glare. 

"Alright, alright. How about if the tree attempts to attack me, I get a kiss, a real kiss. Open mouth. Tongue." Phoenix shook her head disgusted, but agreed.

"And!" Blaise interrupted, adding a further stipulation. "And if it actual harms me, I get to kiss you twice - in public." Phoenix bit her lip and thought about it. She was pretty sure that the necklace would work, but she was a little nervous about what she would have to do, or rather what Blaise would do or say if she was wrong.

"Deal." Phoenix nodded her head and both her and Blaise shook hands. Blaise shook his head, smiling as he put on the necklace and began to walk towards the tree. Getting clipped by this tree would be worth it to get a kiss out of Phoenix Malfoy.

Although Blaise was not an easily frightened boy, he did not fancy being crushed by the Whomping Willow. But the closer he got to the tree, the less movement it made. Soon he was almost directly under the tree and the tree hadn't even flinched. Blaise stepped under the tree, went around it; and still no reaction. 

Blaise walked back towards Phoenix and took off the chain and handed it to Phoenix who took it back with a smile and tied it back around her neck. Blaise looked back and took a step towards the tree, which immediately lunged forward. Both Blaise and Phoenix took a jump back, frightened, and then began to giggle.

"Wow, that thing really works." Blaise said, pointing to the pendant.

"Yes it does." Phoenix smiled, turning back towards the school. "Thanks for being my guinea pig." Blaise frowned and ran up behind Phoenix and tackled her into the snow. Both of them were laughing.

"Hey, at least I got to grope ya!" Blaise winked and Phoenix shoved a fistful of snow into Blaise's sputtering mouth and they both chased each other back into the school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quietly dripping through the halls, Phoenix had parted with Blaise and made her way back towards her room when she spotted a light shinning from down the other end of the hall. Hearing footsteps threatening near, she flattened herself against the wall in the shadows as two men loomed near.

"We shouldn't have let him go!" A nasal voice snapped. It was Snape's.

"We had no choice, now did we Severus? Were we to let him take Potter hostage? Was that what you wanted?" Lupin asked threateningly as Snape cleared his throat.

"Of course not!" Snape snapped. "But what was that boy doing running through the woods? Is he trying to get himself killed? If he hadn't come through there screaming for that Malfoy girl, Ragnorok would not have taken him as leeway to make us back down. And then like lightening, he was gone!" Snape paced along the hall, stopping two feet from Phoenix's hidden and crouching body.

"I didn't like it either Severus, but did you really think we could take on Ragnorok in the first place?" Lupin asked in a high pitched voice, full of bitterness.

"The Ministry would not have liked it, no..." Snape started but Lupin cut him off.

"Bullocks to the Ministry!" Lupin shouted and Snape scowled at his associate. "No one knows the extent of that man's power. He may or may not have been involved in Athenia's death and anyone who could brought down her has got to be incredibly powerful." Snape seemed to soften at the mention of Athenia's name.

"Yes, she was very talented, very well guarded and defensive. We need to find out more about this Ragnorok before we encounter him next Remus. No running in blindly, you understand?" Severus cleared his throat and Lupin nodded uncomfortably.

"Any sign of Helios?" Snape asked Lupin, changing the subject as they began to walk down the hall towards Snape's office.

"No, he's incredibly hard to trace. He is tampering with our tracking system I believe." Snape contemplated this and opened the door for Lupin, who stepped inside. "I would like to know why Ragnorok is tracking him as well." Snape added with disdain.

"The real question perhaps, is why does Ragnorok want him dead?" Lupin asked as both he and Snape disappeared inside the room.

Phoenix let out some pent up air and stepped out from beneath the shadows. Lupin and Snape had chased Ragnorok and he had escaped because Harry had followed her out and Ragnorok had taken him hostage?

Phoenix scratched her head in disbelief. Why was Harry chasing her, and more importantly, what ties did Ragnorok and Helios have? Why did Kain want Helios dead? Him wanting Helios, a Death Eater, gone only supported the theory that he was a good guy. He also worked for the Ministry, yet Lupin was almost positive that Kain was involved in her mother's "murder"? None of this made sense. Where was the connection?

"Phoenix?" A deep voice whispered throughout the hallways, shocking Phoenix, who had been lost in thought.

"Potter?" Phoenix echoed, her shock turning quickly into disdain and anger.

Harry stepped out of the shadows, his green eyes sparkling from the dimly lit candles. His hair was messy and dishelved, as per usual. He had a hurt and confused expression his face.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" Harry asked, walking closer towards Phoenix as she backed away with a scowl on her face. "Are you alright? He asked concerned.

__

Why was he nice all of the sudden?

"A late night walk. Talk to you later Potter!" Phoenix said harshly and hurriedly as she ran past him down the hall, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

"What is wrong with the women around here!" Harry sighed and threw up his hands and walked off into the darkness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Ginny's room, Ginny lie in bed, her leg twitching convulsively as she slipped deeper and deeper into the realm of dreams. She was dreaming that she was in Potions class, writing her N.E.W.T.S.

__

The class was silent save for the mad scribbling of quills on parchment as students feverishly tried to complete their written exam.

Ginny tried to concentrate on her exam, but she kept feeling a draft coming up from behind. It felt as though something cold was behind her. She dare not turn around to see what it was so she continued to scribble aimlessly away.

"Virginia." A cold voice whispered, causing her to shiver and drop her quill. 

Swallowing nervously, she turned her head to see who had called her name. Abruptly her soft brown eyes met with icy blue eyes. It was Tom Riddle.

"Virginia, my little fox, you have been hiding from me." Tom cooed, placing a cold hand on her cheek. He was so beautiful and yet so cold and loathsome that Ginny could barely contain herself from screaming.

"I-I.." Ginny stuttered but Tom rose two long fingers to her lips, hushing her.

"Shhh, do not talk my luv, I have found you now and you will come back home with me." Tom smiled and stood up, taking Ginny's hand and rising her to her feet.

Ginny yelped and looked around. All heads remained fixed on their writings. No one took notice, not even Snape. Ginny vainly searched for Draco.

Tom sharply drew her closer, tightening his hand on her wrist with enough pressure to cause pain.

"Why do you look for him? He does not want you, he does not love you like I do!" Tom roared, a murderous look in his eyes. "He only cares about himself. He would never want a mudblood lover like you. See how he is content with other women?" Tom grinned and pointed over to the other side of the room.

There, Draco sat back, smiling as half a dozen half-naked girls surrounded him, kissing his neck and hands. He leaned in and kissed their throats, causing them to giggle and moan. 

Ginny felt a sob lodge in her throat as she watched Draco grab Pansy Parkinson by the back of her neck and passionately kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, enjoying her. Ginny turned away, burying her head into Tom's chest, who comforted her as her tears soaked through his robes.

"There there my Virginia, I will never forsake you. I will always love you for you are mine!" Tom said forcefully, lifting her chin up to look at him. Ginny sobbed. She didn't want him, she wanted Draco, but he didn't want her.

"You are mine, you are the heir I have been searching for and I shall let NOONE else have you!" Tom shrieked madly and bent down, forcing his lips onto Virginia's.

His kiss was cold and harsh and Ginny felt dirty, trying to tear her mouth away from his. She felt a searing hot pain as his teeth tore into her lips and she could hear him greedily suck at her wound, drawing what blood he could, a low chortle rising in his throat.

Ginny managed to tear herself away and flung herself onto the floor with such force that she heard something snap in her wrist. Crying out in shock and in pain, she turned around, cradling her right hand, looking up at Tom before her. He was laughing, blood smeared on his lips.

"My beautiful Virginia, think of what beautiful children we could have." Tom mused, clawing at his face. "What beautiful heirs." Tom cackled as his fingernails dug into his flesh, peeling away the skin on his face until only bone could be seen. 

"Be my Valentine Virginia!" The bloodied skeleton face screamed, morphing from Tom to Voldemort. His blue eyes were no more, but instead were empty eye sockets, glowing an orange blaze.

"Be mine!"

Ginny screamed, thrashing about on the floor. She must have fallen off of the bed. Someone grabbed her waist and she screamed again, this time a hand came down upon her mouth and muffled her screams.

"Ginny!" Draco cried, trying to pick up the frightened redhead. 

She was on the floor, holding her wrist. Ginny jerked her head around to see whom the owner of the voice and hand was and slackened her struggles. Once seeing she was going to stop screaming and was completely awake, Draco removed his hand to let her speak; it was only then he noticed the blood on his hands and on her lips.

"Ginny, your lips, your hand? What happened?" Draco asked, drawing the frightened girl near. 

He had been outside her room, stalking, contemplating whether or not to go in and ask her why she was so mad at him earlier when he heard her scream. She obviously had had a nightmare, a violent one.

"I-I..dreamed…" Ginny managed between hiccups. She had never been so relieved to see Draco in all her life. She clung on to him desperately.

"Shhh, I'm here." Draco whispered in her hair and then picked her up and placed her on the bed. "I think you broke your wrist, I'm just going to reset it." Draco looked down at Ginny for permission and she nodded her head.

Draco turned the lights on and got his wand and muttered a spell to reset her wrist. He then went to Ginny's closet to find a first aid kit and took out some cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol and gingerly dabbed Ginny swollen and bloody lip. 

Ginny winced and pointed to her nightstand drawer and Draco put down the bottle and opened the drawer, finding a potions kit not too dissimilar from his own. Knowingly grabbing the right vial, he brought it over to Ginny and lifted it to her lips. She took a small sip and cried out in pain, tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

Draco corked the vial and put it back in her kit inside the drawer and scooped Ginny up in his arms and laid her against his chest. 

"Ginny, what happened, why are you mad at me?" Draco asked confused, holding the petite redhead close.

"Just hold me." Ginny whispered and Draco obeyed, clutching his love near as though she would slip away forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke up the next morning and turned over. Phoenix lay fast asleep in the other bed and Draco was nowhere to be found. 

Ginny frowned. _Did I dream that?_

Phoenix opened her eyes slowly and yawned, stretching to the four posters of the bed and turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny smiled feebly. Phoenix frowned and sat up. "What's wrong with your lip?" Phoenix asked and Ginny touched it, it was sore. _That part wasn't a dream_ she thought to herself wryly.

"I bit it in my sleep I guess." Ginny shrugged and Phoenix eyed her skeptically.

"Or you and Draco got too rough last night?" Phoenix smiled and got out of bed, heading towards the closet for her robes. "Didn't know you two made up." Phoenix smiled over her shoulder.

"Neither did I." Ginny mumbled and got up out of bed. Phoenix looked at her confused. "So he left when you got here?" Ginny asked and Phoenix nodded. 

"Yeah, you were already asleep by then." And then Phoenix added, "So you're still mad at him?" 

Ginny shrugged and grabbed her robes, "I dunno."

Both girls headed towards the shower. On their way they noticed Ron coming out of the boys washroom, heading back towards the rooms. He passed silently by a very confused Harry, who looked as though he wanted to say hi to his best mate, but was afraid of getting punched in the head.

"Silent treatment.' Ginny said, walking into the girls' washroom.

"Ron is giving Harry the silent treatment?" Phoenix asked, taking off her robes and stepping under the showerhead.

"Yeah, he's majorly pissed off at him and Harry is acting all confused and wondering why Ron is mad, which obviously only pisses Ron off more." Ginny sighed, shaking her head as the hot water cascaded down onto her back and on her tender lip, causing her to wince in pain.

"Yeah he seemed confused and hurt last night when I talked to him." Phoenix said absently and Ginny turned around.

"You talked to him?" Ginny asked and Phoenix shook her head. 

"Well I met him in the halls and he asked why I was up and I basically told him to forget about it. I mean the nerve of him trying to talk to me after what he did, as if nothing had happened at all!" Phoenix cried indignantly and Ginny went back to applying shampoo to her hair.

"Weirdness. I wonder what's up with that boy. That Cho will make him do anything!" Ginny growled, shaking her head. Phoenix sighed and went back to showering. She was sick of trying to understand men.

Later that day at lunch, Phoenix had observed Harry try to get Ron to talk. He genuinely seemed confused as to why Ron was angry with him. He even apologised for whatever Ron thought he had done wrong. Hermione told him to just leave well enough alone and Harry turned his attention towards Phoenix and sighed.

"No use talking to you either 'cause you seem mad at me as well. The whole school is mad at me!" Harry cried, looking directly at Phoenix. Phoenix was about to speak up when Cho Chang came up behind Harry.

"I'm not mad at you Harry. Would you like to have a butterbeer with me after school?" Cho asked sweetly and Harry leaned past her and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix rolled her eyes and huffed, looking across the way at Blaise who was making faces at her. 

Harry observed this exchange and hardened, looking up at Cho. "Sure." 

Cho smiled and touched his hand, then went back to her table. Hermione watched the whole interaction and eyed Cho suspiciously and coldly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After lunch they had all left for DADA class, which turned out to be one of the biggest surprises of the year, minus the first initial DADA class.

Upon entering the classroom, Harry Potter knew exactly what was up, for two tall redheads had warned him about it earlier.

Ron, who had a scowl on his face the whole day, brightened at the sight of his two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie.

"Bill, Charlie, what are you two doing here?" Ron cried as he bounded down the stairs to meet his brothers who were grinning sheepishly.

"Well I'm here to give a lesson to the sixth years and Charlie here is going to give a lesson to the seventh years." Bill smiled, motioning to his younger brother.

"Please take your seat Weasley." Snape sniffed as he walked into the room and walked over to the two older Weasleys and whispered something to Charlie who nodded his head and waved to Ron and Harry and walked out of the room.

"Why did Charlie leave?" Ron asked, taking his seat.

"Mr. Charles Weasley will be teaching my seventh years today. Knowledge of and practice with dragons are far to advanced for this class as of yet." Snape turned and motioned for Lupin to walk over and join them.

Lupin shook Bill's hand and grinned. "Students, today you will be getting an expert's account on counter-curses!" Lupin smiled proudly at Bill who was slightly blushing. The class gasped and then began to clap.

"So that was their surprise." Harry smiled to himself and sat up straight to pay attention to Bill's scintillating lecture on counter-curses.

The rest of the class was brilliant. Bill went into detail about his recent discoveries and journeys in Egypt and the Middle East. He went into further detail on counter-curses that Lupin had taught them, and demonstrated a few examples on Lupin and Snape themselves. 

Harry and Ron laughed together as Bill pulled a reverse curse on Snape and sent him flying across the room in a trail of blue smoke. Phoenix even had to admit that it was the best class yet and it even appeared that stuffy old Snape was having a somewhat agreeable time.

When the class wrapped up, Harry had approached Phoenix and looked as though he was about to talk to her when Cho Chung called his name and he looked away hastily and ran off to meet her. 

Phoenix watched Cho flirt and touch Harry's arm as he looked down at her uncomfortably and looked over at Phoenix, who pretended to be packing up her stuff.

Harry then caught the eye of Draco, who jerked his head to the side, motioning for Harry to look down at the desk where Lupin and Snape were talking. Harry nodded his head and observed the two professors, then was suddenly jostled to attention by Cho's incessant whining that Harry pay attention to her. Harry apologised and walked her out of the class. Draco grabbed his stuff and walked with Blaise out into the halls, nodding a hello to his cousin. Phoenix had watched this exchange of glances between her cousin and Harry and was slightly concerned.

Phoenix grimaced and packed up her the rest of her books when she felt a hand touch down gently on her shoulder.

"Young Malfoy, may I have a word with you?" Snape asked rather nicely. Phoenix was in a state of shock. No one was in the room except for her and Snape.

"Uh, sure?" Phoenix stated dumbly and Snape sighed and rolled his eyes at this; annoyed with her lazy vocabulary.

"I would like to know exactly what you and Professor Lupin were talking about the other night." Snape looked around, making sure Lupin was not around.

"Uh, well he thought I was my mother." Phoenix stated simply, unsure of why Snape was asking her such a question.

"I see." Snape sniffed, almost disappointed at her answer. "Did he have a small box on him? Much like the one you have?" Snape cleared his throat and Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"No, not that I saw." Phoenix stepped back, a little uncomfortable with their airy chitchat, grabbing at her phoenix pendant, clutching it tightly in her hand. 

Snape's eyes widened as he saw the pendant and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it abruptly, his cold demeanor seeping through once more.

"Hmm, well, thank you for answering my inquiries Miss Malfoy." Snape straightened up and looked down upon Phoenix with a sense of authority. "You should be heading off to your next class now. You are excused." 

Phoenix nodded her head and grabbed her bag and headed out the door into the hall. That was perhaps one of the eeriest conversations she had ever had with Snape.

Snape watched her as she went and shook his head. _What had Lupin told her?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix had made it through the rest of the day without running into Harry or Snape again, but did chance to run into an old friend, Charlie Weasley.

"Nix!" Charlie called out as he ruffled the young Malfoy's hair. "Off to dinner?" He asked with a charming smile spread across his handsome face.

Phoenix blushed and smiled back. "No, I'm off to band practice with your brothers." Charlie raised his eyebrows and this and blinked.

"You're in a band with my brothers? Merlin help us all. They're always into something; some kind of mischief or another, and I guess that's why you're friends with them." Charlie laughed, walking Phoenix to her room.

"They're great performers." Phoenix nodded her head and looked up at Charlie, changing the subject.

"So you're only teaching the seventh years huh?" Charlie grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, teaching with dragons is a dangerous task and only seventh years need to ascertain this kind of knowledge in order to graduate." Charlie explained and Phoenix stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"So there's a dragon here? For …er…practice?" Phoenix smiled mischievously and Charlie waved his hand hushing her, ushering her to the entrance of hers and Ginny's room.

"No need for you to go out and investigate. I have a dragon that is safely stored away and I would thank you not to tell my younger brothers or Harry Potter and go snooping about." Phoenix frowned at the mention of Harry's name.

"Besides, you'll see one of your own next year when you're in your final year!" Charlie smiled and patted her back. "See you later Phoenix." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After practice the twins had invited Phoenix to go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks and Phoenix agreed, wanting a warm butterbeer more than anything else in the world. The twins had spent the entire practice talking about Charlie and what he had proposed to show them about dragons. Phoenix was very envious.

As they entered the bar, Phoenix had a feeling of being watched when she turned to sit down with the twins. There at the table directly across from them was Harry Potter and Cho Chang.

"Gag me with a wooden spoon, they're such a sweet couple!" Phoenix sarcastically cooed, rolling her eyes and then knocked her forehead onto the table. 

Fred and George shook their heads and then nudged Phoenix from her resting position, pointing over at the table. Phoenix looked up and saw Ron and Hermione approach the butterbeer swilling couple.

"Listen, uh, Harry?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's turned back, rubbing a hand absently along his side. "You know I don't like to fight with you mate and I wish we could take back that row we had earlier." Ron said sheepishly, his loyal nature taking over.

Hermione smiled up at Ron, squeezing his arm for encouragement. Ron waited expectantly as Harry still kept his back turned to him. Cho leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Hermione frowned at this and scowled at the raven-haired girl.

Harry took a sip of his drink and placed it back down on the table, ignoring his best friend. Ron clenched his fists.

"Will you at least acknowledge my presence!" Ron roared, loud enough for everyone in the entire bar to stop talking and stare at the teenagers.

"Nothing to acknowledge." Harry said quietly, but coldly. Ron blinked and staggered backwards. Hermione reached out for his hand but Ron shook it away.

"Nothing now am I? Well you can just go to hell Harry-Fucking-Potter!" And with that Ron stormed out the door, leaving a shocked crowd behind.

Hermione turned to Harry. "I hope you're happy; you just lost your best friend!" Hermione was so angry she was almost crying.

Cho looked up at Hermione and smiled smugly, sipping her butterbeer. "He has me now." Harry nodded, and to Hermione's and Phoenix's utter horror, Harry leaned over and took Cho Chang into a passionate embrace and began to make out with her in front of everyone in the bar.

Hermione eyed Cho coldly and shrieked, running out of the bar to catch up with Ron. Phoenix stood up, wobbling, trying to get her ground. 

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Phoenix gurgled, running out the door. Reaching the fresh cool air, she shook herself, hoping against hope that what she had just witnessed was a dream, but it was not. She wasn't sick, but it was an excellent excuse to get her out of that bar fast!

"Phoenix!" George cried as he ran out of the bar. Fred, following suit had a concerned expression on his face that matched his twin brother's. "Are you ok?" George asked, reaching the shaky redhead.

"I'll be fine." Phoenix lied, looking up at George with wide watery grey eyes.

George frowned and rubbed Phoenix's back. Fred came up on her other side and began to rub her shoulders.

"It's o'right Nix, we're here." Fred said comfortingly and Phoenix sighed, smiling. She was glad she had these two for friends. And she really did have them as friends as only friends would be this concerned over her. 

"He's acting like a bloody ponce is what he's acting like." George growled, referring to Harry. "Want us to rough him up a lil?" George winked menacingly.

Phoenix laughed and shook her head.

"We'll just break his wand and his glasses. Make him a lame gimp for a fist fight with ya." Fred smiled and then added, "I personally think you could take the whelp with him full force and you with nothing but one hand and leg free and the rest tied behind your back!" George nodded his head in agreement with this statement.

These two knew how to find humour in any situation. They knew how to make her laugh; to make her feel better. And she loved them for this.

"Or how about revenge?" George said quietly, looking down at her, scratching at his chin.

"Revenge?" Phoenix said dubiously, looking up at the two pensive twins.

"Yeah, a lil music for his soul, or hers perhaps." Fred smiled, referring to Cho.

"Two birds, one stone!" George emphasized and Phoenix shook her head.

"But how?" She asked.

"Leave that to us." George mused but then looked down at Phoenix seriously. 

"The question is though, do you want revenge?" Fred nodded his head, staring gravely at Phoenix.

"Yes, yes I do!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry this took so long, I have just been so busy. I shortened this chapter so that I could post it immediately. The NEXT chapter is the Valentine Day chapter and I might add it on to this chapter, I'm not sure yet.

Again, I am so sorry this took so long.

I shall be finishing up book one soon. For aesthetic unity, I will most like end the book at Chapter 30.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I will most likely post another chapter in a week's time.

Incognito

__


	25. My Bloody Valentine

_The __Phoenix__ the Fox and the Dragon_

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song "Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte or "Body is a Wonderland" by John Meyer.

**Chapter 24: Bloody Valentine**

Draco stormed through the halls with a purpose. He was confused, enraged and elated.

_What the bloody hell is her problem?_ Draco growled in his mind. He was sick of Ginny glaring at him, he was sick of her ignoring him the halls and at lunch and dinner when he tried to catch her eye. He was just plain sick of her.

"I've had enough!" Draco screamed out-loud, his voice echoing throughout the hallways.

Draco stopped and lowered his head, sighing. It was one week until Valentine's Day and his current girl friend was ignoring him, and giving him the cold shoulder. He wondered if she truly cared about him at all. Everything seemed to be going to rot: Ginny was mad at him, his cousin was as thick as thieves with two tall ruddy redheaded Weasleys, and he had effectively made a pact with the Devil himself.

"No more." Draco sighed silently, drawing out his wand and taping it on the statue, opening up the secret passageway to the Hogwarts grounds.

"No more Ginny Weasley." Draco shook his head and snuck out through the passageway. Stepping out into the cold crisp air, Draco kept his eyes peeled to the night sky, looking for a sign, trying to draw his thoughts away from Ginny. 

Earlier that day he had received a letter from his father, arranging a meeting between he and Ragnorok. This time his father had deemed him worthy enough to let him in on the proposition that he was offering Kain, on his father's behalf of course. Lucius Malfoy was going to give Kain Ragnorok the secret whereabouts of one Julienne Helios on the condition that Ragnorok kill the infamous Death Eater.

Draco crumpled the letter in his hands and stuffed it into his robes. He had no idea why his father, a Death Eater, wanted another Death Eater killed, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get this meeting over with so he could get on with his life, a life void of that emotionally disturbed bint, Virginia Weasley. He was tired of her mood swings and her inability to tell him what was wrong. He would have to break it off before the dance next week.

Trudging towards the forest and wading his way through the thick white snow with thoughts of a hot-tempered redhead dancing through his preoccupied teenaged mind, Draco did not notice the silent yellow eyes following his path towards the forest.

Draco shot his head up as he heard a distant crack in the forest, the sound of one stepping on a dead branch. Then he saw a flicker of red and orange lights silently shoot up into the sky and Draco knew that that must be the signal, so he advanced forward, willing to get this all over and done with. But never did he expect to see whom he saw hidden deep within the opening of the forest entryway, at least not with a bemused grin spread across his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke up with a fright. Something didn't seem right. She grabbed her robes and silently snuck out of the room, leaving a snoring Phoenix behind. Silently stalking through the halls towards the Slytherin Towers, Ginny heard a familiar voice cursing under his breath. 

"Draco?" Ginny whispered as she drew her robes around her and watched the angry looking blonde disappear through a hidden exit.

With haste and agility, she silently and stealthily crept into the hidden corridor before it closed. Once inside, Ginny was confused as to which way to go. Taking an alternate route to the one Draco took, Ginny slid out onto an icy patch of snow and silently slid her way down and across into a pile of snow. Sputtering and spitting snow out of her mouth, Ginny sat up with a grunt, rubbing her behind and blew some fallen hair out of her face.

"Well this is bloody brilliant!" Ginny said out loud and looked about the grounds. Draco was nowhere to be seen. She had apparently taken the exit near the lake.

Standing up and stretching out her sore legs, Ginny surveyed the silent lake that had not been affected by winter. Quietly whispering Draco's name, his name fell short on her lips as she saw something sparkle on the sandy beach ten feet in front of her. Hesitantly walking on the sandy shore, Ginny bent down and picked up the curious object that had arrested her attention. It was a small box, much like Phoenix's box. 

_Could this be Snape's box that __Phoenix__ told me about? The one that Lupin was looking for?_ Ginny thought to herself.

Trying in vain to open it, Ginny quickly slipped the small object into her robes as she heard a snap of twigs in the distance. Spinning around with wand in hand, Ginny lost her balance on a small patch of ice and began to fall as large sturdy hands encircled her waist, catching her before she fell to the ground.

"A pretty young thing like yourself should not be out here all by herself so late at night." A charming voice filled Ginny's head as she looked up into bright aqua-green eyes.

As her eyesight began to focus, she saw beyond the bright electrifying eyes and saw a man with smooth milky white complexion, high chiseled cheekbones and a cascade of silver-white hair that drifted over his shoulders onto her face and neck. This man was possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"I-I was out for a walk." Ginny stuttered as the mysterious green-eyed man straightened her up onto her feet with incredibly ease.

"I can see that." The charming young man smiled, brushing long stands of stray hair out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. "Are you alright little one?" He asked in a slight German accent. There was concern in his voice, but it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Ginny smiled weakly and took a step back. This man was highly intoxicating, yet she didn't quite trust him.

The man straightened himself up and extended his hand. "My name is Ragnorok, Kain Ragnorok."

Ginny feebly took his hand and shook it with an innocent shyness. "Virginia, Virginia Weasley." The stranger cocked a brow at this and smiled, still holding her hand, softly caressing it. 

"I should have known." He smiled, tilting his head, holding her cheek in his other hand. "The red hair and freckles." Ginny bit her lip and frowned slightly. She wasn't quite sure if he was mocking her or not.

"I am not trying to mock you my dear," he said, as if sensing her thoughts. "I just mistook you for someone else. My apologies." Kain stood back, releasing her hand and taking his other hand off of her face, bowing cordially.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice cut through the silence of the chilly air. It was Draco. He sounded like he was in pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Helios!" Draco gasped as he quickly withdrew his wand.

Helios laughed at this feeble attempt of bravado and expelled Draco's wand in a matter of seconds, sending Draco flying across the snow.

"Funny, I didn't expect to see you here young Malfoy." Helios grinned, twitching his wand nervously. 

"What are you doing about on these grounds? Trying to snuff out a fox?" Helios laughed maniacally at this as though he had said something extremely funny.

Draco rose to his feet, looking around for his wand; it lay inches from Helios' feet. Helios guarded the path behind him, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"I could ask the same about you Helios. What are you doing here on Hogwarts' grounds?" Draco asked the insane Death Eater, trying to look beyond him, but Helios had blocked his path. Draco tried to stall Helios, to entice him away from his wand.

"My master said I could have my babies back, and since I cannot fly, I discovered that I could get my own babies here." Helios smiled a wide toothless grin.

"You're bloody mad!" Draco spat, shaking his head. He had no idea why this lunatic was among the highest order of Death Eaters; even higher than his father was. Perhaps that is why his father wanted Helios dead. Was he jealous?

"Oh pish posh young Malfoy, everyone is mad. What constitutes madness? What constitutes normalcy? The majority decides it all, don't they?" Helios cackled and waved his hand.

"Mad I may be but I have a purpose and I plan to serve it, and you young Malfoy, you are part of that same purpose." Helios smiled, walking closer to Draco, away from Draco's wand.

Draco looked up at Helios perplexed. He was part of the same design, the same purpose of Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Impossible!

"I have no quarrel with you boy, so be on your way." Helios' flicked his wand, pointing towards the school. In that instant, Draco dove to the ground, slipping past Helios towards his wand.

Grasping it tightly in his hand, Draco looked up and saw what Helios had been hiding. He saw his _baby_, and he was afraid.

"_Reducto_!" Helios cried in anger, sending Draco flying across the night air in incredible pain, a hole gaping through his arm. He screamed in terror and utter agony.

"DRACO!" Ginny screamed as she raced towards the forest on the other end of the grounds. She saw her beloved soar through the air, his arm bloodied and torn apart, blood staining the pure white snow.

Ragnorok was gone in a flash, disappearing with uncanny speed into the forest. She had never seen a human move so fast. Ginny was beside Draco in a heartbeat, trying to salvage his wounded arm.

"Draco…" Ginny sobbed weakly, feeling his face and then his neck for a pulse. 

He was unconscious but alive. Someone had performed a curse on him that cut through his solid flesh. She had no potions on her that could cure this, and she wasn't sure if there was a way to correct this.

"Ginny, get a hold of yourself!" Ginny scolded herself, swallowing her tears, intent upon maintaining her cool to save Draco's arm. 

It was bloody and torn apart. Ginny checked for any vital veins or arteries that had been sliced apart. She performed a spell that cleansed his wound showing a clear hole through his upper biceps, close to his shoulder. She had to bite back the tears. His arm was bleeding profusely, even though the wound had been cauterized by the blast.

"Ginny." Draco moaned, coming too. He looked a deathly pale white.

Ginny bit her lip and spoke to him gently. "I'm here Draco, please be still. I'm sorry, but this will hurt severely." And with that she pointed her wand at the part of his wound that was bleeding and cauterized it with an instant blast of fire, sealing the wound and the severed artery.

Draco howled in pain, losing consciousness from the pain and blood loss. Ginny cried silently to herself as she bandaged his wound, preparing to magically lift him up in a makeshift stretcher and transport him to the Infirmary.

Then a deafening cry filled the air, and as she looked up a massive golden dragon obscured her vision. On top of that dragon sat a man with dark curls and an olive complexion, and he was laughing.

Ginny screamed as she lay herself on top of Draco's prone body. The dragon swooped down past her head and rounded up in the air, preparing to strike down again.

"You!" Helios cried on top of the dragon, looking down at the frightened redhead before him. "You and him are together?" He cried in shocked disbelief, looking down at Ginny perplexed. Then his dragon cried out loud, ready to strike, ready to kill.

"Quiet precious." Helios said soothingly as he stroked the dragon's hard orange-fold scales that glistened in the moonlight, his mind was racing, deciding what to do next.

"_Shield_!" A voice boomed across the night air. Ginny saw a faint yet invisible shield envelop her and Draco. She turned around to see who it was. It was Snape.

"Weasley, get on this matter!" Snape snarled as he walked down the hill to check on Ginny and Draco.

Ginny looked up and saw her brother Charlie take out his wand and focus it on the dragon. Just then Bill and Lupin came running down the hill, wands withdrawn.

"His arm..." Ginny sobbed softly, showing it to Snape. Snape quickly checked the bandage and looked down at Draco worried, checking his forehead for a fever, in case of infection.

Just then a solid wall of flame shot right past Snape's left shoulder. He was stunned and leaned downwards, partially protecting both Draco and Ginny.

"Weasley, control your dragon!" Snape roared, quickly pulling Draco and Ginny to safety back towards the forest. Lupin leaped down beside them, grabbing Draco by the collar and lifted him up into his arms.

"I can't!" Charlie cried hoarsely. He had been trying to regain control of the dragon, but it was completely under Helios' control. "He has got it under his spell!" Charlie huffed, trying with all his strength to guide the dragon down.

"You cannot control these magnificent creatures!" Helios shrieked from a top the dragon. 

"They only permit me to call them and choose to help me do my bidding. You have never had any power over them." Helios began to cackle, stroking the bright orange scales.

"It's no use Snape, it's completely under his control, Charlie can't do anything about it!" Bill called to Snape beside his brother; his wand poised in case the dragon attacked.

Snape frowned and stood up, taking out his wand. "Then we will have to kill it!"

"NO!" Both Helios and Charlie cried at the same time and Helios sent the dragon diving towards Snape's head.

"_Stupefy_!" Lupin called, pointing his wand towards the dragon, causing it to sway in its flight. It regrouped and began its decent once more.

"_Impediment_!" Lupin cried more forcefully, causing the dragon to slow down in its decent, dazed and disoriented.

"Quickly Charlie, destroy it!" Snape commanded, covering Lupin as Lupin gathered up Draco and ran him towards the school with Ginny right beside him.

Reluctantly Charlie obliged, realizing the danger of this dragon in the hands of a Death Eater. Squaring his shoulders and aiming true with his wand, he shouted the spell he had never used on a living creature before: 

"_Obliterate_!"

But before the spell could hit home, Helios had maneuvered the dragon out of the way and it was aiming straight for the retreating Lupin. Draco's eyes fluttered open as he saw himself being held by a winded Lupin as Ginny ran beside him, holding his hand.

"Virginia?" Draco croaked out as he saw her eyes were open wide in silent horror. Blood marred her beautiful face and the hand that held his.

"Remus, behind you!" Snape shouted, aiming his wand at the dragon, shouting the spell that Charlie was unable to fulfill.

The dragon screamed in agony but not before it could relinquish its finally death cry. As soon as it began its decent to the ground, a large shrill cry was heard and a gust of flame flew forth from the dragon's mouth in a final breath.

Draco saw the white-hot intense flame and the heat of it threaten near. He felt the motions as Lupin threw both himself and Draco to the ground to cover him. It was all so surreal. It was motionless, timeless. The fall to the ground took an eternity, and before he faded into the dark black void of unconsciousness, he saw bright hazel eyes and felt the soft texture of blazing red hair fall on his face as Virginia Weasley took on the brunt of a dragon's flame.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Virginia!" Draco screamed, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, lie back down, you're in shock." Ms. Pomprey commanded him, yet there were sympathy and compassion in her voice.

"Ginny, where is she? The fire. Her face. Is she ok?" Ms. Pomprey frowned, shaking her head, a sad look in her eyes.

"Just got back to sleep please dear, you need your rest." Ms. Pomprey tried to lay him back down on his bed, but he refused, hoisting himself up out of the bed.

"Arrrgh!" Draco cried, leaning on his left arm. He felt and intense white-hot pain shoot up through his arm, his left shoulder was throbbing. He looked over at his shoulder and noticed that his shoulder and arm were bandaged.

"I did all that I could do. Thank Merlin Mr. Lupin and Miss Weasley were there or you may not have had an arm at all. It was almost too late." Ms. Pomprey sniffed, helping Draco to his feet.

Draco looked closely at his bandages. He remembered Helios mouthing a few words then he felt himself flying through the air and a searing pain in his arm that spread throughout his entire body.

"My arm?" 

"Will be fine, I hope." Ms. Pomprey looked flustered. "You may have a scar for life though." Ms. Pomprey choked these words out but Draco shrugged them off. None of this mattered. He had to find Ginny.

Staggering down the aisle, he forced his mind to wake up as he walked over to a curtained bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco, please come lie down!" Ms. Pomprey demanded weakly.

Draco ignored her and stumbled over to the bed and drew the curtains aside. The vision he saw caused a lump to form in his throat as his words caught in his mouth.

"Ginny?" Draco almost sobbed as he stepped over to the bed, leaning down to look at his beautiful Virginia.

She looked deathly pale and still. She was lying on her side with her back bandaged up. Draco reached down and touched her wrist; it was death cold.

"She will be fine young Draco." Ms. Pomprey said coming up beside him. He stared at her numbly, still absently holding her small limp hand.

"We're freezing her to take away the pain of the heat. Her back will heal, but she is a little traumatized. Dragon's flame tends to paralyze the victim." Pomprey choked and rested her small hands upon Draco's slumped shoulders.

"I just didn't want you to see her like this, she looks so frail..."

"She looks dead." Draco choked back tears as he put his hand to his head.

"She will be fine, she is just very weak. Please, watching her will not help you or her. Just go back to bed Draco." Ms. Pomprey pleaded and Draco reluctantly let go of Ginny's hand.

"She will be fine?" Draco asked weakly as Ms. Pomprey herded him back to his own bed.

"She will be just fine. She has a strong fighting spirit. She will be up and about in no time." Ms. Pomprey smiled and helped Draco back into bed.

He could not sleep though, all he could think about was his wonderful brave Virginia, who sacrificed her health for his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix woke up to the sounds of birds. Her eyes, squinting and adjusting to the bright light that filled the room, Phoenix begrudgingly got out of bed. Looking to the bed next to her, she observed that Ginny's bed was vacant.

_They made up?_ Phoenix thought absent-mindedly to herself as she grabbed her bathrobe and shrugged off the errant thought with a shouldered action.

Just as Phoenix stepped out the opening of her room she watched Lupin walk by, escorting a very confused and upset Ron Weasley down the hall.

"Mr. Lupin?" Phoenix croaked, her voice not quite found so early in the morning.

Remus Lupin spun around on impulse, looking at the startled and sleepy redhead who stood absently in the halls with towels in hand. As he turned around, so did Ron Weasley, his eyes bloodshot, his face pale. It looked as though he had been crying.

"Ron?" Phoenix quietly whispered, shocked and concerned for the tall redheaded boy. Then abruptly, she dropped her towels to the floor, as everything seemed to fall into place.

"Ginny?" Phoenix cried as she broke out in a run towards Ron.

Ron looked at Phoenix as though his heart was about to break in two. The two met each other, eyes silently exchanging words. Lupin looked down at the two distraught teens.

"Come, this way to the Infirmary." Lupin led the two sober teens, who almost broke into a full sprint on their way to the Infirmary.

"Is she alright?" Ron almost choked out. Phoenix was beside his side as they opened the large doors to the hospital.

"She will be fine Ron." Lupin sighed, stepping aside to let both Ron and Phoenix inside. He was not sighing because he was bored or entirely distraught, but slightly afraid of the reaction that the oncoming sight may receive from the two concerned teens.

Phoenix stepped forward and stopped short, bumping into a still Ron, who had his mouth open in twisted fury and sorrow. Phoenix brought a hand to her mouth, letting out a shocked and horrified gasp and then stepped around Ron and ran to the beds.

There lay Ginny, bandaged on her side. Beside her lay the equally bandaged and bruised Draco Malfoy, holding her tightly as they both slept.

"Well I didn't know they let patients sleep with each other here. Short of beds Ms. Pomprey?" Lupin called, a small smirk residing on his lips.

Ms. Pomprey looked up at Lupin confused, then looked over at Draco's empty bed and then at Ginny's occupied bed in shock.

"Oh dear! He must have got up in the night." Ms. Pomprey fidgeted, running over to the bed, but Lupin stopped her, shaking his head.

"I think we should gently wake the lad, not to wake up Ginny." Lupin nodded his head and Pomprey reluctantly agreed.

"Malfoy, what are you doing with my sister!" Ron roared, but Phoenix shot up from the bed and ran over to Ron, putting her hand on his mouth.

"Shhh, let's just let him wake up, then interrogate him earlier." Phoenix whispered, eyes shinning. Ron looked down at her for the first time, his brows knitted in confusion.

"He's hurt too." Phoenix sniffed and withdrew her hand, walking back towards the bed. Ron swallowed hard and lowered her head, following behind her.

"Dragon?" Phoenix whispered tenderly, shaking her cousin awake, trying very hard not to disturb his bandaged arm.

"Ginny?" Draco murmured sleepily, coming to. Ron glared at this.

"No, it's me, Phoenix. Draco, we need you to move back to your bed." Phoenix said gently, taking his arm and lifting him gently off the bed, guiding him in the direction of a vacant bed.

Once Draco got up, Ron went to Ginny's bed and sat down beside her on the bed, resting his large hand on her side, his head hung low.

"But Ginny…" Draco said groggily but Phoenix shushed him.

"She is going to be fine Draco, right Ms. Pomprey?" Phoenix asked Ms. Pomprey with tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than for this to be true.

Ms. Pomprey nodded her head, smiling sadly. Ron looked up at this and then looked back down at Ginny, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Phoenix smiled and turned back to Draco, lowering him back down on to his bed. He was exhausted. Quickly he fell back asleep as Phoenix tucked him in and turned back towards Ginny and Ron and sighed.

"She will be well, right?" Ron asked again as Phoenix came over and took Ginny's small hand in hers, caressing it gently.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. She sustained some minor burns. Thankfully Professor Snape had put a shield on both her and Mr. Malfoy, but unfortunately not before he wounded his arm." Ms. Pomprey shook her head and went over to Draco and checked his vitals.

"Burns? How did she burn herself?" Ron cried and Lupin stepped up to the bed, putting a hand on Ron's shaking shoulders.

"She shielded young Draco and I from the blast of a Gondor Dragon." Lupin's eyes were sad and tired. Ron looked perplexed.

"Why was she fighting a dragon?" Ron asked helplessly.

"We're not sure how it happened, but a Death Eater managed to sneak onto the grounds here and take a dragon and attacked both Ginny and Draco." Lupin sighed, bringing a hand to his temples. He looked so very tired and worn.

"A Death Eater?" Ron more so said than questioned and then stood up and pointed to Draco angrily. 

"Him! He's the Death Eater! Him and his father! They hurt my sister!" Ron curled his hands into fists and started to storm over to Draco's bed.

"Now you wait just one damn minute Weasley!" Phoenix said angrily but wearily, dropping Ginny's hand and running in front of Ron, stopping him short with her hands on his chest, pushing him back hard, causing him to take a few steps backwards in surprise. 

"He's wounded too Ron." Phoenix said with sympathy in her voice.

"What happened to Draco's arm?" Phoenix looked up at Lupin, forgetting Ms. Pomprey entirely, her hands resting firmly on Ron's chest.

"The Death Eater blasted a hole through his arm." Lupin said bluntly, yet sadly.

Phoenix brought her arms down in defeat and looked down, speaking to no one in particular. "Will it heal?"

Ms. Pomprey walked over and put her arms around both Phoenix and Ron. "It's hard to tell right now, but he will live. And yes, he will most likely have a scar." 

Then she looked up at Ron. "We got Ginny in time. There will be no scars or permanent damage of any kind, but she will be sleeping off the effects of the potions we have given her for a couple of days. Both of them are lucky to have their lives, and they do have them. They are very strong."

Lupin nodded in agreement and took both Phoenix's and Ron's shoulders, leading them out of the Infirmary. "You can come visit them both later on after school."

As they walked out of the Infirmary, Phoenix took a last look back at Ginny who looked so fragile on the hard white bed. 

"Thank you Virginia."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, during lunch, Ron barely said a word as Hermione looked up at him worriedly. Phoenix and the twins soberly sat beside each other, barely speaking a word. 

Phoenix and Ron had gone back to the Gryffindor Tower afterward seeing Ginny the day before and woke up the two hung-over teens. They immediately went to the Infirmary to check on their sister. Upon return, the rest of the Gryffindor knew and gave their condolences, including Harry, who looked as though he was about to cry.

Phoenix pecked at her food and then leaned forward, looking down the table at Ron, who was doing the same as her, playing with his food as Hermione lovingly rubbed his back. Just then Phoenix's eyes caught with Harry's and he gave her a sympathetic smile. Phoenix was about to return it when Cho Chung came up beside him.

"I brought you a warm drink Harry. I am so sorry about Ginny Ron." Cho said sympathetically and Phoenix growled to herself as Ron dumbly nodded his head saying thanks and Harry smiled up at Cho gratefully, commenting on how sweet and kind she was.

_If she were that great she'd bring Ron a drink, not you Potter!_ Phoenix growled in her mind and turned back to the twins who were also finding it hard to eat.

"I'm going to the Infirmary to check up on them." Phoenix whispered to George, standing up from the table.

The twins followed suit. When they arrived at the Infirmary they found Draco's bed vacant.

"Where's Draco?" Phoenix asked a petite nurse who smiled. 

"Mr. Malfoy has been discharged. He left late last night. He is in his room, sleeping." The nurse replied, walking over to Ginny's bed.

Upon sight of Ginny, a huge grin broke out on both Phoenix and the twins' faces. She was finally awake.

"Hey you guys!" Ginny cried hoarsely, taking a sip from a vial that the nurse had given her.

"You're awake!" A voice boomed behind Phoenix and the twins. It was Ron; he had followed them in.

Ron ran past the twins and leaned down to give the surprised but happy Ginny a gentle hug. The twins and Phoenix followed suit.

"I've only been asleep for two days!" Ginny smiled. She still looked pale and weak, but there was some colour in her cheeks.

"Two days too long!" Ron smiled, happy to see his sister awake.

"She's up!" Hermione cried, with Harry beside her, both grinning away to see their favourite Weasley girl awake and fine.

"Harry, Hermione! What is this, a reunion?" Ginny smiled and gasped as both Bill and Charlie walked in behind Hermione and Harry.

"The Weasleys and their adopted children of course!" Bill joked and bent down to give his little sister a hug.

Phoenix smiled and stood up as the Weasley brothers began to dote on their little sister. She felt that the room was a little crowded and she wasn't necessarily needed. As she got up to walk towards the door, she felt a hand grab hers and she turned around sharply. It was Harry's.

"We need to talk." Harry said quickly. He looked as though he was in pain. Hermione observed this from the corner of her eyes.

"I have to see my cousin, maybe later." Phoenix said dubiously and wriggled her hand free of Harry's grasp. He was acting strangely again.

"Phoenix!" Ginny voice rose above the magnitude of her brothers' and Phoenix stopped in her tracks and spun around, looking at the small but smiling redhead.

"Yeah Gin?" Phoenix asked with a smile on her face. She was so happy to see her well and smiling.

"You're welcome." Ginny winked and Phoenix opened her eyes wide and then began to laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fire and Ice!" Phoenix whispered as the door to her cousin's room swung open.

Phoenix stepped inside and took off her robes, placing them on the leather chair beside the door and then began to climb the stairs up to the bedroom. There her cousin lay in full school dress, with his arm in a sling.

"Phoenix?" Draco asked, opening his eyes as he lay down and then sat up, wincing as the pain traveled up to his arm.

"Dragon!" Phoenix was by his side, holding him upright.

"I'm fine Phoenix, I'm fine." Draco sighed, shoving his cousin's hands away. "Did you see Ginny, is she…?" Draco fumbled for words and Phoenix smiled.

"She's fine, she just woke up." Draco's eyes widened in surprise and in joy as he sprang up from the bed and headed for the stairs.

"She's with her family!" Phoenix shouted after Draco who stopped short and looked down. "But I'm sure you can visit her after dinner." Phoenix smiled and Draco turned around to look at her with a smile on his face.

"I will detain the Weasley family with my magical prowess so you can sneak in some quality time with her. I'm sure she wants to see you." Phoenix smiled and Draco frowned.

"She was mad at me before, I don't know why-" Phoenix cut him off.

"She was upset that you didn't dance with her at the dance, that you were flirting with other women." Phoenix explained and Draco came up on the defensive.

"But our relationship is supposed to be secretive, she said-" Phoenix cut him off once more.

"She obviously got over it Draco, she saved you, didn't she?" Draco sighed and went back to his bed and sat down.

"Yes, she saved me and she never knew how much I appreciate her and how worried and how scared I was." Draco sighed and Phoenix put her hand on her cousin's good shoulder.

"She knows. Trust me, she knows!" Phoenix winked and Draco couldn't help but laugh at this.

"So what happened?" Phoenix asked seriously, changing the subject.

"Don't you have classes?" Draco asked dryly, changing the subject once more and Phoenix huffed.

"Yes, damn classes, but you are going to tell me one way or another what happened last night." Phoenix got up and started for the stairs.

"They said it was a Death Eater. Was it Helios? Did he steal a dragon?" Phoenix asked and Draco's eyes remained downcast.

"Uncle Lucius made you do this, didn't he? He got you involved somehow. You almost died!" Phoenix opened her mouth to speak again but stopped short.

"Nevermind." Phoenix sighed and ran down the stairs, grabbing her robes and leaving her cousin sitting on his bed, brooding. She knew when to leave well enough alone. She wasn't going to get blood from a stone.

"What a father!" Phoenix ground her teeth as she ran outside to her next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape quietly stalked the halls as classes were in session. His destination: the Infirmary. Silently opening the doors, bright brown eyes met his gaze and he felt the muscles in his left eye begin to twitch.

"Miss Weasley, you are awake." Snape more so stated than asked. He quietly stalked over to the girl's bed, who watched him with intent and curious eyes.

"I came to see if you are alright, but it appears you are. No need for me to disturb you. You should be getting some sleep." Snape sniffed and hesitated. "I -er, also came to tell you that you are not to report to me as an assistant for the next couple of weeks. I have gotten a supply for my Potions' class."

Ginny only stared at Snape and he grew more restless and annoyed under her innocent gaze.

"Yes, well you did a very brave thing. Foolish, but brave in some minds. I-I am…sorry that I didn't reach you in time or rather that…the dragon. I didn't know that it would do…that…" Snape trailed off uncomfortably and then Ginny hesitantly flipped her sheets to the side and got out of bed.

"Miss Weasley, you should be in bed." Snape ordered but Ginny ignored him and walked over to her robes that lay on her chair and took out a small wooden box from the folds of her robes.

"You saved my life with that shield charm, both mine and Draco's." Ginny smiled and held up the box to the confused and almost scared-looking Severus Snape.

"I found this on the beach before we were attacked. I think this is yours." Ginny presented Snape with the box, who took it gingerly. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

"Yes, thank you Miss Weasley." Snape nodded his head slightly and turned around to head out the door.

"Please do go to bed now and get well, for you have much work complete when you get well again." And with that Snape stormed out of the room in his usual rude manner, leaving a smiling Ginny behind.

As soon as Snape got outside, he pressed his back up against the wall outside the Hospital, scenes of the other night running through his head.

**[flashback]**

"Remus!" Snape cried, calling out to his fallen associate who had been trying valiantly to escape with the two students to the school.

"Ginny!" Bill and Charlie cried in unison as they ran towards their baby sister, her back black and ashened. Smoke could be seen rising from her small frail body.

"Get them to the Infirmary, NOW!" Snape cried, keeping his wand poised, daring not to take it or his eyes off of the fallen dragon.

Bill gingerly picked up Ginny while Charlie grabbed both Draco and Lupin. Lupin started to come to as Charlie heaved him up off the ground.

"Take Draco and Ginny up to the school!" Lupin coughed weakly and withdrew his wand. Bill and Charlie nodded their heads and elevated both children, flying them up to the school.

"Severus!" Lupin coughed, still shaken from the blaze.

"Quiet!" Snape hissed, creeping around the body of the fallen dragon.

"He's gone!" Snape cried in surprise. Julienne Helios had vanished.

But then at that moment Snape heard the words that he had never heard performed on him before. A spell that he would wish on no man.

"_Imperius_!"

Snape tried to counter the curse, but it was too late. He was under Helios' spell. Silently, from afar, Helios commanded Snape to turn and face the still disoriented Lupin. Forcefully raising his wand, Snape tried in vain to warn Remus, to tell him to run, but he was under Helios' spell.

Lupin looked up in time to see Snape in a hypnotic like trance mouth the infamous words: 

"_Avada-_"

"RELEASE!" A voice boomed through the air, sending Snape backwards, flying through the air as his wand fell to the ground. He felt the control of the curse lift, and he scurried up onto his feet.

"No!" Helios cried, tripping out of his hidden alcove underneath the dragon. Utter fear resided on his face as he gazed upon the owner of the voice that had released Snape from the powerful curse.

"No need for parlour tricks Helios." A charming voice mocked. "My magic goes beyond any spell book you may have stored in that small troubled mind of yours!"

Both Snape and Lupin stared at the tall silver-haired man who did not hold a wand in his hand, but rather a sword.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Helios shouted, pointing his wand at Ragnorok. Ragnorok brought up his swords and reflected the spell.

"No…" Helios whispered in defeat. Lupin and Snape stared in horrid amazement.

"It all ends here Helios." Kain advanced forward like a stealthy leopard. There was no emotion in his voice; no hate, no joy, no relish. "You knew this had to happen eventually."

Kain reached Helios in a matter of seconds, easily reflecting every curse, spell and charm that Helios threw his way. In one instant thrust it was all over. 

Kain artfully and quickly plunged his long metal sword through Helios' flesh as though he were slicing through butter. Resting his hand gently upon Helios' shoulder, he held him close to him as he thrust the swords in further, twisting it. Kain held on to Helios as he went into his final throws; it almost seemed humane, almost tender.

"It had to be." Kain said silently, helping guide Helios to the ground as he clutched Kain's shoulders, hitching for breath as his blood pooled in several large crimson puddles on the clear white snow.

Snape watched in horror as a small smile formed on Helios' lips. A small of one who's long suffering had ended. His mouth opened as a trickle of blood dribbled out of his mouth, down his chin. He was whispering. Kain leaned his head down to listen and Snape kept his ears tuned.

"There is another…" Helios coughed, trying to laugh his witless cackle, but it died death in his throat as he let out his last hitched breath.

Kain, slowly stood up, drawing his sword out of Helios in a long deliberate motion, flicking the sword quickly so that the excess blood would be removed from the sword, falling in a fine mist onto the snow. 

Snape tried to read his face, it was stone. Yet the words that Helios spoke seemed to touch a raw nerve. Although he had a good poker face, Kain Ragnorok seemed troubled. 

**[end flashback]**

"Severus!" Lupin called out, rustling Snape out of his deep thoughts.

"Remus." Snape answered, shaking his head slightly. Lupin looked down at him, somewhat concerned, more or less troubled.

"Is that..." Remus asked, pointing to the small wooden box that Snape held in his hand.

"Yes, young Virginia Weasley found it." Snape sniffed at Lupin, no longer concerned with formalities.

"Where?" Lupin asked, peering intently at the precious item that Snape held somewhat tenderly in his hands.

"On the beach shore." Snape replied, curt and annoyed.

"Oh." Lupin stood back and smiled. "Glad to have it back I'm sure."

Snape cocked an annoyed brow at Lupin. "Yes, well it is mine, I am always happy to my stolen property returned."

"Sure." Lupin laughed, shaking his head, walking back with Snape to their classroom.

"What I want to know is who took it, and why." Snape growled to himself, striding haughtily past Lupin who was still shaking his head.

"Maybe a glimpse of the past could help someone control the future." Snape paused, looking down at the musing Remus who strode past him with a grim look upon his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry?" Hermione said haughtily, inquisitively leaning in and nudging at Harry who was staring trance like at Cho Chung who sat ahead of him in Transfigurations.

"Hmmm?" Harry mumbled, looking up momentarily at Hermione.

"I've called your name five times Harry!" Hermione said exasperated. Ron sat on the other side of her, shaking his head, taking down notes.

"What is it?" Harry asked, someone annoyed at her for interrupting his gaze.

"We just wanted to know if you're coming to visit Ginny with us after classes before dinner. Ron said she's awake now." Hermione said brightly and Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

"Uh, well I promised Cho that I would go out with her for a butterbeer after classes. Maybe after dinner I'll go see how she's doing." Harry said abruptly, once more returning his gaze to the back of Cho's head.

Ron snorted angrily and shook his head, mumbling. "You think Harry Potter could spare some time for a girl who's supposed to be one of his best mates."

"Ron." Hermione shushed Ron and looked apprehensively at Harry, who merely stared ahead. 

Ron growled and resumed his note taking as Hermione's eyes narrowed on the petite raven-haired girl who seemed to capture so much of Harry Potter's attention as of late. She would have to discover just exactly what was really going on.

After classes were over, Hermione told Ron that there was some studying that she wanted to get done and that she would go with Ron after dinner to see Ginny. Ron rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed after Hermione insisted that Ginny should spend this time with her family and that she would only work Ginny up over all the work that she had missed.

Hermione quickly went back to her room and took out a large green vial. Checking to make sure that none of her roommates were around, Hermione stepped into her closet and took a large swig of the potion from inside the vial and dropped it to the floor as she began to cough. She had taken Polyjuice Potion.

Hermione stepped out of her room dazed and confused. She had made a very potent patch of Polyjuice that allowed for her to remain transformed for a longer period of time, a trick she had learned from Ginny. Stepping out of the towers, no one took noticed her as she looked exactly like Pavarti Patil.

_Oh, this feels slightly vomit-y._ Hermione fought back the urge to throw up as she made her way to the Hogshead. 

As sixth years, they had express permission to visit Hogsmeade. However, there were delegated time-slots, but the Dream Team always found a way around the rules, even Hermione Granger.

"Hey Pavarti!" A young Gryffindor greeted Hermione whom waved absently and smiled, sitting next to a smiling Ravenclaw at the bar.

"Hi Pavarti, would you a like a butterbeer?" The seventh year Ravenclaw with raven-black hair smiled, ordering a drink. Hermione nodded her head and surveyed the room.

There she spotted them off in the corner. Cho was laughing, touching Harry's hand as he sipped on his butterbeer, staring at Cho with a big grin on his face.

"Idiot!" Hermione mumbled to herself and the raven-haired Ravenclaw called Gregory, she believed, cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" He asked, handed her her butterbeer with a frown on his face.

"Oh nothing, not you Gregory." Hermione stuttered, smiling at him and thanking him for the drink.

Gregory smiled once more and then followed her gaze. "Oh you don't have a crush on that Harry Potter too, do you Pavarti?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Hermione asked surprised, forgetting that she was disguised as Pavarti.

"Oh no, I just remembered that you dated Cho, didn't you?" Hermione asked sweetly and Gregory scowled, bringing his butterbeer to his lips.

"We used to, until she dumped me for Potter!" Gregory spat and drained his drink.

"Oh." Hermione whispered quietly and then a brilliant plan quickly formulated in her brain. "Would you like to maybe make her jealous?" Hermione asked innocently and Gregory looked up.

"Uh, you want to help me get a girl jealous Pavarti?" Gregory asked skeptically. It was well known that Pavarti Pavarti was a flirt and she like all attention to be paid on her, not another girl.

"Well maybe I did lie a tad and I do have a bit of a crush on Harry Potter. We can help each other." Hermione smiled coyly, flirting with Gregory.

"You…uh, think it would work?" Gregory raised a brow. He obviously still liked Cho.

"You don't think that I could make her jealous?" Hermione said, batting her eyelashes and Gregory broke out into a toothy smile.

"Yeah I think you can." Gregory sat up and took another swig of his butterbeer and Hermione raised her eyebrows looking at Gregory's drink then back and Harry and Cho, watching Harry bring his mug to his lips.

"Come on!" Hermione hissed as she grabbed Gregory's hand and led him over to the table where Cho and Harry sat, laughing and drinking. Random thoughts began popping into Hermione's head.

_flash_

_"Want to have a butterbeer with me Harry?"_

_flash_

_"I brought you a warm drink Harry…"_

_flash_

_"Uh, well I promised Cho that I would go out with her for a butterbeer after classes…"_

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she reached the table, her fingers entwined in the puzzled Gregory's as she sat him down at the table that Harry and Cho occupied..

"Hi Harry. Hi Cho." Hermione said as sweetly as she could in her Pavarti Pavarti voice.

"Pavarti." Cho acknowledged snottily then sat up straight noticing whom Pavarti was with.

"Gregory?"

"Cho." Gregory said coldly, as coldly as he could.

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to talk to you about the dance." Hermione said coyly, sitting down on Gregory's lap. Gregory held her dumbly, looking very nervous and flustered with Pavarti Pavarti perched upon his lap in the middle of the bar.

"He's going with me!" Cho hissed and shoved Harry his drink who took it dumbly.

"Oh I know that silly!" Hermione giggled. Inwardly she was retching at the fact that she was flirting with both Gregory and Harry in front of Cho Chung. 

"Greg and I wanted to know if you two wanted to go with us. Double date?" Hermione asked sweetly and Cho blanched at this and eyed Hermione coldly and then looked at Gregory with hurt eyes.

"No, we'll just go with each other Pavarti." Cho said snottily, taking a sip of her drink, trying hard not to look at Gregory.

"Yeah. Sorry Pavarti, it will just be Cho and I." Harry said methodically, taking another sip.

"Ohh, butterbeer, can I have a sip Harry?" Hermione cooed and grabbed his drink before he could object, taking a large swill. Cho screeched and reached across the table.

"Mmm." Hermione nodded and jumped up off of Gregory's lap, walking quickly out the door, grabbing an empty glass on her way out. She felt her insides start to turn over and she ran out the door onto the streets, spitting the butterbeer out into the empty glass and then looked about for a place to hide.

Safely putting the glass on the ground, Hermione hid around the corner of the bar and held her sides as she felt herself start to change. Blinking several times, she felt her robes become looser and shorter and her long wavy hair fall onto her face. Standing up quickly, she grabbed her mug and took a small vial out of her robe pocket and poured the contents of the drink into the vial and corked it shut. Just at that moment Cho came screaming out of the bar.

"Pavarti!" Cho screamed with Harry and Gregory beside her in shock.

"Cho, what's wrong?" Hermione walked up, slipping the vial into her robes and throwing the mug off onto the soft grass beside her.

"Oh, Hermione. Have you seen Pavarti?" Cho questioned, a look of fear caught in her eyes that quickly turned into distrust.

"No, can't say I have, I just came around from the back." Hermione smiled and Cho looked her up and down suspiciously.

"Why are you here?" Cho asked icily and Hermione smiled.

"I'm here to get Harry, to take him to the hospital. Ginny wants to see him." Hermione walked past Cho and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come now, we haven't much time before visitor's hours are over."

And with that Hermione led off a very confused Harry, leaving a very pissed of Cho and puzzled Gregory behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oi, Phoenix!" George called as he ran up beside Phoenix at dinner. "Why didn't you come to visit Ginny with us all after classes?" George said as he sat down beside her at the table. 

Fred ran in behind George and then sat at the seat on the other side of Phoenix, nodding his head gravely.

"Aye, she was asking about you." Fred added, happily grabbing a drumstick and scarfing it down.

"I didn't want to interrupt with her family time." Phoenix said awkwardly. 

The truth be known; she never spent much time with family while growing up except for her mother and Draco. She was a bit of a loner and felt nervous and unwanted around large groups of people. Needless to the say, the Weasley family slightly intimidated her. They were so warm and loving, and vocal.

"Hey, you're kinda like part of the family 'Nix, just like Harry and Hermione." Fred said with a grin and a mouthful of turkey.

"Yeah, you're our mate, and da' absolutely loves you!" George laughed and put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Shall we go see her after practice?" George asked with a wink.

Phoenix looked up blushing, yet perplexed. "Practice?"

"Aye, you wanted that revenge didn't you?" George winked as Fred grinned beside her.

"Can't forget Valentine's Day 'Nix!" Fred smiled, cleaning his plate with a burp.

After dinner, both Phoenix and the twins set off for the gym, ready to practice their sweet revenge. As promised, Phoenix had unintentionally provided sufficient time for Draco to visit with Ginny while she kept the twins preoccupied. The rest of the Weasleys had visited Ginny before and during dinner when Ms. Pomprey finally kicked them out of the hospital wing.

Draco silently crept into the Infirmary, by-passing a few nurses on their way to dinner. Draco then swiftly hid under a bed as Ms. Pomprey came around to do her final checks before dinner. As soon as she left, Draco crawled out from under the bed he was hiding under and quietly stalked towards Ginny's bed and drew back the curtain. 

Sleeping soundly, she lay on her side, tuckered out from all of the visits that she had had that day. Draco smiled as he saw there was colour in her cheeks and a slight smile lingering on her face as she slept.

Draco quietly slipped under the covers with her, careful not to touch her back, approaching her from the other side so that her face was touching his.

"I'm so sorry Virginia." Draco sighed, caressing her cheek, causing her to moan softly in her sleep and smile. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your love and I'm so sorry that you ever doubted mine." Draco leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Virginia Weasley, and I'm going to make all of this up to you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

St. Valentine's Day finally arrived and the school was a buzz. Ron had formerly asked Hermione to the dance and brought her a rose. Ron and Harry had not been speaking to each other all week as Cho had a tight reign on the bespectacled boy.

Ginny had spent the entire week laid up in bed and Draco had been excused from most of his classes while his arm healed. Neither saw each other as Draco was deeply immersed in a plan for St. Valentine's Day.

When St. Valentine's Day did arrive, Ginny was feeling good enough to go to the dance and embarrassingly joined her brother and Hermione. She had meant to find Draco, but her brothers had hardly let her out of her sight. Perhaps he didn't care anymore.

Ginny moped into the gym in an elegant blue dress that Phoenix had lent her. It was loose at the front, dropping down in the center to show off a little cleavage and hung gracefully off of her shoulders. The dress was adorned with sparkles that graced every inch of the dress that seemed to airily float about her onto the floor. She was also wearing matching shoes and a blue and silver bow kept half of her hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

Clutching nervously at the phoenix pendant that Phoenix had thankfully returned to her earlier that week, Ginny looked around the room trying to find Draco. Looking over at the Slytherin section she saw Pansy and Blaise doing the same.

_Well at least he's not with her_, Ginny sighed and let go of her pendant, adjusting her silver earrings that were slipping out of her ear lobes.

Just then the lights dimmed and the curtains on the stage rose. There stood Phoenix and the twins, holding their instruments, all dressed in black.

Both Fred and George wore matching black leather jackets over their plain black t-shirts with stripped red and black silk ties peeking through their jackets. Phoenix wore a black suit with matching vest and jacket and a bright blood-red tie. They looked like a trio of Goths; pissed off looking Goths.

Phoenix smiled, applying the sonorous charm to her throat with her wand as the twins followed suit. Preparing her guitar she addressed the stunned audience.

"Back by popular demand, Tom Foolery will be playing one song for St. Valentine's Day." Phoenix smiled and adjusted her tie, undoing the buttons of her jacket, getting ready. 

"This song is dedicated to all the lovebirds in the room." Phoenix smiled and stood back, strumming the beat very slowly and dramatically, leading the vocals.

_Oh, my love   
Please don't cry   
I'll wash my bloody hands and   
We'll start a new life …_

Phoenix begins jamming, going faster, accompanied by Fred and George. Shouting to the crowd, she sings directly to Cho._  
  
I ripped out   
Her throat   
And called you on the telephone   
To take off   
My disguise   
Just in time to hear you cry _

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine   
The night she died   
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine   
One last time   
Singin'... _
    
    Fred and George join in the lyrics.

_Oh, my love   
Please don't cry   
I'll wash my bloody hands and   
We'll start a new life   
I don't know much at all   
I don't know wrong from right   
All I know is that I love you tonight _
    
    Phoenix smiles a ghastly smile, looking down at Cho who is fidgeting nervously, looking over at a very smug looking Hermione.

_There was   
Police and   
Flashing lights   
The rain came down so hard that night and the   
Headlines read   
A lover died   
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...   
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine   
The night she died   
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine   
One last time   
Singin'... _
    
    Fred and George join in the chorus once more.

_Oh, my love   
Please don't cry   
I'll wash my bloody hands and   
We'll start a new life   
I don't know much at all   
I don't know wrong from right   
All I know is that I love you tonight   
  
Tonight _
    
    Phoenix stops playing and walks down towards Harry and Cho, looking a very upset looking Harry straight in the eyes.

_She dropped you off, I followed her home   
Then I, I stood outside her bedroom window   
Standing over her, she begged me not to do   
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you _

Phoenix starts up the beat once more, singing.

_Oh, my love   
Please don't cry   
I'll wash my bloody hands and   
We'll start a new life   
I don't know much at all   
I don't know wrong from right   
All I know is that I love you tonight _

_Tonight_
    
    After screaming out the last verse, Phoenix stepped back and surveyed the crowd. All the anger and hatred she felt for Cho and Harry completely abandoned her body. The crowd observed her and the twins silently. Not knowing whether to clap or not.

Phoenix grinned and bowed as the curtain lowered. "Love you too Hogwarts!"

As Phoenix and the twins walked down the stage, leaving the other band to confusedly take over, Ginny went over and awkwardly congratulated them.

"Uh, good song?" Ginny smiled, giving Phoenix a small hug, who returned it and laughed.

"No no, just getting a little revenge Ginny." Phoenix smiled and nodded her head towards the approaching Harry and Cho, Hermione not too far behind.

"What the hell was that?" Cho shrieked at Phoenix, not as confident as she'd like to be.

Phoenix snapped her gum in an annoyed manner and rolled her eyes, looking up at Fred and George who were grinning.

"We were just singing a good old fashioned love song." George grinned, causing Phoenix and Fred to laugh.

"It wasn't funny!" Harry growled, speaking up. He was holding Cho's hand. 

"Was that song directed to us Malfoy?" Harry spat and Phoenix stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed at him calling her Malfoy.

"It's just a fucking song Potter, chill out!" Phoenix spat and Cho huffed and began to laugh, throwing her hands at her side.

"Oh a laugh? Threatening to kill me, that's a hoot!" Cho growled, giving Phoenix an evil glare.

"Yeah, well, I found it rather humourous." Phoenix narrowed her eyes on Cho and a voice came up from behind Harry and Cho, startling them.

"So did I!" Hermione smiled, her arms also crossed over her chest.

"Hermione?" Harry asked flabbergasted and Cho fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Come on Harry, let's go." Cho grabbed Harry's arm and started to lead him off.

"No no, please stay, let's all have a chat." Ron stepped forward, blocking their paths.

Phoenix, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins stood around Cho and Harry in an effective blocking circle.

"I think it's time we cleared the air with some truth, don't you Cho?" Hermione asked smugly, causing Cho to back up into Fred, trying to retreat.

"Hermione? What are you doing? Cho, what is she talking about?" Harry asked Cho, he seemed very confused. Phoenix raised a brow at this, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I don't know; she's a crazy bitch!" Cho snapped and Ron growled, taking a step forward. Harry stopped him and turned to look at Cho.

"Cho, why would you call Hermione that? She's one of my best friends!" Harry said hurt and shocked.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Cho moaned, pacing about in circles.

"Want us to get a mug of butterbeer for Harry, Cho? It should be wearing off quickly, shouldn't it?" Hermione said, advancing upon Cho, who looked like a wounded bird.

"Wearing off? What's going on?" Harry demanded. He looked as though he was about to faint.

"Tell him Cho, or I will!" Hermione threatened but Cho fought back.

"There's nothing to tell Mudblood!" Cho hissed and Phoenix advanced forward and slapped Cho full across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ call her a mudblood you slut-faced bitch!" Phoenix shouted in anger. 

The word _mudblood_ struck a cord in her as she had been called that many times before, and she felt that no one deserved to be called such a horrible word, least of all Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Phoenix surprised and somewhat grateful. Ron and the twins looked at her with pride and awe. Both Harry and Ginny looked shocked and Cho lay on the ground in a crumpled heap, holding her face, crying.

Phoenix took in a deep breath and stepped back. She hadn't meant to hit her that hard. 

Harry knelt down and lifted up Cho's face. It was red and swollen. 

"What did you do Cho?" Harry asked, he could feel his head starting to spin.

"I didn't want to lose you." Cho choked, lowering her head, sobbing once more.

"She used an amorous potion on you Harry. She slipped it into your butterbeer." Hermione stepped forward, producing a vial from her purse. 

"I analysed the drink after taking a drink from your mug at the Hogshead. I was disguised as Pavarti." Hermione said somewhat guiltily as both Harry and Ron's eyes widened.

"I was under a spell?" Harry looked up at Hermione and then back down at Cho. He felt so used.

"I wasn't able to discover its full ingredients until yesterday. I gave her the opportunity to tell you yesterday, but she did not." Hermione scolded, looking down at Cho in disgust.

"Your actions, how you treated Ron, me, Phoenix…" Hermione looked up at the stone faced redhead and then continued, "these actions were not your own. You were under the influence of the love spell." Hermione sighed and then stepped back.

Cho looked up with tears in her eyes and then got up and broke through Fred and George and ran out of the gym. Everyone was staring at her, not quite sure what had happened. Harry looked up at Phoenix who stood still with a stony expression on her face.

"Phoenix, I…" Harry trailed off as Phoenix stormed out of the hall in the opposite direction.

"Phoenix?" Ginny cried and took off after Phoenix but George caught her and shook his head and leaned her up against Fred, who held her shoulders gently as George took off to find Phoenix.

Harry sat on the ground, dejected and downtrodden when he saw a hand extended downwards to him

"Come on Harry, let's go get a glass of water, untainted water." Ron smiled and Harry smiled back weakly, taking his hand and helping himself up. Hermione smiled and walked on the other side of Harry as they walked to the refreshment table.

"Ron, I am so sorry." Harry sighed and Ron shook his head.

"Forget about it mate. You can pay me back in the form of an essay for Potions class." Ron smiled and both Harry and Hermione began to laugh.

Ginny smiled sadly and then looked up at Fred who was grinning.

"Why wasn't I allowed to go comfort her?" Ginny asked. Had her being in the hospital for a week lost her her friendship with Phoenix? Was she now being replaced with Fred and George?

"'Cause you have to stay here for this." Fred smiled and squeezed Ginny's shoulder as a silent brooding figure stepped out onto the stage. 

Draco stood silently on the stage, his white-blonde hair was tucked behind his ears and he was wearing a black suit with a silk red tie, much like the suit that Phoenix had been wearing.

_Do all Malfoy's dress alike?_ Ginny thought to herself with a small smile as Draco came out on stage with a guitar, an ordinary guitar and a stool. Sitting down on it, Draco smiled as he applied a sonorous charm to his throat with his wand.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone. Someone how has saved my life in more ways than she could possibly know." Draco smiled and Ginny felt a lump lodge in her throat.

Draco brought his guitar up onto his leg. He had chosen this song because it reminded him of Ginny. As he began to strum out the beat, he looked down at her and smiled.

To anyone else he would seem confident and arrogant, but he was nervous. He had just expressed his heart and soul to an entire crowd of people. It was very uncharacteristic of a Malfoy. He hoped it wouldn't ruin his reputation.

Draco begins to strum the beat softly, singing away in his incredibly soft and sexy voice.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_
    
    The crowd begins to hoot; the girls are squealing, hoping that it is them he is singing about.

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder   
(I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way your hair   
falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling   
towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_
    
    The girls swoon.

_You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder   
(I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland_

Draco finishes. The girls are screaming out of their minds. Swooning against one another, whispering his name. He is their god.

Ginny blushes, smiling to herself as the curtains close.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my little fox."


	26. A Steamy Interlude

**The ****Phoenix**** the Fox and the Dragon**

Book One: In the Den of the Fox

**Chapter 25: Steamy Interludes**

Phoenix ran out of the gym, racing blindly down the halls, tears threatening to stream down her face. Her cheeks felt flushed; her eyes stung; her head ached. To say the least, she was confused and infuriated. 

How dare Cho Chang use them all? How dare Harry Potter fall under her spell?! 

She knew it wasn't completely Harry's fault, but she still felt the anger, the pain.

"Phoenix!" A deep breathless voice called, echoing throughout the hallway, vibrating off the thin walls. It was George. 

He had followed her out of the gym and found her sitting down on the floor, huddled between two Greek statues near one of the many staircases. George frowned as he saw the willowy redhead's face distort and alternate between moments of pure anger and grief. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, as well as prepared to tear Harry Potter a new arse hole.

"Nix," George whispered as he sat down beside the distraught girl and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Phoenix feebly tried to nudge his arm away and turn her head, but George gently grabbed her chin and turned her face up towards his.

"Phoenix, it's alright to cry," George said softly as he looked down into her stormy grey eyes. Phoenix felt her resolve melt away as her eyes began to water and her lower lip began to tremble.

"It was Cho all along, never you," George smiled, whispering. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. He had never seen Phoenix so upset before, and he felt an undeniable need to comfort her and make her feel safe and secure.

"Crying is a sign of weakness," Phoenix croaked with feeling, trying to contain the flow of emotions that threatened to break free.

"Hiding your feelings is a sign of insecurity. How can you be considered strong if you are hiding?" George responded with a small grin on his face.

Phoenix sniffed and tried to smile, looking up into George's soft brown eyes. George had become one of her closest friends and it was amazing to her how he and Fred, who were absolute pranksters, could become the sweetest most reliable people that she had come to know. But no matter how hard the big redheaded Weasley tried, Phoenix was still torn up inside. 

"I don't know if I can forgive him," Phoenix faltered, her voice quavering as she spoke, revealing the intimate thoughts that plagued her mind.

Phoenix sighed, slumping her shoulders forward, and then looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. "I know it wasn't completely his fault and I know it's horrible that I can't see it that way, but I don't think I can ever trust him again."

George let out his own deep sigh and wrapped both his arms around Phoenix and gave her a tender hug. "You'll trust him again Phoenix. It just takes time. It takes time for the heart to mend." George held her close as she looked up into his eyes.

"I just don't want to feel this way anymore Goe. I want it all to go away." A single tear rolled down her delicate cheek. 

Everything in her life had become a soap opera: her mother's death, her separation from her friends back home, her falling for a boy who threw her away like a used rag; it was all too much for her to bear at once.

"It will," George confirmed, drawing Phoenix closer, hoping that if he held her tight enough and long enough, her pain would go away; he could hug her problems and worries away. 

Phoenix shook her head, not willing to believe the words that George spoke and rested her head on the crook of his neck. 

George responded, startled by the close contact and swallowed hard. His heart had started to pick up the pace. Now he finally realized what he was doing, holding an incredibly beautiful girl that he had not formulated a true assessment of yet. It was true that he thought Phoenix was cool and a super friend, someone who was fun to hang out with, to have a butterbeer with and take out dancing. But was there more? He felt a connection with Phoenix that he had never felt with any other woman. Looking down into her light stormy grey eyes he saw something familiar; he saw home.

"Help me George. Make it go away," Phoenix pleaded, looking up desperately into George's eyes. She wanted an escape; she wanted an excuse.

George closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he found that he had lowered his head closer to Phoenix's and that their lips were almost touching. Phoenix's lips were parted and he could smell the cream sickle scent of her lip gloss. The heat from their parted lips became almost unbearable as George shifted his weight and lightly touched his hand to her cheek.

"Help me forget," Phoenix whispered again, closing her eyes as she felt George's hand caress her face as his lips inched closer to hers. Just then she felt something hot press against her forehead; it was George's forehead. He sighed loudly.

"Phoenix, you need to talk to Harry." Phoenix frowned and looked up into his deep brown eyes. She could see the inner turmoil and confusion reflected in his eyes; hear the uneasiness in his voice. Just as she was about to reply, another deep voice echoed throughout the hallways and interrupted her thoughts.

"George, Phoenix? Is everything alright?" Fred asked as he drew closer to the huddled pair. Phoenix and George quickly disengaged themselves from one another and hastily stood up. Fred thought nothing of it as he leaned down to hugged Phoenix.

"Are you ok Nix?" Fred asked genuinely concerned and Phoenix smiled. Fred was an absolute sweetheart.

"I'll be fine, thank you Fred." Phoenix looked up at George momentarily and they both averted each other's gaze.

Fred, once more unobservant, grabbed Phoenix's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze and led her down the hall. 

"I think this calls for a drink. What do you say?" Both Phoenix and George laughed at this and nodded their heads; they could use a drink after what had almost happened. 

The trio took off down the hallway, heading towards the secret exit to Hogsmeade, two of them more confused than they had been before. When they reached the Hogshead, Phoenix slid into the booth taking a seat beside Fred as George took the other side. The two had failed to look each other in the eyes since Fred found them and even Fred was beginning to wonder what was up with the two of them. 

Swallowing hard, Phoenix was determined to push the image of her and George almost kissing from her mind. Taking up a good stout butterbeer, Phoenix began to ramble on about DADA class and music, anything that would divert her mind from Harry, and now George. 

Phoenix smiled to herself. Fred and George were two of the coolest people she knew here and they were quickly becoming her dearest friends. She was determined now more than ever that she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

"What the bloody blue blazes is he doing here?" Fred growled as he nodded his head towards the bar. 

There at the bar sat Lucius Malfoy, having a drink with a tall white-haired man. Far more disturbing that that was the fact that Lucius was actually laughing and patting the other man's back. Phoenix craned her neck to see, a frown forming on her small rosy lips.

"Uncle Lucius? Who is he with?" Phoenix asked as the words quickly died in her mouth. Just as soon as she had asked, Lucius' white-haired companion turned his head to survey the room, allowing for a better view of his face. It was Kain Ragnorok. Phoenix whipped her head back and looked up at George with a startled expression.

"What?" George asked but Phoenix's attention was averted by a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Phoenix?" A voice called out of nowhere, startling Phoenix. It was Hermione Granger, who had materialized out of nowhere, catching Phoenix and the twins off guard. She had silently approached the trio from the other end of the bar, unobserved.

Phoenix looked down at the waif-like Gryffindor and smiled. Phoenix had really started to grow fond of this girl in the past week. She was incredibly brilliant and an amazing friend and she hadn't quite dismissed Phoenix for the North American drama queen like everyone else had.

"Hi Hermione! Did you want to join us for a butterbeer?" Phoenix invited the shy girl, unaware that she had just called Granger by her first name, and also forgetting momentarily about her joyous uncle conversing with the mysterious Kain Ragnorok.

"No thank you Phoenix." Hermione fidgeted with her hands. Phoenix frowned at this, looking over Hermione's shoulder for Ron. He was nowhere in sight.

"Hermione!" Fred and George greeted in unison.

"George. Fred." Hermione nodded a greeting to the twins and then turned her attention back towards Phoenix. 

"I'm actually here to ask you for a favour Phoenix," Hermione said with a blush in her cheeks. Phoenix frowned momentarily, but then quickly replaced her frown with a light-hearted smile. She was far too suspicious of people at times; it was a Malfoy trait.

"Sure, what is it?" Phoenix asked and Hermione stepped back and pointed to a table behind her in the corner of the bar.

"Could you please talk with him?" Hermione pointed to the sad looking boy sitting at the table alone. It was Harry Potter. "He feels so bad about what he did. It wasn't completely his fault," Hermione said nervously and with emotion. She was trying to help an upset friend.

Phoenix opened her mouth and then closed it, looking down at her butterbeer in her hands. She wanted to talk to him, to bitch him out for everything he did to her; to tell him how much he had hurt her. But she was also afraid that she would cry, or worse yet, forgive him and fall under his spell and get hurt all over again. She had enough hurt in her life; she needed stability.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Phoenix whispered softly, still looking down into her drink. Hermione nodded her head in empathetic understanding and turned around to join Harry at the table. As she left to go Phoenix turned her head and called out to Hermione.

"Tell him I need more time." Hermione turned around and smiled, nodding her head, pleased at what she could get.

Phoenix turned around and sighed, holding her glass in her hands so tight that it wore welts into the palms of her hands.

"'Nix, you're gonna have to talk with him some time," Fred said with sympathy in his voice as he leaned down and gave her a soft nudge with his elbow. Phoenix merely nodded her head and looked down into her drink.

"Miss Malfoy?" A soft deep voice woke Phoenix from her thoughts and Phoenix looked up into a vast green-blue sea.

"Nice to see you my dear, where is your cousin?" Kain Ragnorok asked with a soft smile on his lips, a smile that never quite reached his bright aqua-green eyes.

"Uh, he's at school," Phoenix said in half awe. The man was bloody gorgeous and was talking to her as if they were old acquaintances. Phoenix momentarily diverted her attention to the bar. Her uncle was gone. She wondered what kind of business Ragnorok and her uncle had together.

"Hmm, well it was lovely seeing you again Phoenix. Please give Draco my regards," Kain said with a polite smile and a nod of the head to the others at the table as he swiftly turned around and walked out of the bar.

"You two close?" George asked Phoenix with an eyebrow raised.

"I've met him a few times," Phoenix said with her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. What business did her uncle and the leader of an anti-Death Eater army have?

"Damn, now your uncle's gone. Wonder what he and that German bloke were talking about?" Fred commented, reading Phoenix's mind.

"I dunno," Phoenix bit her lip out of nervous habit, "but I intend to find out."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius Malfoy had rarely experienced true happiness in his life. His marriage, the birth of his son, these were mere formalities; ordinary goals for ordinary men. 

When he became a Death Eater he was finally proud. He felt accomplished. Lord Voldemort had showed him how he could be special, how his blood was pure and that he was in fact far more important and superior than most wizards. When Voldemort chose Lucius to be one of his very few confidents, he felt joy, a type of euphoric and almost sexual joy. The only time he felt pleasure was when he was serving the great Dark Lord, gaining wealth, power and prestige. The Dark Lord was his master, his source of true happiness, and now Lucius was finally close to his ultimate goal: Voldemort's chosen disciple. Ironically enough, it had all come to pass by the most unlikely of characters: the Dragoon General, Kain Ragnorok. It was like having Dumbledore hand over the keys to Hogwarts.

Kain, for his own unknown reasons, helped Lucius in his goal to get rid of his only rival: Julienne Helios, formerly the most favoured of all Voldemort's disciples. The defeat of Helios was a moment of celebration for Lucius Malfoy, and for once, he was going to share this victory, this moment of triumph and celebration with his son, Draco. 

Draco had actually helped bring Lucius' dream to fruition. Although Lucius had never truly loved his son, he saw much of himself in Draco, and yet so much of his wife in his only son as well. Draco could be cold, calculating and pompous, yet he was prone to be weak like his mother Narcissa. Nonetheless, Lucius' son had accomplished what Lucius had sent him out to do: act as a liaison between himself and Ragnorok. Lucius decided that in conjunction with Draco's other recent accomplishments, such as his exemplar marks last term and his unprompted attempts at infiltrating the Weasley clan, he would pay his son a charitable visit.

Lucius, a former alumni of Hogwarts and a devout Slytherin, also knew some of the secret passages in and out of Hogwarts. He often saw his younger sister Athenia and that idiot best friend of hers sneaking down the hidden corridors towards Hogsmeade, giggling to themselves, thinking that they were those atrocious Marauders.

_Purebloods!_ Lucius rolled his eyes as he descended into entrance of the corridors. The Marauders were purebloods, yet each one of them betrayed their family name.

Lucius lifted his nose up at the dank earthly scent of the passage. Why had his sister come down here so often with that disgraceful boy? As thick as thieves they were, and he hated it. Perhaps it was because of the company she kept, or the fact that she no longer looked up to him and worshipped him like she had before when they were young children. What had changed? Even Lucius didn't know how to answer that question.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny wandered back to her room in a daze. She was pretty sure Draco had just sung a song for her, one that insinuated that he found her sexy.

After the song she had waited for Draco to join her, but he did not. He didn't even return to the gym. He had completely disappeared. To add further insult to injury, Fred ran off to find Phoenix and George, and the Dream Team had taken off to Merlin knew where, thus Ginny was left all alone once more.

Still bewildered by the song and upset at her friends abandoning her, Ginny headed back to her room, determined to sleep off the whole ordeal. Upon returning to her room, she noticed that her portrait door was ajar. Thinking Phoenix was in the room; Ginny shrugged her shoulders and pushed open the door.

Ginny gasped as she stepped into her room to find it illuminated by hundreds of floating candles. Her room was positively glowing with the radiance of the candles. Walking up the stairs in awe, Ginny lifted her nose to the air as she could smell a wonderful floral scent; it was roses. Bringing her hands to her mouth, Ginny suppressed another gasp as something on the floor by her feet caught her eye: a path of rose petals had been strewn on the floor from the top of the stairs, leading to her bed where both white and red rose petals had been adorned all over her bed.

"Virginia." 

Ginny could hear a soft deep voice from behind her as soft music began to play in the background. Ginny spun around to discover no one. Frowning, Ginny turned back to face the bed, but then a soft breeze swept past her face that sent shivers up her spine. Ginny looked over at the window and there he stood.

Draco stood silently in front of the window and then with slow deliberate movements, stepped through the large glass valance, casting his cloak onto a nearby chair. He was wearing the black pin-stripped suit he had worn at the concert with his tie hanging perfectly in place. His hair was no longer slicked back. He had been letting it grow and it had now reached well down past his neck onto his shoulders. It hung in wisps over his eyes, adding more mystery to his already mysterious eyes. The pale white blonde hair juxtaposed his dark grey eyes and soft pink lips that were curved into a mischievous smile. In his hand was a single white rose.

"I know that white roses signify friendship and red ones signify love, but red does not go with your hair and complexion," Draco grinned as he walked towards the stunned Virginia. 

"I think that white exemplifies you purity and beauty," Draco breathed as he stepped behind Virginia, rubbing the tip of the rose along her cheek.

Ginny turned around, her mouth open, ready to speak, but Draco placed his fingers over her lips and shook his head, shushing her. Grinning, he glided his soft hands, palms flat, along her bare shoulders and arms and then tightened his grasp on her as he drew her in towards him, lifting her up off of the ground as he crushed his lips against hers.

"No talking my love. This night is all for you," he smiled as he drew her up into his arms and carried her towards her bed. "Only you."

Draco lowered Ginny down onto the bed and stood back, looking down on her, admiring her. She lay sprawled on the bed in her simple black dress, her chest rising and falling, her hair tousled and curly, framing her face. He lips were parted; her cheeks were rosy and flushed.

Draco smiled as he leaned down and softly slid his hand down the front of her dress, then brought both hands to her sides, inching his hands down her thighs all the way down to her exposed calves. Slipping his hands up the slit of her dress, he began to slip her dress up over her legs, up her mid thighs, up over her panties and settled at her waist.

"Draco, what are you-" Ginny breathed as Draco cut her off with a kiss, sucking whatever air she had in her lungs and whatever questions she had on her lips.

Draco slowly brought his hands down onto her shoulders, pulling down the flimsy straps that held the top part of the dress in place. Leaning down, he began to kiss at the base of her neck, sending trails of kisses down her collarbone to the top of her cleavage. Looking down at her, Draco smiled as he saw her with her eyes closed, breathing heavily. He decided to tease her more by trailing his tongue back up her collarbone towards her neck, gently biting and sucking on her tender flesh.

She whimpered as his tongue played minstrel to her flesh. She could feel the hot moistness of his tongue and breath as he tasted her soft delicate skin. Slowly, he began to rubs his tongue down towards her chest, in between her cleavage; slowly pulling down the straps of her dress in the process, exposing her small, perky chest.

Draco stopped and looked up at Ginny. Her eyes were wide open: shocked, embarrassed and highly turned on.

"You are so beautiful," Draco smiled lovingly and returned to her chest, running the tips of his fingers over her sensitive flesh, causing her to arch her back and moan. Draco felt himself get excited with every moan and whimper she made. Having thoroughly explored her chest with his fingers – rubbing, squeezing, tugging – he decided that his mouth should have a turn.

Ginny bucked wildly as she felt Draco's hot wet tongue touch her exposed nipple as his hand gentle massaged her other breast. Draco smiled to himself and he nibbled lightly, causing Ginny to cry out. Draco moved to the other nipple, repeating the same action. Ginny's hand reached out and her fingers entwined in his long soft hair, tugging it, causing him to wince in momentary pain as she pulled his face up to hers and explored his tongue with hers.

Draco growled in his throat as Ginny snaked one hand through his hair as the other grabbed his tie and yanked it off, ripping a few buttons off of his shirt in the process. Draco sat up, taking Ginny onto his lap as she ground her petite body against his, her taunt nipples rubbing against the silk fabric of his silk shirt, causing them to both moan in pleasure. Ginny reached her tiny fingers up to his chest and tore off his silk shirt, running her smooth fingers over his bare chest, causing him to moan out loud.

Draco could feel himself grow harder as Ginny began to wriggle on his lap, thrusting her bare chest into his. He couldn't take it any long so he threw her back down onto the bed, pinning her arms up over her head. Ginny breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling from her laboured breathing. Draco grabbed the rest of her dress and slipped it off of her, running his hand up her inner thigh and up over her stomach.

Forcing his weight on her, Ginny began to struggle as Draco lay on top of her, grinding himself against her.

"No, I don't think so," Draco whispered huskily in Ginny's ear as he slowly and painfully raised himself up off of the naked and writhing redhead.

Ginny looked up at Draco, confused and worried. Did he not want her?

"Believe me, I _want_ to do _that_!" Draco growled, reading her thoughts as his soft hands glided over her taunt skin. "But this night is about you." Draco gave her one of his cocky smirks and crawled down her body.

Shocked, Ginny tried to sit up as Draco crawled in between her legs, spreading them open and pushing them upwards.

"No," Ginny cried as she brought a hand in between her legs, covering her exposed flesh.

Draco batted her hand away effortlessly and crawled back up her body, planting a reassuring kiss on her lips as his fingers spread apart her womanhood, rubbing gently at her sensitive flesh, causing her to cry out as he captured her lips with his.

"Trust me," he whispered in her ear and then looked in her deep brown eyes.

She nodded her head, seeing only love in his gorgeous grey eyes. Letting go of all control, Ginny returned his kiss with fervor, entwining her fingers in his hair as their tongues dueled.

"Trust me baby," Draco whispered again, giving Ginny one last smoldering kiss and then slid back down her body, in between her shaky legs.

Ginny moaned as his lips and tongue explored her body, making her feel sensations she had never dreamed of. It was magical; it was perfect.

"Draconius Malfoy!"

Draco's heart leaped into his throat as he heard his father's voice. Scrabbling to his feet, Draco threw the blankets over Ginny, who whimpered in terror. Standing in the middle of Ginny Weasley's room with just his pants on and his hair tousled from foreplay, Draco had never been so scared of getting caught snogging with a girl before. Not because he was ashamed of Ginny, but afraid of what someone would do to her if they found out, especially his father.

"Father?" Draco swallowed hard. His voice was almost a whisper. Explanations were forming in his head to explain to his father why he was heavy petting (and more) with a Weasley, but none of them sounded quite convincing enough.

Perplexed, Draco squinted his eyes in the dark, trying to adjust to the lack of light, trying to spot his father. He was nowhere to be found.

"Wha?" Draco mouthed in confusion as a glowing red orb appeared before him, floating in front of eyes. It was a Tracking Orb.

"Draco, where are you?" A voice emitted from the orb. It was his father. His father had sent the orb out to find him. 

"Why are you in the Gryffindor tower?" His father's angry voice boomed out of the tiny glass orb. 

Luckily, for Draco, his father was not using the green orb that projected a vision of the other person. At least Draco hoped he wasn't using that orb, or he would be seeing his father and his father would be seeing him. He assumed his father would not like his face floating down the halls of Hogwarts, so he chose the red nameless and faceless orb instead.

"I'm spying on Potter," Draco said hastily, looking back at the very worried and startled Ginny who had the covers pulled up to her chin. She was frowning at Draco, but Draco shook his head at her in annoyance.

_Why does she have to assume that I would do that?_

"Potters at Hogsmeade Draco," Lucius said suspiciously as the orb floated threateningly before him.

"I'm trying to get in his room," Draco said quickly. He was a fast thinker and a fast talker.

"Oh," Lucius said somewhat shocked and then pleased. "Good job Draco. But I'd like you to abort your attempt at the moment and come see me in your room." And with that the red orb glowed an eerie blood red colour and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Draco coughed as he inhaled the puff of smoke and then turned around to look at Ginny, who still had the blankets wrapped around her.

"I have to-"

"Go. I know," Ginny finished his sentence, sighing and then lowered the sheets.

Draco grinned and then bounced onto the bed surprising Ginny and then grabbed his shirt, buttoning up what buttons he had left on it.

"I'll come back after. Wait up for me?" Draco smiled his charming smile and before Ginny could reply, he took her face in his hands and gave her a long smoldering kiss.

"I love you," he said as he grabbed his robes and disappeared through the window he had earlier come in through.

"I love you too Draco," Ginny said sadly and then added, "Be safe my love."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco ran back to the Slytherin towers and slipped in through the common room, thinking it would be best not to sneak back into his own room when his father was waiting.

Adjusting his robes and feebly trying to hide the fact that his shirt was missing a good four buttons and that his tie was back at Ginny's room, along with his composure, Draco quietly mouthed the password for his room and stepped inside.

When he entered the room he saw his father reclining on a leather chair in the foyer. He had his silver embossed cane in one hand and a book of the Dark Arts in the other. He also had a fire stoking in the fireplace. It looked like a scene out of a movie. With the book in hand, Lucius looked up with a grin on his face. He looked amused. He looked as though he were about to read a tale from the Dark Arts book.

"And young Draco returns. Sit down my boy. Tell me about your day," Lucius said, putting down the book and patting at the leather sofa beside him.

A little unnerved and confused at Lucius' calmness as well as his joyous mood, Draco obediently sat down on the sofa, a little a ways from his father.

"Take off your robe and stay a while," Lucius laughed, gesturing at Draco who had his robes done up tightly around him.

His father was laughing. This was odd. Without thinking, Draco took off his robes, forgetting about his buttonless shirt.

"Did more besides spy on Potter tonight?" Lucius grinned, pointing at Draco's shirt.

Again, with the smiling. Why was his father so happy? Normally Lucius would have been very suspicious at that.

"Had an encounter with Parkinson I presume?" Lucius outright chortled.

Draco was at a loss for words, so he nodded his head numbly.

"Come on boy, you are only young once. Why has the cat caught your tongue? Speak up boy!" Lucius grinned and removed a small purse from his inner robe pocket. It was a small black purse with gold strings tying it together.

"This is for helping me with my negotiations with Ragnorok. He was very pleased with your service, as am I." Lucius handed the bag over to Draco and dropped it in his outstretched hand.

Draco thanked his father and then opened the bag. He was expectant to find galleons, but there was no money. Instead, inside was a small golden key with the number 17 written on it.

"That is a key to special account at Gringotts. In that vault there is a present for you: a token of my appreciation. You have served me well son." Lucius smiled a genuine smile. Draco returned the smile. It was one of the very few times his father had called him son.

Lucius sat up and leaned on his cane, which was there for not just mere aesthetic purposes.

"Helios is gone now and the weak link has been taken out of the Order. I have you and Ragnorok to thank for that, but especially you, for your reasons were not selfish and were motivated out of filial loyalty, and that is something I have always respected about you Draco."

Draco winced. He respects him for it, but can he not love him for it?

"I am going on business," Lucius paused, looking down at his son who was still sitting on the sofa, "and I would like you to keep an eye and an ear out for what's going on around Hogwarts while I am gone. It's very important business that I must attend to, but I still am worried about what will be going on here while I am gone," Lucius sighed and set his cane aside and grabbed his robes and threw them on.

"I still do not trust Ragnorok. He did me a great service, I grant him that, but I am still suspicious of the man and his true aims." Lucius grabbed his cane and looked at Draco with serious expression on his face.

"I would like you to keep in contact with him. I told him that I would still like to keep a liaison with him through you. I want you to keep track of his actions, what he says, et cetera," Lucius sniffed and removed the serious look from his face and grinned once more.

"Well I shall let you get back to your "spying" and shall converse with you in a month's time when I get back from my trip." Lucius winked, shocking Draco even more, for his father was hinting at him to go back to snogging the girl he was with earlier, implying his father knew he was lying about spying on Potter.

"Goodnight Draco. Keep up with your studies." Lucius nodded his head as he headed for the door.

"Goodnight father," Draco called out as the portrait door closed, leaving Draco wondering how his father can get in and out of Hogwarts so easily.

Draco shook his head and looked at the purse in his hand and took out the key, examining it. He'd have to find out what this present is later. Returning the key to the purse, Draco grabbed his robes and ran up the stairs, locking the purse in his bureau drawer. Throwing on his robes, he opened his window and headed back to his beloved.

When Draco returned to Ginny's room, the window was open. As he stepped inside, he whispered Ginny's name but found that she had fallen fast asleep on the bed.

Just then he heard the door to Ginny's room swing open and Phoenix stumble into the room.

"Phoenix?" Draco whispered, standing over Ginny's bed.

Phoenix looked up. She looked drunk. She had been hanging out with the Weasley twins again.

"Dragon?" Phoenix attempted to whisper, but it sounded more like shouting.

"Ginny's sleeping!" Draco hissed and Phoenix shot her hands up to her mouth in a dramatic gesture.

"Whoops!" Phoenix whispered and then looked up at Draco in his opened robe with his open shirt.

"Coming by for a quickie?" Phoenix grinned and stumbled back a couple of steps.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you should sleep in my room," Draco offered.

"Yes, perhaps," Phoenix said sarcastically. Phoenix was being booted out of her room for a booty call.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked and Phoenix turned around and waved her hand in the air as she stumbled back out the portrait door.

"I'm good as gold!" She slurred and disappeared out the door.

Draco thought he should feel bad for kicking his cousin out of her room, but he didn't. Taking off his robes and shirt and pants, Draco draped his clothes on Phoenix's bed and climbed into bed with Ginny, clad only in his silk boxers.

Spooning up behind Ginny, who was still naked, Draco encircled his arms around her waist and petted her smooth ivory skin softly as he heard her whisper his name and he buried his face into her neck, smelling her hair.

"I'm here luv."

Ginny smiled and stretched in his arms and held his arms that encircled her waist. "You came back," she whispered, turning her sleepy head around, kissing him softly and chastely on the lips. 

"I'll always come back for you," he whispered in return, kissing the back of her neck, as they both settled into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoenix sat up in Draco's bed and tried to run over several different pain relieving spells in her head. She couldn't, for the foggiest reason, remember a spell that cured headaches, or more aptly, hangovers.

Getting up out of bed, she opened her cousin's bureau drawer and took out his potions kit. Light-headed and dizzy, Phoenix could barely make out the colours, let alone what type of potions they were. Sighing softly, as to not cause more pain to her brain, Phoenix placed the kit back in the drawer and closed it.

_Can't ask Gin for a pick me up since she's snogging with Dragon, so I might as well go to the Infirmary._

Phoenix mused to herself as she grabbed her robes and threw them over her silk pajamas. At the moment she didn't care if she wasn't in proper uniform attire. It was four in the morning and her head felt as though it was going to crack open.

Wandering aimlessly down the halls, Phoenix brought her hand up to her mouth to suppress a yawn, but it was too late. After fighting a sequence of yawns, Phoenix squinted her eyes as she passed by one of the huge windows that lined the halls towards the hospital. It was still dark out and the moon was shinning through. Thank Merlin it wasn't daylight.

Rounding the corner to the entrance to the hospital, Phoenix started wondering if Lupin was a werewolf right now, or did he take his medication straight through and now he was human? Shaking her head, Phoenix pushed open the doors to an empty infirmary room.

No one in their right mind would be here at four a.m. on a Sunday. Phoenix groaned, rubbing her head, coming to the realization that she would have to find the proper potion on her own.

Just as Phoenix was about to open a medicine cabinet, she heard the door creak open. Expectant to find Ms. Pomprey behind her, Phoenix turned around and let out a hiss of shock. It was Harry.

"Phoenix?" Harry said, equally shocked.

"Harry?" Phoenix responded, not quite sure how to react to seeing her former love interest.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, not quite suspicious, but more so concerned. 

"I have a headache," Phoenix answered and then added with trepidation, "and I can't remember any pain relieving spells, so I though I'd come here." 

Harry smiled and walked over to where Phoenix was standing. "There are potions for that, but they lock the medicine cabinets here, so you couldn't get the right potions if you knew them." 

Phoenix nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, but I hadn't figured that at four in the morning on a Sunday that no one would be here," Phoenix laughed at herself. 

 "I think I can help, if you let me." Phoenix looked up startled at Harry's offer of assistance. He looked so concerned for her, with his big green eyes staring deeply into her grey ones, his glasses slipping off of his delicate nose. 

"Uh…ok," Phoenix relented as the pain was getting to be almost unbearable.

Harry smiled and took out his wand and pointed it at Phoenix.

"Whoa! What are you gonna do with that?" Phoenix asked in alarm, covering her face. She hadn't brought her wand with her. She was rarely seen with it. A habit she should really get herself out of.

"I know a spell. Trust me." Harry looked down at her with such sincerity in his eyes that Phoenix felt her resolve to not forgive the boy melt away.

Phoenix closed her eyes tight as she heard Harry chant a spell:

_"Cephalalgia alleviate!"_

Phoenix opened her eyes, blinking her eyes rapidly, staring at the wand that seemed affixed in between her eyes. Harry sheepishly grinned and brought wand back and Phoenix stared at him confused for a while.

"It's gone!" Phoenix gasped. The pain was gone.

"I told you you could trust me!" Harry smiled and hid his wand back into the folds of his robes once more.

Phoenix still stood shocked, rubbing at her temples. "That was amazing, thanks Potter!"

Harry frowned at Phoenix calling him Potter. "Listen Phoenix, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I didn't want it to go down like that. I really care about y-"

"Save it _Harry_," Phoenix stressed his first name and sighed, "I know that it wasn't your fault, but I can't forgive you quite yet."

"I understand," Harry said with his head lowered. He really did look like a boy, so hurt and innocent. Phoenix wanted to reach out and capture his lips with hers and kiss away his and her worries alike, but that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't leave herself vulnerable again.

"It will pass," Phoenix said quietly and Harry looked up at her, perplexed.

"The Cho incident, us being estranged, these issues will pass and maybe we can hang out the way we used to," Phoenix added hopefully.

"Do you promise?" Harry asked hopefully. He was so sweet and innocent for a boy who had gone through so much hardship in his life.

"I can't promise that it'll be the same," Phoenix sighed. "I hope it does, but right now we have to settle with what we have."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"A friendship of sorts?" Phoenix offered and Harry shook his head.

"It's all I can give right now," Phoenix said with sincere regret and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"I miss you though," Harry looked up with his beautiful green eyes, placing his hand on top of hers, caressing it gently.

_I miss you too_, Phoenix screamed in her mind, wishing that she could forgive easily, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you for the spell Harry," Phoenix whispered as she took her hand off his shoulder and moved towards the door, walking out of the Infirmary back to her cousin's room, with her heart weighing her down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Phoenix woke up with not her head pounding, but her heart pounding. Had Harry Potter admitted that he liked her and missed her, or had she dreamed that? Had she also dreamed that she walked out on him and didn't admit her own feelings, or was that real?

Phoenix groaned and grabbed her bathrobe and headed towards the Prefect washroom. If Draco got her room, she got his shower.

After a quick shower and change, applying makeup to her face, Phoenix came out of the washroom and almost bumped right into her cousin.

"You take a long time in the washroom," Draco commented wryly. He looked to be in a good mood. _He must have had a good snog with Ginny._

"No longer than you Romeo!" Phoenix retorted back, handing Draco and extra towel she had taken with her.

As Draco walked into the washroom, he turned around with a genuine smile on his face. "Did you want come with me to Hogsmeade after practice?"

Phoenix nodded her head, "Sure, what are we doing?"

"I have to go to Gringotts," Draco replied, adjusting his robes.

Phoenix frowned, "Isn't Gringotts closed at night?" Phoenix asked and Draco stopped adjusting his robes and looked up at his cousin.

"You're right. Did you want to go after classes, before dinner then? We could grab a bite to eat there," Draco smiled and Phoenix raised her eyebrows. Did her cousin just say "grab a bite to eat"?

"Sure sounds good. Fill me in on the plans during DADA this afternoon," Phoenix smiled and Draco openly laughed.

"We don't sit together Nix. Besides, I have plans after DADA, so I'll just meet you here after our last class, Care of Magical Creatures."

"Sure Dragon," Phoenix smiled. It was weird, yet highly amusing to see her cousin in such high spirits.

At breakfast, Phoenix had to struggle to keep her eyes open. She hadn't got much sleep last night and when she did get back to Draco's room, her mind was plagued with thoughts of both Harry and George.

Munching on some dry toast, Phoenix looked over at Ginny who sat on her right side. She had been eagerly chewing at her toast throughout breakfast, ignoring eye contact with Phoenix, while Fred and George sat on her left, eagerly scarfing down their breakfast. Harry sat down two seats to the right from Ginny. He occasionally looked over at her and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Phoenix looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang glare at her and then longingly look at Harry who was ignoring her completely. Ron and Hermione would occasionally look over at the raven-haired girl and give her death glares.

_At least he knows she's the bad guy now_, Phoenix thought to herself. What girls did to get the attention of boys! She couldn't believe that Chang would do such a thing and not get in trouble for it.

_Draco__ or Uncle Lucius would have made her pay. I wish I could be as cold as them sometimes,_ Phoenix thought to herself and was about to say something to the quietly eating Ginny, who was eyeing Draco lovingly across the room, when a screech was heard as the owls came soaring through the air, dropping off the morning post or letters from home.

Phoenix raised a brow in the air as she saw a huge owl come soaring her way. Draco raised a brow in unison as he saw the owl soar towards the Gryffindor table. The owl was carrying a letter.

Phoenix grabbed the letter from the large eagle owl's beak, rewarding it with a slice of bread. It was the Malfoy owl and it had delivered her a plain white envelope that it finally and distastefully dropped into her hands in exchange for the slice of bread.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked with a bright smile on her face. 

"It must be from Landoll," Phoenix mused, smiling to herself as she hastily tore the envelope open.

_Phoenix__:_

_Where have you been? It's so hard to get a hold of you. Why can't you have email? Is it all quills and parchments on the __British Isles__?_

Phoenix openly snorted at this, causing the twins and Harry to look at her in an odd, but interested fashion.

I was very pleased to get your letter. I was afraid you had abandoned me altogether. The band misses you – everyone misses you and hope you come back to visit soon. But since you won't, I'll be coming to visit you! That's right,

_March Break baby!_

And it's Battle o' the Bands – in London! Yes, you're reading this correctly with your beautiful grey eyes. Canada's very own, your favourite Chinese punker is making his way to the foggy city!

_I'll be there, in __London__, with the band from March 15th to the 20th. We're staying at the Yorkshire Inn in the __Soho__ district. And you can't weasel your way outta seeing me 'cause I already have the address and phone number for the hotel on the back of a card for the club that we're playing at enclosed in this here letter._

Phoenix giggled as she took out the card that read: Five Shillings (For a Wank) – better known as the Five Shillings. On the back was the address and phone number of the Yorkshire Inn.

The room will be under my name, so just ask for Landoll Chan. You still remember my name, right?

_I hope this letter finds you well and reaches you in time so you can get your cute ass down here to see me play (and to give me a kiss)!_

_Love always,_

_Landoll___

Phoenix hugged the letter close and grinned from ear to ear.

"What did it say?" George asked somewhat suspiciously. Was he jealous? Harry's also looked over, curious as to what the letter was about. In fact, a lot of the Gryffindor's were looking at Phoenix.

"He's coming to London to play on the March Break, in less than a month actually," Phoenix stated and Fred and George brightened.

"He plays?" Fred asked and Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah, he's playing in the Battle of the Bands and he invited me to come see him play. Did you guys want to go?" Phoenix asked and Fred and George nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Are you kidding? Of course we wanna go!" Fred answered and George nodded his head enthusiastically.

"But it will be impossible for you to leave the grounds to go to London for a week!" Hermione added a-matter-of-factly, causing Fred, George, Phoenix's and even Ron's shoulders to slump.

"Aww, Mione, do you have to ruin all the fun?" Ron said as he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.

"You want to go too?" Hermione asked in shock, secretly Phoenix was shocked as well. She didn't know that Ron liked her type of music.

"Anything to get out of here for a week to London!" Ron replied and then added, "Plus I like that type of music. You get used to it hearing Fred and George play it for years! You develop an appreciation!" Ron grinned and Phoenix laughed.

"Could we maybe ask Dumbledore, Mione?" Harry asked, causing Phoenix to be shocked once more. How many people wanted to go to this concert?

"Harry, Dumbledore won't make an exception for us. With exception to Fred and George, we're all sixth years and Ginny's a fifith year!" Hermione was flabbergasted at their apparent need to breach the rules.

"Come on Hermione, don't bring us down. We don't have to go for a week, just a weekend!" George suggested and Fred, Ginny and Ron nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the weekend and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows we go there during the week too!" Harry added and Fred snorted.

"McGonagall knows for sure we go there, and Hagrid!" George nodded his head and Hermione frowned.

"Even so, even if we left on the weekend, how would we get there? We don't have a flying car and it's still too cold and suspicious for us to all take our brooms!" Hermione added logically.

Ron and Ginny lowered their heads, stumped. Fred and George began furiously whispering back and forth to one another and Phoenix looked over at Harry and raised a brow at him. He winked back at her and nodded his head. 

"We apparate!" Fred said, breaking his palaver with his brother.

"You can't apparate in or out of Hogwart grounds," Hermione tried to explain as Harry cut her off.

"Let them explain Mione," Harry said gently and Hermione closed her mouth, sulking to herself. Ron took her hand and caressed it gently.

"George and I can apparate outside of Hogsmeade and we can get a port key for the rest of you," Fred said confidently and all but Hermione looked at the twins, impressed.

"How do you propose to get a port key, or several in our case since another five us want to go as well?" Ron snorted at this.

"You wanna go too Mione?" Ron asked and Hermione crossed her arms in a stubborn manner.

"Well someone has to look after you Ron. And I don't want to be excluded out of all the fun!" Hermione pouted and the others tried not to laugh as Ron smiled and rubbed her back.

"We wouldn't leave you out of the fun Mione," Ron said lovingly and Hermione looked up at Ron and blushed gently, smiling.

"Well you're gonna have to make that six people, because I'm going to have to invite Draco," Phoenix said with a smile on her face, causing Ron to frown and Ginny to smile brightly to herself.

"Better make that eight, 'cause Dean and I would like to come too," Seamus added as he and Dean had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Uh, add me too," Neville called out shyly. "I liked the last concert and I haven't been to London," he admitted with some embarrassment.

"Make it an even ten, because I'd like to come as well!" An eerie voice arose from behind Ron, causing him to jump up and yelp. It was Luna Lovegood. She had been eavesdropping on their conversation as well.

"My daddy wrote an article on music and witchcraft that was very interesting. Music used to be a form of witchcraft. You know, how chants and music were used to create music," Luna added ominously and Ron nodded his head in fear and confusion.

"Sure Luna, sounds good." Ron tried to hold on to Hermione's hand as Luna wedged in between the two of them.

"Well, what is the whole school coming?" Hermione let go of Ron's hand to throw hers up in the air.

"How are we going to get so many port keys?" Phoenix asked Fred and George who looked very perplexed.

"Leave it to me," Harry said with a light smile on his face as he got up and grabbed his books, heading off for class, leaving a befuddled Gryffindor table behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DADA class was interesting, as usual. It was now getting into late February and no one still knew how to disarm Snape, but realizing the futility of the students learning how to accomplish such a feat, Snape decided to move on to other issues. 

In his and Lupin's seventh year class, they had been teaching them about defense against dragons, and now they had to modify both their sixth and seventh year lesson plans as their teaching device, the dragon, had been killed. So now in the seventh year they were still examining dragons, but they had planned on a very brief trip to Romania, if allowed by Dumbledore. Interestingly enough, this was at the insistence of Snape rather than Lupin.

In the sixth year they were looking at counter curses. Bill was still at the school, whereas Charlie had gone back to Romania. Bill would come in once a week and give them a brief lecture on his studies and some of the counter-curses they had devised so far. There was still no progress on the Unforgivable curses.

The class consisted of everyone breaking off into partners to test small curses and counter curses to those curses. Draco teamed off with Blaise, Pansy with another Slytherin girl, Ron with Hermione, leaving Phoenix desperately trying to grab Neville's arm before he scuttled over to where Seamus was, since Dean was not in class for he was sick with the flu.

Phoenix turned around and hr eyes made contact with two bright shinning emerald orbs.

_Harry Potter._

"Phoenix," Harry began, but was cut off by a small voice from behind him.

"Harry, would you like to be my partner?" It was Cho Chang. Phoenix bristled.

"Cho, stay with your own House. I'm asking Phoenix here to be my partner," Harry said somewhat nerved. Cho pouted and turned on her heel in a huff and headed back to the Ravenclaw section.

"So what do you say, Phoenix?" Harry asked with a nervous smile that made him look about eleven years old.

"Well I have no one else to choose from," Phoenix said sarcastically with a wry grin on her face.

Harry looked hurt at such a curt response, but took it in stride and seemed to recover quite admirably. 

"Thank Merlin for small favours!" Harry smiled and Phoenix laughed.

"This is not a social gathering students!" Snape snapped, pointing at Harry and Phoenix who were somewhat blushing at the attention. "Sign her dance card another time mister Potter. Get to work!"

The class went by quickly, both cursing each other will small jinxes and then removing the curses, or blocking them before they got through. Phoenix actually learned a lot in this class, one of them being that Harry Potter was a very skilled magician.

"You're amazing Harry!" Phoenix commented as Harry deflected all of her spells and put a curse on her that he was forced to remove since she couldn't counter-curse it.

"No, you're just slow!" Harry said jokingly, shocking Phoenix, who then began to nod her head.

"Oh, I agree. I suck at magic, but you shouldn't use me as a basis for comparison or anyone would look like Merlin." Harry laughed at this.

"Honestly Harry, I think you're better than my mom was, and she was good." Harry smiled uncomfortably at this and Phoenix smiled. 

_How can she fall for this boy so easily, so soon?_

Harry was about to say something when Snape clapped his hands.

"Alright students, time to finish up. Your homework is on the board. Get to your next classes!" Phoenix and Harry looked at Snape seriously and then began to giggle as his back was turned.

"Straight to the point kinda guy, huh?" Phoenix said jokingly as her and Harry went back to their seats to grab their stuff.

"Yeah, sometime I wish he would loosen up!" Harry said in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Harry, you did some good work on Phoenix there. No offence Phoenix," Ron smiled at both Harry and Phoenix and Phoenix laughed. Hermione was beside Ron, nodding her head in agreement.

"Good work today Mr. Malfoy. Twenty point for Slytherin!" Snape announced to a proud 

Draco, while the Gryffindor's glared at both Malfoy and Snape.

"But you did just as well if not better than Malfoy!" Ron whined as Harry packed up his stuff, ignoring the commotion.

"Forget it Ron. Malfoy is his favourite and he hates me. He'll never give me points." Phoenix frowned at this.

"Twenty points to Mr. Potter for excellent cursing and counter-cursing abilities," Lupin belted out, shocking the class, and Snape. Lupin winked at Harry and turned to Snape who was ready to have a serious discussion with him.

"Someone's looking out for you Harry!" Neville commented from behind them, smiling.

"More than you know Harry," Bill said quietly as he approached the trio from behind. "Good work today Harry, I hope to see more of it. From you and Malfoy," Bill said as he pointed to Draco, who was looking their way.

"Thank you Bill," Harry said respectively and walked past Hermione, Ron and Phoenix. "I have to grab a book from my room. I'll meet you in class," Harry said as he took off out of class.

Ron and Hermione stopped to talk with Bill and Phoenix grabbed her books and was ready to leave as well when she caught sight of her cousin sneaking out of the classroom as well, right behind Harry.

Phoenix quickly gathered her things and quietly creped up to the door and opened it slowly to find Draco and Harry huddled in the corner, having a discussion.

"I can't after class or dinner. I have important things to do. How about after practice?" Draco offered to a very confrontational Harry Potter.

"Like last time you promised that? Come on Malfoy, I need to you be serious about this!" Harry said in a commanding voice, which shocked both Phoenix and Draco, Phoenix was sure.

"I am serious about this Potter. You don't have to worry about me. I'll keep up my end of the deal," Draco said with annoyance.

Harry, equally annoyed, replied, "I just don't want you turning on me. I wouldn't put it past you!"

"This means as much to me as it does to you Pothead, so I'm not going to screw it up. I want to win this!" Draco said with grit and determination in his voice.

"It isn't a competition!" Harry said, exasperated.

"Everything in the end is a competition Potter. I'm just willing to work with my enemy to get what I want, and so are you. You want to taste the victory as well!" Harry lowered his head at this, seemingly defeated.

Phoenix heard the rest of the class head towards the door and both Harry and Draco looked at the door in shock and took off in opposite directions as to not be found.

"Something interesting outside the door there?" Blaise asked, resting his hand on Phoenix's shoulder, who shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I saw your mom and a Sasquatch," Phoenix said with a serious expression on her face and exited through the doors, leaving a confused Blaise and a laughing Ron behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Classes went by slowly. Draco kept company with Blaise the entire day and Harry kept mostly to himself as Ron and Hermione hung out with one another.

Phoenix wished that she could go up to her cousin or Harry and ask what they had been secretly talking about, but Phoenix knew she would have to use a measure of decorum on this issue and possible see if she could get the answer out of her cousin tonight on their way to Gringotts, or during band practice.

Finally, after last class, Care of Mystical Creature, Draco grabbed Phoenix and they both snuck off to Hogsmeade through the underground pathways.

When they finally got to Hogsmeade, Phoenix was panting as Draco had dragged her at an alarming rate.

"So, how do we get to Diagon Alley?" Phoenix panted, trying to catch her breath.

"A port key!" Draco grinned, producing one from his robes. Phoenix laughed. They had been earlier talking about port keys.

"How did you get that?" Phoenix asked.

"I have my sources!" Draco winked and held the port key out, making sure that no one could see them.

In a flash of blinding light, Phoenix and Draco were transported just outside of Diagon Alley.

"Why didn't we go into Diagon Alley?" Phoenix asked, a little shaken.

"Port Keys don't normally take you into Diagon Alley. Flu powder is usually better. You're not allowed to apparate in there either, because of Gringotts," Draco explained as he adjusted his robes and tapped on the wall that led to Diagon Alley.

The wall began to whirl and break off, moving apart, to allow them entrance. Draco ran inside and Phoenix followed quickly behind as they hoped they were not too late to get into Gringotts.

"Still open!" Draco shouted joyously as he and Phoenix slowed their jog and walked briskly into the large bank.

Phoenix was in awe at all the goblins who guarded Gringotts. It never ceased to amaze her that these little untrustworthy people guarded most of the wizarding world's treasures.

"May I help you?" A very suspicious looking goblin asked Draco as he strode up to the counter.

"Yes, I'd like to access vault number 017. Malfoy," Draco said with an air of authority, handing the goblin the key.

The goblin scrutinized the key and then finally handed it back over to Draco, not asking why they were there when they should be at Hogwarts.

"This way," the goblin called as he led them to the elevator and another goblin stepped inside with them. Quickly they decided what seemed to be thousands of feet in mere seconds, Draco and Phoenix stopped at vault number 017.

"Key please," the goblin asked as Draco handed over the key. The goblin turned the key and then handed it back over to Draco and stepped aside for him to enter the open vault.

Both Draco and Phoenix hesitantly stepped inside the dark vault. There were no galleons or precious items or treasures lying about, only a small bound package and an envelope.

Draco picked up the non-descript package and tried to open it, but it was bound in a hard leather that he could not pry open. Phoenix pointed to the envelope and Draco rolled his eyes, handing the small light package to her.

Phoenix took the package and held it in her hands as Draco picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a black piece of parchment with writings on it:

_Tui__ accerco mysteriaorum!_

"Tui accerco mysteriaorum?" Phoenix mouthed the words, unsure of what they meant.

"Reveal your secrets?" Draco shrugged and then his eyes lit up in understanding and he reached for his wand and pointed it at the package in Phoenix's hand.

_"Tui accerco mysteriaorum!"___

Phoenix jumped back and almost dropped the small parcel in shock as it began to glow and shake in her hand.

"What the hell?" Phoenix shouted as the package rose out of her hands and floated eerily in the air.

"I don't know," Draco replied, backing away, grabbing his cousin's hand.

Slowly the package began to take shape, making a hissing noise as it formed into a large long snake. It was grotesque and massive looking, dripping with slime.

"Dragon!" Phoenix cried out, frightened by the large four foot snake that appeared before them, slithering on the ground. It had a large red mark in the middle of its forehead and it was sitting up on its tail, eyeing the two frightened teenagers.

Moving closer toward the vault exit, the cousins were stopped short by an ominous voice that filled the room.

"I'm so glad you finally made it Draco," the voice hissed. It almost seemed as though it was coming from the snake that eyed them cautiously.

"I have been waiting a long time for this occasion and it seems as though you have finally proven yourself worthy," the voice added with a hint of sadistic joy.

Phoenix let go of Draco's hand momentarily to grab her wand that she fortunately had on her due to classes earlier. The snake hissed and eyed her contemptuously.

"So you were ordained by your birth right and by destiny; it is finally time," the voice said with eerie resolution. The voice frightened Phoenix more than the snake. It was old, and it was evil.

Phoenix grabbed Draco's hand and tried to lead him out of the vault, but he was hypnotized by the snake. He couldn't move, so there they stood facing a snake, and an ominous voice alone, as a dark, invisible chill filled the room.

"And so it has begun, again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know; I'm evil.

Many apologies to all. I lost the last five pages of this chapter when my pc crashed. I promised to get it up today and I did! Also, I will be re-editing some other chapters of mine and re-posting them.

Chapters 26-27 will answer/examine some of the following:

What the HELL happened to Draco?

Who does Phoenix like? George, Harry or Landoll?

Is Kain a good guy or a bad guy?

What's Landoll like? (is he cuuuuuuuute?)

What's Voldie's response to Helios being dusted?

What about the Contest?

What's with Harry and Draco?

I want to end the book at Chapter 30, so you won't find out about the box (Phoenix's or Snape's) until chapter 30 and you won't find out who Athenia's bf was until either the end of Book 1 or some time in Book 2 (if I decide to be evil)

NO ONE BETA'D FOR ME :(


	27. Appearances

**The Phoenix the Fox and the Dragon**

_Book One: In the Den of the Fox_

Chapter 26: Appearances

"And so it has begun, again," the eerie, ominous voice hissed.

Draco remained motionless, hypnotized by the large snake's red eye. Was this his father's gift to him? Phoenix cowered behind her cousin and anxiously looked around, trying to find an exit out of the vault that would prevent the snake from attacking them while they retreated. Phoenix cautiously began to step backwards, taking her cousin's arm in her hand, dragging him back with her.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash, the large snake lunged forward and buried its fangs into Draco's left forearm. Draco reeled back against his cousin in shock and in pain. A short loud cry escaped from his lips before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Phoenix watched in abject horror as Draco staggered back with his arm outstretched, black smoke rising from the puncture wound. The wound seemed to sizzle as some unknown venom seeped into his veins and seared an image into his pale and tender flesh. Phoenix gasped as she recognized the mark, still red and raw mixed with an ashy black. Draco slumped back into his cousin, dropping to the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"It is now complete," the venomous voice hissed, pleased with itself. "Now it is time to get rid of the evidence." The snake turned its gaze toward Phoenix who sat crumpled on the floor, holding her bleeding cousin. Wrapping her arms protectively around Draco, Phoenix shut her eyes tight as the snake lunged forward.

"INCENDIO!" A loud voice bellowed. Waves of bright crimson flames shot out at the snake, engulfing it in fire. Phoenix opened her eyes to see the large creature scream and writhe in pain, raising itself up to full height, turning toward its attacker.

Following the snake's intense gaze, Phoenix saw her would-be saviour: Kain Ragnorok. Soft flames licked at his sword that he had unsheathed, holding it outward with a steady hand, pointing it at the now black, smoldering, but very much living creature.

"Get back to your master," Kain said with a cold voice, hardened like the steel he gripped in his steady hand. "Or I will use my sword." The snake seemed to grin at this, lurching forward, reeking of burnt flesh.

Kain, dauntless, stepped forward turning to his side, resting the edge of the blade on his left bicep. "Your master cannot protect you from steel, _Nagini_." The snake hissed at this, turning back toward Phoenix and Draco.

"Get behind me, NOW!" Kain demanded with authority and Phoenix obeyed, eyeing the snake as she picked up her cousin, half dragging him toward Kain.

"You have accomplished your task, now go home!" Kain growled, standing in front of Phoenix and Draco, lowering his sword to his side, brandishing the sharp edge of the blade toward Nagini.

Nagini stood her full height and hissed so loudly that it pierced like a scream. Phoenix was forced to clasp her hands over her ears, as did Draco who was quickly gaining full consciousness.

"Run!" Kain commanded as both Phoenix and Draco picked themselves up and dashed out the door. Kain retreated closely behind them. With a quick thrust, Kain point his sword toward the vault, shouting a spell to make it close. With a loud grinding noise, the vault began to close shut, leaving the large black snake inside vault 17.

Draco took that moment to vomit onto the dirt floor of the cave. Phoenix stepped aside with a grimace and put a hand on Draco's back. Draco shrugged it off and stood up. Wiping his mouth with his right hand, he gritted his teeth with a pained expression on his face. His right hand went instinctively to the underside of his left forearm. He hissed in pain. He had been used to painhis whole life, a pain that was usually inflicted upon him byhis father. But this pain was almost unbearable. It took all his willpower not to faint.

Kain sheathed his sword and grabbed Draco's left forearm unceremoniously. Draco drew his arm back with uncanny speed and strength, impressing Kain, though his face quickly masked his initial shock and admiration.

"I need to see if she injected you with any venom," Kain explained and Phoenix arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"She?" she asked incredulously. That big huge ugly snake was a 'she' apparently.

"Yes, that was Nagini," Kain said evenly, looking at Draco the entire time, who still had his hand wrapped around his forearm eyeing Kain contemptuously and suspiciously. "She is Voldemort's familiar," Kain stated simply. Phoenix gasped in shock, bringing her hand to her lips. Draco seemed unfazed by all of this.

"She can inject a deadly poison. I suggest you let me take care of your arm, Draco," Kain said, not reaching out for his arm this time, but sounding as though his suggestion was more of a threat.

"She didn't poison me," Draco said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to wretch up the remains of his lunch. Phoenix looked askance at her cousin. _How can he know?_

"Then you know I am speaking of _another _poison, _Draco_," Kain emphasized his words icily. Draco looked down at his arm, digging his nails into his flesh in pain, but refusing to turn his arm over. "Show me your arm, _Draco_." Kain demanded with such an icy calm that Phoenix shivered at the tone. What was Draco hiding?

Draco's eyes remained fixed; his mood remained obstinate, but he slowly and begrudgingly offered his arm to Ragnorok, who, surprisingly, turned his arm over gently. Phoenix stepped forward to look, but Draco turned his head and glared malevolently at his cousin. "Don't!" Then, with a tone close to pleading, he repeated it again, "Don't." Phoenix stepped back and looked down at her feet.

Draco turned his head back to Kain who was looking at his arm, tracing the seared fold of his flesh with uncanny gentleness. Draco hesitantly looked down at his arm and let out pent up air through his nose. Kain looked up and confirmed what Draco feared with his eyes. Draco looked down at his arm again and saw the raw redness of it and the undeniable black mark of a tattoo or a mark of a snake entwined ina skull. It was _the mark._

This was his father's gift to him. Draco cursed under his breath. Phoenix shifted uncomfortably and Draco forced out a soft "no." Phoenix stood still. He didn't hear her advance any further.

Ragnorok freed his right hand from Draco's arm and reached into a leather pouch inside the folds of his robes. Dipping his fingers into the pouch, he brought his fingers to Draco's arm and rubbed a cool salve on Draco's tender skin, soothing the burnt flesh. Draco flinched just once, holding in the screams as Kain rubbed the salve into Draco's raw and burning flesh. Wiping the rest onto his own hand, Kain let go of Draco's wrist and rolled up his left sleeve, exposing a silver bracer elaborately designed. Getting Draco to hold out his arm again, Kain slipped the bracer of his arm and wrapped it around Draco's forearm, turning his arm over to lace up the leather brace on the bottom.

Draco looked down at his arm after Kain had finished, clenching and unclenching his fist. Though his arm still hurt like hell, the salve was soothing and the bracer was cool to the touch. Not to mention, it helped hide the mark.

They had carried on this exchange in silence for what seemed an eternity. Phoenix shifted on her feet, looking anxiously at the closed vault, expecting the snake to burst through. When they were finally finished, Kain put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We will talk more about this later," he said with graveness in his voice.

"Is he poisoned?" Phoenix asked, her voice loudly echoing in the silence of the underground cave.

"No," Kain said, not taking his eyes off Draco, who refused to look down. "No, but he should go home and get some sleep." Kain took his hand off Draco and stepped toward Phoenix. "Are you alright?" he asked with what almost seemed genuine solicitude for her health.

"Yes," she answered absently, not knowing if she truly was. She looked beyond Kain at her cousin, who still had his back to her, now looking down at his hand.

"Then," Kain said, "you had both better get back to your school. It is too," he paused, "dangerous to be down here." Phoenix nodded her head in agreement and took a step toward her cousin.

Draco turned around, forcing his left arm down to his side. "Let's go, Phoenix," he said, not looking her in the eyes. His voice was low and hollow. He seemed to be focussing inward. His face expressed pain but his voice was completely void of emotion. Phoenix bit her lip. What had just happened?

Phoenix nodded and took her cousin's right arm and they both returned to the elevator. Draco pressed the button that summoned the goblin to come retrieve them. As the elevator arrived, Phoenix turned to thank Kain, but he had disappeared from sight.

"He's gone," Phoenix gasped as her cousin limped on to the elevator, eliciting a queer look from the goblin.

Draco seemed unperturbed and shrugged with effort. "He will find me later," Draco said, leaning against the metal bar. Phoenix got on and felt the elevator rush upward at a dizzying speed.

When they finally returned to Hogsmeade, using the port key, Draco all but collapsed onto the ground. Phoenix helped him securely to his feet, putting his right arm over her shoulder, half carrying him half dragging him to the secret entrance back to the school.

As they entered the school, Draco began mumbling incoherently to himself and Phoenix had to suppress a shocked cry as he collapsed soundlessly to the floor. Slapping at his face to wake him, Phoenix noticed he was sweating profusely and heat seemed to radiate off him in waves. Reaching for his arm she tried to pull him up. He was at least three inches taller than she and a good fifty pounds heavier. Her feeble attempts at dragging him to his room were failing miserable. She was at the point of crying when she heard a familiar voice.

"Nix?" Phoenix looked up with tears in her eyes. It was George. He had just come from the kitchens when he heard the commotion.

"George!" she whispered back loudly. "Please," she sobbed, "I need help with Draco. He's sick." George ran over and quickly checked Draco's pulse as he lay limply on the floor. Hoisting Draco up over onto his shoulder, he dashed toward a statue ten metres in front of them, and tapped on the wooden panel of the wall three times. The wall opened and George headed inside as Phoenix fell on his heels.

Once inside, Phoenix saw a large room with a fireplace and a lounging sofa. George dropped Draco down onto the couch and looked up at Phoenix. "It's the Room of Requirement," he said quickly, checking Draco's pulse yet again. Phoenix ran forward.

"He's fine." George quickly reassured Phoenix who looked about to break down into hysterical sobs. "He seems to be running a fever though," he whispered, then confused, looked down at Draco's left arm, which was covered with a bracer. He looked at Phoenix for an explanation.

"He…" Phoenix paused, thinking up an excuse. She had no idea what happened to her cousin, but to reveal the entirety of it may prove harmful for her cousin in the future. "We went into Hogsmeade for dinner and on our way back through the corridors he fell and cut himself. I-I put that on him to cover the gash." Phoenix looked up at George with a lame and pathetic expression on her face.

"Well we need to look at his wound, to see if it's infected or still bleeding," George said skeptically as he made to untie the bracer.

"No!" Phoenix hissed, taking back George's arm. "You can't." George looked up at her confused, and if she wasn't mistaken, he seemed angry.

"Phoenix, what are you hiding? What's on Malfoy's arm?" George demanded, looking her coldly in the eyes.

Phoenix gulped. She wished to could have thought up better lies. Normally she could, but she was so afraid for her cousin's life.

"I-I don't know," Phoenix admitted. She kneeled down beside her cousin and took his hand in hers. Draco tossed over onto his back, closing his eyes tightly in pain. "We were in Diagon Alley," Phoenix confessed, knowing she had to tell someone, hoping that George could help. "We went to Gringotts. Draco wanted to retrieve something from a vault. I'm not sure what he was supposed to retrieve but he got something he did not expect." Phoenix's voice faltered. George placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She gripped Draco's hand tighter.

"A snake…a huge snake materialized out of nowhere and it attacked him." Phoenix held back the tears. She felt so close to losing another loved one. "I-I just stood there. I did nothing and this creature t-tried to…" she trailed off hiccuping back tears. George squeezed her shoulder tenderly allowing her the strength to go on.

"It bit him," she said with cold malice. "It would have bit me too but," she paused, wondering whether or not to tell George about Kain. She had omitted certain details: the name of the snake, the fact that it hadn't exactly materialized out of nowhere and that the snake had burned Draco's arm with its venom, with a mark. "Draco was able to pull both of us out of the vault in time and closed the door," she lied. "We stopped the bleeding and everything was fine," another lie, "so he put the bracer on and he just passed out when you saw us in the hall."

George looked down at her compassionately. "I still have to look at his arm, to see if he's been poisoned."

Phoenix shook her head. "No, we checked for that. I think he's just exhausted. Can you help me get him to his room?" Phoenix asked pleadingly and George nodded his head sadly. "I appreciate your help," Phoenix said, touching his arm, "but I think it's best if I take care of it. You know what an ass he can be when people offer to help him." Phoenix offered a weak smile.

George nodded his head and complied, helping Phoenix sneak Draco into his room. As George carefully laid Draco down on his large four poster bed, he took Phoenix by the wrist and led her away from the bed. Phoenix, shocked, looked back at her cousin, who was writhing on his bed, and then looked down at George's large strong hand that was wrapped tightly around her right wrist.

"Does Malfoy have the mark?" George whispered abruptly yet evenly; there was venom in his voice. Phoenix winced as his grip grew tighter, as if trying to force a truthful response from her.

"No!" Phoenix hissed, trying to wrestle her wrist free from his grip. But George was stronger than she was. Her struggle only made his grip tighten. A white-hot pain flared up her wrist, all the way up her arm. "G-George…l-let go of me!" She struggled to free herself from his grasp. "You're hurting me," she added feebly.

His grip only slightly loosened. "Phoenix," he growled, "tell me the truth. Does he have the dark mark?"

Phoenix looked up at him with a defiant glint in her steel eyes. "NO!" she almost screamed, ripping her hand away in a swift and sickening motion as George's nails inadvertently ripped into her flesh. Her skin had peeled back from her wrist in long grotesque gashes. Blood began to pool down her wrist, dripping down onto the floor. George looked down aghast at the blood that had begun to fountain from her wrist. He stretched out his hand to grab her wrist and stop the bleeding and then, horrified, noticed the small fragments of skin underneath his fingernails.

Phoenix stepped back and grabbed her wrist to stop the bleeding. She made no noise of protest, of pain or of shock. She simply stood her ground, looking at George with that steely glint in her eyes.

"Phoenix, I…" he trailed off. "Let me stop the bleeding." He pulled out his wand to heal her wound. Phoenix shook her head and dropped her wrist, letting it fall limply to her side, staining her robes with her crimson blood.

"I don't need healing," she said evenly, without emotion. "But Draco does." She took a step toward George. He could hear the soft patter of her blood hitting the floor. The wound was superficial, he hoped, but there was an awful amount of blood.

"Draco does _not_ have the mark. But he could be suffering from infection from the bite." Phoenix looked up at the obviously stunned George. "You will bring Ginny here. Get her to bring her potions. She will know what to do." George opened his mouth to protest but then thought second about it.

As he turned around to leave, Phoenix reached out to his shoulder with her bloody hand. He almost recoiled in horror. "Don't mention anything about a mark," she said coldly. There was no pleading in her voice, no permission. It was a demand; it was a threat.

George's eyes narrowed then he looked past her at Draco who was moaning out loudly now. "You will tell me what you know?" It was more of a demand than a question. She lowered her arm and nodded very slightly.

"When he gets better, I will tell you what I know. But what I do know now is quite simply this: you are not helping a Death Eater tonight." With that she turned around and went to her cousin's side. George lowered his head, turned around and obstinately walked out through the portrait door to find his sister.

* * *

Phoenix walked over to her cousin and laid a shaky hand on his perspiring forehead. Draco hissed at her touch then groaned and tossed his head to the side, sweat rolling down his temples. Phoenix painstakingly slipped him out of his robes and undid his shirt. Rolling his shirt past his left shoulder she carefully undid his bandages. The old gaping wound from Helios was still in the spot between his shoulder and his bicep. Phoenix frowned knowing this wound would never heal, but on the plus side it didn't appear to be infected. Breathing a sigh of relief she instinctively brought her bloody hand to it, to feel it, but recoiled back when she saw the blood drip onto his wound. 

Phoenix grimaced and wiped her bloody hand on her robes and went back to bandaging Draco's shoulder. After she had finished that she turned her attention to his left forearm, untying the bracer. His left arm was proving to become a battleground, much like her ribs. Sucking in a deep breath, she carefully slid the bracer off his arm. A disappointed outtake of air, accompanied with a frown, confirmed her worries. His left forearm was not as red and as raw as it was in the vaults, fortunately, but this absence of the redness only made the mark more visible.

Draco had the Dark Mark.

At that moment, Draco's eyes opened abruptly and with uncanny speed he elevated his head from the pillow and raised his right hand out to grip his cousin's wounded wrist. She yelped in surprise and in pain.

"Hide it," he half-demanded, half-pleaded. It seemed as though he was battling against dementia. But the clarity in his eyes failed to belie his words.

Phoenix nodded her head and he dropped her wrist and lowered his head back down onto the pillow. His eyes rolled back into his head and he slipped out of consciousness once more. She reached down and drew a strand of hair away from his face and sighed. He was burning up.

Phoenix's brow knit in keen concentration as she tried to figure out a way to hide the mark. She did know if there was spell to hide the dark mark, but she knew of a charm that could hide scars. Her mother had taught her how to make one after Phoenix had had her appendix removed. She had begged her mother to make the charm for her since it was summer and she wanted to impress Landoll with her new two piece bathing suit. Her mother relented after several promises of completing chores were made.

**flashback**

"This is something akin to the Fidelius charm, except that it doesn't hide the object or the person," Athenia explained slowly to her daughter who was sitting upright on the hospital bed.

Phoenix looked at mother, confused, and spouted a predictable "Huh?"

Athenia laughed and shook her head. "Well the Fidelius charm hides an object or a person but only the Secret-Keeper, the person who casted the spell and created the charm, knows where the object or the person is hidden. The secret is in their soul." Athenia nodded her head in affirmation and then sat upright in her chair across from Phoenix's bed and unclasped the small phoenix pendant that hung around her neck.

"But we don't want to hide you, just your scar." Athenia went on. "You can adapt charms this way through specific incantations that you can apply to the charm," Athenia said with a smile as her daughter looked at her with her mouth wide open, as though her mother was speaking Japanese.

Athenia laughed again, her bright musical laughter filled the room and brought a small smile to Phoenix's lips, even though she knew her mother was laughing at her own expense. "See this?" Athenia said, pointing to the pendant that now lay in her hand.

Phoenix nodded her head and her mother continued. "This is an ordinary pendant." Her mother's lip curled into a secretive smirk as she said this. "But I could make it into a charm that could hide, say, a scar." Athenia nodded her head at Phoenix's waist. Phoenix instinctively drew a finger along the scar below her abdomen.

"The Fidelius Charm simply makes objects or even people disappear. I could even charm this so that when I wore it I disappeared!" Athenia said with a bemused grin. "But we don't want to make you disappear."

Taking her wand out, Athenia continued. "So by simply saying _occulto_," she said as she pointed her wand at the pendant, "I can make this a concealment charm."

"But won't that still conceal me and not just the scar?" Phoenix asked dubiously and her mother beamed.

"Yes, and that is why you have to have to be specific as to what you are hiding. This way, whoever wants to break the charm has to know exactly what he or she is looking for." Athenia handed the pendant over to her daughter who took in gingerly in her hand. "Go on." She motioned with her wand for Phoenix to perform the magic she knew she did not need a wand for.

Phoenix bit her lip and then steadily pointed her finger at the charm. "Occulto Vulnus!" Athenia smiled and clapped her hands, pleased that her daughter figured out the right incantation.

Athenia took the charm from her daughter's hand and fastened it around her neck. Phoenix stood up and pulled her shirt up and frowned. "I still see the scar."

Athenia smiled. "Yes, because you are the keeper, you casted the spell. I, however, do not see a scar." Athenia grinned and Phoenix looked up at her mother and returned an identical grin.

"You are the best!"

**end flashback**

Phoenix got up and went over to her cousin's desk, searching for an object she could charm. Finding all the drawers locked, she reached her hand up to her throat and ripped off the dragon's eye pendant that Draco had given her for Christmas.

Slipping off the silver chain, she grabbed one of the leather laces that had been used to tie the bracer. Looping it through the hoop on the pendant, she hoped that it had more of a masculine appeal to it that no one would question. Holding it firmly in her hand she began to pace the floor, looking alternately at her cousin and the door where George and Ginny would walk through at any moment.

_Think_! she cried to herself, trying to think of the appropriate incantation for the spell. Wracking her brain for a spell, for a name, she walked over to her cousin.

"Dragon," she said, shaking his right shoulder lightly. He turned over and looked at her through slit lids. The heat was pouring off him; she was almost suffocated by it. "What's Latin for dark mark?" she asked and he rolled his head away from her, closing his eyes in pain.

Phoenix closed her eyes tightly and stood up. She couldn't get it out of him. She began to pace the floor quicker this time.

" Morsmordre," Draco whispered almost inaudibly. Phoenix rushed over to his side and kneeled down to listen. 

" What?" she whispered back, more loudly. She leaned in to hear him repeat the words. 

" It is morsmordre," he said almost reluctantly and then turned his head away from her again. 

Phoenix jumped up and opened her hand, exposing the dragon's eye. Incredibly rare, dragon eyes were supposed to be ideal for charms and as objects of enchantment.

_Don't fail me_, Phoenix thought to herself as she closed her eyes and then opened them with firm resolution. 

" Occulto Morsmordre!" Phoenix said as a burst of green light short out from her fingertips. She held out the charm, horrified. This had never happened before, not when she made the charm to conceal her scar. Phoenix watched aghast as a miniature version of the dark mark appeared above the dragon's eye. But as quickly as it had appeared, it had vanished in a trace of blackish-green smoke. 

Phoenix coughed and waved the smoke from her face, praying that a larger beacon had not been displayed on the moonlit sky. As far as she knew a non-Death Eater could not produce the dark mark, but then she didn't knowmuch. 

Walking unsteadily over to her cousin, she tied the leather hide necklace around Draco's neck, placing the dragon's eye on the hollow of his collarbone. Quickly she looked down at his left forearm: the mark was still there. 

" Fuck!" Phoenix swore to herself. She hadn't done it properly. Biting her lip so hard that it hurt, she leaned down to place the bracer back on his arm, hoping against hope that Ginny wouldn't ask to see his wound. But she knew she'd have to tell them everything. She had failed her cousin. 

As she began to tie the bracer, she stopped short. "Wait," Phoenix said aloud, pausing to remember the Fidelius charm. _Only the Secret Keeper knows what has been concealed. The Secret Keeper is the one who made the charm. _

_That's me!_ Phoenix jumped to her feet with a smile spreading across her sweat stained face. Maybe it did work! 

Just then she heard footsteps approach the door. Phoenix looked down at her cousin and swore to herself. Getting back down onto her knees she began to undo the bracer. If the charm works and they cannot see his dark mark, could they not see the puncture wounds as well? If that were the case, then her story to George would prove to be a fabrication.

Phoenix heard a light but hurried knock on the portrait door. Phoenix quickly jumped up and grabbed the first thing she could find on Draco's desk: a silver letter opener. It was almost needle like. It was long and incredibly sharp. She took it in her hand and walked back over to her cousin and kneeled beside him, looking at the letter opener and then looking down at her cousin's arm

"Forgive me," she whispered as she drove the point of the blade into the first puncture wound, causing Draco to sit up, yanking his arm free from her grasp, howling in pain. The knocking on the door grew louder, more urgent, if not frantic. Phoenix winced as she yanked back her cousin's hand and drove the blade into the second puncture wound causing him to cough out in pain and then fall back limply onto the bed.

"Ferula," Phoenix whispered. Pointing at Draco's wound, bandages began to wrap around his bleeding forearm. Hastily grabbing the bracer she began to lace it quickly around his arm and then dashed down the stairs to open the portrait door.

Ginny all but bowled over Phoenix, leaping across the threshold. "What happened?" she cried, rushing past Phoenix, up the stairs to Draco's bed where he lay motionless.

"He was bitten by a snake," Phoenix said, looking up at George who had entered the room. The emotions shining on his face were mixed: he looked suspicious of Phoenix's story, but he looked guilty at having hurt her.

Ginny took out her potions kit and looked up at Phoenix while she was on her knees beside Draco. "Is he poisoned?"

Phoenix shook her head. "No…" and then she added, "I don't think so." Ginny nodded and looked down at Draco. He looked sickly pale and was sweating profusely. She gingerly wiped his hair away from his forehead. He made no response. Ginny frowned.

"You don't think or you don't know?" Ginny more so demanded than asked.

Phoenix stood her ground as George looked down at her. "He told me so. He thought it could have been an infection," she added somewhat truthfully.

Ginny shook her head and looked down at Draco. "Ihave to see the wound." Phoenix walked up the stairs and nodded at Draco with her head.

"His left arm," she said dispassionately.

_Show time._

Ginny gently took Draco's left arm and began to untie the bracer. Slipping it off she began to undo the bandages. When she peeled the last ones off she brought her hand up to her mouth in shock, unable to suppress a gasp. Phoenix closed her eyes. _I failed you._

"His wounds have reopened," Ginny said with a quiver in her voice. Phoenix opened her eyes. George walked up the stairs and stood beside his sister, looking down at Draco's left arm and then looked over at Phoenix, apologetically.

"I will stop the bleeding," Ginny said as she whispered a spell to stop the bleeding. Neither Ginny nor George mentioned a mark. George, in fact, looked down at Draco with sympathy.

Phoenix almost stumbled over to the bed. Had it worked? "H-how does it l-look?" she stuttered.

Ginny bit her lip. "Like a snake wound. There is a little bruising and puffiness but you're right, I don't think he's poisoned." Phoenix let out a sigh of relief, which both Ginny and George mistook as her relief that her cousin wasn't poisoned.

"But I don't think he has an infection either," Ginny added with a frown. "There are no tell-tale signs, besides the obvious fever. The wound itself is not especially red or swollen." Phoenix frowned. Was there redness before? Could she have endangered her cousin's life by concealing this?

"Could you treat him for that anyways?" Phoenix asked and then added, "You know, just in case." Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes, I can leave you with some potions for that. But with this fever he's running could imply more than just infection. Though not all snakes release poisonous venom, some people are allergic to snake's venom,even an innocuous secretion from the bite." Ginny took out a vial with silver liquid in it. "If he's allergic to the snake's secretions then this should help."

Ginny got George to help her sit Draco up so she could force the contents of the vial down his throat. He sputtered and coughed as the cool liquid ran down his throat. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he turned to face them.

"Ginny?" he feebly managed to choke out her name, causing a lump to form in her throat.

"I'm here, Draco." Ginny reassured him, quietly, stroking his hand.

George cleared his throat loudly and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. She looked up at him and returned the smile. Squeezing her shoulder one last time for support, he walked past her and headed for the door. As he passed Phoenix he gave her an apologetic look, walked down the stairs and exited through the door.

Phoenix let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Ginny and her cousin. Noting their need to be alone, Phoenix turned heel and walked out the portrait door knowing Draco was in the best capable hands. As she exited the Slytherin tower, a hand reached out and caught her by the shoulder gently. She spun around to see who it was. It was George.

"Phoenix…" he trailed off softly, unable to look her in the eyes. "I am sorry." He almost whispered it. Then looking down into her light grey eyes he repeated it, louder: "I am sorry."

Phoenix tried to shrug it off. She wasn't angry with him for hurting her. She wasn't angry with him for questioning her, for she had been lying. But she _was_ concerned with the fact that he had so quickly jumped to the conclusion that Draco had the dark mark, that he was a Death Eater. The fact that he so vehemently assaulted her to obtain that truth frightened her. She had put so much faith and trust into her new friends who at the slightest, albeit warranted, provocation turned on her cousin in a heartbeat. This left her thinking that they could and would easily turn on her too. After all, she was Draco's closest relative, his best friend. It would be guilt by association.

"It's fine," she said listlessly, shrugging her shoulders. She instinctively reached down and grabbed her wounded wrist. She hadn't thought of it while she was concerned over Draco. Now that he was fine and being taken care of she could now think of herself. She winced in pain as she convulsively clenched and unclenched her right hand as the scratches were now starting to sting.

George frowned and offered to take her hand. Hesitant at first, she offered it up reluctantly. George took out his wand and muttered a healing spell. The superficial wounds healed up and he said a scourgify spell to clean up the blood all over her hand, wrist and arm. She looked down at her hand and wrist, examining it. The marks were gone but the pain was still there. She was sure Ginny could give her something for the pain but she decided not. Sometimes it was better to live with the pain.

"I'm not just sorry about what I did to your hand, Phoenix," he spoke up so suddenly that it almost frightened her. "I'm sorry that I assumed, and I'm especially sorry that I doubted you." Genuine concern and regret gleaned in his deep brown eyes.

"It's ok," Phoenix whispered, looking down at her feet.

"No, it's not," George replied, lifting her chin up. "I was suspicious and I doubted you when I shouldn't have. I was wrong to doubt you. You have proven yourself to be a good friend and I should have trusted that. I should have trusted you."

Phoenix's heart sank. He shouldn't have trusted her. She lied to him. He had every right to question her. His apologising only made her feel worse about herself.

"You had every right to be suspicious," she said quietly. He looked down at her bewildered and she quickly explained, "I had originally lied to you about how he got hurt."

George shook his head. "No, you did that because you knew I would assume the worst, which I did."

"Whatever. I don't wanna talk about this," she said, looking uncomfortable. George dropped it. Both looked at each other awkwardly for a moment in silence. But George, being George, quickly broke the awkward tension-filled silence.

"So …do you wanna go get Fred and get a bowl full of warm water and stick Ron's hand in it?" George suggested with a wide grin spreading across his face, offering Phoenix his arm.

Phoenix laughed and nodded her head, putting her arm through George's. He could always find a way to make her laugh.

* * *

Draco moaned quietly in his sleep. Sweat silently rolled down his forehead and temples. Ginny applied pressure to his wound with one hand and with the other she laid a damp cloth on his feverishly hot forehead. 

Ginny had never seen Draco so vulnerable before. She had never seen him so discomposed. He lay in bed like a sick, pale child. His lips, red, contrasted his smooth pale alabaster skin. His long platinum-tipped lashes fluttered rapidly against his cheeks. He appeared to be dreaming or beginning to wake from a dream.

"V-virginia?" he managed to feebly croak out. His eyes were still closed.

"I'm here, Draco," Ginny said soothingly, with a slight tremor in her voice. She took his cold clammy and well-manicured hand in her tiny pale freckled one.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked, sans his cool pompous exterior.

"You were bitten," Ginny replied as she remoistened the towel in the basin of water that sat on his nightstand.

"Bitten?" Draco asked, opening his steel grey eyes almost hesitantly. His eyes were filled with sleepy confusion.

Suddenly, however,came the realisation. Draco instantly reached for his wounded arm and recoiled almost as instantly as a searing white hot pain traveled up his arm.

Ginny reached over and took his wounded arm, dabbing at it gently with another towel she had picked up. It smelled of alcohol. Draco hissed as the liquid stung his exposed wound. He tried to sit up and look at his wound but Ginny proved to be more powerful than he for the time being. Sheovertook him, pushing him back down on to his back on the bed.

"You seem to be suffering from a mild allergy to the snake's venom. It does not appear to be poisonous," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco ignored her words and struggled to wrestle his arm free of her grasp to look at the wound that Nagini had left, the mark. However, when he looked at his forearm there were only two neat puncture wounds, almost too neat.

_How can this be?_ Draco asked himself. He had saw Nagini brand him. Her venom had inscribed a mark on his forearm. He was sure he had been branded by the dark mark of Voldemort, but his wound showed no sign of the mark. In relief and confusion, he fell back down onto the bed in exhaustion. Ginny eyed him curiously, but went back to his wound, cleaning it as gently as she could.

Absently he brought his unmarked hand to his neck where he felt something soft encircle it. It was a piece of leather hide, with a babble of sorts on the end of it. Feeling the contrasting cool touch of the pendant on his hot flesh, Draco immediately brought his hand down to his side in realization. He had asked his cousin to conceal the mark. Had she accomplished this impossible task? Draco furrowed his brow in concentration, lost in his own world as Ginny looked down on him, furrowing her own brows, biting her lip in worry.

"Draco, are you all right?" Ginny asked, bringing the cool cloth back down onto his forehead.

"Yes," he said almost absently. He failed to look her in the eyes. "I'm just tired. That's all."

Ginny sat closer to him, taking his hand in hers so that he finally looked at her. "What happened to you tonight, Draco?"

Draco looked up at his beautiful Virginia. Her beauty not marred by the look of concern and worry etched in her face. He raised his hand to touch her cool yet soft cheek. She nestled her cheek in his hand so willingly and lovingly that he could not refrain from smiling.

"I'm not all too sure," he admitted, honestly, "but all I want to do right now is hold you."

Ginny smiled sadly and kissed his hand that held her cheek and lay down beside him, curling into him. Bringing his left arm above his head, he circled her tiny waist with his right arm, holding onto her tightly, hoping she didn't suspect the greatest thing he feared.

* * *

"Nix, Goe, I'm glad you two are here," Fred said as he met the two in the hall just outside the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"What's up?" George asked his brother as he watched Fred sneak silently out the portrait door, motioning Phoenix and George to follow him.

Huddling together close, Fred motioned for the two of them to follow him down the stairs, keeping an eye out for Filch. George seemed to instinctively know where Fred was heading, which was not a shock since they were both identical twins with the same penchant for mischief-making. As they made it down the stairs silently, veering a few rights and a couple of lefts, Phoenix realized that they were heading for the Kitchens. As they entered the kitchens, the twins dropped the hush-hush formality.

"What's this all about, Red?" Phoenix asked as a wide grin spread across Fred's face that seemed to be catching on George's.

"I acquired a port key for our trip to London!" Fred said triumphantly and George grinned knowingly, patting his brother favourably on the shoulder.

"Nice," Phoenix said with an impressed grin. "Where did you get it?" she asked and Fred's grin widened.

"Well I don't have it yet," he explained. Phoenix's face fell and Fred put an arm around her shoulders. "Oh don't worry, we'll get it tonight!"

"_We_?" Phoenix asked skeptically with a brow raised dubiously in the air. She gingerly stepped out from under Fred's arm, knowing what kind of trouble she was about to get herself into with these two.

"Mais oui, mon cher!" Fred grinned, moving over to where George stood, elbowing him in the ribs so that he smiled.

"So where do we have to go to pilfer this port key, mate?" George asked with a knowing and wry grin etched on his face, rubbing at the ribs his brother had just poked.

"I am offended that you assume we're gonna have to pinch it from some sad and unsuspecting sod," Fred said with a mock hurt expression on his face.

George smiled and folded his arms over his chest, as if waiting for the truth.

Fred grinned. "You know me so well, brother o' mine."

George returned the grin. "So who is our mark?"

Phoenix followed their conversation as well as she followed golf; in other words, she was deeply confused, but not entirely bored.

"Who our marks often are," Fred replied with a small chortle.

"Bill!" both twins replied in unison, laughing.

"Bill? Your brother?" Phoenix asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know that Bill has been helping with the DADA classes a bit, yeah?" Fred asked Phoenix who nodded her head. "Well in seventh year they were teaching us about port keys and the dangers of not porting properly. Like how one half of your body could port to the destined location and the other part of your body could port ... somewhere else." Fred looked somewhat troubled at this. the expression on his face was someone akin to someone who had taken a bit of something sour and unpleasant.

"Yeah and Bill left one of the port keys here, probably in Snape's office!" George continued for his brother.

"We have to break in Snape's office?" Phoenix asked apprehensively. She did not want to get caught breaking into Snape's office. "Isn't there another way?"

George nodded his head. "Oh yeah, technically you can make your own port key, but they haven't taught us that yet. I'm sure Mione could know how to do it but…" George trailed off and Fred picked up where he left off, "But this is more fun!"

Phoenix shook her head in disbelief.

George laughed. "No, Nix, this port key is perfect because they were showing us the range of port keys and this one was set up from Hogsmeade to downtown London. This way we don't have to worry about configuring coordinates and the likes."

"Why wasn't it left in Hogsmeade?" Phoenix asked.

Fred and George both looked down at their feet with guilty expressions on their faces. "Cause we kinda used it a couple of times and Bill found out," Fred explained, grinning.

"So he most likely stored it with Snape for safe-keeping," George explained and Phoenix smiled.

"Safe-keeping from you two?" she asked.

"Yes…" the two replied in unison.

"Alright, let's do this!" Phoenix said, clapping her hands together and both Fred and George grinned.

"We have corrupted her, George!" Fred smiled, putting an arm around Phoenix's shoulder.

"It's like she's one of us now," George said, faking tears as all three headed to Snape's office.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. His scar was tingling, and a slight burning sensation throbbed in his temples. A low buzzing noise filled his head and then was gone. 

Throwing the covers off with a groan, Harry stepped across the floor, reaching for the door to the common room. As he opened the door he saw Fred slink out and whisper something to someone outside the portrait door. Thinking nothing of it, he decided to follow Fred out and use the facilities but then he caught sight of bright blonde and red hair. It was Phoenix. She was standing close to George who had an arm protectively about her waist.

Going back in to his room quickly to get his invisibility cloak, Harry quickly caught up with the trio and followed them down the stairs to the kitchens. Listening intently to their plans, Harry could do nothing but laugh silently to himself. The twins were audacious to say the least. When the three emerged from the kitchens, Harry took off his cloak in a flourish, making all three step back in surprise.

"Harry, you prat. You coulda given me a heart attack!" Fred cried, clutching at his chest in a great pantomime.

Harry grinned at their response. "You three honestly expect to sneak into Snape's office unnoticed? Snape, who is more paranoid than a UFO fanatic on PCP?" Phoenix snorted at this. "Honestly mates, his chamber is right behind his office!"

Both Fred and George scowled at this. "What do you propose, Harry?" they both asked in unison.

"Use my cloak," he stated simply. Fred and George raised their eyebrows at this.

"We all couldn't fit under there!" they both said in unison, again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly you two, for all the guff you give Ron and here you two are pondering over fitting four people under a cloak for one!" Phoenix giggled as the twins lowered their heads in shame.

"I'll get it!" Harry suggested, but Fred shook his head.

"No, the port key's rather big. It's plant, actually," Fred explained. George nodded his head and continued. "Even though you can fit under there no problem, I dunno how you could fit a plant in there with you."

All three look down and concentrated for a moment and then looked over at Phoenix. Phoenix let out a sigh and held out her hand to take the cloak. "I knew it."

* * *

Phoenix walked down the hall quietly, hugging the cloak around her tightly. Though its length was almost perfect for her, it did have more room for her to store objects within the cloak. As she approached Snape's office, she looked around nervously for signs of anyone awake or walking the halls. 

Going over the spell for opening locked doors in her head, Phoenix was about to point her finger at the door to open it when the door sailed open, almost causing the hood of the cloak to whip off her head. Quickly flattening herself to the wall on the other side of the door, she brought down the hood and braced herself for who or what was about to exit the office.

Snape stuck his head out, peering down the halls. Lighting his wand with a quick mutter of the lumos spell, he stepped out of his office and looked past Phoenix and then turned his head and looked down the other direction, stepping out just far enough for Phoenix to sneak in past him.

Quietly, Phoenix slithered past Snape, eliciting only the slightest ruffle from him, as if he felt a draft from his office behind him. Turning to look back into his office and finding nothing , he turned and took one last lookdown the hallways and thenslammed the door shut.

Grumbling to himself, he pocketed his wand and went over to his desk, sitting down abruptly in the hard wooden chair. Riffling through numerous scrolls, Snape began the tedious process of editing and marking class essays.

Phoenix stood rigid against the wall near the office door, trying hard not to breathe. Snape's head rose from the parchment his nose was buried in and looked about his room. The same familiar feeling of a draft or of a presence persisted in his mind.

He was about to get up when a bell began to ring, like the bells of a church or a watch tower, yet quiet and muffled. Opening his desk drawer he took out a large pocket watch of sorts that looked very much like a church tower. Frowning, he pointed his wand at it to get it to stop chiming and looked down at the scrolls. Taking his wand, he neatly divided them into piles of marked and not marked and put them into file folders that lay in a file cabinet behind him. Standing up, he cracked his neck and headed to his chamber door, passing by a large fern that seemed out of place in his sterile office.

As he closed the door with a soft thud, Phoenix let out some pent up air and waited a few seconds before she headed toward his chamber door. Crossing the room in several long strides, Phoenix bent down and gingerly picked up the plant and hid it inside the folds of the cloak. Turning around to head out the office door, Phoenix stopped short when she heard the muffled words of the professor from within his bedroom chamber.

"My Lord, I think it was too soon to incorporate him into the fold, especially without his knowledge. You recall what happened with Helios when he was forced to join?" Snape questioned. He seemed irritated yet weary. He spoke cordially and respectfully. Phoenix had never heard him talk like this, not even to Dumbledore.

In response there was silence and then a slight muffled noisethat Phoenix could not discern.

"Yes, I understand. I do not mean to question you, m'lord," Snape responded. There seemed to be resignation inhis voice and a touch of fear.

More muffled noises.

"I will take him when you command me to, m'lord," Snape replied with humility. "For you I serve. My will is but yours to command." Muffled sounds responded once more. The voice seemed to hiss back at Snape, much like voice accompanying Nagini in the vault.

Startled, Phoenix heard Snape almost soundlessly run across the room to the door and throw it wide open. Phoenix, standing next to the door, so close that he had almost hit her with it, held the plant in her arms, feeling its weight. Snape closed the chamber door and went to the office door and opened it, peering outside as before. Turning around with a perplexed and almost worried expression on his face he looked directly at where Phoenix was standing. Phoenix feared he saw her or saw that the plant was missing.

Lighting his wand, Snape took a step toward her. He inched closer and closer. Phoenix saw the door wide open and thought about running past him to escape. She was sure he saw her. He was going to catch her and punish her, he and the voice within his chamber.

Just then a loud crash echoed throughout the hallway. Snape turned on his heel and charged out throughthe door, looking for the one who had caused the disturbance. Willing her feet to move, Phoenix began to walk toward the office door. She looked back hesitantly at Snape's bedroom chamber door. Curiously compelled her to discover who the owner of the muffled hissing voice was, but she had had enough excitement for one night and the weight of the plant had begunto pull her down, threatening to drop onto the floor. Summoning her strength, Phoenix swiftly headed at the door and down the halls toward the kitchens, out of sight and out of danger.

"I got it!" Phoenix hissed as she dropped the plant with a loud thud in the kitchens, throwing off the cloak and setting it on the table near by.

Fred took the plant and set it up on the table while Harry helped Phoenix brush off all the dirt and leaves that clung to her robes.

"Where's George?" Phoenix asked after she had finished straightening up her robes.

"He drew the short end of the stick," Fred said with a grin and then explained. "He's acting as a diversion for you. He should be back in a few."

Phoenix smiled. He must have been the one to cause the large crash and distract Snape for her.

"Was it hard to get in?" Harry asked and Phoenix shook her head. She had almost thought to tell them about the conversation she had overheard between Snape and the mysterious stranger but she thought best not to, at least not right now.

Just then George came jogging into the room, a little out of breath. "Heh, Snape is fuming. I led him on a bit of a wild goose chase!" George laughed and came over and stood next to Phoenix looking down at the plant. "So are we taking this to Hogsmeade tonight for our trip tomorrow?" George asked.

Harry shook his head. "We should probably take this back to Hermione first, get her to set it up so that we all arrive in London in one piece or take her to Hogsmeade to do it there." Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement.

"So who's gonna wake her up to bring her down here?" Fred asked and Harry nodded his head and grabbed his cloak, heading back to the Gryffindor towers. Ten minutes later he returned with a very tired and grumpy looking Hermione Granger.

"You two? Oh I should have known," Hermione said with annoyance as she looked at the two mischievous twins. The twins both grinned in response.

Hermione rolled her eyes but there was a slight smile on her face."Let's get this over with."

* * *

Draco woke up with a start. His left arm was completely numb and his right arm was wrapped tightly around Ginny who was snoring softly in her sleep. Draco smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly, which caused it to wrinkle as she rolled overonto her side.Draco slowly and gently detached himself from her, removing his limp and numb arm from underneath her head. Sitting up he began to knead life back into his arm, massaging the pins and needles sensation out of his arm. Wincing slightly, he looked down at his inner left forearm and saw two bright purple bruises formed around his puncture wounds. 

Quietly getting up out of bed as not to disturb Ginny from her sleep, he almost stumbled down his stairs as he headed for the portrait door. Walking down the halls he began to flex his arm. Though sore, he seemed fine. As he reached his prefect bathroom, he noticed he had some slight colour in his cheeks and no longer had a fever.

Washing his face he thought back to what had happened the night before. He had been sent to vault 17 by his father and there waiting for him was a snake, Nagini to be exact, to sink its venomous fangs into his flesh and deliver him the dark mark. But upon wakingthis morning he saw no mark. The distinct black mark that was on his arm last night was no longer there.

He dried his face and tried to think of what else had happened last night. Once morehe noticed the babble around his neck. Fingering it, Draco recognised it to bethe dragon's eye pendant he had given Phoenix for Christmas and the leather strap that it was fastened to looked like it came from the bracer Kain had placed on his arm after Nagini had attacked him.

Taking it off, Draco looked down at it perplexed and then set it down on the table as he began to strip off his clothes to have a shower. As he stepped into the stall and bent down to turn on the faucet, he almost slipped and fell as noticed a black mark of a skull and a serpent etched on the underside of his left forearm.

"No!" Draco whispered in disbelief as he stumbled backwards. Warm water begand to pelt down on his naked skin as he stood up, almost doubled over, holding on tightly to his left wrist.

Stepping over the stall toward the counter, Draco stood facing the mirror as water still dripped down his naked chest and torso. His hair was damp and clung to his face and eyes. He had to part his hair from his eyes to see as he held his arm up to the mirror, displaying his worst fear: the dark mark of Voldemort.

_Did Ginny see this last night?_ Draco asked himself with concern bordering on fright. _Was I so delirious last night and this morning that I could not see it?_ Draco closed his eyes as if willing the mark to go away. Unfortunately, upon opening his eyes it was still there.

Draco leaned on the counter for support, bracing his hands on the counter as if to prevent him from falling. He breathed deeply and looked up at his own reflection in the mirror. His dark grey eyes peered out hauntingly between the wisps of white blonde hair that covered his forehead and eyes.

"Fuck!" he cursed, bringing his head down, refusing to look at the mark again. Slowly he brought his head up and looked at the counter. Focusing intently on the dragon's eye, Draco picked it up. As it lay in his hands he noticed something rather shocking: his mark had disappeared.

_Dragon, what's Latin for dark mark?_

* * *

Phoenix had only been asleep for a few hours when she heard a loud rap on the portrait door of her room. Groaning, she got up and opened the door. Expecting to see Fred and George, she was shocked when he cousin briskly walked past her into the room. 

"Dragon?" Phoenix asked confused. He looked nothing like how he did last night. He looked completely recovered.

"How did you do it?" Draco asked his cousin. A mixture of excitement and concerned played across his face.

"Do what?" Phoenix asked, still sleepy.

"How did you hide the mark?" he asked, gently taking her by the arm, getting her to sit down beside him.

"Oh," Phoenix said and sat silently beside him. "It just came to me. Mom once taught me a variation of the Fidelius Charm to hide my appendix scar. So I charmed the pendant you gave me," she explained rather simply as he cousin openly gawked at her.

"Phoenix, no one can hide the dark mark, not even Snape. You can see his mark plainly if he rolls up his sleeves," Draco said as Phoenix shrugged her shoulders.

"I know nothing about this kinda stuff, Dragon. If you came to me for answers, you came to the wrong person." Phoenix lowered her shoulders and looked down at her hands. It was hard for her to believe that her cousin now had the dark mark. Her cousin was now a Death Eater, something he had always feared.

"I know," Draco almost whispered.As though an entirely new attitude took him over, hegot up and looked down at his cousin, devoid of emotion."I will deal with this on my own," he said with firm resolution.

"But we're going to London later on today!" Phoenix said, standing up as her cousin made for the door.

"I can't go. I have things to do. I must find out something," Draco said and turned to look at his cousin as he opened the door. "Thank you for keeping my secret, Phoenix," he said somewhat solemly, nodding to her. Phoenix returned the nod and watched as her cousin disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Fred asked as he made a head count. They had smuggled a few students out through one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade and they were now allcongregating around the port key just behind Botts' Flower Shop. 

"Well I'm here," Neville said smiling with Dean and Seamus standing next to him. Luna Lovegood was also there, looking dreamily at Ron who was standing next to Hermione and Harry.

"Draco's not coming," Phoenix said as she stood next to Ginny with a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Ginny had gone to Phoenix's room a few hours after Draco had left and asked if she had seen him. Phoenix told her he had come by and that he was not going to London with them all. Ginny was going to stay and look after him, but Phoenix convinced her to come with them, saying that when Draco is sick he likes to be alone. Lying had started to become second nature to Phoenix now.

"So this will take us to the Yorkshire Inn?" George asked Hermione who nodded her head.

"It will all but take us right into Phoenix's friend's room." She grinned. Everyone grinned nervously, hoping that they would arrive in London in one piece.

"All right people, hold on tight and try not to spew chunks!" Fred said as the eleven of them reached out and grabbed on to the port key spinning toward an inevitable end.

A million swirling colours later, they had all arrived in safely. Everyone staggered to their feet, trying to regain their footing on the soft carpeted floors of the inn. Phoenix was one of the first to regain her composure as she turned around to see two bright brown eyes and a familiar grin.

"Hello, cutie. What took you so long?"

* * *

No beta, so apologies for any errors. I will go through and reedit the whole thing when I'm done book 1 and get several people to help me edit it. 

Sorry this one is short (only 20 pages). I don't have a computer right now so I have to type this in the library and the library isn't open too late for the spring/summer term. Hope it answered a few questions.

Next chapter:

1) Finally meet Landoll; 2) Closure (of sorts) between Phoenix and George; 3) Harry's reaction to Landoll; 4) Some Slytherins and Ravenclaws try to crash a party; 5) Draco meets up with Kain; 6) Lucius returns; 7) An exchange of words between Draco and Ginny…an exchange no one will forget…


End file.
